Benang hitam takdir
by Taisho No Miko
Summary: *COMPLETE* Kagome adalah inu hanyou yg haus darah pembunuh orang yang dicintainya, Sesshoumaru adalah Dai youkai yg haus akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Di dunia yang kelam tempat benci, cinta, mimpi, dan dendam berpadu, keduanya dipersatukan oleh benang hitam takdir kehidupan. Set in Sengoku Jidai. Warning : Dark fic! Under revision. Chapter 4's revised.
1. The death

Chapter 1 - The death

Disclaimer : I do not own any of InuYasha characters, but I do own the story.

Warnings : Kagome is inu hanyou, adult content, it's a dark fic, graphic [extreme] violence, blood/gore, and lime in later chapters.

Author's Note : Disini Kagome jauh banget dari karakter asli karena riwayat hidupnya, tapi gw bisa jamin disini Sesshoumaru 90% stay in character!

Add note 09/08/2016 BHT ini adalah fic awal gw nyoba nulis, mungkin banyak kekurangan di 7-8 chapter awal. Tapi gw cukup pede di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Enough for the rants, I hope you enjoy it.

Pairing : SesshoumaruxKagome

Genre : Action/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Kink/Tragedy

Rated : M

* * *

Matahari berada di puncak kepala, angin bertiup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Di hutan yang dilalui oleh Sesshoumaru, bukan suara kicauan burung yang terdengar, tetapi geraman marah, sumpah serapah, dan bunyi pedang yang beradu. Bau karat, amis, tapi manis menusuk hidung. Rasa ingin tahunya tergelitik, _Inu youkai_ yang sedang dalam pengembaraan itu menunda perjalanannya sejenak untuk mencari tahu.

Hanya beberapa meter maju dari tempatnya semula, Sesshoumaru dapat menyaksikan dua pihak sedang berseteru. Dugaannya benar, sebuah pertarungan berdarah sedang berlangsung.

Apa yang terjamah oleh matanya bukanlah perkelahian _mononoke_ lemah biasa yang memperebutkan wilayah, tapi, salah satu petarung itu adalah Kuroichi. Tidak salah lagi, _ookami youkai_ berambut silver sebahu itu adalah _youkai_ Penguasa Wilayah Timur Musashi, saingannya dalam memperluas wilayah.

Sesshoumaru berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon, dia menyembunyikan auranya untuk memperhatikan pertarungan mereka. Salah satu alis sang _Dai youkai_ berkedut ketika ia melihat lawan Kuroichi adalah seorang setengah siluman _,_ mahluk langka nan terhina. Tidak hanya _hanyou_ biasa, tapi si penantang sang Penguasa Wilayah Timur itu adalah _inu hanyou_ berjenis kelamin wanita!

Rambut hitam panjang _inu hanyou_ itu di kuncir tinggi, sepasang telinga segitiga sekelam mahkota yang ia miliki bertengger di puncak kepala, _kimono_ biru yang ia kenakan hanya sampai pertengahan paha dihiasi oleh percikan cairan kehidupan. Tak ada keraguan, darah yang tadi diendusnya berasal dari _hanyou_ wanita itu. Lengannya terluka oleh sabetan pedang Kuroichi, darah mengalir deras dari lengan kirinya yang kini terkulai lemah. Anehnya, tidak ada ketakutan yang tergambar di wajahnya, hanya seringai yang sadis menghiasi rupa cantiknya.

' _Dia menikmati pertarungan itu,'_ pikir Sesshoumaru. Tanpa sadar, salah satu sudut bibir pria itu terangkat beberapa milimeter.

Entah mengapa, _hanyou_ yang sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya di tangan Kuroichi itu menarik perhatiannya. Tidak pernah dia melihat wanita bertarung seperti itu, seperti tidak ada beban walau lawannya adalah _youkai_ yang terkenal karena keberingasannya dalam menghancurkan lawan. Kuroichi tidak pernah mengenal hasil pertarungan seimbang atau kalah, yang ada di kamusnya hanyalah kemenangan. Dia tidak akan pernah segan membunuh lawan, karena itulah dia menjadi seorang _Dai youkai,_ Penguasa Wilayah Timur, tempat pertarungan itu terjadi saat ini.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi pertanyaanku lagi, Serigala Bodoh!" Tanya Kagome di sela-sela adu pedang mereka. Dada gadis itu kembang kempis, pertarungan itu begitu menguras tenaganya. "Apakah kau kenal seorang _miko_ bernama Kikyo?" Ada nada pahit saat sang _hanyou_ menyebut nama itu.

"Apakah dia seorang pelacur?" Kuroichi bertanya balik dengan senyum menantang.

"Jawabanmu salah!" _Hanyou_ itu mengayunkan pedangnya, Kuroichi tidak sempat mengelak sehingga baju pelindungnya di bagian bahu kanannya hancur. Pedang Kagome hampir saja berhasil memenggal kepala musuhnya yang kini menggeram sebelum tergelak.

Derai tawa pria itu menggema di pelosok hutan.

Bunyi yang membuat gadis itu bertambah muak.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukaiku, Wanita!" Kuroichi tertawa lagi, tawanya penuh dengan penghinaan.

"Tch, kau terlalu cepat tertawa, Orang Tua!" Kagome melumuri cakarnya dengan darah yang mengalir di lengannya yang terluka, darah itu kemudian ia aliri dengan _youki,_ dan dengan satu gerakan cepat ia melepaskan -tetes darah berselimut _youki_ itu berubah menjadi senjata mematikan, layaknya puluhan mata pisau tajam, darahnya membelah udara, secepat kilat berterbangan ke arah sang musuh. Kuroichi yang tidak menyangka akan datangnya serangan balik tak bisa mengelak, serangan itu berhasil menyayat sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kenapa jantan selalu diciptakan dengan ego yang lebih tinggi? Ugh, aku benar-benar membenci itu. Selalu memandang wanita lebih rendah dari mereka!" Kagome berteriak, suaranya bergetar dengan emosi. "Kau akan mati ditanganku bodoh, di tangan seorang wanita!" Suaranya penuh janji untuk menjadikan apa yang dikatakannya sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan.

Kata-kata musuhnya membuat darah Kuroichi mendidih, dia menyerang gadis itu dengan membabi buta, pedangnya diayunkan secara acak, berniat untuk memotong bagian apa saja yang dapat diraihnya. Berkali-kali Kagome menghindar saat Kuroichi mengayunkan pedang ke arah kepalanya, dia melompat kebelakang hanya untuk mundur lagi saat Kuroichi terus bergerak maju.

Dengan mudah, ayunan pedang sang _ookami youkai_ berhasil menghancurkan apa saja yang tersentuh olehnya, pohon-pohon besar disekeliling mereka, bahkan bukit kecil dapat dengan mudahnya dihancurkan hingga berkeping-keping layaknya kue beras.

Pertarungan menjadi tak seimbang, satu langkah mundur bagi Kagome adalah satu langkah maju Kuroichi, pria itu terus-menerus menyerang dengan gelap mata. Harga dirinya menjadi taruhan dan dia tidak akan mati oleh seorang _hanyou_ rendahan, apalagi seorang _hanyou_ wanita!.

Disaat pertarungan berlangsung, Sesshoumaru, satu-satunya penonton yang ada, menyaksikan adegan yang disuguhkan dengan penuh ketenangan. Walau sesungguhnya, sang _Dai youkai_ Penguasa Wilayah Barat itu tidak sepenuhnya bersembunyi, dia bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas tetapi keduanya terlalu dipenuhi dengan nafsu membunuh lawan sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali.

Dari pengamatannya itu, Sesshoumaru menangkap beberapa fakta, seperti yang sudah diketahui luas bahwa pedang Kuroichi adalah, Akaiittou. Pedang Akaiittou adalah pedang yang cukup kuat karena terbuat dari cakar leluhurnya. Namun, kenyataan baru yang mengejutkan adalah, pedang yang dimiliki _hanyou_ wanita itu adalah pedang Makaze. Makaze adalah pedang yang tadinya dimiliki oleh Tokushin, _youkai_ Penguasa Wilayah Utara yang kabarnya telah terbunuh.

Apakah _hanyou_ itu yang membunuh Tokushin? Pasti dialah yang membunuh Tokushin, karena itulah Makaze ada di tangannya. Bila benar seperti itu, apa tujuannya membunuh para _Dai youkai_ Penguasa Wilayah? Dan, jika memang benar dia mengincar para _youkai_ penguasa, dia pasti akan mendatanginya. Andai saat itu tiba, maka, dia, Sesshoumaru, akan dengan senang hati mengirim _hanyou_ itu ke alam lain. Lagi-lagi, satu sudut bibir _inu_ _youkai_ itu terangkat sedikit, itupun hanya untuk setengah detik.

Satu tendangan telak menghantam perut gadis itu. Untuk sejenak, pemikiran Sesshoumaru teralihkan, ' _Mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Tokushin tetapi dia tidak akan berhasil mengalahkan Kuroichi_ ,' pikirnya.

Namun, bila _hanyou_ itu berhasil? Tak pelak, tugasnya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Sebuah tugas yang harus ia laksanakan untuk memenuhi ambisinya demi menguasai seluruh wilayah Musashi. Pasalnya, setelah menahan diri beberapa lama, pada akhirnya Sesshoumaru tidak tahan lagi dengan perjanjian menggelikan yang dibuat ayahnya dengan para penguasa lain. Mengapa ada begitu banyak penguasa bila memang dialah yang terkuat? Perjanjian itu terasa merendahkan dirinya. Perjanjian konyol itu membatasi kemampuannya untuk memperluas wilayah kekuasaan, karena dia yakin, dialah _youkai_ yang terkuat di seluruh tanah Musashi yang terbentang.

Walaupun tugasnya akan semakin ringan dengan kematian satu atau dua penguasa wilayah lain, dan hanya Penguasa Wilayah Selatanlah yang menjadi penghalang akan dirinya dan kekuasaan yang tak terbatas, itu tidak membuat Sesshoumaru sepenuhnya senang. Hanya dengan memikirkan tugasnya dilaksanakan oleh seorang _hanyou_ sangat mengusiknya, terlebih lagi _hanyou_ itu berjenis kelamin wanita. Perbuatan wanita itu membuatnya terganggu, apa yang sebenarnya yang ingin ia capai? Satu hal yang pasti, mahluk menyimpang itu akan menodai penaklukannya atas para penguasa yang lain.

Perlahan namun pasti, mahluk yang selalu Sesshoumaru pandang rendah, kini menyelinap masuk ke pikirannya, membuat _Dai youkai_ itu merasakan dahaga akan pengetahuan tentangnya.

Perhatian Sesshoumaru kembali ke pertarungan. Saat ini, _hanyou_ itu terpojok, dibelakangnya terdapat tebing yang menjulang tinggi. Dia tidak bisa lagi menghindar dari ayunan pedang musuhnya, dia menahan sabetan pedang Kuroichi dengan Makaze. Pedang keduanya bergetar karena menahan kekuatan lawan, kedua lutut wanita itu tertekuk tatkala dia mendorong sekuat tenaga untuk mendorong balik Kuroichi.

Kedua pedang adalah pedang yang mewarisi kekuatan turun temurun para penguasa di satu wilayah. Kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing pedang hampir setara, namun kekuatan serangan yang keluar dari pedang juga tergantung seberapa besar kekuatan _youki_ si pemilik pedang. Dan, pedang itu pula yang menjadikan seorang _youkai_ menjadi seorang penguasa suatu wilayah. Mereka yang disebut penguasa adalah yang dia yang menyandang pedang tersebut, itu bila mereka mewarisi pedang tersebut dari pendahulu mereka atau bila seorang _youkai_ penantang menang melawan penguasa dalam memperebutkan kekuasaan.

Perlahan, Kagome terdorong mundur, setelah satu tarikan nafas dia mengalirkan kekuatan _youki_ -nya melalui pedang. Ledakan cahaya hitam memancar dari Makaze. Secara bersamaan, serangan Kagome di balas dengan ledakan kekuatan seperti api berwarna biru kemerahan milik Kuroichi yang juga dialirkan melalui pedangnya. Kedua kekuatan itu beradu menghasilkan ledakan yang dahsyat dan cahaya yang membutakan mata. Berselang sedetik kemudian, keduanya terpental puluhan meter kebelakang. Pedang keduanya melayang tinggi di udara sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Masing-masing patah menjadi dua.

Kagome memaksa dirinya untuk segera berdiri, tapi keinginannya tak sesuai dengan ketahanan fisik yang dimilikinya, ia kembali terjatuh di kedua lututnya. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sayatan yang masih mengucurkan darah, efek benturan kekuatan _youki_ yang menerpanya. Tapi, tekadnya lebih kuat dari apapun yang menghalanginya, dia bangkit lagi, lalu berlari tuk menyerang Kuroichi dengan senjatanya yang tersisa, juga bagian tubuhnya yang paling berbahaya, yaitu cakar tajamnya. Kagome menekuk kedua kakinya, jarak yang cukup jauh ditempuhnya dalam satu lompatan. Sedetik kemudian, cakarnya sudah berjarak satu inchi dari Kuroichi. Sayangnya, cakar Kagome hanya berhasil merobek bumi, serpihan tanah bertebaran ke segala arah, sang _Dai youkai_ berhasil menghindar sedetik sebelum cakar mematikan itu merobek tubuhnya menjadi tiga bagian.

Kedua iris biru milik Kagome terbakar oleh keinginannya untuk menumpahkan darah sang lawan. "Aku akan membunuhmu, itu pasti!" Gadis itu menyeringai, menampakkan taringnya yang mengancam.

Saat Kagome mencabik permukaan tanah, Kuroichi balik menyerang, sebuah tendangan yang mematikan menghantam punggung sang _hanyou_. Tak ayal, gadis itu jatuh tersungkur mencium tanah. Tanpa membuang waktu tuk merintih pilu, Kagome berguling lalu bangun kemudian berbalik menyerang dengan senjata yang sama. Kali ini, Kuroichi dengan sengaja tidak menghindar, dia menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Kagome dengan tangan kanannya, lalu, dia menyerang lengan kiri Kagome yang terluka.

Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, Kuroichi mencengkram lengan kiri gadis itu dengan sangat kuat. Cakar-cakar yang menembus kulit sang _hanyou_ mengeluarkan pendar warna kehijauan. Wajah pria itu terlihat puas kala cakar yang berselimut racun miliknya itu menghujam daging, meremukan, dan berusaha 'tuk mematahkan. Kagome merintih, berkali-kali ia berusaha menarik tangannya agar bebas, tapi percuma.

Tangan mereka saling bersilangan, geraman mengancam keluar dari mulut Kagome tatkala Penguasa Wilayah Timur itu berkoar, "aku akan merobek mulutmu itu yang berkata akan membunuhku," dia tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Mulut pelacur lebih berguna daripada mulutmu," sambungnya.

Kagome tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Kuroichi, satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Walau wajahnya semakin pucat karena menahan sakit yang tak terelakkan, dia tetap berusaha terlihat kuat di mata lawannya. "Aku akan menunjukkan kegunaan mulutku kepadamu!"

Dengan cepat dia mengigit pergelangan tangan kiri Kuroichi sekuat tenaga, Kagome menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya 'tuk mengoyak-ngoyak daging sang lawan.

Cengkraman pria itu di lengan kiri Kagome kian kuat, Kuroichipun berusaha memisahkan bagian tubuh musuhnya.

Masing-masing dari mereka berjuang keras dan menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, Kagome menutup mata dengan kuat, Kuroichi berteriak lantang.

Cairan merah kental mengalir dari daging yang digigit Kagome turun ke rahang, lalu ke lehernya, taringnya menghujam dalam dan lebih dalam, menembus lapisan otot dan urat nadi, kemudian tulang.

Ketidakberuntungan bergelayut pada Kuroichi, taring Kagome lebih dulu merobek-robek daging lengannya. Kagome dapat merasakan tulang bertemu dengan giginya, dengan satu kali hentakan tulang itu berkeretak, lalu dengan mudah patah, sedetik kemudian pergelangan tangan Kuroichi putus.

"AAARGGH!" Teriakan murka Kuroichi membahana ke penjuru hutan.

Setelah hutan kembali hening, pandangan Kuroichi terpaku pada tempat dimana seharusnya tangannya berada. Matanya terbelalak lebar menatap bonggol lengan kirinya yang masih menyemburkan cairan merah yang hangat. Akan butuh beberapa puluh tahun sebelum tangannya kembali seperti semula, tapi bukan itu permasalahan sebenarnya, cacat yang ia miliki karena bertarung dengan seorang wanita lebih menghina daripada kematian itu sendiri.

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Kagome yang di dominasi oleh warna merah.

Kemudian, beberapa hal terjadi seperti bersamaan; Kagome membuang tangan pria itu begitu saja, ia meludah, mencoba mengusir rasa Kuroichi yang masih menyelimuti mulutnya. Kuroichi melepaskan cengkraman tangan kirinya dari lengan Kagome. Sepersekian detik kemudian, cakar sang _ookami_ yang berlapis darah kian berpendar lebih terang lagi dengan warna kehijauan. Semakin berpendar cakarnya semakin banyak racun yang berkumpul, pendar racun itu semakin meningkat tepat sebelum cakar itu menerobos dada Kagome dengan paksa dalam sekejap mata. Bunyi daging terobek dan tulang iga yang berkeretak patah terdengar. Tangan kiri _Dai youkai_ itu menembus perut sang _inu hanyou_ sebelum bergerak ke atas dada.

"Ugh.." tidak ada jeritan yang sempat terlontar, Kagome memuntahkan segumpal darah segar dari mulutnya.

Wajah, rambut, dan baju Kuroichi basah oleh cairan merah kehidupan milik musuhnya, tapi, serigala itu malah menyeringai. Kuroichi tertawa diantara nafasnya yang pendek-pendek. Mata emas itu berkilat dengan amarah dan kebencian kepada setengah siluman yang berhasil membuatnya kehilangan sebelah tangan. "Hanya dengan satu tangan pun aku dapat dengan mengalahkanmu, _Hanyou_ siaaal!" Katanya penuh dendam.

Kagome tertunduk, sepasang manik biru kelabu itu tertutupi oleh poni lebatnya. Kedua telinga anjing yang berada di puncak kepalanya berkedut kecil, tanda bahwa dia tidak melewatkan satu kata pun yang Kuroichi ucapkan, tanda bahwa dia masih bernafas.

"Lihat mataku!" Perintah Kuroichi. "Lihat mataku saat kau sekarat! Mohonlah kepadaku untuk kematian yang cepat dan tidak menyakitkan, mungkin aku akan berbaik hati untukmu, Wanita Jalang!" Suaranya berat dan penuh tekanan di setiap kata.

Inilah waktu untuknya, pikir Kagome. Dia akan mati disini saat ini, tapi tidak tanpa membalaskan dendamnya. Dengan tekad kuat, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa, cakarnya berhasil mencabik leher sang lawan dengan sekali tebasan. Kepala Kuroichi jatuh menggelinding, sedangkan tubuhnya masih tegap berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan setengah jijik setengah benci, Kagome menendang kepala itu agar menjauh darinya.

"Tidak!" Kagome menyeringai, mencoba tertawa, tetapi hanya rintih pilu, yang terselip dari mulutnya. Nafasnya pendek-pendek, "aku tidak akan bisa menatap matamu bila kepalamu tergelatak di tanah, Serigala Tua Keparat!" Katanya dengan tersendat-sendat.

Merah menggenang di sekelilingnya, rasa sakit kian mengepungnya, namun tawa kecil terselip dari mulutnya. Dia mencabik tangan kanan lawannya hingga terpisah dari lengannya, tubuh Kuroichi ambruk, namun setengah tangan pria itu masih menerobos tubuhnya. Satu, dua tarikan napas ia bergeming. Kagome mempersiapkan diri untuk rasa tidak menyenangkan yang 'kan ia rasakan saat menarik tangan itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Tidak ingin melihat prosesnya untuk mencegah rasa sakit yang berlebih yang akan dikirim ke otaknya bila ia menyaksikan apa yang dilakukannya, Kagome memejamkan mata.

"AAARGH!" teriakan menyayat hati mengisi kesunyian hutan tatkala Kagome menarik dengan cepat tangan itu lalu melemparkannya begitu saja. Sedetik kemudian, kedua tungkainya tak lagi kuat menopang tubuhnya, _hanyou_ itu jatuh terduduk.

Yang terjadi di luar perkiraan Sesshoumaru, alisnya berkerut. Dia berjalan mendekat, memancarkan lagi aura yang tadinya ia tutupi. Bau kematian menyeruak menghampiri penciumannya, matanya memicing melihat ceceran daging yang tadinya Kuroichi, seorang _Dai youkai_ , kini tergeletak tak bernyawa di tangan wanita. ' _Menyedihkan, dan sangat memalukan,_ ' pikir Sesshoumaru.

Wanita itu kini resmi memancing rasa penasarannya, wanita yang juga diselubungi oleh bau kematian. Racun Kuroichi dan leluhurnya, Penguasa Wilayah Timur, adalah racun yang terkuat setelah racun dari keluarganya, racun yang kini menjalar cepat di perut dan lengan wanita itu. Secara perlahan tetapi pasti membuat daging, organ dalam, tulang, dan apapun yang disentuhnya meleleh. Wanita itu pun akan mati sebagai onggokan daging yang berceceran, persis seperti lawannya.

Susah payah, Kagome menyeret tubuhnya untuk bersandar di batang pohon tak jauh dibelakangnya. Disetiap gerakan yang dibuat olehnya, rasa sakit melecut di seluruh inci tubuhnya. _Hanyou_ itu melirik sekilas ke perutnya, tak hanya darah yang mengalir, tapi sesuatu seperti gelembung-gelembung busa berwarna kuning kehijauan, dan benda lengket berwarna putih kini menjadi hiasan di lubang perutnya yang menganga lebar dan semakin lebar.

Lukanya itu tidak menyembuh dengan sendirinya seperti biasanya. "Racun sialan!" Umpatnya.

Setelah Kagome berhasil bersandar di pohon yang ada di belakangnya, ia memejamkan mata. Tapi, ketenangan sebelum kematiannya itu hanya terjadi sesaat sebelum dia merasakan aura _youki_ lain yang mendekat. Aura itu tidak dikenalnya, tapi yang pasti, siapapun pemiliknya, aura itu memancarkan kekuatan yang sangat besar. _'Sepertinya Kuroichi membawa sekutu, dia mengingkari perjanjiannnya untuk menghadapiku seorang diri. Dasar youkai brengsek!'_

 _Youki_ besar itu kian terasa mencekik, tanda bahwa sang pemilik memperkecil jarak dengannya. Sebelumnya, Kagome mengira Kuroichi adalah _youkai_ yang memiliki _youki_ terkuat yang pernah ia temui, tetapi ternyata dia salah. Gelar itu sekarang jatuh pada sosok putih yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik _youki_ dahsyat itu. Dari jauh, _youkai_ itu terlihat tinggi, anggun, tetapi terkesan berbahaya.

Pandangan Kagome mulai buram, entah karena air mata efek menahan sakit, atau karena memang dia sedang sekarat? Ia tidak tahu.

Kagome menggertakan giginya. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanyanya kasar saat jarak mereka hanya selangkah. Kagome mengangkat wajah, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah helaian surai silver panjang yang menjuntai, warna rambut yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunan para penguasa _youkai_ , _canine youkai_. Di antara potongan-potongan tubuh yang berceceran dan darah yang menggenang, sosok itu tidak kehilangan keanggunannya sedikitpun.

Kagome tersenyum sinis saat jawaban yang ia tunggu tidak kunjung datang, _youkai_ itu tetap diam dengan mata menyelidik. Dengan dagu terangkat, gadis itu menambahkan, "Bila kau ingin membalas dendam, cepat lakukan!" Suaranya mulai bergetar.

Walau dengan penglihatan yang kabur, Kagome dapat melihat sorot mata dingin, dua garis magenta di pipinya, dan tanda bulan sabit di dahi _youkai_ itu. Semua tanda yang melengkapi keanggunan dan kekejamannya itu hanyalah penegas status sosok _youkai_ itu sebagai salah satu garis keturunan _Dai youkai_ terkuat, para Penguasa Wilayah.

Sosok yang hanya setapak jauhnya itu masuk ke dalam kriteria buruannya, sayangnya, Kagome merasa bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menyelasaikan misi yang diembannya. Kagome menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon saat mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bernafas walau paru-parunya sudah mulai menyerah oleh racun Kuroichi. Luka menganga di badannya menimbulkan suara desisan, Kagome meraba perutnya sambil menunduk sekilas, busa putih di lukanya semakin banyak.

' _Sial, racun bedebah itu terlalu kuat!'_ Kagome tertawa pahit sedetik sebelum pandangannya berubah hitam pekat.

Berita baiknya adalah, dia masih bisa merasakan sakit, itu berarti dia belum mati secepat yang dia bayangkan dan di inginkannya. Berita buruknya adalah, kematian yang dinantinya akan menjadi kematian yang perlahan dan teramat sangat menyakitkan. Racun itu menggerogoti tubuhnya, seperti lilin yang perlahan-lahan dilumat oleh api. Dia tersenyum membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan ibunya yang dicintainya, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya berkelana sendirian di dunia ini.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum saat kematian merangkulmu?" Tanya _youkai_ asing itu.

Butuh segenap usaha dan kekuatan bagi Kagome untuk mengeluarkan kalimat yang berikutnya, "tidak ada lagi, yang tersisa untukku, di dunia ini." _Tujuanku telah tercapai, kematian._

Tujuan hidupnya telah tercapai? Benarkah? Tanyanya dalam hati. Bila dia keliru tentu saja dia akan mati dengan tidak tenang, dia tidak akan bisa menemui ibunya dengan tersenyum. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mati sekarang, masih ada beberapa _youkai_ lagi yang harus diburunya. Dia tidak bisa mati dengan tenang hingga dia benar-benar yakin telah membunuh bajingan itu. Dia harus tetap hidup. Tapi, bagaimana?

Rintihan terselip dari bibirnya kala pertama kali racun itu menjalar ke jantungnya.

Kagome bisa merasakan kalau dia sekarat, disaat dia ingin hidup disaat itulah dia sekarat, lelucon kejam apalagi yang dipersiapkan _Kami-sama_ untuknya lebih dari ini. Dia menggeram hingga tidak ada suara lagi yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya disaat dia merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya di dunia ini. Pedih yang ia rasakan saat itu bagaikan duri yang bercabang-cabang menghujam ke dalam dagingnya, lalu duri itu dicabut dengan amat sangat perlahan, meninggalkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat hebat hingga dia berharap kematian segera menjemputnya, bukan mempermainkannya seperti ini.

Semenit kemudian, kehidupan perlahan-lahan meninggalkan Kagome, nafas pendeknya telah terhenti. Matanya telah kehilangan cahaya kehidupan, jantungnya telah berhenti memompa darah.

Sesshoumaru memicingkan mata ketika sekumpulan mahluk kerdil berwarna hijau pucat muncul dari alam kematian untuk mengerubungi _hanyou_ itu. Mereka mencoba membawa jiwa wanita itu, ke alam lain. Entah mengapa, kaki pria itu mendekati jasad sang _hanyou._ Dan entah mengapa, pedang peninggalan untuknya terus berdetak. Pedang yang tidak bisa dipakai untuk bertarung itu berdetak, berteriak, dan menuntut untuk digunakan.

.

.

.

Kegelapan menyambut Kagome, gelap pekat, dan sunyi. Apakah ini neraka? Tidak bisakah dia bergabung dengan ibunya di tempat yang lebih baik? Mengapa di dalam kematian pun tidak ada kebahagiaan untuknya? Apakah di alam lain pun terdapat pembedaan untuk manusia, _hanyou_ , dan _youkai_? Bila memang dia tidak bisa berkumpul dengan ibunya, lalu, apa yang harus ia harapkan? Keabadian yang menyiksanya di dunia fana? Atau kematian yang gelap dingin dan sunyi yang memeluknya di dalam kehampaan untuk selamanya? Siapapun yang menciptakannya, tak bisakah merencanakan sedikit saja kebahagiaan untuknya setelah kematian ibunya?

.

.

.

Pada mulanya, Sesshoumaru mengabaikan keinginan Tenseiga, pedang peninggalan sang ayah yang baginya tidak berguna. Pasalnya, pedang itu tidak seperti pedang para penguasa wilayah yang lain, pedang itu bisa menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa dengan sekali tebasan, entah itu _youkai_ , manusia, ataupun _hanyou_ seperti wanita ini. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia menyandang pedang itu tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia gunakan sebab, tidak semua orang sekarat ingin diselamatkan oleh Tenseiga miliknya. Namun, mengapa _inu hanyou_ itu mendapat perlakuan khusus dari pedangnya?

' _Wanita ini, mengapa Tenseiga ingin sekali menyelamatkannya?'_

Hanya ada satu cara agar ia mengetahui jawaban yang dicarinya. Bunyi baja bergesekan dengan sarung pedang, Sesshoumaru mengeluarkan Tenseiga itu dari sarungnya. Dia menjulurkannya di atas tubuh wanita itu dan dengan satu ayunan dia menebas para mahluk-mahluk dari dunia bawah, mengembalikan kehidupan yang sempat terlepas kembali kepada wanita itu.

Detak jantung yang lemah mulai terdengar, lambat-laun aliran darah kembali terpompa ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dada wanita itu bergerak turun-naik dengan lembut kala paru-parunya mulai terisi lagi sedikit demi sedikit oleh udara. _Inu hanyou_ itu masih belum tersadar, tetapi luka-luka itu perlahan tetapi pasti mulai menutup dan tidak ada lagi sisa racun yang mengkontaminasi tubuhnya. Sesshoumaru menyarungkan kembali Tenseiganya lalu dia berbalik berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih yang membutakan mata menyeruak dan menghantam Kagome, lagi-lagi dia tenggelam, bukan dalam gelap yang pekat, kali ini dia tenggelam dalam cahaya putih yang hangat. Cahaya yang secara aneh membuatnya bisa merasakan setetes kecil kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan dan kehangatan yang telah lama dia rindukan. Matanya terbuka perlahan, pandangannya masih kabur, tetapi penciumannya memberi tahunya bahwa dia masih di hutan yang sama.

Kilat cahaya kehidupan telah kembali ke matanya walau mata itu masih memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat, wajah Kagome sangat pucat seakan tidak ada satu tetes darahpun yang mengalirinya. Bau serpihan musuhnya tercium, dia meraba-raba perutnya yang telah tertutup. Tidak ada lagi desis daging yang dilumat oleh racun, tidak ada lagi darah mengalir atau isi perut yang meleleh. Penglihatannya kembali normal, telinga di puncak kepalanya berkedut-kedut ke arah suara daun yang terinjak. Kagome menoleh untuk menatap sosok _youkai_ asing yang tadi berdiri di hadapannya itu terlihat berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu!" niatnya ingin berteriak, tetapi yang terdengar oleh telinganya hanyalah sebatas gumaman. "Apakah, a-apakah aku, baru saja mati?" Bisiknya seakan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kagome yakin, _youkai_ itu bisa mendengar walau suaranya hanya seperti bisikkan, hanya saja ia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Rambut silvernya yang sangat panjang, serta pakaiannya yang terbuat dari sutra, dan _mokomoko_ yang ada di bahu kanan pria itu bergerak anggun dipermainkan oleh angin saat ia berjalan menjauh. Yang tersisa adalah aroma tipis sosok asing tersebut. Seketika, perhatian Kagome teralihkan, ia bisa mencium bau senjata _youkai_ itu di dirinya. Selain itu, ia yakin sekali bahwa ia baru saja mati lalu, apa yang pria itu lakukan padanya? Apakah dia dewa yang memberinya satu kali lagi kesempatan hidup? Tidak, dia bukan dewa karena bau _inu youkai_ menghujam hidungnya dengan pasti, tetapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan bau _youkai_ itu.

Pertanyaan itu sontak terpinggirkan ketika Kagome menyadari bahwa dirinya masih hidup.

Angin berbisik, awan-awan melaju perlahan di langit biru yang indah. Matahari telah bergeser ke langit barat, bayangan pohon telah menjadi lebih panjang dari aslinya. Senada dengan pergerakan sang surya, sesuatu di dalam diri Kagome pun beralih. Dengan itu, keindahan yang terpampang tertutupi oleh kabut kebenciannya akan diri sendiri, dendam yang menggerogoti setiap inci hatinya, dan amarah yang tak berkesudahan. Dunia indah yang terbentang di hadapannya hanyalah lapangan pertempuran baginya, tempat dimana ketidakadilan bercokol. Tempat bersarangnya keserakahan dan kebencian yang menumpahkan semua tetes keringat, darah, dan air mata di atas jerit tangis penderitaan mereka yang lemah. Dunia yang tidak akan berhenti dihiasi oleh pertempuran demi pertempuran.

' _Apakah ada sesuatu yang bernama kedamaian sejati? Jawabannya tentu saja tidak ada.'_

Selagi mengumpulkan kembali kekuatannya, Kagome menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menyimpan bau _youkai_ yang baru saja menolongnya itu di ingatannya baik-baik. Saat memikirkan dewa penolongnya, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Pria itu akan sangat menyesal karena dia telah membantunya, karena ia adalah target selanjutnya. Tawa kecil penuh kepahitan terselip dari mulut Kagome saat dia bangkit berdiri.

Sekali lagi, dia harus menghadapi dunia besar, dingin, dan kejam yang memeluknya.

~To be continued~

* * *

A/N: Ceritanya selesai? Nggak! Critanya baru aja mulai^^ Apa tujuan Kagome? Siapa dewa penolongnya? Penolongnya pasti udah ketebak kan? Hehehe... btw thx for reading, hope you enjoy it. Cerita ini sudah sampai belasan chapter ke depan dan akan di posting setiap weekend bila gak ada halangan ;)

Hanyou: Manusia setengah siluman

Youkai: Silluman

Inu Youkai: Siluman anjing

Canine Youkai: Siluman anjing, serigala, atau sejenisnya.

Youki : Youkai ki - Kekuatan yang dimiliki para youkai

Makaze: Evil Wind

Akaiittou: Red Blade

* * *

Revised 03/05/2017


	2. The lost

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!

Warnings : Character death.

* * *

~Flashback~

Suara kicau burung bersahut-sahutan, desir angin membelai rambutnya yang hitam. Kagome kecil berumur 12 tahun berbaring di padang rumput favoritnya menatap birunya langit, dikelilingi oleh ratusan bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Walaupun terkadang bau bunga yang terlalu manis membuatnya seperti ingin bersin, tapi, ia sangat suka berada di sana.

Bunga-bunga liar yang ia kumpulkan kali ini lebih cantik daripada biasanya, bunga kuning dengan putik merah ditengahnya dan belasan kuntum bunga melati putih kecil yang sedang banyak bermekaran dia masukan ke dalam lengan bajunya. Kagome akan menyelipkannya di baju nanti sehabis mandi, agar baunya sedikit menyerupai ibunya. Iya, bagi penciumannya, bau harum alami ibunya mirip seperti melati.

Setengah berlari, _hanyou_ kecil itu menuju rumahnya. Sambil bersiul mengikuti kicau burung di kejauhan, sesekali Kagome melompat dengan riang. Matahari berada hampir tepat di atas kepalanya saat ia mencapai kebun tempat ia dan ibunya bercocok tanam, dia tahu, dia telah terlambat pulang untuk makan siang karena terlalu asik memetik bunga. Tetapi dia pun tahu, ibunya tidak akan marah kepadanya, karena ibunya memang tidak pernah marah kepadanya, tidak sekalipun.

Lima menit kemudian, pondok yang ia tempati telah terlihat. Sepintas keheranan berkelebat di kepalanya, tidak seperti biasanya, sang ibu tidak menunggunya di ambang pintu dengan wajah khawatir. Bau darah menyapa penciumannya, namun, cepat-cepat Kagome menepis segala praduga dan mempercepat langkah.

Ketika sampai di pintu, Kagome menangkis insting yang menjeritkan bahaya lalu memanggil sang ibu dengan ceria, " _Okaa-san_ ... "

Telinga anjing di puncak kepalanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya berdiri tegak mencoba menangkap suara sekecil apapun. Beberapa saat berlalu, tidak ada jawaban dari ibunya, tidak ada suara selain rintihan kecil, pelan, dan terlalu lemah untuk ditangkap oleh telinga manusia.

"OKAA-SAN!" Dengan panik Kagome memanggil ibunya sambil berlari secepat kilat dan menerobos kamar kecil yang mereka tempati.

Tangannya yang kecil mungil itu bergetar saat pertama kali menemukan ibunya tergeletak di kamar dengan berlumuran darah, _kimono_ -nya terkoyak-koyak sedemikian rupa. Darah mengalir deras dari lima lubang yang kini menghiasi lehernya, lubang dalam yang ditimbulkan oleh cakar panjang dan tajam.

Sisa-sisa air mata membasahi pipi ibunya, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Wanita itu berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bisa menjejalkan udara ke paru-parunya, mulutnya membuka seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Tanpa air mata, Kagome menggenggam tangan sang ibu yang tidak lagi hangat seperti biasanya. _Hanyou_ kecil itu mengangkat tangan ibunya, lalu ia letakkan tangan wanita yang ia sayangi itu di pipinya.

Tangan wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun itu mulai dingin, kehidupan mulai meninggalkannya perlahan, dengan sunyi, dan menyakitkan. Wajah pucatnya ternodai oleh bercak-bercak darah, bulir-bulir keringat menuruni dahinya lalu bersemayam dirambut hitamnya yang tebal.

Melihat sang ibu, satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki di dunia ini, akan pergi meninggalkannya, membuat dada Kagome seperti dimasukkan batu sebesar kepala manusia, sakit yang ia rasakan begitu menghujam.

Napas gadis kecil itu tertahan, dengan suara parau, ia memanggil, " _Kaa-san ..."_

Walau hatinya menangis, sang ibu menguatkan diri. Pemandangan manalagi yang lebih menyedihkan bila dibandingkan dengan melihat anak yang sangat ia sayangi harus bersedih karena melihatnya sekarat? Meski batinnya sangat tersiksa kala memikirkan gadisnya yang tercinta akan sebatang kara hidup di dunia, dimana para _youkai_ memburunya dan manusia membencinya, demi menenangkan putri kecilnya, dengan susah payah, ia tersenyum.

"Ka-go ... " dia terbatuk-batuk, semakin banyak darah yang keluar dari lubang di lehernya. Sebagai tanggapan, gadis itu mengangguk beberapa kali sambil membelai pipi sang ibunda dengan penuh cinta. Berusaha mengusir pilu hati, Kagome mengigit bibirnya tatkala ia mendengar bunyi yang mirip siulan setiap kali ibunya mencoba menarik nafas.

"Kagome, kumohon ... " perjuangan mengisi tiap kata sang ibu yang terbata-bata.

Mata Kagome mulai terasa perih, dengan suara bergetar, ia merintihkan satu panggilan, " _Okaa-san.."_ dia memohon, " _Kaa-san..."_ suaranya kian pecah.

"Tetap, hi-dup ... ba-ha-gia ... Aku menyayangimu, Kagome." Dengan itu, sepasang manik cokelat miliknya tertutup. Masa kebersamaan mereka di dunia telah habis.

" _KAA-SAN_!" Panggil Kagome dengan putus asa. Seketika itu juga, tangisnya meledak, air mata mengucur deras meninggalkan matanya. Dia memeluk erat-erat sebelum mengguncang mayat sang ibu beberapa kali sebelum memeluk erat jasad itu lagi.

" _Okaa-san_ , kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku... " Kagome menarik diri untuk bisa menatap wajah ibunya, dia membelai wajah sang ibu. _"Kaa-san..."_ rengeknya seraya mengusap darah yang mulai mengental dan mengering di wajah ibundanya.

Tetes kesedihan berderai tanpa henti ketika Kagome memandang wajah pucat tak bernyawa itu. Tubuhnya berguncang kala ia mencium pipi ibunya yang dingin. " _Kaa-san..."_ panggilnya dengan suara serak oleh tangis. Walau banyak kata yang ingin dia teriakkan, tapi hanya kata panggilan itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

 _'Bagaimana aku hidup tanpamu, hanya kaulah yang menyayangiku. Mengapa kau pergi secepat ini? Mengapa kau tidak membawaku bersamamu? Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku sangat menyayangimu, bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku untuk tetap hidup bila engkau, napasku, telah terenggut dariku? Bagaimana mungkin kau memintaku tuk bahagia bila kebahagiaanku adalah dirimu ... Mengapa kau jahat kepadaku Okaa-san, kau meninggalkanku. Aku membencimu ... aku sangat membencimu ..., Kaa-san ...'_

"KAA-SAN!" Teriaknya histeris. "Bangun kaa-san! Kumohon, bangun ... " Kagome roboh di atas dada sang ibu. "Aku mohon ..., aku mohon ... " isaknya. Dengan suara tercekat dan napas tersendat, Kagome kembali meratap, "aku mohon ... "

Kagome menyandarkan kepanya di atas dada sang ibu, ia ikut berbaring dan terus memeluk ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Hatinya semakin teremas sakit, irama detak jantung yang dulu selalu menjadi lagu pengantar tidurnya kini tak lagi terdengar. Dia tidak bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan pelukan yang ibunya berikan. Hanya sang ibu lah yang menerima keberadaannya di dunia ini, hanya wanita itu satu-satunya yang membuat ia merasa dicintai.

Kagome mengangkat kepala, sontak, kedua sudutnya alis dan bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, wajahnya kembali terguncang oleh pilu ketika ia menatap mata ibunya yang masih terbuka, namun hampa. Tidak ada secercah kehidupan yang terpancar di safir cokelat milik sang ibunda tercinta. Mata itu tak lagi dapat balik menatapnya, tidak ada lagi balasan senyum penuh ketulusan untuknya, tanpa wanita yang telah melahirkannya di dunia ini, ia sendiri.

Kagome mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran, dengan lembut dia menutup kedua mata ibunya. Tangisannya pun kembali meledak, tubuhnya kembali berguncang oleh kesedihan. Setelah lelah menangis, dia masih terus memeluk mayat ibunya.

Tidak ada tenaga yang bersemayam di tubuhnya.

Tidak ada semangat hidup yang tersisa di dirinya.

Waktu yang berlalu seakan merangkak lamban saat Kagome memeluk ibunya, jasad ibunya. Tangan gadis itu membelai lembut punggung tangan sang ibu, merasakan kulit yang semakin dingin itu, Kagome memaksa diri untuk bangkit. _Hanyou_ kecil itu hendak menutupi tubuh ibunya dengan selimut, saat itulah dia mendapati tubuh ibunya penuh dengan luka sayatan dan lebam. Dia terkejut saat mengetahui luka fatal yang dimiliki ibunya tidak hanya di leher, tetapi di banyak tempat.

Darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya perut ibunya membuat Kagome tidak tahan untuk tidak memalingkan wajah, dia tidak ingin melihat luka-luka itu, dia tidak ingin membayangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh ibunya. Dia meringis, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi, dia memejamkan mata erat-erat sambil menarik napas panjang beberapa kali hingga akhirnya bisa menenangkan diri.

Tenang tak dapat ia raih, pada akhirnya, Kagome yang bermuram durja beranjak keluar dari pondok kecilnya. Pondok yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan, jauh dari pemukiman manusia yang membencinya tetapi cukup aman dari _youkai_ yang sering memburunya. _Hanyou_ itu berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, mencari tempat yang baik untuk mengubur ibunya.

 _Mengubur ibunya_ , kata-kata itu teramat menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

Amarah membara di dalam dirinya, Kagome berpaling dari tujuan awal, ia berjalan cepat jauh ke dalam hutan semakin cepat dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Air matanya yang meluncur segera mengering oleh angin. Kaki-kaki kecilnya semakin melaju cepat, kedua tangannya terentang, dengan cakarnya, ia menebas dahan-dahan yang terlewati.

 _'Mengapa tidak ada youkai yang memburu disaat aku ingin sekali mati_?'

Dia sudah tak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini, apa yang hati kecilnya bisikkan adalah sebuah kehendak yang wajar.

Gadis itu berhenti di tepi sebuah sungai, dadanya turun-naik, yang menjadi sasaran cakarnya kali ini adalah batu sungai yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Kagome mengayunkan tangannya sekuat tenaga, berusaha mencabik-cabik batu yang tak berdosa itu. Tapi, untuk fisiknya yang belum matang sebagai seorang _hanyou,_ batu itu terlampau kuat, tidak mudah hancur. Pada akhirnya, ia malah melukai kedua tangannya sendiri.

Kagome tidak berhenti menyakiti dirinya untuk waktu yang lama, tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali yang ia rasakan walaupun darah mulai mengalir deras dari tangannya, sang _inu hanyou_ kecil itu tidak berhenti sampai batu itu hancur menjadi kerikil.

Andai saja, rasa sakit ditangannya bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Kagome jatuh terjerembab di tepi sungai, _kimono_ -nya ikut basah saat air menjilat-jilat lukanya di tangannya. Untuk beberapa menit berikutnya Kagome bergeming di tempat hingga air sungai kembali tenang. Dia ingin sekali menangis, tetapi air matanya seakan mengering. Untuk waktu yang lama, gadis itu hanya dapat tertunduk, merenungi nasib sambil memandang refleksi dirinya di sungai. Mata biru yang terpampang di pantulan dirinya terselimuti oleh takut, marah, sedih, putus asa, dan dendam.

Karena sedih, telinga di puncak kepalanya menempel di kepalanya. Setelah melihat salah bagian tubuhnya yang bersifat _animalistic_ , Kagome menatap tangannya yang bercakar sebelum mencelupkannya ke sungai. Dinginnya air menyejukkan luka di tubuhnya, tetapi tidak dengan luka permanen di jiwanya.

Kagome mengangkat tangannya lagi dan melihat luka-lukanya, dengan amat sangat perlahan tetapi pasti, luka gores dan parut yang baru saja ia ukir mulai mengering sebelum menutup sempurna tanpa bekas sama sekali. Tepat saat itu, pemulihan diri yang cepat sebagai _hanyou_ sama sekali tak disyukurinya.

Saat itu, yang ia inginkan hanyalah bergabung dengan sang ibu dalam kematian.

Tetapi, dia teringat wajah sang ibu ketika mengutarakan pesan terakhirnya, ia harus tetap hidup, ia harus untuk bahagia. Hal yang tidak mungkin, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hidup bahagia bila ingatan terakhir tentang ibunya adalah akhir hidup yang mengenaskan? Membiarkan ibunya merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya oleh luka yang terus mengalirkan darah, membiarkan dia tidak bisa bernafas, dan tenggelam oleh darahnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ingatannya itu menyiksanya, amarah dan dendam kini bersemayam di dadanya.

Kagome menutup matanya, untuk beberapa saat dia bagai benda tak bernyawa sebelum sesuatu mengambil alih tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terbuka, dia memandang pantulan dirinya di sungai, pandangannya tak lagi menerawang.

Tangannya terkepal erat, ujung-ujung cakarnya yang meruncing terbenam beberapa sentimeter ke dalam daging di telapak tangannya. Tanpa sadar, darah mengalir deras dari tangannya lalu menetes ke sungai.

Darah yang menodai air sungai membuat Kagome terenggut dari lamunan. Raut wajahnya berubah tegas. Dahulu, dia selalu takut untuk melihat refleksi dirinya di sungai, karena yang dia lihat hanyalah monster. Dia ingin seperti ibunya, manusia, lembut, dan berparas cantik. Tetapi sekarang berbeda, Kagome bersyukur untuk kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Gadis itu lantas menatap tangannya, disaat itulah ia tersadar akan kekuatannya. Ya, dia mempunyai kekuatan. Dan, setelah kematian ibunya, kekuatannya itu dapat ia gunakan untuk mencapai tujuan hidup yang baru: Ia akan menuntut balas bagi siapapun yang telah membunuh ibunya.

Apapun yang akan terjadi, walau nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

Kagome tak lagi bersedia mengalah pada dunia, bukan salahnya bila dia terlahir sebagai _hanyou_ , bukan pula salahnya bila ibunya yang seorang _miko_ jatuh cinta kepada seorang _youkai_. Semua itu adalah salah manusia yang mengusir dia dan ibunya dari desa, semua itu salah para _youkai_ yang tidak bisa menerimanya dan menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang sangat dibenci. Bagi mereka Kagome si _hanyou_ hanyalah suatu penyimpangan. Dan semua pandangan picik dan dangkal itu adalah salah mereka! Bukan dia!

Kagome bangkit, berlari lagi menuju rumahnya, untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk sang ibu, seorang _miko,_ bernama Kikyo.

Dia berhenti sesaat di depan pondok yang ia tinggali berdua dengan ibunya. Kagome menarik napas panjang demi menegarkan hati. Ia mengerti, bahwa mulai detik ini, ia sendiri.

Sang _hanyou_ kecil menelan ludah sebelum melangkahkan kaki, mencoba menekan emosinya dan membiarkan logikanya yang berjalan. Dia tidak akan melupakan keputusannya yang sudah bulat, dia akan mewujudkannya entah apapun yang akan terjadi. Dan, pertama-tama yang harus ia temukan adalah petunjuk, tak peduli sekecil apapun itu.

Dia meringis setiap kali matanya menelusuri sekian banyak luka di tubuh ibunya, luka sayatan, cakar, hingga luka merah karena benturan yang ia tahu akan menjadi luka memar yang membiru beberapa hari kemudian itupun jka sang ibu masih hidup.

Matanya menyelidik, menelusuri ruangan yang kacau balau karena perlawanan terakhirnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, bangga dengan ibunya yang tidak akan pernah mudah menyerah dan begitupun dia, pikirnya. Dia tidak akan mudah menyerah walaupun tidak ada petunjuk apapun yang bisa dilihatnya dari ruangan itu, tetapi ada petunjuk tentang baunya. Walau tercemar dengan bau darah, samar-samar dia masih bisa mencium bau bajingan itu.

Kagome mengambil secarik kain kecil dari rak kayu sederhana yang mereka jadikan tempat menyimpan baju, lalu dia mengambil baskom kecil. Kain bersih dia gelar di ruang depan disamping perapian bersandingan dengan kain kecil dan baskom yang telah lebih dulu ia siapkan. Tanpa susah payah dia menggendong ibunya dari kamar ke tempat yang ia siapkan, secara perlahan dan hati-hati dia membasuh wajah ibunya dengan kain kecil yang dibasahi air.

Mendung menggantung di wajah gadis itu, kedua alisnya semakin berkerut di tengah setiap saat kain itu menyentuh luka-luka sang _miko_. Dia menepuk-nepuk kain itu pada luka sayat panjang dan dalam yang menganga secara vertikal dari dada hingga pusar dengan teramat lembut, seakan-akan tidak ingin menyakiti mayat ibunya lebih jauh lagi. Kagome mengelap lengan dan tangan ibunya secara bergantian kanan, lalu kiri, napasnya tercekat sesaat dia menyadari ada sesuatu di tangan kiri ibunya yang terkepal.

Terdapat beberapa helai rambut silver yang sangat halus dan panjang, seperti rambut milik ayahnya.

Apakah rambut itu milik ayahnya? Apakah ayahnya yang telah membunuh ibunya? Mau tidak mau itulah satu-satunya petunjuk yang mengarah pada si bajingan yang akan mati di tangannya. Dia telah menjanjikan kematian yang sangat perlahan dan menyakitkan, dan ia akan menepati janjinya itu, suatu saat nanti. Dengan segera dia menaruh rambut itu di secarik kain kecil melipatnya lalu menyimpannya di lengan _kimono_ -nya, inilah yang dicarinya sepotong kecil bukti mahluk yang akan diburunya hingga ke ujung dunia.

Setelah tubuh itu bersih dan jubah _miko_ sang ibu sudah dikenakan, tibalah waktu untuk berpisah. Walau jiwanya masih hancur dan hatinya masih terberai, tetap saja, beban di dada Kagome sedikit terangkat kala ia melihat wajah tenang sang ibu. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya, setidaknya, tidak ada lagi kesedihan, kesusahan, dan rasa sakit yang ibunya rasakan. Hanya akan ada kedamaian disana untuknya di tempat yang terindah lebih indah dari tempat manapun di dunia ini.

Gadis itu telah meletakan jasad ibunya dengan hati-hati di lubang kubur, tubuh _miko_ itu sudah tertutup tanah dari batas leher kebawah. Dua tetes air mata lagi-lagi menemukan celah tuk meluncur turun ke pipi Kagome kala ia menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan terakhir teruntuk sang ibu tersayang.

"Aku, sangat menyayangimu, _Okaa-san..._ " katanya dengan tersendat.

Di atas gundukan tanah itu, Kagome meletakkan bunga yang telah dia petik pagi tadi. Lalu, sebuah kertas sutra penangkal _youkai_ , ia sematkan di batu nisan itu.

Tangan mungilnya mengelus batu itu sejenak. "Tunggu aku disana, _Kaa-san_ ," bisiknya perlahan dengan suara pecah dan bergetar.

Waktu terentang selama beberapa saat, Kagome dengan rahang yang mengeras berdiri kaku membelakangi makam, matanya kosong saat menatap api menjilat pondok kecil mereka. Asap hitam mengepul, seakan hendak menodai birunya langit. Jelaga berterbangan, begitupun mimpi-mimpinya. Percik-percik api berwarna jingga muncul sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap mata, persis seperti semua harapannya. Bunyi keretak kayu yang dilahap api seakan simbol dari jiwanya yang terpecah. Arang bekas pembakaran di beberapa bagian pondoknya serupa dengan hatinya yang kini teramat pekat.

Harta paling berharga miliknya di dunia ini sudah dia kubur di bawah pohon besar yang telah hidup berabad-abad yang lalu dan akan terus hidup berabad-abad kemudian, harta itu adalah ibunya.

Dia tidak akan bisa menempati tempat yang akan selalu menghantuinya dengan bayangan kematian ibunya, oleh karena itu ia menyulut api.

Kagome hanya ingin mengingat ibunya yang hangat dan ceria di masa-masa indah mereka, walau itu susah.

Gadis setengah siluman itu terus berdiri di sana, terpaku menatap merah yang menyala dan hitam yang kelam, simbol dari kehidupannya di masa yang akan datang.

Gelap oleh kebencian.

Dan merah oleh pertumpahan darah.

* * *

E/N: Kedengarannya bodoh, tapi gw nangis waktu nulis ini sambil dengerin lagu Flares by The Script.

Btw thx for read and review, i really appreciate it.

Edit on 23-12-2015, mengganti panggilan Kagome dari mama ke Okaa-san karena lebih sesuai dengan setting tempat di sengoku jidai. Di anime Kagome memang manggil ibunya dengan sebutan mama, tapi di BHT dia hidup di sengoku jidai, jadi sepertinya Okaa-san lebih tepat :)

Revised 05/05/2017


	3. Alter Ego

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha!

A/N: Short chapter ini berisi sedikit penjelasan tentang para penguasa wilayah.

* * *

Tidak seperti manusia, bagi para _youkai,_ wilayah Jepang yang jauh sebelum jaman feudal disebut sebagai Musashi, hanya terbagi menjadi empat bagian; Wilayah Utara dan Wilayah Timur dikuasai oleh dua _ookami youkai_. Sedangkan, Wilayah Barat dan Wilayah Selatan dikuasai oleh para _inu youkai._

Tugas para penguasa wilayah adalah mengatur semua _youkai_ yang tinggal di dalam wilayah kekuasaannya, baik _youkai_ kelas menengah maupun _mononoke_ yang tak lebih pintar dari hewan liar yang buas. Bagaimanapun juga, kebuasan dan keliaran adalah insting alamiah para _youkai,_ mereka tetap butuh seorang pemimpin yang dapat mengatur agar tidak terjadi banyak pertarungan yang hanya akan menuntun mereka pada kehancuran kaum mereka sendiri.

Tidak hanya para _youkai_ , beberapa di antara para penguasa itu juga membawahi banyak desa manusia. Di dua wilayah, para _youkai_ dan manusia hidup berdampingan dengan tentram. Wilayah Selatan yang dikuasai Takigawa dan wilayah Barat dipimpin oleh Touga yang berjuluk Inu no Taisho adalah kedua wilayah yang memiliki toleransi tinggi terhadap manusia. Keduanya memerintah dengan cukup adil, baik itu untuk manusia maupun para _youkai._

Dibawah kekuasaan mereka, tidak akan ada _youkai_ yang menyerang dengan membabi buta desa yang mereka lindungi, begitupun sebaliknya, tidak akan ada _youkai_ yang diserang oleh para _hoshi_ maupun _miko_ dengan kemampuan spiritual mereka tanpa alasan kuat. Bahkan, pertempuran antar klan manusia juga jarang terjadi di wilayah yang mereka lindungi. Para _Daimyo_ dan para petinggi klan pun patuh pada keduanya.

Walau tidak dapat dikatakan bahwa ada hubungan yang sangat baik diantara keempatnya, para _Dai youkai_ yang menjadi penguasa selalu saling menghormati satu sama lain. Diluar dugaan siapapun, dengan kekuasaaan dan kekuatan besar yang ada, sangat kecil sekali pergesekan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Hanya beberapa insiden kecil yang terjadi di batas-batas wilayah yang tidak akan berpengaruh besar kepada kedua belah pihak yang bersinggungan.

Selama berabad-abad lamanya, tidak ada benturan langsung antar para penguasa wilayah. Namun, pada akhirnya, pergeseran terjadi, masa telah bergulir. Keadaan berubah seiring bergantinya zaman dan para penguasa. Hubungan di antara para penguasa wilayah mulai menyeruak sepeninggal Penguasa Wilayah Utara dan Timur yang hampir bersamaan. Ketegangan yang terjadi bermula dari dua _Dai youkai_ yang menjadi Penguasa Wilayah baru yaitu, Tokushin dan Kuroichi. Situasi seperti itu tak berlangsung lama, Inu no Taisho lekas menekan gejolak yang ada. Agar keadaan kembali tenang, ia mengikat keempatnya dengan sebuah perjanjian. Perjanjian yang membuat para penguasa wilayah tidak menganggu satu sama lain.

Situasi memang terkendali, tapi kedamaian itu hanya bertahan untuk beberapa sesaat. Inu no Taisho, sang pencetus perdamaian, menemui ajalnya. Dengan itu, kekuasaan jatuh kepada satu-satunya putra yang ia miliki, Sesshoumaru.

Dengan kepemimpinan Sesshoumaru yang dipandang remeh oleh Tokushin dan Kuroichi, suasana Timur dan Utara kembali memanas. Berawal dari kejadian kecil di perbatasan, perseteruan sengit keduanya pun pecah. Dahaga para penguasa akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan tak lagi tertahankan, mereka tak lagi menyatakan diri sebagai rival secara diam-diam. Karena kini, perjanjian terlupakan, dan peraturan kuno tak tertulis kembali dijunjung oleh ke empat _Dai youkai_ , peraturan purba tentang siapa yang terkuatlah yang akan bertahan dan menjadi pemenang.

Siapapun yang bisa mengalahkan para penguasa wilayah yang lain, dalam arti membunuhnya, tentu saja akan menjadi penguasa wilayah tersebut. Dan, pola pikir para _Dai youkai_ itu semakin memburuk dengan fakta yang ada, walau sejak ribuan tahun lamanya penguasa wilayah dan pemilik pedang yang terpilih itu diwariskan secara turun-temurun, tapi kenyataannya, penguasa wilayah sejati hanya dilihat dari kepemilikan pedang legendaris yang berasal dari masing-masing wilayah.

Oleh sebab itulah keempat senjata yang menjadi penanda kekuatan dan kekuasaan diperebutkan. Keempat pedang yang menjadi wadah berkumpulnya kekuatan para penguasa wilayah yang telah wafat itu adalah; Makaze, napas iblis yang berasal dari Utara. Akaiittou yang juga berjuluk pedang merah dari Timur. Yoarashi, petir hitam dari Selatan. Dan yang terakhir adalah Tenseiga, pedang langit dari Barat.

Meskipun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, para _Dai youkai_ benar-benar mengambil waktu mereka. Selagi keempatnya sibuk memikirkan matang-matang taktik terbaik untuk mengalahkan lawan, para penantang kecil sebagai teman latihan tanding pun berdatangan.

Kabar tentang perpecahan para _Dai youkai_ yang beredar sudah pasti membangkitkan perhatian siapapun yang mendengarnya. Para manusia khawatir, _mononoke_ lemah tanpa nyali hanya dapat mengkerut takut, para _youkai_ yang cerdas, yang mengerti bahwa yang mereka tantang tidak hanya sang penguasa wilayah tapi juga akumulasi kekuatan para penguasa terdahulu, hanya duduk manis dan memperhatikan perkembangan yang ada. Sedangkan sisanya, mereka yang berbekal sedikit keahlian namun menjadi wadah ketamakan, kebodohan, juga kepongahan yang tak tertanggungkan, satu-persatu datang tuk merebut salah satu dari keempat pedang tersebut

Para penantang yang bertandang hanya meninggalkan nama, nama yang kan segera dilupakan. Sudah pasti, kabar itu menciutkan nyali siapapun yang mendengarnya. Semakin lama, jumlah para penantang semakin mengerucut sebelum menghilang sama sekali. Akan tetapi, fakta itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun nyali seorang _hanyou_ wanita tertentu yang hidup karena api dendam di dalam dadanya, yang tidak takut akan kematian, dan bahkan, kematian itu sendirilah yang ia harapkan.

-.

Sore itu, hutan seakan ikut terdiam bersama Kagome yang berjalan dengan langkah limbung dan kepala tertunduk. Dengan satu hentakan, ia melompat ke pohon besar terdekat. Hampir di dahan tertinggi, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang letih lalu memejamkan mata. Waktu telah terentang setelah pertempuran terakhirnya dengan Kuroichi, tubuhnya hampir sepenuhnya pulih total.

Kagome membuka matanya, iris biru kelabu menatap tajam bayang senja. Tangan kanannya merayap ke dada sebelah kirinya, untuk sejenak ia menghayati tiap hentakan di dalam rongga dadanya, sebelum kembali terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Dadanya masih saja terasa sakit, bukan karena luka fisik yang disebabkan oleh _ookami youkai_ yang menjadi lawannya, melainkan oleh luka batin yang menyiksa.

Keberanian dan tekadnya seakan ikut tenggelam bersama matahari di ufuk barat. Tidak ada lagi Kagome sang _hanyou_ tangguh, yang ada hanyalah Kagome si sebatang kara yang menyerah kalah oleh rasa putus asa yang menggerogoti hati, tubuh, dan jiwanya. Misi yang ia emban terasa melelahkan, lagi-lagi ia terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian. Satu-satunya kepastian yang tersedia baginya dan bagi semua mahluk hidup di muka bumi ini hanyalah satu hal: Kepastian akan kematian.

Iya, kematian. Kematian yang baru saja menghampirinya! Dan setelah kematian yang ia lalui, yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah kehampaan. Kehampaan yang begitu mencekik. Selama ini, yang menjadi penggerak tubuhnya adalah bara dendam dan kobaran api amarah. Meskipun kedua perasaan negatif yang dipupuknya semakin lama semakin merusaknya, setidaknya, hidupnya tidaklah hampa. Itu yang ia pikirkan, satu-satunya pembenaran atas apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini.

Akan tetapi, entah mengapa, setelah dia bangkit dari kematian, bara dendam dan kobaran api di jiwanya sedikit terpadamkan. Hasratnya untuk merobek-robek kerongkongan musuhnya sedikit memudar, tergantikan oleh rasa muak kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia muak karena telah menjadi mesin pembunuh, muak karena menjadi seseorang yang dia benci, dan yang paling memuakkan bagi Kagome adalah menjadi apa yang para manusia tuduhkan padanya, seorang monster.

Seorang monster, sebutan itu memang cocok untuknya, tidak ada rasa syukur di hatinya kepada siapapun yang telah menciptakannya, dan tidak juga rasa terima kasih kepada _youkai_ yang telah memberinya kesempatan kedua. Bukan berarti ia mengharapkan kematian secepat itu, saat ini tidak! Berbeda dengan dirinya yang beberapa tahun lalu, dengan seluruh ketidakpastian yang melingkupinya saat ini, dia tidak ingin mati, tidak sebelum dia pasti kalau misinya telah tercapai.

Dan setelah misinya telah tercapai? Kagome tak dapat menjawabnya.

Dia bila suatu saat kematian yang tak dapat ditolak datang menjemputnya, adakah seseorang yang kehilangannya? Adakah seseorang yang akan bersedih? Dia tahu jawabannya dengan pasti, tidak ada tetes air mata yang jatuh karena kepergiannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia hanyalah sebuah penyimpangan yang teramat sangat dibenci. Dia hanyalah bahan olok-olok agar Sang Pencipta tidak kekurangan hiburan untuk disaksikan.

Dia bagaikan sebuah lalat diantara kupu-kupu. Tak peduli di mana pun ia berada, tidak ada tempat untuknya, baik di dunia manusia, maupun di hadapan para _youkai_.

Dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam, Kagome meluruskan kakinya di atas dahan pohon, lalu menyilangkan dua tangan di atas dada. Perutnya sudah meneriakkan protes, namun tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk mencari buah atau hewan kecil untuk diburu. Efek racun Kuroichi terlalu kuat untuknya yang hanya seorang _hanyou_ , sebuah kepastian bahwa dia tidak akan bisa hidup kembali bila tidak karena dewa penolongnya kemarin. Mengingat _youkai_ misterius itu, satu hal yang Kagome yakini, pria itu adalah salah satu penguasa wilayah.

Arus pikiran membawa Kagome kembali mengingat masa-masa awal perburuannya. Tokushin, Penguasa Wilayah Utara adalah yang pertama di carinya. Pencarian itu tidaklah mudah, jarak yang di tempuh juga tidaklah dekat. Dia memulai perjalanannya ke Utara hingga menemui _Dai youkai_ itu hampir setahun lamanya. Pada awalnya, pencariannya hanyalah sebuah misi bunuh diri, seorang _hanyou_ kecil menantang sang penguasa hanya dengan berbekal nyali.

Perjalanan itu sendiri telah menempanya dengan cara yang teramat keras. Disepanjang perjalanan, tak terhitung banyaknya _youkai_ yang berusaha ingin memakannya, membunuhnya hanya untuk kesenangan, bahkan ada juga yang ingin menyetubuhinya. Semua itu adalah pembelajaran untuknya, pembelajaran untuk bertarung dan juga sebuah latihan untuk bertahan hidup. Latihan mahal yang mempertaruhkan nyawa, tetapi dengan itu dia telah menemukan kekuatan sejatinya.

Cara bertarungnya alami, tidak ada seorang guru pun yang mengajarinya bagaimana cara cepat membaca pertarungan, bagaimana cara menemukan kelemahan musuh, dan menghadiahkan sebuah serangan di titik fatal 'tuk melumpuhkan sang lawan dalam sekejap. Cakar, taring, kecepatan, kekuatan, pendengaran, dan penciuman super, semua hal yang pada awalnya dia anggap sebagai kutukan kini menjadi anugerah. Semua kelebihan yang Kagome miliki ia gunakan semaksimal mungkin demi satu tujuan inti, bertahan hidup walau hanya untuk memadamkan api dendam.

Tidak sedikit _youkai_ kuat yang ditemuinya di dalam perjalanan, dan tak jarang pula dia sekarat setelah pertempuran. Anggota tubuh yang retak, patah, luka tusuk, dan beragam jenis luka sudah terbiasa bersemayam di tubuhnya. Pada kondisi seperti itu, ia akan bersembunyi berhari-hari bahkan berminggu-minggu untuk memulihkan tubuhnya di tempat yang ia anggap aman. Untuk mengisi perut, Kagome akan memakan apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya, walau itu hanya daun-daunan yang rasanya pahit dan sepat, buah-buahan yang masih mentah, maupun hewan kecil malang yang tak sengaja lewat di dekatnya. Pada dasarnya, ia akan memakan apapun yang terjangkau olehnya.

Setelah tubuhnya hampir sepenuhnya pulih, ia 'kan melanjutkan perjalanan. Sebuah keberuntungan baginya, menemui penguasa _youkai_ tidaklah sesulit menemui _Daimyo_ dari kalangan manusia, tidak ada penjaga karena mereka adalah sang penjaga wilayah. Karena perarturan tak tertulis yang berlaku, siapapun boleh menantang sang _youkai_ penguasa. Siapapun yang menjadi Penguasa Wilayah harus siap melayani pertarungan yang hampir tiada henti. Dan bagi sang penantang, nyawa adalah syarat mutlak yang dipertaruhkan, tidak akan ada hasil seimbang atau kesempatan kedua. Yang ada hanyalah kemenangan atau kematian.

Akan tetapi, menjadi _youkai_ penguasa wilayah pun bukan tanpa imbalan, selain disegani oleh para _youkai_ lain dan ditakuti manusia. Ada kebanggaan yang tak terhingga dari gelar yang tersemat yang lebih berharga dari nyawa.

Di dalam hidup Kagome, tidak ada hitam dan putih, yang ada hanyalah abu-abu suram. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang benar-benar baik maupun benar-benar buruk, keduanya menjadi samar. Di sudut manapun di dunia yang Kagome tempati selalu menjadi ladang pertempuran dan darah berceceran. Bila saja pertarungan sudah menjadi bagian dari alam, maka, semua yang telah dilakukan olehnya sudah berada di jalur yang tepat walau tujuan hidup kosong yang selama ini dikejarnya perlahan semakin jauh merusak dirinya sendiri.

Mengejar seorang iblis untuk pembalasan dendam tak ayal membuatnya berlumuran darah oleh iblis-iblis yang dibantainya, lama kelamaan dia akan menjadi iblis itu sendiri. Mahluk terkutuk yang selalu membawa kesengsaraan bagi siapapun yang bertamu di hidupnya. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari hidup ini selain dendam yang terbalaskan?

Hingga kini dia tidak bisa menjawabnya, dia tidak berani berharap lebih dari kematian yang cepat dan tidak menyakitkan untuknya bila saat itu tiba. Mungkin itu satu-satunya tujuan hidup yang masuk akal baginya, sama masuk akalnya dengan menanti sang fajar esok hari.

Di tahun-tahun menyakitkan yang telah ia lalui dalam kesendirian, langit menjadi atapnya, hutan menjadi rumahnya, pohon menjadi ranjangnya, siulan angin menjadi musik yang menemani di kesepian yang selalu menghantuinya. Lima tahun hidup dalam perjuangan, hanya satu teman yang dimilikinya, teman yang tidak pernah ia duga akan didapatkannya. Teman aneh untuk dirinya yang juga tak kalah aneh. Dari dialah Kagome mengetahui segalanya, bagaimana cara mencari ayahnya dan pembunuh ibunya.

Garis jingga kemerahan di batas langit sudah sirna, selimut malam telah terbentang, bintang-gemintang menampakkan diri, kegelapan menyelimuti. Di tengah kesunyian yang menusuk, kerapuhan jiwa mulai merajai, serpihan jiwanya yang susah payah dia rekatkan saat siang hari kini kembali tercerai-berai menjadi serpihan yang lebih kecil yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan berubah menjadi debu yang menghilang tertiup bisik angin. Kehampaan malam itu begitu menyiksa, keputusasaan akan hidup yang tak menentu kian membunuhnya secara perlahan.

"Aku hidup," hening. "Aku kuat, aku tidak butuh siapapun." Kata-kata itu bagai mantra yang dibisikan Kagome kepada dirinya sendiri berulang-ulang.

"Kamu hidup," suara lembut anak kecil yang Kagome kenal tak membuatnya terkejut.

Kanna, sahabatnya, _youkai_ kecil yang tidak mempunyai aura juga bau, muncul di dahan yang berseberangan dengannya. Dengan tatapan kosong, sosok kecil serba putih itu sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama sebuah cermin kecil bulat dengan tepi berwarna perak.

"Setengah hidup," imbuh Kagome.

Tiba-tiba _youkai_ kecil bersurai putih itu mengangkat kepala dan memandang lekat Kagome untuk sesaat sebelum beralih ke cermin kecilnya lagi. Beberapa waktu terlewati dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Sebuah persahabatan yang aneh antara seorang _hanyou_ yang hidup hanya karena dendam dengan seorang _youkai_ yang tak memiliki emosi dan ekspresi. Tidak banyak yang bisa dikatakan dari persahabatan mereka, meski keduanya lebih sering duduk dan tenggelam dalam kesunyian masing-masing, sesekali mereka pun melakukan percakapan pendek sarat makna.

"Dendam tidak akan membawa kebahagiaan, dendam hanya akan memakanmu, merusak dirimu," suara Kanna begitu pelan hampir seperti bisikan.

"Sudah terlambat."

"Belum," kedua kakinya yang menjuntai berayun-ayun.

"Andai itu benar," tambah Kagome. "Sudah terlalu jauh untuk berhenti." Lagi-lagi matanya memejam, ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau bisa," bisiknya meyakinkan.

"Dan terlalu jauh untuk dapat melupakan semuanya begitu saja," rahangnya mengeras seketika. "Tidak setelah aku menemui yang tersisa, setelah itu, barulah aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya." Permintaan terakhir ibunya, ingatan itu begitu membuat sesak.

"Pedang itu telah ..., patah." Kanna seperti berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ucapan Kanna membuat Kagome terhempas keluar dari lamunan, ia mengerti yang dimaksud Kanna adalah Makaze. Sang _hanyou_ menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon. Gadis bersurai kelam itu menolak tuk tenggelam kembali dalam potongan-potongan masa lalu yang suram. "Dengan ataupun tanpa pedang, aku akan menyelesaikan apa yang aku mulai." Matanya berkilat oleh emosi yang bercampur aduk.

Dia telah berjanji pada diri sendiri, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai dia bisa menemukan pembunuh ibunya. Siapapun dia, Kagome tidak akan berhenti memburunya. Bagaimanapun caranya, dendam itu harus terbalaskan. Tak peduli gelar sebesar apapun yang dimiliki mahluk itu, tetap saja ia harus menerima kematian yang sama seperti yang telah ia berikan kepada ibunya. Kematian yang perlahan dan menyakitkan! Itulah janjinya. Dan ia takkan mati dengan tenang sebelum janji itu terpenuhi.

"Kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari itu," Kanna berkata masih dengan nada lembutnya. Mendengar itu, Kagome menatap Kanna dengan pandangan bertanya. "Segera," lanjut _youkai_ pucat itu.

Misteri lain yang harus pecahkan, pikir Kagome. Entah mengapa, ia merasa setiap perkataan Kanna tak ubahnya seperti teka-teki dan sebuah petunjuk disaat yang bersamaan. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak keberatan. Lagipula ia telah lama paham bahwa hidup yang dijalaninya hanyalah suatu perpindahan, dari satu teka-teki ke teka-teki yang lainnya. Dari sebuah pertarungan ke perang yang lainnya, dari kesusahan berpindah kesengsaraan. Semua itu seperti sebuah pola yang akan terulang terus dan menerus. Memikirkan hal itu hanya memicu sebuah pusaran angin kencang berdesing di dalam kepalanya, membuatnya semakin tenggelam di dalam kegelapan yang dia ciptakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ingin sekali dia bertanya bagaimana Kanna bisa mengetahuinya? Iya, tentu saja dari cermin miliknya. Tetapi, kemanakah dia harus mencarinya? Mengapa cermin itu tidak memberitahu semuanya sekaligus? Misalnya, siapa ayahnya sebenarnya? Siapa pembunuh ibunya? Dibalik apa yang telah ia katakan, mengapa Kanna terlihat seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Sesuatu yang lebih besar, yang mungkin saja tak ingin diketahuinya.

Tetapi, dia telah mengenal teman anehnya itu, lima tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup yang dibutuhkan untuk mempelajarinya. Pertanyaan yang terlontar takkan berguna, Kanna tidak akan berbicara diluar kemauan dan kemampuannya. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang adalah terus mencari target berikutnya, dan target itu telah dia kunci. Sang dewa penolong.

"Barat," suaranya yang halus dan tipis hampir mengagetkan Kagome yang tidak menyangka bahwa Kanna akan memberikannya petunjuk lain.

Kagome menyeringai, menampakkan kedua taringnya. "Saat fajar tiba aku akan menuju ke Barat."

"Tidak, yang menolongmu itu adalah Penguasa Wilayah Barat," jari telunjuk Kanna menyusuri dengan sangat perlahan bingkai cermin miliknya

"Target berikutnya," kata Kagome acuh tak acuh.

"Dia sangat kuat. Jangan meremehkannya."

Seringaian Kagome pudar. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah meremehkannya." _Hanya dua penguasa lagi yang tersisa._

"Dia menuju ke Selatan."

Kalimat berikutnya dari Kagome menjadi penutup percakapan keduanya malam itu. "Bagus kalau begitu, satu dayung dua pulau terlampaui. Aku akan menemukan Penguasa Barat dan Selatan di satu tempat." Sedikit bertentang dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, sedikit keraguan menyelinap keluar dari diri sang _hanyou_. Keraguan yang berasal dari kerapuhan yang telah lama terkunci di dalam dirinya. Bagian dirinya yang tersembunyi di satu sudut kecil hati yang berkarat karena telah lama ditinggalkan. Tempat dimana cinta bersemi, dan kasih sayang menguasai. Tempat itu juga adalah tempat dimana, segala kesengsaraan karena kehilangan berasal.

Namun, kerapuhan yang hanya muncul sesaat itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dirinya tetaplah _hanyou_ Kagome, dia adalah sang penantang, keberanian adalah nafasnya, kekuatan adalah modalnya untuk hidup, ketegaran adalah nama lainnya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyakitinya, karena Kagome, tak lagi mempunyai sesuatu yang layak yang ditangisi.

Gadis itu menutup kedua kelopak matanya, ia berjuang keras untuk mengenyahkan potongan-potongan memori masa kecilnya yang menyayat hati. Agar dapat tidur, Kagome memfokuskan perhatiannya pada suara burung hantu di kejauhan, gesekan daun di tanah saat ular merayap melewatinya, desir semilir angin, bau dedaunan di malam yang lembab, dan pada apapun agar pikirannya teralihkan. Semuanya itu selalu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan membantunya masuk ke alam mimpi. Ketenangan yang ia raih di alam mimpi pun hanya sesaat sebelum kenangan buruk itu menyerbu masuk. Hingga mimpinya pun diperkosa oleh kesengsaraan yang melumpuhkan.

Di lain pihak, Kanna masih memperhatikan cerminnya, dia seperti terpesona oleh refleksinya sendiri. Tetapi bukan refleksi dirinya yang ia lihat melainkan, masa depan tak terduga yang menunggu teman _hanyou_ -nya. Kakinya yang berjuntai terus berayun-ayun, dan tiba-tiba, sebuah kelangkaan terjadi, walau hanya untuk sedetik, sebuah senyum tipis terpahat di wajahnya.

* * *

E/N: Next chapter berisi pertemuan kedua SesshoumaruxKagome ;)

Revised 09/05/2017


	4. A deviation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

Matahari bersinar terang, cahayanya menembus dari sela-sela dedaunan. Sesshoumaru berjalan perlahan di antara pepohonan hutan di Wilayah Selatan, tempat sasarannya yang terakhir. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja melesat terbang menembus awan, tetapi, selain mengemban misi penaklukan, ia pun sedang dalam misi pencarian. Sesshoumaru sedang mencari benda keramat yang disembunyikan oleh sang ayah. Dan, benda yang ia cari itu tersembunyi di suatu tempat di daerah Selatan yang dikuasai oleh Takigawa.

Suara seorang wanita dan bunyi gemericik air di kejauhan memutus begitu saja rentetan pikirannya. Suara wanita yang ia dengar sudah pasti bukan milik manusia, karena dia berada di hutan terdalam, jauh dari sumber berbagai macam bau yang tidak enak yang berasal dari daerah yang dihuni oleh manusia. Untuk seorang _Dai youkai_ , yang menganggap manusia hanyalah mahluk rendah yang menebar kerusakan pada alam dan tak lebih baik daripada binatang pengerat, pemukiman manusia adalah polusi bagi hutan dan alam.

Semakin dekat dia berjalan ke sumber air semakin jelas dia mencium baunya, bau dari wanita yang baru-baru ini diselamatkannya. Dia menyembunyikan lagi auranya, dia bisa mendengar wanita itu menggumamkan sesuatu. Sesshoumaru tidak terkejut mendapati dugaannya benar, wanita yang kini dilihatnya adalah wanita yang membunuh Kuroichi, seorang _hanyou_ yang pernah dihidupkannya lagi dengan Tenseiga. Entah mengapa saat wanita itu sekarat di dekatnya Tenseiga bergetar hebat, selapis cahaya biru menyinari pedang itu saat berteriak meminta perhatian dari sang pemilik, Tenseiga _memaksa_ untuk digunakan.

' _Dia tidak membuang-buang waktu, setelah Kuroichi, sekarang dia sedang mengincar Takigawa, Penguasa Wilayah Selatan_ ,' pikir Sesshoumaru.

.

Kagome sedang dalam perjalanannya saat ia melewati sebuah kolam air panas kecil, kolam itu begitu indah, tenang, dengan beberapa batu besar mengelilinginya. Walau selapis tipis asap mengepul di permukaan, kolam itu begitu jernih hingga ia bisa melihat bebatuan di dasarnya. Sumber air panas alami itu seakan memanggilnya untuk beristirahat sejenak dan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Kaki kanan Kagome sudah melangkah tetapi kemudian terhenti, untuk sesaat dia terpaku sejenak di tempatnya berdiri.

"Berendam sejenak tidak akan membuat matahari terbit dari Barat, ya kan?" Katanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia mendekati kolam air panas itu, membuka _kimono_ birunya. Sebelum mencelupkan kaki ke dalam air, Kagome berkonsentrasi untuk memantau sekelilingnya sesaat, adakah aura _youkai_ atau bau manusia lain di sekitarnya? Setelah yakin tidak ada bahaya yang mengintai, barulah ia mencopot seluruh pakaiannya, lalu menyampirkannya di batu terdekat di pinggir kolam.

Kagome duduk di tepi kolam, perlahan-lahan mencelupkan ujung jari-jari kakinya. Dia merintih pelan saat dia merasakan hangatnya air memijat kakinya yang sedikit lelah setelah berlari seharian. Dia masuk ke air, lalu berjalan ke tengah kolam dan mulai membasuh badannya. Dia mengerang pelan saat dia membasahi rambutnya yang kini tergerai, memijat kulit kepalanya. Selesai menggosok tubuhnya ia bergeser ke tepi kolam yang airnya hanya sebatas pinggang.

Kagome duduk di bebatuan kecil di dasar kolam lalu menyadarkan kepalanya di tepi kolam, kini air sedikit lebih tinggi di atas dadanya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap awan putih tebal berkejar-kejaran di langit biru, tangannya memainkan air di sisi tubuhnya dengan membuat gerakan seperti angka delapan. Kagome memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan kedamaian yang sangat jarang sekali dia dapatkan.

Sesshoumaru terus berjalan mendekat, lalu terhenti beberapa kaki dari bibir kolam. Kepala wanita itu bersandar di sebuah batu, dia mendongak menatap langit. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang lebat bergerak-gerak dipermainkan oleh air. Perhatian Sesshoumaru teralih ke wajahnya yang terlihat begitu damai, kini kedua matanya terpejam, manik emasnya berpindah fokus ke kulit halus wanita itu, lalu ke keindahan yang lain di dadanya yang membumbung. Air yang jernih dan asap tipis tidak bisa menyembunyikan keindahan tubuhnya dari penglihatan _Dai youkai_ seperti Sesshoumaru.

Apa yang Sesshoumaru lihat pada wanita itu sangat kontras bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia lihat pertama kali, wajah wanita itu melembut penuh kedamaian, senyumnya mengembang. Matanya yang biru kini bersinar dengan kehangatan, pipinya merona, bibirnya yang penuh kini berwarna merah muda. Diantara kolam yang dikelilingi rumput hijau, pepohonan rindang yang diselimuti selapis tipis sinar matahari, wanita itu seperti puncak dari keindahan alam yang mengelilinginya. Figurnya saat ini terlihat begitu lemah, tapi cantik.

"Sial!" Kagome memaki dirinya sendiri untuk kecerobohannya.

Kagome terkesiap ketika menyadari ada seseorang di dekatnya, dia membenamkan dirinya di air untuk menyembunyikan tubuh telanjangnya. Kedua tangannya bersilang di dada, bagaimanapun juga, dia tetaplah wanita dan _youkai_ yang berada di dekatnya itu adalah lawan jenis.

Kagome mengutuk diri sendiri karena tidak mencium bau kedatangan si pengganggu. Apakah penciumannya mulai tumpul? Pikirnya. Atau mungkin dia terlalu terbawa suasana yang damai sehingga tingkat kewaspadaannya tidak seperti biasanya. Hidungnya tidak salah, bau _youkai_ itu tidak tercium karena auranya pun tidak terdeteksi. Dengan sekilas pandang pun Kagome bisa mengenalinya, _youkai_ itu, dewa penolongnya yang juga targetnya, berhasil menyembunyikan diri dengan baik. Terlalu baik hingga terasa menakutkan!

Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan disini? Yang utama yang benaknya pertanyakan adalah, mengapa pria itu tidak memalingkan wajah karena malu saat tertangkap basah memandangi tubuh polos seorang wanita?! Yang _youkai_ itu lakukan hanyalah mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah kolam dengan acuh tak acuh, itupun setelah puas menatapnya.

Kagome memberikan tatapan mengancam kepadanya, tetapi Sesshoumaru tidak terpengaruh. Perlahan dia mendekat ke kolam, Kagome menggeram lalu melompat keluar dari kolam. Dengan cepat dia bersembunyi di balik batu tempat pakaiannya berada. Celakanya, batu itu hanya cukup untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Lekas-lekas ia mengenakan _kosode, kimono,_ dan mengikat _obi_ -nya.

Sesshoumaru memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu tergesa-gesa keluar dari air lalu meraup semua pakaiannya, kemudian melompat ke balik batu yang gagal menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Walaupun wajahnya masih belia, tetapi liukkan sempurna di tubuhnya adalah milik wanita dewasa yang diinginkan semua pejantan.

Punggungnya terasa panas oleh tatapan _youkai_ asing itu, wajahnya memerah, tapi dia berusaha menutupi rasa malu dengan sikap kasarnya. Setelah dia selesai berpakaian, Kagome melompat mendekati Sesshoumaru. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dagunya terangkat, yang ditanya malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

Wajahnya yang memerah tidak luput dari perhatian Sesshoumaru, caranya memakai _kimono_ salah untuk pandangan manusia. Cara memakai _kimono_ yang benar seharusnya untuk menutupi lekuk tubuh wanita, tetapi _kimono_ yang dikenakannya malah semakin menonjolkan lekuk-lekuk ditubuhnya, belum lagi paha dan kaki jenjang yang dipamerkan olehnya.

Tanpa memberikan respons, pria itu terus mendekati kolam.

 _Sial!_ "Kau baru saja merusak waktu paling pribadiku, melihat tubuhku, dan kini kau mengacuhkanku?" nadanya iritasi. Kagome yang wajahnya memerah oleh rasa malu dan amarah bertambah jengkel karena pria yang ia ajak bicara sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Alih-alih menanggapi, _youkai_ misterius itu malah terus berjalan. "Tunggu! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ujar Kagome sambil menyamakan langkahnya.

Sesshoumaru berhenti tepat di tepi kolam air panas tersebut, matanya memicing. Dia menarik Tenseiga beserta sarungnya, memegangnya tepat ditengah secara horizontal. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada reaksi dari Tenseiga, dia menyelipkan benda itu kembali ke _obi-_ nya.

Apa yang dicarinya tidak ada di kolam itu, dia hampir yakin benda yang disembunyikan itu berada di suatu tempat di dalam air. Suatu tempat yang tidak tersentuh oleh angin, dan tidak tersentuh matahari. Sebuah tempat yang tak terjamah. kolam air panas itu tak mungkin menjadi tempat yang tak terjamah, kali ini, ia tidak memikirkan baik-baik tindakan sia-sianya. Apa yang membuat perhatiannya teralih? Apakah suara wanita itu? Atau baunya yang kali ini begitu menggoda tanpa dinodai oleh bau darah lawannya seperti dulu? Atau, perhatiannya teralih karena tubuh _hanyou_ perempuan itu?

Sesshoumaru menarik napas dalam, mencoba mengusir pikiran yang dianggapnya menggelikan. "Bicaralah!" Perintahnya tanpa merasa harus menatap sosok yang menjadi lawan bicaranya saat itu.

"A-aku ...," Kagome tergagap tanpa mengetahui sebabnya. Apakah kekeluan lidahnya itu karena pria itu pernah menolongnya? Benaknya mengumpat, Kagome mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa terima kasih darimu," kata Sesshoumaru sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Kagome.

Kagome merasa bodoh karena sempat merasa gugup di depan _youkai_ misterius itu. _Hanyou_ tangguh itu kembali berhasil menguasai dirinya, "Aku tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu!" Kagome mengangkat dagunya, kata-kata Sesshoumaru yang congkak membuatnya jengkel. "Menyelamatkanku adalah keputusanmu, bukan permintaanku," suaranya tegas. Dengan satu lompatan, sang _hanyou_ berdiri di depan pria itu.

Intonasi sang _Dai youkai_ datar saat ia berucap, "Bukan menyelamatkanmu, tapi menghidupkanmu kembali."

Wanita yang ada di hadapannya menatap garang. Seringai di satu satu sudut wajah menampakkan taringnya. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang kini tergerai, air masih menetes dari ujung-ujung rambutnya sebelum meluncur turun ke kulitnya yang terlihat sehalus pualam. "Apa maumu, _hanyou_?" Untuk sedetik, alis Sesshoumaru sedikit berkerut sebelum kembali lagi ke wajah-tanpa-ekspresi-lamanya. "Kau ingin aku mengambil kembali apa yang telah kuberikan padamu?" Tanyanya dingin.

Kagome tertawa kecil. "Apakah kau pikir kau itu Dewa, hah?" Ia yang diremehkan kini mulai merasa geram. "Tarik pedangmu!" Tantangnya.

Sesshoumaru tidak terpengaruh, dia bahkan tidak memandangnya. "Aku tidak tertarik bertarung denganmu," hanya itulah jawabannya, dan ia melangkah pergi.

Lagi-lagi Kagome menghalangi jalannya. "Jangan meremehkanku!"

"Pergi dari pandanganku!" Perintah Sesshoumaru sambil melemparkan sorot mata mematikan.

Dengan keras kepala, Kagome menolak, "Aku tidak akan pergi hingga kau melawanku!"

"Aku hanya melawan musuh yang tangguh." Dengan itu Sesshoumaru berlalu.

"Kau akan menyesal telah meremehkanku!" Kagome tersenyum sinis, dia melayangkan cakarnya ke arah Sesshoumaru yang dengan cepat sudah berpindah tempat.

"Dengan pedangpun kau tidak akan dapat mengalahkanku," ucapnya. Hinaan terdeteksi dari nada lurusnya.

"Aku akan membuktikan ucapanku kepadamu." Saat kata terakhir terucap, Kagome sudah melompat untuk menyerang.

"Kau ingin mencoba kesabaranku?" tangan Sesshoumaru menggenggam Bakusaiga. "Aku tidak mempunyai banyak kesabaran untukmu, _Hanyou._ "

Kagome memperhatikan Sesshoumaru menarik sebuah pedang, tapi bau pedang kali ini berbeda dengan bau pedang yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu. Tidak, pedang yang ada di genggaman pria itu telah bau oleh berbagai macam darah. Pedang pria itu kali ini adalah pedang untuk bertempur.

"Kau harus tahu tempat. Karena _hanyou_ sepertimu hanyalah sebuah penyimpangan!"

Kagome tertawa kecil. "Semua hinaan darimu tidak ada yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya."

Suara Sesshoumaru lantang, "Kau tidak seharusnya terlahir."

"Bisakah aku memilih terlahir sebagai apa saat aku dilahirkan kembali suatu saat nanti?" Kagome melisankan pertanyaan retoris itu dengan nada bercanda, tapi kedua sudut alisnya turun kebawah. Wajahnya tidak dapat menutupi apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. "Oh, aku tahu, satu hal yang pasti, terlahir kembali sebagai apapun aku nanti, aku tidak ingin menjadi _youkai_ dingin, pecundang dan sombong seperti dirimu!"

"Kau seharusnya musnah!" Sesshoumaru mengacungkan pedangnya lalu, ledakan energi berwarna biru menghantam Kagome dan membuatnya terlempar jauh kebelakang.

Tanpa menoleh, Sesshoumaru memasukkan lagi pedang ke sarungnya dan melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya. Langkahnya mantap kala menembus hutan, tetapi pikirannya jauh tertinggal di tempat yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Apa tujuan _hanyou_ itu memburu para Penguasa Wilayah? Pertanyaan itu belumlah terjawab. Mengapa tadi dia tidak menanyakannya saja secara langsung? Pikiran itu ditolak Sesshoumaru mentah-mentah, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menunjukkan rasa penasarannya pada seorang mahluk rendahan yang tidak pantas mendapatkan secuil perhatian pun di otaknya.

Akan tetapi, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, Sesshoumaru tak dapat menyangkal dirinya setiap saat. Berkali-kali figur wanita itu berkelebatan di otaknya. Wajahnya yang damai saat berendam di kolam, memandang langit dengan sebuah senyuman. Rambutnya yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya, dan yang paling mengganggunya selain bau khas wanita itu adalah matanya. Matanya biru keabu-abuan, begitu dalam oleh misteri. Seakan menyimpan begitu banyak cerita.

Yang teramat jelas tergambar di benak sang _Dai youkai_ bukanlah tatapan mata yang penuh keberanian dan kepercayaan diri yang tak terbantahkan milik wanita itu, tapi, pandangan yang tertunduk malu dengan pipi yang bersemu merahlah yang telah menggelitik sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Langkahnya terhenti, dia memejamkan mata sesaat. Dengan segera dia mengusir pikiran-pikiran itu dari otaknya dan memfokuskan diri untuk menelaah petunjuk yang ditinggalkan demi menemukan benda yang di carinya. Sebuah pedang berkekuatan dahsyat yang disembunyikan oleh sang ayah tanpa alasan yang tidak diketahuinya.

Petunjuk yang ia dapat dari pandai besi yang telah menempa pedang tersebut hanya terdiri dari dua kata, 'Minami' dan 'Antatchaburu'.

Bertahun-tahun sudah ia menghabiskan waktu dengan paham yang salah, Minami yang disebutkan bukanlah 'Tiga Gelombang, Gelombang Indah, maupun Cinta dan Kecantikan'. Minami juga bukanlah nama seorang wanita. Minami yang dimaksud adalah arah mata angin. Minami berarti Selatan. Wilayah yang selama ini tak pernah ia telusuri.

Sedangkan makna 'Antatchaburu' adalah tak terjamah. Itu artinya, pedang yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan yang lebih dahsyat dari keempat pedang yang dimiliki oleh para penguasa wilayah tersembunyi di sebuah tempat aman yang bahkan tak tersentuh cahaya matahari dan tak terjangkau oleh hembusan angin.

Sayangnya, teramat banyak tempat yang memenuhi kriteria. Sebuah tempat yang tersembunyi, dan tempat teraman. Sesshoumaru menguras otak, tempat yang seperti itu bisa berada di mana saja di hutan yang sangat luas ini. Walau Tenseiga akan bereaksi bila ia mendekati tempat persembunyian pedang itu, tetap saja, itu tidak menjamin bahwa ia akan dengan mudah menemukannya.

Kedua alis _inu youkai_ itu berkumpul di tengah, ia tak habis pikir, mengapa orang tua itu melakukan ini kepadanya? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa hanya ia seoranglah yang pantas memiliki benda itu dan menyadang gelar penguasa. Dialah satu-satunya yang pantas.

Walau keberadaan pedang tersebut masih belum bisa ia temukan, sang _Dai youkai_ penguasa Wilayah Barat teramat yakin bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk menyandang pedang yang telah diwariskan oleh sang ayah dan menguasai seluruh wilayah. Tak ada yang dapat menghalanginya, bila Sesshoumaru telah bertekad, dia akan segera menemukan pedang itu.

Pasti.

.

Kagome terbaring di tanah, imbas dari kekuatan pedang Sesshoumaru telah merenggut kesadaran darinya. Didalam keadaannya itu, Kagome terbawa jauh ke masa lalu. Deretan pepohonan yang ada di hadapannya berubah menjadi pondok kecil tempat dia tinggal bersama ibunya dahulu. Ingatan itu bagaikan menari-nari di dalam kepalanya.

 _Pada suatu malam beberapa tahun lalu, ia terjaga begitu saja dari tidurnya. Saat ia hendak kembali memejamkan mata, ia mendengar_ _bunyi kayu berderit, sejenak hening, sebelum kembali terdengar bunyi yang sama. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendengar suara seseorang berbisik. Telinga di puncak kepalanya bergerak-gerak, Kagome memasang pendengaran dan penciumannya baik-baik. Dia mengendus, tidak ada bahaya yang tercium, tapi samar-samar, dia mencium bau lucu yang sudah seharian ini muncul dari ibunya._

 _"Aku merindukanmu," suara ibunya yang berbisik terlalu jelas untuk pendengarannya yang super sensitif._

 _Kagome bangkit lalu duduk, kala itu ia mendengar ibunya tertawa pelan._ _Tak lama, suara seorang laki-laki yang bergumam pun terdengar. "hm."  
_

 _Rasa penasaran menguasainya. Dia berdiri, lalu berjalan perlahan, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak membuat kayu yang dia injak berbunyi. Tiap langkah yang ia ambil membuat jantungnya kian berdetak cepat. Jantungnya seakan terhenti sesaat ketika ia tiba di ambang pintu, dari celah kecil antara tirai, dia bisa melihat ruang depan dengan leluasa. Cahaya dari tungku di ruangan itu memang sudah padam, tetapi keremangan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk penglihatannya._

 _Kagome bisa melihat sang ibu berbaring membelakanginya. Selain sebuah benda seperti bulu-bulu berwarna putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menyelimutinya. Seorang laki-laki mendekap ibunya, dan yang paling menyita perhatiannya adalah rambut panjang laki-laki itu. Sayangnya,wajah pria itu tertutup oleh helaian silver yang terjuntai._ _Menganggap yang dilihatnya hanyalah mimpi, Kagome mundur dan merebahkan tubuh di atas futon-nya._

" _Otou-san_?" Kagome yang masih terbaring di tanah membisikkan nama itu seperti sedang mengucapkan satu kata tabu.

Sekarang ia ingat, keesokan paginya, bau ibunya sedikit berubah! Kala itu, bau khas sang ibu sedikit tercampur dengan bau seseorang. Apa yang dahulu dilihatnya adalah kenyataan, bukan mimpi. Dan di hari yang sama, dengan sebuah senyum, suara halus, dan belaian lembut di kepalanya, sang ibu menjanjikan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia pinta, kepulangan sang ayah. 'Sebentar lagi, kita akan berkumpul. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan penting yang terakhir, kita akan tinggal bersama.' Saat itu, ada keyakinan yang kuat di dalam suaranya yang membuat Kagome tenang, tidak ada alasan untuknya untuk tidak mempercayai sosok yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk hidup.

Semenjak itu, ibunya tidak pernah menyinggung lagi tentang kedatangan sang ayah. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu selalu menunggu dengan senyum dan harapan, dan ibunya masih menceritakan kisah tentang ayahnya sebagai cerita pengantar tidur. Ibunya wanita tangguh yang keyakinannya terlalu kuat untuk digoyahkan oleh apapun. Dan Kagome tidak ingin merubah itu, tetapi takdirlah yang berkehendak. Setelah seminggu dalam penantian, bukan reuni yang di damba yang di dapatkan, tetapi takdir pahit yang dikecap oleh mereka.

Sejak saat dia mulai bisa mengingat, hingga saat ini, tak pernah sekalipun ia bertemu dengan sang ayah. Meski begitu adanya, setiap hari, semasa hidupnya, ibunya selalu menceritakan bagaimana sang ayah yang belum pernah ditemuinya dengan cerita heroik. Bagaimana mereka bertemu, bagaimana sang ayah menolong ibunya dari bahaya yang mengancam, dan bagaimana mereka saling mencintai. Ibunya selalu menceritakan bagaimana mereka bersatu karena cinta, lalu dikaruniai anugerah terbesar yang ibunya pernah miliki selain ayahnya, yaitu dirinya.

Tetapi ibunya tidak pernah menceritakan _mengapa_ mereka harus hidup terpisah, dia hanya menerangkan bahwa itulah yang terbaik bagi Kagome, ibunya, dan ayahnya. Tetapi mereka akan selalu mencintainya, ayahnya akan selalu melindungi mereka, dan semua penjelasan lainnya yang terkadang tidak mudah untuk dipercayai. Dan sang ibu sama sekali tidak menceritakan bagaimana terlarangnya hubungan mereka, seorang _miko_ dan seorang _youkai_.

Tidak ada akhir bahagia di cerita cinta ibunya, yang ada hanyalah hancurnya keteguhan yang telah dibangun bertahun-tahun. Terobek-robek oleh kekejaman takdir, terinjak-injak oleh keadaan sehingga hangus menjadi debu. Dan nasib sang ibu telah meninggalkan bayangan kelam yang panjang yang harus ia jalanani sebagai sang garis keturunan yang berjalan di titian benang hitam takdir yang menanti.

Darah mengalir dari sudut pipinya karena tergores batu saat terjatuh, dengan punggung tangan, gadis itu menghapus darah di pipinya. Dengan itu rentetan pikirannya yang berkubang di masa lalu terputus begitu saja, Kagome bangkit, menepuk-nepuk _kimono_ -nya agar bersih dari tanah yang menempel lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke hutan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sedikit tertunda.

Titik fokusnya kembali kepada sosok yang baru saja ditemuinya. Serangan yang tadi ia terima mungkin hanya seujung kuku dari semua kekuatan yang dimiliki pria itu. Entah karena alasan apa dia menahan diri untuk menyerangnya, ia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, _youkai_ itu kuat. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak akan takut, dia tidak akan melepaskannya, kata menyerah pun tidak akan keluar dari mulutnya. Dan suatu saat nanti, pria itu akan ia buat menyesal karena telah mengacaukan waktu santainya, dan membuatnya mencium tanah setelah berendam lama.

Kepalanya mendongak, hidungnya mengendus. Bau _youkai_ misterius itu sudah tidak tercium, begitupun auranya yang tak lagi terdeteksi. Tapi Kagome yakin, suatu saat mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Dan kelak, ia akan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama yang ia lontarkan pada setiap targetnya. 'Apakah kau mengenal seorang _miko_ bernama Kikyou?'

* * *

E/N: Bau yang dimaksud disini, bau yang kecium kalo orang dewasa lagi terangsang. Cuma bayangin (krn anjing penciumannya tajam) mungkin bagi inu hanyou kecil bakalan tercium 'lucu' karena bau ibunya berbeda dari yg biasanya.

Minna saiko arigato^^.

Edit on 23-12-2015, mengganti panggilan Kagome dari mama ke Okaa-san karena lebih sesuai dengan setting. Di anime Kagome memang manggil ibunya dengan sebutan mama, tapi di BHT dia hidup di sengoku jidai, jadi Okaa-san lebih tepat.

Revised 24/08/2017


	5. Comatose

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! But i do own Tomoaki by the way.  
**

 **Warnings : Character death, graphic violence, blood/gore.**

 **A/N : Ceritanya balik lagi ke saat ini, Kagome adalah hanyou muda berumur 17thn.**

 **Kekkai = Barrier = Penghalang**

* * *

Dengan hati-hati Kagome menjejak dahan pohon itu agar tidak ada suara derit yang keluar, tubuhnya merapat ke batang pohon dengan sangat berhati-hati dia melongokkan kepalanya. Youkai itu dua ratus meter di depannya, berjalan dengan santai. Kagome sangsi youkai itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya, tetapi bila dia memang mengetahui kenapa dia diam saja?

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak terakhir pertemuan mereka, terakhir kali mereka bertemu Kagome terpaksa mencium tanah. Tidak ada kejadian yang dapat diduganya bila bertemu dengan youkai itu, pertama kali bertemu youkai itu menyelamatkan nyawanya, membangkitkannya dari kematian lebih tepatnya.

Pertemuan kedua youkai itu menghinanya dan menyerangnya dengan setengah hati, walau penghinaan yang diterimanya itu bukanlah hal yang sama sekali baru untuk Kagome. Dia sudah kebal dengan segala perkataan buruk tentangnya yang seorang hanyou, sama kebalnya dia dengan terpaan hujan.

Sampai saat ini dia tidak mengerti sama sekali mengapa youkai itu menolongnya? Dan jika memang dia penguasa wilayah barat apa yang dilakukannya di daerah Selatan? Melihat gerak-geriknya sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu, apa yang sedang dicarinya? Dan yang paling membuatnya penasaran siapakah namanya?

Kagome membiarkan youkai itu hilang dari pandangannya untuk menjaga jarak, lalu dengan perlahan melompat lagi ke pohon lain di depannya agar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia melongokkan kepalanya lagi, youkai itu berhenti. Kagome menarik diri sehingga dia terhalang oleh batang pohon, keheningan itu membuatnya terpaku di tempat. Adrenalinenya meningkat, detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan kencang.

Dia tersenyum, Kagome menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa hidup, semua ketegangan yang dirasakannya akan ketidakpastian yang terjadi. Tantangan seberat apapun itu, karena dia ingin merasakan kenikmatan dan kepuasan yang meluap-luap di dalam dirinya setelah berhasil menaklukan tantangan itu. Setidaknya dia bisa merasakan sesuatu di hidupnya yang hampa, pikirnya.

Dengan jelas Sesshoumaru bisa mencium baunya yang khas, diantara bau dedaunan yang hampir membusuk di tanah, bau kayu yang lembab karena hujan semalam, baunya mengalahkan semua bau hutan di sekelilingnya. Baunyalah yang pertama kali menariknya saat dia bertarung dengan Kuroichi, bau itu kini tertiup semilir angin seratus kaki di belakangnya. Dia bersembunyi di dahan pohon terbesar, ada keantusiasan yang besar tercium darinya. Apa yang wanita itu tunggu? Apa yang dia harapkan?

Sesshoumaru berhenti tanpa menolehkan kepalanya "Keluar!" perintahnya, suaranya sedang tapi dia tahu itu cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh pendengaran Kagome yang seorang hanyou.

Kagome melompat turun dari sebuah pohon besar ratusan meter dibelakangnya, senyum nakal terpasang di wajahnya "Akhirnya kau menyuruhku keluar, aku pegal mengikutimu sambil bersembunyi di pohon" dia menghela nafas, menepuk-nepuk kimononya yang terhiasi oleh ranting kecil dan daun layu yang menempel.

Sesshoumaru menatapnya tanpa setitik emosi apapun yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sudah tahu aku buntuti lebih dari satu jam yang lalu" Kagome bersungut-sungut.

"Kau begitu ingin mati?" tanya Sesshoumaru dengan suaranya yang dingin menusuk.

Kagome tertawa kecil "Sepertinya begitu ya?" tawanya terhenti "mungkin" jawabnya serius.

Sesshoumaru lanjut berjalan mengacuhkan Kagome, Kagome mengikutinya.

"Hei, apa sih yang kamu cari?" dia penasaran, tapi yang ditanya tidak mengindahkannya. "Hei, aku bertanya padamu" nadanya jengkel sambil berusaha mengejarnya dengan setengah berlari.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu, hanyou" suara baritonenya yang dalam terdengar.

Kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Sesshoumaru membuat Kagome menggertakan giginya, tapi rasa marah itu di tekannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya polos, namun yang ditanya mengacuhkannya.

Sesshoumaru terus berjalan, pandangannya tertuju ke sebuah makam besar yang ditandai oleh sebuah batu besar. Kepalanya mendongak, dia tenggelam di dalam pikirannya. Makam yang dicarinya kini di hadapannya, makam yang amat sangat tua. Sesshoumaru berhenti di depan makam tersebut, sebuah batu terukir menarik perhatiannya. Kata-kata serupa dengan petunjuk yang dimilikinya terukir di batu tersebut.

Makam ini telah dikunjunginya bertahun-tahun yang lalu tetapi tidak ada reaksi dari Tenseiga yang memastikan keadaan benda yang dicarinya. Dia melewati makam itu berjalan masuk lagi ke hutan lebih dalam, samar-samar dia mendengar suara gemericik air. Tenseiga mulai bergetar, semakin dia berjalan masuk ke hutan getarannya semakin hebat. Getaran dan detak Tenseiga sama kuatnya saat dia meminta untuk digunakan waktu Kagome meninggal di tangan kuroichi.

Sesshoumaru menggenggam pegangan Tenseiga, "Diamlah!" perintah Sesshomaru tegas.

Alis Kagome berkerut "Hei, aku tidak berkata apa-apa padamu" nadanya jengkel.

Sesshoumaru berkata melalui bahunya "Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, aku berbicara dengan Tenseiga" katanya dengan acuh.

Kagome semakin tidak mengerti, Tenseiga? Siapa atau apa itu Tenseiga? Dari kejauhan di depan Kagome bisa mencium bau air, dan mendengar gemericiknya. Perhatiannya teralih kembali kepada Sesshoumaru yang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya berdiri, dia menghilang dengan cepat. Kagome mencoba mengejarnya, tetapi sialnya dia jauh lebih cepat darinya bahkan setelah dia berlari secepat mungkin.

"Hei, setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku dulu" dia menggerutu, dia memacu dirinya untuk lebih cepat, sampai batas maksimal kecepatannya.

Sesshoumaru melesat menjadi bola cahaya putih kebiruan, tak terkejar walau untuk dia yang seorang hanyou. Walau dia sudah lari sekuat tenaga secepat kakinya bisa menembus angin tetap saja dia tertinggal, dia kehilangan jejaknya, bahkan baunya pun seperti hilang ditelan angin. Kini dia terhenti di sebuah air terjun kecil, dari sinilah asal suara samar-samar gemericik air yang tadi dia dengar.

Nafasnya terengah-engah "Sial!" dia mengelap kening dengan punggung tangannya. "Dia menghilang lagi" gerutunya.

Air terjun dihadapannya itu tingginya tak kurang dari dua ratus meter, suara deburan deras air jatuh membentur batu-batu besar begitu nyaring tetapi berirama di telinganya. Buih-buih berkumpul di tempat jatuhnya air tersebut, membuatnya seperti awan putih besar mengambang di atas air. Batu-batu besar yang lebih besar darinya bertebaran di tepi sungai, padang rumput berada di antara air terjun itu dan hutan.

Dia duduk di atas sebuah batu besar, agak jauh dari air terjun. Air sungai itu begitu bening, Kagome hampir bisa melihat batu dan ikan-ikan kecil yang tinggal di dasar sungai tersebut. Dia membuka sendalnya lalu mencelupkan kakinya yang lelah ke air yang segar, dia membuat pola lingkaran dengan kedua kakinya.

Dingin air begitu nyaman di kakinya, melepas lelah setelah berlari hampir seharian. Segarnya air sungai itu membuatnya ingin berendam di dalam Sungai yang begitu indah dan tenang, sungai ini mengingatkannya dengan sungai dekat tinggalnya dulu bersama ibunya.

Pemandangan yang terbentang dihadapannya membuat sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, semua misi yang diembannya, rasa penasarannya terhadap youkai misterius itu telah menghilang begitu saja tertelan oleh kekagumannya terhadap keindahan alam yang terbentang di depan matanya "Indah" gumamnya. Baru saja Kagome menyadari aura dan bau dari keberadaan youkai lain, saat suara terdengar.

"Nikmatilah selagi kau masih bisa, karena ini adalah tempat terakhir yang kau pijak di bumi ini wanita jalang" suara seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya.

Kagome menoleh dan mendapati sekelebatan bergerak dengan cepat ke arahnya, pedang sudah diayunkannya berusaha menebas kepala Kagome. Dia menghindar, pedang itu membelah batu besar yang tadi di dudukinya menjadi dua bagian. Dia begitu kaget, terlena oleh alam sesaat hampir saja membunuhnya.

"Siapa kamu?" kedua alis Kagome terangkat, kaget menerima serangan yang tiba-tiba. "Setidaknya perkenalkan namamu dulu sebelum menyerang orang lain" kata Kagome dengan sengit.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk diberi penghormatan seperti itu, pelacur" laki-laki itu berlari berusaha memberi serangan yang sama, yang dengan mudah dihindari Kagome.

Kini dia bisa melihat si penyerang lebih seksama, dia memakai suikan berwarna hijau dan hakama berwarna abu-abu terbuat dari sutra seperti yang Sesshoumaru kenakan lengkap dengan pelindung dada dan bahu terbuat dari besi. Youkai penyerangnya itu tergolong youkai dari kelas atas dilihat dari penampilannya, laki-laki muda itu berambut silver sebatas kuping, wajahnya terasa familiar. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat bentuk hidung, rahang dan mulut yang sama baru-baru ini. Laki-laki itu membuang ludah, wajahnya gelap terselimuti oleh amarah dan dendam.

Youkai itu berdiri dengan tatapan menghina "Beraninya kau membunuh ayahku" nadanya muak, tangannya terkepal. Nafasnya memburu, tatapan matanya dipenuhi dengan nafsu membunuh.

"Ayahmu?" Kagome menimbang-nimbang, garis wajah itu mirip dengan lawan terakhirnya. "Kuroichi?" tanyanya.

"Jangan pernah kau sebut namanya dengan mulut hina mu itu" bentaknya, dia menyerang dengan membabi buta.

Youkai yang menyerang masih tergolong muda, cara bertarungnya masih kikuk, cenderung mengikuti teori. Di setiap serangan, gerakannya mudah ditebak karena emosi menguasainya. Dahaga untuk membalaskan dendam. Walaupun itu tidak bisa membawa kembali dia yang telah pergi. Pikiran itu menohok Kagome, seakan-akan dia melihat dirinya sendiri. Anak Kuroichi ini hanyalah sebuah pengulangan, mereka hanyalah pola. Sebuah lingkaran, dendam untuk dendam.

Tidak akan ada habisnya, akan selalu ada yang tersakiti, darah tertumpah dan air mata jatuh mengalir menjadi sungai kesengsaraan yang tiada berujung. Hanya iba yang dirasakannya untuk lawannya, karena youkai muda ini telah terseret paksa oleh Kagome di lingkaran setan yang tiada akhir.

Iba itu dengan segera menghilang sesaat setelah pedang itu menggores pipinya membuat darah mengalir dari luka sayat horizontal di wajah cantiknya, kenyataan menariknya kembali. Tidak ada tempat bagi sang lemah di kulit terluar bumi ini, tidak ada waktu untuk mengasihani lawan bila nyawa adalah taruhannya.

"Berhenti!" perintah Kagome, dia melompat mundur. "Jangan paksa aku untuk melawanmu" kata-katanya setengah memohon setengah memerintah, tetapi youkai itu terus menyerang tanpa memperdulikan perkataannya.

Kagome hanya bisa menghindar, dia agak kewalahan tanpa adanya pedang untuk melawan. Tapi jika dia adalah anak Kuroichi, dia pasti mudah dikalahkan pikirnya. Tidak ada jurus yang dialirkan youki yang keluar dari pedangnya, itu berarti dia masih belum bisa mengalirkan youki ke pedangnya untuk menyerang musuh.

Dia lemah, pikir Kagome. Youkai itu terus menyerangnya, di satu kesempatan Kagome berhasil menangkap tangan kanannya yang memegang pedang, menarik tangannya lalu memuntirnya hingga pedang itu terjatuh. Dia menendang pedang itu, pedang itu melesat jauh lalu jatuh di semak-semak yang rimbun di pembukaan hutan. Musuhnya menggeram, tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan paksa aku untuk membunuhmu. Kau buka tipe laki-laki yang ingin aku bunuh" ujar Kagome dingin, sambil melotot kepada youkai remaja yang tak diketahui namanya itu.

Geraman marah keluar dari mulutnya "Beraninya kau membuat dia mati tidak terhormat, mati di tangan seorang wanita" dia melompat mengarahkan pukulan dan tendangannya ke arah Kagome tetapi meleset. "Terlebih lagi dia mati ditangan pelacur menjijikkan sepertimu!" Nafasnya memburu, dia berlari untuk kembali menyerang.

"Benarkah mati di tangan wanita tidak terhormat? Apakah kau juga merasa sangat terhina telah dilahirkan oleh seorang wanita, hah?" Kagome berbicara sambil sibuk menghindar dari serangan lain yang dilayangkan oleh lawannya.

"Kau begitu menghormatinya ya?" tanyanya datar, nadanya hampir terdengar sedih.

"Tutup mulut sialmu itu dan lawan aku!" teriaknya.

"Aku tidak akan melawanmu, aku sedang tidak ingin" Kagome membalikkan badan, dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan youkai muda itu.

"Kau akan menyesal telah memunggungi aku wanita jalang" dia masih berdiri di tempatnya, semakin marah karena merasa diremehkan oleh seorang wanita.

"Aku akan bersedia melawanmu sepuluh tahun kemudian, persiapkan dirimu saat itu aku akan melawanmu" nada suara Kagome malas.

"Aku, Tomoaki, tidak akan mundur menghadapi wanita murahan sepertimu" suaranya berat dan dalam, dia menggeram.

Matanya berubah menjadi merah, otot-otot menonjol dari tubuhnya seakan-akan ingin meledak di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Bentuk wajahnya mulai berubah, pakaiannya terkoyak-koyak. Tidak ada lagi laki-laki tanggung yang mengaku bernama Tomoaki, di hadapannya kini berdiri seekor serigala besar berwarna cokelat ke abu-abuan dengan saliva yang menetes dari mulutnya.

Tubuh aslinya sangat besar, tingginya lebih dari empat meter. Taring dan cakarnya berpendar kehijauan, menandakan bahaya bagi apa saja yang disentuh olehnya. Saliva berwarna keijauan itu seperti magma yang melelehkan apa saja di sekelilingnya, bahkan batu-batu besar di tepi sungai menjadi korban keganasan racun yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Kagome menghela nafas berat "Apakah kau menyebut setiap wanita yang kau temui dengan sebutan pelacur?" hidung Kagome berkerut di tengah, menunjukkan rasa jijiknya. "Kau persis sepertinya, kalian butuh bantuan seseorang untuk mencuci mulut kalian" ejeknya, monster itu hanya meraung sebagai balasan dari kalimat Kagome.

Saat batu-batu itu bertemu dengan saliva monster itu timbul bunyi desisan yang dikenalnya, tak lebih dari hitungan menit batu-batu itu telah berubah menjadi bubur hijau kehitaman mengalir ke dalam aliran sungai. Kagome menyayangkan keindahan dan kebersihan air sungai itu kini telah terkotori oleh liur monster yang berusaha membunuhnya, dia marah kepada monster bodoh itu. Sore harinya yang indah, setitik kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan hanya dengan menikmati pemandangan disekitar air terjun ini kini telah hancur sudah, dia akan merasakan akibatnya karena telah mengganggu Kagome.

Serigala raksasa berbulu abu-abu gelap itu menggeram sebelum melayangkan cakarnya yang berpendar kehijauan ke arah Kagome, yang lagi-lagi bisa menghindar. Monster itu melompat dengan lincah ke tempat Kagome mendarat dari lompatannya, Kagome tidak bisa menghindar kali ini. Lawannya lebih besar dan tak seperti dugaannya, ternyata Tomoaki lebih cepat dalam wujud aslinya.

Cakarnya menggores kedua kaki Kagome, baru saja Kagome akan tersenyum karena berpikir luka yang dia dapat tidak parah. Tetapi desisan yang berasal dari kakinya mengingatkannya akan racun yang terkandung di cakar, saliva, dan taring musuhnya. Disaat itu pulalah dia merasakan, sakit yang teramat sangat berasal dari kakinya. Kakinya kini mengeluarkan asap dan bunyi desisan, tulang di bagian kakinya mulai terlihat.

Serigala besar dihadapan Kagome menyeringai menang, suara geraman bergema dari dalam dadanya seakan-akan menertawakannya. Kagome terjatuh di kedua lututnya, dia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat agar tidak menjerit kesakitan karena itu pasti akan menambah kepuasan musuhnya karena berhasil mengalahkannya. _Racun sial! Hanya karena satu goresan luka kecil saja dia sudah tidak berdaya_ , pikirnya. Rasa sakit semakin menyengatnya, busa kuning kecoklatan semakin melebar menutupi kakinya yang terlahap oleh racun.

Dia menyesal telah memandang remeh musuhnya, kini dia berlutut tak berdaya menunggu belas kasihan musuhnya agar dengan segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Monster itu memandangnya lekat-lekat dengan mata merahnya yang menyala oleh api kepuasan, dia mendorong Kagome dengan punggung kaki serigalanya, sehingga Kagome jatuh terlentang di atas rerumputan.

Bau rumput yang lembab terasa segar di hidungnya, meredakan sedikit sakitnya. Sakit yang dirasakannya semakin lama semakin terasa hebat, seluruh daging yang menempel di kakinya bagaikan di sayat tipis-tipis dengan amat sangat perlahan dengan pisau yang dibakar oleh bara api.

" _Hidup..tetap hi..dup.. ba..ha..gia..."_ kata-kata terakhir ibunya kembali berkelebatan di otaknya.

Ingatan itu menghantuinya, pesan terakhir ibunya yang tidak ia bisa penuhi. Dia belum mencicipi kebahagiaan yang sejati yang diciptakan untuknya semenjak kepergian ibunya, tetap hidup? Dia memang tetap hidup hingga saat ini, namun dia belum benar-benar merasakan hidup! Memang dia merasakan hidup setiap kali dia hampir terbunuh, tapi pasti bukan itu maksud ibunya.

Disini dia terbaring menunggu kematian, tidak ada penyesalan. Hanya kehampaan yang tersisa, tidak ada yang tersisa untuknya di dunia ini. Dia membuka mata melihat wajah monster buas itu kini tepat di hadapannya, hanya sejengkal jarak Kagome dan taring-taring tajam yang siap mengoyaknya seperti pisau yang dapat dengan mudah mengoyak tahu.

Tubuh Kagome diinjak oleh kaki kanan mahluk itu, dia terperangkap diantara cakar-cakarnya. Matanya membelalak merah, taring mencuat terpampang oleh seringaian ganasnya. Saliva beracunnya menetes-netes di kanan kiri kepala Kagome, tanah berdesis meleleh menimbulkan asap dengan bau yang memuakkan.

Udara panas dengan bau yang membuat perut mual keluar dari hidungnya menerpa wajah Kagome saat dia mendengus kesenangan karena sebentar lagi dendam ayahnya akan terbalaskan, kehormatan akan diraih Tomoaki kembali dengan menggigit putus kepala musuhnya dari badannya. Dia akan membawa kepala itu pulang untuk diperlihatkan kepada para youkai yang lain, agar mereka tidak pernah berani terhadap keluarganya yang masih penguasa wilayah bagian Selatan.

Sakit di kakinya sudah tidak bisa dia rasakan lagi, tidak ada bedanya baginya bila dia masih mempunyai kaki ataupun kaki itu sudah meleleh. Kagome tidak tahu apakah itu artinya bagus atau semakin buruk dia tidak perduli, toh sebentar lagi mahluk itu akan memisahkan kepala dari tubuhnya.

Kagome sudah tidak sanggup lagi membuka matanya, tenaga yang tersisa telah menipis. Hanya pendengarannyalah yang masih berfungsi, dia mendengar suara geraman di depannya, dan suara geraman yang lebih rendah di kejauhan.

Tubuhnya telah lumpuh, dia tidak bisa menggerakkannya sama sekali. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun, entah kakinya masih menyatu dengan tungkainya atau tidak dia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu bahwa sepertinya kepalanya masih menyambung dengan badannya, dia masih bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, tarikan nafasnya di sela-sela keributan di sekelilingnya. Lagi-lagi gelap menguasainya, memeluknya erat tidak bersedia mengendurkan rangkulannya.

Di kegelapan dia hanya terdiam, menanti apapun yang akan datang menjemputnya kematian ataukah kehampaan di dalam kegelapan abadi? Tidak bisakah kematian itu berarti benar-benar mati tanpa adanya reinkarnasi? Dia tidak mau mengulangi kehidupan seperti miliknya kali ini, dia hanya berharap kedamaian di alam lain.

Bukan kehidupan yang harus dijalaninya lagi setelah dia mati, dia tidak mau terlahir kembali bila hidupnya penuh dengan penderitaan. Dia tidak mau tersiksa oleh hal yang sama, tersiksa karena kehilangan orang yang dicintai.

Suara benturan besar terdengar, lalu suara hantaman keras. Suara pohon-pohon tumbang, suara burung-burung dan binatang lain yang mencicit kaget. Suara geraman dalam dan benturan silih berganti.

Racun Tomoaki mulai mengkontaminasi aliran darahnya kemudian mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, andaikan dia mau Kagome tidak bisa membuka mata. Lolongan yang menyayat hati mengakhiri keributan itu, lolongan kesakitan yang terakhir dia dengar sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

 **A/N : Cliffhanger, yeah i love and i hated it! Chapter yang asik buat ditulis. Hell yeah, i always love fight scene.  
**

 **Sesshoumaru! Kenapa setiap liat dia dan denger suaranya di anime bikin gw nahan nafas hahaha XD**

 **Jgn lupa review, gw penasaran bgt sama apa yg kalian pikirin ttg chapter atau keseluruhan cerita ini oke! Thanks ^.~**


	6. The urge

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!**

 **Author Notes : Kekkai = barrier = penghalang/ pelindung**

 **Hadajuban = pakaian dalam untuk wanita**

 **Nagajuban = lapis kedua setelah hadajuban**

* * *

Dihadapannya terbentang air terjun dan sungai, getaran Tenseiga telah berkurang namun detaknya semakin kencang. Alis Sesshoumaru berkerut, apakah dia telah melewati tempat dimana benda itu tersembunyi? Tak lama kemudian pedang itu kembali bergetar hebat, dia melangkah ke tepi sungai.

Saat itu dia bisa mencium bau hanyou itu mulai mendekatinya, dia melompat ke batu besar di dekat jatuhnya air terjun. Getaran Tenseiga kembali kencang, dia menggenggam untuk meredakan getarannya.

Dia melangkah masuk ke belakang air terjun, yang ternyata sebuah gua gelap dan lembab. Makam itu sebagai penanda, petunjuk-petunjuk itu sesuai dengan tempat ini. _Tidak salah lagi_ , pikir Sesshoumaru. Sebuah tempat yang tak terkena sinar matahari, tak tertembus oleh angin, dan bukti yang tak terbantahkan adalah getaran dan detak Tenseiga.

Dia bisa mendengar hanyou itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri dengan jelas tak jauh darinya walau bunyi air terjun sangat gaduh di belakangnya, dia telah berhasil mengejarnya kesini. Tapi Sesshoumaru yakin kalau hanyou itu tidak akan dapat menemukannya selain dia telah menutupi auranya baunya juga tertutupi oleh air terjun.

Dia berjalan lebih jauh masuk ke dalam gua, jalan yang dilaluinya gelap pekat. Tapi kegelapan itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada penglihatannya yang berbeda dengan manusia, setelah berjalan agak jauh gua itu buntu. Dia sangat yakin kalau ini adalah tempat penyimpanan sebuah benda peninggalan ayahnya.

Dia mengeluarkan Tenseiga dari sarungnya mengulurkannya secara horizontal lalu mengayunkannya, jalan buntu yang terlihat itu hanyalah sebuah penghalang yang diciptakan agar orang lain tidak dapat melewatinya, hanya orang yang dikehendakilah yang dapat melewatinya.

Cahaya biru muncul dari bekas tempat pedang itu di ayunkan di udara, jalan buntu itu menghilang. Lima kaki dihadapannya terdapat sebuah pedang panjang yang panjangnya lebih dari pedang yang lain mengambang di atas sebuah batu. Cahaya merah muda keunguan menyelimutinya membentuk lingkaran, sebuah penghalang lain lagi. Dia maju beberapa langkah, pedangnya masih bergetar.

Dia mengulurkan tangan melewati penghalang yang menyelimuti pedang itu, dengan mantap menggenggam pedang itu. Pedang itu tidak menolaknya, Tenseiga pun menunjukkan letaknya itu adalah bukti pedang itu adalah warisan untuknya. Sebuah Odachi, pedang yang bisa menebas musuh terkuat sekalipun. Dia memandang pedang Odachi dengan takjub.

Sesshoumaru keluar dari dalam gua di belakang air terjun, barang yang dia cari telah berada di tangannya. Suara geraman yang dalam dan suara rintihan tertahan hanyou itu sampai ke telinganya, bau darah hanyou wanita yang tercemar oleh racun tercium olehnya.

Dia melompat menembus tirai air terjun yang lebat, apa yang dilihatnya membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Hanyou wanita itu disana tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, kakinya terluka parah. Wajahnya kini tidak lagi dihiasi rona merah karena marah ataupun malu, kini wajahnya sepucat kertas. Detak jantungnya melemah, dia sedang sekarat!

Nafasnya pendek-pendek, bibirnya mulai membiru. Jika dia membiarkannya begitu saja lebih lama lagi dia akan mati, pedang hebat yang dimilikinya itu pun memiliki keterbatasan. Tenseiga hanya mampu membangkitkan seseorang dari kematian sekali saja, tidak lebih. Suatu desakan, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sesshoumaru.

Pikiran itu menghantuinya, entah mengapa di dalam dirinya ada kebutuhan yang mendesak dan sangat sangat mendesak untuk menyelamatkan wanita itu. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya, secepat mungkin. Tidak pernah dia merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, perasaan itu begitu kuat sehingga dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mempertanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Dengan salah satu kaki depannya serigala besar itu menginjak tubuh wanita itu, saliva beracun menetes-netes di kanan kiri kepalanya. Mahluk itu bersiap-siap menggigit kepalanya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Sesshoumaru menebarkan youkinya. Energi youki itu begitu besar berasal dari seluruh tubuhnya, membuat rambutnya terombang-ambing oleh kekuatan yang tak terlihat oleh mata.

Matanya berubah merah darah, iris mata emasnya menjadi biru gelap, wajahnya mulai berubah begitupun dengan tubuhnya. Dengan sekejap dia sudah berubah ke bentuk aslinya, seekor anjing besar berbulu putih dengan tanda bulan sabit keunguan di dahinya dan dua garis magenta tanda youkai dari garis keturunan teratas. Sesshoumaru menggeram lalu melompat menabrak serigala itu, membuat tubuh serigala itu terpental beberapa puluh meter. Serigala itu balas menggeram, sangat merasa terganggu dan tertantang.

Dia tidak perduli lagi siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menghabisi wanita itu, youkai manapun akan dilawan olehnya. Walaupun dengan sekali pandang dia tahu lawannya adalah lawan yang tangguh, terlihat dari tanda di dahinya. Tetapi Tomoaki tidak perduli, harga dirinya dipertaruhkan. Berita telah tersebar, dia akan membuat kehormatan ayahnya kembali pulih dengan membunuh siapapun pembunuhnya dan semua yang menghalangi jalannya.

Dia bangkit, Sesshoumaru menyerangnya lagi sehingga dia kembali terpental. Kini mereka jauh dari sungai itu, jauh dari kemungkinan wanita itu akan terkena imbas oleh perkelahian mereka, tujuan Sesshoumaru berubah ke wujud aslinya telah tercapai.

Serigala itu berusaha menggigitnya, dia menghindar. Dia kembali menyerang Sesshoumaru kali ini dengan cakarnya yang berpendar dengan racun yang menyelimuti, dengan mudah Sesshoumaru menangkisnya dengan kakinya. Mereka bertarung dengan sengit, badan mereka penuh dengan cakaran.

Racun mereka sama-sama kuat begitupun daya tahan tubuh mereka, tubuh mereka tercipta dengan kandungan racun yang mematikan begitupun daya tahan tubuh mereka yang kuat terhadap racun yang lain sehingga tidak ada racun yang berpengaruh dari luka yang disebabkan masing-masing. Sesshoumaru berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya, dia mengeluarkan Bakusaiga dari sarungnya.

Dengan sekali tebas kepala serigala besar itu telah berguling di tanah, tak lama kepala serigala itu berubah kembali menjadi kepala manusia, tubuh serigala Tomoaki yang terpisah ratusan kaki itu pun kembali menjadi manusia.

 _Perkelahian yang bodoh,_ pikirnya. Telah banyak waktu yang telah terbuang, dia kembali ke tepi sungai tempat wanita itu ditinggalkannya sekarat. Dia meneliti lukanya sekilas, dengan cepat mengambil keputusan. Dia menggendongnya, tangan kanan memapah bagian atas tubuh Kagome dan tangan kirinya mengangkat bagian bawah tubuhnya, lalu Sesshoumaru terbang dengan kecepatan yang hanya bisa dihitung sebagai kecepatan cahaya.

Dia terbang ke arah Gunung Fuji, tempat dimana pusat mata air yang tersembunyi berada. Mata air yang bisa menyembuhkan luka oleh racun apapun, bahkan racun yang paling ganas sekalipun. Tidak ada obat-obatan herbal atau apapun yang mampu menyembuhkan karena racun yang begitu kuat, selain di tempat itu.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui rahasia tentang mata air itu selain garis keturunan penguasa youkai wilayah Barat, itu dilakukan untuk menjaga keberadaannya. Mata air yang dituju oleh Sesshoumaru adalah pusat dari mata air Oshino Hakkai, pusat dari delapan danau yang sangat indah di kaki Gunung Fuji. Kedelapan danau itu sangat dipercaya oleh manusia sebagai tempat yang bisa memurnikan pikiran kotor, tetapi para manusia tidak tahu kehebatan sebenarnya dari pusat mata air dari delapan danau itu.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu dia menerobos masuk ke mulut gua, dia berdiri didepan suatu celah yang sepertinya terlalu kecil untuk dilewati oleh manusia. Celah yang terlihat itu hanya cukup lebar untuk dilewati oleh binatang kecil seperti kucing atau yang lainnya, tapi lagi-lagi itu merupakan sebuah kekkai atau penghalang.

Dengan satu tangan dia menggendong Kagome dan tangan yang lain menebas penghalang itu dengan Bakusaiga agar penghalang itu terbuka. Penghalang telah menghilang, sekarang wujud asli celah terlihat. Celah itu lebar hingga bisa dilewati dengan leluasa olehnya, Sesshoumaru terus terbang hingga dia tiba di jauh kedalaman gua tempat sebuah mata air yang mengalir. Disudut gua itu terdapat kolam kecil, di atasnya terdapat batu sebesar kepala manusia menonjol meneteskan air yang jatuh setiap tiga detik sekali.

Sesshoumaru berlutut, dia mendudukkan Kagome di tanah di bibir kolam tersebut. Sesshoumaru membuka ikatan obi, lalu mengendurkan kimono Kagome. Pandangannya meneliti luka yang telah melebar, tulang di tempurung lututnya telah terlihat. Kakinya sudah hampir tidak bisa dikenali sebagai kaki, bila dilihat sekilas kakinya seperti onggokan daging sisa buruan binatang buas yang ditinggalkan untuk para burung pemakan bangkai.

Kakinya dari bagian betis ke bawah itu sekarang hanyalah tulang yang ditempeli sedikit daging berwarna coklat merah kehitaman dan kulit yang menggantung tersisa di beberapa bagian.

Sesshoumaru menggendong Kagome masuk ke kolam kecil yang airnya hanya mencapai lutut orang dewasa, dengan perlahan dan hati-hati dia mendudukannya di kolam itu. Kini separuh tubuh Kagome telah terendam oleh air, tangannya menopang punggung Kagome. Hakama Sesshoumaru ikut basah, mokomokonya terombang-ambing pelan oleh air.

Perhatiannya terpaku pada wajah Kagome yang tak sadarkan diri, wajahnya begitu tentram dan sangat damai. _Kematian selalu dekat mengelilinginya_ , pikirnya. Tak lama berselang suara detak jantungnya yang lemah mulai kembali ke berdentam di irama normal, perlahan-lahan nafasnya tidak lagi pendek-pendek.

Racun di kakinya perlahan-lahan menghilang, tulang kakinya tidak terlihat lagi. Daging mulai tumbuh, secara perlahan selapis demi selapis mulai menutupi lukanya. Lapisan lemak, daging, dan otot mengisi tempatnya semula, secara ajaib lapisan kulit mulai menutup kembali seperti sebelumnya seakan-akan tidak ada luka satu gores pun yang pernah menyentuhnya. Tetapi Kagome masih tidak sadarkan diri, walaupun suara jantungnya dan nafasnya mulai normal tetapi badannya masih tetap dingin. Bibirnya masih membiru, masih tidak ada rona yang mewarnai wajahnya.

-.

Diantara kondisinya yang setengah sadar, Kagome merasa seperti melayang di antara awan-awan putih yang hangat dan lembut. Kakinya seperti di hentak oleh sesuatu yang sangat menyengat, perih rasa sakit itu menusuk-nusuk hingga ke tulang, lalu sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di kakinya.

Kehangatan itu terasa mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuat untuk pertama kalinya dia mengalami mimpi indah di tidurnya. Matanya begitu berat untuk dibuka, tempat dia tidur begitu lembut, empuk, hangat dan sangat nyaman.

Itu wajar saja karena terakhir dia tidur di kasur adalah lima tahun yang lalu, dia bergelung lebih dalam masuk ke alam mimpi sambil memeluk kasurnya yang lembut. Entah berapa lama dia tertidur dia terkaget-kaget saat merasakan kasurnya yang hangat, empuk, dan lembut bergerak.

Dan dia lebih kaget lagi setelah dia sepenuhnya telah sadar, karena yang dia tiduri bukanlah kasur sama sekali namun mokomoko milik Sesshoumaru yang melingkari tubuhnya. Mokomoko itu begitu hangat dan lembut menopangnya, untuk sesaat Kagome bisa merasakan aliran darah di bawah lapisan mokomoko itu, benda itu seakan hidup!

Dia terlonjak, segera bangkit dari tidurnya yang nyaman. Tangannya masih membelai bulu-bulu yang halus itu, dia menarik tangannya melepaskan mokomoko itu sesaat setelah dia tersadar apa yang tangannya lakukan. Walau ada sedikit kekecewaan dirasakan olehnya, perasaan hangat saat memeluk benda itu telah menghilang.

Sesshoumaru berdiri disampingnya dengan segala keanggunannya, dia memandang Kagome dengan wajah datar. Kini Kagome bisa memperhatikannya dengan lebih jelas, kimono putih dengan corak bunga berwarna merah terbuat dari sutra lengkap dengan pelindung dada dan bahunya.

Kedua pedangnya disampirkan di obinya yang berwarna kuning, mokomoko memeluk bahu kanannya. Rambutnya yang silver panjang tergerai indah, tanda di dahinya menunjukkan status tingginya. Dua garis magenta di pipinya semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan, dingin, sekaligus mematikan.

Kagome memandang sekitar, dia berada di sebuah gua. Tidak ada cahaya matahari di gua itu namun dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, telinga anjingnya berkedut-kedut mendengar tetes air berirama, satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar dengan jelas selain kedua nafas mereka. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi, yang dia ingat terakhir adalah dia mengikuti Sesshoumaru. Kagome menyeret tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemah untuk bersandar di dinding gua tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

Ingatan itu melesat dengan cepat ke kepalanya, potongan-potongan mozaik telah sempurna melengkapi ingatannya. Sesshoumaru yang menghilang, air terjun, musuh yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, kakinya yang terluka hingga membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran, dan suara-suara yang terakhir dia dengar. Suara dentuman, benturan, dua geraman marah mahluk buas, lalu satu lolongan kesakitan yang mengakhiri kegaduhan.

Dia membuka kedua matanya, menatap kakinya yang masih utuh dengan terheran-heran. Lalu dia menyadari kimononya yang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya, dia hanya memakai hadajuban yang memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang semakin jelas terlihat dari kain putih tipis basah yang sangat melekat ke tubuhnya.

Lagi-lagi youkai itu telah menyelamatkannya, kali ini apa yang dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya? Air di kolam itu bau dengan darah dan racun, mungkin itulah yang menyembuhkannya. Karena itulah dia membawanya ke tempat ini, tapi mengapa dia menyelamatkannya?

Dia tidak menyukai perasaan lemah seperti ini, dia benci untuk mengakui bahwa dia berhutang banyak pada youkai itu. Youkai yang namanya belum dia ketahui, Kagome telah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri pada pertemuan kedua mereka dia tidak akan membiarkan youkai itu menghilang lagi sebelum dia mengetahui namanya.

Bau youkai penyelamatnya kini menyelubungi tubuhnya, baunya seperti kayu-kayuan, hangat matahari, dan bau maskulinnya yang khas yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Itu suatu hal yang tidak dapat dipungkiri karena Kagome baru saja terbangun dengan mokomoko milik youkai itu yang membelit tubuhnya, menghangatkannya dan membuat bau tubuhnya menyelimuti.

Tapi yang paling mengganggu Kagome adalah bau khasnya itu membuat tubuhnya bereaksi dengan aneh, seperti ada yang menggelitik di bagian tertentu di tubuhnya. Sensasi yang menciptakan perasaan tertentu yang asing untuknya, suatu kebutuhan. Suatu kebutuhan yang baru baginya, yang tidak pernah di sangka akan dirasakannya di tengah semua kepahitan hidup yang melingkupinya.

Saat Kagome tidak lagi tenggelam di dalam pikirannya, dia menyadari bahwa Sesshoumaru menatapnya. Wajahnya datar dan dingin, tetapi sinar dimatanya membuat wajah Kagome memerah. Saat dia menyadari arah pandangannya tertuju kepada hadajuban yang tersingkap, kain putih tipis yang dipakainya sebagai pakaian dalam gagal menutupi kaki jenjang, paha, dan belahan dadanya.

Di musim panas ini terlalu panas baginya untuk memakai nagajuban, artinya tidak ada lagi penghalang antara dirinya dan tatapan youkai itu selain selembar kain tipis. Hadajubannya yang basah menjadi transparan, membuat semua lekuk tubuh yang berada di bawahnya dapat terlihat bila dilihat dengan seksama.

Dengan wajah yang memerah dia segera menarik hadajubannya, sebisa mungkin menutupi kulitnya yang terekspos. Sesshoumaru melengos tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dia berjalan ke mulut gua, rambutnya yang indah seperti melambai kepada Kagome.

"Tunggu" teriaknya, dia bangkit mengejar Sesshoumaru lalu terjatuh.

Dia segera bangkit berdiri Kagome tidak ingin dia menghilang lagi, sebelum dia menanyakan namanya dan dia ingin berterima kasih kepadanya kali ini dengan sepenuh hati. Youkai itu adalah salah satu dari banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di otaknya yang harus dia ketahui jawabannya.

Sesshoumaru menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kagome cepat sebelum Sesshoumaru menghilang dari pandangan, suaranya sedikit pecah. "Jika ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasmu..." kata-katanya menghilang, suasana kembali hening, hanya tetesan air yang terdengar.

Sesshoumaru kembali berjalan tak lama dia telah menghilang dari pandangan, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Sesshoumaru meninggalkan Kagome yang terombang-ambing dalam kebimbangan yang teramat sangat dalam pertempuran dua sisi dirinya. Pertaruhan harga diri Kagome dan perasaannya yang tidak dia mengerti.

Apa yang dia rasakan, apa yang dia inginkan, saat ini dia sendiripun tidak mengetahuinya dengan pasti. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan kebaikan yang diterimanya, terlebih lagi kebaikan yang diterima dari youkai sepertinya. Kagome tertegun menatap dinding gua yang gelap, dia tertunduk.

Sesshoumaru berada di ambang celah kecil tempat kekkai terpasang, dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan semua itu. Mengapa hanyou rendahan membuatnya menjadi lembek, mengapa dia tidak membiarkan saja racun itu melumat tubuhnya dan membiarkannya tergeletak mati.

Mengapa dia harus repot-repot melakukan semua itu untuknya, seorang hanyou yang tidak dikenalnya. Dan mengapa hanyou itu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari tubuhnya, kebutuhan yang selama ini ditekannya mulai memberontak.

Tidak satupun youkai wanita yang pantas untuknya yang pernah ditemuinya, dan dia tidak tertarik untuk membiarkan dirinya mengalah kepada hasrat sesaatnya dengan youkai wanita mana saja yang dia temui karena menurut Sesshoumaru itu akan merendahkannya.

Mengapa hanyou itu berani membuatnya merasa lemah, membuatnya hampir tidak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak terus menatap tubuhnya. Dia hampir saja tidak sanggup menekannya, dia merasa terhina karena tertarik dengan tubuh seorang hanyou. Mahluk rendah, sebuah penyimpangan yang dibencinya selama ini, sepanjang hidupnya, dan akan selalu.

Hanya dengan youkai wanita dengan garis keturunan terkuatlah dia akan membagi hasratnya, untuk menciptakan garis keturunan terbaik yang kuat seperti dirinya. Keturunan inu youkai yang murni, pewaris yang pasti akan dibanggakannya. Dia merasa bodoh, dia merasa marah. Marah kepada dirinya sendiri, dia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri tidak akan merendahkan dirinya sendiri seperti itu lagi. _Tidak akan!_

Kini bau wanita itu menyelimuti tubuhnya, dia membenci itu, karena baunyalah yang pertama kali menarik perhatiannya. Baunya seperti melati, madu, dedaunan, dan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dijelaskannya yang teramat menarik penciumannya, bau khasnya. Sudah beberapa saat dia menahan nafas, tidak ingin pikirannya terkotori oleh ingatan akan baunya.

Akhirnya dia menarik nafas lagi, dia bisa mencium baunya dari tempatnya berdiri walau dia terpisahkan jarak beratus-ratus kaki. Baru saja Sesshoumaru hendak melangkahkan kakinya, di saat itulah dia mendengar bisikannya. Suara wanita itu terdengar jelas di telinganya, walaupun suara itu hanyalah bisikkan lemah.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon.." suaranya seperti berbisik, tidak pernah dia memohon kepada selain ibunya.

Sesshoumaru mengepalkan tangannya hingga cakarnya yang panjang dan tajam menembus daging di telapak tangannya, dia menggeram. Amarahnya meluap, dia melawan dirinya sendiri yang tergugah untuk menemui hanyou itu lagi hanya karena kesedihan yang tersirat dari bau dan suaranya.

Sebuah desakkan itu lagi yang timbul di dirinya, desakan untuk menemuinya. Sesshoumaru terus berpikir apa yang salah pada dirinya akhir-akhir ini, tetapi dia terlalu congkak untuk mengakui bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan merasakan sesuatu dengan hati walaupun itu youkai.

Sisi arogannya menang, tidak ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya, kesalahan sepenuhnya berasal dari hanyou itu. Dia harus melenyapkan sumber perasaan yang tidak dia mengerti, sumber yang membuatnya lembek, sumber itulah yang salah bukan dirinya.

Dia adalah Dai youkai penguasa wilayah Barat, yang disegani oleh para penguasa lainnya dia tidak akan melemah oleh emosi sampah seperti yang dimiliki oleh manusia. Keputusan telah dibuat, tekadnya telah bulat. Sumber kesalahan itu harus segera dimusnahkan, sesegera mungkin. Karena dia adalah Sesshoumaru yang berarti _The killing perfection_ , tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah itu!

Kagome duduk memeluk kedua lututnya, wajahnya tenggelam diantara kedua lengannya "Jangan pergi" tidak pernah dia menemukan orang lain yang peduli kepadanya selain ibunya, setelah bertahun-tahun yang dia lewati. Tidak pernah ada, hingga sekarang.

Hanya bunyi hembusan udara yang dirasakan oleh Kagome, sebelum tiba-tiba saja dia sudah terhempas ke dinding gua. Sebuah tangan yang besar dan kuat mencekik lehernya, membuat Kagome terkesiap, kedua kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah.

Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah youkai yang menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba adalah sang dewa penolongnya, tangannya begitu kuat mencengkeram lehernya. Begitu kuatnya sehingga lehernya bisa dengan mudah patah, belum lagi cakarnya dengan kuat menusuk leher bagian belakangnya. Rintihan terselip dari mulut Kagome, saat merasakan cakar-cakarnya mulai menusuk kulit lehernya lalu mengoyak dagingnya.

Tubuh Sesshoumaru menghimpitnya, matanya menatap tajam penuh amarah. Kagome hendak memukulnya, tetapi dia baru menyadari kalau kedua tangannya di tahan oleh tangan Sesshoumaru yang lain di atas kepalanya. Dia mencoba berontak, berusaha menggerakan kelapanya ke kanan dan ke kiri agar terbebas dari siksaan itu tetapi sia-sia, kedua kakinya terpenjara oleh kedua paha Sesshoumaru yang kokoh.

Cakarnya semakin lama semakin dalam menembus dagingnya, darah hangat menetes deras dari lehernya. Dia berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk bernafas, dia merintih kesakitan. Dia memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin melihat wajah puas penyiksanya. Kali ini tidak akan ada bantuan untuknya, tidak ada penolong untuknya lagi saat sang dewa penolong telah berubah menjadi malaikat maut untuknya.

* * *

 **E/N :** **Mata Air Oshino Hakkai adalah mata air khas yang mengalir dari Gunung Fuji, setelah "Danau Oshino" telah kering. Delapan mata air yang terbentuk oleh air lelehan menumpuk di Gunung Fuji, disaring melalui lava selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Oshino Hakkai juga merupakan tempat ziarah, di mana para peziarah dimurnikan dari pikiran kotor. Oshino Hakkai ditetapkan sebagai harta alam pada tahun 1934.**

 **Mokomoko Sesshoumaru atau dikenal juga Sesshoumaru's Fluff itu kalau kata Rumiko Takahashi-sensei adalah bagian dari tubuh Sesshoumaru dan bukan buntut. Di awal-awal anime mokomoko itu bisa bergerak dan ngebelit tubuh Inuyasha saat mereka bertarung memperebutkan Tetsusaiga di makam Inu no Taisho (gw lebih suka nyebutnya Inu papa :p). Saat Sesshoumaru berubah ke wujud aslinya mokomoko itu ada di bahu kanannya. Satu fakta lagi di Inuyasha the movie yang ketiga tentang pedang Sou'nga, mokomoko Sesshoumaru mengeluarkan darah saat tertembus pedang musuh.**

 **Another cliffhanger, maaf. Gak bisa nahan diri untuk membuat ending yang gak ngeselin :p**

 **Thx for read and review, enjoyed it ^.~**


	7. Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!**

 **Warnings : OOC, blood/gore, fingering, and fluffy.**

* * *

Dia terperangkap di antara dinding gua dan tubuh laki-laki itu, sebuah tangan besar dan kuat mencekik lehernya, Kagome terkesiap. Rintihan terselip dari mulut Kagome, saat merasakan cakar-cakar itu semakin dalam menembus kulit dan menusuk dagingnya. Kedua kaki Sesshoumaru menghimpit kedua pahanya, tubuhnya menekan Kagome, matanya menatap tajam penuh amarah. Segala usaha Kagome agar terbebas dari siksaan itu sia-sia, dia berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk memompa udara kedalam paru-paru. Kagome merintih kesakitan, dan rintihannya itu membuat youkai itu hampir tersenyum.

Kedua sudut bibir Sesshoumaru sedikit terangkat, matanya berkilat penuh dengan kemenangan. Kagome memejamkan matanya, tidak ingin melihat wajah puasnya. Rasanya dia sudah di ujung batas, di tepi jurang kematian yang menunggu untuk melahapnya. Disaat dia merasakan titik terendah di saat itulah youkai itu mengendurkan cengkramannya, walau masih memenjarakannya. Kagome megap-megap mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara, tulang lehernya terasa remuk, dan dadanya sakit. Matanya berkunang-kunang, bumi yang dipijaknya seakan berputar-putar di kakinya.

Sesshoumaru melepaskan tangan kanannya yang mencengkram leher Kagome, matanya memandangi bibir Kagome yang terbuka. Satu jarinya menelusuri pipi Kagome menggunakan ujung cakar dari jari telunjuknya, gerakannya mengambang. Cakarnya terus bergerak ke bibir bawah Kagome kali ini dengan penekanan turun ke leher, belahan dadanya lalu kepusarnya.

Tangannya berhenti disana, cakarnya menekan perut Kagome yang rata. Gerakannya sangat perlahan seperti tidak ingin melewatkan satu inchi pun, cakarnya berhasil membuat jejak goresan di semua tempat yang telah di telusuri olehnya. Goresan itu tidak terlalu dalam namun cukup untuk membuat darah mengalir keluar dari kulitnya, di bibir Kagome darah mengalir lebih deras bila dibandingkan tempat yang lain.

Kagome tidak mengerti apa yang coba dilakukannya, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Pertama-tama dia membawanya kembali dari kematian, pertemuan kedua dia menghina dengan kata-katanya, kemudian dia menolongnya lagi saat serigala besar bau itu hampir menggigit putus kepalanya. Baru saja dia hendak meremukan tulang lehernya hingga mati, dan sekarang?

Dengan was-was Kagome menanti siksaan apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya, dan dengan waktu yang dia miliki dia memikirkan berbagai cara untuk bebas dari cengkramannya. Walaupun dia terlihat terlalu kuat sebagai lawannya tapi pasti ada suatu cara yang bisa digunakannya untuk bebas, pasti ada! pikirnya.

 _Bau wanita ini sekarang bercampur dengan rasa takut_ , _itu bagus karena dia memang harus merasa takut_ _padaku_ pikir Sesshoumaru. Sedikit bermain dengan mangsa tidak akan ada bedanya, dia ingin melihat hanyou itu gemetar ketakutan. Dia ingin membuatnya memohon untuk melepaskannya dan memberinya kesempatan hidup lagi, dia harus tahu tempatnya, dia harus mengerti derajat seorang hanyou.

Tetapi tujuan awal itu menguap tak tersisa, bagaikan tetesan air di bawah terik matahari musim panas. Perbuatan Sesshuomaru selanjutnya diluar dari rencananya, hal yang akan dia sesali dan dia syukuri oleh sebagian dirinya di kemudian hari tapi tidak hari ini.

Bau darah Kagome tercium berbeda, lebih manis dibandingkan bau darah biasanya. Seperti bau madu yang bercampur dengan bau karat, membuat Sesshoumaru ingin merasakannya. Bibir mereka bertemu, darah wanita itu membasahi bibir Sesshoumaru. Bibir Kagome begitu lembut saat bertemu dengan bibirnya, begitu hangat dan basah oleh darah.

Desakan itu menyerang Sesshoumaru lagi, menghimpitnya dengan ketidak berdayaan untuk menolak. Dia menjilat darah Kagome yang sekarang membasahi bibirnya, merasakan rasa manis bercampur rasa besi. Sesshoumaru menarik diri untuk menatap bibirnya yang merekah, titik darah mengembang menjadi tetesan lain yang siap mengalir.

Kedua alis Kagome terangkat, dia amat sangat terkejut dengan tindakan youkai itu. Itu diluar ekspektasinya, kecupannya begitu lembut bila dibandingkan dengan cakarnya yang tajam menusuk. Kagome terperangah menatap youkai itu menjilat darah Kagome di bibirnya, wajah youkai dingin itu tetap datar tetapi matanya kini berkilat-kilat oleh sesuatu.

Melihat matanya membuat Kagome terhenyak, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Kagome tidak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan, dia tidak mengerti apa yang dia tunggu tapi yang dia tahu saat dia melihat youkai itu menjilat darah di bibirnya membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya begejolak, kini Kagome antusias menanti apa yang akan selanjutnya dia lakukan.

Tidak lagi terpikirkan oleh Kagome untuk berusaha bebas dari cengkramannya, keantusiasannya kali ini sama sekali berbeda dengan semua pengalaman berada di tepi maut yang pernah dirasakan olehnya. Semua pengalaman itu memang selalu membuatnya bersemangat, tetapi yang dirasakannya kali ini jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

Sesuatu yang baru untuknya ini membuatnya merasa lebih hidup, membuat darahnya mendidih, nyalinya bergetar menggelegar di dalam wujud suatu bentuk pengharapan. Berharap untuk sentuhan, tubuhnya berteriak meminta perhatian dari youkai tampan yang mematikan ini.

Kecupan pertama itu membuat Sesshoumaru semakin lapar untuk merasakan lebih dan lebih lagi dari dirinya, mata bulat yang besar menatapnya terkejut. Bibir wanita yang dicengkramannya terbuka, mengundangnya. Apa yang dilakukan Sesshoumaru bukanlah suatu tindakan yang akan dibanggakannya kemudian hari, walau begitu bukan berarti dia tidak menyukainya, dia bisa mendengar denyut jantung wanita itu semakin berpacu cepat dan kencang. Walaupun sedikit, dia bisa melihat nafasnya semakin memburu, dan bau kebangkitan hanyou cantik itu menyerbu penciumannya.

Bau itu membuat Sesshoumaru hampir gila, kehilangan akal, dan kehilangan kekuatannya. Kekuatan untuk mengontrol tubuhnya, mempertahankan harga dirinya. Kemampuan untuk mengendalikan diri adalah hal yang dibanggakannya selama ini., namun saat ini kebuasan Sesshoumarulah yang mengambil alih.

Kebuasaan dirinya yang terpenjara telah berhasil menerobos penjagaannya, tidak lagi bisa dihentikan. Sisi buasnya itu ingin menaklukkannya, dia ingin membuat wanita ini bertekuk lutut memohon padanya. Sessoumaru telah menaklukannya dalam pertarungan dan dia akan menaklukannya dengan cara lain. Hanya dengan memikirkan itu telah membuat satu sudut bibir Sesshoumaru sedikit terangkat.

Sesshoumaru memandang wajahnya, matanya terpejam, bibirnya terbuka, menyerah pasrah. Begitupun dengan tubuhnya yang kini rileks di dalam himpitannya, tidak ada lagi usahanya untuk berontak. Dia bisa saja menancapkan cakar tajam kelehernya dan memisahkan kepala itu dengan badannya dengan mudah, tetapi hasrat untuk membunuhnya telah surut tersapu gelombang nafsu.

Mahluk itu kini akan memuaskan hasratnya yang lain, yang selama ini ditahannya. Hasrat yang ditekannya itu kini berontak, meledak di tubuhnya yang semakin panas. Sesshoumaru mencium bibir Kagome, melumatnya dan memasuki gua hangatnya.

Mata Kagome terpejam, begitupun Sesshoumaru. Tubuh Sesshoumaru lebih menghimpitnya lagi, tubuh Kagome begitu sempurna melengkapinya, bagaikan dua potongan terpisah yang akhirnya bersatu. Ciumannya semakin mengganas, dan Kagome membalasnya. Mereka bergerak seirama, mulut Kagome begitu panas dengan hasrat yang sama dengannya.

Sesshoumaru menulusuri bibir Kagome dengan lidahnya yang bergerak menyusuri semua bagian dengan sentuhan ringan yang membuat tulang di tubuh Kagome meleleh. Tangan kanannya yang bersemayam di perut Kagome bergerak perlahan membelai bagian samping tubuh Kagome yang tersekspos, tidak terlindungi lagi oleh hadajubannya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin di tangan besarnya yang hangat, kulit Kagome begitu halus di tangan kasar Sesshoumaru.

Sentuhan Sesshoumaru membuat semua bulu halus di tubuh Kagome berdiri, membuat dadanya menegang, membuat hatinya bergetar, dan merinding untuk alasan yang bagus. Kagome bergerak memenuhi irama Sesshoumaru, nalurilah yang menuntunnya. Kagome bisa merasakan sebuah desakan di dalam dirinya, dia ingin merasakan semua bagian dewa penolongnya itu lagi dan lagi. Sentuhannya, ciumannya, tubuh hangatnya yang menghimpit membuat Kagome tenggelam di dalam kegilaan dan kehausan yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah hilang akan Sesshoumaru.

Taring Sesshoumaru dengan sengaja menggores sudut bibir bawah Kagome, cairan hangat merah itu mengalir lagi walau tidak sederas luka yang pertama dan tidak berlangsung lama karena Sesshoumaru menjilatnya secara perlahan. Tangannya menjelajah ke dada Kagome, ibu jarinya memainkan benda kecil yang telah menegang. Dia menariknya lembut dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, Kagome merintih kecil. Setelah itu Sesshomaru memberikan sentuhan malas dan ringan yang membuat tubuh Kagome menggelinjang.

Sesshoumaru menjilat bibir Kagome dengan lembut, lalu menelusuri jejak luka cakar yang dia ciptakan tadi dengan lidahnya. Lidahnya menyapu semua jejak darah di leher dan dada, luka yang terbuka perlahan menutup karena saliva Sesshoumaru yang menyembuhkan. Dia berhenti di salah satu bukit indah Kagome yang ditinggalkan, lidah Sesshoumaru mempermainkannya.

Kagome terpekik tertahan saat taring Sesshoumaru menggores kulit sensitif di bagian yang menggelap, Kagome berusaha menarik kedua tangannya yang masih diatas kepalanya dalam cengkraman Sesshoumaru agar terlepas. Genggaman Sesshoumaru di pergelangan tangan Kagome malah semakin mengencang, mencegahnya bergerak lebih banyak, ujung cakar Sesshoumaru menembus kulitnya yang lembut.

Taring itu menggigit Kagome cukup keras, tetapi tidak untuk menggores atau memotong benda kecil yang menegang di dadanya. Kagome menggeram saat kenikmatan dan rasa sakit bercampur menjadi satu, Sesshoumaru menarik diri. Memandangi lekuk tubuh indah setengah telanjang Kagome yang ternodai oleh jejak cakar dan taringnya. Bukit di dada Kagome masih bergerak naik turun dengan gairah, tubuhnya mengkilat oleh selapis tipis keringat.

Kulitnya dihiasi oleh seberkas darah di beberapa bagian, tapi tidak ada lagi luka di tubuhnya. Hanya dari pergelangan tangannya yang masih dalam cengkraman Sesshoumarulah darah kini mengalir, walaupun begitu Kagome tidak merasakan sama sekali sakit yang berasal dari sana karena pikirannya jauh teralihkan ke surga baru yang ditemukannya bersama Sesshoumaru.

Mata Kagome masih terpejam, tubuh Kagome menegang. Jantungnya berdetak semakin keras, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Bagian bawah tubuhnya pun ikut berdenyut, berteriak meminta perhatian dengan mengeluarkan cairan licin dan hangat lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Cairan yang tidak pernah dia tahu dia miliki sebelum ini, walaupun dia sudah mencapai usia dewasanya satu tahun yang lalu tetapi dia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk merasakan hal seperti yang sedang dialaminya sekarang ini.

Hanya Sesshoumaru yang berhasil membuatnya merasa begitu rapuh, begitu butuh penawar. Hanya dialah yang bisa memberikan penawar, sang dewa penolong yang kemungkinan besar musuh yang dikejar Kagome. Apapun yang terjadi nanti tidaklah masuk ke dalam pikiran Kagome, saat ini hanyalah bagaimana tubuhnya yang tegap besar itu menghangatkannya, memberikan penawar dari rasa nikmat yang menyiksa.

Kenikmatan yang menyiksa yang berasal dari setiap sentuhan Sesshoumaru yang membuat tubuhnya merinding, ciumannya membuatnya bergetar. Lidahnya membuat dia begitu rapuh, Kagome hanya bisa menunggu kebaikan hati Sesshoumaru untuk menuntunnya, memberikannya apa yang dibutuhkannya, apapun itu.

Rasa itu begitu membuat Sesshoumaru frustasi, kelembutan kulit wanita itu membuatnya ingin membelai seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan bentuk tubuhnya membuatnya susah untuk berpaling, rintihannya membuatnya ingin melakukan apapun untuk mendengarnya lagi, untuk memuaskannya dan untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Tubuh Sesshoumaru semakin memanas, terbakar oleh gairah.

Baunya semakin kuat oleh kebangkitan yang semakin membanjir, wajahnya semakin menarik dengan rona gairah yang menghiasinya. Perhatian Sesshoumaru kembali ke bibirnya yang merah karena darah, Sesshoumaru menciumnya lagi. Tubuh bagian bawah Sesshoumaru yang menegang membuat fundoshi yang dipakainya menjadi tidak nyaman. Itu tidak luput dari perhatian Kagome, dia bisa merasakan benda yang keras itu menekan perutnya. Tanpa sadar Kagome menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk meredakan panas yang dia rasakan dibawah sana.

Gerakan yang dibuat hanyou itu sedikit meredakan rasa tidak nyaman yang dirasakan Sesshoumaru dari tempat yang sekarang penuh dengan aliran darah, bagian itu sudah sepenuhnya bangkit. Sesshoumaru menarik diri dari ciuman disaat itulah dia mendengar Kagome menggeram, geraman kekecewaan.

Seberapapun kuatnya, seberapapun keras kepalanya wanita hanyou ini atau wanita youkai manapun tidak akan ada yang sanggup menolaknya. Sesshoumaru menikmatinya, sangat. Tiba-tiba mata wanita itu terbuka, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Tatapan hanyou itu tidak lagi tajam menusuk, matanya seakan melontarkan tanya 'Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau inginkan?' itulah yang ditangkap oleh Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru menarik diri dengan tiba-tiba mundur, dia sudah tiga kaki jauh dari wanita itu.

Kagome terkesiap, saat cakar yang menusuk pergelangan tangannya terlepas tiba-tiba membuat darah mengalir lagi. Dia menggeram protes bukan karena sakit yang dirasakannya di pergelangan tangannya tetapi lebih karena serbuan Sesshoumaru yang mendadak berhenti. Apa yang terjadi dengannya, mahluk yang paling aneh yang pernah di temui oleh Kagome.

Youkai itu menatapnya dengan dingin, dagunya terangkat. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, itu membuat Kagome marah. Kagome marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena menginginkannya, Kagome kecewa karena dia telah menghentikan apapun yang tadi dia lakukan kepadanya. Dia menarik hadagi disisi tubuhnya untuk menutupi dadanya yang masih menegang oleh sentuhan Sesshoumaru.

' _Sial!'_ Kagome mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sesshoumaru seperti tercambuk oleh kesadaran saat mata emasnya bertemu dengan mata biru indah milik hanyou itu. Mahluk yang selama ini dipandang rendah olehnya, lebih rendah dari manusia yang menurutnya hanyalah hama di dunia ini. Sesshoumaru tidak mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya, apa yang menguasainya. Kebuasannya yang harus dipersalahkan, tentu saja pikirnya.

Kemana perginya pengendalian dirinya yang selama ini dibanggakannya? Apa yang dilakukannya dengan menolong hanyou rendah itu? Mengapa mencemari dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh wanita itu? Terpuaskan? Tidak, dia belum terpuaskan. Kebutuhan yang kejam semakin tumbuh di dalam dirinya.

Salah satu yang sekarang disangkal Sesshoumaru, mungkin akan selalu. Dirinya yang terlalu tinggi untuk bersentuhan dengan hanyou yang telah berkali-kali menyusahkannya, wanita itu seharusnya menjadi budaknya dan mengabdikan hidup kepadanya karena dia telah menolongnya.

Logika Sesshoumaru menendang kebuasannya mundur secara paksa, memenjarakannya lagi di sudut terdalam dirinya. Penjara itu akan mencegah kebuasan membuatnya kehilangan separuh harga diri yang selalu dipertahankan olehnya mati-matian, seperti saat ini. Di kesempatan lain Sesshoumaru tidak akan membiarkan hanyou rendahan sepertinya mencemarkan dirinya lagi.

Sesshoumaru berpaling meninggalkannya, disaat itulah dia mendengar suaranya.

"Tunggu!" suara Kagome sedikit pecah. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Kagome ragu-ragu "Agar aku bisa berterima kasih kepadamu" sambungnya.

Sosok anggun dihadapannya tidak berpaling, hening sejenak. Dengan acuh Sesshoumaru melangkahkan kakinya, dia tidak akan mengatakan kalau dia tidak butuh rasa terima kasih dari hanyou itu atau dari siapapun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kumohon" suara lembutnya meraih telinga Sesshoumaru, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Dengan satu syarat" katanya dingin tanpa menoleh.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kagome cepat.

"Jangan pernah berada di jalanku lagi" suara baritonenya yang dalam bergema di gua.

Entah mengapa Kagome ragu untuk menyanggupinya, karena akhir-akhir ini takdir selalu melemparkan mereka di jalan yang sama. Bukan karena dia ingin menemuinya lagi, ya kan?

"Baiklah" akhirnya Kagome menyanggupi.

"Sesshoumaru" suaranya penuh dengan kebanggaan saat menyebutkan namanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sesshoumaru-sama" Kagome membungkuk, hanyou keras kepala di dalam dirinya menjerit. _Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh, dia baru saja berniat membunuhmu lalu melecehkan dirimu. Dan yang kau lakukan sekarang malah berterima kasih kepadanya? Bodoh!_

Sesshoumaru sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, memberinya pandangan menusuk dari sudut matanya "Jika sekali lagi kau berada dijalanku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu" dia berpaling, lalu melangkah pergi. Rambut silvernya yang panjang bergerak indah, berayun lembut seiring dengan langkahnya, perlahan namun pasti hilang ditelan kegelapan gua.

Hanyou tangguh telah kembali menguasai dirinya, Kagome tersenyum sinis. "Aku juga tidak akan segan, Sesshoumaru-sama" bisiknya, suaranya pasti terdengar oleh Sesshoumaru tetapi dia tidak perduli.

Kejadian sesaat tadi tidak akan mempengaruhi tujuan Kagome, hatinya akan tetap teguh. Semua yang terjadi adalah sebuah kebodohan, walaupun itu tidak menghapus fakta bahwa Sesshoumaru telah menolongnya berkali-kali. Kekeras kepalaan Kagome tidak akan membiarkan dirinya yang rapuh menguasai sepenuhnya, dia akan menyelesaikan apa yang telah dimulainya.

-.

Keesokan malam, hutan begitu sunyi, hingga bunyi angin bertiup pun tidak ada. Kagome sedang bertengger di dahan sebuah pohon besar, dia memeluk kedua kakinya, matanya terpejam, pikirannya menerawang. Kini disaat dia memejamkan mata bayangan-bayangan tentang ibunya yang selama ini menghantuinya telah menghilang, digantikan oleh memori yang membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih keras. Memori di hari yang sebelumnya, ingatan yang ingin dihapuskan oleh sebagian dari dirinya. Bayangan tentang youkai yang telah beberapa kali menyelamatkan hidupnya, youkai yang tidak dia mengerti sama sekali.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome mengucapkan nama itu dengan lirih, dia tersenyum.

Nama itu sekarang menjadi kata kesukaannya, nama itu terasa manis bergulir dari mulutnya, nama itu terdengar indah di telinganya. Sesshoumaru adalah mahluk yang tidak dia mengerti, perbuatan dan ucapannya selalu bertentangan, dia seperti bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengucapkan nama itu membuat bayangan itu mengucilkan pikirannya, bayangan itu selalu tentang bagaimana bibir Sesshoumaru yang hangat bertemu dengan bibirnya, bagaimana dia menciumnya dengan antusias.

Bagaimana hangat tubuh Sesshoumaru saat menghimpitnya, bagaimana tangan kasarnya menjelajahi tubuhnya. Ingatan itu mengirimkan perasaan yang sama persis seperti yang dirasakannya saat bersentuhan fisik dengan Sesshoumaru. Jantung yang berdetak keras, tubuh yang semakin memanas. Bagaimana harum nafas Sesshoumaru saat membelai wajahnya, hangat nafas Sesshoumaru yang menggelitik lehernya.

"SIAL!" Kagome setengah berteriak, dengan tiba-tiba dia bangkit berdiri.

Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dia bayangkan dan rasakan saat ini. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat hingga membuat telapak tangannya memutih, dadanya bergerak naik turun. Matanya tidak lagi terpejam untuk menghalau bayangan itu kembali melintas di pikirannya, usahanya sia-sia kelebatan-kelebatan kejadian itu dapat dia lihat dengan mata terbuka dan terus menghantuinya. Dia benar-benar marah karena tubuhnya menghianatinya, dia bisa merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya telah basah, sangat basah.

Dan yang paling tidak dapat disangkal adalah baunya, bau kebangkitannya adalah bukti jelas kebutuhannya. Kebutuhan alaminya dan kebutuhan semua mahluk entah itu hewan, manusia, youkai, ataupun hanyou seperti dirinya. Kagome tidak terbiasa dengan kebutuhan yang baru-baru ini dirasakannya, baru satu tahun dia mencapai usia matang untuk ukuran seorang hanyou. Tahap dimana tubuhnya mencapai kedewasaan dan akan terus bertahan seperti itu hingga beberapa ratus tahun ke depan hingga kematian karena usia tua menjemputnya, seperti sebagaimana semestinya seorang hanyou. Tetapi tidak dengan siklus kesuburannya, Kagome mempunyai siklus kesuburan seperti perempuan manusia pada umumnya.

Walaupun Kagome baru merasakan kebutuhan alamiah yang baru dirasakannya bukan berarti dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, dia pernah beberapa kali tidak sengaja melihat adegan intim manusia dengan manusia, youkai dengan youkai, di hutan yang dia lewati. Bahkan dia pernah tidak sengaja melihat manusia dengan youkai diruang tengah pondok kecil yang dia tempati dulu, mereka adalah kedua orang tuanya.

Saat itu dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, yang dia tahu hanyalah ibunya yang dikelilingi bau yang lucu sedang berbahagia karena bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya. Bau yang lucu itu barulah kini dia mengerti apa itu, bau kebangkitan yang kuat. Bau itu kini sedang menyelubunginya, membuat tubuhnya semakin panas. Dia duduk kembali bersandar di pohon, dia meluruskan kakinya, dengan santai berselonjor. Tangannya bersilang di dadanya, dia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Dan lagi-lagi yang dilihat Kagome di benaknya adalah bagaimana tangan Sesshoumaru yang besar dan hangat menyentuh kulitnya, membelainya lalu meremas dadanya. Dia bisa melihat kejadian itu lagi, disaat dia melihat Sesshoumaru mempermainkan buah dadanya, bagaimana hal itu bisa mengirimkan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan, bahkan bayangkan sebelumnya. Lidah Sesshoumaru yang hangat menggelitiknya, mempermainkannya bersamaan dengan remasan tangannya membuat sekujur tubuh Kagome berteriak menginginkan lebih darinya. Tatapan Sesshoumaru saat menatapnya tajam dengan kilatan gairah di mata emasnya.

Tatapannya itu membuat Kagome terbakar oleh kebutuhan yang berkobar dalam api gairah yang tidak pernah menjilat tubuhnya. Sikap dingin Sesshoumaru membuatnya tertantang untuk mencairkan dengan kehangatannya. Kekuatan Sesshoumaru membuat Kagome ingin ditaklukan olehnya, kemisteriusannya membuat Kagome ingin memecahkannya. Kagome dapat mereka ulang kejadian itu di pikirannya, mata Sesshoumaru yang tajam menatapnya menjanjikan kenikmatan lain yang bisa diberikannya. Bibir Sesshoumaru menyentuh kulitnya, membuatnya merinding membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila bibirnya itu menyentuh tempat pribadi miliknya.

Kagome membuka matanya, dadanya naik turun. Dia meraba bibirnya, tidak ada bekas luka yang tersisa. Namun entah bagaimana dia masih bisa merasakannya, rasa bibirnya yang hangat basah dan lembut masih sangat terasa di bibirnya. Kagome masih bisa merasakan rasa Sesshoumaru di lidahnya dan bau khas Sesshoumaru yang menyelimutinya.

Dia ingin merasakannya lagi, namun keegoisan dirinya kembali, dia tidak akan pernah membuat dirinya sendiri bergantung kepada siapapun hanya untuk melepaskan hasrat seaaat. Apalagi kalau bergantung kepada youkai yang kemungkinan besar adalah musuhnya. Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri pikirnya, hal seperti itupun bukan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya.

Perlahan jarinya bergerak turun ke lehernya, menelusuri tempat dimana Sesshoumaru membuat luka dengan cakarnya. Perlahan Kagome menyentuh dadanya, meremasnya dengan lembut. Dia membuka obinya, melonggarkannya tidak membuka sepenuhnya hanya agar cukup untuk tangannya bisa bebas bergerak. Dia menyelipkan tangannya kebawah hadaginya, dia meremas lagi dadanya dengan lembut, semakin lama semakin menambah kekuatannya. Dia memainkan puncak dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu berpindah ke yang satunya.

Kepalanya mendongak saat rasa yang Sesshoumaru berikan kembali dirasakannya, membuat dadanya terangkat naik. Kagome menarik tangannya keluar dari balik kimono lalu membasahi jari telunjuknya dengan menjilatnya lalu memainkan kembali puncak dada dengan jarinya yang basah. Dia membayangkan Sesshoumarulah yang menyentuhnya, membasahi bukit miliknya dengan lidahnya.

Mempermainkannya dengan tangan, bibir, dan lidahnya. Sebuah rintihan terselip dari mulut Kagome saat dia merasakan kenikmatan akan apa yang dia lakukan, dan itu membuat efek pada tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin jelas, sama seperti saat Sesshoumaru menyentuhnya.

Kagome memejamkan matanya, untuk lebih menikmati sensasi yang dihasilkan oleh tangannya. Tangannya yang lain bergerak turun secara perlahan ke perutnya, lalu ke pusarnya dari balik kimono pendeknya. Tangannya kemudian bersemayam di tempat perasaan itu berasal tempat itu telah basah, dia menekannya dengan telapak tangan.

Perasaan sedikit terpenuhi dan perasaan semakin lapar dirasakan Kagome disaat yang bersamaan saat tangannya berada di bawah sana. Kagome tidak benar-benar mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya, dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya. Ingatan itu bermain kembali di kepalanya, Sesshoumaru menatapnya, tangannya di tubuhnya, bibir Sesshoumaru bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, lidah dan taringnya di dadanya.

Tangan Kagome mulai bergerak maju dan mundur, kenikmatan menjalari tubuhnya walau belum benar-benar memuaskannya. Tangannya semakin brutal saat bayangan itu benar-benar dilihatnya lagi, bayangan Sesshoumaru berhasil membuat sensasi di tubuhnya berlipat ganda. Dia ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali, tangannya semakin cepat bergerak.

Dia ingin Sesshoumarulah yang memadamkan api di tubuhnya, karena dialah satu-satunya yang menyulutnya. Kagome merintih, tubuhnya bergetar. Dia hampir bisa mencapai sesuatu, disaat dia bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang dia harap diberikan oleh Sesshoumaru disaat itulah dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan cakarnya.

Mata Kagome terbelalak "SIAL!" dia berteriak.

Teriakannya menggema di hutan yang sunyi itu dan membangunkan beberapa binatang yang tinggal di pohon tempatnya duduk. Cakarnya menggores alat vitalnya, tidak memotongnya tetapi cukup untuk membuat bagian bawahnya berlumuran darah seperti ritual bulanan yang harus dihadapinya sebagai wanita.

"Bajingan! Brengsek! Sial!" dia menekan tempat lukanya dengan hadaginya, dia membenturkan bagian belakang kepalanya ke pohon tempatnya bersandar berkali-kali dengan hentakan yang cukup keras.

"SIAL,SIAL,SIAAAL! Hidungnya berkerut, Kagome meringis menahan perih.

Dia kembali memejamkan matanya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang menyengat. Dia membuka obinya, melongok sekilas keadaan dari tempat darah berasal. Yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah darah yang terus menerus mengalir, tidak deras tetapi cukup untuk membasahi hadagi dan kimononya. _'Sial'_ dia tidak berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dipikirkannya, sebagai ganti kebodohan yang dilakukan olehnya, dia harus mencari sumber air terdekat untuk membersihkan dirinya dari darah yang bercucuran.

"Terkutuk kau Sesshoumaru" wajahnya berkerut menahan sakit.

Desakan untuk segera memadamkan apa yang telah dibangkitkan oleh Sesshoumaru sesegera mungkin, sekarang terdengar amat sangat bodoh. Kagome bersumpah tidak akan membuat kebodohan yang sama, dia tidak akan membiarkan Sesshoumaru melakukan hal seperti itu lagi padanya. Bila suatu saat mereka bertemu lagi Sesshoumaru hanyalah musuhnya, sama seperti Kuroichi dan yang lainnya. Malam itu Kagome menghabiskan malamnya dengan mengutuk diri sendiri dan menahan sakit atas apa yang telah dilakukannya.

* * *

 **E/N : *Nyengirlebar* Kecelakaan sering terjadi ya kan? Apalagi kalau lo punya cakar di setiap jari sepanjang 3cm :p**

 **Fundoshi : pakaian dalam untuk pria yang digunakan pada masa sengoku jidai.**

 **Kenapa di fanfic gw iris mata Kagome gw bikin biru bukan cokelat? FYI, hampir di semua fanfic di InuYasha fandom entah itu Dokuga (situs khusus SessKag), Eternal Destiny (situs khusus InuKag), Flawless Addiction (situs khusus crossover Kagome x cowo/cewe/mahluk apapun (termasuk shinigami dr death note)) para penulis memakai warna mata Kagome kayak yang di manga, 'biru' bukan 'cokelat' kayak yg di anime dan gw termasuk salah satu dari una yg lebih suka mata Kagome versi manga ;)**

 **Btw, sorry for the late update. Gw sedikit tersesat di jalan yang bernama 'Real Life', hope u guys enjoy it. Up** **date berikutnya ttp ngikutin jadwal semula setiap sabtu, BHT ini udah gw tulis dr bulan Juli jadi tinggal edit sebelum update. Gw kebanyakan menggunakan kata 'dia' dibanding nama, dan itu bakalan ngebigungin bgt kalo gak di edit, dan chapter ini termasuk yg bikin gw pusing waktu ngedit. BHT yang gw tulis udah sampai chapter 14, udah ¾ cerita. Oh iya gw buka polling sederhana utk ending BHT, please vote if you interested.**

 **I accept critism in a good manners, Thx for read and review ^.~**


	8. The truth that lies in the deep forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!**

Kagome berlari menghindar dari ratusan duri yang berterbangan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang ditujukan ke arahnya, dia berlari zig-zag secepat mungkin. Dia melompat ke atas dahan pohon, diikuti dengan belasan duri tajam dengan panjang 10 cm yang menyusul menancap di dahan pohon tempatnya sesaat setelah dia melompat ke tanah.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, matanya nanar menatap sekeliling waspada akan serangan lawan selanjutnya, kali ini dia tidak akan memandang remeh siapapun setelah pengalamannya menghadapi Tomoaki yang berbuntut kekalahan.

Youkai itu kini berdiri beberapa kaki darinya, tubuhnya tambun tetapi tinggi menjulang. Rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat keemasan mencuat kesegala arah, matanya kecil, mulutnya tersenyum sinis. Daun-daunan dan ranting kering berkeretak terinjak oleh sendalnya saat dia mendekati Kagome, langkahnya panjang dan mantap dengan sekejap dia sudah beberapa kaki dari Kagome.

"Inikah hanyou yang telah membunuh Kuroichi sang penguasa Utara?" nadanya menghina, matanya meneliti Kagome dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Kimono yang dipakainya dan rambut coklatnya sangat kontras dengan iris matanya yang berwarna merah darah.

"Aku tidak ingin berkelahi denganmu" Kagome berkata datar, dagunya terangkat saat berbicara. Kagome berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan kelelahannya dengan susah payah, dia tidak membiarkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah terlihat oleh musuhnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menemui Takigawa sang penguasa Timur karena kau akan mati ditanganku" suaranya bergetar dengan hasrat membunuh, seketika itu duri-duri itu keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Tubuh youkai landak itu sedikit menunduk bersiap-siap menyerang, sedetik kemudian duri-duri itu meluncur secepat kilat mengarah ke Kagome.

"Sial!" Kagome melompat beberapa langkah mundur kebelakang, duri-duri itu mengikutinya membuat jejak tepat dimana kakinya telah menjejak. Pola itu terus terulang selama beberapa saat, dia terus menghindar-dan menghindar. Walaupun Kagome dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya namun ia benar-benar lelah menghindar, dan lebih lelah lagi untuk melawan youkai yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku? Aku tidak mempunyai urusan denganmu?" tanyanya di sela-sela lompatannya dari tanah ke pohon lalu ketanah lagi, pola itu berlangsung terus karena duri yang meluncur dari tubuh musuhnya seperti tidak ada habis mengarah kepadanya.

"Cukup satu alasan bagiku untuk membunuhmu, kau hanyou" senyumnya mencibir "Kau berusaha melampaui youkai dengan mengalahkan para penguasanya, kau tidak akan bisa melampaui kami" satu sudut bibirnya terangkat penuh penghinaan, mata merahnya semakin memerah terbakar api kebencian.

"Hanyou.." kata itu seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan Kagome, serangan itu mereda.

Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan, diam mematung dikelilingi oleh aura ketegangan, kemarahannya mulai timbul walaupun dia tidak membenci kata itu tetapi dia sangat membenci cara mereka mengucapkannya.

Mereka mengucapkannya seperti hanyou itu adalah suatu wabah penyakit yang harus dengan segera dibasmi, seakan tidak ada lagi hal yang paling menjijikan daripada seorang hanyou. Kagome tertawa kecil, membuat musuhnya keheranan. Tawa kecilnya meledak menjadi tawa terbahak-bahak, lalu Kagome tersenyum memandang youkai yang keheranan itu.

Kagome menatap mata berwarna merah darah itu dalam-dalam "Kau, benar-benar, dangkal!" dia mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku kata.

Kagome melompat melayangkan pukulan tepat di wajah bagian kanan youkai itu yang tidak mempunyai waktu dan kesempatan untuk menghindar dari serangannya "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa" bunyi tulang berderak saat Kagome memukul pipi kirinya, pukulan yang dapat menghancurkan bongkahan batu besar menjadi berkeping-keping dengan tinjunya membuat wajah youkai itu sedikit asimetris karena rahangnya yang sedikit bergeser karena pukulan Kagome barusan.

"Kau pikir aku hanya ingin melampaui youkai hah?" youkai itu jatuh tersungkur, dia berusaha bangkit sambil mengelap sedikit darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dengan lengan kimononya _. Youkai bodoh, dia pikir bisa mengalahkan aku yang telah mengalahkan Tokushin dan Kuroichi hah?_

Youkai itu berusaha mundur namun jatuh terjerembab dengan punggungnya menghantam tanah, saat Kagome melompat kearahnya. Kagome mendaratkan salah satu lutut diatas perut musuh barunya, berat tubuh yang di pusatkan di lutut digunakannya sebagai serangan yang mematikan.

Darah menyembur deras dari mulut youkai yang tidak diketahui namanya itu, entah berapa banyak tulang rusuknya yang patah atau bagian dalam tubuh mana sajakah yang terluka oleh serangan Kagome sehingga dia merintih kesakitan dengan suara yang membuat siapapun bergidik. Andai youkai landak itu manusia dia pasti sudah mati, itu pasti.

Kagome menatap mata youkai itu dengan garang, cakar-cakarnya menekan leher youkai yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Tidak ada lagi kesombongannya yang tertinggal, Kagome bisa merasakan dia gemetar. Mata merah yang sebelumnya menatap Kagome dengan sinis dan garang kini berselaput oleh ketakutan menatap mata biru indah namun kejam yang bisa membawanya kepada kematian kapanpun dia kehendaki. Tekanan cakarnya yang tajam bertambah, titik darah mulai mengalir. Kagome menyeringai menang, taring-taringnya muncul dan membuat keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis youkai itu.

"Kalian para youkai, dan kesombongan kalian itu membuatku sangat muak! Youkai tidak lebih baik dari hanyou, camkan itu!" suaranya menggelegar penuh dengan wibawa "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena kau tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku" Kagome menarik lututnya dari tubuh youkai itu lalu bangkit berdiri

"Kau dan pikiran dangkalmu hanya membuang waktuku dan mengotori tanganku, kau membuatku jijik!" Kagome mundur lalu melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya, meninggalkan youkai yang masih merintih itu tergeletak di tanah yang keras dan dingin untuk menelaah kata-katanya.

Akhir-akhir ini begitu banyak youkai yang menyia-nyiakan waktu Kagome, membuatnya amat sangat muak. Semakin dekat dia ke arah Timur semakin banyak yang melindungi Takigawa si penguasa Timur atau hanya untuk menantangnya. Hanyou, rendahan, adalah kata yang selalu berada di satu kalimat yang meluncur dari kalimat youkai-youkai itu.

Bila saja muncul satu matahari dari setiap kata-kata merendahkan yang ditujukan kepadanya dan kepada para hanyou lain pasti langit sudah tidak dapat memuat semua matahari itu. Para hanyou, dia hampir tertawa mendengar kata-kata itu. Seperti dia pernah menemui satu hanyou pun sepanjang hidupnya, tidak! Dia tidak pernah bertemu satu pun hanyou lain, tidak satu pun.

Sudah rahasia umum bahwa sejak dulu hanyou diburu, dibenci, dan dibasmi. Youkai yang berhubungan dengan manusia pun dikucilkan oleh youkai lainnya, tak ubahnya dengan manusia yang memilih youkai sebagai pasangan hidupnya, nasib yang sama terjadi mereka.

Hidup tidak akan menjadi lebih buruk bila tidak ada segelintir youkai yang terus memburu mereka. Youkai yang tidak dapat dirubah sudut pandangnya, hanyou selalu saja jadi yang tercemar di mata mereka. Hidupnya begitu keras bahkan terkadang Kagome terheran-heran dia masih sanggup bertahan hidup, walau setengah hidup pikirnya.

Kagome terus berlari menembus hutan yang disinari cahaya senja yang kemerahan, rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda terombang-ambing oleh angin yang menyejukkan. Berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi selalu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan yang dilakukannya saat memikirkan sesuatu, berlari membuatnya merasa bebas tanpa beban.

Kali ini perjalanannya akan semakin lama dan panjang, akan lebih banyak waktu dan tenaga yang akan dibutuhkannya kali ini. Kini dia telah menjadi magnet bagi ratusan youkai yang membenci 'pencemaran' seperti dirinya.

Tidak ada lelah yang dia rasakan saat berlari, sesekali melompat ke atas pepohonan melihat keadaan sekitar. Kagome masih berada di perbatasan antara wilayah, dia berteduh di salah satu pohon yang agak besar saat matahari mulai meninggalkan langit. Kagome membutuhkan lebih banyak kesabaran, untuk memenuhi janjinya.

Takdir telah menunggunya, janji untuk menemui musuhnya dan kemungkinan besar ajalnya. Kagome lebih memilih untuk berhenti sejenak saat malam tiba, karena tetap saja malam lebih kejam dibandingkan saat sinar jingga menyinari tanah yang dipijaknya.

 **-.**

Sosok itu berdiri terpaku, kepalanya sedikit mendongak ke langit. Rambut perak indah yang panjang berayun dipermainkan oleh angin malam yang nyaman. Sesshoumaru berdiri di atas tebing tertinggi di suatu tempat, menatap kejauhan di malam yang sunyi. Bulan yang berada di langit satu-satunya yang menemani Sesshoumaru, pikirannya melayang. Alisnya berkerut mengingat kejadian satu hari sebelumnya, dia mendengus.

Dia tidak mengerti kemana perginya pengendalian diri miliknya yang selama ini dia banggakan. Apakah yang dilakukannya benar-benar tidak dia pikirkan? Menolong hanyou itu adalah hal yang akan dia sesali seumur hidup. Hanyou itu hanya membawa masalah untuknya, menjatuhkan derajatnya. Semenjak bertemu hanyou itu dia telah melemah, dan Sesshoumaru sangat membenci kenyataan itu.

Tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, pikiran-pikiran itu begitu mengganggunya. Pada awalnya dia hanya mengetes dan menuruti keinginan Tenseiga yang tidak pernah dia gunakan sejak dia miliki untuk menghidupkan kembali wanita itu, setidaknya itulah yang dia katakan kepada dirinya sendiri berulang kali untuk menjelaskan apa yang tidak dia mengerti.

Kemudian dia mengampuni nyawanya saat hanyou itu mencoba menyerangnya pada pertemuan kedua, beberapa hari kemudian tindakannya lebih gila lagi dia membawanya ke Hokkaino Springs untuk melenyapkan racun yang dia dapatkan dari pertarungannya melawan anak Kuroichi. Kemana menghilangnya si pembunuh yang sempurna?

 _Hanyou itu harus lenyap!_ Benak Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru hampir berhasil membunuhnya, dia hampir berhasil meremukkan lehernya, hampir. Dia masih bisa mengingat lehernya yang lembut dibawah cengkramannya yang kuat, hanya sedikit tenaga lagi yang dikeluarkan darah akan mengalir deras dari kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh sang hanyou. Sebuah nyawa akan terlepas dari tubuh, sangat mudah bagi Sesshoumaru semudah manusia meremas sebuah tomat.

Tapi dia tahu itu tidaklah cukup, sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengkhianati logika yang dimilikinya. Lain kali tidak akan ada lagi hampir, yang ada hanyalah keberhasilan. Itu yang selalu terulang di benak Sesshoumaru, tetapi kata-kata itu tidak cukup kuat untuk berubah menjadi janji kepada dirinya sendiri.

Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi mencegah Sesshoumaru untuk bersungguh-sungguh membunuhnya, tidak ada yang Sesshoumaru mengerti selain dia sedang memburu semua penguasa wilayah. Misi yang tidak masuk akal karena itu berarti hanyou aneh itu harus menghadapinya dahulu sebelum dia dapat meraih apapun yang dia inginkan dan itu takkan tercapai. Dia hanyalah hanyou yang lemah, mengandalkan kekuatan yang separuh tercemar.

Ingatan Sesshoumaru berkelana saat pertama kali dia melihatnya yang sedang bertarung dengan Kuroichi, tubuhnya yang mungil namun padat berisi terlihat begitu rapuh namun terlihat kuat disaat yang bersamaan. Dia tergolong kuat untuk ukuran seorang wanita, dia mengalahkan Kuroichi yang tangguh. Raut wajahnya saat bertarung penuh percaya diri berkelebat di pikiran Sesshoumaru, wajah wanita yang dihiasi senyum sinis itu penuh semangat menghadapi lawan dan tidak ada ketakutan yang terpancar darinya.

Ingatan itu berganti dengan raut wajah yang terlihat takut kepadanya, sudah seharusnya dia merasakankan ketakutan bila berhadapan dengannya menurut Sesshoumaru. Raut wajah penuh ketakutan adalah raut wajah yang disukai olehnya, mereka harus tahu tempat mereka seharusnya berada, mahluk rendahan hanya menjadi pijakan.

Dari semua ingatan yang bergulir silih berganti di pikiran Sesshoumaru yang paling tidak bisa dilupakannya adalah raut wajah cantik yang dihiasi oleh kerlip hasrat untuknya di gua terdalam gunung Fuji, bayangan itu benar-benar menyita pikirannya seakan-akan wanita itu benar-benar dihadapannya. Sesshoumaru menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan mata.

Sesshoumaru berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari kepalanya, tetapi dia bisa melihat kejadian itu lagi berputar di otaknya. Bagaimana bibirnya yang penuh terbuka menanti bibirnya, bagaimana pipinya merona merah. Dia masih bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir wanita itu di bibirnya, rasanya yang manis masih terasa olehnya.

Baunya yang begitu khas masih tertinggal di tubuhnya, dia masih bisa menciumnya. Detak jantung wanita itu yang berdetak dengan irama yang lebih keras dan lebih cepat terasa bergerak di bawah tangan Sesshoumaru saat dia menangkup gundukan lembut di dadanya.

Sesshoumaru masih bisa merasakan bagaimana teksturnya, hanya memikirkan kejadian itu sesaat sudah membuat salah satu anggota tubuhnya berdiri tegang oleh aliran darah yang deras. Wanita itu membuatnya seperti ingin meledak, itu menjadi salah satu alasan dia untuk lebih membencinya. Sesshoumaru menggeram marah, dia membuka matanya, malam itu dihabiskannya dengan memenuhi dirinya sendiri dengan kebencian.

Hal sia-sia yang pertama kali dilakukan olehnya, kebencian itu tidak akan mengurangi apa yang telah terjadi dan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Tidak ada satupun yang tidak dia mengerti di hidupnya hanya saja dia terlalu penuh harga diri, dan kebanggaan untuk mengakui apa yang terjadi di hatinya.

Dia tidak akan mengakui apa yang mengganggunya, tidak sejak dia tahu efek buruk memiliki emosi manusia yang tidak berguna. Emosi yang manusia miliki itu hanya akan menghancurkannya, dan akan mencemari hidupnya. Seorang wanita yang beruntung menjadi pasangannya hanyalah seorang wanita inu youkai dengan garis keturunan yang tak bercela dari segi kekuatan maupun fisik untuk menghasilkan pewaris dengan kekuatan yang sempurna. Tidak diragukan lagi hubungan itu hanya akan menjadi kebutuhan fisik semata, bukan untuk hal-hal emosional seperti yang manusia miliki.

Dia membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh lalu mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kepada hal yang lebih berguna baginya. Yang Sesshoumaru butuhkan saat ini hanyalah sebuah senjata dengan kekuatan besar yang dapat melengkapi kekuatan yang telah dimilikinya, sebuah senjata yang kini telah berada di tangannya. Kekuatan untuk menguasai seluruh wilayah Jepang, untuk memimpin seluruh youkai yang ada di dalamnya.

Dengan itu dia akan melampaui sosok youkai besar yang disegani kawan maupun lawan, youkai yang dia anggap sebagai rival. Melampaui rival terbesarnya adalah alasan awalnya untuk menjadi pemimpin youkai di seluruh wilayah Jepang, satu-satunya youkai yang sangat dia hormati sekaligus dia benci, youkai yang masih membayanginya hingga saat ini.

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pedang yang digenggamnya. Pedang itu sangat panjang, lebih panjang dibandingkan dari katana biasanya, pedang Odachi. Pedangnya terbuat dari taring yang lebih kuat bila dibandingkan dengan senjata manusia yang terbuat dari baja dengan kandungan carbon tertinggi sekalipun.

Pedang itu masih terawat dengan sangat baik, seperti baru saja di buat kemarin bukan dibuat bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dia memandangnya dengan takjub, memandang kekuatan yang selama ini dicari olehnya. Pedang yang ditinggalkan oleh youkai terkuat sepanjang sejarah itu kini dimiliki olehnya, semua akan takluk kepadanya.

Dia mengangkat pedang itu dengan tangan kirinya, secara perlahan tangan kanannya menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya. Bilah pisaunya perlahan mengintip dari balik sarung, bilah pisau itu berkilat memantulkan refleksi kedua matanya yang dingin. Pedang itu ditutupi oleh sarung pedang berwarna hitam pekat. Gagang pedang itu dibentuk sedemikian rupa hingga cukup panjang untuk pemakaian dua tangan seperti katana yang lain walaupun dia bisa dengan mudah memakainya hanya dengan satu tangan.

Bentuk pedang itu melengkung, ramping, ujung pedang berbentuk seperti kepala ikan. Panjang bilah pisaunya tidak kurang dari 90cm, tidak begitu lebar, sempurna melengkapi tampilan dengan satu sisi bilah tajam yang mematikan. Aliran youki dari pedang itu begitu besar memancar cahaya biru, menjanjkan kemenangan dalam setiap pertarungan yang akan dihadapi Sesshoumaru.

Secara keseluruhan pedang itu begitu indah namun mengancam siapapun yang berurusan dengan si penyandang pedang tersebut. Pedang itu hanya cocok disandang oleh youkai sepertinya, pedang yang kuat hanyalah untuk youkai yang terkuat.

Pikiran Sesshoumaru sepenuhnya teralih kepada pedang barunya, pedang itu kini benar-benar terbebas dari sarungnya. Dia mengarahkannya ke depan, menunjuk sebuah pohon besar di depannya dengan pedang itu. Dia berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatan yang disimpan pedang itu, menyelaraskan youki miliknya dengan youki yang mengalir di pedang yang dia rasakan.

Sesshoumaru membuat gerakan menebas, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi selain bunyi pedang yang membelah udara saat dia mengayunkannya. Dia mendengus kesal, rahangnya mengeras. Matanya memicing tajam, tidak ada senjata apapun yang tidak dia kuasai olehnya saat percobaan pertama.

Sekali lagi dia berkonsentrasi mengulangi usahanya untuk menyelaraskan youkinya dan youki pedang itu untuk mengeluarkan jurus dari pedang itu. Jurus yang telah menjadi legenda karena telah hilang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya pedang tersebut dan pemiliknya setelah bertahun-tahun.

Kini existensi pedang itu telah kembali dan begitupun dengan jurus yang melegenda tersebut, jurus yang dapat menebas ratusan musuh dalam sekali sapuan. Hasil usahanya yang kedua kali masih sama dengan percobaan pertamanya, nihil. Dia terus mencoba dan mencoba lagi, berkonsentrasi sekuat tenaga. Setelah beberapa percobaan dia berdiam diri, alisnya berkerut di tengah, wajahnya semakin mengeras.

Baru kali ini dia tidak mengerti, tidak pernah dia gagal untuk menguasai senjata apapun sebelumnya. Pedang itu tidak menolaknya, tapi aliran youki pedang itu seperti dua kutub magnet yang berbeda bila disandingkan dengan aliran youki miliknya. Tidak ada penghalang yang dipasang bila memang pedang itu tidak boleh dimiliki olehnya, bahkan pedang itu meminta ditemukan olehnya saat dia menemukannya. Lalu, apa yang salah dengan pedang itu? Apa yang salah dengannya?

Sesshoumaru kembali menyarungkan pedang itu kembali ke sarungnya, dia mengikatnya dengan sebuah tali hitam. Tali pedang itu menyilang diatas pelindung besi di dadanya, pedang Odachi itu kini berada di punggungnya.

Dia merasa tersinggung, atas penolakan pedang itu. Youkai itu benar-benar menghantuinya, bahkan dalam kematiannya. Apa maksudnya membuat pedang itu menolaknya? Sesshoumaru bersumpah akan mencari cara untuk menguasai pedang tersebut, dia tidak akan membiarkan youkai itu tertawa melihatnya dari atas sana.

-.

Cahaya pertama matahari telah menyentuh kaki langit saat Sesshoumaru terbang menembus langit, dia melesat cepat bagaikan bola cahaya biru bila dilihat dari bawah. Dia terbang jauh diatas awan, melewati hutan dan pemukiman manusia dibawahnya. Hawa masih terasa sejuk hampir dingin, udara masih terasa segar karena sebagian besar manusia masih terlelap di dalam pondok-pondok kecil mereka.

Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pedang yang berada di punggungnya, pedang yang selama ini dicarinya. Dia tidak dapat memecahkan masalah ini sendirian, dengan menekan sedikit rasa ketidaksukaannya dia pergi ke tempat satu-satunya youkai yang dapat dia percaya untuk memberikan jawaban atas beberapa persoalan besar yang tidak bisa dia mengerti.

Saat malam Sesshoumaru telah mengunjungi tempat sang pembuat Tenseiga, Totosai. Tapi youkai tua itu telah mengendus maksudnya dan dengan pintar memilih untuk menghindari kemurkaannya. Tempat tinggalnya di puncak gunung berapi yang aktif telah kosong, karena itulah Sesshoumaru memutuskan untuk menemui salah satu youkai yang ia percaya.

Youkai yang mungkin sama tua dengan usia bumi ini, youkai pohon dengan wajah seperti burung hantu yaitu Bokuseno, youkai bijaksana yang dikenalnya dari sang ayah. Tidak ada satu kejadianpun yang terjadi luput dari pengetahuan Bokuseno, dia dapat melihat dan mendengar melalui akarnya yang menjalar di bawah permukaan bumi yang menyebar di hampir seluruh wilayah Jepang.

Menemui youkai itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang dipilih Sesshoumaru karena youkai itu memberinya rasa tidak nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Bukan karena youkai itu berbahaya, tetapi karena youkai itu hampir bisa mengetahui semua kejadian yang berlangsung.

Youkai itu penuh dengan pengetahuan, dia hampir bisa menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang Sesshoumaru lontarkan padanya dengan jawaban yang memuaskan. Karena itu Sesshoumaru merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, youkai itu seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, menyelami dirinya, dan terkadang mengutarakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin disangkalnya.

Sesshoumaru tiba di hutan kematian, jarak sepanjang itu hanya ditempuhnya selama sepuluh menit untuk perjalanan yang bisa menghabiskan beberapa hari bila itu dilakukan oleh manusia.

Hutan kematian adalah hutan yang begitu luas ditumbuhi oleh ratusan juta pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi, dengan dahan-dahan kokoh yang menjuntai seakan-akan memanggil para manusia yang tenggelam dalam selimut kabut keputusasaan yang menusuk mencoba meraih manusia untuk meninggalkan semua masalahnya yang dihadapi oleh mereka di dunia ini dengan menjerat lehernya sendiri.

Untuk mencapai hutan tempat Bokuseno berada Sesshoumaru harus melewati hutan kematian, dia tidak bisa terbang diatas melewatinya karena kekuatan hutan kematian itu akan menyerap youki yang dikeluarkannya.

Sesshoumaru berjalan memasuki hutan yang diselimuti oleh bau kematian yang sangat pekat. Sepasang sandal manusia tergeletak rapi di bawah sebuah dahan pohon besar yang kini dihiasi oleh mayat wanita, rambutnya yang hitam panjang menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan perut yang menggelembung besar. Mayat wanita yang sedang mengandung, wajahnya sudah membiru.

Beban hidup yang membuatnya sengsara jelas terpancar dari wajah kesakitannya, tubuhnya tergantung kaku. Matanya terbelalak lebar, lidahnya menjulur keluar, garis tetesan darah yang keluar dari mata, hidung, mulut, dan telinganya sudah mengering meninggalkan jejak merah cokelat kehitaman yang dirubungi beberapa lalat membuat mayatnya tampak mengerikan.

Mayat itu hanyalah pembuka, semakin Sesshoumaru berjalan ke kedalaman hutan semakin banyak mayat yang bergelantungan di dahan-dahan pohon. Mayat yang baru maupun yang tinggal kerangka, menjadi penghias hutan kematian ini. Betapa banyak sisa bekal para manusia yang putus asa itu tergeletak di bawah pohon, menandakan jauhnya perjalanan yang mereka tempuh hanya untuk membunuh diri mereka sendiri di tempat ini.

Entah apa yang yang begitu menarik manusia untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka di hutan ini, yang dia tahu hanyalah hutan ini memancarkan aura keputusasaan yang tebal. Membuat siapapun yang memasukinya merasakan kesusahan hidup, bahkan tidak ada youkai yang mau hidup di hutan ini. Karena hutan ini seperti hidup! Hidup dengan memakan kesusahan yang dimiliki oleh para manusia, dan hidup sebagai rumah dari manusia yang merindukan kematian.

Semakin dalam, hutan diselimuti oleh kabut tebal hingga dia hanya bisa melihat samar-samar benda yang ada di hadapannya. Sesshoumaru terus berjalan sehingga kabut itu mulai menipis lalu menghilang saat dia mencapai daerah pembukaan hutan.

Di hadapannya terbentang padang rumput yang penuh ditumbuhi bunga berwarna kuning, hutan yang dituju olehnya telah terlihat di kejauhan. Berbanding terbalik dengan hutan yang sebelumnya, hutan ini begitu memancarkan kehangatan dan kehidupan.

Cahaya matahari menembus melalui dedaunan, setelah berjalan beberapa saat dia bisa melihat pohon tua itu dikejauhan. Pohon tua itu berdiri tangguh, wajah youkai itu muncul di tengah batang pohon itu, guratan-guratan kayu di wajahnya seakan tersenyum menyambut Sesshoumaru. Wajah Bokuseno sama tuanya saat dia terakhir kali melihatnya seratus tahun yang lalu saat Sesshoumaru ikut orang tuanya untuk menemuinya.

Disaat itulah Bokuseno pertama kali memandang wajah Sesshoumaru, menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Tatapannya itu seakan menembus sudut hatinya yang terdalam, dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

Walaupun kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya tentang Sesshoumaru terasa menyenangkan, tapi itu tidak dapat menghapus apa yang dia rasakan tentangnya _. 'Kau telah ditakdirkan untuk sesuatu yang besar, itu hanya akan terjadi bila kau telah menemukannya. Kekuatan sejatimu' kata Bokuseno saat itu._

"Aku merasa sangat terhormat kau mau mengunjungiku Sesshoumaru" kebijaksanaan terpancar dari suaranya.

Sesshoumaru mengangguk kecil "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu".

"Aku merasa terhormat bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu" suara tuanya sedikit bergetar.

"Apakah kau masih ingat apa yang kau ucapkan kepadaku?" tanya Sesshoumaru dengan suaranya yang dingin.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang aku katakan kepadamu, beberapa waktu yang lalu" ia berhenti sesaat seperti mengingat-ingat sebelum melanjutkanmelanjutkan

"Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah dapat melihat seorang calon pemimpin besar. Kau lahir dari garis keturunan yang kuat mengalir dari kedua orang tuamu, kau mewarisi jiwa pemimpin dari ayahmu. Kau telah ditakdirkan untuk sesuatu yang besar, itu hanya akan terjadi bila kau telah menemukannya. Kekuatan sejatimu, tapi itu tidak akan mengunci takdirmu. Kau masih harus memilih takdir yang akan kau jalani, Sesshoumaru" youkai itu memandang Sesshoumaru dengan tatapan yang teduh.

"Tentang kekuatan sejati yang kau maksudkan" suara Sesshoumaru dingin.

Mata bokuseno yang teduh memandang tatapan tajam Sesshoumaru, dia dapat merasakan ketidaknyamanan Sesshoumaru "Kau telah menemukannya, ya kan?" tanyanya.

Pertanyaan Bokuseno membuat keingintahuan Sesshoumaru semakin menjadi-jadi, Bokuseno tahu dia telah menemukannya? Sesshoumaru sangat mempercayainya hingga tidak ada ruang untuk meragukan ucapan Bokuseno, tapi sebagian dirinya masih tidak mengerti.

 _Apakah yang dimaksud Bokuseno adalah Odachi?_ "Aku telah mendapatkan pedang ini, tetapi mengapa aku tidak bisa menggunakannya?" suara baritone Sesshoumaru yang dalam menggema di hutan yang hampir sunyi itu.

Bokuseno tertegun sejenak memandang sebuah pedang yang berada dihadapannya, lalu kembali memandang sang pemilik pedang itu "Odachi" suaranya hampir terdengar geli.

Sesshoumaru mulai tidak sabar menghadapinya "Bagaimana caranya? Jelaskan padaku" nada suara Sesshoumaru datar tidak memerintah tidak juga memohon.

Jawaban yang dikeluarkan Bokuseno hampir membuat wajah datar dan dingin Sesshoumaru retak oleh keterkejutan, kedua alisnya terangkat untuk sedetik sebelum wajah kakunya kembali mengambil alih.

* * *

 **E/N :** **ōdachi** **adalah jenis pedang tradisional yang dibuat di Jepang.** **Pedang** **ōdachi** **adalah pedang yang sangat panjang. Untuk memenuhi syarat sebagai ōdachi, pedang tersebut harus memiliki panjang pisau sekitar 3** _ **Shaku**_ **(35.79 inci atau 90.91 cm) panjang katana rata-rata hanya 70-73 cm. Namun sebagian besar istilah dalam seni pedang Jepang, tidak ada definisi yang tepat untuk ukuran sebuah ōdachi. Karakter untuk ō berarti "besar" Karakter untuk da dan chi sama seperti tachi (menyala. "Pedang Besar"). Gaya permainan pedang Ōdachi difokuskan pada pemotongan ke bawah dengan cara memegang yang berbeda daripada pedang normal. Penggunaan ōdachi oleh samurai menghilang setelah perdamaian pada tahun 1615, dan hanya digunakan Sebagai persembahan nazar ke sebuah kuil**

 **Dari berbagai sumber.**

 **Gw gak mau pake Tetsusaiga karena menurut gw itu khusus untuk my lovely hanyou InuYasha, yah walau gw terlalu males untuk mikirin jurus Odachi nanti, kalo Tetsusaiga Kaze no Kizu, Odachi?**

 **Btw, hutan kematian yang dilalui Sesshoumaru sebelum memasuki hutan Bokuseno itu dengan jelas terinspirasi dari hutan Aokigahara.**

 **Di anime dan manga Sesshoumaru itu selalu Rumiko-sensei gambarin sebagai youkai yang sombong, penuh harga diri, mempunyai rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi akan sesuatu, tapi dia juga gak kalah temperamental dari InuYasha sebenernya. Cuma marahnya itu sedikit lebih anggun aja kali ya hahaha :D jangan salah sangka karakter InuYasha adalah karakter favorit pertama gw di anime ini, tapi setelah lewat masa anak-anak dan nonton ulang anime InuYasha, karakter Sesshoumaru yang dingin tapi rrr... sexy? jadi punya tempat sendiri yang sama besarnya dgn InuYasha buat gw.**

 **tami04: hope you enjoy chapter 7 ;D Keno: hahaha panas dingin apanya nih? Kimeka: lime-nya kurang seru ya? Anggep aja ini appetizer :p noname: your vote udah gw masukin utk happy ending, kalo 'itu' disimpen utk beberapa chapter ke depan hohoho :o**

 **Kenapa gw bikin polling utk ending BHT ini, krn endingnya masih kabur di otak gw. Sedangkan seluruh garis besar cerita hingga final fight udah ke cetak jelas di kepala, jadi gw buka pilihan utk kalian *devilishgrin***

 **Cukup ngoceh sendirinya, gw pengen denger apa pendapat kalian ayo review! Sebentar lagi pertarungan dengan penguasa Timur, kapan sih gw gak suka adegan fight :p**

 **I accept critism in a good manners, thanks for following, fav, read and review this story. Much love for you, ame to ai ^.~**


	9. Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!**

 **A/N : Maaf banget karena minggu kemarin gak updated, gome** **:(.**

 **Italic : flashback.**

 **Flashback saat pertama kali kagome kecil bertahan hidup di hutan, seminggu setelah kematian Kikyo. Hope you like it:)**

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

 _Hanyou kecil itu terus berlari dari kejaran beberapa oni yang mengerikan. Dua oni yang mengejarnya tinggi besar dengan tubuh gempal berwarna biru kehijauan, perut yang membumbung bagaikan drum di festival obon, keempat taring mereka saling silang mencuat keluar ke atas dan ke bawah. Air liur menjijikkan mereka menetes saat mereka membuat seringai kemenangan, hanyou kecil itu akan menjadi santapan mereka malam ini. Tidak ada yang lebih lezat dari darah segar yang mengalir dari daging muda dan kenyal._

 _Kaki mereka membuat dentaman di tanah saat berlari dengan cepat, tangan mereka bergerak-gerak kekanan dan ke kiri salah satu oni itu membawa sebuah pedang. Mereka berusaha menghalau apapun yang menghalangi mereka, mereka bergerak secepat mungkin untuk mengejar buruan. Oni itu bertubuh manusia, salah satu dari mereka berwajah sangat menyeramkan dengan satu mata besar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Para oni itu hanya memakai secarik kain yang melingkari bagian bawah tubuh mereka hanya sampai pertengahan paha, rambut mereka panjang menjuntai sedikit melebihi bahu dan bergumpal dengan aneh._

" _Kemana bocah sialan itu pergi?" tanya salah seorang youkai sambil menggaruk-kepalanya dengan rambut yang acak-acakan._

 _Oni yang paling besar dan sangar mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat agar temannya tidak berbicara, dialah pemimpinnya. Oni yang lain segera terdiam dan memperhatikannya, oni yang lebih besar itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan. Wajahnya serius, dia berusaha menangkap suara sekecil apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk, kedua lubang hidungnya kempas kempis menangkap bau yang mengambang di udara. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu senyum ganjil terpasang di wajahnya, dia berjalan pelan sambil mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya ke depan dan kebelakang. Dia menoleh kepada teman yang selama ini terdiam menunggu hasil dari pelacakannya, sang pemimpin oni itu menunjuk kesebuah batang pohon yang tergeletak secara horizontal di tanah di balik semak-semak sebelah barat daya dari tempat mereka berdiri._

 _Pada saat itu Kagome kecil tahu dia tidak akan bisa benar-benar terlepas dari mereka, seharusnya ia segera meminta kematian yang cepat dan tidak menyakitkan. Tapi tidak, pada saat itu dia bukanlah si pemberani yang siap menghadapi kematian. Disaat-saat terakhir para oni itu hendak merenggut tubuh kecilnya dia berlari sekuat kaki bisa membawanya, berharap kedua oni itu akan kehilangan jejaknya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak berani menghadapi kematian, karena semakin takut dia menghadapi kematian akan semakin lama dia akan bertemu kembali dengan ibunya._

 _Jantung Kagome berdetak sangat kencang dan kuat di dalam rongga dadanya yang kecil, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Wajahnya pucat pasi, bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung bergerak turun secara perlahan di dahinya. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha bernafas tanpa mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun, walau itu pasti akan teramat susah dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal setelah berlari jauh dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghindari sekumpulan oni yang ingin memakannya. Sejujurnya dia tahu tanpa dia mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun mereka akan mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya, mereka pasti dapat merasakan aurannya walau sedikit, belum lagi baunya yang dapat dengan mudah tercium oleh mereka._

 _Kagome tertunduk memeluk kedua lutut rapat-rapat ketubuhnya, kedua telinga anjing di puncak kepalanyapun tertunduk lesu. Ia memejamkan mata, berdoa kepada siapapun yang menciptakannya agar mereka tidak menemukannya. Setelah itu dia kembali berdoa, bila para oni itu menemukannya yang dia inginkan hanyalah mereka dapat menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Ketegangan ini begitu menyiksanya, tidak ada sama sekali ketentraman sedetikpun yang dia rasakan setelah kepergian ibunya. Pikiran itu membawanya kepada gambaran wajah ibunya yang sedang sekarat, bayangan itu amat sangat jelas diingatannya walau sudah seminggu berlalu._

" _Rupanya kau disini hanyou kecil" sebuah suara berat menggema di hutan yang sunyi, diikuti dengan tawa dari oni lain dibelakangnya. "Keluarlah" bujuknya, suara kasarnya dipaksa sedemikian rupa agar terdengar menenangkan tapi gagal._

 _Tangan oni itu menggapai-gapai, tubuh Kagome semakin berkerut membentuk sebuah gulungan bola kecil. Akhirnya tangan yang besar dan penuh dengan noda darah dan lumpur yang mengering itu berhasil meraih salah satu pergelangan kakinya. Tangan besar itu mencengkramnya lalu menariknya dengan kasar, membuat Kagome menjerit. Oni itu mengangkat kakinya dengan mudah hanya dengan satu tangan, Kagome tergantung terbalik. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengapai-gapai apapun yang bisa diraihnya agar dia bisa terbebas dengan segera._

 _Dengan mudah oni itu melepaskannya ketanah, tindakan itu membuat Kagome terhempas menghantam tanah dengan bunyi dentuman yang cukup keras. Dia terjatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, dia merasa beruntung bahwa tulang lehernya tidak patah atas benturan yang menimpanya. Kagome terbaring dengan tanah di punggungnya, kedua oni itu sudah di hadapannya. Mereka memandang dengan tatapan lapar, Kagome memejamkan mata saat salah satu oni itu mengangkat lehernya dengan tangan kasarnya._

 _Tangan yang besar dan kuat milik oni itu mencengkramnya dengan sangat kuat, tak lama kesadarannya mulai menipis sebelum padam seluruhnya. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu saat kesadaran berhasil mengklaimnya kembali, saat matanya terbuka pemandangan mengerikanlah yang disaksikannya. Disekeliling Kagome sudah terbujur ketiga mayat oni dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik menjadi beberapa bagian, mereka adalah penyerangnya. Pada awalnya dia tidak mengetahui sama sekali siapa penyebab kematian mereka, dia hanya berpikir itu adalah salah satu dari keberuntungannya. Namun pemikirannya segera terhempaskan saat kejadian yang disangkanya sebuah keberuntungan itu terjadi setiap kali dia dalam keadaan terdesak._

 _-._

Semua itu selalu terulang setiap kali Kagome kecil berada di batas antara hidup dan mati, selalu saja dia kehilangan kesadaran. Dan saat dia sadar, ceceran tubuh para musuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa telah teronggok di kakinya. Pertanyaan Kagome tentang hal itu terjawab setelah dia bertemu Kanna. Kanna menjelaskan bahwa hanya hanyou dari keturunan darah youkai yang kuat yang mempunyai sistem perlindungan diri sampai mereka dewasa.

Darah youkai yang ada di dalam tubuhnya akan mengambil alih bila seorang hanyou kecil terancam nyawanya, darah youkai itu akan secara otomatis mengubahnya menjadi seorang mesin pembunuh. Dengan darah youkai yang mengalir kuat, kebuasan mengambil alih. Tujuannya satu, bertahan hidup dengan membunuh semua mahluk yang masuk dalam kategori musuh dari instingnya, darah buasnya tidak akan berhenti sebelum semua musuh telah terkalahkan. Dengan cara itulah Kagome yang berumur lima belas tahun dapat mengalahkan Tokushin, kemenangannya saat itu murni sebuah keberuntungan yang takkan terulang.

Semenjak satu tahun yang lalu dia telah mengalami masa subur, tubuhnya telah sempurna sebagai hanyou dewasa dan akan tetap seperti itu selama ratusan tahun kedepan. Darah youkai yang mengambil alih sudah tidak lagi berlaku pada dirinya, kini dia adalah hanyou dewasa dengan keseimbangan dalam penguasaan kekuatannya. Namun menjadi hanyou dewasa yang kuat juga mempunyai kelemahan. Bila saat dia kecil darah youkai yang mengalir dari ayahnya mengambil alih, kini adalah masa dimana darah manusia mengambil alih. Di setiap tiga bulan sekali Kagome harus mengalami 'malam manusia'. Malam dimana dia kehilangan cakar, telinga anjing yang bertengger di puncak kepalanya. Begitupun seluruh kekuatan hanyou yang selama ini melindunginya baik itu penciuman, penglihatan, kekuatan, dan juga kecepatan yang dimilikinya seakan tersedot habis pada saat malam manusianya berlangsung.

Saat itu adalah saat-saat yang paling dibenci olehnya. Sialnya lagi, Kagome tidak seperti hanyou lain yang dapat mengetahui dengan pasti kapan mereka berubah menjadi manusia biasa ataupun memilih malam untuk kehilangan kekuatan dan menjadi manusia. Kagome kurang beruntung dalam hal itu, walau masa-masa lemahnya tiga bulan sekali namun dia harus terus waspada selama bulan hampir penuh sampai bulan penuh, itu berarti dia mempunyai waktu cemas lima atau enam hari. Hari yang sangat riskan untuk bertemu bahkan dengan youkai lemah atau penjahat dari golongan manusia sekalipun, beberapa hari memuakkan yang paling rawan baginya.

-.

Matahari baru saja menampakkan wajahnya saat hanyou yang hidup karena dendam berlari dengan cepat melintasi hutan wilayah Timur. Kagome tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya lagi, sudah satu hari ini dia terus berlari. Setelah kemarin siang dia mengalahkan youkai landak masih ada beberapa youkai lain yang menyerangnya, dia tidak mau lagi menghabiskan waktu untuk perkelahian yang tidak berguna. Tujuannya hanyalah para penguasa, merekalah yang bisa memberikannya jawaban. Hanya merekalah kemungkinan dia bisa menemukan ayahnya, karena itu dia bertekad untuk tidak terbunuh dalam pertarungan yang sia-sia. Kakinya terus berlari, tanpa merasakan lelah. Sesekali dia melompat jauh di atas pepohonan, untuk melihat keadaan ratusan meter kedepan.

Dari kejauhan pagar benteng itu mulai terlihat, tinggi, kokoh, memeluk beberapa bangunan besar yang terpencar di dalamnya. Dia berlari semakin cepat, dadanya seakan mau pecah oleh detak jantung yang semakin cepat. Kini dia tiba beberapa ratus meter dari benteng tersebut, pintu besar berwarna coklat tua berdiri dengan kokoh dijaga oleh dua penjaga di kanan dan kirinya. Dia melangkah perlahan, kaki dan tangannya bergetar karena ke antusiasan yang tinggi. Tangan kanannya berada tepat di atas jantungnya, detaknya yang kuat seperti memukul-mukul telapak tangannya. Tulang-tulang kakinya seakan melunak sehingga tidak kuasa menopang tubuhnya. Semua hal itu selalu dia rasakan saat ingin menghadapi lawan yang ditunggu-tunggunya, lawan yang kuat yang bisa mengantarkannya bertemu dengan satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya.

"Berdetaklah sedikit lebih lama lagi bersamaku" bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri, seringai di wajahnya melebar.

Dengan satu hentakan dia melompat lalu mendarat tepat di depan pintu, dengan sekali hantaman yang hanya melumpuhkan, kedua penjaga itu roboh ke tanah. Kagome merangsek masuk ke dalam benteng, sebagian para pelayan yang berada di kebun bunga menghadang Kagome. Sedangkan yang sebagian lagi langsung berlarian ke dalam rumah untuk memberitahukan kepada tuan besarnya bahwa ada penyusup yang berhasil memasuki halaman mereka. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mengirimkan tantangan seperti yang dikirimkannya kepada Kuroichi dan Tokushin. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, Takigawa lebih mengadaptasi cara hidup manusia sehingga membuatnya sangat mudah ditemukan.

Dia mempunyai benteng besar yang terdiri dari beberapa bangunan mewah terpisah, dengan puluhan pelayan yang terdiri dari youkai dan manusia. Kagome berpikir untuk sesegera mungkin menghadapi Takigawa karena dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu, dia harus menyelesaikan apa yang telah dimulainya dengan cepat agar tidak banyak jatuh korban yang tidak perlu. Para pelayan manusia yang menghadangnya dengan alat kebun seadanya telah roboh saat pasukan youkai rendahan lain bertubuh manusia kembali menghadangnya, dengan cepat pula mereka menyusul temannya ambruk mencium tanah. Dia tidak membunuh mereka, dia hanya melayangkan pukulan yang cukup untuk menahan mereka sementara.

"Dimana tuan kalian?" tanyanya setelah menghantam seorang youkai yang kini melayang terbang keluar dari benteng karena tinjunya. Tidak ada dari mereka yang bersuara, semuanya hanya mempunyai satu tujuan. Melumpuhkan penyerang benteng, itulah tujuan mereka.

"Aku sudah menunggumu hanyou" sebuah suara menggelegar terdengar seiring dengan munculnya sosok seorang youkai tinggi tegap dari ambang pintu bangunan utama.

Dia berdiri di pintu dengan dagu terangkat, tangan kirinya sudah berada di sarung pedangnya, dan dengan baju pelindungnya dia sangat siap bertempur. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan, rambut silvernya yang panjang di kuncir bawah. Garis wajahnya keras namun memikat, matanya berwarna nila memandang nanar Kagome seakan meremehkan apa yang dilihatnya. Penerobos bentengnya hanyalah seorang hanyou wanita yang kini sedang memandangnya dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. Menantangnya untuk bertarung tanpa membawa pedang, inikah hanyou yang selama ini di beritakan oleh tangan kanannya? Tubuh mungil, dan wajah cantik ini tidak mungkin mesin pembunuh para penguasa wilayah yang selama ini di desas-desuskan pikirnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Kagome tersenyum, dia menegakkan posisi tubuhnya, lebih santai tidak dalam posisi siap tempur. "Seperti biasa" katanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan satu gerakan tangan Takigawa para youkai penjaga dan manusia itu mundur ke tempat yang cukup jauh tetapi masih bisa melihat ke arena pertarungan. Mereka mengerti inilah saat itu, saat penantang mengantarkan nyawa kepada tuan mereka. Dan setelah ini mereka harus bersiap-siap membersihkan ceceran darah dan tubuh yang tersisa dari sang penantang, diam-diam mereka berharap tidak ada lagi isi organ dalam yang tercerai berai di kebun yang selama ini mereka rawat, membersihkan itu sangat memuakkan dan merepotkan bagi mereka.

"Aku harus menanyakkan sesuatu kepadamu" Kagome berjalan beberapa langkah maju dengan santai, dijarak 50 meter mereka berhenti cukup dekat untuk memandang wajah Takigawa dengan jelas begitupun sebaliknya.

"Apakah kau mengenal seorang miko bernama Kikyo?" dia menatap wajah Takigawa lekat-lekat.

Walaupun sekilas dia bisa melihat kedua alis Takigawa terangkat untuk beberapa saat yang pasti tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh manusia, dia terkejut saat Kagome menyebutkan nama ibunya.

"Hm, jadi, kau mengenalnya" itu adalah pernyataan Kagome. Tidak ada keraguan sama sekali akan apa yang telah dilihatnya, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Apa maumu hanyou? Bukankah kau ingin menantangku? Bukankah kau ingin menggantikan tempatku? Ayo cepat serang aku! Sebelum akulah yang akan menyerangmu lebih dulu" suaranya yang penuh ketegasan kini bercampur dengan ketidaksabaran, Takigawa mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kagome terus melangkah perlahan "Apa yang aku mau adalah kau menjawab pertanyaanku, sekarang!" nadanya sedikit melengking.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" nada suara Takigawa tidak sekeras sebelumnya.

"Kau memang mengenalnya, ya kan?" Kagome tersenyum menang. Jarak mereka berdua kini tak lebih dari lima kaki jauhnya, mereka saling menatap. Takigawa menatap Kagome dengan penasaran, sedangkan yang ditatap olehnya tidak pernah menanggalkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Takigawa pendek dengan suara seraknya yang dalam.

"Aku adalah anaknya!" kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Kagome itu seakan memukul Takigawa, dia mundur satu langkah.

Takigawa terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dia tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk kembali tenang tetapi dia tetap belum bisa berkata-kata. Ingatan-ingatan indah berkelebat di pikirannya, begitupun ingatan-ingatan pahit yang dimilikinya. Kikyo, seorang miko yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Kepintarannya, pembawaan dirinya yang tenang, dewasa, begitu dikaguminya. Penguasaan reikinya yang hebat membuatnya menjadi salah satu miko yang paling kuat di wilayah Selatan. Dialah alasan Takigawa memutuskan untuk membaur dengan manusia, mengadaptasi cara hidup mereka. Miko itu lebih dari sekedar menarik perhatiannya, kecantikan dan kekuatannya sangat berbahaya baginya namun itulah yang lebih menarik Takigawa lebih dalam lagi menaruh perasaan kepada Kikyo.

Takigawa sangat suka tantangan, dia ingin menaklukkannya. Belum lagi keuntungan memilikinya, dengan reiki Kikyo tidak akan ada youkai yang berani mencoba menantangnya saat dia menjadi penguasa. Walau dengan mendekatinya pun hampir sama artinya dengan bunuh diri baginya. Takigawa bercoba berteman dengan para manusia, menjadi teman Kikyo dapat mengubah pandangan semua manusia dan youkai bahwa mereka semua bisa hidup akur dan damai. Semua itu dilakukan untuk mengambil hatinya, agar Kikyo mau tinggal bersama di istana miliknya. Takigawa berhasil, membuatnya tinggal di istana miliknya tapi tidak berhasil merebut hatinya.

Setelah semua yang dilakukan oleh Takigawa, dia tetap tidak dapat membuat Kikyo mencintainya. Senyum yang diberikannya tak menghapus kesan kosong, Kikyo bagaikan cangkang tak bertuan. Walaupun dia selalu berada di sisinya tetapi tidak dengan jiwanya. Ingatan itu membakar jiwanya, saat kepergian Kikyo adalah saat yang paling ingin dihapuskan dari kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu terus menghujamnya seperti baru terjadi kemarin, walaupun itu telah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu terhina seperti saat itu, tidak pernah sekalipun!

Takigawa tidak akan pernah memaafkannya walaupun dia mencintainya, dia akan membunuh Kikyo seribu kali bila dia dapat melakukannya. Kikyo hanyalah untuknya, miliknya. Nafasnya mulai memburu, hanyou dihadapannya ini tiba-tiba muncul dan membawa semua kenangan buruk itu menghantamnya. Hanyou ini adalah anak Kikyo? Itu berarti dia adalah... wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Kikyo, hanya matanya yang kontras dengan ibunya. Matanya biru gelap bagaikan lautan dalam, begitu indah namun mematikan. Dan baunya memang sedikit mirip Kikyo, tapi baunya lebih tertutupi oleh bau melati.

"Kehabisan kata-kata heh orang tua?" tanya Kagome, matanya menyipit memperhatikan youkai di hadapannya yang bisa jadi ayahnya.

Takigawa keluar dari keterkejutannya, tidak ada lagi ekspresi yang tersisa di wajahnya. Penguasa Selatan itu telah kembali menjadi youkai yang dingin dan keras, dagunya terangkat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku katakan kepadamu, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini karena aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk gadis kecil sepertimu " Takigawa berbalik, dia berjalan menuju bangunan tempatnya tadi muncul.

"Bukankah kau sudah menantikan aku, untuk melawanku orang tua?" Kagome tertawa, "Tidak kusangka dari semua penguasa yang pernah aku temui kaulah yang paling pengecut" nadanya menusuk.

Takigawa menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya "Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku hanyou, lebih baik untukmu bila kau segera meninggalkan tempat ini" dia berkata tanpa menoleh, nadanya tak kalah tajam dari Kagome.

"Sial sekali ibuku pernah bertemu dengan youkai pengecut sepertimu" baru saja Kagome menyelesaikan kata-katanya saat ujung pedang Takigawa sudah berada di leher Kagome tepat di cekungan tempat kedua ujung tulang selangkannya bertemu, dia begitu cepat. Sangat cepat hingga Kagome tidak menyadari serangannya, sebaiknya dia lebih berhati-hati menghadapi Takigawa pikirnya.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup untuk kali ini, hanyou" wajahnya mulai memerah karena marah, hidungnya berkerut jijik saat mengatakan kata terakhirnya.

"Aku... tidak... akan.." kata-kata Kagome terpotong-potong.

Kagome tersenyum tipis walau ujung pedang itu mulai terasa sangat menekan kulitnya. Gerakan Kagome juga tidak kalah cepat, dengan kedua tangannya dia meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Takigawa yang menggenggam pedang lalu memuntirnya sehingga tangan kanannya kini tertekuk di punggungnya membuat pedangnya terjatuh ke tanah. Takigawa berusaha memutar badannya agar terlepas dari belitan Kagome, dan usahanya berhasil.

Dia dapat dengan segera melepaskan tubuhnya tapi dia tidak menduga tendangan kuat diarahkan tepat di puncak kepalanya, sesaat setelah dia melepaskan diri. Takigawa jatuh tersungkur beberapa meter kedepan dengan kepala mencium tanah, dia melompat bangkit. Suara geraman muncul dari kerongkongannya, pengawal-pengawalnya berlari mendekat tetapi dia mengangkat tangan kanannya mencoba hentikan mereka untuk tidak mendekat.

"Akulah yang tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup bila tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar" suara Kagome penuh ancaman, matanya terkunci memandang Takigawa dengan berkobar-kobar.

Mungkin dia adalah yang dicarinya? Mungkin Takigawalah yang memegang semua kunci jawaban dari pertanyaannya "Apakah kau mengenalnya?" tidak diduga oleh Kagome, Takigawa tertawa.

Dia bangkit berdiri dengan mantap menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Tidak hanya wajahmu yang mirip, sifat kalian berduapun mirip. Kau benar-benar keras kepala, pesis seperti ibumu" Senyum aneh terpampang di wajahnya, sebuah senyum tipis sedih yang bercampur dengan kemarahan di wajahnya.

Dada Kagome seperti terpilin, rasanya sakit. Apakah ini akhir perjalanannya? Apakah ini ayah yang telah dicarinya bertahun-tahun? Kagome berjalan mendekat kepada Takigawa, Takigawa jauh lebih tinggi darinya, rasanya dia seperti memandang pohon yang berumur ribuan tahun. Walaupun dia jauh lebih tinggi, jauh lebih bersenjata, dan kemungkinan besar dia lebih kuat daripadanya.

Kagome berdiri di hadapannya dengan tegap seakan dengan itu dapat membuat tubuhnya bertambah tinggi beberapa centimeter sehingga membuat mereka sederajat, mata marahnya menatap mata Takigawa tanpa getar sekalipun. Tubuhnya yang gemetar tidak lagi tersisa, dia sudah berada di arena pertarungan yang semua kegugupan yang dimilikinya saat itu juga telah lenyap tersapu oleh angin.

"Apakah kau yang telah membunuh ibuku?" suaranya menggelegar penuh ancaman. "Jawab!" wajahnya mulai berubah keras oleh amarah, semua emosi yang menghantam di dalam diri Kagome seakan hendak meledakkannya.

"Aku tidak membunuh ibumu" suara Takigawa lemah, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya suaranya terdengar begitu tulus.

"Jangan kau berani berbohong kepadaku" nadanya penuh dengan kebencian, tak lama dia melompat menyerang Takigawa secara acak dengan cakarnya. Takigawa menghindar dari serangannya yang tidak ada apa-apa baginya, entah mengapa dia tidak membalas serangan Kagome.

"Berani benar kau menantangku, merusak tempat tinggalku, lalu kau menuduhku berbohong!?" bersamaan dengan selesai kata terakhir keluar dari mulutnya, bersamaan pula dengan mendaratnya pukulan yang ditujukan kepada Kagome dengan keras hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur beberapa meter kebelakang.

Belum sempat Kagome bangun dia sudah menendangnya lagi, "Ugh" darah kental menyembur keluar dari mulutnya, mengalir deras di dagunya. Dia merangkak di tanah mencoba berdiri, satu tangan memegangi perutnya yang masih sedikit terasa nyeri.

Takigawa menarik kimono Kagome agar dia berdiri, dengan tangannya yang besar dan kekar dia mencengkram leher Kagome dengan kuat sedikit tenaga lagi saja yang dikeluarkannya, kepala Kagome pasti telah terpisah dengan badannya.

"Kau.." kata-katanya memudar, cengkramannya melonggar seiring dia melihat wajah Kagome yang mengernyit menahan sakit dengan kedua mata tertutup.

Wajah itu adalah wajah yang telah menghantuinya bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan akan selalu menghantui hidupnya yang hampir kekal. Wajah yang dia cintai itu kini, terhiasi oleh darah merah dan kental di dagunya. Tidak ini bukan dia, dia bukan Kikyo! Dia hanyalah seorang mahluk yang menyimpang, sebuah kesalahan. Dada Takigawa masih kembang kempis oleh amarah, dan kesedihan. Betapa dia sangat mencintainya, mengapa dia pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri? Kagome terhempas ketanah saat dengan tiba-tiba Takigawa melepaskan cengkramannya, dia berbalik berjalan perlahan menjauh meninggalkan hanyou yang masih tergeletak di tanah.

Kagome berjuang sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan kekuatannya kembali, dengan teramat susah dia menjejalkan udara ke dalam paru-parunya yang masih terasa sesak. Lehernya hampir patah, dan mungkin memang retak. Lagi-lagi nyawanya di ambang batas, Takigawa begitu kuat. Mungkinkah keberuntungannya berakhir disini? Sepertinya misi bunuh dirinya kali ini benar-benar terencana dan berhasil, tanpa pedang sebagai senjata, menemui seorang youkai penguasa yang dianugrahi kekuatan para penguasa yang terdahulu, lalu menantangnya untuk bertarung, mencoba untuk menemui kebenaran hampa yang ingin digenggamnya.

Tapi, pedang itu masih bertengger di pinggang Takigawa. Pedang sumber kekuatannya yang terbesar, Yoarashi tidak dia gunakan untuk melawan Kagome. Itu berarti dia tidak berniat membunuhnya setelah mendengar Kagome menyebut nama ibunya, mengapa?

Setelah semua yang telah dilewatinya akhirnya dia mendapatkan setitik cahaya, youkai ini mengenal ibunya. Tidak salah lagi, saat pertama dia menatap wajah Kagome dari dekat kedua alisnya terangkat menandakan keterkejutannya itu berarti dia mengenalinya. Dia mengenali ibunya karena sebab itu pulalah Takigawa mengusirnya pergi, pikiran itu mengusiknya lagi.

Seorang youkai penguasa wilayah mengenal ibunya. Tubuh yang tegap tinggi, rambut silver yang panjang. Mungkinkah? Dia, adalah ayahnya? Pikiran-pikiran itu bagaikan setitik cahaya baginya dan Kagome tidak akan melepaskan setitik cahaya itu untuk pudar begitu saja, walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya Kagome merasa putus asa akan seluruh usahanya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan kebenaran bila keberadaannya sendiri adalah penyimpangan? Tidak ada kebenaran yang bisa dia dapatkan, satu-satunya kebenaran adalah tidak adanya mahluk berjenis hanyou di muka bumi ini. Dia menekan dalam-dalam perasaan itu di dalam dirinya, saat ini bukanlah saat untuk membenci diri sendiri. Dengan cakarnya dia mencengkram tanah, memaksa tubuhnya yang sakit untuk berdiri. Dia meludah, mencoba mengusir rasa darah dan tanah yang masuk kemulutnya oleh serangan Takigawa tadi.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan ibuku?" walau dia berusaha keras agar kata-katanya terdengar tegas tetapi suaranya tidak lagi lantang. Dadanya seakan-akan hampir pecah di setiap tarikan nafasnya, tetapi kata-katanya itu cukup untuk membuat langkah Takigawa terhenti

"Apakah kau" dengan ragu-ragu dia melanjutkan "Ayahku?" suaranya hanya seperti bisikan, itu adalah pertanyaan yang ingin dia ucapkan sedari kecil dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar keluar dari mulutnya, walaupun tidak dalam keadaan yang dulu dia bayangkan.

Bagaimana mungkin masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu menghantamnya kembali, dia merasa terkutuk karena telah mencintai seorang manusia. Takigawa merasa amat terkutuk memiliki perasaan seperti manusia, perasaan yang membuatnya lemah dan terhina sebagai seorang youkai sang penguasa wilayah Selatan. Dahulu dia seperti pengkhianat bagi dirinya sendiri, bagi kaumnya. Mencintai seorang miko bagaikan mencintai sebuah bom waktu yang setiap saat bisa meledak melenyapkannya, tetapi tidak dengan Kikyo.

Kikyo miliknya sangat bertoleransi dengan para youkai yang membaur dengan manusia walaupun dia tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan youkai dengan kekuatan pemurnian yang dimilikinya bila youkai itu memang mengancam manusia. Kikyo lembut namun tegas, karena itu dia begitu mencintainya. Rasa cintanya itu semakin bertambah seiring waktu setelah Kikyo tinggal di istana bersamanya, tetapi rasa itu kini telah ternodai oleh kebencian yang dalam pada Kikyo. Betapa teganya dia meninggalkannya, setelah semua pengorbanan yang telah Takigawa lakukan. Dia pergi meninggalkannya, karena itu dia ingin sekali membunuhnya. Sayang sekali saat itu dia lebih dulu mati dibunuh orang lain, tidak ada kesempatan untuknya.

Dengan sekejap mata Takigawa sudah berbalik menghadap lurus ke Kagome, entah kapan pedang itu keluar dari sarungnya. Pedang itu terangkat tinggi-tinggi di udara dengan sinar yang biru keunguan gelap yang menyelubunginya, kekuatan dahsyat yang menjadi legenda itu kini disaksikan langsung oleh Kagome.

Nafasnya seakan tercekat, matanya terbelalak lebar melihat kekuatan yang setiap saat bisa saja menghilangkan bukti keberadaannya di dunia tanpa tersisa satu helai rambut pun. Wajah Takigawa penuh kemenangan, senyum sadis terukir di wajahnya. Aura youkinya memenuhi area itu, para pengawalnya berlarian menjauh mencari tempat aman untuk berlindung agar terhindar dari kemurkaan tuan mereka.

"Bila aku memang ayahmu pun aku tak akan mengakuimu sebagai anakku" katanya dingin.

"Hentikan Takigawa-Sama" suara lembut seseorang yang berlari mendekati mereka, seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian miko seperti ibunya. "Aku mohon" dia berlutut dibelakang Takigawa "Biarkanlah dia pergi" nadanya semakin lama semakin melemah.

"Diam kau!" Takigawa tak bergeming, masih dengan posisi siap menyerang setiap saat. "Akhirnya keberuntungan berpihak kepadaku, aku bisa membalaskan dendamku kepada wanita penghianat itu. Kini aku bisa hidup dengan tenang" dia tertawa pendek.

"Dia bukan Kikyo, lepaskanlah dia" wanita itu semakin menunduk.

"Dia adalah anaknya, itu sama saja artinya. Aku membencinya, amat sangat membencinya" matanya tak lepas dari Kagome, wajah tampannya berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan karena dendam.

Kagome terpaku di tempat, bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi. Dua kali dia menyerang Takigawa, dua kali dia tidak melayaninya dalam satu pertarungan. Tetapi saat dia menanyakan apakah dia adalah ayahnya, sikapnya langsung berubah. Takigawa benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, wanita cantik berpakaian miko itu berlutut memohon agar Takigawa melepaskannya.

"Tidak" miko itu bangkit berdiri, suaranya berubah menjadi tegas. "Kau tidak membencinya, kau mencintainya" dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Takigawa.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, miko" kepala Takigawa menoleh ke arah miko tersebut "Dan jangan berani mengancamku dengan kekuatan reiki mu yang tidak seberapa, kau tidak akan bisa menyakitiku dan kau akan mati lebih dulu oleh tebasan pedangku" Takigawa menggeram, pangdangannya kembali lagi kepada Kagome. "Dan kau hanyou bersiap-siaplah bergabung dengan ibumu di alam sana"

"Aku tidak tak akan menyakitimu, begitu pun kau tidak akan menyakiti dia" miko itu memohon.

"Aku bilang, DIAAAM! Kau hanya akan berbicara bila aku mati, atau kau mau aku buat berhenti berbicara?" mata nanar Takigawa memandang garang miko disampingnya yang masih tertunduk.

"Kau dulu mencintainya, kau sekarang masih mencintainya, dan sampai kapanpun akan selalu mencintainya" tetes air mata bergulir di pipi miko itu.

"Kau hanyalah pengganti, kau tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu kepadaku!" bentak Takigawa garang.

Miko itu rubuh, dia terduduk lesu di tanah. "Iya benar, aku hanyalah pengganti tempatnya di istana ini. Tidak di hatimu, selamanya... " rintihnya.

Kagome terdiam tetapi memandang mereka dengan awas dalam diam dia menggabungkan pecahan-pecahan jawaban yang tak terjawab dari perkataan mereka. Ibunya dulu tinggal di istana ini, Takigawa sang penguasa Selatan mencintainya. Seorang miko menggantikan tempatnya, miko yang mempunyai perasaan untuk Takigawa.

Takigawa mencintai ibunya, tapi kini Takigawa memendam dendam pada ibunya yang pergi dari istana ini? Mengapa dia pergi? Apakah dia anak Takigawa? Mengapa dia tidak mengakui Kagome sebagai anaknya? Mungkin karena dia memang bukan ayahnya, semua kemungkinan itu menyesakkan. Semua pertanyaan hanyalah dijawab dengan pertanyaan, tidak ada yang membuatnya puas.

Disini dia berdiri menanti kematian yang sewaktu-waktu menjemputnya lewat ledakan kekuatan penguasa Selatan yang di arahkan kepadanya. Apakah dia akan menyerah? Tidak! Jeritnya dalam hati. Bila dia tidak tahu siapa ayahnya kenapa dia tidak bunuh saja youkai yang membenci ibunya ini? Dan kalau seandainya dia benar ayahnya itupun tidak ada bedanya karena dia tidak menginginkannya? Dia tidak akan mengakuinya seandainya benar dia adalah anaknya, itu ucapannya.

Apakah karena itu ibunya melarikan diri dari istana ini? Karena dia telah mengandungnya? Dadanya sesak, amarah, benci menguasai Kagome. Kepada siapakah dia harus menyalahkan takdir yang begitu kejam kepadanya, bila dia diciptakan dengan takdir yang kelam mengapa dia tidak memanfaatkan kebencian itu menjadi kekuatan? Hapuslah semua keraguan, inilah saat yang dia nantikan. Musuh berada di hadapannya, inilah kesempatannya.

"Sudah cukup dengan drama murahan ini" Kagome bangkit, hanyou tangguh itu telah kembali.

Dengan secepat kilat dia menyerang Takigawa yang tidak dalam posisi siap dengan tinjunya, pedangnya terpental jauh dari jangkauan Takigawa. Belum sempat dia pulih dari keterkejutan efek dari pukulan yang tiba-tiba itu Kagome sudah menyerangnya lagi dengan tendangannya yang bertubi-tubi. Takigawa terseret beberapa meter kebelakang, Kagome menyambar pedang itu lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh ke hutan di luar pagar istana. Kesempatan itu digunakan Takigawa untuk bangkit berdiri, dia berbalik menyerang Kagome yang terus menghindar.

Dia berusaha merobek tubuh Kagome dengan cakarnya, Kagome menghindar kesamping sedetik sebelum cakar tajam itu memuntahkan isi perutnya keluar. Sesaat setelah Takigawa menyerang adalah saat-saat pertahanannya melemah dan kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Kagome, dia melayangkan pukulannya kearah perut Takigawa dua kali sebelum berusaha merobek lehernya. Kecepatan Takigawa tidak kalah dari Kagome dia berhasil menghindar sehingga hanya lengannya yang berhasil terobek-robek oleh cakar Kagome.

"Kau cukup beruntung ya bisa melukaiku" Takigawa tersenyum pahit memandang tulang lengannya yang kini sudah tidak ditutupi daging di beberapa tempat.

Serangan Kagome yang mengenai lengan Takigawa hanya berhasil membuat dagingnya terobek dari tempatnya, tidak cukup untuk memutuskannya dari persendiannya, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat gerakan Takigawa semakin melambat.

"Tapi sayangnya keberuntunganmu tidak akan bertahan lama" Takigawa menyerangnya lagi secara membabi buta, Kagome berhasil menghindar. Sesekali Kagome melakukan serangan balik yang dengan cepat ditangkis oleh Takigawa, pertarungan sengit tak terelakkan lagi.

Takigawa berhasil menyerang Kagome dengan tendangannya, darah merah yang hangat itu mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Saat dia berdiri bersiap menyerang dia malah mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi hingga Kagome terpental menghancurkan tembok pagar istana dekat pembukaan hutan. Puing-puing reruntuhan tembok itu menimpanya, Takigawa berjalan ke arahnya perlahan lalu melewatinya. Kagome terbatuk-batuk dengan susah payah dia bangkit berdiri dari bebatuan yang menimpanya, seluruh tubuhnya kini dilapisi debu tipis. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda berantakan disana-sini, matanya merah karena marah mencari dimana musuhnya berada.

"Sial" Kagome melompat jauh ke tempat dimana dia bisa mencium bau Takigawa, ia menggeram saat menyadari kemana Takigawa pergi.

Dia mencari pedangnya! Takigawa muncul di hadapannya, pedangnya Yoarashi sudah berada ditangannya. Yoarashi mengeluarkan sinar, dengan segera cahaya biru keunguan yang menyilaukan menghantam Kagome membuatnya melayang jauh hingga terjatuh lagi menghantam kebun istana itu. Badannya terasa lebih dari sakit, kekuatan yang menghantamnya itu sangat kuat tapi dia tahu itu bukan kekuatan penuh pedangnya Takigawa.

Kekuatan berlipat-lipat yang diturunkan dari penguasa ke penguasa setelahnya mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih dari itu, tapi kekuatan kecilnya itu cukup untuk membuatnya sekujur tubuh luar dan dalamnya dipenuhi luka. Organ dalamnya seakan meledak pecah, tulang-tulangnya seakan meleleh. Luka luar hanya bagaikan ribuan luka sayatan, tetapi luka dalamnya ribuan kali lebih parah dari itu.

Pandangan, mata Kagome mulai kabur, dadanya seakan hendak meledak di setiap tarikan nafas. Tubuhnya seakan menolak diperintah olehnya, dia tidak dapat bergerak! Dengan pandangannya yang kabur dia bisa melihat sepatu boot Takigawa mendekatinya, ujung pedang itu terseret di tanah. Pedang itu masih mengeluarkan cahaya biru keunguan yang menyilaukan, mematikan. Kaki itu berhenti, mata Kagome terpejam sesaat setelah cahaya berwarna biru terang menghantam tempat Takigawa berdiri.

* * *

 **E/N : Yoarashi : Night Storm  
**

 **Untuk chapter ini gw maksa mata untuk melek walau udah berat bgt, jadi gw mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf karena minggu kemarin gak update, sebisa mungkin hal itu gw usahain gak keulang, gome Kimeka, tami04, dan Keno:(.**

 **Pertarungan dengan Takigawa gak berakhir sampai disini, terima kasih untuk Kenozoik Yankie, Kimeka, dan tami04 yang masih ngikutin BHT sampai chapter ini.**

 **Minna saikou arigato^.~**

Pagi 22-11-2015 chapter ini udah gw edit ulang. Poin penting yg gw catat, klo ngantuk jgn ngedit cerita, karena itu bakalan bikin cerita tambah ngaco! Hehehe :p


	10. Hero

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha except for Takigawa of course.  
**

 **Warnings : Character's death, blood/gore, and graphic violence.**

 **Reiki : Kekuatan spiritual/pemurnian yang dimiliki miko yang bisa membunuh youkai, enjoy it ;)  
**

* * *

Sesshoumaru terbang menembus awan-awan tipis di langit. Di bawah kakinya hanyalah lukisan buram kehijauan, kecepatan tinggi membuat tidak ada sehelai rambut silverpun bertengger di wajahnya. Sudut-sudut alisnya berkerut di tengah, wajah yang biasanya tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh emosi itu kini terombang-ambing kegundahan. Odachi yang sudah berada di tangannya setelah pencarian beberapa waktu yang lalu tidak seperti yang diharapkannya, buih-buih kebimbangan didirinya berubah menjadi selapis amarah.

Jawaban dari Bokuseno hanya membuat berbagai macam pertanyaan baru bermunculan di kepalanya. Sesshoumaru ingin sekali melampiaskan kemarahannya saat ini, pada apapun atau siapapun. Tapi tidak. Dia adalah Sesshoumaru. Seorang pembunuh yang sempurna seperti namanya, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri berbuat sesuatu yang sia-sia. Dia akan menemui Takigawa sekarang, satu-satunya tugas yang tersisa untuknya.

Penguasa Selatan tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini, tidak akan ada lagi perjanjian konyol yang dibuat ayahnya. Mengapa ayahnya mengusulkan perjanjian dengan seluruh penguasa seperti itu? Dia akan membuktikan pada ayahnya di alam sana kalau dialah yang terkuat. Dia akan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada lawan tanding yang selevel dengannya, ingin sekali dia membuang Odachi begitu saja tetapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya berhasil menghentikannya.

Jarak yang jauh dari hutan tempat Bokuseno bersemayam ke daerah Selatan Jepang ditempuhnya dengan sangat cepat, kini dia sudah berada di wilayah kekuasaan Takigawa. Matanya menyipit saat dari jauh dia bisa mencium dua bau darah yang berbeda, salah satunya adalah milik hanyou itu, penciumannya tidak akan salah. Tangannya terkepal kuat saat bau darah hanyou itu membuat beberapa potongan kenangan yang tidak dapat dibanggakan kembali hadir di otaknya.

Istana Takigawa sudah terlihat, walaupun dari jarak ratusan meter di bawahnya dia bisa melihat hanyou itu terkapar tak berdaya. Takigawa yang tertawa berjalan mendekati wanita itu dengan pedang berpendar yang siap memuntahkan kekuatannya. Sesshoumaru mengeluarkan Bakusaiga, serangannya tepat mengenai sasaran. Takigawa terpental sejauh ratusan meter.

Takigawa menyadari serangan Sesshoumaru hanya beberapa detik sebelum serangan itu menghantamnya. Rambut silver panjang Sesshoumaru berayun lembut saat dia berpijak di tanah dengan anggun, Bakusaiga masih siaga di tangannya. Hanyou itu terkapar tak bergerak, tetapi Sesshoumaru tahu dia masih bernafas. Sesshoumaru benci atas campur tangan hanyou yang entah mengapa selalu berada di jalannya.

Takigawa telah bangkit di atas kedua kakinya, wajahnya semakin garang karena amarah. Pakaian yang dikenakannya robek dan berhias darah di beberapa tempat karena hantaman youki dari Bakusaiga.

"Cih, ternyata kau adalah dalang atas semua ini. Aku tidak menyangka Sesshoumaru putra Inu no Taisho penguasa wilayah Barat melakukan hal serendah itu" tatapan Takigawa meremehkan.

"Sesshoumaru ini, datang untuk menantangmu, bukan untuk mendengar penghinaanmu" kata Sesshoumaru dengan nada dinginnya yang mematikan.

Takigawa memaksakan diri berdiri tegap "Jadi hanyou itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu heh?" satu sudut alis Takigawa terangkat.

Sesshoumaru berjalan mendekat beberapa langkah, melewati hanyou yang sekarat.

Langkah Sesshoumaru terhenti "Urusanku hanyalah denganmu, Takigawa sang penguasa wilayah Selatan" Sesshoumaru mengacungkan pedangnya "Perjanjian konyol itu berakhir disini. Aku, Sesshoumaru penguasa wilayah Barat, menantangmu untuk bertarung memperebutkan semua wilayah yang tersisa. Tidak akan ada lagi penguasa-penguasa wilayah, hanya akan ada satu penguasa. Siapa yang terkuat diantara kita dialah sang penguasa tunggal" suara Sesshoumaru yang dalam penuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang mengancam.

Takigawa tertawa, tawanya menggelegar "Pertama-tama adalah Tokushin, Kuroichi, mereka dibunuh oleh seorang hanyou" ucap Takigawa setelah tawa itu lenyap. "Hanyou wanita!" nadanya sangat meremehkan saat mengatakan kata 'wanita'.

"Berita yang sama sekali tidak kupercayai pada awalnya. Dan semua itu kini masuk akal, bila kau dibelakang semua ini, Sesshoumaru" nadanya jijik "Dengan pintarnya menguak masa laluku, membuat perhatianku teralihkan lalu menyerangku dari belakang. Apakah cara itu juga yang kau dan hanyou itu gunakan saat menyerang Tokushin dan Kuroichi heh?" penghinaan terhadap Sesshoumaru jelas terbaca dari suara dan wajah Takigawa.

Mata Sesshoumaru menyipit mendengar penghinaan Takigawa "Jangan pernah merendahkan aku seperti itu, aku bisa dengan mudah membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau" aliran youki yang kuat memancar dari seluruh tubuh Sesshoumaru, rambut dan pakaiannya terombang-ambing oleh kekuatan yang menguar.

Dia menyatukan aliran youki di tubuhnya dengan aliran youki di pedangnya. Bakusaiga terangkat secara horizontal, cahaya biru terang yang sangat menyilaukan terpancar lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Saat ini Bakusaiga miliknya hanya menawarkan kematian. Cahaya kekuatan itu begitu memancar, mendominasi, mengancam, dan begitu mematikan.

Walau dia terluka tapi tidak ada gentar di diri Takigawa "Sudah lama aku menunggu kesempatan ini, kita akan lihat siapa yang lebih kuat" Takigawa menyeringai seiring pedangnya memancarkan kekuatan yang sama berbahaya.

Semua pengawal youkai dan manusia yang semula memperhatikan dari kejauhan kini berhamburan melarikan diri, tidak lagi ingin menyaksikan atau memikirkan tugas mereka setelah pertarungan itu selesai. Lawan tuan mereka kali ini adalah Sesshoumaru-sama, Dai Youkai wilayah Barat, tidak ada jaminan mereka akan selamat bila tetap berdiri menyaksikan. Pertarungan keduanya akan melibatkan kekuatan yang besar dan mereka tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa hanya karena terkena imbas dari salah satu serangan kedua Dai youkai itu. Semua pengawal manusia dan youkai telah pergi dari istana itu, tapi tidak dengan sang miko dengan rambut cokelat sebahu itu.

Kedua youkai itu mendekat dengan gerakan yang tak tertangkap mata manusia, bunyi dari kedua pedang yang beradu menimbulkan bunyi gelegar seperti petir. Bakusaiga dan Yoarashi masih beradu. Takigawa mendorong sekuat tenaga, aliran youki di kedua pedang itu menimbulkan bunyi desisan. Kaki kanan Takigawa sedikit tertekuk, menjejak sekuat tenaga ke tanah dengan kuda-kudanya yang kokoh. Mata nilanya memandang garang kepada youkai muda yang sombong itu dengan benci. Betapa dia membenci mata itu, mata itu sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, rival terbesar yang pernah dimilikinya dahulu.

Kekuatan mereka seimbang, tidak ada yang terdorong mundur sedikitpun dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tanah yang dijejak Sesshoumaru untuk menahan tubuhnya menimbulkan garis dalam, Sesshoumaru memutar pedangnya ke kiri membuat Takigawa oleng ke kanan. Dengan itu Sesshoumaru menyerangnya lagi dengan ledakan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Targetnya meleset, Takigawa yang memiliki mata awas menghindar di saat-saat terakhir. Takigawa melompat mundur beberapa langkah, itu cukup untuk membuat satu sudut bibir Sesshoumaru terangkat sedikit untuk sesaat.

"Berita itu terlalu mengada-ada, kau bukanlah lawanku" kata Sesshoumaru dengan dingin.

Takigawa menggeram marah, "Benar kau bukanlah lawanku, bahkan ayahmupun bukan lawanku, kalian tidak sebanding denganku!" teriaknya sebelum menyerang Sesshoumaru dengan kekuatan petir yang keluar dari pedangnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Takigawa membuat mata Sesshoumaru membelalak sesaat, dengan gerakan anggun bagai menari Sesshoumaru melompat tinggi menghindar dari serangan Takigawa. Tanah yang terkena aliran petir Takigawa menjadi lubang dalam hitam yang mengeluarkan asap abu-abu pekat.

"Perlu aku ulangi? Ayahmupun tidak cukup kuat melawanku" Takigawa melancarkan serangan yang sama beruntun, dan dengan cara yang sama pula Sesshoumaru berhasil menghindarinya. Pohon-pohon terbakar, bangunan hancur, tidak ada tempat yang tidak hancur oleh serangan Takigawa.

Mata Sesshoumaru menyipit, apa yang dikatakan lawannya barusan membuatnya terkejut oleh kepercayaan diri Takigawa yang terlalu tinggi "Ayahku akan dengan mudah mengalahkanmu" nadanya lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Sesshoumaru merasa sangat terhina oleh kata-kata Takigawa. Sang ayah yang menjadi panutan dan dikagumi, direndahkan oleh lawannya. Gejolak amarahnya mempengaruhi kekuatan dahsyat yang melesat keluar dari Bakusaiga menjadi sangat besar dan mencakup wilayah yang luas.

Kali ini Takigawa tidak menghindar, dia malah mengeluarkan lebih besar lagi kekuatan petir Yoarashi. Kedua kekuatan yang besar itu beradu dan sebuah ledakan yang besar tercipta. Kedua Dai youkai itu terseret mudur beberapa kaki ke belakang, Sesshoumaru menancapkan Bakusaiga ke tanah agar lututnya tidak sampai menyentuh tanah dan tubuhnya tidak terdorong lebih jauh lagi kebelakang.

"Katakan omong kosong itu kepada ayahmu di alam sana" tiba-tiba Takigawa sudah di hadapannya, dia mengayunkan pedangnya mencoba menebas kepala Sesshoumaru. Dengan cepat Sesshoumaru mencabut Bakusaiga dari tanah lalu menahan serangan Tagikawa dengan pedangnya secara horizontal, Sesshoumaru menggeram marah.

"Dengan tangankulah kau akan menemui ajalmu, sama seperti ayahmu" dia tersenyum sadis.

Sesshoumaru terdorong mundur, dia hendak mengeluarkan lagi kekuatan Bakusaiga namun belum sempat ia menyerang Takigawa menendangnya. Ia hampir jatuh namun pedangnya lagi-lagi menjadi tumpuannya, dia tidak pernah tersudut dalam satu perkelahian, tidak pernah jatuh di atas kedua lututnya, dan tidak akan, pikirnya. Bukan tendangan Takigawa yang membuat darahnya semakin bergolak tetapi kata-katanya tentang kematian ayahnya.

"Jelaskan padaku!" perintah Sesshoumaru sambil bangkit berdiri, suaranya yang berat semakin dalam oleh amarah.

Takigawa tertawa "Sudah kukatakan kepadamu, ayahmu itu lemah. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku, karenaku kau kini menjadi penguasa wilayah Barat, setelah kematiannya"

"Seorang mikolah yang membunuh ayahku" suaranya datar, pikirannya bergelut dengan apa yang diucapkan Takigawa.

Apa yang diucapkannya tentang miko yang membunuh ayahnya adalah apa yang diberitahukan ibunya kepadanya. Itu adalah apa yang selama ini diketahuinya dan apa yang selama ini dipercayainya. Tapi benarkah itu? Apakah ibunya melihatnya sendiri? Apakah yang dia anggap selama ini fakta mungkin hanyalah berita yang mereka buat-buat?

Lagi-lagi Takigawa menyeringai "Tidak penting kau percaya atau tidak, kau bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada ayahmu disana" percikan seperti listrik sewarna dengan warna mata sang pemilik bergelombang dari pangkal hingga ujung Yoarashi semakin menebal, kekuatan yang keluar tiga kali lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya.

"Jika itu benar aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" geraman marah bergemuruh di dadanya "Aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup" suara Sesshoumaru penuh ancaman.

Kekuatan biru keunguan itu berputar-putar menuju Sesshoumaru, dengan tenang dia mengangkat pedangnya lalu mengeluarkan kekuatan Bakusaiga yang sama besarnya. Kedua kekuatan itu beradu untuk yang kedua kalinya menciptakan ledakan di tengah dan menghancurkan segala yang ada disekitarnya. Sesshoumaru dengan perlahan namun pasti berjalan maju, begitupun kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Bakusaiga perlahan namun pasti melahap kekuatan petir Takigawa. Takigawa terdorong mundur, dia terdesak.

Sedikit lagi dia akan terkena serangan mematikan itu, dia tidak bisa lari lagi. Matanya terbelalak lebar, ketakutan menghantuinya. Takigawa tidak pernah menyangka kekuatan Bakusaiga bisa sebesar ini, separuh dirinya menyesali apa yang telah dikatakannya. Mungkin bila dia tidak mengungkapkan kebenaran itu Sesshoumaru akan mengampuninya. Tidak! Batin Takigawa menolak, bagaimanapun juga Sesshoumaru akan membunuhnya.

Takigawa mencoba mengeluarkan youkinya agar mengalir ke pedangnya lebih banyak lagi, tetapi percuma karena energinya semakin menipis. Semakin dekat jarak mereka, Sesshoumaru dan kekuatannya semakin mendesak dan melahap tenaganya yang hampir terkuras habis. Satu langkah lagi Sesshoumaru mendekat kekuatan itu akan menelannya, itu pasti!

Di detik-detik terakhir kekuatan Bakusaiga hampir menghantam Takigawa disaat itulah sebuah panah yang bersinar merah muda melesat dari arah barat tak jauh dari tempat Sesshoumaru berdiri, panah itu menembus memurnikan kekuatan Bakusaiga hingga lenyap tak berbekas dan mengarah tepat ke Sesshoumaru. Perhatian Sesshoumaru terpecah saat dia merasakan aliran tenaga yang memurnikan, suatu bahaya mendekatinya, dia menghindar bergerak cepat ke samping dari panah yang akan melukainya dengan aliran reiki. Tembakan itu sangat tepat sasaran bila saja Sesshoumaru tidak menghindar di detik-detik terakhir, baju pelindungnya yang terbuat dari besi telah hancur berkeping-keping oleh panah itu . Walau kekuatan reiki itu tidak terlalu besar untuk melenyapkannya tapi reiki itu dapat membuatnya terluka sama parahnya bila terkena hantaman petir dari pedang Takigawa.

Seorang miko berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka sedang meletakkan anak panah kedua di busur, dia bersiap menyerang lagi. Seorang miko, tangan kanan Takigawa, seperti yang telah dia dengar sebelumnya. Miko itu bersiap menyerang, targetnya telah terkunci. Dengan tangan kiri, Sesshoumaru menarik pedang Odachi keluar dari sarungnya lalu melemparkannya ke miko itu, disaat yang bersamaan Takigawa menyerangnya lagi. Petir itu hampir saja mengenainya, dia bergerak cepat mengeluarkan kekuatan Bakusaiga lagi lalu menyerang Takigawa. Serangan Takigawa tidak lebih hebat dari sebelumnya, dia telah kehabisan tenaga.

Takigawa telah terpojok, ujung Bakusaiga telah berada tepat di lehernya. Sesshoumaru mendengus "Beraninya kau membunuh ayahku dan menyebarkan berita bohong tentang kematiannya, bila itu benar. Tapi, dia tidak mungkin kalah dengan youkai sepertimu" seluruh mata Sesshoumaru kecuali iris emasnya berubah merah darah, tatapannya tajam menusuk.

"Itu mungkin, bila kekuatanku berpadu dengan reiki" dia tertawa pahit "Tapi, membunuhku tidak akan mengembalikan ayahmu" tantangnya.

"Itu benar, tapi aku akan tetap membunuhmu" suara Sesshoumaru menggelegar.

Sesshoumaru mundur selangkah, Bakusaiga memancarkan sinarnya lagi bersiap mengeluarkan kekuatan yang akan mengakhiri pertempuran ini. Wajah Takigawa yang kecoklatan lebih pucat dari kertas, ketakutan akan kematian membuatnya terpejam menanti serangan sang lawan. Sesshoumaru mengangkat pedangnya secara horizontal sebatas dadanya, kekuatan itu meledak keluar dari Bakusaiga. Kekuatan itu hampir menerpa Takigawa namun miko yang tadi melindungi Takigawa entah sejak kapan telah mendekat dan kini dia berdiri di hadapan Sesshoumaru untuk menjadi perisai pribadi Takigawa. Pundak miko itu masih mengeluarkan darah merah segar akibat pedang Odachi yang dilemparkan oleh Sesshoumaru, tapi pedang itu sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan miko itu bersinar merah muda terangkat lurus di depan dadanya. Dia membuat sebuah penghalang bulat untuk melindungi dirinya, sedangkan Takigawa berlindung di belakangnya diluar pelindung reiki yang dibuatnya. Penghalang itu semakin besar, serangan Bakusaiga yang mengenai penghalang itu menghilang begitu saja. Miko itu tertunduk, kakinya bergetar. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin bergerak turun perlahan dari keningnya, dia mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

Pengendalian reiki yang dilatihnya selama belasan tahun takkan berguna bila tidak dia gunakan untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya, walaupun mungkin orang itu tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Tetes air mata jatuh dari sudut-sudut matanya, kakinya tidak tahan lagi menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga menghadapi Dai youkai dengan aliran youki yang sangat kuat ini, mengeluarkan reiki sebesar itu sama saja bunuh diri. Tapi memang itulah yang diharapkannya, hidup dengan melihat tuannya, orang yang dicintainya mati terbunuh tidaklah membuatnya bisa melanjutkan hidupnya.

Reiki pelindung itu semakin lama semakin mengecil, kekuatan Sesshoumaru tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya pelindung itu perlahan menghilang seiring dengan ambruknya sang miko terbaring tak bergerak ke tanah, Sesshoumaru menghentikan serangannnya. Dia tersenyum sebelum menghunus Bakusaiga yang bersinar kebiruan itu mengarah ke dada Takigawa, dengan secepat kilat Takigawa menarik rambut miko yang tergeletak di tanah dan membuatnya menjadi perisai hidup.

"Ugh" tidak ada jeritan yang keluar dari mulut miko itu, hanya bunyi daging yang terobek paksa dan tulang rusuk yang berderak patah saat Bakusaiga menembus dadanya. Air mata terakhir jatuh di pipinya, kekecewaan, terkhianati, dan putus asa tergaris di wajahnya sebelum dia menutup mata untuk selamanya. Sesshoumaru dengan risih menarik kembali Bakusaiga yang kini berlumuran darah.

Disaat yang bersamaan Takigawa memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, dia melompat mundur selangkah, senyum kemenangan terukir di wajahnya. Dengan sigap dan sangat cepat ia mengumpulkan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, mengalirkan youki nya melalui pedangnya. Cahaya biru keunguan itu bersinar lebih dari biasanya, langit luas mulai gelap dan menghitam. Arus energi listrik terserap dari langit oleh Yoarashi, dengan sekejap kekuatan itu dilontarkan oleh Takigawa. Ledakan dahsyat petir melesat menghantam Sesshoumaru dan miko yang masih menancap di pedangnya. Sesshoumaru tersapu oleh kekuatan petir milik Takigawa yang dahsyat, dia terpental jauh kekuatan itu sangat hebat menerpanya. Tidak ada sepotong kecilpun bukti keberadaan miko tragis yang membela cinta yang salah tempat itu, tubuhnya terlahap habis oleh petir kelam Yoarashi hingga lenyap tak bersisa.

-.

Pada awal-awal kedatangan Sesshoumaru, Kagome baru menginjak tepi kesadaran. Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suaranya, kemudian suara Takigawa tertawa. Tubuhnya sudah tidak ditempatnya semula, dia sedang dipindahkan oleh seseorang. Perlahan dia membuka mata, pandangannya masih kabur. Dia memejamkan matanya lagi, suara Takigawa yang kasar terdengar dan juga suara dingin Sesshoumaru. Tubuh Kagome bagai tak bertulang, masih terasa sangat lemah untuk digerakkan. Dia membuka mata lagi, dia melihat kedua kakinya terseret di tanah.

Penglihatannya mulai membaik, Sesshoumaru dan Takigawa agak jauh darinya berdiri berhadapan dalam keadaan tegang. Itu bisa terlihat dari posisi tubuh mereka, walau hanya sedikit sekali percakapan mereka yang bisa ditangkap oleh telinganya yang masih berdengung sakit efek serangan Takigawa. Suara wanita terengah-engah di belakangnya. Ternyata yang dengan susah menyeretnya itu adalah wanita, benak Kagome. Kedua tangan wanita itu melingkar di bawah lengan Kagome, beberapa kali dia hampir terjatuh karena langkahnya sendiri tapi dia berdiri kembali mencari tempat aman.

Kagome dibaringkan di puncak tangga di depan salah satu bangunan di istana itu "Kau akan aman disini" kata penolongnya, lalu dia masuk kedalam bangunan itu.

Miko yang tadi, pikir Kagome. Mengapa dia bersusah payah menolongnya? Apakah dia juga mengenal ibunya? Kagome masih terbaring, dalam hati mengutuk ketidak berdayaannya saat terdengar bunyi dentuman dan suara menggelegar seperti suara petir bercampur dengan ledakan. Sesshoumaru dan Takigawa sedang bertarung, pikirnya. Dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak, tangan dan kakinya mulai mematuhinya tapi tidak dengan badannya.

Butuh sekuat tenaga dan seluruh kemauannya untuk kuat menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya hanya untuk memiringkan tubuhnya agar dia bisa duduk. Nafasnya memburu, rasa sakit itu tidak menghilang bahkan setelah dia bisa duduk. Kagome mencengkram dadanya yang masih terasa terbakar di dalam sana, dia bersandar di pembatas kayu. Bau kayu dan daun yang terbakar dapat dicium dengan jelas, sepertinya pertarungan semakin sengit. Dia harus segera bangkit!

Miko yang menolongnya itu keluar dengan membawa busur dan anak panah " Tetaplah disini bila kau ingin tetap hidup" matanya menatap Kagome, suaranya tegas memerintah sebelum berlalu.

Kagome tertawa ironis, miko itu sekilas mengingatkannya kepada sang ibu. Bila dia berbuat nakal wajah ibunya yang lembut tidak berubah namun kata-katanya tegas, dan dia tidak pernah berani menentang ibunya saat itu. "Ayolah!" teriaknya menyemangati diri sendiri.

Akhirnya dia berhasil berdiri di atas kedua kakinya walau tubuhnya masih membungkuk, kekuatannya mulai pulih secara amat perlahan tidak seperti biasanya. Dia bisa melihat miko itu berdiri beberapa langkah darinya, mengarahkan anak panahnya kepada Sesshoumaru yang sedang dalam posisi menang.

"Oh, sial!" Kagome mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia bermaksud berlari kencang tapi hanya bisa berjalan tertatih-tatih. Entah siapa yang dia khawatirkan miko yang baru saja menolongnya ataukah Sesshoumaru yang telah dua kali menolongnya yang kini menjadi sasaran miko itu? Kepada pihak mana dia akan berdiri? Miko itu melepaskan anak panahnya, untuk sesaat ketakutan menguasai Kagome. Dia merasa jantungnya seperti di remas dengan kuat, dadanya yang sakit semakin sakit.

Sesshoumaru menoleh, dia berhasil menghindarinya. Anak panah kedua yang disiapkan sang miko terjatuh, entah kapan Sesshoumaru melemparkan pedangnya. Pedang itu kini menancap di bawah pundak kiri sang miko, tepat diatas jantungnya. Miko itu terjatuh diatas kedua lututnya, dengan perlahan darah mengalir dengan deras, tangan kanannya memegang bilah pedang di dadanya. Kagome mendekatinya, miko itu terus merintih kesakitan. Kagome memperhatikan wajahnya, selain kesakitan, wajahnya terus memancarkan kekhawatiran yang dalam. Kekhawatiran untuk sang tuannya, tatapannya tak henti-hentinya teralih kepada Takigawa yang sedang bertarung.

Kagome tidak habis pikir untuk apa dia terus membela Takigawa dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri? Tidakkah manusia itu menyayangi nyawa mereka? Dengan segala kelemahan dan keterbatasan yang dimiliki oleh mereka? Dia tidak lupa perkataan miko itu kepada Takigawa saat Kagome menantang tuannya, miko itu mencintainya. Sekuat itukah kekuatan sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta? Tapi Kagome sendiri ragu tentang keberadaan cinta itu di hidupnya selain kepada ibunya. Tatapannya beralih ke pedang yang menancap di bawah pundak miko itu, pedang itu sangat panjang hingga ujung pedang itu menyentuh tanah.

Kagome membungkuk di depannya "Miko" panggillnya, miko itu menatap Kagome "Biarkan aku menolongmu" miko yang meringis kesakitan itu mengangguk lalu memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

Kagome meletakkan kedua tangannya yang masih gemetar di pegangan pedang hitam yang mengkilat itu, dia meregangkan jari-jarinya sesaat sebelum menggenggam pedang itu dengan mantap. Semoga saja dia tidak membelah tubuh miko itu dan dapat menarik pedang itu dengan mulus, karena tenaga ditubuhnya belum sepenuhnya pulih Kagome tidak benar-benar yakin bisa melakukannya. Dengan kuat, stabil, cepat, dan berhati-hati dia menarik pedang itu dari tubuh sang miko. Miko itu menjerit, darah mengucur lebih deras lagi dari lukanya. Beruntungnya luka itu tidak bertambah lebar, miko itu menekan luka itu sekuat tenaga dengan tangan kanannya.

Kagome menancapkan ujung pedang Odachi ke tanah untuk menopangnya berdiri, Kagome tertunduk merasakan sakit yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya karena gerakan tadi. Telinga di puncak kepalanya berkedut saat mendengar derap langkah kaki berlari, miko itu telah menghilang dari sisinya. Dia telah berada disana, ditengah-tengah pertarungan antara Sesshoumaru dan Takigawa. Dia berada diantara dua youkai yang terbakar amarah, dan haus darah. Dia melindungi Takigawa dengan seluruh reiki yang dimilikinya, namun Sesshoumaru tidak bergeming. Sedikitpun Sesshoumaru tidak terpengaruh, kekuatannya masih menyerbu dengan gencarnya tidak berkurang ataupun melemah.

Kagome memaksakan diri berjalan, telapak kakinya seperti tertusuk beribu-ribu pisau disetiap langkahnya. Dia tidak perduli, dia memaksakan diri untuk berlari tapi tubuhnya hanya bersedia untuk berjalan cepat itupun masih bertopang kepada pedang Odachi milik Sesshoumaru. Reiki miko itu telah melemah, kini dia tergeletak di tanah bagai boneka tanpa nyawa. Langkah Kagome terhenti sejenak, dia benar-benar tidak tahu entah apa yang ditunggunya. Entah siapa yang dikhawatirkannya, miko itu, Sesshoumaru, atau, dia khawatir bukan dialah yang membunuh Takigawa? Lagi-lagi Takigawa terpojok, selesai sudah pikir Kagome.

Tapi sesuatu yang tidak diduganya terjadi, apa yang dilihatnya membuatnya terbelalak ngeri. Bukan kekejaman yang pertama kali dilihatnya, tapi sebuah pengkhianatan yang menyedihkan. Tragis, itulah kata yang tepat untuknya. Youkai yang mati-matian dilindungi oleh miko itu malah menggunakannya sebagai perisai dari hunusan Bakusaiga. Tanpa sadar Kagome menggeram, amarahnya memuncak.

Takigawa si penguasa Selatan yang kemungkinan besar ayahnya tak lagi di pedulikannya, dia tidak akan mengampuninya. Kagome mulai berlari saat Sesshoumaru dan tubuh miko itu terkena hantaman kekuatan dahsyat pedang Takigawa, yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah tubuh Sesshoumaru yang terpental jauh lalu menghilang ditelan kekuatan petir Takigawa. Sedangkan keberadaan sang miko tidak tersisa sama sekali, tidak bahkan secarik kecil kainpun.

Kagome hampir saja jatuh terjerembab di tanah saat keputusasaan menguasainya, namun disaat itulah dia merasakan sesuatu berdetak hidup. Detak kehidupan itu mengirimkan kekuatan kepadanya, membakar keputusasaan yang dirasakannya hingga tak ada yang tersisa. Tubuhnya terasa panas, panas oleh energi yang membludak meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga, dengan sekejap mata dia sudah berada dihadapan Takigawa. Takigawa menyeringai senang, seringaiannya belum menghilang saat Kagome sudah membuat jantungnya berhenti memompa darah ketubuhnya. Saat Takigawa menyadarinya, saat itu sudah sangatlah terlambat. Takigawa sudah lumat bagaikan daun yang dilahap oleh ulat, bedanya hanyalah itu terjadi secepat kilat.

Dada Kagome naik turun karena nafasnya yang memburu, tidak pernah dia merasakan kekuatan seperti ini. Rasanya begitu membakar, membuatnya bergairah, dia begitu menikmati membunuh Takigawa. dendam telah terbalaskan, semua yang mengikat masa lalu telah terputus. Dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya dunia bagaikan berada di genggamannya, tapi dia tidak suka mengingat kenyataan yang baru saja dia saksikan. Kesadarannya yang kokoh telah kembali, hidungnya berkerut jijik. Dia membenci dengan apa yang baru saja dirasakannya, menikmati pembunuhan, pertumpahan darah. Kagome membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia, sendiri. Kesepian, adalah sebuah kenyataan pahit yang kini menjadi kabut pekat di otaknya. Dunianya kembali sepi, bukan berarti dia menikmati dunia yang ramai akan pertempuran, bila keramaian menyiksanya maka kesunyian seakan membunuhnya. Kagome memungut Yoarashi, pedang milik Takigawa dan Odachi milik Sesshoumaru yang tadi terjatuh dari genggamannya.

Kagome mulai berjalan tak tentu arah dengan lunglai, tak ada tempat yang terpikirkan, tak ada seseorang yang menantinya. Tubuhnya sudah hampir sepenuhnya pulih, tapi sesuatu didalam hatinya terasa sakit. Dia berjalan memasuki hutan, ke arah terakhir Sesshoumaru menghilang. Tempat yang terlihat semakin gelap bagai labirin raksaksa saat matahari telah tenggelam. Kegelapan selalu membuatnya terkucil, cahaya membuatnya takut. Dunia ini tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah sebuah ladang pembantaian besar-besaran baginya, apa yang dia rasakan dulu kini dirasakan oleh orang lain, karena perbuatannya, mereka merasakan hal yang sama. Sebuah pengulangan akan terus terjadi, dia tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus dia tempuh selain ini.

Tapi bagaimana hatinya bisa tenang bila dia tidak mengejar pembunuh ibunya? Sekarang seluruh penguasa wilayah telah tewas, perasaan hampa itu kembali menyerangnya. Kosong. Apa yang harus dia rasakan saat ini? Bahagia? Puas? Tidak, dia tidak puas. Tidak ada yang dirasakannya sama sekali setelah dendam telah tuntas. Selain itu perasaan sakit apa ini, sakit yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan di hari dia kehilangan ibunya. Kehilangan ibunya adalah suatu pukulan yang sangat berat baginya, satu-satunya cahaya di hidupnya diambil paksa darinya. Kehilangan itu menimbulkan luka yang sangat menyiksa, luka yang tak akan pernah hilang. Api dendam yang membakarnya telah padam, meninggalkan asap yang membuat sesak, dan membutakan.

Entah sampai kapan dia akan terus berjalan di kegelapan hatinya tanpa satu peneranganpun, kepalanya tertunduk. Kedua pedang itu diseretnya, meninggalkan jejak panjang, kedua kekuatan dahsyat itu ditangannya tapi dia tak peduli. Tidak ada yang di pedulikannya saat ini, begitupun orang lain. Dulu tidak ada satu mahlukpun yang peduli bagaimana dia merintih dan terluka. Saat dia memohon kematian yang tidak juga datang menjemputnya. Kematianpun seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilangan hiburan menyaksikan penderitaan yang dialaminya.

Saat ini ingin sekali rasanya dia menangis seperti saat dia kecil dulu bila dengan itu perasaan hampa yang dimilikinya akan hilang dan semua masalah akan terasa lebih ringan. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa menangis lagi setelah kematian ibunya. Dia terus berjalan masuk di kedalaman hutan yang semakin gelap pekat, segelap hatinya. Di sudut hati terdalam yang jarang dia kunjungi kini dimasukinya, sudut terpinggirkan tempat Kagome lembut berasal, bukan hanyou tangguh yang menguasainya dirinya setelah kepergian ibunya. Kagome yang lembut itu ingin merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang lain selain dendam, amarah, dan kebencian. Dia ingin dunianya terhiasi oleh setitik warna selain warna hitam, putih, dan abu-abu. Tapi sepertinya semua terlalu terlambat untuknya, Kagome tidak berani untuk berharap lebih selain bertemu dengan ibunya di alam sana.

Sepertinya dia telah mengkhianati dirinya. Dia telah berani berharap, walaupun harapan itu hanya sebuah kerlip kecil yang terlintas di benaknya saat bertemu dengan seorang youkai yang pongah. Kerlip harapan itu kini tenggelam lagi di dalam kegelapan hati bagaikan sepercik api yang keluar saat kedua batu bergesekan untuk menciptakan api di malam hari yang hujan, kerlip api itu akan dengan mudah tenggelam dan lenyap.

Mengapa setiap orang yang dicintainya selalu meninggalkannya lebih dulu? Ibunya, dan kini? Perasaan itu terlalu cepat untuk dianggapnya sebagai cinta, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah desiran yang akan terjadi ketika dia berdekatan dengan lawan jenis. Rasa tertariknya kepada sang penyelamat nyawanya, yang kini telah tiada. Ataukah dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk merasakan cinta?

Kagome memejamkan mata sambil terus berjalan, dia menghela nafas panjang. Disaat itulah penciumannya menangkap sesuatu, telinga anjingnya berkedut-kedut. Kagome membuka matanya yang berat, dia menatap awas apapun yang ada disekelilingnya. Matanya menangkap sesosok mahluk di bawah sebuah pohon besar, dia bisa merasakan sedikit auranya. Aura dan aroma yang dikenalnya. Kagome mengeluarkan suara terkesiap saat matanya bisa menangkap sosok itu yang berada tak jauh di depannya, sosok dengan rambut silver panjang.

Walaupun samar dengan cahaya yang semakin meremang, dia bisa melihatnya! Garis wajahnya, tanda bulan sabit ungu di dahinya, kedua garis keunguan di pipi kanan dan kirinya. Kelopak matanya yang tertutup garis magenta tipis, kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang mata kuning keemasan indah yang pernah membuatnya melemah. Kagome memasang baik-baik panca inderanya, dengan pasti dia bisa mendengar suara tarikan nafas yang perlahan dan lemah. Semakin dekat semakin dia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang lambat, dia terluka, sepertinya parah namun Kagome bisa mengendus aroma kehidupan yang berasal darinya.

 _Sesshoumaru hidup_!

Ratusan tulang yang membentuk kerangka untuk menopang tubuhnya semakin menjerit, tubuhnya merintih saat hatinya bernyanyi. Kagome bersandar di sebuah batang pohon besar tak jauh dari tempat Sesshoumaru berada, Kagome memejamkan matanya. Lututnya tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah perlahan. Kini dia duduk di tanah dengan kepala terkulai lemas, kedua pedang legenda tergeletak di sisinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa saat yang lalu kini, sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajah cantik namun lusuhnya yang damai.

"Syukurlah.." bisik Kagome lirih. Kelelahan mental dan fisik telah mencapai puncaknya, Kagome tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

 **E/N : Catatan kecil yang mungkin gak penting :p di animanga Sesshoumaru hampir selalu nyebut dirinya "Kono Sesshoumaru" yang artinya "Sesshoumaru ini". Judul chapter ini dan chapter 5 sama dengan judul lagu Skillet yang masuk playlist BHT untuk nemenin gw nulis, gak bakalan bisa ngebayangin adegan fight kalo gak sambil denger lagu-lagu yg 'berisik' hehehe :D**

 **Untuk Tami04, Kenozoik Yankie, qiqielnisa, and Kimeka. Best regards, you guys rocks!**

 **Minna saiko arigato, for read and review ^.~**


	11. Heal and Feel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

 **A/N : Mari kita menghela nafas sejenak, chapter ringan ini berisi percakapan Sesshoumaru dan Kagome.**

* * *

Burung berkicau bersahut-sahutan dengan riangnya, cahaya matahari pagi menerangi dari sela-sela dedaunan yang rindang. Kagome terbangun dengan kaget saat seekor kumbang dengan tidak peduli menari di wajahnya, menggelitik kulitnya. Dia meluruskan kakinya yang terasa kaku, tidak hanya kaki tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Tertidur karena kelelahan dengan tubuh tertekuk di tanah hanya dengan bersandar di pohon ternyata amat sangat tidak nyaman, pikirnya. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya, menguap lebar, kepalanya menengadah ke langit. Sinar matahari yang silau membuat matanya memicing, dia menegakkan punggungnya, dia menggeram nyaman. Bunyi keretak terdengar saat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan sedikit tenaga lebih, dia selalu melakukan itu untuk mengurangi rasa pegal yang bergelayut di lehernya. Disaat Kagome itulah dia melihat Sesshoumaru masih dengan posisi yang sama bersandar di bawah sebuah pohon besar, matanya terpejam damai.

Kagome menyandarkan lagi kepalanya ke pohon, ingatan kemarin langsung menyerbu masuk ke otaknya, sedikit kedamaian yang baru saja ia rasakan langsung menguap begitu saja. Apakah semua itu telah terjadi ataukah itu hanya mimpi? Takigawa, miko, Sesshoumaru, dan pertarungan. Itu kenyataan! Kedua pedang itu masih di sisi tubuhnya, dia meraih kedua pedang itu dan menggenggam Yoarashi dan Odachi kuat-kuat. Apa yang terjadi kemarin bagaikan potongan-potongan memori yang buram dan kelam. Kebenaran yang belum ia temukan tidak terasa sakit lagi di dadanya, sepertinya ia sudah putus asa mencari kebenaran itu.

Dari apa yang dia tangkap kemarin, dia mengerti bahwa Takigawa memang mengenal bahkan mencintai ibunya, ibunya pernah tinggal sebagai tangan kanan Takigawa hanya itu yang dia ketahui. Potongan mozaik yang telah dia kumpulkan tidak lebih dari serpihan kecil dari gunung es yang masih tenggelam di lautan yang dalam. Namun di dalam hati dia menyakininya, kemungkinan besar ayahnya adalah Takigawa yang kini tinggal nama. Tidak ada sesal sama sekali yang mengisi hati Kagome telah membunuh ayahnya sendiri , itupun bila apa yang diyakininya itu adalah kenyataan. Sulit untuk merasa bersalah bila mengingat tajamnya kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Takigawa.

 _Bila aku memang ayahmu pun aku tak akan mengakuimu sebagai anakku_ , kalimat yang telah terlontar itu menutup semua pilihan di hati Kagome. Andaipun dia benar ayahnya, Kagome tidak akan mau mengakuinya sebagai ayah setelah penolakan yang diterimanya. Memang Kagome terbiasa dengan penolakan dan kebencian karena dia adalah hanyou, tapi dia tidak akan memaafkan orang yang menelantarkan dia dan ibunya yang terkucil selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ingatan yang menyiksa itu membuat wajah Kagome meringis seperti menahan sakit, hatinya terasa kebas, seakan mati. Semua pertumpahan darah, luka, sakit, adalah hal biasa yang dilihatnya. Saat ini dia harus memulai lagi hidup hampanya dari awal, walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

Mengingat Takigawa membuat bayangan miko berambut cokelat yang menolongnya kemarin kembali berkelebat. Cinta, ketulusan, dan pengorbanan miko itu dibalas dengan penghianatan Takigawa. Bagaimanapun juga peristiwa tragis itu terus terulang kembali di kepalanya. Wajah miko yang tersenyum memandang Takigawa, wajahnya saat meregang nyawa yang menahan sakit tetapi tersenyum tulus. Apakah itu yang disebut kedamaian? Apa yang dilakukan miko itu teramat bodoh menurutnya, tapi siapa dia untuk menghakimi orang lain? Dia tidak memiliki hak untuk itu karena tangannya sendiripun berlumuran dengan darah. Dia hanyalah seorang hanyou yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta selain dari ibunya. Kagome bangkit dari duduknya, dia berjalan mendekati Dai youkai congkak yang sepertinya terluka cukup parah. Dia mengusir jauh bayangan yang terjadi diantara Takigawa dan miko itu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dari semua hal yang terjadi satu yang dia yakini, dia tidak akan sebodoh miko itu! Itu adalah janjinya dalam hati.

Kagome berhenti saat Sesshoumaru sudah berjarak tiga kaki di hadapannya, ragu-ragu dia mendekat untuk meletakkan pedang Odachi di samping Sesshoumaru. Kedua matanya terpejam, tidak pernah Kagome melihat youkai dengan wajah sepertinya. Keindahan rupa yang dimilikinya bagaikan ciptaan Kami-sama yang terindah, dia sangat tampan. Dengan mata terpejam seperti sekarang tak ada sama sekali kesan kejam dan mematikan yang biasanya memancar dari dirinya, dia terlihat begitu damai. Kagome amat terpukau dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dia menelusuri kedua garis magenta di pipi Sesshoumaru dengan pandangannya. Penelusurannya bergerak ke telinganya yang meruncing lalu ke rambut silvernya yang panjang terurai terlihat begitu halus dan lembut. Baju pelindungnya telah hancur, pakaiannya yang terbuat dari sutra kotor dan robek di beberapa tempat, jejak pasti pertempuran hebat kemarin. Di pinggangnya bertengger dua pedang yang tersangkut di obi-nya, yang satu tak salah lagi pedang yang digunakannya untuk menyelamatkannya dan yang satu lagi dia gunakan untuk bertempur dengan Takigawa.

 _Dua pedangpun tak cukup untuknya dasar youkai yang serakah,_ pikir Kagome.

Mengapa dia tidak juga sadarkan diri sedangkan tidak ada luka yang jelas terlihat darinya? Apakah serangan Takigawa sekuat itu? Kagome mengutuk dirinya sendiri, pertanyaan itu telah ia ketahui jawabannya. Serangannya yang tak mengeluarkan sepenuh tenaga saja sudah membuatnya tak berdaya hingga dia harus ditolong miko itu, walau Sesshoumaru kuat tapi serangan petir Yoarashi pasti benar-benar berpengaruh kepadanya. Kagome mundur perlahan, dia tidak ingin menganggunya, lagipula monster di dalam perutnya sudah berteriak meminta persembahan.

Setelah melihat Sesshoumaru dia meneliti keadaannya sendiri yang tanpa disangka sangat kacau. Kimononya sudah tidak berbentuk seperti kimono, lubang memanjang kini menjadi hiasan. Kimono biru tua itu sudah berubah warna menjadi biru gelap bercampur coklat dan abu-abu. Darah, tanah, dan debulah yang menghiasinya. Kuncir kudanya sudah terlepas sebagian, rambut hitam legamnya mencuat dengan acak ke berbagai arah. Seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi oleh selapis debu, tanah, dan dedaunan kering yang menempel. Kagome memasang telinga berusaha mendengarkan dimana letak sumber air terdekat, akan sangat beruntung bila dia bisa menemukan sumber air panas. Telinga berbentuk segitiga miliknya bergerak kecil menghadap arah utara, Kagome pergi dengan satu lompatan cepat tanpa suara.

Sesshoumaru membuka mata saat bunyi gemerisik terdengar, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali tupai yang memandangnya dengan takut sebelum mengambil sesuatu di hadapannya lalu memanjat pohon dengan cepat. Bau wanita itu walau tipis telah terdeteksi oleh penciumannya yang tidak dapat dibohongi. Belum lagi Odachi tak bersarung yang kini ada di sampingnya, adalah bukti jelas keberadaan hanyou itu disana beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sesshoumaru memandang pedang itu tanpa gairah, dia memikirkan Takigawa yang masih harus diselesaikannya, selain itu pikirannya dipenuhi oleh ribuan pertanyaan akan teka-teki baru yang Takigawa lemparkan kepadanya.

Apakah yang dikatakan Takigawa itu benar? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ketiga penguasa yang lain bersekongkol untuk membunuh ayahnya? Siapakah yang membunuh ayahnya? Ayahnya terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan oleh salah satu dari mereka, apakah ibunya belum mengetahui yang sebenarnya? Sesshoumaru langsung membuang kemungkinan itu, Ibunya adalah salah satu dari garis keturunan inu yang terkuat karena itulah ayahnya menjadikannya pasangan. Sangat mustahil untuk menutupi kebenaran dari ibunya, dia bisa mengetahui apa yang ingin dia ketahui dari berbagai cara. Karakter dengan dominasi yang kuat, tipe yang disegani siapapun juga termasuk pasangannya. Dia harus segera mengkonfirmasi hal itu dengan ibunya secepat mungkin setelah dia sudah pulih.

Sesshoumaru memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagian-bagian mana saja tubuhnya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih. Dampak serangan itu cukup besar hingga membuatnya lemah seperti ini, kekuatan petir dari pedang Takigawa sangat menyulitkan siapapun lawannya tidak terkecuali untuknya. Dia pasti sudah musnah bila saja dia tidak menyandang Tenseiga. Pedang yang tidak berguna untuk bertarung tapi pedang yang sangat bermanfaat dalam keadaan terdesak, walau bagaimanapun Sesshoumaru sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami keadaan terdesak sekalipun setelah ratusan tahun hidupnya. Dan pertarungan dengan Takigawa kemarin adalah satu-satunya pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan, dia tidak akan menganggap remeh lagi lawan sekuat Takigawa.

Sejujurnya baru kali ini Sesshoumaru mengakui kegunaan Tenseiga miliknya, pedang itu memberikannya pertahanan yang terbaik yang dibutuhkannya. Kekuatan Tenseiga menyelimutinya saat petir Takigawa yang akan berdampak fatal tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi akan meraihnya. Tidak hanya itu, Tenseiga juga membantunya menghilangkan jejak keberadaannya dari penglihatan, penciuman, dan pendengaran sang lawan. Tenseiga akan membawanya ke tempat teraman untuknya memulihkan diri disaat-saat darurat. Tenseiga dan Bakusaiga adalah gabungan yang pas, sebuah serangan yang maha dahsyat dan sebuah pertahanan diri yang tidak tertembus sedikitpun. Sedangkan Odachi? Lagi-lagi dia berpikir ingin menyingkirkan pedang itu, setidaknya dia akan mencari tempat teraman untuk menghancurkan Odachi agar tidak dapat dimiliki oleh orang lain. Pikirannya terpotong saat mengingat siapa yang mengembalikan pedang itu ke sisinya, hanyou itu, tidak salah lagi dari aroma yang bisa diendusnya

-.

Kagome telah mencuci bajunya agar bersih dari segala kotoran yang menempel, dia menjemurnya di dahan pohon besar yang terpapar sinar matahari pagi. Sambil menunggu bajunya kering dia berendam, jiwanya menjadi lebih tenang setiap kali dia berendam. Kegiatan itu adalah sebuah kemewahan baginya, sangat jarang sekali dia bisa merasa tenang melakukan sesuatu. Entah mengapa hari ini menjadi berbeda baginya, seakan ini adalah hari pertama di hidupnya. Sinar matahari menghangatkan hatinya, nyanyian burung meneduhkan jiwanya. Bunyi gemericik air membuatnya tmerasakan kedamaian, dia seakan menyatu dengan alam. Dia hampir siap melepas dendamnya dan akan berusaha mewujudkan keinginan terakhir ibunya, hampir.

Setelah selesai berendam, kimononya sudah setengah kering, Kagome memakainya lagi dan siap berburu sarapan. Dia melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, buah yang tidak terlalu ranum itulah yang pas menurutnya. Kagome memetik empat buah, jumlah yang cukup untuknya. Baru saja di hendak melahap buah pertamanya, tiba-tiba dia teringat Sesshoumaru yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, walaupun dia tidak terlalu yakin apa yang dimakan olehnya. Sebagian besar youkai hanya melahap manusia, sebagian kecil suka melahap youkai lain atau hanyou seperti dirinya dengan alasan untuk memperoleh kekuatan lebih dari apa yang dimakannya. Dan sebagian besar lainnya suka melahap apa saja yang mereka temui entah itu hewan, buah-buahan, makanan manusia atau manusianya itu sendiri, dalam kata lain youkai itu melahap apa saja yang berada di depannya. Kagome tidak yakin Sesshoumaru termasuk tipe yang terakhir itu.

Kagome mengendap-endap di dahan pohon tidak jauh dari tempat Sesshoumaru bersandar, mengintainya sejenak sebelum melompat turun dan mendekatinya. Dia membawa beberapa macam buah, ikan yang telah dia bakar, dan air di wadah minum yang ditinggalkan oleh manusia di dekat sumber air panas yang tadi dikunjunginya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, melakukan semua itu untuk Sesshoumaru. Sepertinya Kagome tidak memikirkan lagi apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dia hanya mengikuti desakan di dalam dirinya.

Kagome sedikit terperanjat dengan apa yang dilihatnya, kimono sutra Sesshoumaru tidak lagi seperti saat ditinggalkannya. Tidak ada lagi kotoran atau sobekan di beberapa tempat seperti sebelumnya, semuanya sempurna seperti sedia kala lengkap dengan armor pelindung besi di dadanya, kecuali ketiga pedang yang kini ikut bersandar di batang pohon. Mata Sesshoumaru masih terpejam dengan damai seperti sebelumnya, Kagome terus berjalan mendekat tanpa sadar ia berhenti saat jarak mereka tinggal selangkah lagi. Dia berjongkok dihadapan Sesshoumaru lalu meletakkan semua yang dibawanya perlahan, matanya masih menatap lekat wajah dingin Dai youkai itu.

Mata yang terpejam itu serta merta terbuka, emas yang hangat menatapnya lurus ke mata Kagome dengan wajahnya datarnya. Jantung Kagome seakan hendak melompat keluar dari badannya, dia terkesiap. Mata Sesshoumaru beralih sesaat ke benda-benda yang dibawa Kagome di tanah, lalu pandangannya beralih kembali ke Kagome. Kagome mundur selangkah, lalu berbalik hendak pergi, saat itulah suara Sesshoumaru mencapai telinga anjingnya.

"Sesshoumaru ini tidak butuh kepedulianmu" dia membuang muka.

Kagome terdiam di tempat, tanpa berbalik dia menjawab "Kamu tidak perlu mengambilnya, bila tidak mau" _Dia pikir dia itu siapa, heh?_ Batin Kagome berteriak dengan sengit.

"Aku tidak butuh balas budimu" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedingin dan sekeras danau di puncak musim salju.

 _Ugh, dia benar-benar youkai yang sangat menyebalkan!_ Semakin Sesshoumaru dingin kepadanya semakin dia merasa tertantang untuk lebih mengganggunya, tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali di diri Kagome. Keberaniannya itu bukan berasal dari Yoarashi yang kini terikat di obinya, tapi lebih karena rasa ingin tahunya yang besar kepada Sesshoumaru yang saat ini sepintas terlihat tidak berdaya.

Kagome berbalik, kedua tangannya berada di pinggangnya "Aku tidak merasa berhutang budi padamu" sentaknya dengan jengkel.

"Pergi!" seru Sesshoumaru.

"Jika aku tidak mau" tantang Kagome sambil tersenyum nakal.

Sesshoumaru menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang Kagome dengan tatapan tajam tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. "Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan" lalu dia membuang muka lagi, memandang jauh ke pepohonan.

Kata-kata Sesshoumaru seakan acuh tapi, rasa penasaran miliknya lah yang membuat dia membiarkan hanyou itu berada di sekitarnya. Bila dia mau, dia bisa saja bangun untuk mengusirnya, tapi itu tidak dilakukan karena itu akan sangat bertentangan dengan keinginan hatinya yang selalu haus akan sesuatu yang tidak dia pahami. Hanyou di hadapannya saat ini adalah salah satu misteri yang ingin dia pecahkan, dan hanyou itu menggenggam pedang Takigawa!

"Bagus kalau begitu" kata Kagome dengan nada riang.

Kagome duduk di hadapan makanan yang dibawanya, kedua kakinya bersilang. Dengan satu tangan dia menahan kimono diantara kedua pahanya, mencegah daerah pribadinya terlihat. Dia mengambil sebuah apel besar lalu melemparkannya kepada Sesshoumaru. Lemparannya dengan mudah ditangkap Sesshoumaru walau tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Kagome mengambil sebuah apel lagi lalu menggigit dengan satu gigitan besar yang menimbulkan bunyi nyaring.

Sesshoumaru memberikannya pandangan marah yang mematikan tetapi Kagome mengacuhkannya, dia sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Pandangannya terpaku kepada apel yang telah digigitnya, sambil mengunyah dia menelusuri bentuk apel itu, mengagumi bentuk cantiknya, warna indahnya, dan rasa manisnya yang selaras dengan itu semua. Sesshoumaru memandangnya sekilas dengan heran sebelum kembali menolehkan kepala ke arah lain selain ke arah mahluk di depannya yang benar-benar tidak menghormatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya? Enak loh" Kagome melihat sekilas kepada Sesshoumaru yang menaruh apel itu begitu saja ke tanah.

Kagome menyodorkan ikan bakar yang ditaruhnya di atas selembar daun di hadapan Sesshoumaru. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kagome mengangkat bahunya, lalu meneruskan lagi mengunyah apel di genggamannya.

"Aku tidak memakan makanan manusia"

"Lalu, apa yang kau makan? Sesshoumaru-sama" nama Sesshoumaru dan suffix yang digunakan Kagome diucapkan dengan nada yang meledek.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, wanita"

"Apakah youkai lain atau manusia?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau mengganggu" nada datar lain yang keluar dari mulu Sesshoumaru.

"Hm..." bola mata Kagome bergerak-gerak ke kiri atas, dia mengangkat bahunya. "Aku penasaran, apa yang masuk dalam kategori 'tidak mengganggumu' bila seseorang membawakanmu makanan dan minuman kau anggap itu sebuah gangguan?" untuk pertanyaannya yang ini Kagome tidak benar-benar mengharapkan sebuah jawaban dari mahluk angkuh seperti Sesshoumaru.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat iri denganmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bersih dalam sekejap? Aku menghabiskan waktu lama untuk membersihkan kimonoku dari sisa-sia pertarungan kemarin dan kau.." Kagome mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara dengan kedua telapak tangan menghadap ke atas, menunjukkan keheranannya.

Tidak ada jawaban terucap, Sesshoumaru benar-benar tidak mengindahkan Kagome.

Tindakan Sesshoumaru membuatnya sedikit kesal "Hei!" panggil Kagome, dia tidak mau repot-repot dengan menyembunyikan kejengkelan yang dirasakannya. "Apakah efek serangan Takigawa kemarin membuat telinga kau tidak dapat mendengar hah?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, wanita?" tanya Sesshoumaru dengan malas, ia hanya meliriknya sekilas dengan sudut matanya.

"Wanita, wanita" Kagome mendengus kesal "Aku punya nama tahu, namaku Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"

Sesshoumaru masih memalingkan wajahnya.

Merasa diacuhkan Kagome kembali membuat apel ditangannya menjadi titik fokusnya, dia menggigit buah manis itu "Bila kau tanya apa yang aku inginkan? Aku hanya membawakanmu makanan, tidak ada niat lain yang kumiliki" Kagome berbicara dengan mulut penuh apel, dia menelan makanannya lalu balik bertanya "Bila kau bertanya mengapa aku mau membawakanmu makanan, itupun aku tidak tahu jawabannya" baru saja Kagome memberikan gigitan terakhir di apelnya saat Sesshoumaru bertanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dengan berusaha membunuh semua penguasa?" mata emas itu kini memandangnya tajam, menusuk.

Wajah riangnya menghilang, sisa apel itu dibuangnya kebelakang tubuhnya begitu saja. "Bila kau mengetahuinya pun kau takkan peduli" jawabnya dengan tegas, dengan suara yang sedikit pecah. Kagome menatap balik Sesshoumaru dengan mantap "Dan kau, apa tujuanmu menyerang semua penguasa wilayah?" Kagome balik bertanya.

"Hanya akan ada satu penguasa" Sesshoumaru masih menatapnya lekat-lekat, tatapannya tajam.

"Jadi, kau lah sekarang sang penguasa itu?" nada Kagome menyindir, satu sudut bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil menahan senyum.

"Bagaimana pedang Takigawa ada di tanganmu, wanita?" dia tidak menanggapi sindiran Kagome yang sangat jelas.

Kagome berdecak, merasa sedikit kesal karena nama panggilan itu lagi yang Sesshoumaru gunakan untuknya. Dia memilah-milah apel lain yang ada di tangannya, dia mengangkat satu, lalu menggigitnya lagi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sesshoumaru.

"Pemiliknya sudah tidak ada lagi, lalu pedangnya aku ambil. Sederhana kan?" dia mulai mengunyah. "Mm... yang ini lebih manis" matanya bersinar-sinar memandang apel itu bagaikan memandang sebuah harta karun.

"Kau membunuhnya" sebuah pernyataan yang lain keluar dari mulut Sesshoumaru, tidak ada keterkejutan yang terlihat dari wajahnya bila dilihat secara sekilas.

Kagome menelan dengan susah payah, entah gigitannya terlalu besar atau kata-kata Sesshoumaru yang membuatnya tersedak. Dia memukul dadanya dengan tangan kirinya "Sepertinya, iya" katanya dengan acuh, dia mengambil wadah minum itu "Kau tidak mau kan? Kalau begitu aku minum" dia meminum sedikit.

Sesshoumaru marah dan merasa terhina atas kenyataan yang di dengarnya, hanyou itu tidak hanya selalu berada di jalannya tetapi juga mengambil semua tugas yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Matanya memicing, tangannya terkepal.

Kagome merasakan aura Sesshoumaru memancar dengan ancaman "Apa?" tanyanya polos, tapi otaknya bekerja keras bagaimana cara untuk menghindar dari lawan bicaranya yang pemarah bila dia menyerang mendadak.

"Kau memiliki pedang itu, kau penguasa wilayah Selatan sekarang" Sesshoumaru memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu segera setelah aku pulih, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk lari sekarang" nadanya penuh dengan janji untuk menjadikan apa yang dikatakannya menjadi kenyataan.

Tanpa di duga Sesshoumaru, Kagome malah tertawa kecil, tawanya merdu "Kau pikir aku ingin jadi penguasa wilayah, heh? Itu terdengar bodoh! Seperti aku membutuhkannya saja" dia berkata setelah tawanya usai. "Aku hanya menyukai pedangnya, kau boleh memilikinya bila kau mau" matanya bersinar jenaka.

"Berhenti menghinaku hanyou!" perintah Sesshoumaru tegas, membuat Kagome merengut.

"Kau tidak asik" dia bergumam. "Aku tidak terlalu butuh pedang untuk bertahan hidup, tidak sepertimu" Kagome memandang ketiga pedang Sesshoumaru dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Pergi!" kali ini nada Sesshoumaru lebih keras.

"Ada apa denganmu hah?" Kagome mencabut pedang dari ikatan di obinya, lalu melemparkannya ke samping Sesshoumaru. "Ambilah! Aku tidak membutuhkannya" baru saja Kagome berbalik ingin pergi, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang besar memerangkap kedua lengannya.

Tangan kiri Sesshoumaru melingkari dada Kagome, memenjarakan kedua lengannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain menempelkan bilah pedang Yoarashi di leher Kagome yang halus. Yoarashi semakin menekan kuat di kulit Kagome, siap memuncratkan darah dari urat nadi di lehernya saat Sesshoumaru mengutarakan pertanyaannya dengan sungguh-sungguh "Katakan apa tujuanmu?" pedang itu terasa dingin saat menekan kulitnya, sedikit lagi di tekan kulit terluarnya pasti akan robek dengan mudah.

"Tujuanku adalah membalaskan dendam ibuku, satu-satunya tujuan hidupku yang telah tercapai! Kini aku sudah tidak lagi mempunyai tujuan hidup, kau ingin membunuhku? Silahkan" Kagome tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan terlalu menyanjung dirimu sendiri hanyou, kau akan dengan sangat mudah kukalahkan"

Nafas Sesshoumaru yang panas membelai bagian belakang telinga anjingnya, mengirimkan sinyal yang membuat seluruh rambut kecil di tubuhnya berdiri.

"Buktikan!" tantang Kagome.

"Tidak ada kebanggaan membunuh seseorang yang mengharapkan kematian. Menjauhlah dari jalanku!" perintah Sesshoumaru dengan suara baritone miliknya yang dalam.

"Aku tidak ingin berada dijalanmu" sentak Kagome " Dan aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku memperdulikanmu, youkai yang pernah berusaha membunuhku, dan melecehkanku!" semburnya berapi-api.

Satu sudut bibir Sesshoumaru terangkat sedikit untuk sekejap mata "Itu bukanlah sebuah pelecehan bila kau menikmatinya".

Telinga Kagome berkedut terkena nafas Sesshoumaru yang menggelitik, wajahnya memerah bila mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukan Sesshoumaru, apa yang pernah tubuhnya rasakan saat itu karena ulahnya.

"Aku tidak menikmatinya" Kagome gelisah menyadari situasinya saat ini, tubuh Sesshoumaru yang erat mendekap. Hidung dengan penciuman super itu tidak hanya dimiliki olehnya sendiri tapi juga dimiliki oleh Sesshoumaru. Kebohongannya akan dengan mudah terbongkar karena saat ini pun tubuhnya mempunyai reaksi spontan untuk menghianati kata-katanya, reaksi yang sangat dibencinya bila dia berada dalam jarak satu meter dari Sesshoumaru.

"Kau bohong"

"Kau sombong" ucap Kagome dengan ketus "Dan aku membenci youkai sombong sepertimu" imbuhnya, masih dengan emosi yang mulai bergolak.

Sesshoumaru membuat satu tarikan nafas cepat dan kuat "Aku bisa mencium bau kebangkitanmu"

Suara berat Sesshoumaru membuat Kagome bergidik. Jantungnya mulai berontak di rongga dadanya, dia sendiri pun bisa mencium bau dari cairan di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang semakin banyak keluar setelah mendengar kata-kata Sesshoumaru.

"Jangan lupa aku pernah menyelamatkan nyawamu, dua kali" Sesshoumaru berkata di telinga kiri Kagome, membuatnya merinding untuk alasan yang lain selain takut. "Dan seharusnya kau mengabdikan dirimu sebagai pelayanku seumur hidup atas rasa terima kasih karena telah kuselamatkan nyawamu, walau dengan pasti akan kutolak penawaranmu itu"

"Aku menjadi pelayanmu?" Kagome tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga tubuhnya berguncang "Itu akan terjadi bila gunung Fuji terbenam di dalam tanah, lagipula aku tidak memintamu menyelamatkanku" protesnya.

"Hn, kau benar" nadanya tenang.

Pedang yang menekan erat leher Kagome mulai mengendur, membuatnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kagome "Kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Tidak ada yang kuinginkan dari hanyou sepertimu, membunuhmu hanya akan mengotori tanganku" kata-kata Sesshoumaru perlahan, datar, namun menusuk hati.

Kagome marah mendengarnya, apakah darah seorang hanyou akan mengotori tangan seorang Dai youkai? Dengan cepat dia berbalik badan, walau dia masih terperangkap dalam lengan besar Sesshoumaru. Darah mengalir dari lehernya yang tergores tipis oleh pedang saat dia berbalik badan, pedang itu kini berada di leher belakang Kagome. Cakar Kagome berada di leher Sesshoumaru dengan posisi siap merobek, dia menatap lurus mata emas itu dengan garang.

"Kau ingin mati?" tatapan Sesshoumaru tertuju kepada tetesan darah Kagome yang mengalir turun ke dadanya, aroma darah wanita itu mengirimnya kembali ke ingatan saat mereka berada di gua.

"Iya, tapi setelah aku membunuhmu lebih dulu" suara Kagome mantap, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di kata-katanya.

Hening sesaat, yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak terduga. Pedang itu ditancapkan begitu saja ke tanah oleh Sesshoumaru, pandangan Kagome masih tertuju kepada pedang itu saat kedua lengan besar Sesshoumaru memenjarakan tubuhnya yang kecil.

"A,apa yang kau lakukan?" Kagome tergagap, dia meronta berjuang melepaskan diri dari perangkapnya.

Sesshoumaru sekuat tenaga berjuang melawan keinginan 'konyol' yang dia rasakan, keinginan untuk memeluknya dan tunduk kepada hasrat yang baru-baru ini muncul bila berada di dekat wanita itu. Kedua sudut alisnya berkumpul di tengah, dorongan yang ia rasakan begitu kuat. Baunya, tatapan marahnya, pipi yang bersemu kemerahan, bau darahnya begitu menarik dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan dia sesali nantinya. Kagome, nama itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya saat ia mengucapkannya. Dia terlihat begitu rapuh bila dalam dekapannya, sepertinya dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh ingin lepas dari dirinya

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan atau kau ingin Sesshoumaru ini melakukan apa padamu?" Sesshoumaru bisa mencium bau kebangkitan Kagome yang tipis.

Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Sesshoumaru, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" Kagome menggeram marah. "Yang aku mengerti adalah aku akan dengan sangat mudah mengalahkanmu karena tubuhmu yang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih,"

"Kau menghinaku hanyou" Sesshoumaru melepaskannya dengan satu hentakan yang kasar.

Kagome melompat mundur beberapa langkah, dia tertawa kecil "Buktikan kalau ucapanku salah dan hukum aku kalau kau bisa, youkai congkak sepertimu sesekali harus mencium tanah" tantangnya, matanya berkilat-kilat dengan semangat.

"Aku ragukan itu" Sesshoumaru menatap mata Kagome dengan tajam "Dengan mudah aku bisa membuatmu memohon kepadaku dan menangis dengan menyebut namaku" dagu Sesshoumaru terangkat, pandangannya penuh ejekan.

Entah mengapa kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sesshoumaru terdengar bermakna ganda di telinga Kagome.

"Kalau begitu buktikan!" tantang Kagome berapi-api.

Kagome berdiri dengan posisi siap bertempur.

"Ambil pedang milikmu! Sesshoumaru ini tidak akan mau bertarung melawan seseorang yang tidak bersenjata apalagi seorang wanita" kemudian dengan sekejap pula dia sudah mundur beberapa meter di depan Kagome.

Sesshoumaru berdiri dengan gagah, sisa-sisa luka pertarungan kemarin seperti tak bersisa.

"Agar pertarungan ini menjadi semakin menarik, ayo kita bertaruh" usul Kagome dengan nada meledek.

Satu alis Sesshoumaru terangkat "Bukankah cukup nyawa menjadi taruhannya?" sebenarnya memikirkan hanyou itu mati saja sudah membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya terusik, dia akan kehilangan sebuah objek yang bisa memberikannya kesempatan memenuhi rasa penasarannya. Sejak semula bila Kagome kalah sepertinya Sesshoumaru akan membuat alasan untuk mengampuni nyawanya.

Seakan menjawab pikiran Sesshoumaru, Kagome mengusulkan ide yang dia sendiri pikir gila "Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu bila kau bisa mengalahkanku, dan sebaliknya" membayangkan mempunyai pelayan pribadinya adalah Dai youkai penguasa wilayah Barat sangat menggelitiknya, ingin sekali dia tertawa terbahak-bahak tapi dia menutupi semangatnya dengan sebuah seringai yang terpasang di wajah. Kalaupun Sesshoumaru tidak mau menerima usulnya lalu dia kalah kemudian terbunuh toh tidak apa-apa baginya, tidak ada lagi yang memberatkannya di dunia ini. Siapapun yang memenangkan pertarungan ini tetap Kagome lah pemenangnya.

Kedua kelopak mata Sesshoumaru terbuka lebar sepersekian detik lalu kembali ke wajah tenangnya seperti semula, usul Kagome mengejutkannya tapi ia menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah, Sesshoumaru ini tidak akan mengingkari janjinya, bila aku kalah aku akan memegang janjiku, begitupun denganmu" dia mengatakannya dengan sangat yakin. Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di dalam dirinya bahwa dia akan memenangkan pertarungan dengan Kagome.

"Ayo, kita mulai kita lihat siapa yang akan memohon. Siapa yang tersudut dialah yang kalah" Kagome tersenyum lebar.

* * *

 **E/N : Minna-san penasaran gak sih sama apa yang dimakan Sesshoumaru? Di anime kan dia bilang gak makan makanan manusia, tp ngebayangin Sesshou yg anggun makan youkai lain gak bgt, klo makan manusia? Deket desa manusia aja dia jijik sama baunya apalagi makan manusia XD**

 **Kalo gw penasaran bgt dan sampe sekarang belum ketemu jawabannya, dan mungkin memang gak ada jawabannya selain mengira-ngira.**

 **Ini link forum di ffn tentang apa yang sebenernya dia makan, itupun gak ada jawaban pastinya tp tetep seru dibaca hehe :D topic/2675/123483/1/A-question-that-boggles-my-mind-What-the-hell-does-Sesshoumaru-eat  
**

 **Thanks to Tamiino, Kimeka dan Kenozoik yankie. Minna saiko arigato ^.~**


	12. Lost in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!**

 **Warning : This chapter contains lime, and a little bit blood/gore. Well, hope you enjoy it as much as i write it.  
**

* * *

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah dedaunan dari pohon rindang tempatnya berlindung mulai memanas, tanda pagi akan berganti menjadi siang. Dai youkai dan hanyou itu berdiri berhadapan dengan mata awas, masing-masing dari mereka berdiri dengan posisi tubuh terlihat santai namun sebenarnya mereka sama-sama siap menyerang. Kagome mengangkat Yoarashi yang ditancapkan di tanah, tangan kanan Sesshoumaru telah mengenggam Bakusaiga yang tergantung di obinya. Kagome memandang bilah pedang Yoarashi dengan tatapan jenuh sebelum menancapkan ke pohon disampingnya, dia menguap lebar.

"Aku tidak butuh ini, perkelahian dengan pedang dan aliran youki membuatku bosan" Kagome mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, merenggangkan badannya dengan malas seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur "Aku lebih memilih bertarung dengan tangan kosong" _Sesshoumaru pasti lebih unggul karena pedang yang dimilikinya, tapi dia pasti akan kalah bila dalam perkelahian jarak dekat,_ pikir Kagome.

Dalam sekejap dia sudah tidak ada lagi ditempatnya berdiri, dia melompat mencoba menyerang Sesshoumaru dengan cakar tajamnya. Sesshoumaru menghindar dengan mudah, dia bergeser sedikit ke samping untuk menghindari terjangan Kagome. Kagome mendarat di tanah hanya sesaat sebelum berbalik menyerang dengan tendangan berputar searah jarum jam, lagi-lagi Sesshoumaru menghindar tanpa ada gerakan yang tertangkap oleh matanya, dia berpindah tempat begitu saja.

"Ini lebih menyenangkan dari yang kupikirkan" koar Kagome, satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum sinis yang menampilkan salah satu taringnya.

Ternyata dalam pertarungan jarak dekat pun Sesshoumaru lawan yang tangguh, karena itu Kagome akan mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya. Dia melompat lagi menyerang Sesshoumaru dari atas, Kagome berhasil meninju tanah hingga membuat lubang cukup besar karena hantamannya, tapi tidak dengan Sesshoumaru itu sendiri, sasarannya lagi-lagi telah menghilang.

"Sial! Ini mulai membosankan tahu, tidak bisakah kau menyerang?" pancing Kagome.

"Bodoh" ucap Sesshoumaru, suaranya sedatar wajahnya.

Kagome tahu kalau dia terus menghantam dan Sesshoumaru terus menghindar, dia tahu serangannya tidak akan punya kesempatan menyentuh tepat pada sasaran, Sesshoumaru jauh lebih cepat darinya dan pola pertarungan seperti itu hanya akan menguras tenaganya saja tanpa menimbulkan efek merugikan yang berarti pada lawannya.

Bila Sesshoumaru menyerang dan dia menghindar disaat itulah dia bisa melayangkan pukulan balik yang kemungkinan besar akan tepat mengenai sasaran. Sesshoumaru tidak bergeming, dia hanya memandang Kagome dengan wajah datarnya. Ketiadaan reaksi dari Sesshoumaru hanya membuat jengkel Kagome, dengan segera dia mengatur rencananya lagi.

"Kau, pengecut!" ucap Kagome pelan. Dia berusaha memancing emosi Sesshoumaru, agar Sesshoumaru menyerangnya dan rencananya akan berjalan lancar.

Mata emas itu memicing, tatapannya bertambah garang kepada Kagome. Gelora amarah Sesshoumaru dapat diendusnya, dalam hati Kagome tertawa. Umpan Kagome dimakan, pancingannya tersangkut. Kagome telah mempelajarinya, Sesshoumaru tidak tahan terhadap tantangan dan dia juga tidak tahan terhadap hinaan langsung yang diarahkan kepadanya. Dia adalah youkai sombong yang memandang dirinya tinggi, harga diri adalah baju kebesarannya, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain merobek-robeknya. Sesshoumaru telah terjebak oleh rencananya, dan dia akan mulai menyerang.

"Diam!" perintah Sesshoumaru dengan nada dingin.

Tepat seperti dugaan Kagome Sesshoumaru mulai bergerak, Sesshoumaru tidak menarik Bakusaiga ataupun Odachi, dia menyerang Kagome dengan sebuah cambuk hijau beracun yang keluar dari jarinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hanyou ini menghinanya lebih jauh lagi, dia akan memberinya pelajaran berharga yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya. Siapa yang berada di puncak rantai makanan, siapa yang berada di kasta teratas adalah dia, Sesshoumaru!

Cambuk hijau yang berpendar itu hanya melecut tanah karena Kagome berhasil menghindar ke kanan, tanah yang terkena lesatan cambuk beracun itu hancur dan mengeluarkan asap pekat yang berbau asam dan gosong yang tajam. Cambuk beracun itu dengan cepat mengarah ke arahnya lagi, Kagome melompat ke kiri. Kagome tahu dia tidak akan menang bila seperti ini terus. Ini diluar rencananya, cambuk hijau beracun yang sangat merepotkan itu baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Pertarungan ini tidaklah seimbang bila Sesshoumaru terus menerapkan pertarungan jarak jauh seperti ini, dia bisa dipastikan kalah!

"Itu tidak adil" protes Kagome dengan keras, sambil terus berlari dan melompat, terus menghindar.

"Ini bagian dari tubuhku sama seperti cakarmu, menurutku ini adil" Sesshoumaru melesatkan cambuk itu ke arahnya lagi.

Kagome tetap pada kesimpulan awal, perkelahian jarak jauh hanya akan merugikannya. Taktik baru terbangun di otaknya, pada akhirnya Kagome terus menghindari lecutan cambuk beracun itu sambil berlari mendekati Sesshoumaru, jarak mereka kini semakin menipis. Kagome melompat melayangkan cakarnya yang kemudian ditangkap oleh cambuk kehijauan Sesshoumaru, tangan kanannya terbelit tak dapat bergerak. Dia berputar ke kiri melayangkan tendangan dengan kaki kirinya, lagi-lagi kakinya tidak mengenai sasaran.

Kagome tersungkur di tanah karena Sesshoumaru menghentakkan cambuk yang melilit pergelangan tangannya, dengan suara berdebam yang keras Kagome terlentang diatas tanah yang dingin. Tangannya panas dan perih, racun dicambuk itu membakar kulitnya. Saat dia mencoba untuk bangkit, cambuk itu lepas dari tangan kanannya sesaat, hanya untuk kembali membelit dengan cepat kedua pergelangan tangannya yang kini terangkat diatas kedua kepalanya.

Kagome berdiri tapi tak berdaya, kedua paha Sesshoumaru memenjarakan pahanya. Saat ini Kagome bagai boneka yang digerakkan tali tipis oleh sang dalang. Sayangnya dalang yang menggerakkannya adalah Sesshoumaru, sang pemenang pertaruhan. Tubuh Kagome meronta-ronta dengan percuma, dia telah terpenjara oleh sosok Sesshoumaru yang lebih besar darinya. Kagome terpaksa menelan pil pahit, dia telah kalah di permainan yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Rambut Sesshoumaru terjuntai di sisi kanan tubuhnya saat cakar tajam telunjuk tangan kirinya menekan leher Kagome tepat dilekuk dimana kedua tulang selangka bertemu. Kagome menelan ludah dengan teramat susah, sedikit saja bergerak dia akan membuat luka baru di lehernya sendiri.

Mata Sesshoumaru berkilat-kilat dengan kemenangan yang diraihnya, wajah Kagome yang berkerut-kerut penuh sesal membuatnya tersenyum. Tidak akan ada lagi hinaan yang dapat keluar dari mulut hanyou wanita ini untuknya. Dia mungkin bisa mengalahkan semua penguasa, tapi itu hanyalah karena Sesshoumaru kalah cepat. Bagaimanapun kuatnya dia menghadapi mereka, tetap saja hanyou itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya.

"Kau harus tahu tempatmu wanita" Sesshoumaru berkata dengan nada datar, tapi kata-kata itu membuat telinga Kagome panas.

Kagome tertawa mengejek "Jangan merasa menang dulu" suaranya dipaksa sedemikian rupa untuk tidak dipengaruhi oleh kejengkelan yang menohoknya, dada Kagome bergerak naik turun dengan cepat karena kelelahan.

"Tempatmu adalah ditanah, dibawahku" ucapnya dingin, entah kenapa Kagome menangkap maksud lain dari kata-katanya itu.

Alis Kagome berkerut, dia benar-benar terdesak saat ini. Dia lebih memilih mati daripada harus tunduk kepada youkai sombong, yang selalu menganggap semua mahluk lain lebih rendah darinya. Dia sangat membenci laki-laki yang selalu menganggap rendah wanita, manusia, hanyou, maupun youkai. Kekalahan ini adalah kekalahan terbesarnya, mengapa dia harus mengajukan pertaruhan bodoh itu hah? Kagome mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Dia telah tersudut sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya agar bisa lepas dari tanggung jawab atas kebodohannya sendiri? Dia sangat menyesal menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri tidak kalah sombongnya dari youkai ini. Dia selalu membenci kepongahan yang dimiliki Sesshoumaru tapi yang sesungguhnya adalah keangkuhan yang dimilikinyalah yang memakan dirinya.

"Aku harap kau tidak berpikir untuk lepas dari kewajibanmu" satu sudut bibir Sesshoumaru terangkat menampilkan salah satu taring yang dimilikinya, senyum meremehkan. Baru kali ini Kagome melihat senyum yang bertahan dua detik di wajah seorang youkai tanpa ekspresi seperti Sesshoumaru, walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah senyum sinis.

Wajah datarnya telah pecah, kemenangan ini membuat Sesshoumaru senang. Hanya dengan berpikir menyiksa hanyou pongah ini telah menggelitik hati Sesshoumaru. Rasa penasarannya telah memendam dalam-dalam kewaspadaan di dalam dirinya. Dia tidak lagi takut Kagome membuatnya kehilangan dirinya sendiri, dia membuatnya merasa bersemangat.

Walaupun Sesshoumaru sadar bahwa sewaktu-waktu dia benar-benar bisa kehilangan kendali atas dirinya bila berada terlalu lama bersama hanyou yang mengaku bernama Kagome itu. Tapi, dia sudah tidak peduli. Dibalik tubuh mungilnya yang berbentuk dengan semua lekukan yang akan membuat semua pejantan tergoda, wanita ini tangguh! Matanya yang bulat dan besar berwarna biru keabu-abuan itu kini memandang Sesshoumaru dengan berapi-api, pipinya merona merah, dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka karena nafas yang terengah-engah setelah perkelahian singkat mereka.

Alis Kagome berkumpul di tengah "Ini baru permulaan" suara Kagome tidak kalah sengit dari apa yang telah ditampilkan wajahnya.

"Hn" jawab Sesshoumaru "Kau benar, ini hanyalah suatu permulaan" kata-katanya begitu penuh misteri.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Lepaskan aku! Sekarang! Iya aku akan menjadi pelayan pribadimu" _untuk sementara, tentu saja_. Kagome terus menggoyangkan kedua tangannya yang masih terlilit cambuk hijau itu.

"Aku belum merasa menang bila semua janjiku belum terpenuhi" ada teka-teki lain di dalam suara Sesshoumaru, janji yang pasti akan dia penuhi dan itu membuat Kagome bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang kau.." kata-kata Kagome terpotong, suaranya tertelan menghilang saat bibir Sesshoumaru menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut perlahan namun sangat intens.

Kagome membatu, hal itu terjadi begitu cepat, walau sebenarnya kejutan itu dinikmatinya, tetap saja dia belum siap. Sesshoumaru menarik diri sesaat, mata Kagome telah terpejam, bibirnya setengah terbuka mengundangnya lagi. Sesshoumaru menciumnya lagi, kali ini lebih dalam. Nafas Sesshoumaru yang hangat dengan lembut menyapu bibirnya, baunya khas, sangat laki-laki sekaligus manis disaat yang bersamaan.

Dia begitu lembut, kontras dengan wajahnya yang sangat dingin. Bibir mereka saling bertautan, taring Sesshoumaru menggores sekilas bibir bawah Kagome membuat darah hangat merah dan manis itu mengucur perlahan. Ciuman Sesshoumaru semakin mengganas, rasa manis darah Kagome sangat menggodanya. Lidah Sesshoumaru menyapu bibir bawahnya dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lain, kemudian menerobos masuk membuat Kagome merasakan rasa Sesshoumaru berbalut tipis rasa darahnya.

Tidak ada lagi pemikiran dalam yang bergelantungan di otak Sesshoumaru, ciuman itu membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir sama sekali. Sesshoumaru seakan kehilangan akal yang dimilikinya, kebuasannya setengah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Saat ini yang dia tahu hanyalah merasakan, menyentuh, dan menikmati. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia seperti ini, memperhitungkan segalanya matang-matang adalah karakter yang dimilikinya.

Hanyou ini membuatnya keluar dari dirinya sendiri, ataukah dia hanya berdamai dengan separuh bagian dirinya yang terpendam dan terabaikan? Harum nafas Kagome memikatnya, kehangatannya seakan melengkapinya, dan kelembutan yang diperolehnya dari kagome membuatnya menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Kagome berangsur-angsur mulai rileks, tidak ada lagi usaha untuk melepaskan diri, matanya terpejam.

Entah sejak kapan cambuk hijau itu telah terlepas dari tangannya, tidak ada lagi sentuhan bibir Sesshoumaru di bibirnya. Kagome membuka mata, dia megap-megap kehabisan nafas. Sesshoumaru sudah menarik diri hanya untuk dapat melihatnya lebih baik. Tatapan Sesshoumaru menelitinya, matanya berkilat dengan api hasrat yang belum padam. Iris emas yang hangat itu menatapnya lekat, membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Tatapan Sesshoumaru sangat, tajam, intens, dan penuh arti. Mulut Sesshoumaru sedikit terbuka, ternyata bukan hanya dia yang kehabisan udara.

Dadanya kembang kempis, ingatan akan kejadian di gua itu menghantam Kagome lagi. dia sedih, pandangannya tertunduk, poni menutupi matanya. Akankah Sesshoumaru meninggalkannya lagi begitu saja seperti saat itu? Kagome marah karena merasa dipermainkan, dia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang. Kagome menginginkannya, dia sangat menginginkan Sesshoumaru. Dia malu untuk mengakui bahwa dia sedikit sedih, dan akan kembali bersedih bila Sesshoumaru kembali meninggalkannya, Kagome benar-benar merasa bodoh atas apa yang dia rasakan.

Sesshoumaru menarik diri, sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya, bau kebangkitannya sendiri sangat jelas menusuk hidungnya. Mata emas Sesshoumaru balik memandang Kagome dengan hasrat yang sama seperti yang Kagome pancarkan kepadanya. Tak lama iris mata sang hanyou memandangnya dengan tajam, bukan dengan gairah tapi dengan ancaman. Bau kebangkitan Kagome sedikit terkaburkan oleh kemarahan yang menguap dari tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, mata biru keabu-abuan itu tidak lagi memandangnya, melainkan tertunduk. Bau amarah yang menyengat tajam bergulir menjadi bau pahit kesengsaraan di penciuman Sesshoumaru. Kesedihan Kagome dapat terdeteksi oleh Sesshoumaru dengan sangat jelas. Sesshoumaru melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Kagome, tapi dia tetap di posisi yang sama.

 _Mengapa dia berhenti_? "Kau menikmatinya?" tanya Kagome dengan galak, masih menunduk.

"Tidak ada keraguan, begitupun denganmu" jawab Sesshoumaru jujur.

"Apa menjadi pelayanmu berarti menjadi budak seks-mu?" Kagome tertawa pahit "Kalau memang begitu lebih baik aku mati" nadanya sinis. _Lagi-lagi terulang, dia akan pergi,_ batin Kagome.

Sesshoumaru telah menjauh, dia membalikkan tubuhnya "Berhenti merendahkanku wanita" suara Sesshoumaru terdengar mematikan.

Kagome mengangkat wajahnya "Lalu apa yang saat ini kau lakukan selain melecehkan pelayanmu hah?" Kagome menatap punggung Sesshoumaru.

"Lupakan perjanjian itu, aku tidak tertarik memiliki pelayan sepertimu" Sesshoumaru sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memandang Kagome dengan sudut matanya dengan segala keanggunan yang dimilikinya.

Kagome semakin teriritasi menghadapi sikap Sesshoumaru "Jangan bilang itu diluar keinginanmu"

"Aku bilang berhenti merendahkanku hanyou!" nadanya berubah menjadi keras, tapi dia tetap tidak menghadap Kagome.

Kagome sama sekali tidak gentar dengan sikap keras Sesshoumaru "Kau akan melakukan hal yang seperti yang kau lakukan kepadaku kepada siapapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun yang kau mau, ya kan?" ejek Kagome.

"Apa yang terjadi itu diluar keinginanku" kata-kata itu begitu sulit keluar dari mulut seorang Sesshoumaru, kehilangan kendali atas diri sendiri adalah hal yang paling benci untuk diakuinya. "Karena itu, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari hadapanku" perintahnya sangat tegas dan jelas. Walau sepertinya dia sangat yakin dengan kata-katanya, namun Sesshoumaru sendiri bergulat dengan kebuasannya yang kembali ingin mengambil alih dirinya.

Apa yang dikatakan Sesshoumaru menjadi sebuah pernyataan yang tidak dapat di percaya, sudut-sudut hati Kagome terdalam berteriak menolaknya. Apa yang dilakukannya diluar keinginannya? Entah apakah dia harus gembira atau bersedih dengan apa yang di dengarnya sebagai hanyou dan sebagai wanita. Mengapa dia selalu merendahkannya? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan olehnya? Mahluk di hadapannya ini benar-benar sebuah misteri baginya. Sesshoumaru bagaikan potongan-potongan mozaik peninggalan kuno yang amat sulit dipecahkannya.

Sesshoumaru pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya, mengatakan ingin membunuhnya tetapi tidak benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, tidak seperti ia berniat benar-benar membunuh Takigawa. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia menciumnya dengan lembut dengan sepenuh hati, kemudian sekarang dia memintanya pergi setelah memenangkan pertarungan. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi pikirannya namun pertanyaan terakhir yang diteriakkan hatinyalah yang sangat membuat Kagome tercenung.

 _Berhenti memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya Sesshoumaru inginkan, karena pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah apa yang kau inginkan dari Sesshoumaru? Mengapa tidak pergi saja saat dia memintamu pergi hah? Mengapa kau merasa sedih saat dia memintamu untuk pergi?_

Logika di otaknya menyuruh Kagome untuk membalik badan lalu melompat pergi jauh dari Sesshoumaru, tetapi kekuatan logika telah dikalahkan dengan telak oleh hatinya. Yang Kagome lakukan berikutnya adalah memposisikan dirinya di hadapan youkai berambut silver itu, kemudian setengah berteriak. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan hah?" kedua tangan Kagome terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya, cakarnya yang tajam menembus telapak tangannya, membuat cairan merah dan hangat itu mengalir deras.

Sesshoumaru memandangnya datar, walau wajahnya terlihat tanpa emosi tetapi pikirannya seakan tercekik oleh wanita didepannya. Wanita ini tidak akan pernah membuat suatu hal mudah baginya, mengapa dia tidak merasa sedikitpun takut kepadanya? Mengapa dia tidak pergi saja dan menyayangi nyawanya.

Wanita itu jelas bukan tipe orang yang menyayangi nyawanya, menantang Sesshoumaru yang hampir kalah dalam pertarungan dengan Takigawa sama saja dengan meminta hukuman mati. Harga diri Sesshoumaru dipertaruhkan dengan kata-katanya dan keberaniannya berbicara dengan nada keras kepadanya. Tapi saat ini, dibandingkan memikirkan harga dirinya dia lebih merasa terkhianati oleh mahluk buas miliknya yang sudah meraung dengan lantang, kebuasannya itu berusaha keluar untuk mengendalikannya.

Apa yang diinginkan bagian dirinya yang terlupakan dari wanita ini sama sekali bukanlah kematiannya sebagai hukuman telah menghinanya dan merendahkannya. Kebuasan dalam dirinya menginginkan hati dan tubuh wanita ini! Dia ingin benar-benar menaklukannya, ingin membuatnya menangis, merintih, memohon, untuk dipuaskan olehnya. Sesshoumaru mendekati Kagome lagi, dia terus berjalan maju hingga tubuh mereka berbenturan dengan halus. Sebuah senyum merangkak di sudut-sudut bibir Sesshoumaru, senyum yang hampir mengerikan. Senyum buas yang membuat siapapun yang melihat akan bergidik karenanya.

"Apa yang aku inginkan?" kata-kata Sesshoumaru itu bagaikan hitungan mundur dari apa yang akan menjadi anugerah dan kutukan sekaligus bagi mereka berdua.

Mokomoko Sesshoumaru yang tebal mengelilingi tubuh Kagome, membelitnya erat bagai ular yang siap melahap sang mangsa, Kagome adalah mangsa dari kebuasan Sesshoumaru yang kini berhasil keluar. Entah sejak kapan tubuh Sesshoumaru sudah kembali memenjarakan tubuh Kagome yang jauh lebih kecil darinya, salah satu paha Sesshoumaru menyelinap diantara kedua paha Kagome. Sesshoumaru mencium bibirnya, tangannya membelit tubuh Kagome yang terpaku di tempat.

Satu tangan Sesshoumaru terangkat keatas, dengan gerakan anggun dia membangun sebuah kekkai besar berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang mengelilingi mereka. Kini mereka terisolasi dari dunia luar, tidak ada suara dari dunia luar yang dapat menembus ke dalam kekkai, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka tidak terlihat, dan tidak terdengar. Keberadaan sang Dai youkai dan hanyou seakan menghilang begitu saja dan berpindah ke dalam dunia yang dilapisi oleh kabut tebal bernama nafsu.

Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru bergerak untuk menopang kepala bagian belakang dan tangan kirinya berada dipinggul belakang Kagome. Ciumannya tidak lagi lembut tapi penuh gairah yang kini telah meledak setelah terpendam lama. Lidah Sesshoumaru meminta izin masuk, namun mulut Kagome masih terkunci. Dia menarik tangan kanannya dari kepala Kagome, dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya dia menarik dagu Kagome kebawah sehingga mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan lidahnya bisa menerobos masuk untuk mengecap setiap tempat, mengklaim sebagai miliknya. Lidah Sesshoumaru menari dan menggoda Kagome dengan sedikit kasar, mengajaknya untuk berpartisipasi.

Pertanyaan Sesshoumaru terus bergema di dalam benak Kagome, dia tahu jawaban pastinya. Sesshoumaru menginginkan tubuhnya, keinginannya selaras dengan miliknya. Apa yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah dia, Sesshoumaru. Kagome mengikuti instingnya, dia meniru semua gerakan yang Sesshoumaru buat. Kagome mulai menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya malah. Apa yang dia rasakan saat ini berlebihan, sensasi yang diberikan Sesshoumaru menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda. Seakan-akan semua gerakan lidah yang Sesshoumaru berikan kepadanya membuat seluruh panca inderanya menjadi lebih sensitif akan setiap sentuhan dan gerakan yang Sesshoumaru buat di tubuhnya.

Tidak ada logika lagi yang bertengger di pikiran Kagome yang ada hanyalah bagaimana lidah Sesshoumaru yang hangat itu bertemu dengan lidahnya. Bagaimana cara Sesshoumaru menjilat dan menggigit kecil bibirnya. Semua itu membuat Kagome bergetar, jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Semua tulang yang selama ini menopang tubuhnya tidak lagi solid, namun mencair. Sebuah rintihan kecil terselip keluar dari bibir Kagome dan itu membuat keinginan Sesshoumaru lebih terbakar. Dia lebih menekan erat tubuh Kagome ke tubuhnya, Sesshoumaru menjambak rambut Kagome dengan sedikit paksaan agar Kagome mendongak dan menyediakan ruang lebih baginya untuk menyerbu lehernya dengan kecupan, ciuman, dan gigitan kecil.

Setiap kulit halus Kagome yang tersentuh oleh bibirnya seakan membuat tubuh Sesshoumaru semakin panas, semakin terbakar oleh api yang tidak terlihat oleh mata. Bagian tubuh bawah Sesshoumaru yang telah terpompa oleh darah sudah sekeras batu. Bagian yang mengeras itu menekan perut Kagome, membuatnya merinding. Tangan Kagome merayap ke punggungnya merasakan sejumput untaian halus rambut Sesshoumaru diantara jari-jemarinya. Aroma khas Sesshoumaru bercampur dengan aroma kebangkitan mereka berdua, membuat hasrat Kagome semakin berkobar.

Tanpa disadari Kagome kimono dan hadajubannya telah terbuka menampakkan bagian atas tubuhnya untuk dinikmati oleh mata Sesshoumaru yang menatap dengan lapar, namun tatapan itu tidak berlangsung lama lantaran apa yang telah dilahap oleh mata Sesshoumaru kini dilahap dengan rakus oleh mulut dan tangannya yang besar.

Tangan Sesshoumaru yang kasar meremas salah satu payudara Kagome, ujung-ujung cakar Sesshoumaru menggores dan menciptakan lima sayatan tipis di sekeliling bukit kenyal yang kini bercorak merah darah. Walau begitu, tidak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kagome, hanya kenikmatan yang diberikan tangan Sesshoumaru yang dirasakannya. Titik darah mulai menjadi tetes, Sesshoumaru menatap bulir darah itu seakan mengaguminya.

Aroma darah membangunkan kebuasan inu youkai di dalam diri Sesshoumaru yang memiliki sifat posesif, sisi dirinya itu tidak hanya ingin melakukan hubungan intim dengan wanita yang dipilihnya tetapi juga merawatnya. Bagian dirinya itu tidak ingin sang pasangan terluka dan sisi buasnya itupun selalu ingin pasangannya dalam kondisi yang terpuaskan.

Kagome kini membuka matanya, dia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sesshoumaru yang membuatnya tidak sabar. Sesshoumaru dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke payudara Kagome yang tersayat oleh cakarnya, lidahnya menjulur secara lembut menjilat satu persatu luka Kagome. Luka yang ada dengan segera tertutup dan menghilang setelah terkena saliva Sesshoumaru yang menyembuhkan.

Dia tidak berhenti disitu, Sesshoumaru bergerak ke pergelangan tangan Kagome yang terluka bakar oleh cambuk beracun miliknya. Dia mengenggam lengan Kagome dan dengan gerakan yang sama dia menjilat kedua pergelangan tangan Kagome, memutar perlahan. Sesshoumaru melakukan semua itu dengan mata tertutup, penuh penghayatan.

Melihat lidah Sesshoumaru yang menelusuri kulitnya hanya membuat tubuh Kagome semakin meluap-luap oleh gairah, dadanya naik turun dengan kacau. Kagome menatap wajah Sesshoumaru yang sedang menjilat luka-luka di telapak tangan Kagome karena hujaman cakarnya, disaat itulah kelopak mata berhias garis magenta terbuka dan menampilkan iris emas Sesshoumaru yang menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Mata berwarna emas yang biasanya memandangnya dingin kini penuh kehangatan dan berkilat oleh gairah.

Sesshoumaru meletakan tangan Kagome yang telah sembuh itu disisi tubuhnya, sedangkan dia kembali mencium bibir Kagome sesaat sebelum turun ke leher dan menelusuri tulang selangka kemudian berhenti di dada Kagome. Sesshoumaru menghujani gundukan lembut itu dengan serbuan tak kenal ampun dari bibir dan lidahnya, sedangkan satu tangan Sesshoumaru sibuk meremas yang lain. Lidahnya menjelajahi area yang sedikit gelap berwarna merah muda, tindakannya itu menghasilkan sebuah desahan dari bibir Kagome. Lidah Sesshoumaru kembali bergerilya dengan gerakan berputar sebelum menggigit salah satu puting Kagome.

"Sesshou... " sebuah lenguhan yang tak dapat ditahannya meluncur keluar. Dengan masih menggigit puncaknya Sesshoumaru menariknya perlahan, membuat taringnya menggores beberapa bagian payudara Kagome.

Tubuh Kagome mengejang, kepalanya semakin mendongak ke belakang, posisinya membuat Sesshoumaru lebih mudah lagi menjelajahi tubuhnya. Suara seperti dengkuran lembut keluar dari dalam dada Sesshoumaru, entah mengapa suara itu membuat Kagome nyaman. Suara itu hanya dikeluarkan oleh inu youkai hanya pada saat-saat tertentu, saat nyaman dalam keberadaan bersama pasangan disisinya. Kagome mengenali dengan instingnya, dan itu adalah sebuah penghormatan untuknya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kagome obi di pinggangnya tidak lagi menahan kimono dan hadaginya, obi itu telah tergeletak di tanah dekat kakinya. Kini tidak ada lagi yang tidak terlihat oleh Sesshoumaru, kimono yang dikenakannya hanya menutupi kedua sisi tubuh sintal Kagome. Kedua tangan Sesshoumaru menyelinap ke punggungnya, dia mencium bibirnya lagi sebelum melepaskan keseluruhan kimono Kagome dari tubuhnya, lalu secara perlahan dia melepaskan tali kuncir kuda yang mengikat rambut Kagome.

"Lebih cantik seperti ini" bisik Sesshoumaru, di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Dia menatap Kagome yang semakin cantik saat mahkota hitamnya yang lembut tergerai indah menghiasi sisi-sisi wajahnya.

Kagome mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sesshoumaru, kali ini dia yang mengambil inisiatif untuk mencium bibir youkai pemilik Tenseiga itu lebih dulu. Kagome tidak akan pernah puas mencium bibir Sesshoumaru, dia bisa melakukannya semalam suntuk, bahkan lebih. Tapi saat ini, tubuh bagian bawahnya protes meminta perhatian. Dia bisa merasakan paha bagian dalamnya sedikit basah, dan semakin basah saat moko-moko Sesshoumaru yang melilit pahanya lembut menggelitik area paling pribadi miliknya. Lidah Sesshoumaru menjelajah bibirnya lagi, Kagome terhanyut oleh sensasi ajaib yang dibuatnya.

Sesaat tidak ada sentuhan apapun, telinganya yang berbentuk segitiga di puncak kepala berkedut saat mendengar bunyi halus gemerisik pakaian yang jatuh ketanah, lalu Kagome mendengar suara dari Sesshoumaru seperti tawa yang teredam di dalam dada. Mata Kagome terbuka dengan sedikit panik, takut akan kepergiannya seperti yang dulu, walau kenyataannya mokomoko Sesshoumaru masih membelit tubuh polosnya. Tapi kali ini Sesshoumaru tidak pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, Sesshoumaru berada dihadapannya, lembar terakhir pakaian telah jatuh meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Apa yang dilihat Kagome membuatnya terkesiap, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan semakin kencang. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat pupil matanya membesar, Sesshoumaru berdiri tidak lebih dari dua langkah didepannya, tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya. Rupa keseluruhan Sesshoumaru saat ini bagaikan kesempurnaan pejantan yang tidak pernah dilihat seumur hidupnya! Bahu Sesshoumaru yang tegap membingkai posturnya dengan indah, rambutnya yang panjang berayun dengan lembut di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Badannya tidak terlalu besar tapi bidang dan gagah, otot-otot milik Sesshoumaru bagaikan terangkai dari besi lalu diselimuti oleh daging dan kulit yang terlihat halus sempurna.

Dua garis violet sama seperti di pipinya menghiasi kedua pergelangan tangannya, dan kedua sisi pinggulnya. Dua garis keunguan di pinggang itu meruncing saat mengarah ke bagian tubuh Sesshoumaru yang telah sepenuhnya bangkit dengan penuh kejayaan! Kagome berusaha keras untuk mengacuhkan bagian bawah dari Sesshoumaru yang telah tegak sempurna dikelilingi oleh bulu-bulu halus berwarna silver.

Mudah bagi Kagome untuk memalingkan wajah dan mengacuhkan apa yang telah dilihatnya, akan tetapi sangat sulit baginya untuk tidak memikirkan kejantanan Sesshoumaru yang terlihat amat sangat tidak manusiawi bila ditelisik dari segi ukuran yang dengan pasti menjanjikan kesengsaraan dan kesenangan baginya.

Kagome tertunduk saat melihat pandangan mata Sesshoumaru yang lapar menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya, senyum tipis berkesan sadis masih terpahat diwajahnya. Tatapan lapar Sesshoumaru membuatnya sedikit menakutkan, hanya dengan tatapannya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Kagome semakin sulit berdiri di atas kedua kakinya yang telah limbung .

Sesshoumaru sangat mengagumi apa yang dilihatnya, tawa kecil penuh kekaguman terselip dari mulutnya saat memandang Kagome dengan mata terpejam begitu pasrah dengan seluruh tubuh terekspos khusus untuknya. Kulit halus Kagome yang berwarna krem lembut membuat Sesshoumaru ingin menyusuri setiap titik dengan lidahnya, mengecap semuanya. Tubuh mungil Kagome yang telanjang berlekuk dengan indah menjadi sasaran mata Sesshoumaru, buah dada Kagome yang penuh namun pas dengan proporsi tubuhnya terlihat meminta sentuhannya.

Pinggang Kagome yang ramping membuat pandangan Sesshoumaru bergerak ke daerah intim yang diselimuti sedikit rambut halus, pemandangan itu membuat milik Sesshoumaru yang tegang berkedut merajuk untuk segera diselimuti. Semua keindahan itu menyempurnakan wajah cantik Kagome yang melembut oleh rona merah gairah, belum lagi bau harum khasnya yang kini bercampur dengan aroma menggiurkan kebangkitan membuat Sesshoumaru hampir gila. Sesshoumaru ingin segera menerkamnya saat melihat wajah Kagome yang tertunduk malu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah sesaat setelah dia membuka mata dan mendapati keadaan mereka yang sama polosnya saat terlahir ke dunia ini.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Sesshoumaru, dengan sekejap Kagome sudah terbaring di atas rumput tebal beralas mokomoko karena terjangan Sesshoumaru. Wajah Kagome yang penuh penantian membuat kebanggaan membumbung di dadanya, hanya Sesshoumarulah yang dapat meringankan dan menghilangkan perasaan mendesak yang memenuhi diri Kagome.

Kulit yang hangat bertemu, membuat sensasi sensual yang lebih menyengat dari yang sebelumnya. Bibir Sesshoumaru melahap lagi bibir Kagome yang memerah, tangan bercakar Sesshoumaru yang tajam melingkari tubuh mungilnya. Tubuh hanyou dan dai youkai itu saling merangkul dengan lapar dan semakin lapar saat indera peraba mereka saling bersentuhan. Semua sensasi yang terasa semakin membuat Kagome panas dengan api yang berada di antara kedua pahanya.

Tangan Kagome bergerak membelai dada bidang Sesshoumaru sebelum melingkar di leher Sesshoumaru lalu menyelinap di antara surai peraknya yang ternyata sangat lembut. Tapi itu tidaklah cukup untuk Kagome yang sudah sepenuhnya terbakar, tubuhnya menjerit, memohon lebih dari yang telah diterimanya. Dengan putus asa Kagome melingkarkan kaki di pinggang Sesshoumaru, mencoba meredakan panas yang dimilikinya ke tubuh Sesshoumaru.

Bagian intim Kagome bersentuhan dengan kejantanan Sesshoumaru, Kagome bergerak perlahan, dengan tidak sabar menggesekkan bagian intimnya dengan milik Sesshoumaru. Apa yang dilakukan Kagome membuat Sesshoumaru semakin sakit karena menahan darah yang semakin mengalir deras di satu bagian tubuhnya, sisi buas Sesshoumaru yang harus mendominasi merasa iritasi dengan tindakan pasangannya.

Geraman keluar dari mulut Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru mendorong Kagome dengan sedikit paksa ke tanah. Kedua tangan wanita itu dengan mudah diperangkapnya hanya dengan satu genggaman tangan kirinya, Kagome mengeluarkan suara setengah protes dan setengah merengek, suara yang semakin menambah Sesshoumaru bergairah. Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru menangkup pipi Kagome, dengan ujung-ujung jarinya Sesshoumaru menyentuh kulit Kagome dengan ringan tanpa tekanan lalu bergerak turun secara amat perlahan.

Mata Kagome terpejam, dia mengeluarkan suara menarik nafas yang keras. Seluruh rambut kecil di tubuhnya berdiri saat ujung-ujung cakar itu bergerak turun ke lehernya, beranjak ke celah diantara buah dadanya, lalu berhenti di area segitiga feminin miliknya. Jari-jari tangan kanan Sesshoumaru yang besar dan sedikit kasar kini berada di pusat tempat harum hasrat itu berasal, dengan suka rela kedua kaki Kagome terentang lebar. Kelopak mata Kagome terbuka, tatapan mereka bertemu, emas yang hangat berbenturan dengan biru keabu-abuan. Mereka saling menatap dengan penuh api nafsu, perasaan yang selama ini terabaikan seakan terkuak oleh sebuah tatapan lekat.

"Kau akan menyukai ini" suara Sesshoumaru terdengar semakin berat.

Jari-jari Sesshoumaru bersemayam di kelopak mawar hangat milik Kagome, dengan sedikit menyeret jarinya bergerak naik turun secara perlahan, menggodanya dengan penekanan yang bervariasi. Sesekali jarinya berputar dengan gerakannya yang sangat perlahan seakan malas dan di waktu yang lain dia mempercepatnya. Serangan Sesshoumaru di mutiara kecil pembawa kenikmatan milik Kagome itu begitu menyiksanya, Kagome mengangkat pinggul lalu menggerak-gerakkannya.

Sesshoumaru menghentikan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya, senyum telah hilang dari wajahnya, dia menggeram sedikit mengancam. Sifat primalnya terusik dengan tindakan Kagome, dialah yang sedang memimpin, dialah sang alpha. Sesshoumaru belum puas menyiksa Kagome dengan kenikmatan, lagipula dia akan membuktikan janjinya kepada hanyou cantik itu. Kagome merintih dan merengek saat jari jemari Sesshoumaru telah berhenti, pandangannya memohon.

"Memohonlah kepadaku!" perintah Sesshoumaru dengan suara yang sedikit serak diwarnai oleh hasrat.

Kagome semakin menekankan tubuhnya ke Sesshoumaru, hangat kulit yang bertemu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. Yang Kagome tahu adalah dia sangat membutuhkan Sesshoumaru, kekeraskepalaan yang dimilikinya telah lama meninggalkan dirinya saat pertama kali mokomoko Sesshoumaru membelit tubuhnya.

"Aku, mohon.." suaranya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Tangan kiri Sesshoumaru melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangan Kagome, kedua lengannya memerangkap kedua paha Kagome dan tangannya kini menahan pinggul Kagome agar diam di tempat. Sesshoumaru memulai lagi invasinya di tempat berkumpulnya kenikmatan bagi mereka berdua, Sesshoumaru berlutut diantara kedua paha Kagome. Dia kembali mempermainkan berlian kecil yang tersembunyi, kali ini tidak dengan jari-jarinya tetapi dengan lidahnya yang panjang dan panas.

Dengan satu jilatan dari Sesshoumaru tubuh Kagome menggelinjang, kebutuhan untuk bernafas seakan telah lama dilupakannya. Lenguhan erotis meluncur dari mulut Kagome, dadanya kembang kempis di setiap sentuhan malas lidah Dai youkai penguasa wilayah yang tersisa. Lidah Sesshoumaru tidak berhenti sedetikpun, bergerak dengan lincah, menggoda permata mungil yang dapat membuat Kagome memekik karena rasa nikmat. Tubuh Kagome meronta dengan kikuk dibawah Sesshoumaru, dia telah lama tersesat di surga yang Sesshoumau bentangkan di hadapannya.

Lidah yang panas itu bergulir ke liang senggama milik Kagome yang telah basah, cairan kebangkitan milik Kagome disapu seluruhnya oleh lidah Sesshoumaru. Cairan Kagome yang berbau seperti _musk_ , susu bercampur madu itu mengalir karenanya, dan hanya untuknya. Dengan antusias Sesshoumaru menjilatnya, tidak mengijinkan dirinya sendiri melewatkan satu tempat pun. Cairan Kagome begitu dinikmatinya, tidak hanya baunya yang menggiurkan tetapi juga rasa yang dikecap membuatnya kecanduan. Lidah Sesshoumaru menari dengan lincah berputar hingga menusuk ambang gua yang baru tersentuh.

Kagome terkesiap, dia merintih, tubuhnya seakan lumpuh secara perlahan oleh keinginan yang semakin membakarnya saat lidah Sesshoumaru membuat dirinya seakan hampir meledak. Mendengar rintihan dari sang wanita membuat Sesshoumaru semakin memperbesar serangannya, tangan kanannya bergerak turun. Dengan satu gerakan Sesshoumaru menghisap agak kuat di tempat mutiara tersembunyi itu saat jari-jarinya berusaha memasuki liang yang masih disegel oleh selaput dara.

"Jangan, mph..." suara protes kagome hilang dan berubah menjadi sebuah lenguhan erotis saat rasa sakit dan kenikmatan bercampur dengan indah.

Kagome protes karena nikmat itu semakin lama terasa semakin membunuhnya, tubuhnya seakan-akan hendak pecah bila dibiarkan seperti itu. Cakar di jari Sesshoumaru yang berusaha memasukinya telah menyakitinya, tetapi rasa sakit telah biasa dia rasakan, dan rasa sakit disaat-saat seperti ini hanya menambah level kenikmatan yang dirasakan Kagome. Dia menginginkan lebih, sakit atau kenikmatan, apapun bila itu berasal dari Sesshoumaru.

"Memohonlah kepadaku lagi!" perintah Sesshoumaru dengan suara parau.

Kepribadiannya sebagai hanyou yang tangguh muncul sekilas di dirinya bagaikan sebuah kilat yang menerangi langit di malam hari, dia menolak tunduk.

"Cepatlah lakukan apapun yang harus kau lakukan brengsek!" ucap Kagome dengan tidak sabar.

Rahang Sesshoumaru telah mengeras, gigi-giginya bergemeretak, buih amarah di dalam dirinya mulai muncul. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mencengkram rahang Kagome dengan satu tangan, matanya memancarkan pandangan yang mematikan. Tatapan mereka bertemu, insting Kagome takluk oleh aura alpha yang menguar dari sikap Sesshoumaru.

"Hanya aku yang bisa memberikanmu apa yang kau mau wanita" ucap Sesshoumaru dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat.

Kagome terdiam, tidak ada pilihan untuknya selain menurut, dia mengangguk kecil.

"Mengemislah kepadaku!" perintahnya dengan nada keras.

Sesshoumaru melepaskan cengkraman di pipi Kagome sebelum memberikan ciuman yang kasar dan memaksa kepada Kagome. Sesshoumaru menarik diri, bulir darah yang menetes dari pipi Kagome karena cengkramannya tadi kembali dijilatnya hingga bersih. Selama ciuman kasar yang dilayangkan untuk Kagome tangan Sesshoumaru tidak henti bergerilya di bagian bawah tubuh Kagome.

Sangat sulit bagi Kagome untuk menarik diri dari hasratnya yang meneriakan tubuh Sesshoumaru, sangat tidak mungkin. Itu sama tidak mungkinnya bagai menahan matahari untuk tetap menggantung di kaki langit dan tidak terbenam ke arah Barat.

"Mmphh, Sesshou~maru, kumohon.." ucapnya terbata-bata, dengan susah payah Kagome mengumpulkan suaranya.

"Katakan lagi!" suara Sesshoumaru terdengar semakin dalam, Sesshoumaru mempercepat gerakan jari-jarinya.

"Aku mohon~" Kagome kembali memejamkan matanya saat tangan Sesshoumaru hampir membuatnya dapat meraih sesuatu yang tak pernah dia rasakan tapi sangat ingin dia gapai.

"Kumohon~" suara Kagome kali ini terdengar seperti isakan.

Seulas senyum tercipta di wajah Sesshoumaru, tangannya berhenti "Kau mengemis kepadaku" bisiknya lebih kepada diri sendiri dengan nada puas.

Mendengar itu Kagome menatap Sesshoumaru lekat-lekat. Sesshoumaru menarik mundur tangannya dari tubuh Kagome dan membawanya mendekati wajahnya. Mata Kagome terbelalak semakin lebar oleh pusaran nafsu yang mengaduk-aduk perut bagian bawahnya saat melihat Sesshoumaru membawa jari jemarinya mendekati mulutnya.

Kagome memperhatikan Sesshoumaru mendekatkan tangannya ke hidung sebelum menjilati satu demi satu jari-jarinya yang berada di area kewanitaan paling pribadi milik Kagome beberapa saat yang lalu. Tidak ada hal yang paling erotis yang pernah dilihat seumur hidup Kagome selain menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapannya. Sesshoumaru bertindak layaknya inu youkai sejati, mengendus, menjilat, dan merasakan keseluruhan bagian dari sang pasangan.

Setelah puas, tidak ada yang tersisa, perhatian Sesshoumaru kembali kepada Kagome. Dia menahan kedua tangan Kagome diatas kepalanya, lagi-lagi tanpa diperintah kaki Kagome sudah melingkari pinggangnya. Sesshoumaru memposisikan dirinya yang sudah sangat keras di hadapan kelopak mawar yang menghiasi tempat paling intim Kagome yang kini telah basah, licin, dan sangat hangat. Kagome menggeram kecil menunjukkan ketidaksabarannya.

Sesshoumaru menekan ujung kejantanannya di ambang gua kenikmatan milik Kagome. Kagome sudah bersiap untuk penawar yang akan diberikan, tapi Sesshoumaru hanya melewatinya dan menekan lembut ke berlian mungil Kagome. Tindakan Sesshoumaru itu membuat Kagome terkesiap dengan suara yang tidak lagi pelan, dia memandang Sesshoumaru dengan galak sebelum matanya kembali terpejam.

Sesshoumaru meniru apa yang jarinya lakukan dengan miliknya yang telah tegang sempurna, dia membelai kelopak mawar Kagome sesaat sebelum memasukkan ujung kepala miliknya ke liang kenikmatan lalu kembali menarik diri. Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sesshoumaru tersenyum melihat wajah Kagome yang penuh gairah. Setelah itu dia mengulanginya, menggoda Kagome untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sebuah lenguhan terselip lantaran kenikmatan yang dirasakan Kagome, suara yang dibuat Kagome membuat Sesshoumaru tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri. Disaat yang bersamaan semua hal lain terjadi dengan sangat cepat, mata Sesshoumaru berubah merah darah, iris emasnya yang hangat telah berganti menjadi biru terang. Aura youki terpancar dari tubuh Sesshoumaru, rambut silvernya yang panjang terombang-ambing oleh aliran youki.

Fisiknya berubah, taring semakin panjang, cakar-cakar disemua jari jemarinya pun bertambah panjang. Sisi buas telah sepenuhnya mengendalikan Dai youkai penguasa wilayah Barat itu, dengan satu hentakan kuat dan cepat Sesshoumaru menerobos masuk dengan paksa selaput tipis penghalang mereka berdua dengan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya.

Kagome menjerit kecil, lalu terisak dan merintih saat seluruh tubuhnya menegang karena teregang dengan sangat tidak nyaman oleh benda asing yang sangat keras dan tebal milik Sesshoumaru. Tangannya mencengkram rerumputan yang berada dijangkauan tangannya, matanya terpejam kuat-kuat menahan rasa sakit yang menyengat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dada Kagome naik turun dengan hebat, tangannya beralih dari tanah ke tubuh Sesshoumaru.

Kagome memeluk Sesshoumaru, kedua tangannya melingkari leher sang Dai youkai. Sakit itu belum juga mereda, Kagome mempererat dekapannya ke Sesshoumaru bagai seluruh nyawanya bergantung kepada Sesshoumaru, bulir air mata muncul disudut-sudut mata Kagome. Setetes air mata jatuh dari masing-masing sudut mata Kagome yang terpejam dengan kuat, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya jelas menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Sesshoumaru ini membuatmu menangis" ada nada kebanggaan yang terpancar dari suara Sesshoumaru yang sangat berat, suaranya pun berubah semakin garang.

Sesshoumaru susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak, bau darah dari kehormatan Kagome yang tercabik memenuhi penciumannya. Sisi buas dirinya yang protektif tidak ingin menyakiti wanitanya, karena itu dia bertahan untuk tetap diam sementara walau dengan itu akan sangat menyiksanya. Kagome menyelimuti dirinya dengan hangat, lembut, dan sangat erat mencengkramnya.

Sesshoumaru seakan ingin meledak disaat itu juga, tapi dia menahan diri agar Kagome rileks lebih dulu dan dapat menerima kenikmatan yang sama dengannya sebelum dia mulai bergerak. Wajah Kagome masih mengernyit menahan sakit, bibir bawahnya berdarah lagi karena dia menggigitnya saat bagian bawah tubuhnya dipaksa untuk meregang oleh benda asing yang keras dan sangat besar milik Sesshoumaru.

Perubahan fisik Sesshoumaru tidak membuat Kagome takut seperti seharusnya, kedua lengannya masih melingkar di leher Sesshoumaru, kepala Kagome masih terkubur diantara surai silver yang lembut. Dengkuran menenangkan kembali terdengar dari dada Sesshoumaru. Sesuatu yang panas, basah, dan lembut menyentuh sisi-sisi telinga anjing di puncak kepala Kagome, tempat yang paling sensitif di bagian tubuhnya yang terekspos oleh dunia luar.

Lidah Sesshoumaru membelai sisi-sisi telinganya dari pangkal hingga ujung yang meruncing, desahan kembali keluar dari mulutnya, Kagome mendongakkan kepala, mereka bertatapan. Kagome membuka mata hanya untuk melihat iris emas itu menjadi biru terang yang berkilat dengan gairah, tatapan Sesshoumaru membuat Kagome merasakan gelombang kenikmatan yang terkirim dari bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kagome melepaskan bibir bawah yang digigitnya, Sesshoumaru dengan lembut menjilat darah yang mengalir di dagu Kagome lalu kembali menyerang mulut Kagome tanpa ampun dengan lidahnya. Sensasi yang dialirkan oleh Sesshoumaru saat lidah mereka bertemu, menari, berebut dominasi membuat Kagome melupakan rasa sakit yang ada. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, rasa sakit yang tertinggal di bagian bawah Kagome itu berubah menjadi kerlip-kerlip kenikmatan di setiap gerakan kecil yang mereka buat. Kagome mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, perlahan, tapi pasti, menikmati rasa indah yang akan menjadi candu baginya.

Dengan gerakan kecil itu cukup untuk membuat Sesshoumaru merasa mendapatkan ijin untuk melakukan serangan berikutnya. Sesshoumaru menarik diri dari pertarungan lidah, kedua tangannya menahan pinggang Kagome. Dengan penuh penekanan, dan dengan cepat Sesshoumaru mulai bergerak. Geraman cukup keras keluar dari mulutnya, sangat hangat dan erat Kagome meremasnya. Kagome menggelepar, dia terguncang-guncang oleh rasa yang belum pernah dikenalnya dan akan menjadi kenikmatan yang paling disukainya di dunia ini.

Letupan-letupan sensasi tak tertanggungkan menghujam Sesshoumaru saat dinding Kagome yang panas dan lembut semakin menghimpitnya, ditambah lagi musik indah yang diciptakan saat kedua tubuh beradu dengan ritme yang keras namun indah disaat yang bersamaan. Bagi Kagome rasa itu tidak tertahankan lagi, penawar kini telah direguknya bersamaan dengan ledakan dahsyat kenikmatan yang bergulung-gulung menerpa dirinya.

"Sesshou.." untuk menyelesaikan saat menyebut nama Sesshoumarupun mulutnya tidak sanggup, dia tenggelam di dalam ledakan yang membawanya ke sebuah utopia.

Sesshoumaru belum berhenti, dia masih menghentak Kagome dengan gerakan yang sangat intens dengan keji. Gerakannya semakin menggila setelah mendengar jeritan Kagome, ditambah lagi pemandangan Kagome yang tersiksa oleh kenikmatan. Semua rintihan yang dibuat Kagome, kedua bukit kenyal Kagome yang berguncang dengan natural, menjadi pemicu terciptanya ledakan yang akan dirasakan oleh sang alpha.

Sesshoumaru berada di ambang batas, dia akan melepaskan benihnya yang akan menyebar tanpa ampun di rahim Kagome. Ujung-ujung cakar Sesshoumaru yang sangat tajam menghujam daging di pinggang Kagome, darah mengalir deras. Baru sebentar Kagome merasa ledakan kenikmatan itu mulai memudar disaat itulah dia mendengar Sesshoumaru menggeram, geraman _animalistic_ Sesshoumaru membuat tubuh Kagome bergidik dan kembali tersiksa oleh gairah yang lagi-lagi muncul.

"Nngghh..." Kagome merintih dan menjerit kecil.

Sesshoumaru mengerang dengan buas saat memenuhi Kagome dengan cairannya yang hangat dan kental. Geraman puas Sesshoumaru begitu lantang dan membangkitkan suatu kebutuhan yang tidak akan pernah terpuaskan di dalam diri Kagome, mata merah Sesshoumaru yang berbahaya hanya melambangkan hasrat Kagome yang kembali berkobar.

Kagome kembali tersiksa, hentakan Sesshoumaru yang hanya melambat tapi tetap menekan titik paling sensitifnya dibawah sana, ditambah dengan benih Sesshoumaru yang memenuhi dirinya dengan sensasi menggelitik jauh di dalam dirinya, adalah gabungan yang tepat untuk membuat Kagome kembali tertelan oleh ledakan kenikmatan gairah penuh warna yang jauh lebih dahsyat dari yang pertama.

"Sesshoumaru..." bisiknya lirih dan suaranya bergetar.

Gerakan Sesshoumaru telah sepenuhnya terhenti, tubuh Kagome berhenti menggelinjang, tapi mereka tetap di posisi yang sama untuk beberapa saat. Mata merah Sesshoumaru kembali normal, emas hangat itu menatap Kagome tajam. Wajah Sesshoumaru masih terlihat buas namun, dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka karena nafas yang tersengal-sengal, wajah yang biasanya dingin itu semakin terlihat tampan dan menggairahkan, ditambah lagi dengan selapis tipis kabut gairah yang menaungi raut wajahnya.

Kagome tidak bisa balas menatap tatapan Sesshoumaru yang sangat menghujam dengan hasrat, dia menurunkan pandangannya, dada bidang Sesshoumaru yang berkilau oleh lapisan keringat menjadi titik matanya terpaku. Titik yang menjadi sorotan mata Kagome tidak membantu untuk meredakan gairahnya, tubuh kekar itu membuat matanya kembali menjelajahi garis keunguan di pinggang Sesshoumaru yang kembali mengarahkannya ke tempat kejantanan sang youkai yang masih menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Sejujurnya setelah kejadian ini Kagome meragukan gairahnya akan pernah pudar untuk Sesshoumaru.

"Aku sudah memenuhi janjiku kepadamu" dia berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan "Aku telah membuat kau menangis dan mengemis kepadaku" suara Sesshoumaru yang terdengar penuh kebanggaan, membuat Kagome keluar dari lamunan erotisnya.

Kagome hanya bisa menatap wajah Sesshoumaru lekat-lekat sebagai jawaban. Saat ini otaknya terlalu tumpul untuk memikirkan suatu jawaban yang bisa mempertahankan harga dirinya, tapi apa daya, lidahnya kelu. Lagipula, untuk sekarang Kagome rela kehilangan apapun miliknya agar bisa berada di dekapan Sesshoumaru terus seperti ini. Sesshoumaru setengah roboh menindih Kagome, selapis tipis keringat melapisi tubuh mereka. Kedua nafas mereka masih memburu, dada mereka kembang kempis.

Wajah Sesshoumaru berada di lekuk leher Kagome, lalu dia berguling ke samping Kagome yang telah menarik salah satu kakinya dari pinggang Sesshoumaru. Kagome berbaring miring dia atas mokomoko, kini Sesshoumaru memeluknya dari belakang, tubuh mereka masih bersatu. Kagome masih bisa merasakan anggota tubuh milik Sesshoumaru masih mengisinya dengan segala kekuatan penuh, tapi kelelahan yang teramat sangat menghampiri Kagome, dia memejamkan mata sesaat setelah tubuh hangat Sesshoumaru mendekapnya dari belakang.

Rona wajah Kagome masih memerah, puas bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Kagome ingin merasakan perasaan hangat yang mengalir di dalam dirinya seperti saat ini lebih lama lagi. Perasaan yang diberikan oleh keberadaan Seshoumaru di sisinya seakan menyentuh bagian terdalam hati dan jiwanya. Kagome merasa dilengkapi, utuh. Dia merasa telah sempurna. Perasaannya jauh dari hanya sekedar terpuaskan oleh aktivitas seksual semata. Apa yang dirasakannya saat ini lebih dari itu. Dia merasa **dicintai!**

 **~~~ooo~~~**

* * *

 **E/N : Hysteria, Time Is Running Out, dan Stockholm Syndrome dari MUSE ngebantu bgt jadinya chapter ini. Sedangkan judul chapter ini diambil dr judul lagu Evanescence yg juga gak kalah keren.**

 **Tamiino : Akan lebih banyak percakapan Sesshoumaru dan Kagome di chapter kedepannya karena situasi mereka yang mendukung.**

 **Dedeqseokyu : Hehe, lo jadi tertular virus SesshoumaruxKagome deh, gome, moga dedeq suka chapter ini. Oh iya, kayaknya abis ini gw bakalan bikin fic hot Inu papa atau Inu no TaishoxKagome hehe udah ada ide yg lompat" kayak kelinci di otak, siap" kembali tertular dedeq-chan.  
**

 **Kimeka : Makasih bgt dah ngikutin BHT terus, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **guest : Here it is, hope you like it ;)**

 **Amuto : Wah Amuto punya sixth sense kali ya, pas bgt gw update, btw, moga lo suka chapter ini^^**

 **Once again, fyi, BHT akan di posting setiap weekend, itupun kalo gak ada halangan, hehe.**

 **I accept critism in a good manners, to all reader, i'd say, minna saiko arigato^.~**


	13. Fusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!**

 **Author's note: Untuk ide Sesshoumaru dpt menggunakan aura/youki-nya utk 'membersihkan diri' yg bakalan ngambil peran penting utk hub SessKag di fic ini bukan punya gw tapi milik Angelhart di ficnya yg berjudul 'The Day After Tomorrow', dia adalah author yang paling ramah yang gw kenal di fandom Inuyasha. Sekali lagi, gw cuma meminjam ide itu dengan seijinnya.  
**

 **Warnings : Bersiap-siaplah sedikit bingung krn kita akan menyelam ke dalam 'otak' karakter utama. Gw yakin awal chapter ini bakalan bikin alis reader-san berkerut, untuk para reader yang kenal dengan Sybil pasti ngerti dan bagi yg gak kenal Sybil Isabel Dorset tetap bertahan baca hingga akhir chapter krn akan ada sedikit penjelasan di end notes.**

* * *

Wanita itu berdiri disana penuh penantian, rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai indah tertimpa sinar matahari lembut. Kimono biru panjang hingga mata kaki memeluk tubuh indahnya, bulu mata yang lentik dan alis yang lebat berjajar indah membingkai matanya yang besar. Kagome berdiri diambang pintu di bangunan besar yang menyerupai istana yang dimiliki oleh Takigawa, istana itu sangat megah dihiasi dengan kolam dan kebun bunga. Perbedaan besar antara istana itu dan milik Takigawa terletak pada penghuninya, hanya ada satu penghuni di istana itu, dialah Kagome yang rapuh.

Istana itu adalah lambang dari alam bawah sadar Kagome, mata Kagome memandang hanyou yang berjalan di kejauhan. Rambut sang hanyou yang dikuncir kuda tinggi berayun kekanan dan kekiri dengan gerakan yang seakan menghipnotis. Hanyou yang mengenakan kimono biru tua dengan panjang sampai pertengahan paha berjalan dengan langkah mantap dan tegap kearahnya, lengkap dengan sebuah seringaian di wajah. Tangan Kagome mulai dingin, kedua kakinya mulai menolak untuk tetap tegak menumpu tubuhnya. Dia akan menghadapi hanyou yang menolongnya, secara langsung. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, dia akan menghadapi dirinya sendiri.

Bertahun-tahun lamanya dia tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan bangunan tempatnya tinggal, tempat dimana semua kenyamanan, ketenangan, dan kedamaian berasal. Bangunan yang bertempat di sudut jauh terdalam pikirannya yang tidak akan tersentuh oleh delusi yang akan mencemarinya. Bangunan itu menjadi tempatnya tinggal semenjak kematian ibunya, kehidupan keras yang menghantam hanyou kecil di hutan penuh dengan youkai hanya seperti bulu angsa yang menyentuh kulitnya bila dibandingkan dengan menyaksikan kematian sang ibunda tercinta secara tragis. Kagome kecil yang polos tidak kuat menerima kenyataan, dengan itu dia memecahkan dirinya sendiri.

Ribuan hari dihabiskan Kagome hanya menjadi penonton dari salah satu jendela besar atau dari beranda istana, tidak ada satupun kejadian yang telah 'hanyou tangguh' itu lalui tidak dia ketahui. Kagome selalu berada disana, mengawasi bagian dirinya, hanyou yang tangguh menantang bahaya dan menggoda kematian. Langkah besar pertama Kagome yang rapuh keluar dan memimpin tubuhnya sendiri adalah setelah kematiannya melawan Kuroichi. Bila tidak karena Tenseiga milik Sesshoumaru dia pasti telah mati terkubur di dalam dirinya sendiri, dia akan mati hanya menjadi alter yang terkucil, bukan sebagai si pribadi utama.

Semenjak itulah Kagome rapuh mulai mengambil alih tubuh mereka 'sesekali'. Beruntungnya, diantara dia dan alter ego yang dimiliki saling mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain. Walau fakta itu tidak mengaburkan kenyataan 'waktu kosong' dan hilang ingatan yang harus dialami oleh alter ego miliknya 'sang hanyou' semakin mempertebal ketidakpuasan hanyou yang tangguh itu kepadanya sebagai pribadi utama. Hanyou tangguh itulah yang selama ini melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan, yaitu bangkit berdiri menantang bukit terjal nan curam bernama takdir yang getir.

Setidak-tidaknya dengan saling mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain sang hanyou sebagai alter egonya akan dapat menerima usul 'perdamaian' yang diajukan dengan sedikit lebih mudah, pikir Kagome rapuh berusaha untuk optimis.

Hanyou itu hanya berjarak dua langkah darinya "Kau kembali" ucap Kagome lembut.

Rambutnya yang dikuncir tinggi terombang-ambing oleh angin yang cukup keras, mata sang hanyou menatap nanar perempuan lembut dihadapannya. Matanya meneliti gadis yang dulu diacuhkannya, karena menurutnya, Kagome adalah gadis rapuh yang hanya bisa meratapi nasib. Lantaran hal itu itulah dia yang mengambil alih tanduk kepemimpinan, dan menguasai tubuhnya. Dia lebih tangguh, kuat, dia tidak merasakan kesedihan sama sekali, tidak mempunyai ketakutan akan apapun, dialah yang membantu Kagome melalui tahun-tahun yang berat di masa kecil hingga saat ini.

"Tidak ada lagi yang kuinginkan saat ini" dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "Selain dia" imbuh sang hanyou.

Kagome mengerti yang dimaksud dengan hanyou pelindungnya dengan 'dia' adalah Sesshoumaru, "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Kagome.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mati!" jawabnya dengan kasar, dia tahu maksud Kagome. Dia selalu berpikir dengan kembali bersatu dengan Kagome rapuh sebagai pribadi utama dia akan mati dan menghilang begitu saja.

Dia adalah 'hanyou yang tangguh' dia tidak tercipta untuk mencinta, tujuannya adalah bertahan hidup untuk membalaskan dendam. Dendam telah terbalas, dan kini dia hampa. Setelah 'mereka berdua' mengecap kematian, sang hanyou telah melemah. Karena itu Kagome yang rapuh berkali-kali berhasil mengambil tubuh dan membuatnya terkurung di dalam istana yang dikelilingi oleh pagar tinggi yang menyiksanya. Sang hanyou tidak tahan untuk terus terkurung, dia tidak mau terpinggirkan, tapi dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Sesshoumaru disaat bersamaan.

Kagome tersenyum lembut "Kau tidak akan mati" matanya menatap hangat kepada hanyou yang sedang dilanda kebimbangan itu "Akupun tidak mau mati. Kita tidak akan mati"

"Cepat katakan apa maksudmu!" seru hanyou cantik itu dengan kasar, kedua alisnya berkerut.

"Kau membutuhkanku, begitupun aku yang akan selalu membutuhkanmu. Bila kita bersatu kita akan menjadi kuat dan, kau akan dapat mencintainya" bujuk Kagome yang rapuh. Dia sangat berhati-hati memilih kata-kata yang akan terucap karena dia tahu 'dirinya yang lain' agak sensitif dengan usul yang dimilikinya.

Hanyou itu menelan ludah dengan kentara, telah bertahun-tahun dialah yang berkuasa. Dia yang mengendalikan tubuh ini, dia tidak ingin menyerahkannya begitu saja kepada Kagome yang rapuh. Tapi dia tahu, Kagome yang rapuhlah yang dapat mencinta. Sedangkan dia? Dia hanyalah sang penuntut balas dendam, dia tak ubahnya sebuah mesin tempur sekaligus pertahanan terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Kagome.

"Aku tidak ingin terkurung lagi" nadanya tidak lagi kasar namun sedikit melemah.

Kagome berjalan mendekatinya, lalu menggenggam tangannya "Kau tidak akan terkurung begitu juga aku. Tidak ada lagi tembok pembatas disana, lihatlah!" ujar Kagome.

Hanyou itu menolehkan kepalanya, dia membuktikan kata-kata Kagome dengan matanya. Tembok tinggi yang memisahkan dia dengan dunia yang indah tidak lagi berdiri dengan keji, tembok pembatas itu lenyap begitu saja.

"Menghilang!?" ucap sang hanyou tak percaya, matanya terbelalak.

Tembok pembatas itu adalah rekaan yang menjadi simbol dari dendam atas kematian sang bunda. Tembok yang terbangun dari dendam, kesedihan, dan kesengsaraan yang bertahun-tahun mereka bangun kini telah runtuh. Tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi mereka melihat keindahan yang terbentang tak jauh dari istana, padang rumput luas yang diisi oleh ratusan bunga yang merekah dengan berbagai macam warna itu berakhir saat menyentuh bibir danau yang indah dengan air berwarna kehijauan, di belakang danau berjejer dengan rapi pepohonan yang penuh dengan binatang-binatang kecil lucu yang berkeliaran.

"Sangat indah" kata sang hanyou dengan penuh kekaguman, lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk memandang Kagome rapuh yang masih memandang keindahan alam di kejauhan.

"Masih banyak keindahan lain seperti yang ibu ceritakan kepada kita" Kagome memalingkan wajah untuk melihat penjaganya selama ini.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, kedua biru keabu-abuan itu saling memandang dengan emosi yang campur aduk. Kedua-duanya mempunyai harapan yang sama, memulai sebuah hidup baru. Hidup baru yang terlepas dari perpecahan kepribadian, dan menjalani hidup dengan utuh. Tidak ada lagi Kagome rapuh yang hanya bisa terpuruk oleh ingatan pahit masa lalu, dan tidak ada lagi sang hanyou yang detak jantungnya meneriakkan dendam serta hidupnya yang bernafaskan benci. Kagome yang rapuh hanya dapat hidup dengan terseok-seok menggunakan hati yang telah hancur, dan sang hanyou hanya mengandalkan nyali tanpa memiliki hati.

Pandangan hanyou itu tertunduk "Apakah aku masih bisa melakukan hal yang kusukai?" tanyanya ragu, matanya terpaku kepada kedua tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman Kagome rapuh.

"Kau masih bisa melakukan semua hal yang kasukai, aku tidak akan mengambil apapun darimu. Hanya saja, kali ini kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama" Kagome memberikannya senyum manis.

Sang hanyou mengangkat wajah, dia menyeringai dengan jenaka, rencana-rencananya untuk membuat jengkel Dai youkai congkak yang disukainya masih bisa diwujudkan walau mereka telah kembali bersatu nanti. "Baiklah" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Kau bersedia?" tanya Kagome, suaranya mulai goyang karena emosi yang meluap, dia terharu.

"Kenapa tidak? Bila dengan itu aku masih bisa bebas untuk bersenang-senang" hanyou tangguh itu mengangkat bahu, kemarahannya kepada Kagome rapuh telah lama menyurut dan kini sudah lenyap. "Tapi aku tidak tinggal diam bila kembali terusik" ancamnya.

Kagome rapuh mengangguk lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal "Aku..." dia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menjadi pelindungku selama ini" ucap Kagome tulus.

Sang hanyou hanya menatapnya dengan kikuk, sebelum dia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Kagome menghambur kedalam pelukannya yang hangat kepada 'dirinya yang lain'. Pelukan pertama yang menandakan 'perdamaian' mereka, kedua kepribadian telah kembali utuh menjadi satu Kagome. Sang hanyou tidak lagi takut untuk merasakan kesedihan akan kenyataan pahit kehilangan seorang ibu, Kagome yang rapuh tidak takut untuk merasakan dendam dan amarah.

Dengan kembali bersatu mereka akan saling menyembuhkan dan menyempurnakan. Mulai sekarang hanya akan ada Kagome si hanyou, dengan bersama mereka hanya akan membuat sebuah pribadi yang kuat. Disaat yang bersamaan dengan pelukan itu mereka seakan tertelan oleh cahaya putih yang membutakan sebelum menjadi gelap.

~o~

Saat itu sudah lewat dari tengah hari, panjang bayangan mulai melebihi panjang benda aslinya. Sesshoumaru memperhatikan wajah wanita yang masih berada dalam dekapannya, kepala wanita itu bersandar diatas lengan kanannya. Matanya yang terpejam bergerak-gerak cepat, sesekali tercium kesedihan, ketakutan serta kebimbangan dari tubuh Kagome. Dan kini Sesshoumaru mencium bau asin air mata saat bibir wanita itu menampilkan sebuah senyum, membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya, tak lama setelah itu sang wanita diam tak bergerak.

Nafas dan tubuh Kagome kembali stabil, pelan dan teratur. Wajah tidurnya yang penuh kedamaian membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik, bau mereka yang bercampur di seluruh tubuh Kagome kembali menggodanya. Sesshoumaru menggeram, dia berusaha melawan dorongan di dalam dirinya yang ingin kembali menyarungkan kejantanannya di tubuh Kagome untuk yang ketiga kalinya, secara perlahan Sesshoumaru menarik diri.

Untuk pertama kali setelah lima tahun terakhir Kagome tertidur pulas, itu adalah tidurnya yang paling berkualitas di beberapa tahun terakhir. Kagome terbangun dari tidurnya saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bawah tubuhnya bergerak. Sesshoumaru menarik perlahan moko-moko dari bawah tubuh Kagome. Dengan terkejut Kagome bangun dari tidurnya lalu bangkit duduk, moko-moko Sesshoumaru sudah tidak lagi membelit tubuhnya.

Saat terjaga seluruh tubuh Kagome terasa sangat sakit, seluruh tulang dan otot-ototnya bagai menjerit, kedua matanya terasa perih. Penyatuan diri dengan alter yang dimilikinya bagai sebuah kejutan besar di otak dan seluruh tubuhnya, seluruh potongan-potongan ingatan yang selama ini dialami oleh hanyou tangguh, seluruh kesedihan milik Kagome rapuh, kini menyatu di dalam dirinya. Semua amarah dan kesedihan bercampur baur menciptakan rasa luar biasa aneh yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Tenaga di dalam dirinya bagai tersedot habis, Kagome ingin kembali merebahkan diri dan tidak bergerak untuk waktu yang lama. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk itu, tidak bila sekarang dia telah menjadi pelayan pribadi Sesshoumaru. Kagome mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, memandang sosok Sesshoumaru dihadapannya berdiri dengan pakaian lengkap, pelindung terbuat dari besi telah terpampang didadanya dan semua katana yang dimilikinya sudah bertengger di tempatnya semula.

Sesshoumaru memandangnya tanpa segan "Apa kau akan tetap seperti itu, wanita?"

Mata Kagome terbelalak setelah menyadari tubuhnya yang masih polos, dia segera menutupi dada dengan kedua tangannya dan menyilangkan kakinya. Disaat dia menyilangkan kakinya dia merasakan sengatan tajam rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dari daerah pribadinya. Kagome mengeluarkan suara merintih menahan sakit, seluruh wajahnya berkerut ditengah.

Kagome merasa sedikit marah mendengar nada bicara Sesshoumaru yang dingin "Apakah kau akan tetap menatap tubuhku seperti itu hah?" tanya Kagome dengan sengit, pipinya panas karena malu.

"Tidak ada yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelum ini dari dirimu, wanita" ucap Sesshoumaru sambil membalikkan badan.

 _Apa maksud ucapannya sih? Dasar youkai sombong sialan! Setelah dia mengambil kehormatanku, seenaknya saja berkata seperti itu._

Dengan kikuk Kagome memakai hadajubannya yang tergeletak di atas rumput, sebelum memakai kimono luar berwarna biru yang sudah tidak layak pakai, kimono itu sudah compang-camping karena pertempurannya dengan Takigawa. Punggung Sesshoumaru di hadapannya, gerak-geriknya masih seperti biasanya anggun dan berwibawa. Aliran youki menguar dari tubuh Seshoumaru, rambutnya terombang-ambing, sebuah gelombang tipis youki menyentuh ujung kepala hingga ujung sepatu boot hitamnya.

Seluruh tubuh Sesshoumaru kini kembali bersih! Kagome tidak dapat membaui apapun di tubuh Sesshoumaru dari aktivitas intim mereka barusan, noda rumput telah hilang tak berbekas dan sobekan kecil sisa pertarungan mereka di hakama putih Sesshoumaru yang terbuat dari sutra telah kembali seperti semula. Kagome menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, Sesshoumaru menyadari arti tatapan Kagome, dia memberikan Kagome pandangan yang berarti 'Jangan kau lupa, Sesshoumaru ini adalah Dai youkai'. Kagome mendecakkan lidah sambil melengos, dia tidak sudi melihatnya pamer.

 _Huh tetap saja dia masih youkai sombong dan dingin. Dasar, tukang pamer! Huh, tapi, mengapa tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Sesshoumaru setelah apa yang terjadi?_ Batin Kagome.

Kagome mendengus kesal dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Memangnya apa yang diharapkan olehnya dari Sesshoumaru? Perlakuan manis seperti kecupan kecil di kening? Ucapan cinta setelah berhubungan intim? Dia tidak bisa mengharapkan dari Dai youkai itu apa yang biasanya manusia tunjukkan kepada pasangan mereka setelah berhubungan intim seperti yang pernah disaksikannya dulu di hutan. Toh, dia seorang hanyou dan Sesshoumaru seorang youkai.

Lalu, apa sebuah permintaan maaf yang dia harapkan? Maafpun tidaklah cocok untuk keadaan mereka, karena diapun tidak menolak Sesshoumaru saat itu. Semua yang terjadi adalah kehendak mereka berdua, seharusnya tidak ada yang dapat dipersalahkan dan tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Lagipula langit akan runtuh saat Sesshoumaru mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya, pikirannya itu membuat Kagome menahan tawa.

Kepala Sesshoumaru sedikit menoleh, Kagome tahu bahwa Sesshoumaru memperhatikannya dari sudut mata walau sesaat "Apa yang kau tertawakan wanita?" setitik rasa penasaran terbaca dari suara baritone Sesshoumaru.

Kagome mengikat obinya dengan kencang saat menjawab sambil menggeleng kecil "Mm, tidak. Tidak ada yang kutertawakan" Kagome menggigit pipi bagian dalam mulutnya agar tidak tertawa.

Sesshoumaru tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kagome, tapi dia mengacuhkannya. Sesshoumaru mulai berjalan perlahan meninggalkannya, Kagome mengikutinya dengan langkah yang aneh. Wajah cantiknya mengernyit menahan sakit, daerah itu masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. Disetiap kakinya melangkah dihadiahi oleh rasa sakit yang menyengat di bagian pribadinya, perih yang kini dirasakannya sama sekali tidak dirasakannya saat itu. Dengan merengut Kagome memandang sosok youkai penyebab rasa sakit di selangkangannya. Sesshoumaru berdiri punggungnya terlihat tegap, rambut silver indahnya dipermainkan semilir angin, dilihat dari sudut manapun keanggunan yang dimilikinya tidak akan berkurang.

Pikiran Kagome berkelana dari Sesshoumaru yang berjalan didepannya ke Sesshoumaru yang beberapa waktu lalu berdiri dihadapannya tanpa satu helai benang pun. Jantungnya kembali berdegup lebih cepat dan lebih keras. Tatapan Sesshoumaru saat itu penuh dengan api gairah, membuat perut Kagome terpilin. Ingatan akan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya setelah Sesshoumaru menerobos selaput tipis kehormatan miliknya membuat bagian tubuh bawahnya berdenyut-denyut lagi. Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran-pikiran itu. Dia mencoba memikirkan rasa sakit yang menyerang daerah intimnya agar menghapuskan ingatan lain yang akan membuat dia lupa akan kebutuhan untuk bernafas.

Sesshoumaru menolehkan sedikit kepalanya saat degup jantung Kagome di belakangnya bertambah cepat. Dia tahu dengan pasti saat ini walau Kagome seorang hanyou dia pasti masih merasakan sakit, tapi Sesshoumaru tidak menyangka dia akan mencium bau kebangkitan lagi darinya. Tubuh bagian bawah Sesshoumaru sedikit menegang, mau tidak mau apa yang dirasakan Kagome mempengaruhi dirinya juga, mencium bau kebangkitan dengan harum seperti itu bagaikan sebuah panggilan untuknya. Bukan salah indera penciumannya yang jauh melebihi manusia, bukan salah ingatannya yang sangat jelas saat tubuh indah hanyou cantik itu terombang-ambing oleh gairah. Dia berhenti sejenak dan memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan diri.

Sekarang dia mengembara dengan Kagome sebagai pelayan pribadi yang telah memberikan mahkota paling berharga miliknya. Begitupun sebaliknya, Kagome jugalah yang beruntung mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menjadi yang pertama bagi Sesshoumaru. Kenikmatan fisik yang direguknya dari wanita itu diluar ekspektasi Sesshoumaru, rasa itu jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan saat dia melakukannya sendiri menggunakan tangan.

Iya, dia telah memuaskan dirinya sendiri menggunakan tangan setelah kejadian di gua di gunung Fuji, pusat dari mata air Hokkaido, hanya bermodalkan dengan ingatannya tentang hanyou yang telah dibangkitkannya dari kematian. Sesshoumaru mendengus, kebodohan kedua yang dilakukannya setelah memasuki usia dua ratus tahun.

Tapi keintiman pertamanya dengan Kagome sangat menghanyutkan, entah berapa lama waktu yang berlalu saat Sesshoumaru tersesat di surga yang baru ditemukannya. Dua kali Sesshoumaru menyemburkan benihnya di rahim sang hanyou, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda hasratnya telah sepenuhnya padam bahkan hingga saat ini, buih-buih gairah itu masih mengelilinginya.

Sesshoumaru menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan untuk meredakan pikiran-pikiran yang menurutnya hanya akan memperlambat, namun dengan segera dia menyesali tindakkannya. Dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam bau kebangkitan manis yang muncul dari Kagome tercium lebih kuat. Sangat kuatnya hingga bau itu hampir terasa di lidahnya, dia memejamkan matanya, berkonsentrasi untuk menahan diri.

"Argh, mengapa aku harus mengikutimu?" pertanyaan retoris keluar dari mulut Kagome.

Protes Kagome dengan cepat mengalihkan pikiran yang memberatkan Sesshoumaru "Karena kau pelayan pribadiku sekarang" jawab Sesshoumaru dengan suaranya yang berat.

Kagome mengangkat dagunya "Jangan lupa aku adalah penguasa wilayah Timur sekarang" nadanya penuh canda.

"Kau benar, penguasa wilayah Timur adalah pelayan pribadiku" pandangan Sesshoumaru masih lurus kedepan.

"Sialan kau" Kagome menggeram marah.

Sesshoumaru sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan elegan dan memberikan Kagome tatapan mengancam "Jaga cara bicaramu kepadaku wanita!"

"Bila aku menolak?" tantang Kagome, Sesshoumaru hanya menjawabnya dengan tatapan mematikan yang seakan mengatakan _aku akan membunuhmu, wanita._

Kagome terdiam, tapi mereka tetap saling menatap dengan kekeraskepalaan masing-masing. Entah bagaimana tatapan tajam Sesshoumaru yang ditujukan kepada Kagome itu malah membuat Kagome mengingat tatapan Sesshoumaru saat dia mengirimkan getar kenikmatan di seluruh tubuhnya dengan kejantanannya.

Tatapan Sesshoumaru yang mengeras, sinar matanya saat marah hampir sama dengan sinar matanya saat bergairah. Dan itu dapat dipastikan mengirimkan sinyal aneh pada tubuh Kagome, perut bagian bawahnya seakan melilit dibawah tatapan itu, dan pipinya tidak akan berhenti merona selama di bawah tatapan Sesshoumaru.

 _Sial, berhenti salah tingkah seperti manusia bodoh Kagome!_ Dia merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Pikiran Sesshoumaru hampir sama persis dengan Kagome, tapi dia berusaha membuangnya jauh. Wanita itu sangat mengganggunya, penampilan Sesshoumaru dari luar terlihat sangat tenang namun perdebatan selalu terjadi di otaknya. Apakah yang dia lakukan itu sebuah tindakan yang bijaksana? Membiarkan hanyou ini menjadi pelayan pribadinya, walaupun hanyou itu sekarang adalah penguasa Timur? Seharusnya dia membunuhnya demi penguasaan mutlak semua wilayah yang harus dia kuasai, tapi dengan menjadikan penguasa Timur pelayannya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat pengesahan di mata seluruh youkai bahwa dialah yang menguasai semua wilayah.

Tidak akan ada yang berani meragukan lagi, secepat berita tersebar tentang kematian Takigawa sang penguasa Timur, dengan cepat pula mereka mengetahui bahwa dialah sang penguasa tunggal saat ini. Dengan itu akan banyak bermunculan youkai-youkai bodoh yang mengantarkan nyawa dengan menantangnya. Bila saat itu tiba Sesshoumaru akan selalu siap, bertarung adalah kegiatan alaminya sebagai pemburu.

Kegiatan itu akan mencegahnya merasakan kebosanan, walau Sesshoumaru malas untuk mengotori tangannya dengan youkai yang kelasnya berada jauh di bawah. Pada saat itulah wanita ini akan berguna _,_ pikir Sesshoumaru. Itu adalah alasan yang dibuat Sesshoumaru kepada dirinya sendiri sebagai pembenaran atas penyangkalan perasaan yang mulai bernaung dihatinya untuk Kagome.

Mereka berdua memulai perjalanan dengan canggung, tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Bagian bawah tubuh Kagome masih terasa perih, sakit dan terenggang dengan tidak nyaman seperti 'benda' milik Sesshoumaru yang tidak manusiawi itu masih menyumpalnya. Mengapa pemulihan tubuhnya tidak secepat biasanya?

Kagome sama sekali tidak mengerti, sama tidak mengertinya mengapa dia rela menjadi pelayan pribadi Sesshoumaru dan telah membiarkan dia merenggut kehormatan yang dimilikinya sebagai wanita. Walau dengan catatan hidupnya yang kelam Kagome tidak pernah sama sekali memikirkan sebuah hubungan yang utuh dan normal layaknya youkai atau manusia pada umumnya yang 'dengan sengaja' mencari seorang pasangan. Pertanyaan kepada dirinya sendiri bagai sebuah angin topan yang berputar dan terus berputar dikeplanya, tak lama angin topan itu berpindah dan bergemuruh diperutnya.

Sesshoumaru berhenti sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan protes dari perut Kagome yang nyaring, dia hanya melihat sekilas melalui bahunya tanpa berkata apapun sambil terus berjalan. Berjalan dengan sangat perlahan seperti itu, sangat menyiksa Kagome. Dia merindukan hembusan angin yang membelai kulitnya, perasaan bebas yang dimiliki saat berlari dengan cepat sangat disukai Kagome. Walau sejujurnya Kagome tidak yakin apakah dia sanggup untuk berlari atau tidak dengan pedih yang menyiksa di daerah itu.

Disaat Kagome tenggelam dalam berbagai macam pikiran yang dimilikinya, disaat itu pula dia merasakan cairan hangat dan kental meluncur turun dan meluncur ke paha bagian dalamnya. Kagome berhenti di tempat, dia perlahan menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan mencoba menghentikan agar cairan itu tidak kembali mengalir keluar, tetapi tindakannya itu semakin membuat otot-otot di rahimnya berkontraksi dan cairan itu semakin banyak keluar dari tubuhnya. Cairan itu membawa perpaduan bau miliknya dan milik Sesshoumaru. Langkah Sesshoumaru terhenti, Kagome tidak bisa menjelaskan wajah Sesshoumaru saat dia berbalik menatapnya, raut wajah Sesshoumaru bagai orang yang terganggu, menahan sakit, tapi bergairah?

 _Bau memabukkan itu lagi!_ Untuk pertama kalinya Sesshoumaru menyesali kekuatan dari indera penciumannya.

Sesshoumaru menahan nafasnya saat bau tipis dan samar bukti perbuatannya kini tercium sangat tajam, Sesshoumaru bahkan bisa mengecap bau itu dilidahnya. Bukan Sesshoumaru tidak menyukai bau itu, andai bisa dia akan memilih untuk tidak menyukai bau itu, nyatanya bau manis gairah itu menjadi bau yang paling disukainya saat ini.

Bau khas dirinya dan Kagome yang berpadu itu mengirimkan gelombang tipis kenikmatan yang sama yang dia dapatkan beberapa jam yang lalu, fundoshinya mulai terasa tidak nyaman di tubuhnya. Yang ada di pikiran Sesshoumaru adalah dia harus menjauh, wanita itu harus menghilangkan bau yang membuatnya tersiksa oleh fundoshinya yang semakin terasa sempit itu.

"Kita berhenti disini sebentar, kau butuh makanan" ucap Sesshoumaru berusaha terdengar acuh sambil membalikkan badan.

Kagome mengangkat alisnya, sedikit terkejut dengan 'kepedulian Sesshoumaru' tapi dia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran dengan paha yang basah dan lengket. Kagome tahu dengan pasti Sesshoumaru bukan menyuruhnya untuk makan tetapi lebih untuk membersihkan diri dari semua cairan yang sudah mulai mengalir ke betisnya.

"Oh, baiklah" Kagome hendak beranjak saat dia teringat untuk menawarkan Sesshoumaru sesuatu sebagai balasan atas kepeduliannya yang tidak terduga "Kau mau sesuatu? Aku bisa mencarikannya sekalian bila kau mau" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Sesshoumaru tidak menoleh dan juga tidak menjawab, Kagome mulai terbiasa dengan sikap acuh Sesshoumaru dia mengangkat bahu lalu beranjak mencari buah yang bisa dimakan. Dengan perut yang sangat lapar dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menangkap ikan. Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu, sekembalinya Kagome ketempat semula dengan kedua tangan penuh dengan bermacam-macam buah dan tubuh yang kembali bersih Sesshoumaru tidak ada dimanapun sejauh matanya memandang.

Kagome berteriak menang dalam hati, dia duduk di sebuah batang pohon dengan kedua paha menempel tidak duduk menyilang seperti biasanya. Kagome memakan lahap buah yang dipetiknya untuk menggantikan tenaganya yang terkuras habis setelah 'penyatuan dirinya' dan 'aktivitasnya' bersama Sesshoumaru. Setelah perutnya terisi penuh, kantuk mulai menyerang. Kagome menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon dan meluruskan kakinya di dahan yang cukup besar tempatnya bertengger. Baru saja dia hendak menjelajahi alam mimpi, di saat suara Sesshoumaru mengejutkannya.

"Kita jalan sekarang, wanita"

"Sial!" saking kagetnya hampir saja Kagome kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari ketinggian dua meter. "Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku seperti itu bodoh!" bentaknya.

Secepat kilat cambuk hijau Sesshoumaru keluar dari cakarnya dan melecut batang pohon dekat kaki telanjang Kagome, goresan cambuk Sesshoumaru di dahan pohon itu meninggalkan jejak kehitaman oleh racunnya. "Sesshoumaru ini tidak akan memperingatkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya, wanita" ucapnya dingin tapi terkesan galak.

"Baiklah, baiklah, youkai-sama pemarah" Kagome mengucapkannya dengan nada jenaka yang mengejek lalu dia memutar bola matanya "Setidaknya kau memberitahu kita akan pergi kemana" Kagome merengut.

Sesshoumaru kembali berjalan, dia mengacuhkannya. Kagome yang jengkel diacuhkan mengikutinya dengan cemberut, ingin sekali dia melempari kepala youkai yang congkaknya mencapai langit itu dengan batu besar. Walau begitu Kagome tetap membuntutinya, bukan karena dia tidak mempunyai tempat lain yang dituju, tapi lebih karena memuaskan hati dan rasa ingin tahunya. Selain itu memiliki teman berpergian juga dapat membunuh kebosanan dan kesepian yang setia mendampingi setiap langkahnya.

Belum lagi Kagome akan mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk meledek Sesshoumaru, karena itu dia tidak ingin pergi, membuat Dai youkai dingin menjadi iritasi memberikan kepuasan tersendiri untuknya. Dia memang hanyou yang memegang kata-katanya, tapi bila dengan memenuhi janjinya saat bertaruh dan menjadi pelayan Sesshoumaru membawanya ke posisi yang sangat merugikan dia tidak akan ragu untuk melanggar janjinya. Kagome bukanlah orang yang dengan senang hati pergi ke neraka sekadar untuk memenuhi janjinya, bila itu tanpa alasan yang kuat.

Suara semak-semak bergemerisik sampai di telinga Kagome sesaat sebelum sebuah taring besar hampir mengenai tangan kanannya. Dia melompat beberapa langkah ke samping, diam-diam bersyukur dengan refleksnya yang cepat. Youkai besar dengan tubuh panjang seperti ular dengan gigi taring yang mencuat ke atas dan ke bawah keluar dari mulutnya yang melebar ke samping wajahnya. Youkai bermata tiga itu kini berdiri di hadapan mereka siap menyerang, Sesshoumaru masih tidak berbalik, dia hanya memandang sekilas dari bahunya sebelum melanjutkan berjalan.

"Lawan aku Sesshoumaru!" suara gelap youkai itu seakan bergema.

"Wanita" Sesshoumaru menatap Kagome dari balik bahunya, seakan mengatakan 'aku serahkan kepadamu'.

 _Aku benar-benar benci panggilan itu, wanita wanita wanita!_ benak Kagome.

Kagome menghela nafas, "Brengsek kau" teriakannya ditujukan kepada Sesshoumaru dan youkai asing kelas bawah, yang dengan bodohnya menyerahkan nyawa begitu saja.

Dengan sekali hentakan Kagome melompat melayangkan cakarnya, melupakan seluruh rasa sakit yang melingkupinya didaerah tertentu dan membelah youkai itu menjadi dua bagian. Kagome tidak habis pikir mengapa ada saja youkai yang tidak mempunyai akal sama sekali yang bisa digunakan untuk menentukan lawan mana yang harus mereka hindari, dan lawan yang mana yang bisa mereka bodohi. Kagome mengelap cakarnya yang kini diselimuti oleh lendir tipis berwarna hijau keunguan ke dedaunan dengan tatapan jijik. Dia menghentakkan langkahnya menyusul Sesshoumaru, dengan sengaja menampakkan ketidaksukaannya atas perlakuannya.

"Hei, kau" Kagome setengah berlari karena yang dipanggil tidak berhenti bahkan tidak memperlambat langkahnya "Mengapa kau..." kata-katanya terpotong.

"Kita akan pergi ke Barat" Sesshoumaru tersenyum tipis, tapi senyumnya itu tidak akan dapat terlihat dari sudut pandang Kagome.

"Argh, aku belum selesai berbicara be.." Kagome menahan diri untuk tidak lagi mengeluarkan kata kutukan bila dia tidak ingin terkena cambuk hijau beracun itu "Mengapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?" nadanya jengkel

"Kau itu pelayanku, wanita. Apakah kau lupa itu? Kau mau menarik janjimu?" tanyanya dingin, saat tidak ada jawaban dari Kagome Sesshoumaru melanjutkan "Silahkan, tidak ada bedanya bagi Sesshoumaru ini" Kagome berhasil menyusulnya, Sesshoumaru telah menghentikan langkahnya, kini mereka berhadapan, permata safir keemasan itu menatap Kagome lekat "Satu yang pasti. Tidak akan ada kehormatan yang tersisa lagi di dirimu bila kau mengingkari kata-kata yang telah kau ucapkan. Kata-kata atau janji yang kau ucapkan adalah satu-satunya kehormatan yang tersisa darimu"

Kalimat terakhirnya membuat muka Kagome kembali memerah, "Tidak usah menasehatiku, aku tidak butuh itu" sentaknya. Kagome berbalik berjalan mendahului Sesshoumaru agar dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah dan semakin memerah, karena malu dan marah. "Dan, dan jangan bicarakan tentang 'kehormatan' lagi!" nadanya sengit.

"Hn, kau benar. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi" nada bicara Sesshoumaru datar seperti biasanya, namun hati Kagome begitu tersengat dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

Untuk sesaat Kagome menangkap apa yang Sesshoumaru katakan itu sebagai 'Hn, kau benar. Itu tidak pernah terjadi'. Bila itu yang Sesshoumaru katakan Kagome akan berteriak di hadapan wajah Sesshoumaru sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya lalu menendang kemaluannya dengan sangat keras. Kagome akan sangat marah dan merasa terhina. Sesshoumaru tidak bisa seenaknya bilang itu tidak pernah terjadi, setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan, tapi tentu saja bukan itu yang dikatakan oleh Sesshoumaru.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi.." ulang Kagome, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Apakah yang dimaksudkan oleh Sesshoumaru adalah dia tidak akan membicarakan 'itu' lagi? Ataukah dia tidak ingin menyentuhku lagi_? _Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Memangnya hal itu penting bagiku hah? Seharusnya aku senang, ya kan?_ Kagome merengut karena renungannya sendiri.

Dada Kagome seperti teremas oleh tangan kesedihan yang tak terlihat. Mengapa dia sedih? Apakah dia bersedia dilecehkan lagi oleh youkai yang dingin itu? Kagome tahu jawaban itu dari teriakan hatinya. Jauh di alam bawah sadar yang dimilikinya ia mengenali apa yang dia rasakan tetapi alam sadarnya menolak keras untuk mengakuinya secara lantang setelah bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri dan tidak mempercayai siapapun atau apapun untuk bertahan hidup. Dia sama sekali belum siap.

Sesshoumaru berjalan sepuluh meter di belakang Kagome tapi dia dengan pasti dapat mencium kesedihan yang menguar dari Kagome, hal itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena dialah penyebabnya, untuk sesaat. Karena itu dia ingin menenangkan Kagome, dengan menyentuhnya secara lembut. Sesshoumaru mengusir jauh pikiran seperti itu, walau begitu Sesshoumaru tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membayangkan wajah Kagome yang merona merah oleh sentuhannya, bagaimana suara Kagome menggelitik dadanya saat membisikkan namanya. Dia ingin sekali membuat Kagome memanggil namanya lagi dengan nada penuh gairah yang sama. Kini apapun yang dilihat oleh Sesshoumaru dari Kagome selalu saja membawanya kepada ingatan tentang pengalaman intim pertamanya.

-.

Bulan telah merayap ke tempatnya di bentangan langit malam, taburan bintang telah berbaris rapi membentuk rasi yang indah. Malam hampir larut saat mereka berhenti di tempat yang cukup nyaman di pembukaan hutan, Kagome melompat ke atas dahan pohon besar sedangkan Sesshoumaru berjalan ke tebing jurang dua ratus meter dari tempat Kagome berada. Kagome mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, tapi otaknya terus berkutat dengan Sesshoumaru. Apa yang dilakukannya Sesshoumaru? Apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini? Apa yang dirasakan Sesshoumaru kepadanya? Apakah ada perasaan seperti halnya yang dia miliki. Kekaguman, rasa penasaran dan hasrat?

Apakah Sesshoumaru merasakan kegilaan yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan? Semua yang bisa diingat oleh Kagome sekarang adalah bagaimana tatapan tajam iris emas hangat itu seakan menelanjangi tubuhnya, membuat ratusan tulang kerangkanya berubah lembut seperti kue mochi. Kegilaan akan semua yang dimiliki Sesshoumaru seakan merasuki seluruh pikirannya, kemampuan otaknya untuk berpikir yang lain telah lumpuh. Otaknya hanya mengenali Sesshoumaru, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan Dai youkai itu.

Memejamkan mata percuma, membuka matapun sama saja baginya. Bila Sesshoumaru tidak berada di dekatnya yang ada dibayangannya hanyalah sosok Sesshoumaru yang sedang menggagahinya, saat kedua lengan kekarnya memenjarakan tubuhnya. Rambut panjang silver yang menjadi tirai di kedua sisi tubuh Sesshoumaru saat berada diatasnya, wajah tampannya yang berhias bulir keringat di pelipisnya. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka, nafas hangat Sesshoumaru yang menyapu wajahnya. Erangan dan geraman Sesshoumaru yang maskulin, membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Mata merah darah dengan iris biru menatapnya dengan tajam dan intens penuh dengan api gairah saat Sesshoumaru memenuhi rahimnya dengan cairan putih miliknya yang kental dan hangat. Dia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana cairan Sesshoumaru bergerak didalam perutnya, gerakan yang kencang dan menerobos itu seakan membasahi setiap inchi dinding dan membelai disetiap titik sensitifnya yang terdalam, mengirimkan sensasi yang membuat Kagome meraih gelombang tertinggi kepuasan bersamaan dengan Sesshoumaru.

"Argh, siaaal!" Kagome menjerit kecil. _Tidak diragukan lagi Sesshoumaru akan menjadi penyebab kematianku bila terus bersamanya, itu bila ada kematian yang disebabkan karena terus berpikiran mesum._

Dengan jarak ratusan meterpun tidak mengurangi kemampuan Sesshoumaru, dia dapat mendengar Kagome dengan jelas tapi dia memasang topeng tidak perdulinya. Sesshoumaru lebih memilih untuk memikirkan pernyataan Takigawa yang menyisakan tanda tanya besar, semua hal yang ia percayai mulai goyah. Dia harus mencari kebenaran, dia tahu satu-satunya youkai yang bisa menjawabnya. Walau menemuinya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya setelah seluruh tubuhnya telah dipenuhi bau Kagome, karena youkai itu pasti akan mencibirnya. Walau penampilan luar mengatakan dia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali tapi Sesshoumaru yang dingin sekalipun tidak pernah merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan ibunya semenjak umurnya mencapai ratusan tahun.

Malam-malam yang berlalu selalu dihabiskan Sesshoumaru dengan merenung, memandang langit yang luas tak terbatas yang dihiasi oleh cahaya bulan dan kerlip bintang dikejauhan. Tidak ada waktu yang dihabiskannya dengan sia-sia, dia selalu memikirkan beberapa langkah jauh ke depan. Tapi kini, setelah penguasaan wilayah telah berada di tangannya dia tidak merasa sepenuhnya puas. Tidak ada perbedaan baginya, Odachi yang telah diburunya selama inipun hanya menjadi pedang tak berguna, setidaknya untuknya. Ada satu kegunaan Odachi yang dia ketahui namun dia tidak ingin membuktikannya saat ini. Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya yang hampir abadi, Sesshoumaru tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan beberapa langkah ke depan setelah menemui ibunya.

Sesshoumaru hampir bisa melihat youkai yang bergelar sang rival terbesar sedang tersenyum sinis kepadanya dari alam lain, wajahnya seakan bertanya 'apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan Sesshoumaru?'. Selama ini Sesshoumaru selalu memandang remeh kesalahan mutlak yang youkai itu telah lakukan, tapi kini dengan kedua tangan dan lutut ditanah Sesshoumaru mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkannya. Emosi sampah menguasai hatinya, namun dia belum kehilangan kekuatan untuk menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan dengan sikapnya.

Dia tahu hanyou itu telah membuatnya lemah, tapi dia tidak bisa membodohi dirinya sendiri dengan berpura-pura masih memiliki hasrat untuk membunuhnya. Sesshoumaru memejamkan mata, menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Dia ingin merasakan ketenangan yang telah lama tidak dirasakannya, pergelutan dengan dirinya sendiri tentang hanyou yang menyita hampir seluruh perhatiannya lebih melelahkan bila dibandingkan dengan perkelahian manapun yang telah dilaluinya. Terkadang dia membenci kelemahan yang telah diturunkan oleh sang ayah kepadanya.

Gemerisik semak dikejauhan membuat sinyal waspada Kagome bangkit, walau dia tidak merasakan adanya aura youkai yang kuat dia tidak akan memperlemah penjagaannya. Di bawah pohon tempatnya bersandar, Kagome melihat sesosok mahluk hijau, kecil, pendek, dengan mulut yang mengerucut dengan tidak lazim, mata kuning besar beriris oval hitam memanjang mendominasi wajah anehnya, membawa sebuah tongkat berkepala dua muncul dari semak belukar dengan gerakan kikuk diikuti oleh naga besar berwarna cokelat berkepala dua memakai pelana. Mata ganjil mahluk hijau itu semakin membesar dengan pemujaan saat melihat sosok Sesshoumaru tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia berlari dengan kaki pendeknya yang menyerupai dua jari besar dengan cakar kecil.

"Sesshoumaru-samaaaa" teriak mahluk kerdil itu dengan suara yang sangat mengganggu.

Sesshoumaru diam-diam menghela nafas, sepertinya memang tidak akan ada kedamaian untuknya dalam waktu dekat.

Youkai lemah itu berlari mendekati Sesshoumaru "Sesshoumaru-samaaa" teriaknya lagi, suaranya mencicit dan pecah bagaikan tupai yang terjepit batang pohon besar.

Kagome yang melihat itu dengan segera melompat diantara mahluk itu dan Sesshoumaru, bukan bermaksud melindungi Sesshoumaru dari youkai yang sama sekali tidak membahayakan tapi rasa pernasaranlah yang menggerakkannya. Kagome berjongkok di depan mahluk itu lalu dengan satu tangan dia menahan kepalanya, membuat youkai aneh itu berjalan ditempat dengan gerakan yang tak kalah aneh dari keseluruhan penampilannya. Kagome menatapnya dengan seringai lebar, taringnya menggoda dari balik bibirnya.

"Lepaskan aku dasar kau hanyou rendahan" youkai itu memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya secara acak dari kanan kekiri tanpa satupun yang dapat menyentuh Kagome.

Dua kata terakhir itu membuat amarah Kagome muncul, tangan lainnya yang bebas terkepal geram. Bunyi ketukan kecil pada tulang terngkorak terdengar, kemudian youkai itu terlentang tergeletak di tanah dengan bukit baru berwarna kemerahan muncul di kepala hijau botak miliknya.

Sedetik kemudian dia sudah berdiri mengancam Kagome dengan tongkatnya "Apa yang kau lakukan dasar hanyou bodoh rendahan, jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu!" suaranya benar-benar tidak enak di dengar.

"Tutup mulutmu, kerdil!" perintah Kagome dengan kasar.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" perintah Sesshoumaru terdengar tegas membuat hanyou dan youkai kecil itu terdiam.

Jaken segera berlari terbirit-birit mendekati kaki Sesshoumaru "Terima kasih Sesshoumaru-sama~" dia membungkuk dalam, tapi kata-kata Jaken terpotong oleh Sesshoumaru

"Jaken, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" nada tuannya sedingin tatapannya, Jaken langsung gugup dibawah tatapan Sesshoumaru

"A-a-aku mencarimu tuanku, tugasku sudah selesai" Jaken menjawab dengan gagap.

Sesshoumaru sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghadiahi Jaken tatapannya yang mematikan "Hn, aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu mencariku setelah tugasmu telah selesai"

Melihat tatapan tuannya yang jauh dari senang Jaken semakin gugup "Ma-maafkan aku Sesshoumaru-sama" Jaken menunduk lalu bersujud di kaki Sesshoumaru, lama tak di dengarnya ada suara dari gerakan apapun. Dengan takut dan perlahan Jaken mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba melihat keadaan. Betapa terkejut Jaken saat mendapati bukanlah Sesshoumaru yang sangat dia hormati melainkan Kagome yang ada dihadapannya.

Seringaian Kagome yang meledek membuat amarah Jaken kembali bergejolak dia bangkit berdiri "Pergi dari pandanganku kau hanyou ren~" sebuah batu berukuran sedang menghantam kepala Jaken, membuat kata-katanya lagi-lagi terpotong.

Baru saja Jaken ingin menyemburkan lebih banyak lagi kalimat menghina saat dia menyadari sesuatu, dia membatu di posisinya dengan ekspresi yang membuat Kagome tertawa geli. Mulut Jaken menganga, mata anehnya terbelalak karena terkejut mengetahui bahwa yang melempar batu adalah Sesshoumaru, tuan yang sangat dipujanya. Dengan itu Jaken menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, dia tidak berani berbicara apapun.

"Aku tidak akan memperingatkan kalian untuk yang kedua kalinya" suara Sesshoumaru yang mengancam di kejauhan bergema di malam itu.

Dengan segera hanyou dan youkai kecil itu menahan diri, mereka hanya mengirimkan tatapan bermusuhan yang diakhiri Kagome dengan seringaian jahilnya. Kagome melompat dan kembali ke pohon tempatnya bersandar tadi, pertengkaran kecil dengan youkai bernama Jaken itu tidak akan menjadi yang terakhir bila mahluk itu kini ikut dalam perjalanan mereka. Bila itu benar maka Kagome merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya dia mempunyai sesuatu yang akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari memikirkan Sesshoumaru terus-menerus.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **E/N : Maaf kalo notes kali ini panjang, pake bgt. Tapi sebelum ada yang bertanya akan gw jelaskan**

Reader-san pada ngeh gak disini Kagomenya gw bikin punya 'Alter Ego' atau 'Kepribadian Majemuk'? Gw udah kasih hint hampir di tiap chapter, bahkan judul chapter 3 itu Alter Ego. Nah, di awal chapter ini gw sedikit ceritain tentang penyatuan kepribadian mereka lagi, setelah bertahun-tahun terpecah akhirnya mereka 'berdamai' dan bersatu menjadi satu pribadi yang utuh. Kenapa menggunakan istana tmpt mereka bertemu? Karena dalam pikiran 'penderita' MPD seringnya digambarkan sebagai sebuah rumah atau istana, contohnya kisah nyata yang dibukukan dari 'Pikiran Yang Retak kisah nyata dr Prof. Robert B Oxnam'.

 **MPD telah diketahui dari abad ke-17 dan semakin tekhnologi canggih semakin banyak terdeteksi. Walau masih jadi bahan perdebatan hingga saat ini, tapi banyak kejadian-kejadian nyata yang telah dibukukan. Multiple personality Disorder dalam bahasa indonesianya jg disebut kepribadian majemuk adalah orang yang memecah dirinya menjadi lebih dari satu kepribadian atau disebut juga Alter Ego. MPD biasanya disebabkan oleh trauma extreme yang diterima oleh fisik, psikis, dan seksual pada saat kecil. MPD lebih banyak diketahui diderita oleh wanita dibandingkan laki-laki. Sebut saja MPD sebagai 'penyakit aneh', biasanya si 'penderita' terkadang kehilangan ingatan (amnesia) saat kepribadian yang lainnya mengambil alih. Ingatan yang hilang saat 'alter ego' mengambil alih bervariasi, bisa jam, hari, minggu, bulan, dan bahkan tahun! Kepribadian-kepribadian itu bisa sangat bertolak belakang dari kepribadian asli si pemilik tubuh, kepribadian ganda seorang perempuan bisa berupa laki-laki dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Gak cuma itu kepribadian utama yang sehatpun bisa memiliki 'alter ego' yang memiliki alergi atau asma, mereka bagaikan dua orang yang bertolak belakang berada di dalam satu tubuh. Kepribadian yg lain itu dibentuk secara tanpa sadar oleh si pribadi utama untuk melindungi diri mereka, bisa dari fakta kelam masa lalu yang ingin dilupakan atau dari banyak faktor lainnya.**

 **Dari berbagai sumber.**

Untuk fic ini si Kepribadian lain yg dibentuk adalah si hanyou tangguh yang tidak takut apapun, sedangkan kepribadian utama adalah Kagome rapuh. Kagome rapuh ini mencerminkan sisi manusianya yang lemah namun berhati besar, dia tersembunyi dan hanya sesekali keluar mengambil alih tubuhnya. Bila pada kasus sebenarnya pengobatan utk MPD bisa bertahun-tahun dan didukung penuh oleh kasih sayang orang terdekat, dgn seenaknya gw bikin Kagome bisa sembuh hanya dengan berhubungan seks dengan Dai youkai super hot Sesshoumaru-sama, wew -_- gome. Fic ini bukan ttg MPD, fic ini hanya mengambil secuil ttg MPD untuk kepentingan seluruh cerita di BHT ini.

Kalo penasaran kalian bisa google dengan kata kunci MPD, Alter Ego, Sybil, Billy Miliigan, atau The Three Faces Of Eve.

 **Dedeqseokyu : Iya acem bgt, ampe bikin meringis hehehe...**

 **Amuto : Wah bener" Amuto punya sixth sense pas bgt tadi lg ngedit, maaf musim liburan dirumah agak ricuh jd baru skrg update, gome. Kalo ttg ending gw ga bisa ngomong skrg karena bakalan spoiler :)**

 **Tamiino : Cari tissu buat idung tuh, buat dua atau tiga chapter kedepannya xixixi *evilgrin**

 **Kimeka : Makasih, adegan yg terputus di Hokkaido spring udah kebayar kan? hehehe :D**

 **INOcent cassiopeia : Wah gw belum ngerasa pantas utk semua pujian itu INOcent, tapi makasih banyak sekali lagi ;)**

 **I accept criticism in a good manners, for all reader yang terus ngikutin BHT gw mau bilang minna saiko arigato^.~**


	14. Dawn Of Fate

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha!**

Warnings : Nothing, really.

* * *

Kagome berjalan beriringan dengan Jaken, kedua tangan bersilang didadanya, sedangkan Sesshoumaru berjalan beberapa meter didepan mereka. Kagome mulai jenuh mendengarkan ocehan mahluk hijau yang tidak berhenti sejak matahari mengintip dari balik kaki langit pagi saat mereka memulai perjalanan, hingga saat ini matahari telah menunjukkan keseluruhan dirinya. Semua ocehannya adalah tentang bagaimana hebat tuannya, Sesshoumaru-sama. Bagaimana dia telah lama menjadi pelayan Sesshoumaru yang paling dapat dipercaya dan diandalkan, dan berbagai macam hal lain yang menurut Kagome itu suatu bentuk pemujaan Jaken yang tidak sehat kepada Sesshoumaru.

Kagome memandangnya dengan datar, bagian pelayan yang paling dapat dipercaya mungkin benar tapi Kagome sangat meragukan bagian pelayan yang 'dapat diandalkan' saat pertempuran. Bila mendengar cerita Jaken, sepertinya Ah-Un yang dapat mengeluarkan ledakan aliran youki berbentuk api biru dari kedua mulutnya lebih membantu dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Sulit bagi Kagome untuk tidak meragukan hal itu bila melihat tubuh kerdil Jaken.

Kagome menghela nafas berat, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bukan jarak tempuh yang memberatkannya, berkilometerpun tidak masalah. Yang menjadi masalah baginya adalah dia tidak tahan untuk berjalan santai! Ditambah lagi suara Jaken yang membuat kepala Kagome mulai berdenyut-denyut, dan telinganya berdengung. Suara Jaken yang sangat mengganggu itu bisa membuat semua burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon terbang menjauh, anak burung yang hendak keluar dari cangkang telur melupakan niatnya untuk melihat dunia lalu kembali masuk ke dalam telurnya.

Jaken berjalan dengan kewibawaan yang dipaksakan, dia bertindak bagai seorang guru yang sedang memberi pelajaran kepada murid barunya "Sebaiknya kau percaya itu hanyou, Sesshoumaru-sama adalah youkai terkuat yang pernah ada. Suatu saat nanti dia akan mempunyai kerajaannya sendiri, dan aku akan menjadi penasehat di kerajaan youkai itu. Bila kau beruntung kau masih bisa tinggal disana sebagai pelayan~" suara aneh Jaken terpotong oleh Kagome yang menguap, menandakan kebosanannya yang tidak ditutup-tutupi.

Kuping Kagome berkedut-kedut setiap kata 'hanyou' yang diucapkan Jaken terdengar, tapi Kagome berusaha keras menekan dorongan didirinya untuk membuat gundukan merah muda baru di kepala Jaken. Dia memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas panjang dan dalam lalu menghembuskannya beberapa kali hingga keinginan menyakiti Jaken agar dia bungkam itu memudar.

Tingkah laku Kagome yang tidak mengindahkannya, membuat Jaken kesal "Kau tidak mendengarkanku hanyou" Jaken setengah berteriak, suaranya itu memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Dengan sudut mata Kagome memandang Jaken yang tingginya tidak lebih dari pahanya, youkai kecil lemah seperti Jakenpun memandang rendah dirinya hanya karena darah manusia yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Jaken benar-benar mewakili sudut pandang hampir seluruh youkai kepada dirinya yang seorang hanyou. Walau Kagome seorang hanyou, tetap saja dia lebih baik bila ditelisik dari sudut manapun bila dibandingkan dengan Jaken. Entah itu dari kekuatan, kecepatan, hingga rupa.

"Semua racauanmu itu membuatku bosan tahu" Kagome berkata tanpa memandang sosok aneh Jaken yang seperti campuran katak dan kadal itu.

"Dasar kau hanyou rendahan, kau sebaiknya belajar untuk menghormatiku. Aku adalah pelayan Sesshoumaru yang lebih lama darimu, aku adalah seniormu, kau seharusnya memanggilku senpai"

Tangan Kagome mulai terkepal, ingin sekali rasanya dia membenamkan satu jitakan di kepala hijau ganjil milik Jaken. "Argh, berisik!" ucap Kagome dengan nada sedikit kasar.

Dia telah mencoba berbaik hati mendengarkan semua ocehan Jaken tapi lama kelamaan kupingnya sakit juga, apalagi saat Jaken mulai mengucapkan dua kata yang tidak disukainya bila digabungkan dalam satu kalimat yaitu 'hanyou' dan 'rendahan'.

"Kau bilang itu racauan? Aku sedang mengajarimu, dasar kau hanyou ren~" Belum sempat Jaken menyelesaikan kata-katanya, disaat itulah Kagome sudah meletakkan cakar-cakar tajam tangan kanannya ke leher Jaken, tatapannya bengis.

"Sekali lagi kau mengucapkan hanyou rendahan, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu membenamkan cakarku ke tenggorokanmu dan menarik keluar pita suaramu lalu menggunakannya untuk mengikat moncongmu itu agar berhenti bergerak" suara Kagome berat oleh ancaman.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" suara Jaken tercekat. Matanya melirik ketempat Sesshoumaru berada, dia meminta bantuan.

"Dengarkan dia bila kau masih ingin hidup Jaken" suara Sesshoumaru seacuh sikapnya, dia terus berjalan tanpa repot-repot menengok kebelakang.

Kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Sesshoumaru bagaikan suara terompet kemenangan bagi Kagome, mengetahui Sesshoumaru lebih membelanya pasti akan membuat Jaken lebih teriritasi dan itu cukup memberi Kagome alasan lain untuk meledek Jaken. Kagome menyeringai lebar sedangkan Jaken gugup, bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai meluncur turun dari keningnya yang berkerut-kerut. Cakar Kagome yang mengancam mundur secara teratur dari leher Jaken yang kini menelan ludah dengan kentara.

"Kau sudah mengerti? Bagus" ucap Kagome sambil memberi Jaken senyum termanisnya. Jaken tidak membalas senyum Kagome, dia malah berlari mengejar Sesshoumaru yang sudah mulai jauh meninggalkan mereka.

Kagome mengerucutkan bibirnya, selain menegur Jaken tidak ada kata lain yang terucap oleh Dai youkai dingin yang kini menjadi tuannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin lebih sering mendengar suara Sesshoumaru yang berat, dalam dan terdengar... seksi?

 _Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Dasar bodoh!_

"Kita sampai" suara pecah Jaken membuyarkan lamunan Kagome.

"Sampai?" tanyanya heran.

Kagome memandang sekitar, ini bukanlah istana Inuyama yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Dari apa yang dijelaskan oleh Jaken, istana Inuyama yang menjadi tempat kediaman ibu Sesshoumaru itu terletak di atas bukit. Dan sekarang mereka berdiri di atas tebing tidak ada istana sama sekali, mereka hanya menatap desa manusia kecil jauh dibawah mereka.

"Ada suatu hal penting yang harus diurus sebelum kita ke istana Inuyama" Sesshoumaru menjelaskan dengan nada dingin.

Di bawah mereka terbentang lembah, sebuah desa manusia. Bukankah Jaken katakan tadi Sesshoumaru membenci desa manusia? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di desa manusia? Desa ini memang sudah termasuk wilayah Barat, daerah kekuasaan Sesshoumaru, tapi itu tidak menjelaskan apapun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang bercokol di otak Kagome. Dengan satu hentakan lembut Sesshoumaru terbang, Jaken mengikuti Sesshoumaru dengan mengendarai Ah-Un, lalu Kagome melompat mengikutinya.

Kagome penasaran dengan apa yang dicari Sesshoumaru di desa yang dipenuhi oleh manusia. Desa itu sangat sederhana, hanya sawah terbentang luas, pondok-pondok yang berjejer sederhana, tidak ada pasar besar, tidak ada bangunan istana yang berdiri tanda seorang pejabat atau orang terpandang tinggal. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pondok yang berada tidak jauh dari sungai kecil, di belakang pondok itu terdapat tangga menuju kuil.

Wajah Jaken murung, dengan enggan dia berjalan menuju pondok yang hanya tertutup oleh selapis tirai bambu itu. Sayup-sayup suara anak perempuan kecil bernyanyi terdengar dari dalam pondok, suaranya terdengar lembut dan mengalun dengan penuh perasaan. Kagome bagai tersihir oleh suara polos yang merdu itu, dan apa yang dinyanyikan malaikat kecil itulah yang menjawab pertanyaan Kagome.

 _ **Yama no naka**_

 _ **Mori no naka**_

 _ **Kaze no naka**_

 _ **Yume no naka**_

 _ **Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru**_

 _ **Jaken-sama wo shitanaete**_

 _ **Sesshoumaru-sama omotori wo**_

Kagome berjalan mengikuti Jaken lalu berhenti di ambang pintu masuk, dia menyibak tirai tipis itu saat suara nyanyian indah terhenti dan digantikan oleh pekik riang si anak yang bernyanyi lagu tentang penantian untuk sang tuan dan pengikutnya tadi.

"Jaken-sama, apakah kau kembali bersama Sesshoumaru-sama?" suara gadis kecil terdengar.

"Iya Rin"

Kagome melihat anak perempuan kecil berambut hitam lebat yang menguncir sedikit rambut di samping kanan kepalanya. Mata gadis kecil itu bulat dan besar, irisnya berwarna cokelat lembut, pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan sangat menggemaskan. Anak kecil yang disebut Rin itu menatap Kagome lalu tanpa ragu memberikan senyum manisnya sebelum pandangannya kembali kepada Jaken. Wajah manis gadis yang sedang menyambut Jaken itu bagaikan langit di musim panas, sangat cerah.

"Sesshoumaru-sama kembali datang untuk menjemputku" keriangan terpancar dari suaranya "Dimana Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama?" tanyanya antusias.

"Sesshoumaru-sama berada diluar Rin" jawab Jaken, anak itu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu berlari melewati Kagome.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-samaaa" panggil Rin saat Sesshoumaru sudah berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Anak kecil itu berhenti di hadapan Sesshoumaru, lalu memeluk kaki Sesshoumaru. Rin tersenyum lebar, senyum yang membuat kedua matanya hampir terlihat seperti terpejam.

"Rin sangat senang dengan kedatanganmu Sesshoumaru-sama" ucap seorang nenek tua berpakaian miko yang mendekati mereka dengan ramah.

Sesshoumaru hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban kepada miko itu sebelum beranjak. Kagome masih terpana ditempatnya berdiri melihat adegan yang ada dihadapannya. Seorang Dai youkai seperti Sesshoumaru yang terkenal dingin, menjauhkan diri dari manusia, haus kekuatan dan kekuasaan mempunyai kedekatan dengan anak manusia? Itu adalah hal yang amat sulit untuk dipercayai bila tidak disaksikan sendiri olehnya.

 _Gadis inikah yang Sesshoumaru sebut sebagai hal penting?_ Batin Kagome bertanya-tanya.

"Aku pergi sebentar Kaede-baasama" suara Rin bersemangat sambil melambaikan tangan kepada miko sepuh itu, tanpa diperintah Rin dan Jaken mengikuti Sesshoumaru dengan menaiki punggung Ah-Un.

"Ya nak, pergilah" Kaede mengangguk kecil sambil melontarkan senyum kepada Rin lalu tatapannya teralih kepada Kagome yang masih memperhatikan kepergian Rin, Jaken, dan Sesshoumaru dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka karena terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak ikut dengan mereka nak?" tanya miko yang bersurai abu-abu itu, dengan satu mata yang tidak tertutupi dia mengedarkan pandangan meneliti kepada Kagome.

Pertanyaan miko bernama Kaede itu membuat Kagome tersentak dari lamunannya "Oh, i-iya" Kagome mengangguk kecil sebagai ucapan terima kasih sebelum berlari menyusul mereka yang sudah jauh menghilang ke arah hutan di sisi seberang sungai.

Sesshoumaru, Rin dan Jaken berhenti di sebuah padang rumput luas di pembukaan hutan, disatu sisi padang rumput itu terdapat kebun bunga liar berwarna kuning dengan putik merah yang indah. Dari jauh Kagome dapat melihat Sesshoumaru berdiri seperti sedang berbicara sesuatu kepada gadis kecil disampingnya yang terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu berlari dengan kedua tangan terentang lebar sebelum menghamburkan diri ke bagian padang rumput yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang berbau harum.

Kagome mendekati Sesshoumaru, yang sedang memberi suatu perintah lagi kepada Jaken.

"Kau mengerti?" suara Sesshoumaru terdengar dingin.

"I-iya Sesshoumaru-sama, aku mengerti" dengan itu Jaken terbirit-birit pergi membawa Ah-Un melintasi langit.

Kagome menatap Sesshoumaru masih dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya, yang diperhatikan mengambil sikap tidak peduli sama sekali. Sesshoumaru berjalan menjauh dan mengambil tempat duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Satu kakinya yang tertekuk menjadi tempat lengan kanannya bertumpu. Kagome merasa bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan, sebagian kecil hatinya ingin mengambil tempat duduk di dekat Sesshoumaru menikmati keindahan dan ketenangan alam, tapi dia mencibir keinginan yang menurutnya konyol itu lalu berjalan mendekati Rin yang sibuk memetik bunga.

Rin memberikan senyum kepada Kagome, senyum tulus yang dapat menghangatkan hati siapapun. Kagome membalasnya, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku Rin, siapa namamu?" Rin menyapa Kagome dengan suara lembutnya.

"Rin" Kagome menyebutkan nama Rin bagai menikmati bagaimana nama itu bergulir dilidahnya "Nama yang indah" katanya dengan jujur. Bagi Kagome nama Rin tidak hanya indah saat terdengar tapi juga saat terucap, nama Rin serupa dengan penyebutan suara denting lonceng.

"Arigatou" kedua sudut bibir Rin terangkat.

"Namaku Kagome" jawab Kagome sambil memberikan tatapan menyelidik.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kagome ditegur dengan ramah oleh anak manusia, biasanya anak kecil yang melihatnya pasti akan menangis dan berlari ketakutan saat menyadari telinga anjing miliknya di puncak kepala. Tapi tidak dengan anak ini, Rin sama sekali tidak memberikan pandangan gentar melihatnya, karena itulah Kagome semakin penasaran dengannya.

"Namamu seperti nyanyian burung, cantik" ujar Rin dengan polos.

Kagome mengangguk kecil "Arigatou"

Perhatian si kecil Rin kembali tertuju kepada untaian kelopak bunga indah yang terhampar, sambil menyenandungkan lagu yang sama saat kedatangan mereka, lagu yang bermakna bahwa Rin akan selalu menanti kedatangan Sesshoumaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kagome.

"Aku sedang memetik beberapa bunga" jawabnya polos.

 _Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja dia sedang memetik bunga._ "Yang ingin kutanyakan sebenarnya adalah, apakah kau tidak takut kepadaku?" tanya Kagome lagi. Rasa penasaran semakin memluap didirinya.

"Mengapa aku harus takut kepadamu, Kagome-neechan. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" sejenak tangan-tangan gadis kecil itu berhenti, dia menatap Kagome dengan mata besar dan indah yang mencerminkan hatinya yang masih murni.

Kagome mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu mengangguk kecil "Kau boleh memanggilku sesukamu" Kagome berhenti sebentar sebelum kembali bertanya "Kau tidak takut kepadaku?"

Gadis kecil periang itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memberikan Kagome senyumnya yang tulus "Tidak" jawabnya mantap. "Kau datang bersama Sesshoumaru-sama dan Jaken-sama, itu berarti kau tidak jahat"

 _Benar, bila ada yang harus ditakutkan itu adalah kehadiran Sesshoumaru. Bila gadis kecil ini mengenal Sesshoumaru dan tidak takut kepada youkai dingin dan sombong itu, untuk apa dia takut kepadaku? Bodoh!_ Benak Kagome.

"Youkai tidak menakutkan, mereka hanya memakan manusia untuk bertahan hidup. Para bandit manusia lebih menakutkan, mereka merampok dan membunuh manusia lainnya tanpa alasan" gumam Rin.

Kata-kata Rin membuat Kagome tertegun, Rin bangkit saat tangan dan lengannya sudah penuh dengan bunga. Rin berjalan ke sebuah sumur tua yang sepertinya tidak terpakai, dia duduk bersandar di salah satu sisinya, diikuti oleh Kagome. Di tempat itu angin terhalang oleh dinding sumur yang terbuat dari kayu sehingga bunga-bunga yang dipetiknya tidak berterbangan. Pandangan Kagome kini terpaku kepada tangan-tangan kecil Rin yang menjejerkan bunga yang telah dipetiknya.

"Semua keluargaku dibunuh oleh para perampok, untuk beberapa lama aku hidup sendiri di desa yang sangat jauh dari sini. Penduduk desa tidak peduli kepadaku, bahkan saat aku beserta anak-anak lain diculik oleh Ongokuki mereka tidak berusaha membebaskanku seperti mereka berusaha membebaskan anak-anak lain"

"Kau menyaksikan kejadian itu?" suara Kagome lirih, dia seakan berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

Rin tahu apa yang dimaksud Kagome adalah pembantaian keluarganya oleh para bandit, dia hanya mengangguk.

Kagome sama sekali tidak menyangka kisah Rin sekelam kisahnya, dan mungkin lebih berat darinya karena Rin menyaksikannya! Hidup yang kejam tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Kagome tapi juga si polos Rin, diusia yang jauh lebih muda darinya saat dia mengalami hal yang serupa. Kebahagiaan Rin telah direnggut paksa, sama persis seperti dirinya. Rasa simpati dan empati mulai muncul kepada teman kecil barunya itu. Kagome merasakan dorongan didalam dirinya untuk membuat Rin merasa lebih baik, dia ingin membuat Rin bahagia.

"Ongokuki?" gumam Kagome, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu dari ibunya dahulu.

"Ongokuki, youkai yang khusus menculik anak kecil untuk dimakan atau dijual kepada youkai lainnya" Rin mengucapkannya dengan ringan, seperti tidak memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan objek yang sedang diceritakannya.

"Saat itulah Sesshoumaru-sama menolongku" suara Rin saat mengucapkan Sesshoumaru-sama penuh kekaguman, sama persis dengan cara Jaken mengucapkan nama Dai youkai pongah itu.

"Sesshoumaru?" nada tak percaya lagi-lagi bertengger di suara Kagome, dia tahu Sesshoumaru dapat mendengar percakapan mereka namun Kagome sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Hm" Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dia menoleh sekilas ke tempat Sesshoumaru sedang duduk bersandar, senyum merekah di wajahnya sebelum pandangannya kembali ke beberapa tangkai bunga yang telah dipetiknya.

Kagome mengikuti arah pandangan Rin, Sesshoumaru terlihat begitu damai saat ini. Seorang Sesshoumaru yang dikenalnyakah yang menolong gadis kecil seperti Rin? Baginya itu sulit dipercaya. Tapi bila Kagome berpikir lebih dalam, mengingat apa yang telah Sesshoumaru lakukan untuknya itu bisa saja benar. Sesshoumaru memang dingin dan kejam terhadap youkai yang menjadi musuhnya, tapi dia juga lebih dari satu kali berbaik hati kepadanya. Iya, itu benar, tidak ada keraguan lagi yang bersemayam dihati Kagome.

"Dan semenjak itu Rin ikut Sesshoumaru-sama, hingga beberapa minggu lalu Sesshoumaru berkata bahwa Rin harus tinggal disini bersama Kaede-baasama untuk sementara hingga keadaan sudah tenang"

 _Hingga keadaan sudah tenang, itupun yang selalu Okaa-san ucapkan bila aku menanyakan keberadaan Otou-san._ Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya yang getir dan kembali berfokus kepada Rin.

"Apakah kau suka tinggal disini?" Kagome mengambil satu tangkai bunga dan memutar-mutarnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Hai" lagi-lagi Rin mengangguk, "Rin suka tinggal disini dengan Kaede-baasama yang mengajarkan Rin banyak hal, walau Rin lebih suka ikut Sesshoumaru-sama, tapi Rin akan patuh pada kehendak Sesshoumaru-sama" jari jemari kecil Rin dengan cekatan menyusun tangkai bunga, tangkai-tangkai itu saling membelit kuat dengan bentuk memanjang.

"Apakah Kagome-neechan suka ikut Sesshoumaru-sama?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

Kagome tergagap "A-aku, aku tidak tahu" dia memalingkan wajah dari Rin.

Mendengar itu sudut-sudut bibir Rin sesaat tertarik ke bawah sebelum kembali membentuk senyumnya yang riang "Kau akan menyukainya nanti" ucap Rin dengan optimis.

 _Menyukainya? Perjalanan bersama Sesshoumaru ataukah Sesshoumaru itu sendiri?_ kata-kata Rin begitu menggelitik hati Kagome yang semakin berteriak lantang menyuarakan perasaannya untuk Sesshoumaru.

Kedua bahunya terangkat sesaat "Mungkin" jawab Kagome berusaha terdengar acuh, dia kembali menatap wajah Rin lekat-lekat.

Gadis kecil yang bernama Rin itu tergolong manis, garis-garis wajah yang dimilikinya adalah garis wajah yang kelak akan menjadi wanita cantik yang akan membuat para pria tergila-gila. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap manis dan lembutnya kepada siapapun. Rin begitu mudah untuk dicintai, sifatnya seperti magnet yang akan membuat semua orang mencintainya. Fakta itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang telah diceritakan oleh Rin, bagaimana mungkin penduduk desa tempatnya dulu tinggal mencampakkannya?

Pandangan Kagome beralih ke tangan Rin yang terampil. Dengan satu gerakan terakhir Rin membengkokkan kedua ujung rangkaian bunga itu lalu mengaitkannya sehingga menjadi sebuah lingkaran. Kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna kuning yang cantik menonjol dengan elok, tangkai bunga terjalin menjadi rantai dari mahkota bunga berwana kuning indah yang tak mudah goyah. Rin mengangkat mahkota itu setinggi wajahnya, matanya meneliti hasil karyanya dengan puas.

"Selesai" ucap Rin dengan keriangan khas seorang gadis kecil "Bagaimana menurutmu Kagome-neechan?"

"Menurutku itu cantik, sangat cantik sepertimu" ketulusan tidak dapat disangkal dari suara Kagome.

Rin berdiri lalu dengan hati-hati meletakkan mahkota itu di kepala Kagome yang masih duduk diatas rumput. "Akan lebih cantik bila Kagome-neechan yang mengenakannya" Rin tersenyum dengan jenaka.

Mata Kagome terbelalak untuk sesaat, dia terkejut tetapi tidak menolak. Mata dengan iris cokelat itu menatapnya dengan hangat, senyum manis terpahat dengan indah di wajah Rin. Gadis kecil itu seperti membawa kehangatan alami yang memancar dari hatinya dan menyebar kepada Kagome.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas dibenak Rin, ide yang menurutnya jenius. "Ayo, Kagome nee-chan" Rin menarik tangan Kagome, mengajaknya berjalan ke tempat Sesshoumaru berada.

"Tunggu" protes Kagome yang dengan sigap berdiri dan mengikuti Rin yang terlalu bersemangat, satu tangan Kagome yang lain memegangi mahkota bunga dikepalanya agar tetap ditempatnya berada.

Rin tertawa kecil saat Kagome mengikutinya berlari, dia berhenti beberapa langkah dihadapan Sesshoumaru. Nafas Rin sedikit terengah-engah saat bertanya "Bagaimana menurut Sesshoumaru-sama, cantik kan?"

Dengan sikap yang terlihat malas Sesshoumaru menarik sedikit wajahnya ke atas untuk menatap Kagome yang kini telah tersipu, rona merah menyebar dengan cepat di wajahnya. Sesshoumaru kembali menatap Rin dan berkata "Hn".

Mendengar jawaban dari tuannya senyum Rin kembali merekah, Rin menatap dalam wajah Kagome yang kini dihiasi selapis tipis rona merah muda. Bahkan Rin yang polospun menyadari ada ketertarikan yang tidak diungkapkan Kagome kepada Sesshoumaru.

Selain itu Rin tahu bahwa dia menyukai Kagome, walau pada pertemuan pertama sudah lebih dari cukup baginya "Tidak hanya Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama pun berpendapat kau cantik Kagome-neechan" rona tipis itu menebal dan menyebar ke seluruh wajah Kagome, dia menundukan wajahnya. Diam-diam Sesshoumaru tidak menyia-nyiakan pemandangan langka itu begitu saja, pemandangan Kagome yang menunduk dan tersipu malu dilahapnya tanpa sepengetahuan dua gadis itu.

"Ayo kita main Kagome-neechan" ajak Rin lagi, sambil menarik tangan Kagome yang masih dalam genggamannya.

Kagome lega keluar dari situasi yang membuatnya kikuk, ia dan Rin kemudian menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain permainan petak umpet, yang tentu saja sangat mudah dimenangkan oleh Kagome dengan penciuman dan pendengaran sensitif yang dimilikinya. Walau begitu, bermain dengan Rin tetap menyenangkan dan dapat membuatnya merasakan setetes kecil kebahagiaan masa kecil yang lama tidak dikecapnya. Tanpa sadar Kagome dan Rin saling memberikan kehangatan dari sosok yang masing-masing rindukan dan butuhkan.

Rin dapat merasakan kebahagiaan akan kehadiran figur wanita yang dapat dijadikannya sebagai panutan sekaligus sebagai seorang teman. Tapi bukan berarti sosok miko seperti Kaede tidak dapat dijadikan panutan oleh Rin, malah sebaliknya. Kaede adalah miko yang sangat perhatian, penyayang dan bijak. Hanya saja usianya tidak memungkinkannya untuk bermain dengan Rin seperti dia bermain dengan Kagome saat ini. Lantaran, para gadis kecil lain di desa belum begitu menerima Rin yang baru beberapa minggu tinggal di desa itu. Satu-satunya teman terdekatnya di desa ini selain Kaede adalah Kohaku.

Di desa itu hidup Kohaku dan kakaknya, dua bersaudara taijiya yang tersisa. Kohaku adalah pembasmi siluman yang sepaham dengan Rin bahwa tidak sepenuhnya youkai jahat dan tidak seluruhnya manusia itu baik. Kohaku sangat menghormati Sesshoumaru, selain itu dia dan Rin cepat dekat dan menjadi sahabat karena mereka sama-sama memiliki masa lalu yang tergolong tragis. Seiring waktu berjalan, mereka saling melengkapi dan menjadi pelindung satu sama lain.

Setelah puas bermain petak umpet, Kagome dan Rin berlarian di atas padang rumput tebal yang bergerak bergelombang bagaikan ombak di lautan saat tertiup angin yang cukup kuat. Tanpa kedua gadis itu sadari gerak-gerik mereka menjadi titik perhatian sang Dai youkai. Suara tawa mereka yang berderai-derai penuh kebahagiaan terdengar merdu di telinga Sesshoumaru.

Wajah bahagia yang Kagome dan Rin tunjukkan seakan menimbulkan riak-riak kecil di hati Sesshoumaru akan keinginan untuk memiliki mereka, dua orang yang telah membuatnya lemah, dua orang yang berhasil menyentuh sudut terdalam hatinya. Riak kecil dihati Sesshoumaru itu dengan perlahan namun pasti semakin besar dan berubah wujud menjadi buih-buih mimpi tentang sebuah, keluarga? Menyadari itu dengan segera riak itu ditekan Sesshoumaru agar menghilang, dia adalah youkai kejam dan dingin, perasaan seperti itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya.

Sesshoumaru memang tidak menyangkal perasaan dirinya kepada Rin sekarang, tidak seperti dulu. Saat ini Sesshoumaru ingin melindungi Rin, dia ingin membuatnya bahagia dengan caranya sendiri. Sesshoumaru menyayangi Rin bagaikan seorang ayah kepada anaknya. Tapi perasaan dalam bentuk lain yang menyusup di hatinya secara perlahan kepada Kagome hanya akan membuatnya lemah! Sesshoumaru kembali memejamkan matanya, dia mengendurkan rahangnya yang entah sejak kapan telah mengeras.

Kagome dan Rin berbaring di atas rumput menghadap langit, kedua tangan terentang. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal, sesekali terselip tawa dari mulut mereka. Kagome meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas dada kirinya, degup jantung yang kuat terasa di telapak tangannya. Debaran yang kencang ini terasa indah, dia merasa hidup. Bukan karena pertarungan atau selamat dari bahaya lain yang mengancam nyawanya tapi karena kebahagiaan!

Perasaan hangat yang telah lama tidak dirasakan Kagome, selain dari ibunya. Bersama Rin hampir terasa sama seperti menghabiskan waktu dengan ibunya, saat hanya ada kesenangan, tawa bahagia di dalam suatu permainan sederhana. Dia sangat menikmati waktu bersama Rin, dan ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak lagi waktu dengannya.

Kehangatan alam senyawa dengan kehangatan yang Rin pancarkan, kepada Kagome. Langit biru cerah, awan putih berbentuk acak bergumpal-gumpal tertiup angin secara perlahan merambat menjauhi kepala mereka. Bau rumput tebal tercium segar, semilir angin yang membelai lembut kulit mereka hanya membawa kenyamanan. Kedua gadis itu tersenyum ceria, merengkuh semua keindahan yang disuguhkan oleh alam disekeliling mereka dan keberadaan sosok disisi mereka.

"Kagome-neechan?" panggil Rin dengan nada manja.

"Hm?' Kagome menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata gadis kecil yang memakai kimono berpola kotak-kotak warna jingga dan putih yang dihiasi gambar gelembung di beberapa bagian.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" senyum percaya diri menghilang dari raut wajah Rin.

"Katakan apa itu" jawab Kagome cepat tanpa ragu.

Mata cokelat indah itu menatapnya ragu sejenak "Bolehkah aku, menyentuh telingamu?" tanya Rin takut-takut.

Sejak awal bertemu Kagome telinga berbentuk segitiga itulah yang memunculkan rasa penasarannya, selain iris mata Kagome yang berwarna biru keabu-abuan yang juga menyita perhatian. Rin ingin mengetahui bagaimana teksturnya saat dia menyentuhnya. Apakah sama lembut seperti yang terlihat? Telinga anjing milik Kagome begitu menggemaskan bagi Rin, membuat sisi penasaran anak-anak yang dimilikinya membuncah.

Mendengar permintaan itu Kagome terkikik dengan geli "Maaf Rin, walaupun aku mau sepertinya tidak bisa" ucap Kagome setelah tawanya mereda.

"Kenapa Kagome-neechan?" Rin menatapnya dengan pandangan merajuk.

Rin adalah gadis kecil yang pintar, kuat, dan tegar. Tidak biasanya dia merajuk, dia terbiasa tersenyum walau keadaan yang pahit menimpanya. Tapi berada bersama Kagome membuatnya nyaman untuk menjadi anak kecil yang sesungguhnya, dia berani bersikap sedikit manja layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya. Rin seperti menemukan sosok kakak di diri Kagome.

"Karena aku pasti akan menghindar secara refleks darimu Rin"

"Apakah bila aku menyentuhnya itu akan menyakitimu?" nada Rin menjadi khawatir.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Hanya saja, itu akan membuatku.." Kagome mencari kata-kata di perbendaharaan kata miliknya yang cocok untuk di dengar gadis polos seperti Rin, karena tidak mungkin dia memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya "Itu akan membuatku tergelitik, dan itu akan menyiksaku" Kagome tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, sentuhan di telinganya memang akan membuatnya tergelitik.

"Sekali saja" bujuk Rin sambil menatap dengan pandangan memohonnya yang tidak akan dapat ditolak oleh siapapun.

Kagome tercenung, dia menimbang-nimbang sesaat lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan menghela nafas Kagome-neechan, itu akan menjauhkanmu dari kebahagiaan" ujar Rin.

Kagome tersenyum "Baiklah Rin, kau menang" mendengar itu Rin memekik kegirangan "Tapi, satu kali saja ya" bujuk Kagome dengan nada yang hampir putus asa.

"Hai" Rin menyanggupi, dia membalikkan badan lalu berbaring diatas perutnya.

Rin menyeret tubuhnya sehingga dia bisa lebih dekat dengan kedua benda segitiga yang dibagian dalamnya berwarna merah muda dan dibagian luarnya ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus berwarna kehitaman. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menyentuh ujung telinga Kagome. Kurang puas, Rin mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu kembali memuaskan rasa penasaran dengan menyentuh kedua benda yang sekarang berkedut-kedut menunjukkan protes karena serbuan tangannya.

Secara refleks Kagome menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Rin, tawanya meledak. "Kumohon. Hentikan! Rin" suara Kagome penuh permohonan, tawa Kagome meledak. Rin menarik tangannya, dia ikut tertawa melihat Kagome mengelap sudut-sudut matanya yang berair.

"Kau harus menerima pembalasan dariku Rin" kata Kagome disela-sela tawanya.

Belum sepenuhnya tawa Kagome mereda, dia sudah bangkit dari tidurnya lalu balas menggelitik perut Rin tanpa ampun membuat gadis kecil itu mengikik geli. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, akhirnya mereka kembali berbaring di atas rumput dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, sesekali tawa kecil masih terselip keluar dari mulut keduanya.

Di kejauhan Sesshoumaru sepenuhnya terbawa dengan keakraban Rin dan Kagome yang dilihatnya. Melihat Rin membawa pikirannya melayang kepada ucapan Kaede beberapa minggu lalu sebelum keberangkatannya untuk menaklukan para penguasa wilayah dan pencarian Odachi. Menurut Kaede, diusia Rin seperti saat ini sebaiknya dia belajar hidup bersama manusia. Bila dia telah mencapai usia dewasa di beberapa tahun kedepan barulah Rin bisa memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di desa ataukah kembali ikut dalam perjalanan Sesshoumaru.

Saat itu hanya dengan membayangkan meninggalkan Rin saja berat untuknya, Sesshoumaru mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Rin lebih dari apapun. Karena itu dia menitipkan Rin hanya sampai dia telah menaklukkan wilayah, setelah itu dia akan kembali menjemput Rin. Namun sekarang keegoisan didirinya mulai luruh, Sesshoumaru mengakui bahwa berpergian dengannya bukanlah yang terbaik untuk Rin. Karena itulah Sesshoumaru telah membuat keputusan, dia akan memberi waktu bagi Rin untuk hidup normal bersama manusia lainnya. Dia akan membiarkan Rin tinggal di desa ini hingga tiba waktunya untuk membuat pilihan, tentu saja Rin tidak akan lepas dari penjagaannya.

"Rin" panggil Sesshoumaru dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin segera bangkit lalu mendekati tuannya itu, begitupun Kagome.

Sesshoumaru menjelaskan apa yang baru saja diputuskan olehnya, sambil menatap Rin lekat. Dengan segera mendung bergelayut diwajah mungil Rin, namun tak lama senyum kecil kembali kewajahnya yang manis. Rin menatap Sesshoumaru dalam-dalam seakan hendak membenamkan wajah tuannya di dalam pikirannya.

"Aku akan tunduk bila itu keputusan Sesshoumaru-sama tapi..." Rin meremas jari-jemarinya sebelum melanjutkan "Aku, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu Sesshoumaru-sama?" suara Rin meragu.

Satu alis Sesshoumaru terangkat "Katakanlah" ujarnya.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan melupakanku Sesshoumaru-sama" suara Rin hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

Sesshoumaru menatap lekat gadis kecilnya "Jangan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu Rin" tegasnya, dengan itu senyum kecil diwajah Rin kembali merekah.

Kagome terdiam disana, berdiri disamping Rin tanpa ada kata yang terucap, adegan dihadapannya membuatnya keheranan. Sesshoumaru begitu mencurahkan perhatiannya kepada Rin, sisi lembut Sesshoumaru yang baru pertama kali Kagome saksikan. Walau penampilan luarnya angkuh, dingin, dan kejam ternyata tersembunyi hati yang hangat. Tapi satu yang membuat Kagome sedikit bingung, Sesshoumaru menyayangi Rin dalam bentuk cinta seperti apa?

Jaken dan Ah-Un sudah kembali entah dari mana membawa dua buah bungkusan, salah satu bungkusan itu dia serahkan kepada Rin. "Terimalah Rin" ujar Jaken.

"Arigato Sesshoumaru-sama. Dan kau juga, Jaken-sama" ucap Rin, dia tersenyum.

Rin memeluk bungkusan itu lalu berjalan mengikuti Sesshoumaru dan Jaken kembali ke desa, lagi-lagi Kagome tertinggal di belakang mereka karena melamun.

"Kagome-neechan, apakah kau akan terus berdiri disana?" tanya Rin dari kejauhan.

Suara Rin mengeluarkannya dari lamunan "I-iya" Kagome segera berlari menyusul Rin.

-.-

Kini mereka semua berdiri di depan pondok kecil milik Kaede. Rin telah mengenakan kimono baru yang diberikan oleh Sesshoumaru. Kimono itu berwarna ungu dengan kupu-kupu kuning yang bertebaran di beberapa tempat dilengkapi dengan obi berwarna merah muda. Sedangkan kimono yang satunya lagi tidak kalah indah dari yang dipakai oleh Rin saat itu. Kimono yang masih terlipat dengan rapi itu berwarna merah muda dengan beberapa garis berwarna merah muda yang lebih gelap, kosode itu memiliki hiasan polkadot berwarna kuning dan gambar lentera di bagian bawahnya.

Sesshoumaru menatap Rin, lalu menangkupkan tangan kanannya dipipi kiri Rin, dan Rin menyentuh tangan kanan Sesshoumaru dengan tangan kirinya. Wajah Sesshoumaru masih datar seperti biasanya tapi tatapannya penuh arti. "Kau tinggalah disini Rin" suaranya tidak disangka-sangka terkesan hangat.

Rin mengangguk, senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya selama bertemu dengan Sesshoumaru "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" Sesshoumaru menarik tangannya dan memasang wajah tanpa emosi miliknya lagi.

Kagome dan Jaken berdiri di sana, menatap keduanya dengan canggung dan takjub, apa yang Kagome saksikan antara Sesshoumaru dan Rin membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Rin akan selalu menunggumu Sesshoumaru-sama" keceriaan tidak lepas dari wajah dan suara Rin.

Rin berpaling ke Kagome lalu tersenyum sebelum menarik Kagome ke dalam pelukan "Aku akan merindukanmu Kagome-neechan" kedua lengan mungil Rin melingkari lehernya, dengan kikuk Kagome membalas pelukan Rin. Satu hal kecil seperti sebuah pelukan ternyata membawa efek dahsyat dihati Kagome, dia merasakan ikatan mulai bertambah erat antara dia dan Rin. Dalam pertemuan pertama, gadis kecil bermata cokelat itu telah membuatnya menyayanginya.

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu Rin" bisik Kagome, sebelum menarik diri.

"Kau jadilah anak baik Rin" seru Jaken dengan suara pecahnya, Rin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jaken!" panggil Sesshoumaru.

"I-iya tuanku"

"Kau dan Ah-Un tinggalah disini menjaga Rin"

Mata Jaken terbelalak sangat lebar hingga mendominasi separuh wajahnya "Ta-ta-tapi tuan, a-a-aku~" dia tergagap, panik, terkejut.

Racauan Jaken terhenti oleh pandangan garang Sesshoumaru yang ditujukkan kepadanya. Jaken menatap Sesshoumaru dengan air mata deras yang bercucuran, tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya, tapi tidak berdaya lagi untuk membantah sang tuan yang sangat dihormatinya. Dia yang selama ini selalu merasa merasa terhormat menjadi pengikut Sesshoumaru merasa diperlakukan tidak adil, seharusnya dia mendapatkan peran dibeberapa wilayah bukannya harus tinggal menjaga anak manusia di desa kecil saat sang tuan telah berhasil menjadi penguasa wilayah mutlak.

Kagome mendekati Jaken yang tertunduk lesu dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua matanya "Keadaan belum aman Jaken, mulai saat ini akan banyak youkai dari berbagai tempat yang akan menantang Sesshoumaru, kau hanya akan menghalangi jalannya dalam pertempuran nanti bila bersama kami"

"Maksudmu aku lemah hanyou?" tanya Jaken berteriak. Kedua telinga Kagome terplester ke kepala untuk melindungi diri dari suara Jaken yang menganiaya telinga sensitifnya.

"Tu-tuanku, kumohon ijinkanlah aku ikut bersamamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menghalangi jalanmu, aku janji akan berguna untukmu, aku berjanji melakukan apapun yang kau perintahkan untukku Sesshoumaru-sama, kumohon" Jaken bersujud berkali-kali di dekat kaki Sesshoumaru, butir-butir air mata berceceran di wajahnya yang panik. Ditinggalkan Sesshoumaru adalah mimpi terburuknya, kebahagiaan sejatinya hanyalah melayani tuannya.

Wajah ketiga perempuan itu tidak tega melihat tingkah laku jaken yang bagai menghadapi hukuman mati walau dia tidak bersalah.

Rin mendekati Jaken lalu menepuk kecil pundaknya untuk menenangkannya, "Tidak apa-apa Jaken-sama, aku akan menemanimu disini"

Simpati yang ditujukkan Rin tidak berpengaruh kepadanya. Jaken tetaplah Jaken, air matanya semakin menjadi-jadi, tangisnya semakin bergemuruh kencang. "Sesshoumaru-samaaaaaaa"

Sesshoumaru tidak bergeming ditempatnya. Kagome mendecakkan lidahnya, ia kesal dengan sikap Jaken yang cengeng, tapi pada akhirnya dia berusaha memberi jalan tengah bagi mereka. "Menurutku biarkanlah Jaken ikut dengan kita, karena Ah-Un cukup untuk melindungi Rin, lagipula Jaken tidak terlalu dapat diandalkan dalam pertarungan" Kagome memberi usul.

Kagome tahu miko sepuh yang bernama Kaede itu memliki reiki yang cukup besar yang dapat melindungi Rin apabila ada youkai yang menyerang desa mereka dan apabila para bandit yang menyerang desa, mereka bisa mengandalkan Ah-Un yang pasti akan dengan mudah menghabisi para bandit itu.

"Maksudmu aku tidak berguna hanyou?" tanya Jaken dengan kasar.

"Tidakkah kau tahu aku sedang membelamu bodoh?" mendengar itu Jaken langsung mematung, mulutnya ternganga saat menyadari apa yang diucapkan oleh Kagome adalah kebenaran.

"Jaken-sama baka!" gumam Rin.

Kagome melayangkan pandangan yang mencemooh kepada kebodohan Jaken sesaat sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya "Hal kedua yang memberatkan menurutku adalah, Jaken bukanlah pengaruh yang baik bagi Rin. Kau tahukan bagaimana mulutnya terkadang merendahkan manusia atau mereka yang tidak sejenis dengannya. Dan juga, keberadaannya hanya akan menambah satu mulut lagi yang harus diberi makan oleh Kaede-sama"

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan Kagome" suara renta miko itu terdengar tulus.

Sesshoumaru memandang Kagome dari sudut mata, alasan utama Sesshoumaru meninggalkan Jaken adalah untuk menjaga Rin, tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagome tentang pengaruh buruk mulut Jaken yang selalu menghina adalah celah yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Sesshoumaru tahu Jaken tidak selalu memperlakukan Rin dengan baik, baik itu ucapan maupun perlakuannya, karena itu Sesshoumaru memikirkan ulang keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Jaken.

"Hn"

"Te-terima kasih Sesshoumaru-sama, aku berjanji akan melayanimu sebaik-baiknya, aku berjanji akan setia kepadamu, aku berjanji kau tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu ini, aku sangat.." Jaken bersujud dekat kaki Sesshoumaru sambil terus berkicau dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga tentang bagaimana bersyukurnya dia masih diperbolehkan ikut, janjinya untuk tetap setia, berguna, dan janji-janji yang lainnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan Sesshoumaru menganggukkan kepala sedikit kepada Kaede, menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Kagome melambaikan tangan kepada Kaede dan Rin yang dengan semangat membalas lambaian tangannya, Kagome lalu berjalan menyusul Sesshoumaru sedangkan Jaken terus saja mencium tanah.

"Jaken-sama" panggil Rin, Jaken tidak menoleh.

"Bila tidak segera pergi kau akan tertinggal Jaken" Kaede berucap.

Jaken mengangkat kepalanya, Sesshoumaru dan Kagome sudah berjalan puluhan kaki di depannya. "Tu-tunggu sebentar Sesshoumaru-samaaaa"

Kaede dan Rin menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat Jaken yang berlari terbirit-birit dengan kaki kecilnya yang pendek.

-.

Mereka bertiga telah kembali berjalan di hutan, Sesshoumaru dan Kagome berjalan beriringan. Jaken berjalan jauh dibelakang mereka, kaki-kaki kecilnya lelah setelah berlari lantaran dia jauh tertinggal. Kagome menyenandungkan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Rin, lagu penantian. Sesshoumaru menatap Kagome dari sudut matanya, bau kebahagiaan menguar dari tubuh Kagome, kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya semakin mempermanis bau khas tubuhnya.

"Aku menyukai lagu itu" ucap Kagome dengan jenaka. Sesshoumaru tidak meresponsnya, tapi Kagome tahu sebenarnya dia memperhatikan. "Rin mempunyai suara yang indah, sangat menggemaskan. Kepribadiannya, wajahnya, segala hal di dirinya begitu membuatnya mudah untuk dicintai. Empat atau lima tahun kedepan dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik"

Sesshoumaru menolehkan kepalanya "Apa maksud perkataanmu sebenarnya?"

"Aku menyukai Rin. Aku tidak percaya penduduk desa tempatnya lahir begitu kejam kepadanya" alisnya bertautan "Rin pantas bahagia, dan aku rasa dia akan menjadi pasanganmu yang sepadan" jawab Kagome polos.

Hening sesaat.

"Menggelikan" Sesshoumaru kembali menatap ke hutan didepannya.

"Bukankah itu apa yang mereka namakan dengan 'kemurnian cinta'?" Kagome balik bertanya tentang apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak melihat interaksi antara Sesshoumaru dan Rin.

Apa yang diutarakan oleh Kagome membuat Sesshoumaru merenung. Pada awalnya dia tidak pernah terpikir untuk menyayangi manusia, sejak bertemu Rin dia tidak bisa menyangkal. Ada sesuatu didiri gadis kecil itu yang seakan mencegahnya untuk membuang Rin begitu saja dari pikirannya, ada ikatan antara dirinya dan Rin yang tidak akan dapat terputus.

Sesshoumaru peduli pada Rin dan ingin melindunginya tapi tidak untuk mencintainya seperti manusia kebanyakan di zaman itu yang memperistri perempuan sejak umur mereka belum mencapai tiga ribu hari. Tidak, dia menyayangi Rin sebagai anak yang ada dalam perlindungannya. Hubungan mereka bagaikan ayah dan anak yang tidak sedarah. Memikirkan dirinya menyentuh Rin seperti kekasih membuat sebagian dirinya terganggu, dengan segera Sesshoumaru membuang jauh pikiran itu.

"Hentikan omong kosong itu! Jangan samakan Sesshoumaru ini dengan manusia" hardik Sesshoumaru.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau menyayangi Rin dalam bentuk lain" Kagome menghela nafas, "Aku memang tidak setuju dengan alasan para manusia yang memperistri gadis kecil yang bahkan belum menyentuh usia suburnya, mereka bagaikan serigala yang menyamar menjadi penggembala. Berkedok pria baik-baik lalu melahap sang gadis polos, beralasan kemurnian cinta mereka membenarkan tingkah mereka yang 'sakit' menurutku"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sesshoumaru, Jaken terlalu jauh dibelakang mereka untuk ikut berbicara.

Satu pertanyaan berkelebat diotak Sesshoumaru, dengan segera dia menyuarakannya "Mengapa kau peduli pada siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku?" permata safir emas itu menatapnya penasaran.

"A-aku tidak.." Kagome tergagap, ia tidak bisa menyangkal dan tidak bisa menjawab.

Wajah Kagome yang terkejut dan kedua pipinya yang merona menggelitik Sesshoumaru untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Apakah kau akan senang mengetahui hal itu?" suaranya masih datar.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Kagome menjawab "Tidak! Ma-maksudku, aku tidak peduli" Kagome memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mengapa kau gugup?" tanya Sesshoumaru, sedikit mendesak.

"Aku tidak gugup brengsek" jawab Kagome sengit.

Langkahnya terhenti, amarah Sesshoumaru terpancing oleh kata terakhir yang Kagome ucapkan. Tangan kiri Sesshoumaru mencengkram erat lengan kanan Kagome menariknya hingga membentur pelindung besi didadanya. "Jaga kata-katamu!"

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Kagome sedari tadi tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. Setelah berbicara panjang lebar barulah dia menyadari ada kata-kata yang hilang dari Sesshoumaru, itulah yang mengganjal hatinya. Kata 'hanyou' yang biasa Sesshoumaru alamatkan kepadanya tidak hadir sejak mereka berkunjung ke desa tempat Rin tinggal. Dia yakin belum mendengarnya dari Sesshoumaru, sebutan hanyou hanya diterimanya dari Jaken. Bila itu benar, apa artinya itu?

Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi, hangat nafas Sesshoumaru membelai wajah Kagome, pandangannya terpaku kepada bibir Sesshoumaru yang bergerak-gerak saat memperingatkannya. Cengkraman Sesshoumaru yang kuat cukup membuatnya meringis menahan sakit, tapi tidak hanya rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kagome tetapi juga letupan hasrat. Sesshoumaru menyadari arah pandangan Kagome yang tertuju kebibirnya, dengan perlahan Sesshoumaru menjauhkan diri dan melepaskan cengkaramannya pada lengan Kagome.

Pada saat cengkramannya lepas itulah suara kain robek terdengar. Kain di lengan kimono Kagome yang melewati banyak pertempuran telah merapuh, cakar Sesshoumaru yang tidak sengaja menggoresnya telah merobeknya. Kini ada lubang baru panjang melintang di lengan kimono yang dipakainya, Kagome merengut memandangi lengan kanannya yang tidak tertutupi lagi.

Sesshoumaru berdiri menjauh dari Kagome "Jaken" panggil Sesshoumaru.

Youkai hijau kecil itu segera berlari, dengan terengah-engah dia mendekati Sesshoumaru. "I-iya tuanku"

"Berikan kepadanya" ucap Sesshoumaru sambil lalu.

"Ba-baik tuanku" Jaken memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Kagome.

Kagome menerima bungkusan sama persis seperti yang Rin terima tadi, dengan hati-hati Kagome membukanya. Isinya adalah kimono berwarna dominan putih dengan bunga sakura yang tergambar di ujung lengan berwarna merah muda, kimono itu terasa begitu halus saat dia menyentuhnya. Kimono itu mirip dengan yang dikenakan oleh Sesshoumaru, yang membedakan hanyalah corak bunga sakura diujung lengan yang berwarna merah muda dan obi yang berwarna merah tua.

"Pakailah!" seru Sesshoumaru.

"Mm" Kagome mengangguk kecil "Arigatou" tangannya sedikit bergetar saat membentangkan kimono terindah yang pernah dipegang olehnya.

Dengan bersemangat Kagome menghilang dibalik semak-semak rimbun dan pohon besar, lalu kembali muncul setelah selesai memakai kimono barunya. Panjang kimono itu menyentuh mata kakinya, obi berwarna merah melilit pinggang rampingnya. Kimono itu begitu pas memeluk tubuh indahnya, warna lembut kimono itu semakin menonjolkan warna biru keabu-abuan iris matanya.

"Dan terima kasih kepadamu juga Jaken" Kagome tersenyum, Jaken mengangguk lemah.

"Aku sangat menyukainya" Kagome menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum menatap iris emas Sesshoumaru lalu bertanya "Tapi, bisakah aku memotong panjangnya? Akan sulit bagiku untuk bertarung dengan panjang kimono seperti ini" tangan Kagome menelusuri kimono yang memeluk bagian pahanya.

Tanpa Kagome sadari Sesshoumaru memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, sekecil apapun. Keceriaan yang mempercantik wajah Kagome saat memakai kimono itu, bagaimana dia merengut saat mengatakan kesulitannya bertarung dengan pakaian barunya, dan tangan Kagome saat menelusuri pahanya membuat pikiran Sesshoumaru ikut menjelajah. Sesshoumaru membayangkan tangannyalah yang bergerak diatas bahan lembut itu, bukan tangan Kagome. Baru saja Kagome akan membenamkan salah satu cakar di kimononya saat suara dalam Sesshoumaru terdengar.

"Kau tidak akan bertarung" jawab Sesshoumaru sambil beranjak pergi, dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan elegan, meninggalkan Kagome yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Tangan Kagome terhenti, dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap punggung Sesshoumaru yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Kagome menarik mundur cakarnya dari kimono pemberian Sesshoumaru, dengan langkah kecil dia mulai berjalan dengan pertanyaan baru yang bermunculan. _Aku tidak akan bertarung? Apakah yang baru saja aku dengar itu benar? Apakah itu berarti, Sesshoumarulah yang akan melindungiku?_

 ** _~.~_**

* * *

 **End Notes : Minna-san sebelumnya gw mau minta maaf karena minggu depan BHT gak akan posting. Kesehatan yang memburuk sama sekali ga ngebantu untuk nulis, belum lagi musim liburan yang bikin rumah gw jadi penuh dengan keponakan. Gome, moga kalian ngerti.**

 **Di zaman feudal hal yang lumrah bagi masyarakat Jepang untuk memperistri perempuan yang masih 'kecil', bila ditanya 'kenapa menikahi gadis kecil?' mereka akan bertanya balik 'mengapa tidak?' Karena mereka menganggap itu suatu bentuk dari 'kemurnian cinta'. Tapi, balik lagi itu zaman feudal loh;)**

 **Youkai Ongokuki yang nyulik Rin ada di episode 160-an, yg ada master Ungai (biksu pembasmi youkai).**

 ** **Gw suka nyanyian Rin yang ini, suaranya imut bgt (yang dub Jepang).** Ini arti nyanyian Rin yang ada di anime InuYasha episode 70 berapaaa gitu lupa, hehe.  
**

 _ **In the mountain**_

 _ **In the forest**_

 _ **In the wind**_

 _ **In a dream**_

 _ **Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?**_

 _ **With an ally like Jaken-sama**_

 _ **I will wait alone until you come**_

 _ **Sesshoumaru-sama please return**_

 _ **...**_

 **Thanks to**

 **Amuto : Fic InupapaxKagome akan di posting setelah BHT selesai, kemungkinan besar BHT tinggal 6/7 chapter lagi, gomen sai Amuto:)**

 **Tamiino : Bukan penulis beneran kok, cuma orang awam yang suka ngayal doang, hehe. Tapi makasih banyak, moga gw bisa terus menuhin ekspektasi Tami^^.**

 **Kimeka : Domo arigatou Kimeka. Hamil gak yaa... hehe, moga Kimeka terus ngikutin BHT biar tau jawabannya, gak lama lagi kok :D**

 **Dedeqseokyu : Iya, di animanga emang si Sesshou suka ngelemparin Jaken pake batu, bikin ngakak XD**

 **Azuma Sarafine : Wah ngerasa tersanjung BHT jd fic InuYasha pertama yg dibaca, makasih. Penggambaran Kagome yang bermata biru sebenernya gampang kalo liat cover manga-nya (gw pribadi lebih suka manga Inuyasha). Kalo taring Kagome yang kelihatan setiap dia nyengir gw sendiri juga susah bayanginnya, yang kebayang malah selalu nyengir jailnya Inuyasha yang taringnya nongol kalo lagi berantem sama Shippou, hehe^^**

 **Gw terima kritik yang membangun dengan cara yang baik. Untuk semua pembaca gw ucapin, minna saiko arigato and happy holidays to everyone^.~**


	15. New Way To Bleed

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha!**

 **Author's Note : Moga kalian suka chapter Rollercoaster ini^^.**

* * *

Dedaunan di hutan hampir seluruhnya berwarna merah, emas, kuning, dan tembaga. Warna yang menandakan awal masuknya musim gugur, tapi hujan masih akan sesekali turun, contohnya malam ini. Sesshoumaru dapat mengetahui dari instingnya, ia dapat mengendusnya, bumi akan kembali basah. Angin yang bertiup dan awan di langit hanyalah salah satu petunjuknya yang lain. Dengan jelas youkai bersurai silver itu dapat mendengar Jaken dan Kagome sedang bercakap-cakap, saat dia berjalan mendekat ke gua tempat kedua mahluk yang menjadi kawanannya itu beristirahat.

"~aku sangat beruntung" kedua mata Jaken terpejam, ia menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan khidmat. Kisah pertemuannya dengan tuannya adalah kisah yang paling menakjubkan baginya.

"Oh jadi karena itu kau menjadi pengikut Sesshoumaru"

Jaken mengangguk-angguk "Iya, karena itulah aku menjadi tangan kanan Sesshoumaru-sama" hubungan Kagome dan Jaken semakin membaik. Jaken kini menaruh hormat kepada Kagome walau tidak ditunjukkannya secara langsung, dia tidak lagi memanggil Kagome dengan sebutan hanyou semenjak Kagome mengusulkan agar dia diperbolehkan mengikuti tuan yang dikaguminya. "Sesshoumaru-sama" Jaken mengoreksi Kagome "Jangan lupakan itu" imbuh Jaken, Kagome hanya menyeringai jahil menanggapi kata-kata Jaken, sebelum dia kembali tenggelam dalam renungannya.

 _Sesshoumaru-sama_ , benak Kagome.

Menyebut Sesshoumaru-sama dalam hati membuatnya mengingat Rin, gadis kecil yang pintar dan manis. Dia berharap masalah apapun yang harus diselesaikan Sesshoumaru di Inuyama kastil akan berlangsung cepat dan dia bisa berkunjung ke desa Rin lagi. Baru sore tadi mereka berpisah tapi Kagome sudah merindukan Rin.

Ingatan Kagome akan Rin, membuat jalan pikirannya bergulir kepada memori yang membuat Kagome tersenyum, setitik tindakan manis Sesshoumaru untuknya. Kagome memeluk dirinya, dia menelusuri halusnya bahan kimono di lengannya. Kimono pemberian Sesshoumaru, kimono indah terbuat dari sutra. Baginya, itu adalah suatu bentuk perhatian yang berharga.

Bunyi kayu bakar berkeretak patah, menjadi arang saat terjilat oleh api unggun kecil tempat dimana Kagome memaku tatapannya. Kedua kakinya tertekuk, kedua lututnya menempel kedadanya, dan dia menopang dagunya diatas punggung tangan kiri yang berada diatas kedua lututnya. Kagome memutar-mutar kayu kecil panjang di tangan kanannya, beberapa jamur Shitake berukuran besar tertusuk di kayu yang digenggamnya itu. Jamur itu sudah harum dan siap untuk disantap.

Baru saja Kagome membuka mulut hendak menyumpalkan potongan jamur saat terdengar bunyi ranting terinjak di tanah, suara itu membuat telinga anjingnya sedikit miring kearah tempat suara berasal, dari luar gua. Dengan segera ia kembali santai saat aura Sesshoumarulah yang terdeteksi olehnya, kedua telinganya kembali menghadap ketempat semula.

Dengan gerakan penuh kewibawaan yang alami, Sesshoumaru duduk bersandar di dinding gua, mata Kagome tidak lepas dari gerak-geriknya. Tidak biasanya Sesshoumaru bergabung dengan mereka, duduk mengelilingi perapian, didalam gua kecil yang mereka temukan untuk beristirahat malam itu. Biasanya Sesshoumaru menyendiri menatap langit malam, pikir Kagome.

Cahaya kilat menerangi sudut-sudut gua seperti siang hari untuk sedetik sebelum disusul dengan cepat oleh bunyi petir menggelegar. Kagome menjerit kecil, dia membenamkan kepalanya diatas lututnya, dengan lengan kirinya dia menutupi telinga segitiga dipuncak kepalanya. Secara perlahan Kagome mengangkat kepalanya, dengan takut mengintip ke langit yang sedang bergemuruh.

Petir dan kilat mulai saling menyambar bersahut-sahutan, disaat itu pula dia menyadari ada dua pasang mata yang menangkap tingkahnya yang memalukan. Kagome mengangkat wajahnya melemparkan pandangan marah kepada Jaken yang menahan tawa, Kagome mencoba mengusir malu yang merundungnya dengan berusaha bersikap normal seperti biasanya, namun gagal.

Sesshoumaru memperhatikan Kagome dengan penuh takjub, walau wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin. Di dalam benaknya Sesshoumaru tidak habis pikir, hanyou seperti Kagome yang menantang Tokushin, Kuroichi, Takigawa, dan pernah menantang dirinya takut oleh suara petir? Wanita ini tidak takut kematian tapi takut oleh hal remeh-temeh seperti gelegak kecil alam yang seharusnya hanya membuat takut anak kecil. Tanpa disadari oleh yang lain salah satu sudut bibir Sesshoumaru bergerak secara perlahan, naik keatas, membentuk senyum yang hanya bertahan sedetik lamanya sebelum kembali ke wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

Awan tebal yang menampung debit air menggantung dengan rendah di kaki langit, tetes-tetes air jatuh membasahi bumi dengan cepat menjadi ratusan ribu, gerimis berubah menjadi hujan deras. Kagome menatap tirai bening yang tercipta dari air hujan di mulut gua sebagai pelarian dari tatapan geli mahluk kecil teman seperjalanannya itu. Suara hujan sangat gaduh sekaligus menenangkan, berhasil menghapus rasa malu Kagome secara perlahan. Percik-percik air melompat nakal ke arah mereka bertiga, api unggun yang dibuat oleh Jaken dari semburan tongkatnya yang berkepala dua bergoyang-goyang, terancam padam.

Sunyi yang mengelilingi dan suara hujan membuat Kagome hanyut dalam pikirannya, ditatapnya sang Dai youkai secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sosok Sesshoumaru di gua itu terasa sangat ganjil bagi Kagome, Sesshoumaru bagai terjerembab ke tempat yang tidak semestinya. Seharusnya Sesshoumaru berada di suatu istana tempat dimana semua mahluk dengan rupa sempurna sepertinya berkumpul, bukan di gua pengap seperti yang mereka tempati sekarang.

Hawa dingin yang dibawa oleh hujan membuat percik itu muncul lagi, percik hasrat yang membuat pikiran Kagome hanya memikirkan bagaimana tubuh Sesshoumaru akan terlihat di bawah sinar api unggun tanpa terbalut pakaian, dan berbagai macam pikiran lain yang membuatnya sedikit menyesal telah membujuk Sesshoumaru untuk memperbolehkan Jaken ikut dalam perjalanan mereka.

Suara buruk Jaken memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka "Bila dengan suara petir saja kau sudah takut seperti itu kau tidak akan dapat bertahan lama menjadi pengikut Sesshoumaru-sama" gerutu Jaken, tanpa melihat kearah Kagome. "Akan ada banyak pertarungan berbahaya yang akan menyambut kita diluar sana" tambahnya sebelum memasukan jamur yang masih mengepul itu satu persatu ke mulutnya yang lancip.

Kagome mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia mendengus sebal karena Jaken kembali membawa topik itu kepermukaan. Tapi Kagome tidak bisa menyangkal lantaran apa yang Jaken katakan adalah kebenaran. Iya, sedari dulu suara petir yang memekakkan telinga secara tiba-tiba selalu membuatnya bergelung seperti bola kecil di pangkuan ibunya.

Pertarungan dengan lawan itu lain, ancaman, dan kontak fisik itu nyata. Sangat berbeda dengan ancaman petir yang menyiksa psikisnya, bunyi petir yang meneror dirinya tidak akan pernah dapat diterka kapan datangnya dan itulah yang paling menghantuinya. Dan kini, hal itu menjadi lebih mengerikan karena suara petir selalu membawanya ke masa lalu, masa dimana dia aman dalam dekapan sang ibunda tercinta.

"Wajar bila aku mempunyai rasa takut" ucap Kagome sewot "Semua mahluk pasti mempunyai rasa takut yang masuk akal maupun yang tidak masuk akal bagi yang lain, tidak peduli dia itu adalah youkai, hanyou, maupun manusia"

"Teruslah menghibur diri sendiri" tawa Jaken meledak, tubuhnya berguncang.

"Diam kau kerdil!" seru Kagome dengan sengit.

"Dasar kau~" mahluk hijau itu hampir saja menyebutkan kata panggilan untuk Kagome yang telah beberapa hari ini ditinggalkannya, kata panggilan yang tidak disukai wanita itu. Jaken bersyukur dia berhasil menahan diri didetik-detik terakhir, tentu saja karena dia tidak ingin mulutnya diikat oleh pita suaranya sendiri.

Kagome memandang Jaken dengan galak, setelah Jaken urung menyebutkan kata yang melecehkan itu, pandangannya kembali melembut. Kagome memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Jaken, lalu dia kembali sibuk mengunyah makanannya secara perlahan.

"Tidak semua mahluk mempunyai ketakutan akan hal tertentu" mata Sesshoumaru masih terpaku pada nyala api unggun yang mulai mengecil.

Kagome menatap lekat wajah Sesshoumaru yang ditimpa oleh sinar kuning keemasan dari api unggun, cahaya itu membuat sinar wajah Sesshoumaru melembut. Penampilan Sesshoumaru yang biasanya dingin kini terkesan hangat, melihat pemandangan itu membuat Kagome seakan terhipnotis. Tak dinyana, permata safir keemasan itu memergokinya. Sorot mata tajam Sesshoumaru yang mengarah kepadanya membuat Kagome keluar dari lamunannya, dengan susah payah Kagome mengabaikan tatapan Dai youkai itu lalu menelan satu gigit terakhir jamur bakar miliknya.

Tempat duduknya mulai terasa tidak nyaman, dia bergerak canggung merubah posisi sesekali. "Apakah kau membicarakan tentang dirimu?" tanya Kagome berusaha terdengar ringan, dia menatap potongan kayu kecil ditangannya yang telah kosong, tidak ada jamur yang tersisa.

"Hn" kali ini Sesshoumaru yang memperhatikan sikap kikuk yang ditunjukkan Kagome karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangnya.

Pipi Kagome yang merona semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat manis, ditambah lagi dengan cahaya yang meliuk-liuk menyinari figur mungilnya yang dibalut dengan kimono indah membuat Sesshoumaru tergoda untuk berpikir jauh. Bagaimana rasanya saat tangannya menelusuri tubuh Kagome yang dilapisi kimono sutra? Yang manakah yang lebih terasa halus ditangannya, kulitnya ataukah kimono yang dipakainya? Tapi tentu saja Sesshoumaru lebih menyukai tidak ada bahan yang menghalanginya.

Wajah Sesshoumaru mengeras, dia menepis pikiran itu dengan keras. Pertama kali yang menyentuh hatinya adalah Rin, membuatnya ingin melindunginya seperti seorang ayah. Dan kini Kagome, bukan cinta _platonic_ yang dirasakannya sebagaimana yang dimilikinya untuk Rin. Sesshoumaru tahu bila dia terus mengikuti sisi lemahnya itu, wanita ini dapat mengancam harga dirinya dihadapan beberapa youkai kalangan atas yang lain, lantaran Kagome seorang hanyou. Tapi Sesshoumaru hampir tidak bisa terus-menerus melawan sisi buasnya yang menginginkan Kagome, sisi dirinya itu kini jauh lebih kuat dan mendominasi dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak ada satupun yang ditakutkan oleh Sesshoumaru-sama" bela Jaken dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Kagome melempar potongan kayu itu ke api unggun, api kembali berkobar. "Kalau begitu sayang sekali" ucapnya, berusaha terdengar acuh.

Kata-kata Kagome membuat Sesshoumaru menatapnya, salah satu alis Dai youkai itu terangkat sedikit "Jelaskan apa maksudmu wanita" pintanya, tetap dengan suaranya yang terdengar datar.

Kagome menghela nafas kecil, dia menatap Sesshoumaru dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik, wajahnya berubah serius. "Saat seseorang menghadapi sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan untuknya, lalu dia menghadapi dan menaklukan rasa takut yang dimilikinya itu untuk mencapai suatu titik yang hendak diraihnya, maka perasaan yang datang setelah penaklukan itu bagai perasaan yang lebih tinggi dari menaklukan dunia. Dan itu berarti, bila kau tidak mempunyai rasa takut akan apapun, kau belum pernah menaklukan dunia"

Mata Sesshoumaru memicing. Kagome menatap lurus Sesshoumaru tanpa ragu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap dengan intens, tidak ada yang mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Sang Dai youkai dan hanyou itu sama-sama tidak mau mundur dari pernyataan mereka, kekeraskepalaan adalah salah satu karakter kuat yang dimiliki oleh keduanya. Jaken terjepit di tengah-tengah suasana yang tegang, dia membuka mulut tapi tidak berani berucap.

Sesshoumaru melepaskan diri dari kontes saling menatap itu lalu mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil yang tertahan di dadanya "Menggelikan"

Kagomepun menarik pandangannya untuk menatap tirai hujan yang semakin tipis di mulut gua tempat mereka bermalam "Tidak untukku"

Apa yang Kagome katakan adalah apa yang dia yakini, karena itu adalah apa yang telah dikatakan oleh ibunya kepadanya. Walau dia belum sepenuhnya mengerti hingga saat ini, lantaran hal terbesar yang menakutkan untuknya telah terjadi dan sampai saat ini dia tidak merasakan rasa puas sama sekali setelah menghabisi para penguasa wilayah. Dia tidak merasakan menaklukkan dunia karena balas dendam.

Bagi seorang Sesshoumaru yang dianugerahi dengan kekuatan besar sejak terlahir, hidup di kastil bersama ibunya yang notabene sebagai pasangan dari penguasa wilayah Barat membuatnya sedikit sekali mengalami hal-hal yang menyulitkan di hidupnya. Dia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan tidak mempunyai ketakutan akan apapun, dan dia yakin tidak akan memiliki ketakutan akan apapun. Tidak saat ini, dan tidak pula dikemudian hari.

Diam-diam Jaken menghela nafas lega, ketegangan diantara tuannya dan Kagome telah berakhir. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin ada perkelahian di dalam gua pengap ini, karena bila ada perkelahian yang melibatkan Bakusaiga dan Yoarashi sudah dapat dipastikan dialah yang akan pertama kali jadi korban dari imbas aliran youki yang dikeluarkan oleh keduanya.

Hujan yang menjadikan selimut malam semakin dingin telah mereda, menyisakan bunyi tetes-tetes air yang berjatuhan dari daun menuju tanah dan dibeberapa genangan air yang terhampar. Bunyi sederhana yang berubah menjadi nada merdu pengantar Kagome memasuki alam mimpi, dia tertidur lelap tanpa sadar akan tangga yang membawanya semakin mendekati puncak takdir yang menunggunya esok hari.

~.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melewati kami Sesshoumaru" ucap oni raksasa berwarna biru, dia adalah salah satu dari dua oni yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghadang jalan mereka.

Kagome melangkah di barisan depan, merasa itu tanggung jawabnya sebagai pelayan Sesshoumaru "Heh, kalian sebaiknya minggir bila masih ingin hidup!" perintah Kagome, tangan kanannya terangkat sebatas dada memperlihatkan cakar-cakar yang mengancam.

"Dengarkan dia, dasar kalian sampah" tambah Jaken dengan semangatnya yang seakan tidak pernah meluntur bila itu berkaitan dengan mencela mahluk lain.

"Jangan menghalangi jalan kami wanita! Kami hanya ingin bertarung dengan Sesshoumaru, bukan bermain dengan hanyou lemah sepertimu" seru oni biru dengan nada melecehkan.

Disusul oleh tawa oni merah yang tidak kalah lebih merendahkan "Kau akan mendapat perhatian dari kami setelah kami selesai menghabisinya" oni merah itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan mengancam, menunjuk ke arah Sesshoumaru.

"Kalian bisa menghadapi Sesshoumaru bila bisa mengalahkanku" nadanya menantang "Sebut saja kalian youkai bodoh beruntung yang pertama di hari ini yang mengantarkan nyawa. Aku tidak akan segan-segan dengan kalian. Walau begitu, aku akan berbaik hati, kematian kalian akan berlangsung cepat dan hampir tidak menyakitkan" Kagome menyingkap kimononya kesamping, membuat kimono itu membelah dan mepertontonkan paha kanannya yang mulus, itu dilakukan Kagome agar pakaian itu tidak menghalangi pergerakannya saat bertarung.

"Mundurlah Kagome" suara baritone Sesshoumaru sampai ke telinga Kagome. Hanyou itu terkejut, kedua matanya terbelalak. Dia menoleh ke Sesshoumaru yang berada disisi kirinya dan memandang dengan tatapan tidak percaya kepada Sesshoumaru secara terang-terangan.

 _Kagome katanya!? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Apakah Sesshoumaru baru saja menyebutkan namaku? Tidak mungkin aku salah dengar, dia benar-benar telah menyebut namaku, untuk pertama kalinya!_

Salah satu alis Sesshoumaru terangkat, "Apa yang membuatmu terkejut?" tanyanya datar.

Kagome mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab "Kau baru saja menyebutkan namaku" suara lembutnya tidak lagi lantang seperti saat berbicara dengan kedua oni tadi.

Sesshoumaru melewatinya, tidak mengacuhkan keterkejutan Kagome sama sekali, dia mengambil tempat di depan untuk menghadapi kedua oni bodoh yang telah bosan hidup. Hanya beberapa detik berselang, serpihan daging para oni itu berjatuhan ditanah menyusul hujan darah yang menyembur dari onggokan daging yang sebelumnya adalah dua oni raksasa. Tidak ada gerakan berlebih yang dilakukan Sesshoumaru dalam menghadapi keduanya, ketenangannya saat mencabik-cabik lawan sangat menakutkan.

Matahari telah tergelincir hingga ke langit sebelah Barat, cahayanya telah melembut. Sepanjang hari itu Kagome tidak lagi mendapatkan kesempatan melawan youkai yang mencoba menyerang, Sesshoumaru telah mencabik-cabik tubuh para youkai itu dengan cambuk hijau beracun miliknya hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Sebagian diri Kagome jengkel karena tidak dibiarkan sedikit berolahraga, tetapi di sisi lain hatinya melambung, dia merasa tersanjung.

Apakah ini yang dimaksudkan oleh Sesshoumaru bahwa dia tidak akan bertarung? Lalu, apa gunanya dia menjadi pelayannya? Sesshoumaru sedikit berubah, dia tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan hanyou maupun wanita. Sesshoumaru menyebut namanya, hatinya berganti menjadi taman bunga saat dia mendengar untuk yang kedua kalinya Sesshoumaru menyebut namanya dengan suara dalam yang jantan dihari itu. Isi badannya seakan dipenuhi oleh puluhan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, menggelitik perutnya. Dan kini, Sesshoumaru mencegahnya bertarung dan dengan rela melindunginya.

 _Apakah itu mungkin berarti Sesshoumaru memendam perasaan yang aneh sama sepertiku?_ _Bila itu benar, entahlah..._ batin Kagome bertanya-tanya. Mempunyai pikiran seorang Sesshoumaru menyayanginya hampir membuat genggaman Kagome yang sangat erat kepada kenyataan pahit yang selalu melingkupi hidupnya terlepas, dia bisa saja jatuh kelangit tempat mimpinya bersama Sesshoumaru berada.

Logikanya mentah-mentah menolak ide itu, hampir saja tawanya meledak seketika pikiran itu muncul diotaknya. Tapi logika yang dimilikinya selalu kalah bila itu menyangkut dengan perasaannya kepada Sesshoumaru, hatinya bernyanyi lebih lantang hingga bergema kesetiap inchi tubuhnya. Kagome hanya ingin menikmati perasaan indah yang dimilikinya itu saat ini.

Perjalanan mereka berlanjut, seperti biasa Sesshoumaru hening, hanya Jaken yang membuka suara, sedangkan Kagome? Menikmati alam saat hatinya mulai dibanjiri perasaan indah. Hutan menjadi ramah kepada Kagome, rumahnya itu kini memberikannya berbagai macam pemandangan mengagumkan. Warna musim gugur yang entah mengapa baru disadarinya sekarang sangat cantik dan semakin menakjubkan saat disirami oleh sinar senja yang menerobos melalui celah-celah dedaunan, dan sinar matahari tidak pernah terasa lebih hangat menjilat kulit Kagome pada saat ini. Dahan-dahan pohon di kanan kiri tempat Kagome berjalan menjuntai dengan lembut seakan ingin memeluknya dengan sayang.

Ulah para hewan terlihat lucu dimata Kagome. Kera-kera betina berwajah merah, bulu berwana krem, dengan tangan dan kaki berwarna hitam mengintip dari balik dahan pohon plum ke kera jantan di pohon Ek seberangnya, meneriakkan panggilan, dan menggoda agar para jantan mendekat dan mempersembahkan buah di musim kawin yang berkepanjangan. Mahluk soliter seperti beruang hitam jantan dengan tanda putih di dagunya yang beringas kini terlihat menggemaskan, ingin sekali Kagome memeluknya saat beruang itu bergerak malas menjauhi mereka.

Tidak pernah warna pinus merah yang bertebaran di hutan wilayah Barat menangkap perhatiannya lebih dari ini, warna yang mendominasi pohon itu seakan mewakili hatinya yang bergelora dengan letupan perasaan indah yang mencerahkan hari. Tanah yang dipijak kaki telanjangnya bagai berdenyut senada dengan degup jantungnya, angin mewakili bisik hatinya yang menghembuskan nama Dai youkai satu-satunya penguasa wilayah di telinganya.

Semua kemegahan alam bagai tercipta hanya untuknya. Tidak hanya alam yang tiba-tiba berupa menjadi lebih indah, bahkan ocehan Jakenpun bagaikan lantunan nada merdu di telinganya. Sebuah perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Sesshoumaru membawanya melihat dan mendengar keindahan akan apapun yang ada disekelilingnya.

Pandangan Kagome kembali terpaku kepada sosok yang jauh berjalan di depannya tegap, putih, silver, terlihat begitu tangguh dan indah disaat yang bersamaan. Kagome tersenyum, dia kini mengetahui bagaimana rasanya mencintai. Sesshoumaru telah merajai alam sadar dan alam mimpinya. Perasaan yang dimilikinya kepada Sesshoumaru tak lagi dapat ditampik olehnya, perasaan itu begitu kuat dan hebat, bagaikan badai tak terganggungkan yang berkecamuk melanda pikiran dan hatinya. Dia tidak dapat melawan badai itu, dia hanya bisa pasrah terhisap dan terhanyut di pusarannya.

Lamunan Kagome terhenti saat langkah Sesshoumaru terhenti. Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru telah menggenggam Bakusaiga, matanya memicing menatap kejauhan. Dengan itu Kagome sadar akan bahaya yang sebentar lagi menghadang. Dia meniru apa yang dilakukan oleh Sesshoumaru, posisinya telah siap menahan segala serangan, Yoarashi tidak lagi bertengger di obi Kagome melainkan dalam genggamannya yang kuat. Kagome dapat merasakan aura gerombolan youkai yang mendekat, walau lemah tapi jumlah mereka banyak. Sangat banyak.

Ratusan youkai itu bertebaran di langit, hingga sinar matahari sore tak lagi dapat menyentuh tanah yang dipijak oleh mereka, rombongan youkai lemah dengan berbagai bentuk yang mengerikan itu dengan cepat meluncur ke arah mereka. Tatapan mereka beringas, mulut terbuka lebar, niat kuat untuk membunuh tercium dari mereka.

Bakusaiga telah terangkat ke udara, cahaya biru menjilat bilah pedang, dengan satu hempasan aliran youki dimuntahkan oleh Bakusaiga. Hantaman youki yang dikeluarkan Sesshoumaru menimpa ratusan youkai itu dengan segera, tidak ada teriakan sakit sedikitpun, mereka telah lenyap tak berbekas dengan satu sapuan dahsyat secepat kilat. Bilah pedang Bakusaiga mengepulkan asap tipis, dengan satu tebasan ke udara asap itu menghilang, Sesshoumaru kembali menyarungkan Bakusaiga dan menggantungkan kembali ke obinya.

"Katakan apa maumu?" tanya Sesshoumaru dengan suara dingin.

Kagome memasang telinga dan matanya, mencari-cari darimana satu aura youkai yang lumayan kuat itu berasal.

"Apakah itu keramahan yang kau tawarkan kepadaku setelah kita lama tidak bertemu Sesshoumaru?" sebuah suara wanita yang berasal dari balik pohon tidak jauh dari Sesshoumaru terdengar.

Jaken yang sedari awal diam dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kagome kini keluar lalu berdiri disampingnya. Pandangan Kagome beralih ke suara itu berasal, seorang youkai wanita cantik keluar dari balik bayang-bayang pohon dengan sebuah senyum licik terulas di wajahnya.

"Menyerang lebih dulu dengan membawa ratusan youkai lemah adalah suatu bentuk keramahan bagimu?" Sesshoumaru bertanya balik, dia menatap lurus kepada youkai yang mendekatinya.

"Jangan salah sangka Sesshoumaru, aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu mereka yang mencarimu sang penguasa wilayah" wanita itu berjalan mendekat "Kau berhasil menaklukan semua wilayah, itu yang aku dengar. Kaupun tahu bahwa aku tidak mempunyai keraguan sedikitpun tentang keberhasilanmu sejak awal Sesshoumaru" bibir yang berwarna merah darah itu merekah, membentuk satu senyum yang menggoda.

Wanita itu mengenakan pakaian yang aneh bagi manusia tapi tidak untuk youkai. Ia mengenakan rok berwarna ungu dengan obi merah panjang yang terikat di depan. Pundaknya memakai pelindung yang terhubung ke jubah merah yang panjang hingga menyentuh tanah. Dia hanya memakai penutup payudara, kulit dada selebihnya terekspos.

Tiga jepit rambut memanjang menghiasi sisi-sisi puncak kepalanya, jepit rambut yang dapat berubah menjadi pedang saat dia bertarung. Rambutnya yang hitam biru kehijauan panjang bergelombang sepinggang menjadi tirai indah di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Gerakan pinggulnya menyatakan godaan dalam bentuk seksual setiap kali dia mengayunkan kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati Sesshoumaru sambil menebar daya tariknya melalui senyum nakal.

"Siapa yang kau bawa ini?" kedua alis wanita itu terangkat sedikit menampakkan keterkejutannya yang palsu.

Tidak mungkin dia tidak melihat dan mengendus keberadaan Kagome yang tak begitu jauh di belakang Sesshoumaru bersamaan dengan Jaken. Sorot matanya meneliti dengan tajam kepada Kagome, kimono Kagome yang mirip dengan Sesshoumaru tak luput dari perhatiannya, agak beberapa lama pandangannya terhenti di pedang Yoarashi yang tersangkut di obi Kagome sebelum pandangannya kembali menelusuri ke kaki telanjang sang hanyou.

"Mengapa dia membawa pedang Takigawa? Jangan katakan bahwa kabar itu benar, apakah dia hanyou yang membunuh Tokushin dan Kuroichi?" untuk sesaat hidung wanita itu berkerut di tengah wajahnya, dia jijik "Hanyou yang tidak sedap dipandang ini penuh dengan bau... dirimu?" dia memandang Sesshoumaru dengan tidak percaya, kedua alisnya bertautan menunjukkan amarah yang mulai timbul. "Ibumu pasti akan sangat kecewa denganmu Sesshoumaru. Kau penuh dengan bau hanyou murahan seperti dirinya, kau telah menodai harga dirimu dengan menyentuh dirinya. Kau telah tercemar!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu wanita" bentak Sesshoumaru tajam.

Sesshoumaru berjalan pergi meninggalkannya "Itu menjadi urusanku karena calon pasanganku telah bersetubuh dengan hanyou menjijikkan seperti dirinya" nadanya tajam.

Langkah Sesshoumaru terhenti "Calon pasangan? Itu hanya kehendakmu dan keputusan ibuku sepihak. Tidak ada yang bisa memaksa apa yang harus Sesshoumaru ini lakukan atau tidak lakukan" nada Sesshoumaru keras.

Wanita itu tertawa mengikik "Baiklah, baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Tapi..." Kaguya berpikir sangat cepat untuk melontarkan hasutan lain lagi "Kau telah menjadi lemah Sesshoumaru. Karena hanyou sampah itu menyandang Yoarashi sekarang berarti dialah penguasa Selatan, siapapun dapat dengan mudah membaca fakta itu. Dan itu berarti, kau tidak menaklukan satupun penguasa wilayah"

 _Lemah!_ Kedua alis Sesshoumaru bertautan, wajah datarnya telah pecah oleh satu kata yang diucapkan oleh Kaguya. Satu kata itu membuat Sesshoumaru meradang, tidak ada kata yang lebih dibencinya selain kata lemah yang ditujukan kepadanya. Dia memandang Kaguya dengan garang, seakan dia tidak akan segan mencabut Bakusaiga bila kata itu meluncur lagi dari mulut Kaguya.

Tatapan penuh kedengkian dilontarkan youkai bernama Kaguya itu kepada Kagome "Seorang hanyou menjadi penguasa Selatan?" nadanya jijik "Mahluk sepertimu bahkan tidak pantas untuk hidup"

"Sudah cukup ocehanmu itu! Kenapa kau menghinaku terus heh?" ujar Kagome dengan geram. "Kau ingin menantangku? Ayo kita bertarung! Asal kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak takut kepadamu" tantangnya dengan sengit.

Dada Kagome naik turun, darahnya mulai mendidih. Tubuh Kagome mulai menegang, kedua tangan terkepal, posisinya siap bertarung. Wanita itu telah berani menghinanya, menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Youkai sial itu benar-benar menyentuh titik sensitifnya, Kagome tidak terlalu peduli dengan status wanita itu sebagai calon pasangan Sesshoumaru, yang dia tahu wanita itu terlampau menghinanya. Youkai wanita itu merasa dirinya jauh lebih berharga dari pada dia yang seorang hanyou tidak bisa diterimanya, dia akan menunjukkan siapa yang pantas untuk mati bila dia terus membuka mulut untuk menghinanya lebih jauh.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil, matanya mengedarkan tatapan ke Kagome yang tidak dapat diartikan lain selain memandang rendah. Dagunya terangkat "Aku tidak ingin bertarung dengan sampah sepertimu"

"Hentikan Kaguya!" suara Sesshoumaru mengeras.

"Oh, jadi kau membelanya Sesshoumaru?" tawa menyindir yang lain keluar dari wanita itu.

"Aku penasaran" Kaguya mendekati Sesshoumaru, dengan jari telunjuknya dia menyentuh pipi Sesshoumaru "Apa arti dirinya bagimu?" wajah mereka berdekatan, tanpa enggan Kaguya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sesshoumaru "Apakah dia kekasihmu atau dia hanyalah salah satu pelacurmu?"

"Sesshoumaru tidak mungkin mempunyai kekasih hanyou, hentikan racauanmu itu wanita!" protes Jaken yang dengan cepat dibungkam oleh sorot tajam mematikan tiga pasang mata yang serempak diarahkan kepadanya, dia kembali menutup mulut dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kagome.

"Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar omong kosongmu" Sesshoumaru menjauhkan diri dari Kaguya, gerakannya yang mendadak pasti akan membuat Kaguya jatuh bila saja wanita itu bukan youkai yang mempunyai refleks yang hebat.

Sudah lama Kaguya mengincar Sesshoumaru, dia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Dialah yang akan menjadi pasangan Sesshoumaru. Kaguya terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dan sama seperti hal yang lainnya, dia akan mendapatkan Sesshoumaru. Bila cara keras tidak mempan kepadanya dia tahu harus menggunakan cara apa untuk mengarahkan Sesshoumaru ke dalam jeratannya.

"Aku tahu itu. Kau, Sesshoumaru-sama yang kukagumi, seorang Dai youkai penguasa wilayah tidak akan mempunyai kekasih hanyou rendahan seperti dirinya, ya kan?" nadanya penuh dengan intrik "Kau penuh dengan kebanggaan akan dirimu sendiri, kau mungkin hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelayanmu"

Kata-kata Kaguya telah memicu pergelutan lain di diri Sesshoumaru, cara Kaguya memandangnya sama dengan seluruh youkai lain akan memandangnya. Sesshoumaru merasa terhina, tapi dia lebih merasa terkhianati oleh dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah dipikirkannya, atas apa yang pernah menyusup di antara hatinya. Dia selalu memandang tinggi dirinya, dia tidak akan terikat oleh perasaan yang mengikat seperti manusia. Tapi keteguhannya itu selalu merapuh setiap memandang Kagome, seorang hanyou yang semakin merubahnya jauh di dalam dirinya.

"Biarkan aku membuktikan kepadamu, ketulusan niatku untuk tunduk dan menjadi kawananmu Sesshoumaru" kata-kata Kaguya dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk membangkitkan rasa ingin tahu Sesshoumaru. "Aku akan membuat penaklukan wilayahmu menjadi utuh Sesshoumaru. Izinkan aku melawannya, aku pasti dapat mengalahkannya"

"Keh, kau terlalu banyak omong" gerutu kagome "Bila kau memang ingin bertarung denganku cepat lawan aku!" tantang Kagome sengit.

Tipu muslihat Kaguya tidak sepenuhnya menaklukkan Sesshoumaru "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu atau siapapun, apakah kau pikir Sesshoumaru ini tidak bisa mengalahkannya bila itu yang aku inginkan?" tanya Sesshoumaru kepada Kaguya.

Kaguya dengan cepat berusaha mengoreksi kata-katanya "Tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun akan hal itu Sesshoumaru. Aku tahu kau sangat, sangat, kuat" suara Kaguya berubah melembut dan pelan kemudian berubah bagai desahan diujung kalimat "Hanya saja, aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku lebih baik dari hanyou yang rupanya menyakitkan mataku itu" ucap wanita beriris biru kehijauan itu dengan seluruh daya pikat yang dimilikinya.

Kaguya adalah youkai yang penuh kekaguman kepada dirinya sendiri, dia sangat menjunjung tinggi kecantikan yang dimilikinya. Dengan apa yang dimilikinya Kaguya sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada siapapun yang akan menolaknya, tidak bahkan Sesshoumaru. Kaguya kembali mendekati Sesshoumaru, tangan Kaguya menjelajah di dada Sesshoumaru yang tertutup oleh pelindung besi. Salah satu tangannya bergerak naik ke pipi Sesshoumaru, jari-jarinya yang lentik dan panjang bergerak perlahan membelai rahang Sesshoumaru. Kepalanya mendongak, wajah mereka berdekatan, sedikit saja Sesshoumaru menjulurkan kepalanya bibir mereka akan bertemu.

"Lihat siapa yang murahan sekarang" gerutu Kagome dengan dongkol.

Kagome dan Jaken tidak bergeming di tempat mereka berdiri, tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Ujung-ujung cakar Kagome menembus telapak tangannya, dia memalingkan wajah dengan muak. Ingin sekali rasanya dia merenggut rambut panjang bergelombang milik youkai itu lalu menariknya agar menjauh dari Sesshoumaru.

"Apa yang ingin kau buktikan?" tanya Sesshoumaru dingin.

Kaguya kembali bersandar di tubuh Sesshoumaru, tubuh mereka menempel, jarinya kini turun ke leher Sesshoumaru. Dia berusaha mencium bibir Sesshoumaru tapi mengurungkan niatnya, lalu mencium sudut bibir Sesshoumaru kemudian menyeret bibirnya di pipi Sesshoumaru hingga mencapai telinga sang Dai youkai untuk membisikan pertanyaan balik "Kau tidak pernah bercinta dengan youkai sebelum ini kan?"

"Aku rasa aku akan muntah" gumam Kagome. Dia semakin geram karena merasa keberadaannya diabaikan oleh Kaguya maupun Sesshoumaru.

Pertanyaan Kaguya menggelitik logika Sesshoumaru, berbagai kemungkinan muncul diotaknya. Mungkinkah keterikatannya kepada Kagome hanya karena dialah yang pertama untuknya? Mungkinkah berhubungan intim dengan Kaguyapun akan membuat dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama ganjilnya seperti yang dimilikinya untuk Kagome?

Bila dia butuh jawaban atas segala pertanyaan yang bercokol diotaknya tentang apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan terhadap sang hanyou, inilah saatnya. Sesshoumaru tidak akan mundur bila itu bisa membawanya kembali ke jalur yang semula ditempuhnya, jalur sebagai Dai youkai yang tidak terpengaruh oleh keberadaan Kagome.

"Kalau begitu buktikan apa yang hendak kau buktikan" suara Sesshoumaru tidak kalah dingin dengan ekspresinya.

Kaguya tersenyum "Aku berjanji akan memuaskanmu Sesshoumaru" janji Kaguya.

Kalimat Sesshoumaru itu cukup sebagai pemicu untuk Kagome melangkah pergi. Kemarahannya sudah menjadi-jadi, tubuhnya tegang. Dadanya sakit, matanya tersengat hebat, perih. Hatinya bagai terendam oleh air mata, pilu. Kagome mengutuk Sesshoumaru, dia mengutuk Kaguya, dan dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri lebih dari apapun. Kagome menyesali kebodohannya yang telah membiarkan dirinya termakan oleh mimpi di siang hari, menyerahkan hatinya untuk Sesshoumaru hanyalah sebuah cara lain untuk terluka.

Lidahnya yang kelu akhirnya bisa digerakkan oleh Kagome "Sial! Kalian membuatku muak!" dia berbalik badan, tanpa pikir panjang Kagome menghentak tanah melompat jauh, lalu berlari kencang meninggalkan mereka.

Jaken menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, bingung antara mengikuti Kagome pergi atau tetap diam di tempat dan menonton adegan yang tidak seharusnya dia tonton. Tentu saja pilihan kedualah yang dipilih Jaken, bila dia bisa terus menempel Sesshoumaru seperti tanaman parasit di pohonpun tidak ada keraguan sama sekali itu akan dilakukan olehnya.

Sesshoumaru memandang kepergian Kagome dengan sudut mata, separuh hatinya ingin mengejar tetapi logikanya menolak. Tangan Kaguya mengambil satu tangan besar Sesshoumaru lalu meletakannya di pinggang bagian belakangnya, lalu dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sesshoumaru. Kaguya memejamkan matanya saat bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Ciuman Kaguya terburu-buru, sedikit kasar dan menuntut, dia berusaha keras untuk mengesankan Sesshoumaru. Sedangkan Sesshoumaru membalas ciuman Kaguya dengan penuh pemikiran, apa yang dirasakannya jauh berbeda. Ciuman itu tidak terasa manis seperti yang telah kagome berikan kepadanya, lidah hangat Kaguya berusaha menerobosnya.

Sesshoumaru merenggut rambut di belakang kepala Kaguya sedikit menariknya dengan paksa untuk menghentikan maksudnya. Kaguya terkesiap, dia menatap Sesshoumaru dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya sebelum kembali tersenyum. Kaguya tidak mudah menyerah saat menerima sedikit penolakan, bila Sesshoumaru tidak ingin menciumnya lebih jauh dia akan menggunakan cara lain untuk menggodanya. Kaguya menoleh sekilas kearah jaken sebelum membangun sebuah kekkai yang cukup kuat, serta merta Jaken hanya memandang hutan kosong di hadapannya.

"Sekarang lebih baik kan?" tanya Kaguya.

Kaguya mundur dua langkah, dia melucuti satu persatu bahan yang tidak banyak menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah keadaannya sepolos saat terlahir, dia kembali mendekati Sesshoumaru, dia memeluk pinggang Sesshoumaru. Paha kanan Dai youkai itu terhimpit oleh kedua pahanya, daerah kewanitaan Kaguya yang panas terasa dikulit Sesshoumaru walau terhalang oleh hakama. Tangan Kaguya menelusuri tengah hakama Sesshoumaru, tempat semua ketegangan Sesshoumaru seharusnya berkumpul setelah melihat tubuh telanjangnya. Kekecewaan perlahan merayap naik kehati Kaguya saat mendapati kejantanan Sesshoumaru belum terbangkitkan.

Bagi Sesshoumaru tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuh Kaguya, begitu pula dengan kecantikan yang dimilikinya, maupun dengan bau harum tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih tajam dibandingkan Kagome. Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali, kecuali perbandingan antara Kaguya dan Kagome itu sendiri. Hanya saja, tidak ada yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ingatannya yang berkecamuk tentang Kagome. Wajah Kagome yang melembut saat menunduk karena tersipu malu, tangan Kagome yang berusaha menutup tubuhnya yang polos malah menjadi tantangan yang harus ditaklukan bagi Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru menggeram, jengkel oleh otaknya sendiri. Karena itu, dia memejamkan matanya.

Kaguya membimbing tangan Sesshoumaru ke salah satu buah dadanya, dan yang satunya lagi ke daerah intimnya. Kaguyapun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengacuhkan raut wajah Sesshoumaru yang seakan penuh gejolak. Tangan besar Sesshoumaru persis seperti yang diimpikannya, besar, sedikit kasar, dan hangat. Satu tangan Kaguya meremas buah dadanya yang terabaikan, sentuhan kepada dirinya sendiri membuat sebuah lenguhan keras keluar dari mulutnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya yang lapar perhatian telah basah, dan sudah sangat siap menerima Sesshoumaru. Ini adalah obsesinya sejak dia pertama kali mengenal Sesshoumaru, menjadi pasangan Dai youkai tampan dan dingin ini adalah cita-cita terbesarnya.

Sessshoumaru berusaha keras untuk hanya merasakan, apa yang tangannya sentuh. Dia mencoba mengabaikan penciumannya yang protes, saat bau khas Kagome yang manis berganti menjadi bau yang lain. Sesshoumaru menampik bayangan hanyou cantik itu di otaknya yang berkecamuk, dan mengusir bisikan sisi buas di dalam dirinya yang menolak dengan kasar atas apa yang dilakukannya.

Lenguhan Kaguya yang sedikit lebih keras dari yang seharusnya menyadarkannya, kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Sesshoumaru merasa kalah, dia terperangkap dan kalah dalam permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Apa yang ingin dibuktikannya malah berbalik arah menyergapnya, dan membenturkannya pada kenyataan. Sesshoumaru tertawa pahit.

Kaguya menghentikan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya, kelopak mata yang dihiasi segaris berwarna biru kehijauan itu terbelalak "Apa yang kau tertawakan Sesshoumaru?" suaranya iritasi.

"Apa yang ingin kau buktikan menurutku sudah cukup" Sesshoumaru melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kaguya.

Kaguya menggeleng kecil "Jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau akan mengejarnya" kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari suara Kaguya "Dan jangan kau katakan kepadaku kau lebih memilih hanyou sialan itu daripada aku yang mempunyai garis keturunan youkai kuat sama sepertimu"

"Tanpa perlu kujelaskan kau telah mengerti Kaguya" Sesshoumaru berbalik badan hendak melangkah.

"Tunggu!" Kaguya setengah berteriak "Apakah kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana pandangan para youkai lain tentang dirimu bila mereka mengetahuinya?" tidak pernah sekalipun Kaguya merasa direndahkan seperti sekarang, dia tidak percaya apa yang Sesshoumaru telah lakukan kepadanya, menolaknya? Nafasnya mulai memburu, gelombang dendam mulai tercipta dihatinya untuk sang hanyou yang menghancurkan mimpinya.

"Hn, aku telah memikirkan itu sebelumnya" Sesshoumaru menoleh sedikit dan memandang Kaguya dari sudut matanya "Menurut pandangankulah yang terpenting, bukan menurut pandangan yang lain" kata-katanya pelan tetapi tajam menusuk.

Kaguya roboh diatas tanah, dia hanya dapat memandang punggung Sesshoumaru dengan benci dan amarah yang mendalam hingga sosok itu menghilang dari penglihatannya. Kaguya menggeram, tangannya mencengkram tanah "Aku bersumpah akan membuat hanyou itu menderita"

Dai youkai itu keluar dari kekkai dengan disambut oleh keantusiasan Jaken "Sesshoumaru-sama" pekik mahluk hijau itu.

"Tunggu disini!" perintah Sesshoumaru sambil terus berjalan melewati Jaken.

"Ba-baik tuanku" Jaken menunduk dengan taat, tuannya sudah terbang menghilang saat dia mengangkat kepalanya.

Sesshoumaru sadar dia tidak lagi peduli apa yang dipikirkan para youkai lainnya, dialah sang penguasa sekarang. Dengan kekuasaan yang berada ditangannya dia akan merubah apa yang harus dia rubah, bila itu berarti harus merubah seluruh sudut pandang youkai yang berada di dalam daerah kekuasaannya.

Sesshoumaru tidak peduli, dia tidak akan lagi menyiksa dirinya sendiri berkepanjangan, dia tahu apa yang dia inginkan, dan dia butuhkan. Karena selama ini, semakin dia berusaha keras untuk membuktikan Kagome tidaklah berarti apa-apa baginya semakin dia menyadari kebenaran. Kagome telah menguasai sebagian besar hatinya, sisi buasnya, pikirannya. Sesshoumaru tidak akan melepaskannya, dia akan menghadiahinya tanda, Kagome akan menjadi miliknya.

* * *

 **End Notes** **: Terima kasih buat semua yang udah ngikutin BHT, review dari kalian bikin cerita ini berkembang kayak sekarang *deepbow. Sedikit spoiler, chapter depan yang berjudul 'The Bond' akan berisi** _ **smut**_ **yang dibumbui plot XD.**

 **Tamiino** : Iya, Kagome di chapter 14 kayak anak kecil karena dia hampir gak pernah bersosialisasi sama siapapun kecuali Kanna. Thanks juga~peluk Tami balik~^^.

 **Dedeqseokyu** : Makasih banyak Dedeq, nih dah sembuh^^.

 **Guest** : Ending ceritanya udah kebentuk, bahkan udah ngetik setengah dari epilognya. Tapi happy ending atau gaknya tergantung polling, bocoran poling 66% dan 33% *evilgrin.

 **Amuto** : Makasih Amuto, gw dah sehat dan dah bisa jingkrak-jingkrak. InuYasha gak ada di BHT ini gome, kalo otou-sannya Kagome bakalan keungkap di 2/3 chapter kedepan, BHT akan ending gak lama lagi.

 **Kimeka** : Hehehe, emang itu dia yang nyenengin jd author gaje amatiran, bikin orang penasaran dan terhanyut cerita itu rasanya wah banget :D Makasih juga buat Kimeka yang udah review di **Wildest Dream** , itu fic ajaib gw yg paling banyak nerima caci maki isi kebun binatang sebenernya hehe.

 **Ryuki Akira** : Diusahakan Ryuki, update mingguan, hehe... makasih ^^

 **WhiteLD** : Wah, merasa tersanjung *bow makasih WhiteLD. Di chapter ini Sesshoumaru udah mulai nampakkan perhatiannya ke Kagome.

 **INOcent Cassiopeia** : Iya, di BHT ini Sesshoumaru menyukai Rin, tapi hanya sebagai ayah angkat. Maksudnya dgn gak bertarung lagi, mungkin sebagai bentuk 'perhatiannya Sesshou' yg udah gak nganggep Kagome sebagai pelayan lagi tapi lebih sebagai kawanan dan dia sebagai Alpha bertugas melindungi kawanannya sebagaimana kumpulan _canine_ lainnya (Serigala, Anjing, dll).

 **Gw siap menerima kritik membangun, utk semua reader gw ucapin minna saiko arigatou^.~**


	16. The Bond Betwen Them

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha!**

 **Warnings : This chapter contains lime, beastiality lime, and a little bit blood/gore.**

 **Author's note : Lime di chapter ini bakalan sedikit berbeda dari yang pertama, mungkin bakalan bikin hidung reader-san berkerut (bukan alis lagi) dan mungkin gak akan menyenangkan bagi sebagian orang. Tapi... balik lagi, fic ini tentang youkai a.k.a demon alias siluman di sengoku jidai. Jadi, moga chapter ini masih termasuk kategori 'normal' untuk reader-san.**

* * *

Dengan satu langkah ringan Sesshoumaru melayang, lalu terbang rendah namun cepat di atas pepohonan. Dia memusatkan diri kepada sisa-sisa bau Kagome yang mengambang di udara, jejak bau seseorang akan lebih cepat menghilang di udara bila dibanding di tanah. Baunya di udara belum terlalu pudar, itu berarti Kagome belum terlalu jauh.

Ujung kedua alis Sesshoumaru bersatu ditengah, matanya memicing untuk menangkap sosok apapun di bawahnya. Sekelebatan pergerakan berwarna putih berhasil ditangkap matanya beberapa ratus meter di depan, tidak salah lagi itu adalah Kagome. Seluas senyum merambah wajah Sesshoumaru yang dingin, dia tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

Satu tangan Kagome menyingkap kimononya agar dia bisa bebas berlari. Itu membuat seluruh kaki kanannya hingga pangkal paha terekspos, walau begitu tetap saja kimono itu memperlambat larinya. Hutan disekelilingnya menjadi buram saat dia berlari dan semakin buram saat matanya tersengat, rongga hidungnya pun terasa perih, karena diterobos oleh air mata yang menyeruak dari dalam. Dadanya terasa berat, sangat sesak, dan sakit untuk bernafas.

Pandangan pada hutan disekelilingnya semakin kabur saat matanya berkaca-kaca, tanah yang licin sisa hujan semalam dan kimono yang dipakainya membuat Kagome terjungkal ke tanah dengan keras saat menyadari dia hampir menangis. Kagome mengeluarkan suara merintih yang lumayan keras, bukan karena sebuah serpihan kayu dari ranting di tanah kini menancap di telapak tangan kanannya dan lututnya mengucurkan darah karena membentur sisi bebatuan yang tajam tapi lebih karena luka yang tidak mengeluarkan darah di hatinya. Kagome terduduk di tanah, dadanya naik turun, tangan kirinya memukul tanah dengan tinjunya.

 _Siaaal!_

Dengan kasar dia menarik serpihan kayu itu dari tangannya, dan mengelap darah di lututnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya, kemudian ia segera bangkit berdiri. Kagome bimbang sesaat sebelum melanjutkan berlari, dia menunduk menatap kimononya yang telah diwarnai merah tanah di beberapa bagian.

Tangan kirinya telah merenggut bahan itu dibagian pertengahan paha, cakar jari di telunjuk tangan kanannya sudah mengancam untuk merobek, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat kelembutan sutra yang terasa di tangan kirinya membuatnya mengingat alasan mengapa dia berlari. Lututnya terasa lemah, tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya lagi.

Sesshoumaru, satu nama yang telah membuat hatinya remuk redam. Kagome tersiksa oleh rasa sakit setiap nama itu melintas di kepalanya, sakit itu bagai menjalar dari dada ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia menyesal, dia merasa bodoh, lebih dari itu, dia jijik kepada dirinya sendiri karena telah lemah. Kagome merasa dia tidak lebih dari hanyou lemah yang ditelan bulat-bulat oleh ilusi indah yang menyedihkan, semua impian itu tidak berhak dimilikinya, Sesshoumaru membuat dia tidak seperti dirinya sendiri.

Aura youki kuat dengan cepat mendekatinya, telinganya bergerak miring ke tempat suara itu berasal. Kagome tau siapa yang mendekatinya, Sesshoumaru! Kagome tidak menyangka bahwa Dai youkai itu akan dengan segera mengejarnya. Saat ini terlambat untuknya terus berlari, dia akan dengan mudah dikejar oleh youkai pongah itu. Tapi tetap saja Kagome berusaha berlari, memacu tubuhnya untuk bergerak semaksimal mungkin, dia tidak peduli otot-otot ditubuhnya bagai hendak putus, Kagome tidak bisa berhenti dan menyerah begitu saja.

Sejujurnya bagi Sesshoumaru, permainan kejar dan tangkap buruan adalah yang paling menyenangkan untuknya sebagai inu youkai. Permainan yang menggunakan instingnya, membangkitkan sisi _animalistic_ -nya, apalagi bila sang buruan adalah Kagome yang akan semakin membuat adrenaline meningkat. Tapi dia tidak sedang ingin bermain saat ini, setelah pertemuan dengan Kaguya dia tidak ingin lagi mengulur waktu untuk membuat Kagome kembali bersamanya.

"Kau masih bergerak lambat" suara baritone yang familiar menyapu telinganya, serta merta Kagome menoleh dan mendapati Sesshoumaru telah berlari disampingnya. Itupun bila terlihat mengambang satu meter di atas tanah dengan cepat dapat disebut berlari.

"Brengsek kau Sesshoumaru" ujarnya sewot.

"Berhenti berlari!" perintahnya tegas.

Tentu saja Kagome tidak menuruti perintahnya "Kau pikir dirimu siapa hah!?" Kagome mendengus kesal.

Sesshoumaru mendahului Kagome lalu berhenti tiba-tiba, dia menghalangi jalannya.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku sialan!" umpat Kagome.

Sesshoumaru berjalan maju selangkah, Kagome mundur selangkah. Sesshoumaru terdiam sejenak, meneliti Kagome. Mata Kagome yang bulat besar berkilat dengan kemarahan, dadanya kembang kempis, wajahnya merah karena berlari.

Raut wajah Kagome menampakkan amarah dan kesedihan. Sesshoumaru meneliti tubuh Kagome ingin mengetahui darimana asal dari bau darah samar yang diciumnya, bau darah Kagome saat ini sedikit berbeda, tak butuh lama untuk mengetahui tangan dan lutut Kagome yang terluka.

"Kau terluka" sebuah pernyataan datar dari Sesshoumaru.

"Ini hanya luka kecil" _tidak sebesar yang kau torehkan_ , batin Kagome.

"Hn"

Kedua alis Kagome berkumpul di tengah lantaran kepedulian Sesshoumaru, "Secepat itukah kau memuaskan hasratmu?" nadanya mengejek. _Sial! Tidak seharusnya aku peduli akan hal itu_ , Kagome mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Salah satu alis Sesshoumaru terangkat sedikit sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kagome yang blak-blakan.

Setitik rasa malu menghinggapi Kagome "Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" serunya.

"Bila aku tidak mau?" tanya Sesshoumaru dengan dingin.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau bajingan?" sentak Kagome dengan keras, membuat alis Sesshoumaru berkerut tapi dia tidak menjawab. "Itu berarti kau meminta bertarung denganku?" belum juga kalimatnya selesai Kagome sudah melayangkan cakarnya dengan cepat, cakarnya hanya berhasil menghancurkan tanah.

Dengan mudah Sesshoumaru berpindah tempat. Kagome tersenyum, niatnya membuat Sesshoumaru menyingkir dari jalannya telah berhasil, dia langsung berlari secepat kilat. Semudah Sesshoumaru menghindari ancamannya semudah itu pula dia kembali menutup jalan Kagome dengan tubuhnya yang tegap.

Kagome mengayunkan cakar tajamnya lagi, namun dengan gerakannya santai Sesshoumaru mengelak dengan anggun, tidak terlihat menggunakan tenaga sama sekali, dan itu semakin membuat Kagome melemparkan serangan dengan membabi-buta disetiap tempat Sesshoumaru menjejakkan kakinya.

"Gaya berkelahimu masih seperti anak kecil" komentar Sesshoumaru sedatar ekspresi wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Kagome mencabut Yoarashi dari pinggangnya, dengan gerakan yang tidak tertangkap oleh matanya kiri Sesshoumaru sudah mencengkram erat lengan kanannya yang telah menggenggam pedang, sedangkan tangan Sesshoumaru yang lain meraih Yoarashi dari genggaman Kagome lalu disangkutkan ke obinya.

"Hey, kau hanya menginginkan Yoarashi ternyata!" Kagome setengah berteriak, tangan kirinya menggapai-gapai berusaha merebut kembali Yoarashi dari Sesshoumaru, sia-sia. "Kembalikan sekarang juga! Itu milikku!" ujarnya galak.

Setelah menyangkutkan Yoarashi ke obinya, tangan kanan Sesshoumaru memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Kagome "Akan kukembalikan setelah kita selesai berbicara" ucap Sesshoumaru setenang biasanya "Sesshoumaru ini tidak ingin bertarung denganmu"

"Lalu untuk apa kau berbicara denganku?" sorot mata Kagome tajam menusuk "Aku hanya seorang hanyou rendahan, sampah, kau seorang Dai youkai yang sempurna akan tercemar oleh keberadaanku, kau akan terhina bila berbicara denganku" ujar Kagome sengit sambil berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sesshoumaru yang kuat, namun sia-sia.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku!" suara Sesshoumaru keras dan penuh wibawa, membuat Kagome mau tidak mau menutup mulutnya untuk sesaat dan berhenti mencoba melepaskan diri.

Sunyi diantara keduanya, mereka hanya saling melontarkan tatapan marah. "Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi pelayanmu, lebih baik aku mati!"

"Bukan itu yang kuinginkan" suara Sesshoumaru seakan melembut di telinga Kagome.

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan selain meracau brengsek?" Kagome menyeringai hingga menampakkan taringnya, dia tahu kata terakhir akan sangat menganggu Sesshoumaru.

Telinga Sesshoumaru sedikit panas "Kubilang jaga kata-katamu..." keraguan Sesshoumaru di akhir kalimat membuat Kagome semakin geram.

Kagome berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Sesshoumaru "Kau mau bilang jaga kata-katamu apa? Hanyou? Wanita? Atau pelacur?" Kagome tertawa hambar. "Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang sebenarnya pelacur" dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kaguya yang menawarkan dirinya padamu atau kau yang selalu mengambil kesempatan dari siapapun bahkan pada hanyou yang katanya 'menjijikkan' sepertiku, atau aku yang dengan bodohnya membiarkan kau merebut kehormatanku? Jawab aku Sess-sshou-maru-sama!" nada Kagome meledek saat menyebutkan nama Dai youkai itu dengan sisipan gelar kehormatan di ujungnya.

"Kau menghinaku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku mengambil kesempatan dari siapapun" suara Sesshoumaru kembali mengeras.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sesshoumaru selain pertanyaan balik, karena itu Kagome melanjutkan "Bukankah sudah sangat jelas terlihat bahwa kaulah dan Kaguya yang pelacur? Kalian mengikat obi kalian didepan!" Kagome tertawa kecil "Itu sama saja dengan menuliskan kata 'aku ini pelacur' di dahimu" ucapnya meledak-ledak.

Sesshoumaru melepaskan tangan Kagome dengan kasar "Sesshoumaru ini tidak terikat oleh pandangan yang dibuat oleh manusia seperti itu" ucapnya tenang.

Kagome mundur sedikit "Kalau begitu, apa yang kau pedulikan? Tidak ada! Satu-satunya yang kau pedulikan adalah dirimu sendiri, kau adalah youkai paling sombong yang pernah kukenal yang sangat mencintai dirinya sendiri!" Kagome berkata lantang. "Semua mahluk akan mendengar bahwa kaulah satu-satunya penguasa wilayah, walau pada kenyataannya akulah yang telah menghabisi Tokushin, Kuroichi, bahkan Takigawa!" ucapnya setengah berteriak, setetes kesedihan mengalir di dadanya saat menyebut nama Takigawa.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, tidak lebih dari selangkah "Penaklukanmu itu tidak akan ada artinya bila kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku"

"Tentu saja aku bisa mengalahkanmu. Dan tentu saja aku bisa membunuhmu bila aku mau" koar Kagome.

"Tapi kau tidak ingin mengalahkanku, kau tidak ingin membunuhku" Sesshoumaru berkata mantap.

Mendengar kepercayaan diri Sesshoumaru membuat amarah Kagome semakin menggelegak "Kau..." Kagome kehabisan kata-kata, tangannya terkepal di galam cengkraman Sesshoumaru "Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku saja agar penaklukanmu atas wilayah menjadi mutlak hah?" sinar mata Kagome penuh dengan amarah yang selama ini terkubur.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu Kagome" nadanya dingin seperti biasanya.

Sesshoumaru yang menyebut namanya membuat pertahanan Kagome melemah, dengan segera dia menampik dan menguatkan kembali niatnya untuk melepaskan diri dari Sesshoumaru.

"Kau yang menerima semua gelar kehormatan, padahal aku yang bertaruh nyawa. Kau selalu menjadi si sempurna dan aku selalu menjadi sebuah penyimpangan, sial! Kau benar-benar membuatku muak, aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi pelayanmu, atau pelacurmu. Sudah cukup, lebih baik aku mati"

"Apakah kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sesshoumaru dengan tenang, setelah amarah Kagome mereda dia melanjutkan kata-katanya "Kau bukan lagi pelayanku" Kagome menatapnya dengan marah tapi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa "Kau tidak pernah menjadi pelacurku" Sesshoumaru melangkah mendekat, tubuh mereka hampir menempel "Sisi buasku menginginkanmu"

 _Dia menginginkanku?_ Benaknya bertanya-tanya, Kagome mencoba mengabaikan kata-kata Sesshoumaru yang semakin melemahkan niatnya. Disaat yang sama hidung Kagome berkerut di tengah wajahnya ketika bau Kaguya yang menempel di hakama Sesshoumaru menyeruak "Baunya menempel didirimu, memuakkan!?"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru tertegun sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "Tapi, apakah kau dapat mencium bau kebangkitanku~" tubuh mereka tidak lagi sepenuhnya berjarak "Kagome?"

Kagome terkesiap, suara Sesshoumaru yang menyebutkan namanya selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya, membuat jantungnya semakin berdentam dengan lantang. Diam-diam Kagome mengendus Sesshoumaru, dan apa yang dikatakannya terbukti. Kagome tidak dapat mencium bau kebangkitan dari dirinya, dia berkata jujur. Bila Sesshoumaru 'membersihkan' dirinya dengan aliran youki seperti yang pernah dilihatnya saat itu pasti tidak ada bau Kaguya yang masih menempel di pakaiannya.

Kagome tidak menyangkal bahwa apa yang baru diketahuinya itu membuatnya merasa sedikit bahagia "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli" _bohong!._

"Aku tahu, bahwa kau menginginkan Sesshoumaru ini"

"Aku tidak!" sergah Kagome cepat-cepat.

"Bohong!" kedua mata Sesshoumaru setengah terpejam, dia sedang membaui Kagome "Aku bisa mengendusnya, baumu lebih manis saat bahagia, kau bahagia saat mendengar bahwa aku menginginkanmu. Tapi aku bisa mencium setitik ketakutan didirimu, itu bagus bila kau takut kepadaku" Sesshoumaru mengatakan itu dengan kebanggan. Ketakutan seseorang kepadanya hanya akan membuat harga dirinya melonjak tinggi, itu sebuah kebanggaan, terlebih lagi dari wanita berapi-api yang ingin ditaklukkan olehnya.

"Aku tidak takut kepadamu! Tidak sama sekali" tampik Kagome.

"Lalu apa yang kau takutkan sekarang bila itu bukan Sesshoumaru ini?" tanya Sesshoumaru penuh intrik.

Tidak mungkin Kagome berkata dengan jujur bahwa dia takut dengan dirinya sendiri yang bersedia melakukan apapun untuk berada disisi Sesshoumaru, "Setiap aku berada di dekatmu aku tidak seperti diriku sendiri. Pengaruhmu kepada diriku itulah yang sangat aku takutkan" Kagome terperanjat kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa dengan menaklukan rasa takut itu sama artinya dengan menaklukan dunia?" iris keemasan yang menatap Kagome itu terlihat lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

Kagome membuang wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas kearah lain "Aku membencimu" tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa kata-kata ibunya tentang ketakutan itu akan berbalik menyerangnya.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, kau tidak memiliki masa depan lain selain yang aku bawa untukmu"

"Kau terlalu congkak Sesshoumaru"

Penguasa wilayah Barat itu mengabaikan semua penolakan Kagome, Sesshoumaru melepaskan genggamannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Kagome. "Sesshoumaru ini menginginkanmu " akhirnya dia mengeluarkan kalimat yang dibencinya, kalimat yang menunjukkan kelemahannya, tapi kalimat itu adalah beban yang harus dikeluarkan olehnya.

Mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan sangat menyiksa Sesshoumaru. Dia membenci bagaimana dia mempunyai perasaan seperti itu. Tapi dia sudah tidak bisa lagi melarikan diri dari dirinya sendiri. Sudah lama tanpa Sesshoumaru sadari bahwa dia terkurung, bergelut atas penyangkalan akan perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Kagome yang semakin membuat sisi buasnya bergolak. Tapi kini, setelah dia dengan berat hati mengakui apa yang dia rasakan, sisi buasnya telah takluk kepadanya.

Biru keabu-abuan itu memandang nanar pada Dai youkai yang ada dihadapannya, sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit. "Katakan itu kepada Kaguya atau wanita lain karena aku sama sekali tidak peduli" ucap Kagome dengan keras kepala.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa Sesshoumaru ini pembohong?" cengkraman Sesshoumaru pada lengan kirinya menyakiti Kagome "Itu sangat merendahkanku! Tidak pernah ada wanita dihidupku selain dirimu, karena aku tidak mau mencemari diriku sendiri demi kepuasan sesaat sisi buasku dengan sembarang youkai wanita yang kutemui" Sesshoumaru benar-benar merasa harga dirinya terlukai oleh ketidakpercayaan Kagome.

Kagome terperangah dengan apa yang Sesshoumaru utarakan, kedua matanya terbelalak. Jauh di dalam hatinya Kagome bingung dengan apa yang harus dirasakannya setelah mendengar kata-kata Sesshoumaru barusan. Emosi seakan-akan berkelahi untuk menguasai, dia merasa tersanjung saat mengetahui bahwa dialah yang pertama bagi Sesshoumaru, tapi dia merasa terhina dengan perkataan mencemari. Semua itu terlalu mendadak, menghantamnya dengan keras, membuat kepalanya mendadak pening.

 _Tidak pernah ada wanita di hidupnya selain diriku?_ "Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa hanya akulah yang berhasil mencemari kesucianmu heh?" bila keadaan mereka berbeda, Kagome yakin kalau dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mengucapkan kalimat itu "Entahlah, semua sikap dan kata-katamu padaku penuh pertentangan Sesshoumaru. Seringkali kau seperti menarik dan mendorongku secara bersamaan, contohnya saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah hinaan atau pujian" Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya, putus asa. Dia berbalik badan dan memunggungi Sesshoumaru, hendak melengos pergi.

"Kau tidak pernah membuat segala hal menjadi mudah" ucap Sesshoumaru dingin, kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Kagome, memenjarakan kedua tangan kagome sehingga dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Kagome memerintah "Sialan kau Sesshoumaru" ujarnya sewot.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" bisik Sesshoumaru di telinga kanan yang berada di puncak kepala Kagome, membuat hanyou itu merinding oleh sensasi yang dikirimkan hangat nafas Sesshoumaru padanya.

Kagome sekuat tenaga meronta, mengayunkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha menyakiti Sesshoumaru dengan sikunya, berusaha melorotkan diri agar bisa melepaskan diri saat dia jatuh ketanah, semua usahanya itu tidak membuahkan hasil "Kubilang lepaskan aku, apakah kau tuli hah!?"

Setelah Kagome berhenti meronta, tangan Sesshoumaru bergerak turun, lagi-lagi kedua tangannya menahan kuat pergelangan tangan Kagome. Samar-samar bau darah yang telah mengering tercium, Sesshoumaru tahu darimana bau itu berasal. Dai youkai itu mengangkat tangan kanan Kagome, dengan lembut dia menjilat telapak tangan Kagome yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh walau sudah tidak mengalirkan darah lagi karena terjatuh tadi.

Sensasi yang diberikan lidah Sesshoumaru di indera perabanya, dan gelitik sengatan saliva yang menyembuhkan dilukanya membuat Kagome sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun saat merasakan desir halus merayap diseluruh tubuhnya. Kagome menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Sesshoumaru, disaat itulah penguasa wilayah itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam yang seakan menembus ke dalam inti jiwanya.

Kagome mematung, jantungnya mulai bertingkah, untuk menelan ludahpun terasa susah. Setiap berada di dekat Sesshoumaru seakan-akan ada ratusan serangga kecil yang merayapi tubuhnya yang tidak dapat dibunuh sekuat apapun usahanya, serangga-serangga itu menyelusup dengan paksa, merangkak di dalam kulitnya, menyelinap masuk ke hatinya dan bersarang di sana tanpa ada harapan untuk kembali keluar.

Kagome menunduk, melepaskan diri dari sepasang emas hangat yang membuatnya resah. Sesshoumaru tidak berhenti disitu, tangan kirinya telah bebas, tangan kanannya yang besar menahan pergelangan tangan kanan dan lengan kiri Kagome sekaligus. Tangan kiri Sesshoumaru merayap naik ke lengan kiri Kagome, kemudian turun perlahan dengan gerakan yang menenangkan sebelum kembali merayap naik lalu menangkup wajah Kagome, memiringkannya ke kanan agar kembali menghadap wajahnya lalu Sesshoumaru berkata.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu bila itu kehendakmu, tapi sebelum itu~" kata-kata Sesshoumaru terpotong saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kagome.

Sesshoumaru menciumnya dengan bergairah, penuh hasrat yang telah beberapa hari ini tertahan. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kagome menyerah dan membalas ciuman panas Sesshoumaru. Bibir mereka saling bertautan, ciuman mereka dalam, penuh kerinduan, ciuman yang membangkitkan gairah keduanya. Percik-percik sensual semakin besar setiap kali bibir hangat mereka bergerak, terkadang lembut, dan terkadang penuh nafsu diiringi oleh lidah yang menari.

Taringnya tidak sengaja menggores bibir Kagome, darah mengalir. Darah segar Kagome disambut hangat oleh indera penciuman dan indera perasa milik Sesshoumaru, untuk sesaat Sesshoumaru tercenung saat rasa darah Kagome terasa di lidahnya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda! Dari pertama dia menemui Kagome, bau darahnya karena luka kecil itu berbeda, dan kini tidak hanya baunya tetapi juga rasanya.

Sesshoumaru melepaskan tangan kiri yang mencengkram wajah Kagome, begitupun tangan kanannya yang tidak lagi mencengkram kedua tangan Kagome, dengan perlahan Sesshoumaru membalikkan badan wanita itu agar menghadapnya. Tangan kiri Sesshoumaru melingkari pinggang Kagome, dan tangan kanannya menopang kepala Kagome saat dia memberikan ciuman kedua di bibir Kagome dengan mendesak, lidahnya bergerak dengan liar menjelajahi hampir semua tempat di gua hangat Kagome.

Tubuh Kagome yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya serta merta luruh dalam dekapannya. Dua tangan Kagome dengan pasrah bersandar di atas dadanya yang bidang, terperangkap, hanya dapat merasakan degup jantung Sesshoumaru yang mulai meningkat. Setelah mendekap Kagome, Sesshoumaru baru mengerti tentang perbedaan bau itu. Temperatur tubuh Kagome yang meningkat, bau khas tubuhnya, juga bau dan rasa darah yang berubah. Tidak salah lagi, wanita di hadapannya sedang mengandung janin!

Pewarisnya! Sesshoumaru semakin menarik Kagome erat kedalam rangkulannya, dadanya sesak oleh perasaan yang meluap-luap. Sebelumnya dia berkata bahwa dia menginginkan Kagome, sebatas menginginkan di dalam hidupnya. Tapi sekarang lebih dari itu, setelah dia mengetahui Kagome mengandung anaknya, sisi protektif Sesshoumaru menginginkan Kagome sebagai pasangannya.

Asap pekat bernama harga diri yang tinggi yang selama ini menganggu pikirannya telah tertiup oleh perasaan kuat yang dimilikinya untuk wanita yang ada di dalam pelukannya saat ini, membuat semua tidak tertahankan lagi baginya. Seluruh keraguan Sesshoumaru telah tandas, egonya telah tumpas, tidak ada lagi pergelutan di dalam dirinya saat mengetahui bahwa dia akan memiliki seorang penerus garis keturunannya. Sesshoumaru yakin, garis keturunan darah youkainya yang kuat akan membuat pewarisnya pun berdarah youkai penuh seperti dirinya.

Sesshoumaru dengan paksa menarik diri dari ciuman itu, kepalanya sedikit menjauh untuk menatap berlian biru keabu-abuan yang terbuka secara perlahan "Aku berubah pikiran, kau tidak diperbolehkan pergi jauh dariku baik, sekarang maupun nanti" Kagome memandangnya dengan garang, tapi raut wajahnya itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Sesshoumaru melanjutkan kata-katanya "Karena kau membawa pewarisku"

Terkejut adalah sebuah pernyataan yang meremehkan untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kagome saat mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh Sesshoumaru, dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun di tempatnya berdiri, tidak untuk mengedipkan mata sekalipun. Kedua matanya membelalak selebar mungkin, mulutnya terbuka, untuk sesaat Kagome lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Setelah keterkejutannya telah mereda Kagome menunduk untuk memandang bagian tengah tubuhnya, tempat sang janin berada.

Tidak ada alasan untuknya tidak mempercayai Sesshoumaru, youkai congkak itu berkali-kali menegaskan kebohongan hanya akan menurunkan kehormatannya. Cerita ibunya semakin menambah kuat keyakinan Kagome, saat dia dalam kandungan pun sang ayahlah yang mengetahui keberadaannya lebih dulu lantaran penciuman Inu youkai sangat kuat. Kagome shock. Berbagai macam pertanyaan baru bermunculan di kepalanya. Bila itu benar, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa yang seharusnya dikatakannya? Apa yang seharusnya dirasakannya? Bahagia atau sedih?

"Sesshoumaru ini menginginkanmu Kagome" tidak disangka-sangka suara Sesshoumaru penuh dengan kehangatan dan ketulusan.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di benaknya luluh lantah saat Kagome mendengar suara Sesshoumaru yang hangat, dia tahu pasti apa yang dirasakannya, kebahagiaan. Pandangan Kagome dengan segera tersedot untuk menatap kembali kedua mata Sesshoumaru. Dengan mata terbuka dia dapat melihat pegangan erat pada kenyataan hidupnya yang selalu pahit telah terlepas. Kagome tidak bisa lagi menolak mimpi indah yang kini ada di hadapannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia diinginkan! Tidak ada perasaan yang lebih indah dari diinginkan dan dicintai setelah berbagai macam cobaan yang telah dilaluinya.

"Sebagai pasangan" suara Sesshoumaru yang dalam itu bagai menerobos keheningan hutan yang mulai ditinggalkan oleh senja, merambah hati hanyou cantik yang ada didekapannya.

Kagome kehabisan kata-kata, dia tahu apa arti kata 'pasangan' bagi youkai. Mereka akan menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka terikat dengan satu sama lain hingga ajal menjelang. Ikatan itu jauh lebih kuat daripada ikatan manusia, para youkai bisa 'menikahi' siapa saja tapi hanya segelintir youkai yang bersedia memberikan 'tanda' bagi orang yang mereka nikahi sebagai 'pasangan'. Yang telah dinikahi oleh youkai pun belum tentu dijadikan sebagai 'pasangan' oleh mereka.

Kagome hanya bisa memutar ulang dua kata yang telah Sesshoumaru ucapkan itu di otaknya, dan berusaha keras menemukan arti lain selain apa yang di dengarnya, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada keraguan yang bersemayam di dada Kagome dengan apa yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Sesshoumaru, hanya ada satu makna dibalik itu.

Sesshoumaru menanti, dia menatap mata bulat besar indah itu. Tangan kanannya membelai rambut Kagome, lalu menangkup wajahnya. Kagome memejamkan matanya, dia menyandarkan wajahnya di tangan hangat Sesshoumaru dan menghayati setiap inci kulitnya yang tersentuh. Mata Kagome tersengat oleh kebahagiaan, tapi ditahannya. Kagome menyandarkan diri di tubuh Sesshoumaru, jerit getir kerinduan nan tak tertanggungkan akan sentuhan sang Dai youkai yang dicintainya telah terbayar sudah, dia merasakan madu.

Kagome menatap safir emas yang kini hangat itu, tatapannya bergerak turun perlahan ke hidung Sesshoumaru yang lurus, lalu ke bibirnya. Bau kebangkitan gairah Sesshoumaru menusuk hidungnya, Kagome tidak bisa berkata-kata selain mengucapkan nama youkai yang dicintainya "Sesshoumaru~" dengan suara yang hanya sebatas bisikan.

Dengan perlahan Kagome mengangkat dirinya sendiri, sedikit berjinjit. Bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan, bila ciuman yang pertama itu mendesak, dalam, dan penuh kerinduan, itu tidak berlaku dengan yang sekarang. Bibir mereka saling meraup dengan lapar, ganas, dan lebih liar dari yang sebelumnya. Mereka bergerak seirama, dengan niat saling mendominasi. Lidah mereka saling membelai, berusaha menyapu semua tempat di gua sang calon pasangan. Tangan Kagome merayap naik dan menggelayut di leher Sesshoumaru, dengan putus asa merenggut dengan sedikit kasar rambut keperakan itu.

Sesshoumaru semakin erat mendekap Kagome, bagian tubuh di dalam hakama-nya semakin mengeras membentur perut Kagome. Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru tidak berhenti mengelus punggungnya, kemudian tangannya itu turun dan meremas salah satu bagian belakang Kagome, membuat sang wanita mengeluarkan suara pekikan yang semakin membakar gairah Sesshoumaru. Sang Dai youkai menggeram, menyuarakan kobaran api hasrat yang berada di dalam dirinya. Sesshoumaru semakin lapar untuk menyentuh, dengan terburu-buru dia menarik obi yang melilit pinggang ramping Kagome hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

Kagome membantu Sesshoumaru, dia melucuti pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sesshoumaru tersenyum kecil, dia melepaskan diri dari Kagome hanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama karena fundoshi yang dipakainya semakin menyiksa. Kagome telah lebih dulu berdiri tanpa selembar benang pun, tanpa takut dia mendekati Sesshoumaru yang telah bertelanjang dada sibuk membuka hakamanya. Tangan kecil Kagome menjelajah dada yang terbentuk sempurna, keras, tapi diselimuti oleh kulit putih yang indah.

Kagome menyandarkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya di dada bidang Sesshoumaru, untuk beberapa saat dia seperti itu, memejamkan mata, mendengarkan detak jantung Sesshoumaru yang kuat namun stabil. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide berkelebat di kepalanya, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia mempraktekan ide yang dimilikinya itu. Kagome menjilat salah satu puting Sesshoumaru, bukan geraman atau dengkuran yang didapatkan Kagome tapi tarikan cukup keras di rambutnya dari Sesshoumaru yang membuatnya memekik kecil karena kaget.

Tarikan di rambut Kagome mengendur "Tidak, sebelum aku 'menandaimu' Kagome" tatapan Sesshoumaru seperti memohon maaf. "Saat ini akulah yang 'harus' memegang kendali"

Raut wajah Kagome menampakkan kekecewaan, dia tahu itu artinya siksaan kenikmatan lain dari Sesshoumaru. Dia akan berada di posisi rapuh itu lagi, tidak bisa menyentuh, tunduk dalam belas kasih Sesshoumaru untuk sepenuhnya memberi penawar tubuhnya.

Sesshoumaru membelai pipi Kagome dengan ujung hidungnya, gestur memohon maaf bagi _canine_. "Kau boleh melakukan apapun nanti setelah ritual kita telah selesai, aku berjanji" ucapnya, hangat nafasnya menyapu wajah Kagome "Dan itu akan sangat menyenangkan" imbuh Sesshoumaru dengan nada yang menggoda. Satu tangan Sesshoumaru terangkat, kekkai telah terpasang.

Makna yang terkandung di dalam apa yang diucapkan Sesshoumaru semakin membuat lutut Kagome lemas, dan tubuhnya semakin menggelegar dengan penantian. "M-hm" Kagome mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Hakama telah lepas dari tubuhnya, Sesshoumaru menuntun Kagome untuk berbaring di atas mokomokonya yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa di atas tanah demi kenyamanan sang calon pasangan. Kagome dengan patuh berbaring, bagian bawah tubuhnya telah basah oleh antusias. Tak lama berselang setelah Kagome berbaring dengan nyaman Sesshoumaru mendekatinya, dengan sukarela Kagome melebarkan kedua kakinya, memberi akses yang seluasnya pada Dai youkai yang dia cintai. Sesshoumaru memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kaki Kagome yang terentang, semerbak bau manis Kagome menguar di udara.

Bau harum Kagome yang manis dari berbagai bunga berpadu dengan segarnya bau dedaunan semakin harum karena kehamilannya, dan ditambah lagi dengan bau kebangkitan hasrat untuknya semuanya menjadi semakin memabukkan bagi sang Dai youkai. Taring Sesshoumaru terpampang saat dia menyeringai melihat Kagome yang pasrah.

Rambut lebat hitam yang terurai di sekitar kepalanya semakin menonjolkan wajah Kagome yang bersemu merah, bibir penuhnya yang berwarna merah muda telah merekah setelah ciuman mereka tadi. Dada Kagome naik turun oleh harapan, berguncang lembut, saat penguasa wilayah itu mendekatinya. Sesshoumaru mengangkat kedua kaki Kagome, tanpa diperintah lebih jauh Kagome dengan taat melingkari kedua kakinya pinggang Sesshoumaru.

Kejantanan Sesshoumaru yang telah sepenuhnya bangkit, menyentuh sekilas daerah kewanitaan Kagome "Kau sudah sangat siap" bisik Sesshoumaru dengan kagum.

Sebuah geraman keluar dari dada Sesshoumaru sesaat sebelum bibir mereka kembali bertemu hanya sejenak sebelum dengan cepat dia beralih ke leher Kagome. Sesshoumaru mengecup, lalu menjilat perlahan, lidahnya diseret ke atas dari lekukan di tempat kedua tulang selangka bertemu hingga di bawah dagu Kagome sedangkan salah satu tangannya meremas bukit lembut di dada Kagome. Sebuah desahan terlontar dari Kagome, disusul isakan kecil saat Sesshoumaru menarik puncak bukit di dadanya yang telah menegang dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya cukup keras.

"Aaah.." suara Kagome setengah protes setengah mendesah.

Selanjutnya tidak ada kata lembut dari apa yang dilakukan Sesshoumaru, semuanya berlangsung dengan liar. Sesshoumaru bergerak turun, kedua tangannya kini meremas bukit indah itu, membawa keduanya ketengah dada Kagome untuk dilahapnya dengan rakus secara bergantian. Kagome hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan melenguh saat Sesshoumaru menyerangnya dengan bibir, lidah, tangan dan taringnya.

Lenguhan Kagome tidak lain hanya menghasilkan rasa frustasi seksual yang semakin besar bagi keduanya. Sesshoumaru tidak membuang tempo, dia menjilat setiap inci gundukan kenyal itu. Lagi-lagi dengan tangan besarnya yang kasar dia meremasnya menghasilkan rasa sakit yang bercampur nikmat bagi Kagome.

Titik-titik darah yang keluar kali di kedua gundukan itu kini diabaikan, luka gores cakar Sesshoumaru itu membuat dada Kagome diwarnai oleh merah darah yang indah. Bau darah Kagome semakin mempermanis harum khas tubuhnya, bau itu tidak lagi membangunkan sisi buas Sesshoumaru setelah dia tidak lagi menyangkalnya.

Setelah kedua bukit kenyal itu semakin licin dan basah oleh salivanya, Sesshoumaru kembali mempermainkan puncak kedua bukit itu yang telah menegang dengan jari jemarinya yang kasar. Bukit di dada Kagome yang penuh tapi tidak terlalu besar terasa pas ditangannya saat dia meremasnya dengan gerakan memutar sebelum lidah miliknya kembali merajai keduanya, erangan dan desahan Kagome mewarnai hutan yang semakin gelap.

Taring Sesshoumaru yang menggores, hanya semakin membuat Kagome lapar akan sentuhan lain penguasa wilayah yang tampan itu. Sebuah gigitan kecil di salah satu payudaranya membuat Kagome menjerit, gigitan itu mengakhiri perhatian Sesshoumaru di gundukan indah yang kini telah memerah. Lidah Sesshoumaru menekan dan menyeret diantara kedua payudara Kagome, bergerak turun pelan ke pusat dari kenikmatan dan asal semerbak harum gairah Kagome untuknya, hanya untuknya. Sesshoumaru menyeringai.

Kedua paha Kagome ditahan dengan kedua lengannya saat dia merendahkan kepala dan mulai mencium mutiara kecil yang tersembunyi itu, membuat tubuh Kagome mengejang dengan kikuk dibawah Sesshoumaru. Dia membuat satu jilatan panjang dari ambang daerah kewanitaannya hingga ke kelopak mawar, menghasilkan sebuah lenguhan dari Kagome.

Setelah itu Sesshoumaru membuat jilatan-jilatan kecil yang menggoda berlian mungil itu, puas menggoda, dia kembali menjilat hampir di semua tempat yang dibasahi oleh cairan kebangkitan Kagome dengan berapi-api seakan tidak membiarkan ada tempat sekecil apapun yang terlewat.

"Mmph.." dada Kagome semakin kembang kempis "Sesshou~maru" suaranya berat oleh hasrat.

Gerakan Sesshoumaru itu membuat Kagome merintih, dengan kedua tumitnya menekan tanah hanyou itu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan aneh. Gerakan lidah Sesshoumaru begitu bengis, tidak ada tempat di daerah intimnya yang tidak tersapu oleh kehangatan lidah kasar Dai youkai itu. Aliran nafsu itu semakin meluap di dada Kagome.

Tangan Kagome berusaha menggapai kepala Sesshoumaru, merenggutnya, helaian rambut perak yang halus itu kini berada di sela-sela jarinya. Dia butuh untuk menyentuh, dia lapar untuk memberikan perasaan yang sama kepada Sesshoumaru seperti yang diterima olehnya. Sesshoumaru menekan pinggang Kagome agar tetap di tempat, dia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kagome tajam, Sesshoumaru menggeram memperingatkan.

Setelah tidak ada serbuan lagi di pusat panas dirinya Kagome membuka kedua matanya, dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Kagome mengerti maksud sorot tajam Sesshoumaru, dia mengangguk patuh walau kemudian mengeluarkan suara keberatan imut yang semakin mengibarkan gairah Sesshoumaru yang memang sudah menjadi-jadi. Dengan frustasi Kagome merenggut mokomoko Sesshoumaru yang berada di bawah tubuhnya, kehalusan bulu mokomoko itu digenggam Kagome erat sebagai pegangan saat dia tenggelam dalam utopia.

Setelah wanitanya patuh, Sesshoumaru kembali melanjutkan apa yang ditinggalkannya. Lidahnya menerobos liang senggama Kagome, lalu menggerak-gerakannya di dalam sana, di waktu yang bersamaan ibu jari tangan kirinya tidak henti mengelus mutiara yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Kagome melenguh itu.

Tak lama, Sesshoumaru bangkit, dia menikmati tubuh keindahan tubuh polos Kagome saat satu jarinya bergerak. Jari tengah Sesshoumaru masuk secara perlahan-lahan ke gua hangat Kagome. Dia bergerak lembut, masuk dan keluar perlahan, berusaha sebisa mungkin cakarnya tidak menyakiti wanita yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi miliknya.

Melihat Kagome menikmatinya, Sesshoumaru menambahkan satu jari lagi. Liang kagome terasa menyempit saat kedua jarinya telah masuk seluruhnya di dalam tempat yang hangat dan lembut, suara desahan Kagome kembali terdengar, dindingnya yang panas mencengkramnya dengan erat.

Gigi Sesshoumaru bergemeretak, saat membayangkan bukan jarinya yang disana tapi dirinya yang telah menegang sempurna oleh aliran darah yang sekarang berkedut protes meminta perhatian. Sesshoumaru ingin sekali menyatukan diri saat itu juga bila tidak harus menyelesaikan apa yang harus diselesaikannya dalam ritual 'menandai' Kagome.

"Sesshou~maru~" ucapnya terbata-bata, dia berada di ambang batas. "Aku~" wajahnya merona merah, mulutnya setengah terbuka, megap-megap oleh serbuan Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sangat menyukai saat Kagome menyebutkan namanya dengan gairah yang terkandung di suaranya "Keluarkanlah untukku, Kagome!" seru Sesshoumaru dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Kagome mendesah, mendengar suara Sesshoumaru saja dapat membuatnya terbang ke langit teratas. Sesshoumaru kembali menundukkan kepalanya, rambut silver indahnya menjadi tirai lembut di kedua sisi tubuhnya, tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak saat dia menggantikan ibu jari tangan kirinya di berlian kecil Kagome dengan lidahnya.

Kagome menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya, matanya semakin melebar saat melihat Sesshoumaru melahapnya dengan keantusiasan seorang inu. Kedua mata Sesshoumaru terpejam saat melahapnya, geraman keluar dari dalam dada Sesshoumaru. Geraman itu mengalir ke mulutnya, membuat lidahnya bergetar dan getarannya di mutiara miliknya itu semakin membuat Kagome seakan berada di tepi jurang keindahan yang siap membawanya semakin melayang tinggi.

Rasa halus yang menggelitik dari mokomoko Sesshoumaru di bawah tubuhnya, Sesshoumaru yang melahap bagian intimnya dengan keji, serangan jari-jarinya dan suara berat Sesshoumaru yang didengar Kagome, semakin mengirimkan rangsangan baginya dan memperganda rasa indah yang membalut seluruh tubuhnya. Kagome tidak lagi berada dibatas, melainkan tenggelam di dalamnya.

Kagome bergelora dalam ledakan api hasrat membara, jeritan kecilnya melengking saat lidah Sesshoumaru mengirimnya ke dunia yang hanya berisi perasaan indah yang berlimpah-ruah dengan cahaya membutakan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dengan kikuk saat dinding bagian dalam kewanitaannya berkedut mencengkram dengan kuat dan mengalirkan cairannya lebih banyak lagi keluar dari tubuhnya saat Sesshoumaru menarik kedua jarinya keluar.

Seperti sebelumnya, Sesshoumaru menjilat jarinya yang dilapisi oleh cairan cinta Kagome dengan ujung lidahnya. Tubuh Kagome yang masih lemas semakin melemah saat gairah baru berkumpul di perut bagian bawah karena pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru mengangkat leher Kagome, dengan sedikit paksa menariknya bangun untuk menciumnya.

Tidak ada kelembutan diciuman itu melainkan gairah dan kebutuhan untuk mengikat perasaan. Kagome dapat merasakan rasa dari cairannya sendiri di mulut Seshoumaru, yang terpikir di otaknya saat itu hanyalah bagaimana rasa Sesshoumaru di mulutnya? Akankah semanis miliknya?

Sesshoumaru melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu dengan tiba-tiba "Berbalik!" perintahnya keras dengan suara dalam yang semakin parau.

Kagome terkesiap, dia tertegun sesaat sebelum menurut. Kagome membalikkan badan secara perlahan, Sesshoumaru dengan ketidaksabarannya yang terang-terangan membantu wanitanya bertumpu di atas kedua tangan dan lututnya. Sesshoumaru dengan kedua lutut di atas tanah memposisikan diri di belakang Kagome.

Dengan cakarnya Sesshoumaru menjelajahi punggung mulus Kagome, ujung-ujung cakarnya menyentuh tanpa penekanan seakan mengambang diatas kulit Kagome, gerakannya lembut, berjalan pelan dari tengkuk hingga bokong Kagome yang bulat. Seluruh bulu kecil di tubuh Kagome berdiri karena sentuhan Sesshoumaru.

Kedua tangan besarnya mencengkram pinggul Kagome "Milikku" bisik Sesshoumaru kepada dirinya sendiri, dengan suara dalamnya yang kini terdengar lebih garang.

Kagome menoleh saat dia melihat aura Sesshoumaru menguar, rambut silvernya terbang oleh aliran youki. Sesshoumaru menggeram lantang dan terdengar berbahaya, dia kembali berubah, matanya merah terang, iris matanya yang kuning hangat berubah menjadi biru cerah. Seluruh warna dari tanda yang Sesshoumaru miliki di wajahnya menebal, kedua garis maroon di pipinya kini bergerigi membuatnya lebih mengerikan, taringnya memanjang sangat mengancam, begitupun cakar-cakarnya yang kini menghujam kulit di pinggul Kagome, membuat hanyou bertubuh mungil itu sedikit memekik sakit.

Geraman buas keluar dari mulut Sesshoumaru saat dia menghunuskan kejantanannya di sarung hangat dan lembut milik Kagome yang telah sangat basah dan licin. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus punggung dan bokong Kagome sebelum meremasnya dengan keras, meninggalkan beberapa luka gores memanjang dan tetes-tetes darah bercucuran.

Tangan kiri Sesshoumaru menyelusup ke perut Kagome, menopang tubuh wanitanya sambil sesekali meremas payudara Kagome yang terombang-ambing, sedangkan tangan kanannya menopang tubuhnya di tanah. Tidak ada kelembutan sama sekali saat Sesshoumaru memulai ritmenya, dia menghentak dengan beringas, kasar, kuat, dan cepat. Sesshoumaru mengerang senang di balik seringaiannya.

Kagome terisak disetiap hentakan, tubuhnya bagai diamuk badai nafsu Sesshoumaru, terguncang hebat, jauh dari kelembutan. Walau begitu, yang dirasakannya hanya kenikmatan dari sisi liar mereka berdua. Dia hanya dapat mencengkram mokomoko Sesshoumaru lebih kuat saat Sesshoumaru hampir membuat tubuhnya ambruk disetiap dorongan yang dilakukannya, tapi lengan kiri Sesshoumaru yang kokoh menahan tubuhnya.

Bunyi kedua kulit beradu akibat dari gerakan enerjik Sesshoumaru yang tidak manusiawi itu bagai bunyi indah yang melengkapi erangan dan desahan yang sahut-menyahut membentuk sebuah harmoni dengan musik alam di malam hari.

Tubuh Kagome terlihat indah berkilat oleh selapis tipis keringat, berlekuk sempurna dari tempat Sesshoumaru memandangnya. Seringaian tidak lepas dari wajah Sesshoumaru, dia berhasil menaklukan sang wanita yang meledak-ledak. Sesshoumaru merenggut rambut Kagome yang terurai dengan sedikit tarikan sebelum memindahkan seluruhnya ke sisi kanan bahu Kagome, aksinya itu membuahkan rintihan dari sang wanita.

Suara erangan dan rintihan Kagome hanya membakar api hasratnya. Belum lagi pemandangan dari posisinya saat ini, dia bisa bebas melihat kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan bengis dari daerah kewanitan Kagome.

"Ngh, Sesshou~maru" suara Kagome lirih.

"Kagome~" suara Sesshoumaru semakin berat dan terdengar buas.

Sesshoumaru dapat merasakan dinding-dinding Kagome menekannya lebih kuat, seakan meremasnya ketika Kagome melenguh, menandakan dia hampir sampai di puncak ledakan hasrat untuk yang kedua kali di malam yang sama. Di waktu yang sama Sesshoumaru merasa di tepi batas, dia akan mengakhirinya. Kagome yang mencengkramnya dengan kuat, suara yang dibuat oleh wanitanya membuat Sesshoumaru meledak. Suara Sesshoumaru saat mengarungi gelombang pasang kenikmatan hampir seperti meraung, ganas dan liar.

Mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan, perasaan indah yang menyiksa itu lagi-lagi dirasakan Kagome. Untuk kedua kalinya Sesshoumaru mengirimkannya ke nirwana yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya. Gerakan sang Dai youkai melambat, sebelum berhenti sama sekali. Nafas keduanya tersengal-sengal, Kagome ambruk, kedua tangannya yang bergetar tidak lagi sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya.

Sesshoumaru memeluk Kagome dari belakang, dengan penuh kasih sayang dia mengangkat Kagome ke posisi semula. Kagome menoleh untuk menatap Sesshoumaru, mereka bertukar tatapan penuh arti selama beberapa saat, Kagome tersenyum sebelum memalingkan wajah. Tubuh mereka masih bersatu, perasaan dilengkapi bergelayut di hati keduanya. Salah satu lengan Sesshoumaru melingkari perut Kagome, dengan ujung hidungnya dia membelai bahu kiri, perlahan naik ke leher Kagome kemudian turun lagi begitu seterusnya untuk beberapa lama.

Mengikuti intuisi yang dimilikinya sebagai keturunan inu youkai, Kagome memiringkan kepalanya, mengumbar leher bagian kirinya kepada Sesshoumaru. Membiarkan bagian leher terpampang di hadapan inu youkai lain sama artinya sebagai penyerahan diri, sebuah bentuk kepercayaan sakral, itu telah berlangsung ribuan tahun lalu bagi jenis mereka dan mungkin untuk ribuan tahun kedepan.

Dengan tangan yang bebas, Sesshoumaru mengukir kata kekasih dalam huruf kanji dengan cakar tajamnya di lekuk pertemuan leher dan bahu Kagome. Kagome meringis menahan sakit, cakar Sesshoumaru dilapisi sedikit racun saat menghujam dagingnya, dia tahu itu bagian dari ritual yang harus dilaluinya dengan itu Kagome patuh.

Cakar Sesshoumaru menusuk sedikit lebih dalam, dengan cepat tetes cairan merah tua yang hangat mengumpul kemudian mengalir deras. Sebagai penutup ritual itu, Sesshoumaru menggigit di sekeliling kata yang diukirnya itu. Kagome terkesiap, dia memekik kecil menahan sakit yang tak tertahankan. Pada saat taring Sesshoumaru akhirnya terlepas dari dagingnya, disaat Kagome mengira ritual itu telah usai disaat itulah dia salah.

Aura youki Sesshoumaru yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya kembali menyeruak, kuat dan sangat dahsyat. Kagome memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, apa yang dilihatnya mengejutkannya. Sesshoumaru sedang berubah ke bentuk aslinya! Wajahnya, tubuhnya, kini sepenuhnya berubah. Yang memeluknya dari belakang adalah anjing berbulu tebal putih dengan beberapa tanda di wajahnya, berukuran dua kali manusia dewasa.

Wujud Sesshoumaru itu tidak sebesar saat dia menolongnya yang sekarat lantaran melawan anak Kuroichi, itu dari ingatan samar-samar yang dimilikinya, tapi tetap saja nyali Kagome sedikit ciut. Sesshoumaru dalam bentuk aslinya menjilat darah di 'tanda' yang dibuatnya beberapa saat lalu hingga bersih, lidahnya yang jauh lebih besar dan kasar membuat Kagome bergidik ngeri. Apa yang ditakutkan Kagome terjadi, Sesshoumaru kembali menggagahi dirinya dalam wujud aslinya.

Walau hentakan yang dibuat Sesshoumaru terasa sedikit lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya, tetap saja itu tidak mengurangi ketakutan Kagome, karena tidak hanya ukuran tubuhnya yang berubah tetapi juga ukuran bagian tubuh Sesshoumaru yang masih menyatu dengan dirinya. Bagian tubuh Sesshoumaru yang tegang oleh pompaan darah, membuat bagian intimnya terenggang dengan sangat tidak nyaman.

Tidak mudah bagi Kagome ikut terhanyut dalam kesenangan yang dirasakan oleh pasangannya saat itu. Tetapi bulu-bulu Sesshoumaru yang sangat lembut menggelitik kulitnya, friksi yang dilakukan Sesshoumaru melembut dan menggairahkan, ditambah dengan gempuran lidah hangat di tubuhnya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kagome dan membawanya kembali tenggelam, jauh, dan dalam.

Kagome mengerang disela-sela isakan dan rintihannya. Lolongan liar pelepasan Sesshoumaru juga sebuah tanda bahwa ritual telah selesai memecahkan keheningan malam. Kagome kembali roboh diatas mokomoko, seluruh tulang di tubuhnya bagai meleleh, bagian intimnya terasa ngilu. Sesshoumaru mendekap Kagome di dadanya, lalu menyelimutinya dengan kimono miliknya setelah dia kembali ke wujud manusianya. sebagai jawaban, Kagome tersenyum manis sambil menatap pasangannya itu.

"Tidurlah!" seru Sesshoumaru lembut "Pasanganku" bisik Sesshoumaru.

Bagi Kagome satu kata yang diucapkan Sesshoumaru itu jauh lebih berharga daripada kata cinta yang diucapkan oleh manusia, kata itu membawa harapan baru dihidup Kagome. Kagome mengangguk, memejamkan mata, menghirup dalam-dalam bau khas Sesshoumaru yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman.

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk berpindah ke alam mimpi, walau Kagome ragu bila dia akan merasakan lagi mimpi indah karena apa yang dialaminya saat ini jauh melebihi semua mimpi indah yang pernah dimilikinya dan yang pernah diharapkan olehnya. Sesshoumaru mendekap Kagome sepanjang malam, ia terjaga, namun bukan lagi keindahan bulan di langit yang ditatapnya melainkan kecantikan wanita yang ada di dalam rengkuhannya. Pasangannya.

 **~.**

 **Di tempat lain...**

Di tengah hutan yang gelap pekat, dimana para youkai bertebaran mencari mangsa yang dapat dimakannya, Jaken bersandar di sebuah pohon besar. Kedua mata kuningnya yang sangat besar memandang awas ke segala tempat, hanya api unggun kecil yang mereduplah yang menjadi temannya.

Kengerian menjadi selimutnya malam itu, tidak ada sama sekali kenyamanan dan keamanan yang dirasakannya setiap kali dia berpisah dengan sang tuan yang sangat dihormatinya. Air mata besar tergantung di sudut-sudut mata anehnya.

"Sesshoumaru-samaaaa, dimanakah kau tuanku?" ratap Jaken yang terlupakan penuh dengan kesengsaraan.

* * *

 **End Notes** **: 80% cerita di fandom Inuyasha luar (hampir, gak semua) dihiasi yang namanya 'mark/tanda' bagi Kagome atau karakter cewe lain saat 'mating' dgn youkai atau hanyou yang jadi 'mate/pasangannya'. Itu semacam aturan gak resmi yang umum bgt dipake, walau beda-beda tp intinya sama. Youkai/hanyou itu bakalan ngegigit di lekuk leher (ala-ala vampir gitu) dengan tanda itu, gak akan ada youkai/hanyou lain yang berani ngedeketin pasangannya. Disini gw bikin sedikit beda (iya, perbedaan yang bikin hidung reader-san berkerut, gome ne sai** **).**

 **Oh, satu lagi, dari yang gw baca dari Glossary of Japanese Clothing Inuyasha character di DOKUGA, kalo mengikat obi di depan itu identik dengan 'prostitute' entah bener atau nggak *shrug, karena biasanya para pria di Jepang mengikat obinya dibelakang. Tapi gw anggep aja alasan Takahashi-sensei itu utk 'kepraktisannya' Sesshoumaru-sama, dibanding alasan untuk para fangirlnya ngayal yg iya-iya XD.**

 **Tamiino** **: Cara taunya Sesshoumaru emang nggak bgt, gome. Tapi itu yang kepikiran di otak jadinya... :Dv**

 **Dedeqseokyu** **: Yup, dia udah mengakuinya di chapter ini Dedeqseokyu^^**

 **Amuto** **: Sequel kayaknya nggak, tapi Epilognya dijamin panjang. Kalo Inuyasha yang cemburu bakalan ada di drabble SessKag nanti, di fic itu Sesshoumaru bakalan bergabung dengan Inuyasha dan semuanya untuk ngejar Naraku ke gunung Hakurei, hehehe. Makasih Amuto, iya nih udah sehat^^**

 **Kimeka** **: Yosh, tambah semangat ini ngetiknya krn baca review dr semuanya. Seneng bgt denger (eh, bacanya) Kimeka ga nyesel ngikutin BHT^^**

 **Guest** **: Siiip, moga gw tambah banyak waktu luang buat nulis.**

 **Winahime** **: Udah kejawab di chapter ini, moga Winahime suka^^**

 **Keno** **: Welcome back to the dark side dear, gausah pake sungkem juga kali. Untuk chapter ini gw mikir keras gimana caranya bikin lo muntah pelangi lagi XD lava you too^^**

 **Guest** **: Yosha, and thanks^^**

 **I accept critism in a good manners. I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou^.~**


	17. Let The Flames Begin

**Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

* * *

Kagome terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang disampingnya ketika pertama kali membuka mata, dia bangkit dari tidurnya, dengan satu siku dia menopang tubuhnya yang berbaring miring. Iris keemasan Sesshoumaru yang hangat menatap wajahnya, lengan yang lebih besar itu melingkari pinggang Kagome.

Dengan segera tubuh Kagome kembali rileks, dengan gerakan yang sedikit ragu dia kembali berbaring lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kiri Sesshoumaru. Sinar matahari yang menembus kekkai sudah terik, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Tangan kiri Kagome diletakannya di atas dada bidang pasangannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyelinap perlahan ke lekuk leher kirinya. Samar-samar Kagome dapat merasakan huruf kanji yang terukir di lehernya dikelilingi oleh 'tanda' yang diberikan Sesshoumaru, sebuah tanda dari ikatan diantara mereka yang tak akan lekang oleh apapun bahkan oleh kematian. _Jadi, ini bukan mimpi._ Batin Kagome.

Sesshoumaru memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kagome, dengan mudah dia menangkap artinya dan itu membuat dirinya tergelitik. Suara tawa teredam yang berasal dari dada Sesshoumaru mencapai telinga Kagome, membuatnya tersenyum. Tawa kecil seorang Dai youkai yang dingin bagi Kagome bagaikan bintang jatuh yang melesat di langit, sebuah keajaiban.

Kagome lebih mengeratkan lagi pelukannya "Aku suka suara tawamu"

Sesshoumaru membelai kepala Kagome dengan lembut sebagai jawaban. Kagome menyukai bau khas Sesshoumaru yang bercampur dengan bau segar seperti kayu-kayuan, dan hangatnya matahari. Kagome memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas perlahan dan dalam, bagai ingin mengumpulkan seluruh bau khas Sesshoumaru lalu menyesapnya sendiri, ia tersenyum. Bila ada surga seperti yang manusia katakan, pasti inilah rasanya berada di surga itu, tenang, nyaman, dana semua perasaan indah berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Kau harus lebih sering tertawa Sesshoumaru" ujar Kagome.

"Hn"

"Jangan hanya 'hn'" Kagome mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap pasangannya sejenak.

Mokomoko dibawah tubuhnya terasa sangat lembut dan hangat, sama hangatnya dengan tubuh pemiliknya disamping Kagome. Dia menelusuri tubuh Sesshoumaru dengan matanya, dada bidang yang terpampang terlihat tangguh sekaligus menggoda. Sesshoumaru hanya mengenakan hakamanya, membuat dua garis violet di pinggulnya yang mengarah ke daerah pribadinya terpampang. Kagome tergugah untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya, tangan kirinya bergerak secara ragu saat membelai dada kokoh Sesshoumaru..

Kagome menatap kulit yang dia sentuh dengan kagum, dengan telapak tangannya Kagome bagai ingin mengingat setiap inchi tubuh pasangannya seperti sedang menandai wilayah kekuasaannya, tempat selama beberapa hari terakhir ini sebagian besar pikirannya terpusat. Kulit dibalik haori dan hakama Dai youkai yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam. Sesshoumaru mengerang pelan akibat sentuhan Kagome, dan bagi Kagome itu menjadi sebuah tanda persetujuan akan perbuatannya lebih lanjut. Setelah tangannya puas membelai, Kagome bergerak turun sedikit kebawah.

Dengan ujung cakarnya Kagome menjelajahi garis keunguan di pinggul kanan Sesshoumaru. Ujung cakar Kagome menyeret halus, tanpa melukai, terus bergerak dari setengah garis hingga ke bagian yang mulai meruncing. Cakar Kagome terhenti saat tepi hakama Sesshoumaru menghalanginya lebih lanjut, Kagome menggeram menandakan kekecewaannya.

"Hentikan Kagome!" seru Sesshoumaru dengan lembut.

Dia tidak menatap pasangannya saat bertanya balik "Kenapa aku harus berhenti?" tanya Kagome dengan riang.

"Berhenti atau kau tidak akan bisa berjalan hari ini walau kau ingin"

Cakar Kagome tidak berhenti bergerayang di atas kulit Sesshoumaru "Apakah itu sebuah ancaman?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan maka iya, itu sebuah ancaman" nada Sesshoumaru dingin.

Wajah Kagome merengut mendengar kata-kata Sesshoumaru, dia menghentikan jarinya dan menatap sang pasangan dengan pandangan yang menantang.

"Setelah apa yang telah kita lewati kau seharusnya tahu bahwa tantangan tidak akan menghentikan aku ya kan?" tangan kiri Kagome menangkup pipi kanan Sesshoumaru, ia tersenyum.

Dengan gerakan yang sama dia menyeret cakarnya turun ke leher, melewati puting kanan Sesshoumaru, sedikit menggoresnya tapi tidak membuatnya mengeluarkan darah, dan terus bergerak mengarah ke tubuh bagian bawah Sesshoumaru. lagi-lagi Kagome kembali terhenti di mana ikatan hakama Sesshoumaru berada, tapi kali ini dia meraih ujung ikatan itu. Saat Kagome hendak menariknya, disaat itulah tangan Sesshoumaru yang jauh lebih besar menangkap tangannya, Kagome menatap si pemilik tangan yang telah menghentikan aksinya itu.

Suara Sesshoumaru terdengar sedikit parau "Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menekan sisi buasku?" sorot matanya menusuk dengan hasrat.

"Karena apa yang sisi buasku inginkan adalah tetap membuatmu berada dalam rengkuhanku sepanjang waktu" Kagome hanya bisa terpana memandang pasangannnya "Apa yang dia ingin rasakan adalah kehangatanmu saat kita bersatu, apa yang dia ingin dengar adalah suaramu saat menyebut namaku, apa yang dia ingin dilihatnya adalah bibirmu yang merekah oleh ciuman, wajahmu yang merona, semua lekukan di tubuhmu yang bergerak dengan indah bersamanya, yang diinginkan sisi buasku adalah tubuhmu" ucap Sesshoumaru dengan ketenangan seperti biasanya.

Wajahnya terasa terbakar, aliran darah mengumpul di kedua pipi Kagome hingga ke leher dan telinganya. Kalimat yang diucapkan Sesshoumaru hanya membuatnya bergairah, suaranya membuat Kagome bergidik karena antusias yang tinggi lantaran membayangkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Sesshoumaru. Mau tidak mau otaknya membayangkan Sesshoumaru yang mencium beberapa titik di lekuk tubuhnya, suara erangannya dan suara animalistik Sesshoumaru yang menyebutkan namanya saat mencapai pelepasan.

"Sesshoumaru ini mengkhawatirkanmu, kau belum sepenuhnya pulih" walau cara berbicara Sesshoumaru tidak berubah namun Kagome dapat merasakan perhatian dari suara pasangannya itu.

 _Pulih?_ Disaat itulah Kagome baru menyadari daerah kewanitaannya terasa nyeri. Tentu saja dia akan merasakan ketidaknyamanan di bagian itu setelah melakukan ritual mereka dengan wujud asli Sesshoumaru, walau perubahan wujudnya itu tidak sebesar aslinya tapi tetap saja menyisakan rasa yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Kagome.

"Dan semua yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah memicunya untuk kembali menerkammu" Sesshoumaru berhenti sejenak "Walau tanpa melakukan apapun kau sudah membuat sisi buasku bangkit" suara baritone-nya yang dalam semakin terdengar berat di telinga Kagome.

Kagome merasa tersanjung atas semua yang diutarakan oleh pasangannya, bahagia dan... terbangkitkan. Letup-letup hasrat kembali memenuhi diri Kagome, tidak peduli benaknya terus berteriak untuk berhenti terangsang setiap saat. Usahanya percuma, hanya dengan mendengar suara Sesshoumaru saja perutnya serasa terpilin dengan kuat _. Sial! Berhenti bertingkah seperti betina di musim kawin, kau mempunyai banyak waktu Kagome! Sekarang nikmati saja saat-saat tenang dan damai seperti ini,_ Kagome mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Pandangan Sesshoumaru tertuju pada wajah Kagome yang tersipu malu, matanya yang berbinar, bibir merah mudanya yang merekah, dibingkai oleh helaian rambut lebat yang hitam pekat semakin membuat kulit Kagome terlihat lebih halus dari pakaian sutra yang dikenakannya. Satu kata yang terlintas dibenak Sesshoumaru saat memandang pasangannya, _milikku!._

Sesshoumaru tidak pernah menyangka dirinya yang dingin membutuhkan kehangatan seorang pasangan, ia pun tidak pernah mengira akan membutuhkan kelembutan dari Kagome di jalan hidup keras yang ditempuhnya. Jalan dimana akan selalu pertempuran, darah berceceran, dan kematian.

Keemasan memancarkan kehangatan saat menatap lekat, Kagome dapat merasakan wajahnya kembali panas. "Sesshoumaru ini suka saat wajahmu memerah" satu sudut bibir Sesshoumaru terangkat sedikit.

Kagome kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sesshoumaru. Dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya Sesshoumaru mengangkat wajah Kagome, lalu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Kagome hanya bisa hanyut ke dalamnya, bibir mereka bergerak pelan dan seirama, saling melengkapi. Sesshoumaru mengangkat tubuhnya, bertumpu dengan kedua sikunya secara perlahan mendorong Kagome agar kembali berbaring terlentang.

Dia memerangkap Kagome di bawah tubuhnya, dengan kedua tangannya dia menopang kepala dan leher pasangannya. Sedangkan tangan Kagome mulai tidak bisa diam di tempat, tangan kirinya itu membelai kulit halus di dada Sessshoumaru sebelum bergerak naik ke leher kemudian menangkup wajah pasangannya. Sesshoumaru menarik diri dari ciuman tanpa nafsu itu, Kagome tersenyum manis. Sesshoumaru mempermainkan sejumput helaian hitam milik Kagome dengan jarinya, tidak ada kata yang terucap tapi itu cukup bagi keduanya.

Dengan kedua ibu jarinya Kagome mengelus tanda berwarna magenta di pipi Sesshoumaru, mulai dari bagian yang meruncing dia bergerak pelan ke pangkalnya. Tangan Kagome tidak berhenti disitu, melainkan terus bergerak menelusuri telinga Sesshoumaru yang meruncing. Kagome menatap bentuknya, kagum. Dengan ujung ibu jarinya dia membelai lembut tepi telinga Sesshoumaru, sudah lama sekali ia ingin melakukannya.

Sebuah dengkuran lembut keluar dari dalam dada Sesshoumaru, sebuah tanda kenyamanan yang hanya akan dikeluarkan oleh jantan saat bersama betinanya. Pandangan Kagome beralih ke wajah Sesshoumaru yang tidak disangka-sangka terlihat penuh kedamaian. Kedua matanya terpejam, wajahnya yang tampan semakin terlihat rupawan disaat seperti itu. Tidak ada kesan dingin dan kejam seperti biasanya, hanya ada kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

Kagome melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sesshoumaru, menariknya ke bawah dengan sedikit paksa untuk kembali melebur dalam pelukan. Kagome tertawa kecil, dia merasa sangat bahagia. Bahagia seperti yang diinginkan oleh ibunya. Tak lama berselang tawanya meredup hingga lenyap, dada Kagome tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak. Memori tentang sang bunda yang menatap lekat dirinya, seulas senyum manis yang selalu diberikan untuk Kagome terpatri diwajahnya. Kagome dapat melihat ingatan itu dengan jelas, bagai baru terjadi kemarin. Hatinya pedih.

Tawa kecil kembali meluncur dari Kagome, tawa pilu yang menusuk-nusuk keheningan hutan. Ingin sekali ia mengabarkan pada ibunya bahwa dia telah menemukan belahan hatinya, telah memutus tali kesengsaraannya, dan mereguk kebahagiaan seperti yang dipintanya. Air mata kerinduan mulai tergenang di kedua pelupuk mata Kagome, ia tenggelam dalam bahagia yang perih. Permintaan terakhir orang yang dicintainya itu hanyalah kebahagiaan untuknya, tidak lebih. Sekarang dia merasakan kebahagiaan, dan disaat itulah semua kepedihan yang mengiris hati kembali menyeruak di dada.

"Mengapa kau bersedih?" tanya Sesshoumaru.

"Aku bahagia" elak Kagome.

Sesshoumaru tidak puas dengan jawaban pasangannya, matanya meneliti Kagome "Aku bisa mencium bau kesedihan darimu"

Kagome masih menunduk, matanya tertutup oleh poninya yang lebat "Sesshoumaru?" nadanya ragu.

"Katakanlah"

Pandangan Kagome terpaku pada Tenseiga yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping mereka "Mm, Tenseiga. Pedang milikmu..." Kagome jeda sejenak "Apakah dengan pedang itu, kau menghidupkanku kembali?"

Kedua alis Sesshoumaru berkerut di tengah, ia mencoba menerka arah pembicaraan Kagome "Hn, kau benar"

Suara Kagome bagai tercekat saat mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya "Arigatou"

Sessshoumaru mengangkat dagu Kagome untuk menatapnya "Apa yang kau maksudkan sebenarnya?" suara Sesshoumaru datar seperti biasanya.

Emas hangat menatap tajam, bola mata Kagome bergerak-gerak mencari tempat lain untuk menghindari tatapan Sesshoumaru "Tidak ada, hanya itu"

"Jangan bohong pada Sesshoumaru ini" nada Sesshoumaru menyiratkan kekhawatirannya.

"Aku..." apa yang selama ini Kagome pendam bertahun-tahun lamanya, secara perlahan menyelinap keluar "Mengapa aku tidak bertemu denganmu sejak dulu?" suara Kagome mulai goyah "Mengapa kau tidak ada disana untuk menolongku?" suaranya pecah oleh kesedihan "Mengapa Tenseiga tidak kau gunakan kepadanya, menyelamatkan nyawanya?" suaranya bergetar "Untuk menyelamatkanku..." tangis Kagome pecah, air mata berderai di wajah cantiknya.

Biru keabu-abuan tenggelam dalam kolam air mata harapan yang sia-sia. Tubuh Kagome berguncang oleh penderitaan yang dalam, "aku harap kau ada disana saat itu" ucap Kagome di sela-sela isak tangisnya, Sesshoumaru membelai kepalanya, menenangkan. "Aku membutuhkanmu.." ia kembali terisak "Kami membutuhkanmu..." bisik Kagome lirih dengan suaranya yang parau. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi, lengan Sesshoumaru lebih kuat lagi merengkuh pasangannya, bagai ingin mengangkat segala kesedihan yang bergelayut.

Sesshoumaru hanya mendekapnya erat, ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kagome, tidak ada kata terucap darinya. Jauh di dalam, hatinya tersentuh oleh kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh pasangannya. Melihat Kagome tenggelam dalam tangis membuat dadanya pun sakit. Tak disangka olehnya bahwa dia seorang Sesshoumaru, akan ikut terpengaruh apa yang dirasakan oleh pasangannya.

Otaknya berpikir keras untuk menemukan cara yang dapat mengusir perasaan yang memberatkan pasangannya, dia hanya ingin permata biru keabu-abuan itu berkilat dengan kebahagiaan, bukan digenangi oleh torehan luka masa lalu. Sesshoumaru hanya ingin melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi pasangannya, bukan jejak-jejak kristal cair kesedihan.

Cukup lama Kagome membanjiri bahu Sesshoumaru. Rengkuhannya pada Sesshoumaru mengendur, sebelum terlepas. Kagome menarik diri saat tangisnya mereda, lalu menghapus semua air mata di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sesshoumaru menahan kedua tangan Kagome, kemudian menghapus sisa-sisa air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Kagome menghindari tatapan pasangannya, dia menunduk malu karena telah mengumbar emosinya.

"Tidak perlu malu pada Sesshoumaru ini" Sesshoumaru mengangkat wajah Kagome agar memandangnya.

Kagome menatap pasangannya, meresapi ketulusan dalam kata-kata sang alpha, dia mengangguk. Sebuah senyum kecil yang tidak biasanya merambat naik di wajah Sesshoumaru, senyum yang menular pada Kagome. Yang Kagome rasakan saat itu adalah sebuah kelegaan, seakan-akan batu sebesar kepala manusia yang selama ini menyangkut di rongga dada telah berhasil dibuangnya.

Dia tidak pernah menangis hingga tersedu-sedu seperti itu setelah kematian ibunya, tidak sekalipun. Sesshoumaru mengelus pipi Kagome dengan ujung hidungnya, bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri beberapa kali sebelum menyeretnya ke rahang Kagome lalu bergerak turun ke leher. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya Kagome menangis sendiri, jauh terkucil di dalam diri pada masa sang hanyou tangguh mengambil alih dia mempunyai seseorang tempat berbagi.

Sebuah tempat untuk berteduh saat ia lelah menghadapi hantaman masa lalu, sebuah bahu untuk bersandar, seorang pasangan yang membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan dan dicintai. Sebuah perasaan indah yang tidak setara dengan apapun. Saat ini tidak ada satu kekuranganpun bagi Kagome, dia merasa... sempurna.

Kagome tersenyum, namun lagi-lagi dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. _Ngomong-ngomong tentang sempurna_ "Sesshoumaru?" yang ditanya sedang sibuk menarik turun kimono yang digunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh polosnya, membuat dada Kagome kembali terekspos.

"Hn" jawab Sesshoumaru yang masih sibuk mengelus kulit Kagome dengan ujung hidungnya. Kali ini daerah yang diserangnya adalah pundak Kagome, Sesshoumaru bergerak disepanjang tulang selangka sebelum kembali ke lekuk di tengah kedua tulang itu bertemu. Selagi hidungnya sibuk mengelus, tangan Sesshoumaru tidak hanya diam tapi juga membelai lembut kedua sisi tubuh Kagome.

Kedua tangan Kagome yang menangkup wajah Sesshoumaru tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikannya "Apakah ada sesuatu yang kita lupakan?" Kagome menguras otak, mengingat sesuatu yang telah dilupakannya. Sialnya, apa yang dilakukan Sesshoumaru tidak membantunya sama sekali untuk berpikir.

Hidung Sesshoumaru menjelajah daerah di atas bukit di dada kagome "Tidak ada" jawab Sesshoumaru cepat.

Kagome melenguh saat Sesshoumaru menyeret hidungnya diantara kedua gundukan indah miliknya "Aku rasa ada" susah payah Kagome berkata. Saat dia merasa hampir menggapai jawaban yang muncul di otaknya, di saat itu juga jawabannya kembali hilang, pusat perhatiannya kembali terseret oleh sentuhan Sesshoumaru. "Dan aku rasa apa yang kau lakukan saat ini berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya"

Sesshoumaru menghadiahi kecupan kecil di bawah pusar Kagome "Menurutmu begitu?" nadanya sedikit acuh, dia lebih fokus akan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Sesshoumaru, ada sesuatu yang kita lupakan" nadanya mulai serius.

"Hn"

"Iya, tapi aku lupa apa itu..." dengan kedua tangannya Kagome sedikit memaksa wajah pasangannya untuk menatapnya, bila ia tidak segera menghentikannya, Sesshoumaru mereka akan memulai sesi lain, dan itu mengingatkan Kagome akan rasa nyeri yang masih dirasakannya. "Sesshoumaru, aku masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan diatas kedua kakiku" _perjalanan?_ benak Kagome.

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh mengingatkan Kagome dan Sesshoumaru pada satu mahluk, mereka berdua saling pandang dan mengucapkan satu nama secara bersamaan "Jaken!" seru Kagome, sedangkan Sesshoumaru dengan nada bosan seperti biasanya.

~.

"Sesshoumaru-samaaaa" Jaken berlari terbirit-birit dengan kedua kaki hijaunya yang pendek mendekati mereka "Darimana saja Sesshoumaru-sama?" pekik Jaken. Kedua tetes besar air mata menggantung rendah di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk mengalir karena kebahagiaan lantaran tidak dilupakan oleh tuannya.

"Tidak dari manapun" jawab Sesshoumaru pendek.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak darimanapun tuanku" tubuh Jaken yang berada di depan diinjak oleh Sesshoumaru.

Muka Kagome mengernyit melihat kejadian itu, antara menahan tawa, dan kasihan pada Jaken. Jaken segera bangkit lalu berlari lagi mendekati tuannya yang acuh.

"Aku patuh padamu tuanku, aku tetap menunggumu di tempatku berdiri" ia berjalan tepat di kanan belakang Sesshoumaru "Itu semua karena kau tiba-tiba menghilang!" bentak Jaken "Dasar kau han~"

"Jaken!" potong Sesshoumaru, nadanya berbahaya.

"I-i-i-ya tuanku" Jaken menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap sang tuan yang melemparkan tatapan kejam kepadanya.

"Kau akan menghormati pasanganku sama seperti kau menghormatiku. Bila tidak..." Sesshoumaru berhenti sejenak, menekankan keseriusannya. "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Mendengar kata pasangan Jaken menganga lebar, dagunya hampir saja menyentuh tanah. Dengan gerakan yang terpatah-patah Jaken menoleh kepada Kagome yang tersenyum manis, kemudian ke tuannya, lalu ke Kagome lagi.

"Apakah kau mengerti Jaken?" tanya Sesshoumaru.

Sulit bagi Jaken untuk menarik rahang ke atas agar mulutnya menutup, berita itu benar-benar membuatnya syok. "I-i-i-iya tuanku, aku mengerti" Jaken menunduk dalam kepada Kagome yang berada di belakangnya "Maafkan atas kelancanganku Kagome-sama" lama dia tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jaken!" panggil Kagome yang sudah jauh berjalan bersama Sesshoumaru "Kau akan tertinggal bila tidak segera menyusul" Kagome teriak dari kejauhan.

"Ba-ba-baik" Jaken berlari pontang-panting.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaken tertegun. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah berabad-abad hidup yang dimilikinya, hari itu mulutnya terkatup rapat, otaknya berputar memikirkan sang tuan dan pasangan yang juga harus dilayani olehnya. Bukan kali pertama tindak-tanduk sang tuan tidak dimengerti olehnya. Sesshoumaru-sama yang membenci manusia malah mengurus Rin. Pada awalnya Jakenpun sama sekali tidak menyangka sang tuan yang membenci hanyou akan menjadikan hanyou sebagai pelayan bersama dirinya.

Dan sekarang, sang tuan yang dihormatinya ternyata mengambil hanyou itu sebagai pasangan. Hanyou yang selama ini selalu direndahkannya, Jaken pikir Kagome akan memandangnya dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan saat tadi dia mengangkat kepalanya setelah berlutut kepadanya. Jaken takut Kagome akan membalas perkataannya yang selama ini penuh penghinaan kepadanya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak, karena itu Jaken sangat bersyukur Kagome tidak menaruh dendam kepadanya karena itu sebuah jaminan hari-harinya tidak akan bertambah sulit.

~.

Perjalanan mereka terasa lambat, kini mereka berada di pembukaan hutan yang lain setelah berjalan jauh meninggalkan hutan tempat mereka bertemu Kaguya. Matahari telah lama tergelincir turun dari singgasanannya di atas langit, digantikan oleh sinar rembulan yang lembut. Para binatang diurnal sudah masuk ke sarangnya masing-masing untuk memulihkan tenaga setelah seharian berjuang hidup. Baru saja mereka hendak mencari tempat untuk bermalam saat aura gelap dan kuat dari youkai terpancar, bau kejahatan terendus, bahkan langitpun ikut murung.

Langkah Sesshoumaru berhenti, tanpa menoleh kebelakang dia berkata "Menyingkirlah!" perintahnya.

Jaken tidak pernah membantah bila itu berhubungan dengan keselamatannya. Cepat-cepat ia berlari mencari tempat berlindung yang aman, sebuah semak-semak dekat pohon besar jauh di belakang Sesshoumaru yang menjadi pilihannya.

"Pengganggu lain lagi?" tanya Kagome dengan nada malas, Sesshoumaru tidak menjawab. Telinganya berkedut saat langkah kaki terdengar.

Sebuah suara asing laki-laki menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Kagome. Sosoknya muncul tiba-tiba di tengah jalan yang hendak mereka lalui. "Lama tidak berjumpa Sesshoumaru-sama atau kupanggil penguasa wilayah?" sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang berwarna hijau "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu"

"Kau senang karena Sesshoumaru-sama akan menghabisimu hah?" teriak Jaken dengan sengit dari kejauhan sambil mengacungkan tongkat berkepala duanya keudara.

"Kagome, berlindunglah bersama Jaken!" nada Sesshoumaru sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Kagome sengit.

Sesshoumaru menoleh, sorot matanya garang. "Kau akan mendengarkan perkataanku!"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu bersenang-senang sendirian?" Kagome merajuk.

"Patuh padaku!"

"Si~" kata umpatannya terpotong, Kagome beranjak menjauh pergi dengan wajah merengut. Kagome berdiri di sisi luar semak, tempat Jaken berlindung

Rambut youkai itu berwarna merah hati, senyawa dengan warna iris matanya. Kimono putihnya dilapisi oleh pelindung tubuh berwarna merah seperti rambutnya, hakama putihnya dimasukan kedalam sepatu boots. Dia membawa sebuah kipas besar yang pegangannya panjang berwarna emas, kipas itu berbentuk seperti helaian bulu merak yang juga berwarna merah hati.

"Tampaknya kau membawa hadiah untukku Sesshoumaru?" mata merahnya tertuju pada Kagome, Dai youkai yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

"Seperti yang kau tahu Sesshoumaru, ini adalah wilayah kekuasaanku. Akulah sang dewa api yang melindungi tempat ini, para penduduk menyembahku, mereka bahkan memberikan persembahan untukku"

"Dewa api?" gumam Kagome yang berdiri di depan semak tempat Jaken bersembunyi.

"Kyora, youkai yang mengaku sebagai dewa api itu adalah satu dari empat youkai yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai Empat Dewa Perang. Mereka adalah musuh dari penguasa wilayah Barat yang terdahulu, dengan kata lain mereka adalah musuh dari Inu no Taisho, ayah Sesshoumaru" terang Jaken pada Kagome yang mengangguk.

"Dulu keempatnya adalah youkai yang mengkhususkan diri membunuh para hanyou untuk menambah kekuatan mereka, karena itulah mereka diburu oleh Inu no Taisho. Sebelum kematiannya, sang Dai youkai telah mengalahkan tiga lainnya, Ryura, Jura, dan Gora. Sayangnya pada saat itu Kyora berhasil melarikan diri".

Titik perhatian Kagome tertuju pada Sesshoumaru yang akan menghadapi musuh, kekhawatiran yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia rasakan kini menggelayutinya.

"Kau menyebut dirimu dewa?" tanya Sesshoumaru sinis.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan seorang dewa, Sesshoumaru" nada bicaranya penuh dengan kepercayaan diri.

"Kau akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan ketiga saudaramu Kyora" teriak Jaken.

"Cukup omong kosongnya, mari mulai pertunjukkan sebenarnya" posisi tubuhnya berubah, siap menyerang "Sebuah kehormatan untukku.." taringnya menyembul keluar "Aku akan menjamu tamu kehormatanku dengan sepenuh hati"

"Aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup" ucap Sesshoumaru tajam.

"Bisakah kita mulai sekarang Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru menarik Bakusaiga dari obinya, matanya awas. Beberapa burung phoenix api meluncur keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerang ke arah Sesshoumaru dari kipas merah besar milik youkai yang mengaku sebagai dewa api. Sesshoumaru melompat mendekat, Bakusaiga terjulur, sangat siap menebas si dewa api gadungan.

Youkai yang berambut merah itu terus menerus lari mundur menghindar secara zig-zag, Sesshoumaru terus berlari menempelnya, tidak ingin sang mangsa berlari menjauh dari daerah serangannya. Kyora tahu dia akan kalah bila bertarung dalam jarak dekat dengan Sesshoumaru, karena itu dia terus menghindar. Kyora salto, melayang di udara. Sang dewa api mengibaskan kipasnya, serta merta ledakan api besar bergumpal berbentuk silinder mengelilingi Sesshoumaru, sang Dai youkai tertelan dalam ledakan api besar.

Hanya menonton pertarungan seperti itu hanya membuat Kagome cemas, sangat berbeda bila dialah yang terlibat di dalamnya "Sesshoumaru!" ucap Kagome lirih, dia sudah maju selangkah. Tapi Nintojou, tongkat Jaken yang berkepala dua menahannya.

Sang dewa api tertawa "Kau tidak sekuat yang mereka bicarakan" ledeknya.

Satu titik cahaya biru menerobos keluar dari dalam kurungan api itu, disusul oleh beberapa cahaya biru yang sama keluar dari beberapa tempat. Youki Sesshoumaru yang biru terang menjadi berwarna sedikit keunguan saat bercampur dengan aliran youki berwujud ledakan api lawan yang mengelilinginya. Youki biru melahap api Kyora dengan mudah, kekuatan aliran youki Sesshoumaru yang jauh lebih besar menelan api sang dewa api palsu.

"Aku memang tidak berharap serangan kecilku itu dapat mengalahkanmu Sesshoumaru" kata-katanya kemudian penuh dengan kontradiksi.

Tidak terima serangannya dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Sesshoumaru sang youkai kembali melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi. Burung-burung phoenix api kembali mengarah kepada Sesshoumaru, dengan mudah serangan itu dihalau oleh tebasan pedang Bakusaiga. Sesshoumaru berhasil menempel sang lawan, dia tidak akan membiarkannya melancarkan gempuran lebih jauh lagi. Bakusaiga beradu dengan pegangan kipas api milik Kyora, kilatan aliran youki mengalir di kedua senjata yang berbenturan.

"Kau sangat menikmati ini kan Sesshoumaru, saat-saat yang indah bagi kita. Merasakan hidup setiap kali kau hendak menebas musuh" ucap youkai yang mengaku dewa api itu dengan nada mengalun.

"Jangan samakan diriku dengan youkai sampah rendahan sepertimu!" ucap Sesshoumaru dengan geram.

"Benarkah?" youkai berambut keriting berwarna merah itu melompat mundur jauh kebelakang. Dia tertawa, tawanya penuh hinaan "Bahkan kaupun tidak bisa mengalahkanku" koarnya.

Sesshoumaru berlari dengan cepat, Bakusaiga terjulur. Dengan satu tebasan tubuh sang youkai tercerai-berai menjadi serpihan api di tanah, sang youkai menghilang. Sesshoumaru memicingkan matanya, baru saja dia menolehkan kepalanya saat musuhnya tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya lalu menyerang punggungnya dengan ledakan api dari kipasnya. Sesshoumaru terdorong dua langkah ke depan oleh serangan itu tapi tidak sampai jatuh.

Wajah Sesshoumaru mengeras, menatap sang lawan. Dewa api itu melompat dan dengan cepat muncul di depan Sesshoumaru dengan tubuh terbalut api dia kembali menyerang secara bertubi-tubi. Bakusaiga dan kipas api itu kembali beradu, kali ini Sesshoumaru yang terpukul mundur, hingga Bakusaiga terpental beberapa ratus meter jauhnya dari mereka. Sesshoumaru hendak mengambil Bakusaiga tapi jalannya dihalangi oleh gempuran burung api dari Kyora, dia hanya bisa mundur untuk menghindari serangan.

"Sesshoumaru!" pekik Kagome, dia hendak maju, tapi lagi-lagi terhalang oleh Jaken.

"Sesshoumaru-sama akan membunuhku bila kau ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini" ucap Jaken panik.

"Bila kau terus menghalangiku bukan Sesshoumaru yang akan membunuhmu tetapi AKU!" ucap Kagome setengah berteriak.

Meninggalkan Jaken, Kagome berlari mendekati mereka, Yoarashi di tangan. Dia merasa harus ikut turun tangan, dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Pilihannya adalah mengambil Bakusaiga atau mencampuri pertarungan mereka, Kagome tahu Sesshoumaru akan sangat marah bila dia mengambil pilihan yang kedua tapi Bakusaiga jauh di seberang tempatnya berada, mau tidak mau Kagome harus melewati pertempuran mereka untuk meraih Bakusaiga. Aliran youki sudah mengalir di Yoarashi tapi Kagome masih belum bisa meluncurkan serangan. _Sial, bila mereka terus menempel seperti itu aku tidak bisa menyerang_. Benaknya.

Sesshoumaru menyadari kedatangan Kagome, dari sudut matanya dia dapat melihat Kagome siap menyerang lawannya dengan Yoarashi. _Bodoh_! Pikirnya. Lantaran kedatangan Kagome Sesshoumaru menjadi lengah sang musuh kembali melesakkan hantaman yang tidak dapat dihindarinya, ledakan api kembali membalut tubuhnya.

Kagome mendekatinya, "Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan kekhawatiran yang terpancar dengan jelas dari wajahnya.

Namun ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah, dingin. "Menjauhlah!" perintah Sesshoumaru.

"Tidak setapakpun!" tolak Kagome dengan keras kepala, "aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan bertarung denganmu"

Sesshoumaru menggeram "Kau tidak akan bertarung!" mereka bertukar tatapan keras, tidak mau menyerah dengan pendirian masing-masing.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai berdebat?" tanya Kyoran "Bila sudah, aku akan dengan senang hati mengirimkan kalian berdua ke akhirat"

Seshoumaru mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kagome ke musuhnya, ia bertekad mengambil Bakusaiga kemudian segera menyelesaikan pertarungan itu agar pasangannya dan pewarisnya tidak terancam bahaya.

Aliran youki yang keluar dari Yoarashi menghantam burung api sang musuh. Burung-burung itu dengan mudah melahap serangan Kagome, lalu mengarah kepadanya sebagai sasaran yang terlambat bergerak. Dengan mudah Sesshoumaru menarik Kagome, mengangkat tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, lalu melompat sedetik sebelum burung api melahap tubuh pasangannya. Mereka berdua mendarat di tempat yang aman, namun semakin jauh dari tempat Bakusaiga berada, Sesshoumaru menurunkan Kagome di tanah.

Lagi-lagi dewa api gadungan menyerang, jumlah serangannya bertambah, burung api yang mengarah kepada mereka lebih besar. Sesshoumaru kembali melompat menghindar dengan Kagome di dekapannya. Mereka kembali mendarat di tempat aman dalam artian belum tersentuh api Kyoran, sekeliling mereka telah terlahap api. Kehancuran besar-besaran terjadi di tempat yang tercium api dan hantaman aliran naga dari Bakusaiga, beberapa lubang besar di tanah tercipta, pohon-pohon terbakar. Hutan di malam itu menyala terang oleh api perang.

Disaat itulah Sesshoumaru merasakan aliran energi yang tidak biasa, Odachi yang selama ini hanya seperti hiasan tersangkut di punggungnya kini berdetak, memanggil untuk digunakan sama persis seperti Tenseiga dan Bakusaiga. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sesshoumaru untuk berpikir, tangan kanannya meraih pegangan Odachi yang menyembul dari balik bahu kirinya. Pedang yang begitu panjang itu terasa ringan ditangannya, detakan Odachi menjadi lebih kuat.

Kagome hanya menatap apa yang dilakukan pasangannya tanpa kata, baru pertama kali dia melihat Sesshoumaru mengeluarkan pedang itu. Kagome mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi Sesshoumaru ruang gerak, tapi cukup dekat untuknya memberi bantuan bila sewaktu-waktu pasangannya terdesak. Kyoran dan gempurannya kembali mendekat, burung phoenix api dan ledakan api berbentuk silinder berpadu menjadi satu serangan mematikan. Tapi dia tidak gentar, selama Sesshoumaru ada disisinya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sesshoumaru" desak Kyoran "Kau pernah merasakan kesenangan seperti yang kurasakan sekarang kan? Rasa meledak-ledak saat hidupmu akan berakhir di tanganku!"

Dengan satu tangan Sesshoumaru mengangkat pedang Odachi secara horizontal sebatas dada, aliran youki berwarna putih yang menyilaukan terlihat berputar dari pegangan hingga ujung pedang, semakin lama aliran itu semakin besar.

"Berbicara denganmu hanya membuang tenagaku" nada Sesshoumaru dingin.

Aliran youki yang mengalir pada Odachi semakin mendesak, satu ledakan dilepaskan mengarah pada Kyoran. Mengikuti intuisinya, Sesshoumaru menancapkan ujung pedang Odachi ke tanah.

Ledakan Odachi menghantam Kyoran, namun tidak ada yang terjadi. "Aku tidak percaya seranganmu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa kepadaku" Kyoran berkata di sela-sela tawanya.

Tanpa disadari oleh dewa api itu, aliran youki dari Odachi yang ditancapkan di tanah mengalir dan jauh lebih kuat dari yang dilepaskan Sesshoumaru di udara langsung ke arah Kyoran. Aliran youki itu menembus dari bawah tanah yang dipijak oleh Kyoran, youki dari Odachi menyeruak hebat, menghantarkan tiga pilar kekuatan dahsyat yang melumat tubuh sang lawan. Tubuh Kyoran hangus lalu menghilang begitu saja, diiringi oleh jeritan penderitaan yang teramat dalam.

"Aku hanya melawan lawan yang tangguh" nada Sesshoumaru penuh dengan harga diri.

Setelah tidak ada suara yang tersisa dari sang lawan, Sesshoumaru sejenak tercenung menatap Odachi di dalam genggamannya. Inikah kekuatan yang selama ini diinginkannya untuk menggenapi jalan penaklukan yang ditempuhnya? Mengapa baru kali ini dapat digunakannya? Kedua alis Sesshoumaru berkerut di tengah saat ia kembali menyarungkan Odachi, kata-kata Bokuseno kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Mengalahkan Kyoran mengarahkan dirinya pada satu lagi mozaik dalam hidupnya, misteri yang harus segera dipecahkan olehnya.

Jaken telah bergabung dengan mereka sambil membawa Bakusaiga "Kita harus bergegas" suara baritone Sesshoumaru terdengar sedikit mendesak.

Belum sempat Kagome bertanya, Sesshoumaru sudah memeluknya dengan satu tangan lalu ia melesat terbang, Jaken dengan cepat berpegangan erat pada ujung mokomoko. Kagome memeluk erat Sesshoumaru, pemandangan disekelilingnya hanyalah kelebatan malam.

"Istana Inuyamakah tujuan kita?" tanya Kagome setengah berteriak di antara terjangan angin yang menderu karena kecepatan yang ditempuh Sesshoumaru.

"Hn"

 **~.~**

* * *

 **End Notes** : Untuk chapter yang ini gw gak terlalu pd sebenernya, mungkin masih banyak kekurangan. Kali ini ga bisa jawab satu-satu gomennasai, moga dgn ini bisa ngejawab semua review yg masuk. Mood swings Kagome ada di chapter ini. Kalo utk pups, happy ending, bakalan kejawab nanti. Polling sebentar lagi ditutup, kurang lebih 4/5 chapter lagi BHT selesai. Semua review di chapter terakhir wow bgt, gak nyangka, ternyata masih banyak yang baca fic di fandom Inuyasha. Tanpa reader-san sadari, review itu juga jadi masukan untuk apa yg gw tulis kedepannya, domo arigatou. Utk semua pujian itu gw ngerasa tersanjung, makasih banyak *bow. Walau sejujurnya ngerasa belum pantes karena di Dokuga, Eternal Destiny, dan FFn masih banyak fic Inuyasha yang lebih bagus lagi.

Reader-san sebenernya stok chapter BHT ini udah abis, hehe. Karena itu gw harus mulai nulis lagi, bangun tengah malam tiap harinya nyempetin dua atau tiga jam utk nulis (siang ga bisa karena kerjaan yang menanti). Intinya, gw usahain untuk update mingguan. Hontou ni gomennasai, walau pengen bgt update cepet seminggu dua kali tapi sayangnya kebentur waktu. Tapi permintaan update cepet bikin gw seneng bgt, nggak ngeganggu atau terbebani sama sekali beneran loh gw seneng, itu berarti BHT dinanti. Yah, walau harus ngecewain reader-san krn ga bisa menuhin update cepet, maaf.

I accept critism in a good manners. For all reader I'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou^.~


	18. Sweet Sacrifice

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inu Yasha, sadly.**

* * *

Mereka bertiga menjejakkan kaki disebuah pelataran luas istana yang pondasinya kokoh ditopang oleh susunan batu yang berdiri megah. Di kanan kiri halaman istana itu ditumbuhi beberapa jenis pohon yang mempercantik pemandangan dengan nuansa tembaga musim gugur. Perjalanan yang ditempuh mereka sangat cepat, malam belum larut.

Dua penjaga yang berjaga di pintu masuk istana Inuyama tercengang oleh kedatangan mereka. Kedua manusia penjaga menyambut dengan kikuk, salah satunya bergegas ke dalam setelah membungkuk pamit. Kagome bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bila Sesshoumaru bisa berpergian secepat itu mengapa selama ini dia senang berjalan lambat di dalam hutan? Mungkinkah karena dia senang berada di alam bebas?

Mereka bertiga masuk ke ruangan utama yang dinding kertasnya di kelilingi oleh lukisan cantik gunung Fuji. Pelayan-pelayan wanita datang menyediakan minuman, Kagome dan Jaken duduk dengan tenang, sedangkan Sesshoumaru berdiri di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan mereka berada dengan taman di bagian sisi istana.

Indah adalah kata yang tepat untuk melukiskan istana Inuyama secara keseluruhan, walau di bagian dalamnya terkesan kecil dan sempit. Langit-langitnya terbilang rendah untuk sosok tinggi seperti Sesshoumaru, tapi semua perabotan di dalamnya terlihat terpelihara dengan sangat baik. Walau Kagome baru pertama kali masuk ke istana, ia tahu bahwa istana ini adalah yang terbaik di eranya.

Seorang pemuda datang lalu bersujud di belakang Sesshoumaru, "Aku mohon maafkanlah aku yang telah membuatmu menunggu Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru membalikkan badannya "Bangunlah"

Pemuda itu bangun, tapi tetap menundukkan wajahnya sebagai tanda hormat untuk sang tuan. "Telah lama kami menantikanmu Seshoumaru-sama"

Kedua manik emas itu melirik ke tempat Kagome dan Jaken duduk "Jaken, kau urus semua keperluan Kagome" perintahnya.

Kagome bangun dari duduknya, "Kau pergi?" nadanya tidak rela.

"Ada yang harus aku urus" mau tidak mau Sesshoumaru harus mengurus klan-klan manusia yang sering bertikai di wilayahnya.

"Aku ikut" ia mendekati pasangannya.

"Tidak, kau disini bersama Jaken yang akan mengurus semua keperluanmu" kata Sesshoumaru tanpa berbalik untuk menghadap pasangannya.

Kagome setengah berlari ke hadapan Sesshoumaru "Aku tidak ingin disini sendiri" tangan Kagome bergelayut di tepi pelindung besi di dada Sesshoumaru.

"Patuh padaku Kagome!" nada Sesshoumaru sedikit mengeras. "Atau..." kata-kata Sesshoumaru terpotong.

"Kau tahu aku tidak takut oleh ancamanmu" tatapan dan nada hanyou cantik itu terkesan menantang.

Sesshoumaru menarik sedikit kimono di pundak kiri Kagome sehingga mempertunjukkan tanda yang ia buat, tanpa ragu Sesshoumaru mencium tanda itu kemudian menjilatnya. Mata Kagome terpejam, dengan sekejap ia telah melayang jauh di telan langit hasrat yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tak ayal bau harum kebangkitan yang hanya bisa dicium youkai menguar dari Kagome, sangat kuat. Beberapa pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu tidak berani menatap kejadian itu secara langsung, Jaken dan pemuda itu tertunduk menatap lantai.

"Atau aku tidak akan memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan" suara Sesshoumaru terdengar berat.

Kagome yang masih bersandar di tubuh Sesshoumaru akhirnya membuka mata, ia menarik diri dari Sesshoumaru untuk berdiri tegak dengan kedua kakinya. "Kau.." Kagome kehilangan kata-kata karena marah dan malu, ia tidak menyangka tanda itu mempunyai kegunaan tertentu, seperti tombol yang memicu gairahnya ke level tertinggi yang bisa membuatnya hampir gila misalnya.

"Istirahatlah" dengan itu Sesshomaru pergi bersama pemuda yang tadi menyambut mereka.

"Para pelayan wanita siap melayanimu Kagome-sama"

Kagome menghela nafas dan tetap diam. Sejujurnya dia merasa tidak nyaman ditinggal sendirian di istana, baginya lebih baik ia ditinggal di hutan sendirian.

Seakan dapat membaca raut wajah Kagome, Jaken berkata "Sesshoumaru-sama tidak akan lama, biasanya tengah malam nanti dia akan kembali mengurus perkara para manusia itu bersama Oda" Jaken menunjukkan jalan untuk Kagome "Pemuda itulah yang ditugaskan Sesshoumaru untuk mengurus wilayah ini selama kepergiannya"

"Hm" Kagome mengangguk.

Kagome digiring oleh ketiga pelayan wanita, semuanya adalah manusia seperti para penjaga yang tadi. Mereka membawanya ke sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah bak mandi yang besar terletak di tengah-tengahnya, bak mandi itu mengepulkan asap, tanda air hangat telah siap. Mereka membantunya melepaskan pakaian, dan menggosok tubuhnya. Kagome hanya diam dalam kecanggungan yang ia rasakan, tapi para pelayan itu hanya tersenyum datar sambil melakukan tugasnya sebaik mungkin.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kagome diantarkan mereka ke sebuah kamar luas yang di dominasi warna krem, coklat, dan merah. Kasurnya diselimuti spei warna krem keemasan, tirai yang berjuntai di sisi kasur berwarna merah, semua dinding kayu berwarna cokelat gelap mengkilat, perpaduan dari warna alam yang bergairah.

Seluruh tubuh Kagome telah berbalut dengan berbagai macam wangi-wangian yang digunakan oleh manusia, sedikit terlalu manis untuknya. Kagome berbaring di atas kasur lembut itu, dia menatap langit-langit. Berbaring di kasur yang nyaman ternyata tidak membuatnya mudah untuk masuk ke alam mimpi bila Sesshoumaru tidak berada di sampingnya.

Kagome yang hanya memakai satu lembar kimono untuk tidur memejamkan mata, dia mengutuk bau-bauan yang mereka balurkan padanya. Kepalanya pening mencium harum di tubuhnya sendiri, entah karena harum yang manusia buat itu memang tidak cocok untuk hidungnya yang sensitif ataukah karena kehamilannya. Dua hari ini ia menjadi lebih emosional, sensitif dan merasa lemah. Kagome kesal mengingat pertarungannya kemarin dengan Kyora, karena dengan keadaannya saat ini menghalau burung api kecil milik Kyora saja tidak bisa.

Kelemahannya itu membuat ia dan Sesshoumaru tersudut, beruntung Sesshoumaru dapat menggunakan pedangnya. Apakah kehamilannya yang membuatnya sedikit melemah? Entahlah, yang pasti Kagome benci merasa lemah, ia merasa tidak berguna. Karena itu dia tidak ingin berpikir kehamilan yang membuatnya lemah, ia tidak ingin merasa berat mengandung buah hati yang akan membawa kebahagiaan kepadanya dan Sesshoumaru.

Pikiran Kagome mengalir kepada pedang yang digunakan Sesshoumaru, seingatnya pedang itu tidak ada saat pertemuan mereka yang pertama dan kedua. Bila memori yang dimilikinya itu benar, pedang yang sangat panjang itu baru terlihat setelah Sesshoumaru menolongnya ketika racun anak Kuroichi hampir saja merenggut nyawanya. Ingatan tentang pedang itu membawa alur pikiran Kagome beralih kepada si pemilik.

Dimana Sesshoumaru saat ini? benaknya bertanya. Kagome mengelus perut bagian bawahnya, bagian yang biasanya rata saat ia terlentang mulai terlihat sedikit menonjol, sangat samar. Ia tersenyum oleh kebodohannya sendiri, _tidak mungkin akan terlihat secepat itu kan?_ Pikirnya, Kagome tertawa kecil.

Pintu digeser, Sesshoumaru memasuki kamar. Kagome mengangkat tubuh untuk duduk, "Kau kembali" sambutnya.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru duduk disampingnya, "kau butuh istirahat" ucap Sesshoumaru, tanpa disangka suaranya terdengar lembut.

Kagome menggeleng "Tidak tanpamu" rajuknya.

Mata Sesshoumaru terpusat pada tangan Kagome yang masih berada di perut bagian bawahnya. Dengan hati-hati Sesshoumaru meletakkan tangannya yang besar di atas tangan pasangannya, Kagome beringsut untuk bersandar di sisi Sesshoumaru. "Dia akan menjadi sosok yang kuat" bisik Dai youkai itu.

"Tidak hanya kuat, tapi hangat dan juga tegar" Kagome tersenyum, memandang Sesshoumaru yang masih menatap tangan di atas perutnya "Semua harapan yang terbaik untuknya"

"Dia akan jadi laki-laki yang tangguh" suara baritone itu seperti biasa, terdengar tanpa emosi.

"Laki-laki?" tanya Kagome diselingin tawa kecil.

"Hn, laki-laki. Semua penguasa wilayah akan memiliki anak pertama seorang laki-laki" ucap Sesshoumaru penuh percaya diri.

"Apakah itu pasti?" tanya Kagome lagi.

"Hn" Senyum di wajah Kagome belum memudar saat Sesshoumaru mengelus pipi kirinya dengan ujung hidung lalu mengecup bibirnya.

Sebuah kecupan yang dihadiahi Sesshoumaru, cukup untuk membuahkan bulir-bulir hasrat di diri Kagome. "Bila dia laki-laki, dia kan jadi laki-laki yang menepati janji seperti dirimu, ya kan?" kata-kata Kagome penuh dengan maksud tersembunyi.

Salah satu alis Sesshoumaru sedikit terangkat saat bertanya, walau sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun ia dapat mencium harum kebangkitan dari sang pasangan, hanya saja ia suka mendengar bahwa pasangan Kagome membutuhkannya "Katakan maksudmu pada Sesshoumaru ini" serunya.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu pada janji yang belum kau tepati, kau tahu.." tangan kanan Kagome menjalar ke leher Sesshoumaru untuk kembali menarik kepala Sesshoumaru untuk kembali dekat dengan kepalanya. "Biarkan kali ini aku yang menyentuhmu" Kagome memainkan tali berwarna merah yang mengikat pelindung besi di bahu Sesshoumaru.

Kagome menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sesshoumaru, dengan cepat kecupan itu menjadi ciuman lain yang panas dan menuntut. Sesshoumaru menggeram pelan tapi tidak menolak saat Kagome mendorongnya sedikit paksa untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Setelah youkai bersurai silver indah itu telah berbaring Kagome menarik diri dari pertautan bibir, dia mengelus dagu Sesshoumaru dengan ujung hidungnya lalu bergerak ke atas menuju telinga runcing pasangannya.

"Izinkan aku" bisiknya, mendadak Sesshoumaru mengangkat bagian bawah tubuh Kagome untuk berada di atas tubuhnya. Kagome terpekik, kemudian tertawa lepas. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sesshoumaru "Kau selalu tidak sabar" bisiknya pelan sambil sesekali dengan sengaja mengelus daun telinga Sesshoumaru dengan bibirnya "Tapi, kali ini kita akan melakukannya dengan caraku" nafas Kagome menggelitik telinga sang Dai youkai, membuatnya bergejolak di dalam.

"Hanya akan ada kesenangan, seperti yang kau katakan saat itu" Sesshoumaru menatap lekat setiap gerakan kecil di bibir Kagome saat pasangannya berbicara.

Ingin rasanya dia kembali mengambil peran sang alpha, tapi sisi buasnya ingin sedikit merasakan tersiksa oleh kenikmatan. Kagome menelusuri rahang Sesshoumaru dengan ujung cakar jari telunjuknya, cakar itu bergerak pelan ke leher lalu memutus tali merah pengikat pelindung dada dari besi yang digunakan oleh Sesshoumaru. "Aku berjanji" ucap Kagome dengan jenaka.

~.

 **Di tempat lain...**

Seorang pria berambut panjang gelap dan bergelombang sedang menatap cermin bulat yang dipegang seseorang di hadapannya. Mata merahnya memancarkan antusiasme yang kejam, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian optimis yang sadis. Dadanya semakin membumbung oleh semangat, setelah lama menanti akhirnya saat yang ia tunggu akan datang padanya. Saat untuk merubah dunia, membuat ramalan yang tertulis ribuan tahun lalu itu menjadi nyata.

"Esoklah saatnya" bisik suara lembut gadis kecil yang menggenggam sebuah cermin bulat dihadapan laki-laki itu.

"Akhirnya masa itu akan tiba" Laki-laki itu tertawa, tawanya semakin lama semakin menggelegar di tengah kesunyian malam.

~.

Dai youkai dan pasangannya itu bergerak secara perlahan, seirama, lembut, dan erotis. Kagome yang memandu perpaduan cinta mereka kali ini, sang Dai youkai hanya bisa berbaring menanti dan tersiksa karena sisi dominannya sebagai sang alpha harus ditekan untuk sementara waktu. Tapi penaklukan yang dilakukan Kagome atas dirinya tidak menghasilkan hal lain selain kesenangan bagi mereka berdua. Itu adalah satu-satunya kekalahan yang indah bagi Sesshoumaru, dia bersedia melakukannya lagi bila harus tersiksa oleh kenikmatan selagi mata awasnya dapat melahap setiap lekuk tubuh indah wanita miliknya yang sedang menari dengan sensual di atas tubuhnya.

Erangan, dan geraman memenuhi ruangan, setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya suara yang familiar dari keduanya terdengar. Suara pelepasan itu juga sebagai tanda pesta perayaan cinta mereka yang ketiga kalinya telah usai di malam itu. Kagome roboh memeluk dada Sesshoumaru, mereka masih bersatu, tangan Dai youkai itu membelai lembut kepalanya. Kagome menjilat bulir-bulir darah yang keluar dari enam luka gores di bahu Sesshoumaru yang tanpa sengaja ia buat dengan cakarnya saat bercinta. Suara dengkuran teredam keluar dari dada Sesshoumaru, membuat Kagome tertawa mengikik.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Sesshoumaru.

"Kau tidak ingin menyudahinya, ya kan?" Kagome mengecup bibir Sesshoumaru, matanya terpaku pada bibir pasangannya yang setengah terbuka "Begitupun aku" imbuhnya.

"Kau butuh istirahat" kata Sesshoumaru dengan tegas, ia mengangkat Kagome dari atas tubuhnya untuk berbaring disisinya. Dengan segera ia merasakan kehilangan oleh kehangatan yang Kagome berikan.

Kagome mengeluarkan suara merengek, wajahnya merengut "Kau jahat" Kagome meraih mokomoko Sesshoumaru lalu memeluknya.

Keemasan menatap lekat biru keabu-abuan "Diam dan istirahatlah" perintah Sesshoumaru.

"Aku tidak lelah" Kagome berkelit.

"Dia butuh istirahat"

 _Dia_. Kagome tersenyum sumringah mendengar bahwa Sesshoumaru memperhatikan tidak hanya dirinya tapi janin yang dikandungnya, ia sendiri bahkan hampir lupa dengan kondisinya sekarang. "Baiklah" Kagome masih pura-pura jengkel "Tapi, hanya bila kau terus memelukku" Kagome menggeser tubuhnya yang berbaring miring agar lebih dekat dengan pasangannya.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh pasangannya yang memeluk mokomoko miliknya, tangannya yang besar merengkuh tubuh Kagome.

Dengan cepat pelukannya itu mengantarkan sang pasangan ke alam mimpi. Sedangkan dirinya tetap terjaga, pikirannya berkelana akan semua yang telah ia lalui. Intuisi yang kuat memantik-mantik di hatinya, sebuah firasat yang tidak mengenakan dirasakannya. Sebuah kecurigaan bersemayam di kepalanya, semakin lama apa yang diduganya itu semakin menampakkan wujud kebenaran yang nyata.

~.

Permata safir keemasan yang hangat telah menyambutnya saat Kagome membuka mata, ia tersenyum lalu kembali meringkuk di pelukan sang Dai youkai. Sesshoumaru membelai pelan lengan Kagome yang ada diatas dadanya. Kagome mengangkat kepalanya "Kau tidak tidur?" raut wajah pasangannya cukup sebagai jawaban yang dapat dibaca Kagome sebagai 'Sesshoumaru ini tidak butuh tidur'.

"Sejenak" jawab Sesshoumaru. Ia tidak berbohong bila yang dikatakan sejenak itu adalah hitungan dari satu sampai seratus. Seorang Sesshoumaru memang biasanya tidak butuh tidur, tapi berada di pelukan Kagome membuatnya merasakan hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, kedamaian.

"Aku pikir kau tidak butuh tidur"

"Hn" selain dia tidak butuh tidur, memejamkan mata akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia bila Kagome berada di dalam pelukannya.

Melihat wajah Kagome yang damai dalam dekapan alam mimpi adalah suatu kepuasan tersendiri baginya. Sesshoumaru dapat menatapnya seperti itu selama berjam-jam, hanya dengan melihat pasangannya menarik nafas kehidupan sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Kagome mengeratkan rengkuhannya, betapa ia menyayangi youkai yang ada disisinya saat ini. Baginya kebutuhan akan Sesshoumaru disisinya mengalahkan kebutuhan alami lainnya seperti berjalan, berbicara bahkan bernafas! Rasa itu semakin menebal dan membuncah, mendesak untuk dikeluarkan olehnya.

"Sesshoumaru, aku.." kata itu telah sampai di ujung lidah Kagome tapi tiba-tiba lidahnya itu bagai terbelit, tidak bisa digunakan untuk berbicara secara baik seperti biasanya.

"Katakanlah" seru youkai satu-satunya penguasa wilayah itu.

"A-aku..." gumam Kagome, disaat yang sama suara perut Kagome lantang terdengar.

"Bangunlah, kau butuh makan" ujar Sesshoumaru sambil melepaskan diri dengan lembut dari pelukan Kagome.

"Aku ingin menikmati waktu seperti ini lebih lama lagi" ucap Kagome dengan nada manja.

Sejujurnya Sesshoumaru pun tidak ingin segera berpisah dengan Kagome, tetapi pikiran yang menganggunya tidak akan hilang bila ia tidak segera bertindak. Dengan bertindak cepat dan mengetahui dugaannya itu salah maka semakin cepat dia akan kembali tenang. Tetapi bila apa yang diduganya benar. Sesshoumaru benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tidak saat hatinya telah terpaut oleh emosi manusia yang dahulu dianggapnya sebagai sampah.

"Tidak sebelum kau memberi apa yang tubuhmu butuhkan" ujarnya datar.

"Aku membencimu" ucap Kagome pura-pura sewot. Kagome menatap Sesshoumaru dengan iri, bangun dari tidurpun rambut keperakannya sempurna, tidak terlihat kacau seperti dirinya.

Sesshoumaru bangkit dari tidurnya, memunggungi Kagome untuk berpakaian. Setelah ia berpakaian lengkap ia berbalik, menatap Kagome dengan raut wajah yang tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh ucapan pasangannya.

"Baiklah, aku bangun" gerutu Kagome. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari tidurnya, dia menahan selimut dengan lutut di dadanya. Kagome menguap, ia mengangkat kedua tangan tuk merenggangkan tubuh.

Gerakan kecil seperti itu saja dari pasangannya sudah membuat fantasinya bergerak liar, Sesshoumaru sedikit menyesal telah berpakaian lengkap. Menatap Kagome yang baru bangun tidur dengan hanya berbalut selimut sebatas dada, rambut hitam yang tergerai acak di sekeliling wajah cantiknya hanya membuat dirinya ingin kembali menerkam.

Tapi Sesshoumaru berusaha keras menahan diri, melawan semua desakan gairah yang dimilikinya untuk sang pasangan. Karena bila itu terjadi dia akan mengabaikan kebutuhan wanitanya, Kagome akan sarapan di saat matahari telah berada di puncak kepala. Menghentikan diri adalah hal yang tersulit bila mereka sudah memulainya, daya tahan tubuhnya sebagai youkai tidak mengizinkannya puas hanya dalam satu kali peleburan cinta.

"Semua keperluanmu akan diurus oleh Jaken" baru saja Sesshoumaru hendak berbalik pergi saat suara Kagome yang lembut kembali menahannya.

"Kau pergi lagi?" Sesshoumaru mengangguk kecil, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tak lama kepergian Sesshoumaru, seorang pelayan wanita muncul dengan membawakan semua yang ia butuhkan. Pakaian dan makanan. Pelayan itu bahkan menyisir rambutnya, menemaninya makan, dan menunggu di sudut ruangan, bersiap bila ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba dibutuhkan olehnya. Kagome sangat kikuk dengan semua perlakuan yang diterimanya, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus beradaptasi dengan semua itu.

Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia kerjakan di dalam kamar akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling istana ditemani dengan dua pelayan wanita yang sejak awal mengikutinya tanpa dipinta. Istana itu terkesan sunyi, minim penghuni selain para pelayan yang bertebaran. Dimanakah para youkai? Tidak ada bau mereka yang tercium olehnya, semenjak kedatangannya kesini hanya para pelayan dan prajurit manusialah yang dilihatnya.

Benarkah ini istana penguasa wilayah Barat terdahulu? Ataukah ini sebenarnya hanya rumah singgah bagi mereka? Yang terakhir lebih masuk akal bila mereka semua mempunyai sifat seperti dirinya dan Sesshoumaru yang lebih suka berada di dalam hutan, dikelilingi oleh kebebasan alam dan tidak terkurung dalam bangunan seperti yang dibuat oleh manusia seperti ini.

"Jaken" panggil Kagome yang melihat Jaken sedang bercakap-cakap dengan youkai yang berpakaian penjaga di halaman istana yang kanan kirinya dihiasi kebun bunga. Karena yang dipanggil tidak menoleh Kagome memanggilnya lagi "Jaken!" panggilnya mendesak.

Youkai penjaga itu pamit pergi dari hadapan mereka "I-i-iya Kagome-sama"

Kagome mendekati Jaken, lagi-lagi ia terus ditempel oleh dua pelayan wanita itu. "Bisakah kalian biarkan aku sendiri?" pinta Kagome dengan lembut. "Dimana Sesshoumaru?" tanya Kagome setelah kedua pelayan wanita itu bergerak menjauh.

"O-oh Sesshoumaru-sama, dia..."

"Dia tidak ada di istana ini" sambung Kagome, Jaken masih terbata-bata tidak dapat menjawab.

Kagome memejamkan mata, melacak dengan penciumannya. Bau khas pasangannya masih tercium di udara, semakin kuat mengarah ke langit. Kagome menatap titik-titik air yang menguap di udara dan berubah menjadi awan gemawan ringan berbagai bentuk yang melayang di langit yang cerah. Kagome mendongak, bau pasangannya terendus kuat di atas sebuah awan besar berbentuk anjing. Tidak hanya bau Sesshoumaru yang tersendus olehnya tapi juga bau beberapa youkai lainnya, dan bau Kaguya.

 _Kaguya?_ Firasat buruk semakin tebal dirasakan oleh Kagome "Bawa aku ke tempat Sesshoumaru sekarang!" perintah Kagome.

"A-a-aku.."

"Bila kau tidak bersedia, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" Kagome mencabut Yoarashi dari pinggangnya. Dia melompat, ledakan Yoarashi yang diarahkannya ke tanah kosong membuatnya melesat terbang tinggi ke awan tempat bau Sesshoumaru berasal.

"Tu-tu-tunggu Kagome-sama, kau harus menunggu disini" suara Jaken menghilang seiring ketinggian yang dicapai Kagome saat menembus awan tipis yang sejuk.

~.

Sosok sempurna Sesshoumaru terlihat sangat pas melengkapi istana megah, luas, dan indah yang berada di atas awan itu. Tapi, berbanding terbalik dengan tampilan luarnya yang tenang, Sesshoumaru merasakan kegundahan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Di hadapannya sang ibu yang bernama Inukimi. Dai youkai pasangan penguasa wilayah Barat yang terdahulu duduk di sebuah singgasana besar dan panjang berwarna merah dengan ukiran emas di tepinya. Wajahnya masih secantik seperti yang diingatnya ratusan tahun lalu, kecantikan yang terkesan dingin.

"Akhirnya kau kembali Sesshoumaru" ucapnya.

Kimononya berlapis-lapis seperti para wanita terhormat kebanyakan di zaman itu, kimono lapis keduanya berwarna ungu dengan motif kupu-kupu berwarna kuning dan hijau. Mokomoko yang sama seperti milik Sesshoumaru menghiasi tepi kimono biru gelap lapisan terluarnya, mokomoko itu melingkar di bagian dada dan ujung bahan yang menutupi kakinya hingga menyapu lantai.

"Aku merasa bahagia tersanjung dikunjungi oleh anakku" suaranya dingin, kontras dengan kata-katanya.

Rambutnya yang silver panjang diikat dua tinggi, sejumput bagian dibiarkan tergerai di sisi wajahnya. Sedikit bagian tengah poni di jepit ke puncak kepalanya untuk memperlihatkan tanda bulan sabit berwarna violet dan sisanya dibiarkan menutupi dahinya. Satu garis keunguan berada di kedua pipinya, kelopak matanya dihiasi warna violet yang sama seperti tanda bulan sabit di dahinya.

"Kau tidak membawa serta anak perempuan kecil itu lagi? Apakah kau telah memakannya?" tanya sang ibu.

"Menggelikan" jawab Sesshoumaru pendek.

"Kau mewarisi sifat aneh yang diturunkan oleh ayahmu, tapi jauh lebih buruk darinya. Kaguya telah mengatakannya kepadaku. Jadi, dimana hanyou itu?" suaranya sedatar wajahnya, tidak seperti bertanya.

Kaguya yang berada disamping ibunya diabaikan oleh Sesshoumaru, ia langsung ke permasalahannya "Siapa yang telah membunuhnya?" tanya Sesshoumaru.

Ibunya mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang anak karena hal lain telah membetot perhatiannya "Sesshoumaru, baumu berubah" raut wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi "Kau telah menjadikannya pasangan!?" suara datarnya telah pecah oleh keterkejutan.

"Kau benar" ucap Kaguya, "Baumu sama memuakkan dengan bau hanyou itu sekarang. Cih, beraninya kau melakukan itu kepadaku Sesshoumaru" harga diri Kaguya telah terinjak-injak atas tindakan Sesshoumaru yang telah menolaknya mentah-mentah dan kini hadir setelah menandai hanyou itu sebagai pasangan.

"Sesshoumaru ini tidak pernah merasa menjanjikkan apapun kepadamu" ucap Seshoumaru tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke arah Kaguya berada.

"Kumohon katakan padanya, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu" ujar Kaguya kepada ibu Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya sang ibu.

Lagi-lagi Kaguya diacuhkan, tidak hanya oleh Sesshoumaru tapi juga oleh ibunya. Dengan marah ia bangkit dari duduknya "Aku tidak akan melupakan ini, aku akan membuatmu menyesal Sesshoumaru, camkan itu!" dengan kalimat terakhirnya Kaguya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Gadis yang merepotkan" keluh sang ibu.

"Apakah benar dia telah dibunuh oleh seorang miko, dan bukannya ketiga penguasa wilayah yang lain?"

Sampai saat ini kematian misterius sang ayah masih menohoknya, bagi anak laki-laki ayah adalah segalanya, tidak terkecuali bagi Sesshoumaru. Walau dahulu ia tidak selalu setuju dengan keputusan sang ayah yang menempatkan manusia setara dengan youkai sebagai sesama mahluk hidup. Ayahnya selalu berusaha mengajarkannya tentang kasih sayang, menghargai nyawa yang lain, semua hal baik lain yang ia anggap remeh. Hal-hal yang dulu ia anggap sebagai suatu kelemahan sang ayah.

Sesshoumaru telah kehilangan rival terbesarnya, sang ayah, satu-satunya sosok yang paling dikaguminya sekaligus sosok yang paling ingin dikalahkannya. Kekuatan Inu no Taisho tidak pernah diragukannya, karena itu Sesshoumaru ingin sekali mengalahkannya. Tapi semua itu tidak akan terjadi karena ayahnya telah terbunuh! Oleh sebab itu Sesshoumaru memilih jalan penaklukan. Sesshoumaru ingin menaklukkan semua wilayah, menjadi satu-satunya penguasa adalah cara yang dipilihnya untuk mengalahkan kekuatan sang ayah.

"Mengapa baru kau tanyakan saat ini?"

"Aku membutuhkan kebenaran"

"Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Jawablah hahaue"

"Ayahmu telah mati dibunuh" ia berhenti sejenak "Ia mati demi kepentingan seluruh youkai yang ada, tidak hanya di wilayah Barat"

"Ia tidak mati dibunuh oleh seorang miko, apakah itu yang kau maksud?"

"Miko itulah penyebab kematiannya" suara sang ibu mengeras.

"Siapa yang telah membunuhnya?" nada Sesshoumaru lebih mendesak.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Sesshoumaru" ia menghela nafas "Ayahmu melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke dalam bahaya. Ia mengancam keberadaan semua youkai yang ada dengan tindakannya, karena itu mereka tidak akan tinggal diam"

"Mereka?"

"Ketiga penguasa lainnya. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan ramalan itu terjadi, kemusnahan seluruh youkai tidak boleh terjadi. Akupun tidak akan membiarkannya!"

"Ramalan.." satu kata itu mengingatkan Sesshoumaru akan ucapan Bokuseno, sebuah ramalan, tapi apakah itu ramalan yang sama?

"Ramalan yang tertera di gulungan kuno jauh sebelum ayahmu lahir. Saat dimana youkailah yang berkuasa di dunia ini, dan manusia di ciptakan tidak lebih banyak dari hewan pengerat" matanya berkilat dengan ganjil "Semua itu adalah takdir yang telah Kami-sama gubah, akan ada masa dimana youkai menguasai bumi, masa dimana youkai dan manusia hidup berdampingan walau tidak selalu sepaham, dan yang terakhir masa dimana kemusnahan youkai" ia terhenti sesaat "Masa dimana hanyou akan membawa kehancuran pada youkai, sehingga tidak akan ada youkai lagi yang tersisa di muka bumi ini. Karena itulah para youkai berbondong-bondong menghabisi para hanyou."

"Kau percaya pada ramalan itu" sebuah pernyataan lain dari satu-satunya penguasa wilayah.

"Bukan hanya aku saja tapi juga para Dai youkai yang lain yang telah terbunuh. Ayahmu menentang pembunuhan hanyou besar-besaran oleh para penguasa wilayah lain yang takut akan ramalan itu, dengan alasan menjaga keseimbangan apa yang telah Kami-sama ciptakan, tapi ketiga penguasa lainnya menulikan telinga, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli".

"Ketiga penguasa yang lain tidak menyukai tindakan ayahmu itu, tapi mereka ketakutan menyampaikan keberatan secara langsung, ayahmu adalah yang terkuat diantara mereka berempat. Karena itu, mereka berkomplot untuk membunuhnya. Seperti yang telah kau ketahui sekarang, ayahmu dibunuh oleh mereka" ucapnya dengan tenang, sama tenangnya saat ia menyambut kedatangan Sesshoumaru, tidak ada tanda kesedihan bagi pasangan yang telah ditinggalkan untuk selamanya sebagaimana seharusnya "Aku tahu suatu saat kau akan mengetahui kebenarannya Sesshoumaru, walau aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengetahuinya secepat ini"

 _Cepat?_ "Mengapa kau berbohong kepada Sesshoumaru ini?"

"Apakah aku punya alasan untuk memberitahukanmu yang sebenarnya?" ia bertanya balik.

"Mengapa kau katakan bahwa miko itulah penyebab kematiannya?"

"Karena dia..." wajah ibu Sesshoumaru mengeras "Karena dialah ayahmu mati-matian membela hanyou hingga mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Karena dia telah jatuh cinta pada manusia, pada miko busuk itu! Dia bahkan telah menandainya sebagai pasangan" kedua tangannya terkepal, ingatan lampau yang membuatnya merasa tersisihkan sangat dibencinya. "Dia takut suatu saat bila mempunyai anak seorang hanyou, hasil hubungannya dengan miko itu akan diburu dan dibunuh oleh para youkai kelak"

"Anak?"

"Mungkin" ucapnya sambil lalu, "Bila ada pasti telah lama mati" dia menopang wajahnya yang kembali terlihat jenuh dengan salah satu tangan di atas sandaran singgasananya.

Percakapannya dengan Bokuseno yang ditemuinya beberapa saat lalu kembali terngiang di kepala Sesshoumaru.

" _Tentang kekuatan sejati yang kau maksudkan"_

" _Kau telah menemukannya ya kan?" tanya Bokuseno._

" _Aku telah mendapatkan pedang ini, mengapa aku tidak bisa menggunakannya?"_

" _Odachi" suara Bokuseno hampir terdengar geli._

" _Bagaimana caranya? Jelaskan padaku"_

" _Tidak ada cara yang dapat kau gunakan untuk menaklukkan pedang ini, karena pedang ini bukan untukmu"_

" _Tidak mungkin" nadanya sedikit meninggi, alisnya terpaut di tengah. Sesshoumaru cukup kuat untuk menaklukan siapapun dengan Bakusaiga, tetapi pencariannya itu lebih untuk harga dirinya. Dialah yang pantas menyandang pedang dengan kekuatan besar yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya selain Tenseiga, tidak ada yang lain. Hampir saja dia melemparkan Odachi itu jauh dari pandangannya sesaat sebelum Bokuseno berbicara._

" _Kau adalah calon pemimpin besar, Bakusaiga yang kau miliki sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menaklukan seluruh wilayah. Apa yang ayahmu maksudkan dengan kekuatan sejati yang tak terbatas adalah dengan melindungi seseorang. Odachi diciptakan olehnya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang disayanginya"._

" _Odachi adalah pedang yang dibuat dengan campuran kekuatan reiki dan youki, dua kekuatan yang terpadu itu menjadi lebih mematikan untuk youkai. Odachi adalah pedang yang akan lebih dahsyat bila digunakan oleh dia yang memiliki reiki sekaligus youki di dalam tubuhnya, dalam kata lain Odachi bukanlah pedang untukmu. Tapi bila kau telah menemukan Odachi berarti kau telah menemukan sang pewarisnya, karena Odachi akan bereaksi dengan Tenseiga bila sang pewarisnya juga berada di sekitarnya"_

" _Kekuatan sejatimu bukanlah Odachi, tapi dengan melindungi sang pewaris Odachi kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang kau inginkan. Kau dan pewaris Odachi dapat menaklukan seluruh wilayah. Ramalan itu telah tertulis" Bokuseno menambahkan._

" _Bagaimana mungkin Odachi diwariskan kepada orang lain selain diriku? Akulah satu-satunya anak Inu no Taisho penguasa wilayah Barat"_

" _Kau akan menemukan jawabannya Sesshoumaru, tidak lama lagi, aku bisa merasakannya"_

 _Kagome_ , nama sang pasangan melintas di benaknya. Dia menemukan Odachi di tempat yang sama yang pernah ditelusurinya, pencarian pertamanya di tempat itu nihil. Berbeda dengan yang kedua kalinya disaat Kagome berada tak jauh darinya. Tenseiga berdetak, menariknya ke arah Odachi yang akhirnya telah ia temukan tapi tidak dapat digunakan. Keadaan berubah saat pertempuran dengan Kyora kemarin malam, Odachi berdetak, meminta untuk digunakan saat Kagome berada di sisinya.

 _Mungkinkah dia sang pewaris Odachi?_ Benak Sesshoumaru. Kagome telah membuat Tenseiga memaksa dirinya untuk menggunakan pedang itu untuk pertama kalinya, tidak pernah Tenseiga bereaksi sekuat itu sebelumnya. Bau harum Kagome yang berbeda, secara aneh terasa sangat familiar untuknya. Semua itu terasa melengkapi fakta yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh ibunya. Ayahnya mempunyai pasangan manusia, seorang miko.

" _Apakah kau mengenal miko bernama Kikyo?"_ kalimat pertama yang di dengarnya dari mulut Kagome saat dia tidak sengaja menyaksikan pertarungannya melawan Kuroichi. Niat Kagome yang membalaskan dendam atas kematian ibunya, yang ternyata berkaitan erat dengan kematian ayahnya. _Kagome, Tenseiga, pewaris Odachi, kematian sang ayah, miko bernama Kikyo,_ benak Sesshoumaru. Rangkaian kata itu menjadi sebuah rantai petunjuk yang saling terkait, membentuk satu kesimpulan yang menghunus dada Sesshoumaru.

"Siapa nama miko itu?" tanya Sesshoumaru dingin.

Sebuah suara dari pihak ketiga terdengar "Apakah miko itu bernama Kikyo?" tanya Kagome yang sedang mendaki anak tangga tidak jauh dari tempat Sesshoumaru berdiri. Kedua Dai youkai itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Kagome karena baunya telah menjadi serupa dengan Sesshoumaru, ditambah lagi dengan percakapan serius yang sedang berlangsung diantara mereka berdua.

"Kikyo!?" mata ibu Sesshoumaru sedikit melebar saat menatap Kagome. Wajah yang telah menghancurkan hatinya, wajah yang ingin sekali disayatnya hingga tidak lagi berbentuk dengan cakar tajam yang milikinya.

Sesshoumaru meneliti Kagome yang berjalan tegap dengan dagu terangkat. Gerak-geriknya sangat berbeda dengan yang selama ini menjadi pasangannya, tidak hanya itu, baunya pun berubah. Kagome yang ada di hadapannya seperti yang pertama kali ditemuinya saat melawan Kuroichi.

Kagome yang kepribadiannya telah kembali terpecah setelah mendengar percakapan mereka menyeringai, walau hatinya hancur ia tertawa pahit "Kikyo" susah payah ia menelan ludah "Itu nama ibuku. Jadi, apakah kau yang membunuh ibuku?" nadanya tajam.

"Beraninya kau datang kesini" sang ibu terkesiap saat menyadari bau yang serupa antara anaknya dan Kagome. "Kau! Hanyou itu?"

Untuk sesaat ketiganya tenggelam dalam kepahitan yang teramat sangat. Sang ibu tidak terima anaknya telah mengambil hanyou sebagai pasangan, apalagi ternyata hanyou itu adalah anak dari hasil hubungan suaminya dengan miko yang sangat dibencinya. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Kyora, Sesshoumaru pernah menduga kenyataan itu tapi tetap saja ia tidak siap menerimanya.

Dan yang paling berat adalah Kagome, disaat dia melepaskan semua dendam masa lalu dan menyambut masa depan dengan sebuah harapan baru, disaat itulah lagi-lagi takdir mencemooh dirinya. Istana imajinasi kembali mengurung bagian lemah dirinya yang rapuh, tembok dendam kembali menjulang. Dia terperangkap, terkucil jauh di dalam bagian dirinya saat sang hanyou kembali muncul merengkuh dendam lama yang tersisa. Api dendam kembali tersulut, sang pasangan ternyata anak dari musuh terbesarnya. Dendam menjadi bara yang membakar semangat kejamnya, meluluhlantahkan impian hidup tenangnya.

 _Apakah ia memang tidak terlahir untuk bahagia? Mengapa takdir tidak pernah berlama-lama lembut kepadanya_? Tanya Kagome rapuh dalam hati.

Kagome si hanyou yang tangguh sama sekali tidak memandang Sesshoumaru saat bertanya kepada wanita yang telah melahirkan pasangannya itu. "Jawab aku! Apakah kau yang membunuh ibuku? Bila iya bersiaplah menemui ajalmu"

"Kau hanyou yang sombong!" ucap Inukimi.

"Terserah apa katamu, aku tidak peduli"

"Berani benar kau bertandang ke istanaku untuk menantangku?"

"Tch, tidakkah kau lihat sendiri aku telah datang? Sayang sekali darahmu akan mengotori istanamu yang indah ini"

"Seorang hanyou menantangku?" tanyanya sinis. "Aku akan dengan senang hati mencabik-cabik wajahmu yang mirip sekali dengan wajah Kikyo"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, aku sama sekali tidak takut!" sentak Kagome dengan penuh perrcaya diri. "Aku akan memberikan balasan yang setimpal kepada pembunuh ibuku"

"Kau ingin menantang kami berdua sekaligus?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada bosan.

"Ka-kalian berdua?" tanya Kagome terbata-bata.

"Pasanganmu pun turut andil dalam kematian ibumu, ya kan Sesshoumaru?" ucapnya dengan santai.

Kagome tercenung, tubuhnya kaku, benaknya sibuk mengingat-ingat kembali kematian ibunya. Selama ini ia selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa ibunya bisa begitu mudah dibunuh oleh youkai saat ia mempunyai reiki yang mengancam para youkai? Ibunya adalah salah satu miko yang mempunyai reiki besar dibandingkan yang lain, tidak mungkin ia akan kalah begitu saja. Menelisik dari luka di tubuhnya banyak lebam dari benturan menyatakan bahwa sang ibu telah bertarung habis-habisan hingga ia kelelahan dan akhirnya kalah. Satu jawaban dari pemikiran Kagome, musuh yang dihadapi ibunya tergolong kuat.

Dan dari luka-luka yang dapat diingat olehnya, luka itu terlihat ganjil bila dilakukan oleh satu orang. Luka vertikal yang menganga di dadanya, dan luka fatal oleh hujaman cakar-cakar tajam yang menjadi penyebab kematian ibunya itu berada di bagian depan, bukannya di tengkuk. Mungkinkah itu berarti ada musuh lain yang menyerangnya dari belakang? Apakah itu membenarkan pernyataan wanita itu barusan bahwa Sesshoumaru pun ikut terlibat dalam pembunuhan ibunya?

Jawaban lain yang tidak ingin dipercayai Kagome, ada dua musuh yang menyerang ibunya. Bila itu benar, maka mereka adalah dua musuh yang kejam karena lebih memilih memberikan kematian perlahan yang sangat menyakitkan kepada ibunya. Mereka bisa menebas tubuh ibunya dengan pedang dan mengirimkannya langsung ke alam lain tapi tidak, dengan bengis mereka menikmati penderitaan ibunya.

"Apakah itu benar?" suara yang keluar dari Kagome seperti tercekik.

Ia memalingkan wajah menatap Sesshoumaru untuk pertama kali sejak mengetahui kebenaran, dengan segera ia menyesali perbuatannya. Kagome yang rapuh kembali menggedor-gedor kesadarannya, berusaha kuat menerobos untuk kembali menguasai tubuh karena wajah dingin yang dipandangnya itu adalah wajah yang membawanya mengecap surga, dan kini wajah itu mengingatkannya akan neraka. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri Sesshoumaru hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya dalam.

"Takdir itu memang kejam ya kan?" ibu Sesshoumaru mendengus.

Gigi Kagome bergemeretak karena rahang yang mengeras, dadanya naik turun oleh emosi yang menyeruak. Tiba-tiba dingin yang menusuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tangannya yang menggenggam Yoarashi mulai licin oleh keringat dingin. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa sampai di situasi seperti ini? Dia menarik nafas panjang, menahan dan menekan dengan paksa semua emosi yang dirasakan olehnya sebagai Kagome rapuh.

Tubuhnya kembali tegap, sang hanyou kembali muncul, satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, menampakkan salah satu taringnya. "Tidak terlalu kejam untukku karena akhirnya aku meraih kesempatan untuk memenuhi janjiku, aku akan memberikan kematian yang perlahan dan menyiksa sama seperti yang kau berikan kepada ibuku!" suaranya terdengar mantap.

"Kagome" panggil Sesshoumaru.

Kagome cepat menoleh "Jangan memerintahku lagi!" bentaknya.

"Bukan ini yang kau inginkan" ucap Sesshoumaru tenang.

"Memang bukan ini yang aku inginkan, tapi inilah yang HARUS aku lakukan!" suaranya lantang bergema di istana yang luas itu.

"Aku mulai bosan dengan ini" ucap Inukimi.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah" Kagome berlari.

Ia menjatuhkan satu gerombolan penjaga yang merubunginya, gerombolan kedua menyusul, hingga seluruh youkai penjaga yang menghadangnya tumbang. Tidak ada yang tersisa, mereka semua berguguran dengan mudah bagai daun kemerahan musim gugur yang tertiup angin. Dai youkai wanita yang masih duduk dengan santai di singgasananya itu telah berada di hadapan Kagome, Yoarashi terjulur, aliran youki telah terkumpul siap diledakkan. Dengan satu gerakan yang santai wanita itu mengangkat tangan dan menyemburkan racun kehijauan dari tangannya ke arah Kagome, karena tidak bisa mengelak, Kagome menahannya dengan ledakan petir Yoarashi.

"Kubilang hentikan!" cambuk kehijauan Sesshoumaru menjerat pergelangan tangan sang ibu dan dengan tangan kanannya ia menahan pergelangan tangan Kagome.

"Lepaskan aku pembunuh!" Kagome meronta dengan kuat agar terlepas dari cengkraman Sesshoumaru.

Kagome menatap pasangan yang juga saudaranya dengan sorot mata yang penuh kebencian "Tidak" jawab Sesshoumaru dingin.

"Jadi kalian berdua akan membunuhku?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak! Aku seorang diri yang akan membunuh kalian berdua" Kagome setengah berteriak.

"Betapa congkaknya. Kaulah yang akan mati disini hanyou"

Kagome berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sesshoumaru yang mengendur. Kuda-kuda terpasang, Yoarashi terjulur, posisi tubuhnya siap menyerang. Sorot mata Kagome yang diarahkan kepada Inukimi menusuk "Akan ada tempat dan waktu untukku mati, tapi tidak disini, dan tidak di tanganmu!" serta merta Yoarashi memuntahkan ledakan besar.

Wanita itu membingkai kedua tangan di atas dan bawah bandul bulat besar di kalung mutiara berwarna biru lembut yang melingkar di lehernya, senjata yang baru dimilikinya setelah kematian sang pasangan, sebuah meido gelap dengan titik-titik cahaya bagai bintang tercipta. Meido itu meluncur dengan secepat kilat, melahap ledakan petir Yoarashi lalu hendak menelan Kagome bulat-bulat. Kagome berhasil menghindar, tapi tidak lama ia dapat berleha-leha karena serangan itu datang bertubi-tubi. Semua tempat yang tersentuh oleh meido itu tertelan ke dunia lain.

Sesshoumaru yang berdiri diantara kedua wanita itu menghindar dari ledakan Yoarashi, belum sempat kakinya menjejak tanah, meido yang dibuat sang ibu telah menghujani mereka. Sesshoumaru terus menghindar, dengan segera serangan Bakusaiga dilancarkan olehnya saat ada celah waktu yang dapat digunakannya untuk menghentikan sejenak serangan ibunya. Serangan Bakusaiga tergolong kecil, tidak mematikan.

Sang ibu terkesiap "Kau berada di pihak siapa Sesshoumaru?"

Wajah Sesshoumaru masih dingin "Aku tidak ada di pihak siapapun, tidak ada pertarungan disini"

Ibunya menatapnya dengan marah "Hanya seorang Kami yang dapat mencegahku membunuhnya, apakah kau pikir dirimu seorang Kami, Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia melontarkan ledakan petir lain dari Yoarashi kepada keduanya. Di saat yang tepat Sesshoumaru menangkis ledakannya dengan Bakusaiga. Sedangkan sang ibu terlambat menghindar, ledakanYoarashi berhasil menghantamnya membuatnya terpental jauh dari singgasananya hingga membuatnya mencium tanah. Darah keluar menodai kimono indah dari mulutnya saat ia terbatuk-batuk dengan hebat.

Manik emas hangat dan biru keabu-abuan bertabrakan "Kubilang hentikan!" ujar Sesshoumaru geram.

"Tidak akan" jawab Kagome dengan mantap.

Sesshoumaru menghadang Kagome, Bakusaiga dan Yoarashi berbenturan, aliran youki keduanya berkilat-kilat di sepanjang bilah pedang. Kagome terus maju sambil mengayunkan pedang, dan Sesshoumaru terus bergerak mundur dan menahan. Bunyi kedua senjata beradu yang diselimuti youki terdengar melengking, geraman dan erangan marah Kagome terdengar setiap kali dia gagal menebas pasangannya.

"Dasar, hanyou sial!" wanita itu bangkit dari tanah "Kau akan mati kali ini" tangannya kembali membingkai bandul kalungnya, meido yang lebih besar terbentuk, dengan segera meido itu menerjang keduanya.

Bakusaiga dan Yoarashi masih saling-silang, mendorong dengan aliran youki yang berbenturan. Sesshoumaru dan Kagome menoleh dengan terkejut saat meido yang besar siap melahap mereka, sangat terlambat bila mereka hendak melompat mundur. Sesshoumaru tahu, Kagome yang pernah dibangkitkan Tenseiga tidak akan selamat bila tertelan meido, karena itu dia mengalirkan cukup youki ke Bakusaiga lalu mengeluarkannya hingga dapat melempar Kagome dengan kuat agar terhindar dari meido.

Kagome terpental beberapa puluh meter dari tempat Sesshoumaru tertelan meido, matanya membelalak tidak percaya. Kagome syok melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, Sesshoumaru telah menghilang bersamaan dengan cekungan besar di lantai istana. Sesshoumaru menyelamatkannya, ledakan youki yang menghantamnya bukan untuk melukai. Hantaman Bakusaiga yang melemparnya hanya seperti hembusan angin badai yang kuat, hanya mendorong, tidak menghancurkan.

"Cih, kau telah membuat putraku tertelan meido" wajah cantiknya menjadi sadis. "Tidak akan ada lagi keberuntungan untukmu hanyou" suaranya melengking dengan murka. Meido lain lagi telah terbentuk, dan siap menelan musuh.

Bertumpu pada Yoarashi, Kagome kembali bangkit. "Hanya akulah yang berhak membunuhnya" teriaknya.

Kedua kakinya dijejakkan dengan kuat di tanah, meido besar siap menerpanya. Kagome merenggangkan jari-jarinya sebelum kembali menggenggam Yoarashi dengan kuat, aliran youki semaksimal mungkin di kumpulkannya. Meido mendekat, aliran petir Yoarashi mencapai kekuatan tertinggi yang dapat dikeluarkannya. Percikan youki berwarna gelap menyelubungi seluruh bagian Yoarashi, Kagome mengayunkannya dengan sekuat tenaga mengalirkan ledakan youki mengarah langsung ke meido.

"Kau bodoh! Dengan mudah petir kecilmu akan tertelan bulat-bulat oleh meidoku" wanita itu tertawa.

Ledakan petir Yoarashi membentur meido, membuat pergerakan meido terhenti di tempat. Youki petir itu menyelimuti meido, Kagome belum sepenuhnya melepaskan aliran youki dari Yoarashi. Petir yang menyelubungi meido masih terhubung dengan Yoarashi yang berada di tangannya, dengan satu ayunan lagi dia menghempaskan youki tambahan.

Ayunan terakhir itu membuat meido bergerak menjauhinya dan berbalik mengarah kepada si pemilik dengan secepat kilat. Petir Yoarashi semakin membesar sehingga melahap bulat-bulat meido kemudian terus bergerak maju hingga meluncur cepat menyerang pemilik meido yang tidak dapat berkelit, tidak ada teriakan yang sempat terdengar. Pembunuh ibunya telah lenyap tak bersisa seperti halnya Takigawa.

Kagome jatuh diatas kedua lututnya, kepalanya terkulai lemah. Tulang-tulangnya terasa panas, Kagome terbakar dari dalam. Terlalu terlambat baginya untuk sepenuhnya sembuh, ia kembali terpecah. Hanyou yang tangguh kembali menghilang dan tertelan hanya untuk membiarkan Kagome rapuh yang merasakan kesengsaraan. Perih yang teramat sangat berkumpul di mata, dan hatinya yang tenggelam oleh tangis penyesalan dan penderitaan.

Kagome mencoba bangkit berdiri tapi tubuhnya menolak, youki yang dialirinya telah menguras hampir seluruh tenaganya. Setelah berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya ia berjalan lunglai ke tepi istana yang senyap, memandang gumpalan-gumpalan tipis awan putih lalu menjatuhkan diri ke tanah yang amat sangat jauh di bawahnya. Setelah sekian lama merasa hidup saat bersama Sesshoumaru, ia kembali mengharapkan kematian menjemputnya.

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **End Notes** : Onegai reader-san, bertahanlah dengan BHT yang akan selesai 3 chapter ke depan. Terima kasih untuk semua review yang masuk. Maaf untuk semua yang nunggu karena baru bisa update minggu pagi, gomennasai. I accept critism in a good manners. For all reader i'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou *bow*.


	19. Let It Burn

**Disclaimer : Andai Inuyasha gw yg punya, tapi nggak. Sayangnya, Inuyasha punya Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.**

" **When this four spirit are gathered into one, and good and evil are sealed inside the chaos, then it's possible for a sacred jewel to be created" Izumo / Gyu Oh. Inuyasha anime, eposide #94.**

* * *

Angin kencang membelai seluruh tubuhnya yang lunglai bagai boneka tak bernyawa, pemandangan sekelilingnya hanyalah bagaikan potret buram saat ia terjun dalam kecepatan tinggi. Kagome memejamkan mata, menanti benturan yang akan menyelesaikan cerita tentangnya di dunia ini. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya, sensasi terjun bebas sama persis seperti perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Sesshoumaru, terasa bebas, sangat cepat, tak terkendali, dan tak dapat dihentikan oleh apapun kecuali hantaman kenyataan yang menghancurkan dirinya. Saat Kagome tersadar untuk berhenti memberikan hatinya untuk Sesshoumaru disaat itulah ia terlambat.

Melalui mata yang terpejam ia dapat merasakannya, sebentar lagi tulang-tulangnya akan berderak patah, tengkorak kepalanya yang selama ini menjadi bagian yang paling kuat diantara seluruh anggota tubuhnya akhirnya akan hancur pula seperti hatinya. Tubuh bagian belakang Kagome menghantam lebih dulu, tapi bukan tanah melainkan sungai Kiso yang berada tak jauh dari istana Inuyama. Berat air tidak lama menahan beban tubuhnya, dengan cepat Kagome membentur Dasar sungai yang berlumpur.

Lumpur tebal meminimalisasi efek benturan ke tubuhnya, ia tidak terluka seperti yang diharapkannya saat menghantam tanah, tidak ada tulang yang patah dan otak yang berceceran seperti yang ia harapkan. Air dengan cepat menyerbu masuk ke rongga hidung dan mulutnya, sangat menyengat. Kagome muncul ke permukaan air, tak lama mengambang tubuhnya diseret seseorang ke tepi sungai. Kagome terbatuk-batuk hebat karena tersedak air, rongga hidung dan saluran tenggorokannya terasa pedih. Rambut hitam legamnya yang panjang awut-awutan menutupi wajahnya.

"Kagome-sama" pekik seorang wanita yang menolongnya.

Dengan segera beberapa pelayan wanita lain yang secara kebetulan berada di tepi sungai Kiso juga berdatangan untuk menolong Kagome. Susah payah mereka menggotong tubuh lemahnya dari tepi sungai, beberapa kali para wanita itu tersungkur saat mendaki bukit untuk mencapai istana Inuyama. Setelah sampai, mereka membaringkannya di sebuah kamar di lantai bawah. Kimono basah Kagome telah diganti dengan yang baru, lumpur sungai telah dibersihkan dari tubuhnya. Selama dirawat oleh para pelayan wanita yang ada, Kagome tergeletak bagai mati. Hanya gerakan naik turun perlahan dadanya yang dapat menandakan ia masih hidup.

Tenaganya berangsur-angsur pulih dalam hitungan beberapa puluh menit, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Kagome telah sepenuhnya sadar, tapi ia masih tidak bergerak. Tak lama, Jaken datang bukan untuk menanyakan keadaannya tapi untuk menyerbu Kagome dengan pertanyaan secara beruntun tentang keberadaan tuannya. Karena tidak ada jawaban Jaken berlalu pergi. Kagome menutup erat mata, telinga, dan mulutnya. Ia menolak kembali melihat kenyataan yang kembali dijejalkan dengan paksa untuknya akibat kata-kata Jaken, tapi tangannya yang tanpa sadar bergerak ke atas perutnya mengkhianati dirinya.

Untuk beberapa lama tangan Kagome bersemayam disana, air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya yang terpejam, betapa ia merindukan tangan besar hangat yang tadi pagi menyentuh perutnya. Kagome merindukannya, Sesshoumaru. Ia merindukan satu-satunya Dai youkai penguasa wilayah, pasangannya, yang ternyata adalah kakaknya, dan Sesshoumaru juga salah satu pembunuh ibunya. Anak yang dikandungnya saat ini adalah anak dari orang yang sangat dicintai sekaligus dibenci olehnya. Getir yang tak terungkap.

Kagome bangkit setelah tenaganya pulih, tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan istana itu menuju hutan, para pelayan wanita yang telah menolongnya tidak berhasil mencegah dan menghentikannya. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di atas sana, pikir Kagome. Para penjaga manusia maupun youkai yang lain kemungkinan besar akan memburunya. Kagome tidak peduli bila mereka akan menangkapnya atau membunuhnya, bila itu terjadi ia lebih memilih mati di tempat yang menjadi rumah baginya yaitu hutan.

Jejeran pohon di pembukaan hutan menyambut langkah Kagome yang timpang, matanya perih, dan siap meledakkan air mata setiap saat. Bau khas hutan di sekelilingnya saat ini hanya membuat kenangan tentang Sesshoumaru semakin menyerbu pikirannya. Bau segar hutan membuat ingatan saat ia menelusuri tubuh Sesshoumaru dengan penciumannya kembali menyeruak. Memori indah itu berubah menjadi serpihan tajam yang kembali menghujam setiap inchi tubuhnya. Putihnya awan yang mengingatkan Kagome akan kimono putih sutra teramat menyesakkan dada. Setiap apa yang Kagome lihat, dengar dan rasakan selalu membawanya kepada sosok youkai bersurai silver.

Tidak ada yang disesali Kagome selain kebodohannya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tidak terlena akan mimpi indah, seharusnya ia tidak bermimpi sama sekali, seharusnya ia tahu itu. Selamanya ia tercipta untuk tetap merendah di dalam sudut tergelap dan tidak pernah merasakan cahaya kebahagiaan dari cinta. Cinta, hal yang paling indah dan paling mematikan yang dikenalnya. Sesshoumaru orang yang ingin sekali dibunuh olehnya beberapa tahun ini telah mengorbankan diri demi menyelamatkannya, salah satu tanda cinta untuknya. Tanda cinta yang semakin menohok ulu hati Kagome yang rapuh, dan menusuk pikirannya.

Andaikan Sesshoumaru masih hidup dan terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ia telah membunuh ibunya, mampukah ia menjalani hidup dengan Sesshoumaru sebagai pasangan walau ia telah mengetahui bahwa Sesshoumaru adalah kakaknya? Jawaban hati kecil Kagome adalah tidak. Semua pemikiran itu membuat dada Kagome bagai dihunus oleh tujuh pedang dari berbagai arah langsung menembus jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Pilu. Semua jalan yang ia miliki menuju Sesshoumaru telah tertutup, tapi ada satu jalur yang dapat ditempuhnya agar tetap bersama orang yang dicintainya yaitu, ikut bersama kekasihnya dalam dekapan kematian.

Betapa cepat hidup berputar arah, pagi ia merasakan madu bersama Sesshoumaru dan sekarang ia harus kembali merasakan kegetiran yang akan terus melekat selama nafas masih menyambung hidupnya. Air mata kembali menggenang, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, mencium bau tetes hujan yang akan segera jatuh. Langit siang itu senada dengannya yang bermuram durja, awan-awan kelabu tebal menggantung siap melemparkan kilat dan petir yang mencekam. Hutan berisi pepohonan rindang yang dimasukinya dengan segera berubah menjadi labirin psikotik yang siap menelannya lebih jauh lagi dalam keputusasaan. Para binatang penghuni hutan menatapnya dengan mata merah darah yang siap menerkam kapan saja.

Semua mahluk hidup seakan melemparkan tatapan benci pada dirinya, kepala Kagome kembali menekuri tanah yang dipijaknya. Ia tidak peduli bila seluruh dunia membencinya kini, karena yang paling membencinya adalah dirinya sendiri, ia sangat membenci hanyou tangguh yang telah membuat ia kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Tanpa Kagome rapuh sadari, semakin ia membenci bagian dirinya yang lain, semakin kuat bagian itu ditelan kemarahan, dan semakin kuat sang hanyou tangguh akan berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya terasa hampa, meski dendam yang merusak dirinya telah terbalas. Kekejaman akan selalu mewarnai hidup yang dijalaninya, dan kesengsaraan selalu teman yang setia menemaninya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa itulah yang ia rasakan, seluruh dunia bagaikan memusuhinya, tak terkecuali para Kami yang menciptakannya. Nafas hanyou itu seakan terenggut walau paru-parunya masih terisi udara, Kagome seperti cangkang kosong tak bertuan, jiwa yang dulu menghuni tubuhnya ikut tertelan dengan meido bersamaan dengan menghilangnya Sesshoumaru. Berbagai pertanyaan seakan mencekik otak Kagome. _Mengapa?_

~.

 _Mengapa?_

Itu adalah pertanyaan dalam benak Sesshoumaru saat tertelan dalam meido yang hitam pekat. _Mengapa harus ada kenyataan seperti ini? Kenyataan yang tidak bisa diterima_ , benak Sesshoumaru. Di dalam meido tempatnya berada sekarang, tidak ada satu tetes suarapun yang mengalir ke telinga sensitifnya. Tempat itu hanya penuh sesak dengan bau kematian. Sesshoumaru yang melayang telah mendarat dengan perlahan diatas sebuah jalan setapak yang baru terbentuk di bawah kakinya. Meido yang menghantam, menghantarkannya ke alam akhirat tempat para manusia yang telah mati berkumpul.

Dadanya bergejolak dengan perasaan yang asing baginya, untuk kali pertama di dalam hidupnya Sesshoumaru merasakan ketakutan. Bukan karena tempatnya berada saat ini, tapi Kagome. _Apa yang terjadi_ _dengannya? Apakah Kagome dan pewaris mereka berhasil selamat?_ Ketakutan, hal merusak yang hanya ada di dalam pikiran, hal yang pada awalnya di anggap konyol oleh Sesshoumaru kini menghantuinya. Ketakutan itu dengan lihai menyelinap di otaknya lalu mencekiknya, dan membuat dadanya terhimpit.

Kakinya terus melangkah, kewaspadaan tidak pernah bergulir dari puncak kesadaran Sesshoumaru walau perasaan takut menderu tak kalah kuat di otaknya. Ia benci merasa takut, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Berbanding terbalik dengan ketakutannya untuk Kagome, Sesshoumaru sangat yakin akan menemukan jalan keluar dari tempatnya sekarang. Namun bila masa itu tiba, harapan terbesarnya adalah ia dapat kembali menemui pasangannya walau itu berarti wanita yang telah melahirkannya telah tiada. Ia akan menemui pasangannya. Iya, pasangan. Kagome akan selalu menjadi pasangannya, apapun yang terjadi. Sesshoumaru tidak akan peduli pada kenyataan bahwa Kagome adalah anak dari Inu no Taisho seperti dirinya.

Jalan setapak yang Sesshoumaru lalui bertambah seiring langkahnya, terus bertambah selama kakinya melangkah. Jalan itu seakan tidak berujung, Sesshoumaru memutuskan untuk tidak membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, dengan itu dia terbang menembus kabut tebal yang pekat oleh bau busuk mayat. Waktu yang dihabiskannya tidak boleh disia-siakan, taruhannya terlalu besar bila itu menyangkut Kagome. Ketakutannya itu membuatnya terdesak, ia harus bergegas sebelum segalanya terlambat. Kagome telah dibangkitkan oleh Tenseiga, dia tidak akan bisa lagi dibangkitkan bila nyawanya kembali terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Kimono sutra dan surainya terombang-ambing oleh angin karena kecepatan yang ditempuh Sesshoumaru, mata sang Dai youkai memicing berusaha menangkap apapun yang dapat terlihat. Jauh di penghujung tempat antah berantah itu, sebuak titik kecil cahaya terpantau oleh mata awas Sesshoumaru. Cahaya itu redup, lemah, tapi cukup untuk mengembalikan bukit harapan miliknya. Jarak antara dirinya dan titik cahaya itu berkurang, ia semakin mendekat. Tak dinyana, Tenseiga berdetak dan bergetar hebat di tempatnya tersangkut. Detakan Tenseiga menjadi sebuah pertanda baik, Sesshoumaru menambah kecepatannya.

Titik cahaya itu semakin terlihat jelas, cahaya itu tidak lebih dari besar dari sekepalan tangannya. Sesshoumaru melayang di hadapan cahaya itu, saat ia menarik keluar Tenseiga dari sarungnya disaat yang sama terdengar suara bergemuruh, sesosok mahluk besar berwarna hitam dengan satu mata di kepalanya telah muncul di belakangnya bersamaan dengan puluhan juta mayat manusia yang menggunung. Mata Sesshoumaru menyipit, mahluk besar itu bukanlah sebuah ancaman untuknya. Getaran Tenseiga mereda saat ia telah terlepas dari sarungnya, pedang itu digenggamnya kuat.

Sesshoumaru menebas mahluk itu dengan Tenseiga, seketika itu juga mahluk itu terbelah dan lenyap. Sesshoumaru membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap cahaya yang kemungkinan besar sebuah portal yang menghubungkannya dengan dunianya berasal, Tenseiga kembali berdetak kuat. Dia akan menebas titik cahaya itu dengan Tenseiga, di saat Sesshoumaru hendak mengayunkan tenseiga ratusan tangan-tangan mayat merenggut kimono sutra miliknya hingga tidak ada satu inchi tempatpun yang tidak terjamah. Tangan-tangan kering, dengan kulit yang menyusut berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu mencengkram, lalu dengan kuat menarik Sesshoumaru semakin jauh dari titik cahaya.

~.

Setelah otak Kagome rapuh diisi dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan yang diawali 'mengapa' kini kepalanya dikuasai oleh 'andai saja' yang tak kalah menyiksa. Andai saja masa lalu keji tidak tertoreh di hidupnya, andai saja dirinya tidak terpecah-belah, begitu banyak pengandaian lain yang bersemayam di sel-sel kelabu miliknya. Kagome hanya bisa membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak akan pernah dapat sembuh, perpecahan dirinya hanya akan membawa kepahitan untuknya. Dia tahu satu-satunya penawar akan perpecahan itu tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah kematian. Lagi-lagi kematian terdengar begitu menggiurkan baginya, sudut-sudut bibir Kagome sedikit tertarik ke atas.

"Kagome-samaaaa" pekik Jaken. Dengan mudah Jaken menyusulnya "Apakah benar apa yang mereka katakan bahwa Sesshoumaru-sama.." kata-katanya menghilang di penghujung kalimat, air mata kembali mengalir di kedua mata ganjilnya.

Lidah Kagome kelu, jangankan mengatakannya, untuk memikirkannya pun ia tidak bisa. "Menjauhlah dariku" ucapnya lemah.

"Aku telah bersumpah untuk melayanimu" pekik Jaken.

"Dia telah..." kata-kata Kagome tersangkut "Sebaiknya kau pergi" nadanya lebih keras.

"Ti-tidak Kagome-sama, aku telah berjanji pada Sesshoumaru-sama bahwa aku akan melayanimu seperti aku melayaninya" ucap Jaken tersedu-sedu.

Nama yang diucapkan Jaken membuat mata Kagome berkaca-kaca "Kau tidak perlu memenuhi janjimu itu" gumamnya.

"Ti-tidak Kagome-sama, aku akan terus mengikutimu" desak Jaken.

"Kubilang pergilah! Bila kau sangat menyayangi Sesshoumaru kau seharusnya membenci diriku karena akulah penyebab kematiannya" nada yang keluar dari mulut Kagome tajam menusuk.

"A-a-apa?" Jaken tergagap.

"Itu benar, akulah penyebab kematian tuanmu itu, jadi pergilah dari hadapanku!" perintah Kagome. Kata-kata yang telah dikeluarkannya seperti lecutan cambuk api yang kembali melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Be-benarkah itu?" tanya Jaken tak percaya, ia sangat berharap apa yang baru saja di dengarnya salah.

"Pergilan Jaken!"

"Bila itu benar.." kata-kata Jaken menghilang, tangannya yang gemetear mencengkram erat tongkat kepala dua miliknya "Bila itu benar, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Kau harus berhadapan dengan nintojou milikku" pekik Jaken.

Belum sempat Jaken menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kagome sudah berlari menjauh. Ia memaksa kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas untuk bergerak, larinya tidak secepat biasanya tapi masih jauh lebih cepat dari manusia. Ia lari menjauh bukan karena takut atau apapun, apalagi dari Jaken. Alasan utamanya adalah ingin sendiri, tanpa ada Jaken yang menyebut nama seseorang yang ia ratapi. Karena, tanpa ada yang menyebut nama Sesshoumaru pun nama itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Belum lama Kagome berhenti dari larinya ia merasakan aura youkai yang gelap dan kuat, diiringi dengan langit yang berubah semakin menjadi kelam. Tanpa suara, sesosok pria muncul dari kegelapan.

Pria itu berambut panjang bergelombang, seperti kebanyakan youkai lainnya, kedua iris matanya merah darah sewarna dengan garis tipis di kelopak matanya. Sosok tinggi tegap yang muncul tak jauh di depan Kagome itu mengenakan jubah putih yang terbuat dari kulit bulu baboon.

"Kagome" sebuah suara lembut yang dikenalnya terdengar muncul disamping sosok pria itu.

"Kanna?" Kagome hanya sedikit menoleh.

"Sudah tiba saatnya" suara lembut Kanna terdengar datar. "Ikutlah bersama kami" ajak Kanna.

Kagome tersenyum lemah "Ikut bersama kalian?" kepalanya kembali tertunduk.

"Kau terlahir untuk menguasai seluruh wilayah" suara dalam dan berat hampir seperti milik Sesshoumaru membuat Kagome mengangkat kepalanya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kagome.

"Namaku Naraku, dan aku sama sepertimu"

Kagome dapat merasakan aura youki dari pria yang mengaku bernama Naraku, youki yang dimilikinya berbeda dari para youkai "Kau hanyou heh?"

Naraku mengangguk kecil "Kita hanyou, selalu menjadi penyimpangan bagi mereka. Tapi sistem itu akan berakhir dengan adanya dirimu, kau dapat merubahnya karena kaulah satu-satunya penguasa saat ini"

"Aku?" dia tertawa ironi.

"Iya, kaulah Shikon itu"

"Shikon? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" ucapnya tak acuh. Bagi Kagome yang saat ini setengah hidup, semua terasa tidak penting lagi.

"Tubuh setiap mahluk diisi dengan empat jiwa, semua yang ada di alam semesta ini. Manusia, youkai, hanyou, hewan, pohon, bahkan bebatuan" ujar Kanna.

"Yu, shin, chi, ai" suara Kagome hanya sebatas bisikan.

"Ara-mitama atau Yu adalah perlambang keberanian. Nigi-mitama atau Shin, perlambang Persahabatan. Kushi-mitama disebut juga Chi, adalah kebebasan, dan Sai-mitama atau Ai perlambang dari cinta dan kasih sayang. Shikon adalah perpaduan semua itu, shikon juga dasar dari karakter dari seluruh manusia. Dan di dalam dirimu, Shikon yang kuat itu menyempurnakan aliran youki besar yang diturunkan oleh Penguasa Wilayah Barat yang terdahulu Inu no Taisho, ayahmu" tatapan mata Kanna yang menatapnya seakan kosong.

Pada kenyataannya Kagome mengerti hal itu, bagaimana tidak, karena ibunya adalah miko dari ajaran Shinto. Hanya saja ia merasa tidak mempunyai Shikon kuat yang Kanna katakan. Pikirannya teralih saat mendengar nama penguasa wilayah Barat disebut, Kagome terbawa kenangan masa lalu, saat usianya masih kecil ia selalu menanti pertemuan dengan ayahnya. Pertemuan di waktu yang tepat, itulah yang telah dijanjikan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka akan berkumpul, saat keadaan sudah menjadi tenang. Sayangnya, keadaan tenang yang mereka janjikan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi di hidup mereka bertiga.

Ia sempat sangat membenci ayahnya karena mengira ia telah menelantarkan mereka. Kagome mengira ayahnya meninggalkan ibunya lantaran sang ayah membenci dirinya yang seorang hanyou. Sebuah penyesalan lain kini merundung hati Kagome, ternyata yang dilakukan ayahnya selama ini adalah melindunginya bukan menelantarkannya. Satu-satu orang yang ia pikir telah membunuh ibunya ternyata sangat menyayangi mereka. Sang ayah, orang yang selama ini diburunya, orang yang dipersalahkannya atas kematian sang ibu ternyata harus meregang nyawa demi mereka.

Selain penyesalan atas prasangka buruknya kepada ayahnya, selama ini Kagome sempat membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah membunuh para penguasa wilayah yang ia duga ayahnya. Tapi, bila apa yang di dengarnya dari ibu Sesshoumaru itu benar adanya, maka apa yang ia rasakan itu adalah suatu kesia-siaan. Sebab, ketiga penguasa wilayah lainnya pantas mendapatkan balasan darinya. Merekalah yang telah menyebabkan kematian ayahnya yang juga secara tidak langsung menyebabkan kematian ibunya.

Perhatian Kagome kembali dibetot oleh suara youkai kecil temannya itu. "Kaulah perpaduan Shikon terkuat, di dalam tubuhmu berpadu dua kekuatan dahsyat yang saling melengkapi. Shikon itu tercipta karena Reiki dan Youki besar yang dimiliki kedua orang tuamu mengalir di dalam darahmu".

"Reiki dan Youki" bisik Kagome lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Bila benar Inu no Taisho adalah Otou-san seperti yang diucapkan oleh ibu Sesshoumaru, maka semua itu masuk akal. Youki besar yang dimilikinya berpadu dengan Reiki besar yang dimiliki Okaa-san, keduanya terkandung di dalam diriku, mungkin karena itulah sebab perpecahan diriku dan bukan karena kematian Okaa-san. Bila itu benar kekuatan dahsyat yang Naraku bicarakan, mengapa aku merasa itu hanyalah sebuah kutukan?_

"Kaulah penguasa yang telah diramalkan sejak dahulu, kaulah pemilik Shikon no tama. Kehancuran youkai ada di tanganmu Kagome"

"Shikon? Ramalan? Penguasa wilayah? Aku tidak peduli itu semua. Aku tidak tertarik kekuasaan, atau apapun" _sudah tidak ada lagi yang aku ingin kan di dunia ini._

"Apakah kau telah melupakan perbuatan mereka?" Naraku berhenti sejenak "Para youkai itu telah menyebabkan kematian ibumu, mereka yang mempersulit hidupmu. Mereka menghinamu, memburumu, tak jarang beberapa ingin memakanmu. Sebagian hanya karena demi memuaskan kebutuhan alami mereka dan sebagian kecil karena mereka mengetahui isi ramalan itu, seorang hanyou akan mengambil tampuk kekuasaan dan menghabisi seluruh youkai yang ada".

"Kaulah yang telah mengalahkan para penguasa wilayah, kaulah hanyou yang diramalkan".

"Aku meragukan itu. Aku bukanlah dia yang kau cari, aku tidak menghendaki kehancuran siapapun".

"Dengan satu permintaan pada Shikon kau dapat menaklukkan dunia, dengan itu kau dapat membuat dunia menjadi lebih baik tanpa ada youkai yang memburu para hanyou" bujuk Naraku.

Pikiran tentang merubah dunia menjadi lebih baik sempat memantik keinginan kecil di hati Kagome, mungkinkan ia dapat melakukan itu agar tidak ada lagi hanyou yang mengalami nasib seperti dirinya? Tapi ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua yang dialaminya, lagipula ia tidak yakin bahwa dirinyalah yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ramalan, Shikon yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengabulkan permintaan yang dapat membuat dunia lebih baik, kehancuran youkai, tidak masuk dalam otaknya saat ini.

"Dendamku telah terbalaskan, tidak ada lagi yang aku inginkan di dunia ini." Kagome melengos pergi.

"Kagome" bisik Kanna memanggilnya.

Kagome tidak berhenti maupun menoleh, ia terus berjalan sampai langkahnya dihentikan oleh pagar hidup dari puluhan youkai berwujud manusia yang menghadangnya setelah Kanna dan hanyou yang baru pertama kali ditemui Kagome menghilang dari pandangannya. Di baris terdepan berdirilah Kaguya, dengan senyum bengis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kau benar-benar si penghancur yang diramalkan, kau ingin menguasai wilayah sepenuhnya ya kan? Kau bahkan tega membunuh dua Dai youkai wilayah Barat, kau membunuh pasanganmu sendiri dan ibunya!"

Rahang Kagome terkatup kuat karena geram. Wanita dihadapannya yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi berani benar menyalahkannya, belum lagi ia sudah sangat muak mendengar ramalan sial yang sudah di dengarnya tiga kali di hari ini. "Apa maumu?" tanya Kagome rapuh.

Kaguya tertawa keras "Tentu saja kematianmulah yang aku inginkan" suara Kaguya geli menahan tawa "Tidak hanya aku saja yang menghendaki kematianmu, tapi seluruh youkai yang tersebar di tanah ini. Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa aku telah membawa beberapa dari mereka yang dengan senang hati mengoyak isi perutmu" Kaguya menyeringai sadis.

Tawa Kaguya diikuti oleh youkai-youkai lainnya "Aku akan dengan senang hati membuat kepalamu sebagai hiasan di sarangku hanyou" kata youkai yang berbadan manusia namun memiliki wajah dan tubuh seperti banteng dari pinggang ke bawah.

"Suatu kesenangan tersendiri bisa membuat cakarku ini bermandikan darah tercemarmu itu" kata youkai yang bertubuh manusia yang memiliki kepala besar botak melonjong dengan ganjil dihiasi tiga helai rambut di puncaknya.

Saat ia berpikir untuk menyerahkan diri lalu mati begitu saja di tangan para youkai yang membencinya Kagome merasakan tarikan hebat dari dalam tubuhnya, tarikan itu tidak dapat ditepisnya. Ia memejamkan mata, tubuhnya memanas. Kagome rapuh kembali tertelan di dalam istana imajinari jauh di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, dan digantikan oleh keberadaan hanyou tangguh. Posisi berdirinya tidak lagi lunglai, tinggi Kagome seakan bertambah beberapa centimeter.

Ia berdiri tegap penuh kepercayaan diri, dagunya terangkat "Kau hanya mengantarkan nyawa Kaguya" jawab Kagome dengan mantap.

"Ck, kau terlalu percaya diri hanyou busuk!"

Kedua taring Kagome mengintip dari seringaian yang merekah di wajahnya "Aku tidak perduli dengan ramalan, penguasa wilayah, tapi aku akan bersedia mengabulkan keinginan kalian untuk pergi ke alam lain".

"Kau sudah sangat siap mati heh hanyou sial?" tanya Kaguya cepat.

"Terserah kalian bila ingin mencoba membunuhku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah" ia mencabut Yoarashi dari obinya, posisinya telah sangat siap menerima serangan apapun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ia meraih jepit rambut emas di kepalanya, jepit itu berubah menjadi pedang dalam waktu singkat. "Kau akan mati oleh kami semua. Walau aku tidak akan menikmati pertarungan satu lawan satu denganmu, aku masih akan menikmati untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh hanyou menjijikkan sepertimu!" Kaguya sudah berlari mendekat.

Pedang Kaguya menjulur, berusaha menusuk tubuh Kagome, tapi sasarannya berhasil menghindar dengan mudah, serpihan tanah terpental ke berbagai arah terkena hantaman pedang emas Kaguya. "Apakah kau bercanda?" Kagome tertawa kecil di sela-sela gerakannya yang terlihat tanpa beban "Apa yang kau incar Kaguya? Tanah?"

"Sialan kau!" Kaguya menoleh ke belakang "Cepat serang!" perintah Kaguya kepada para youkai yang lain.

Mereka berlarian, menyerang secara bersamaan. Dengan mudah Kagome memukul mundur puluhan diantara mereka dengan satu sapuan petir Yoarashi. Tiga diantaranya yang terlihat sangat mengancam tidak bergeming dengan serangan Kagome. Salah satunya adalah youkai naga tinggi besar lengkap dengan baju tempur, seluruh tubuh kehijauannya dilapisi sisik. Youkai naga itu membawa perisai yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang membentuk kekkai untuk melindungi kedua youkai lain disampingnya.

"Hanya itukah kemampuanmu?" tanya sang youkai naga.

"Ck, bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya, serendah itukah kepercayaan diri kalian hingga menyerangku secara bersamaan"

"Kata-katamu tidak akan mempengaruhi kami hanyou" youkai berkepala banteng mengayunkan gadanya.

Tanah yang dipijak Kagome hancur, dengan sigap ia melompat. Hampir saja ia tertelan oleh lubang dalam yang tiba-tiba muncul di kakinya karena hantaman merembet yang menghancurkan dari gada si youkai berkepala banteng. Belum lama Kagome menjejakkan kaki di tempat aman Kaguya dengan pedang emasnya menyerangnya dari belakang.

"Mati kau!" teriak Kaguya.

Kagome menghindar, cukup cepat sehingga pedang itu tidak menembus tubuhnya tapi cukup terlambat sehingga lengan kirinya tersayat oleh pedang Kaguya. "Sial" ia meneliti lengan kirinya yang tergores, kimono putih yang dipakainya kini dihiasi warna merah segar yang semakin lama semakin melebar. Rasa perih mulai menyengat di tempat yang tersayat, tapi Kagome meringis pun tidak. "Tidak ada lagi main-main" ia mengumpulkan youki di Yoarashi, kilatan petir bermunculan di bilah pedang.

"Terima ini" Kagome setengah berteriak. Petir yang dikeluarkan Yoarashi membentur petir yang dikeluarkan dari mulut youkai berkepala lonjong besar. Serangan Kagome tidak dapat menyentuh keempat youkai itu.

Kaguya tertawa "Hanya itukah kemampuan yang dapat Yoarashi keluarkan?"

Kedua sudut alis Kagome bertautan "Berisik!" dia mengalirkan lagi Youkinya. Yoarashi terayun, ledakan petir dilayangkan. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, serangan petirnya diserap oleh perisai sang youkai naga.

Mata Kagome terbelalak, "Menghilang!?"

"Sekarang giliranku" ucap sang youkai naga. Dia mengangkat perisanya, mengarahkannya kepada Kagome. Ledakan petir Yoarashi yang tadi diserapnya, kini dimuntahkan kembali untuk menyerang sang pemiliknya.

"Brengsek" Kagome melompat dengan lincah, serangan petir Yoarashi tidak menyentuhnya tapi saat dia melompat keudara disaat itulah petir dari youkai berkepala besar menghantam tubuhnya.

Kagome terpental jauh kebelakang, belum sempat Kagome terjerembab ke tanah, Kaguya sudah menunggunya dengan pendang yang menghunus. Kagome membalikkan badan di udara tapi ia tidak dapat mengelak sepenuhnya, pedang emas Kaguya berhasil merobek sisi kiri tubuhnya. Kagome tersungkur mencium tanah, seluruh tubuhnya tersengat oleh rasa sakit yang dahsyat. Tubuhnya masih dialiri oleh percik listrik musuhnya, daging di pinggangnya tercabik cukup dalam.

"Ternyata mudah sekali mengalahkanmu hanyou" ucap Kaguya di antara tawanya yang melengking.

Nafas Kagome tersengal-sengal, ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Kali ini Kagome si hanyou tangguh pun mengernyit menahan rasa sakit, sakit yang ia rasakan berasal dari seluruh tubuhnya, namun rasa sakit yang terbesar berpusat di perut bagian bawahnya.

"Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk merasa senang?" suara berat terdengar, Naraku dan Kanna muncul di belakang Kagome.

"Siapa kau? Kau ingin mati juga rupanya?" Kaguya bertanya.

"Dia juga hanyou" kata youkai berkepala dan berkaki banteng dengan suara monsternya.

"Hanyou" si youkai berkepala besar berkata dengan geli.

"Dia sudah mengantarkan nyawa, mari kita segera habisi dia" ucap youkai naga.

"Kau ingin menghabisiku?" nada hanyou jantan itu mencemooh.

Naraku tertawa, tawanya berat, terdengar keji dan mengerikan. Dengan tenang ia melangkah mendekati keempat youkai itu. Keempat youkai bersiap melakukan serangan mematikan. Youkai berkepala besar membuka lebar mulutnya, percik listrik berbentuk bulatan kecil terkumpul di mulutnya, semakin lama semakin besar. Youkai naga mengangkat perisai untuk melindung teman-temannya, sedangkan Kaguya mengaliri pedangnya dengan ledakan youki. Youkai berkaki banteng memutar-mutar gada besarnya, siap membuat retakan tanah untuk menelan hanyou yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau akan menyesal telah dilahirkan, hanyou" ucap Kaguya penuh percaya diri dengan suara sopranonya.

"Menyingkirlah Naraku, kau akan mati sia-sia" Kagome mengangkat tubuhnya, dengan menggunakan Yoarashi sebagai penopang dia bangkit berdiri.

"Perhatikan Kagome" bisik Kanna yang tak jauh berada di belakang Kagome.

Saat Naraku semakin dekat dengan mereka disaat itulah keempat youkai itu memuntahkan serangan secara serempak. Mantel putih yang terbuat dari kulit bulu bison yang menyelimuti Naraku terkoyak saat ledakan youki Kaguya menjamahnya, beberapa sulur dengan cepat merayap keluar dari tubuh Naraku yang dibalut dengan kimono berwarna keunguan, sulur-sulur miliknya berusaha meraih keempat youkai tersebut. Petir dari mulut youkai berkepala besar menghancurkan sulur-sulur Naraku yang berwarna cokelat kehijauan, sulur-sulur Naraku tercecer diantara keempatnya.

Youkai banteng menghantamkan gada miliknya ke tanah, retakan tanah dengan cepat menjalar ke tanah hingga membuat tanah di bawah kaki Naraku terpecah. Dengan mudah Naraku melompat ke tempat aman yang semakin mendekati mereka. Keempatnya diselimuti oleh kekkai yang dibuat oleh perisai sang youkai naga, namun sulur-sulur Naraku dapat menembus kekkai tersebut. Pedang Kaguya menebas ke berbagai arah, berusaha menghalau sulur yang kini menyelubungi mereka.

Sulur itu terkoyak-koyak oleh pedang Kaguya. Wanita itu menyeringai senang saat terus-menerus mencacah sulur yang berusaha meraih dirinya. Keempat kaki youkai itu dikelilingi oleh tumpukan sulur dari berbagai macam warna dan bentuk milik Naraku. Tawa Naraku kembali bergema, ia menghentikan serangannya. Belum sempat keempat youkai itu menyatakan kemenangannya, mereka terperanjat saat tubuh mereka terkurung. Sulur-sulur Naraku yang telah hancur dan tercabik-cabik bergerak dengan cepat, sulur itu menjadi utuh kembali dan mengelilingi keempat youkai itu bagai sebuah kepompong besar yang berlendir dan menjijikkan.

"A-apa ini!?" Kaguya mengayunkan pedangnya dengan panik, sulur itu tidak lagi dapat ditebas olehnya. Satu sulur baru berhasil melilit seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ke leher, membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berjuang untuk terus bernafas.

"Akan kucoba menghancurkannya" ucap si youkai kepala besar. Petir yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya pun tidak mempan. Sebagai gantinya teman-temanyalah yang tersengat oleh serangan petirnya, tidak terkecuali dirinya.

"Argh, kau hanya mengacau" dengan gada besar miliknya sang youkai banteng menyerang temannya sendiri yang telah menyengatnya dengan petir.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" titah youkai naga.

"Akan kuhancurkan tanah, agar kita bisa terbebas dari sulur menjijikkan ini" tegas si youkai banteng. Baru saja ia hendak mengayunkan gada miliknya, disaat itulah sebuah sulur melilit tangan, dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dan mengikat seluruh tubuhnya.

Sulur-sulur baru Naraku melilit masing-masing tubuh itu di dalam kurungan, tak lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk membuat keempatnya terbungkam. Dengan perlahan namun pasti tubuh mereka luluh dan diserap oleh Naraku. Seluruh kekuatan keempat youkai itu kini telah resmi dimiliki oleh Naraku.

"A-apa yang dilakukannya?" Kagome tidak benar-benar bertanya pada Kanna, ia tahu apa yang berlangsung, hanya saja ia tidak pernah melihat yang mengerikan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Kedua mata Kagome terbelalak ngeri melihat pemandangan yang disaksikan olehnya. Wajah naraku terlihat sangat tenang, tapi sorot matanya bengis saat menatap kepompong sulurnya sedang melahap keempat youkai tersebut. Lagi-lagi Naraku tertawa, tawa kemenangannya membuat Kagome bergidik. Setelah semua youkai telah bersatu dengan dirinya, Naraku membalikkan badan menghadap Kagome. Sulur-sulur telah kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya, kini ia terlihat seperti pemuda tampan normal dari kalangan atas yang mengenakan kimono mewah.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya" ucap Naraku selagi menatap Kagome.

"Ikutlah bersama kami Kagome"

Kagome tidak butuh waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang keputusan. "Tidak" tekadnya bulat, ia kembali menaruh Yoarashi di obinya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Kanna.

Tangan kanan Kagome masih membekap pinggang kirinya yang tersayat, rasa sakit dan darah yang mengalir telah mereda. Ia menatap lukanya sebentar sebelum menjawab "Aku lelah" jawabnya pendek. Kagome membalikkan badan, ia mulai menyeret kakinya untuk pergi saat Naraku berkata.

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain" suaranya terdengar penuh intrik.

Radar bahaya yang dimiliki Kagome meningkat, sulur Naraku hampir saja menembus dadanya. Kagome melompat ke samping, "Sial! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku akan memiliki Shikon itu, dengan mudah aku akan menemukan Shikon no tama di onggokan dagingmu" beberapa sulur Naraku kembali meluncur ke arah Kagome "Bila kau tidak menginginkan Shikon itu, maka akulah yang akan menjadi hanyou yang telah diramalkan dengan memiliki Shikon yang ada di dalam tubuhmu itu, akulah yang akan menjadi penguasa wilayah.

Dengan mudah Kagome menebas sulur-sulur yang berusaha menyambar tubuhnya dengan Yoarashi. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan sulur menjijikkanmu itu!"

"Betapa bodohnya dirimu yang masih meratapi kepergian pembunuh ibumu" Naraku tertawa. Ledakan petir dari Naraku mengincar Kagome, tapi dengan lihai hanyou cantik itu menghindar "Sesshoumaru telah mati. Tidak akan ada yang dapat selamat dari meido, selamanya ia tertelan di alam akhirat"

Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Naraku telah resmi membuatnya menjadi lawan di mata Kagome. "Kau!?" Sebuah sulur menjalar di betis Kagome, tapi hanya untuk sesaat sebelum Yoarashi memotongnya. Kagome melompat mundur menjauh dari sulur yang berserakan di sekelilingnya.

"Mengapa aku tahu Shikon itu di dalam tubuhmu, mengapa aku tahu Sesshoumaru adalah pasanganmu?" pertanyaan retoris, tawa kecil kembali terselip dari mulut Naraku. "Sama seperti kau mengetahui ayahmu adalah salah satu dari penguasa wilayah, kemana penguasa wilayah yang menjadi sasaranmu berikutnya bergerak, bagaimana kau mengetahui tempat dimana para penguasa yang kau bunuh itu berada..."

Hanyou tangguh yang sedang mengambil alih tubuh Kagome pun dapat merasakan keletihan yang teramat sangat, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Satu nama meluncur dari bibirnya "Kanna?" _tentu saja, cermin Kanna!_

Tawa Naraku semakin menjadi-jadi, "Kanna, satu-satunya temanmu itu adalah bagian dari diriku. Akulah yang telah menciptakannya. Selama ini akulah yang telah menolongmu. Tanpa Kanna, kau tidak akan dapat membalaskan dendam untuk kematian ibumu. Karena itu kau berhutang banyak kepadaku Kagome" seringaian Naraku terlihat penuh muslihat "Karena itu, bergabunglah bersamaku. Mari kita kuasai tanah ini"

"Itu hanya akan terjadi di dalam mimpimu, itu pun kalau kau masih bisa bermimpi"

Satu ayunan mantap Yoarashi menghasilkan ledakan petir besar yang Kagome arahkan kepada Naraku. Sebuah kekkai berwarna merah muda menyelimuti tubuh Naraku, ia melayang di udara tak tersentuh. Sulur-sulur Naraku yang berada di luar kekkai terpecah-belah untuk sesaat sebelum kembali menyatu seperti semula bagai tidak tersentuh oleh serangan apapun.

Lutut Kagome lemas, tenaganya semakin terkuras habis setelah mengalirkan youki ke Yoarashi. Tapi Kagome tidak menyerah, ia berlari lalu melompat tinggi untuk menyerang Naraku dari udara. Namun lagi-lagi serangannya itu percuma, petir Yoarashi bagai tidak dapat melukai tubuh Naraku yang dilindungi oleh kekkai dan terus-menerus kembali utuh.

Tawa mengejek teredam dada Naraku "Kau hanya akan membuang-buang tenagamu Kagome, dan itu tidak akan baik untuk janin di dalam kandunganmu"

Kedua alis Kagome semakin berkerut di tengah. "Berisik!" teriaknya.

Kagome mengayunkan lagi Yoarashi, tidak dengan aliran youki karena butuh beberapa saat untuk mengembalikan tenaganya yang telah terkuras. Sulur-sulur Naraku menyambutnya, beberapa berhasil ditebas oleh Kagome. Celakanya, sulur-sulur lain berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangannya, sulur yang lebih kecil melilit Yoarashi lalu merebutnya begitu saja dari genggaman tangan Kagome. Beberapa sulur yang lain mencengkram pergelangan kaki Kagome lalu menariknya jatuh ke tanah dengan hentakan yang keras. Ia terjerembab dengan punggung menghantam tanah, dengan itu pula kesadaran Kagome meninggalkannya.

Tak lama kesadaran telah direngkuh kembali oleh Kagome rapuh. Sang hanyou tangguh, bagian dirinya yang lain telah kembali tertelan di dalam tubuhnya. Yang pertama dilihat Kagome rapuh saat membuka matanya adalah sulur-sulur yang saling menjalin di sekelilingnya, ia terkurung. Satu sulur merayap di kakinya, melingkari tubuhnya, gerakan sulur-sulur itu lebih cepat dari ular manapun. Sulur paling besar yang melilit tubuhnya itu bagaikan lintah raksasa yang siap menyedot habis kehidupan yang dimilikinya.

Kagome tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berpikir, dada dan tangannya terasa hangat. Rasa hangat yang dirasakannya itu meningkat, semakin menyengat hingga terasa membakar. Disela-sela sulur yang menghimpitnya ia bisa melihat cahaya merah muda keunguan yang bersinar. Rasa hangat di tubuhnya itu diselimuti dengan aliran kuat yang berbeda dengan youki yang dimilikinya, kekuatan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Yang pasti kekuatan itu begitu mendesak, dan hendak meledak.

Secara refleks Kagome memejamkan matanya saat ledakan kekuatan panas yang dirasakannya membuat sulur-sulur yang mengikat tubuhnya itu lenyap bagai kertas yang dilahap oleh api. Kekuatan Kagome yang menghanguskan sulur Naraku itu merambat secepat kilat kepada si pemilik, tubuh bagian bawah Naraku telah tandas dalam satu kedipan mata. Kedua mata Naraku terbelalak lebar, ekspresinya yang selalu dihiasi seringaian optimis telah tertelan oleh kengerian akan akhir hidupnya. Kini hanya bagian pinggang ke atas lah yang tersisa dari Naraku, bagian tubuhnya itu melayang di udara.

"Wanita brengsek" Naraku berkata.

Naraku tidak begitu saja menerima kekalahannya, sebuah benda seperti tangan belalang berwarna kecoklatan keluar dari balik punggungnya. Keempat tangan itu dengan mudah menarik Kanna ke dalam dekapan Naraku, namun bukan pelukan hangat yang ingin Naraku berikan kepada youkai ciptaannya itu namun akhir dari keberadaannya di muka bumi. Kanna tidak bergerak, ia tidak berusaha membebaskan diri sama sekali. Youkai kecil itu terlihat hampa seperti biasanya, kedua tangan masih melingkari cermin bulat dengan tepi keperakan miliknya ketika tubuhnya diserap oleh Naraku, perlahan tapi pasti tubuh youkai kecil itu menghilang.

"Kanna" suaranya lirih, Kagome rapuh yang masih terduduk di tanah.

Tawa Naraku semakin lantang terdengar "Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Kagome" suara Naraku berat dengan ancaman.

Kagome memaksakan lutunya yang lemah untuk kembali menopang tubuhnya. Ketika ia berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuh disaat itulah sengatan rasa sakit yang hebat seakan merobek tubuhnya menjadi dua. Tubuhnya membungkuk dengan ganjil. Kedua tangannya memeluk perut bagian bawahnya, disanalah pusat rasa sakit yang melumpuhkannya berasal. Kagome merintih, perutnya seakan diremas oleh tangan tak kasat mata secara keji. Seluruh wajahnya berkerut di tengah, ia kembali ambruk di tanah. Darah mengalir dari daerah kewanitaannya, ke paha, hingga ke betisnya, cairan merah itu membasahi kimono putih Kagome.

Melihat mangsanya yang melemah karena sebab yang tidak jelas Naraku tidak peduli, ia tidak membuang-buang waktu, sulur-sulur Naraku kembali mencengkram kedua pergelangan kaki Kagome. Kali ini Kagome tidak dapat berkutik, ia terjerat oleh sulur yang mengikatnya erat dari ujung kaki hingga leher. Naraku sedang menimbang-nimbang bagaimana ia mendapatkan Shikon no tama yang ada di tubuh Kagome, apakah dia harus mencabik-cabik tubuhnya? Lalu mencari di setiap onggokan daging tempat Shikon itu kemungkinan berada?

Atau, apakah keadaan Kagome yang melemah membuatnya cukup aman untuk dilumatnya lagi menggunakan sulur seperti yang ia lakukan tadi? Bila kali ini reiki Kagome menyerangnya lagi, Naraku tahu dia tidak akan selamat lantaran tidak ada lagi youkai yang dapat diserap demi memulihkan kekuatannya. Pada akhirnya Naraku memilih cara pertama, lebih baik mencari Shikon di onggokan-onggokan kecil daging daripada membahayakan keselamatannya.

Sulur yang melilit tubuh Kagome semakin erat, ia memejamkan mata. Isakan keluar dari mulutnya, jangankan untuk meronta, untuk menarik nafas saja terasa sangat sulit baginya. Seluruh tulangnya sebentar lagi akan berderak patah, dia telah sampai di tepi batas. Nafas terakhir hampir meninggalkan tubuhnya, disaat seperti itu sebuah nama dilantunkannya di dalam hati. Nama sang pujaan hati, _Sesshoumaru~_

Di waktu yang sama ledakan youki berwarna biru menghantam Naraku, sulur yang melilit Kagome terlepas bersamaan dengan terhempasnya Naraku ke tanah. Tubuhnya telah banyak mengeluarkan darah, lagi-lagi Kagome kembali terenggut dari kesadarannya. Sosok yang didominasi warna putih dan silver muncul tak jauh dari Kagome, disaat itulah pandangannya mulai kabur dan akhirnya gelap gulita.

Naraku bangkit, dia dan Sesshoumaru bertukar tatapan dingin dan menusuk. "Kau, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru berkata datar. Naraku yang dulu diingatnya adalah manusia bernama Onigumo. Seorang jendral kepercayaan Takigawa, sama halnya pemuda bernama Nobuyasu bagi Sesshoumaru.

"Ternyata kau masih mengenaliku Sesshoumaru" Naraku menyeringai. "Terlahir menjadi manusia hanyalah suatu kesialan bagiku, selamanya aku akan terus mendapatkan perintah. Karena itu aku menjual tubuhku kepada para youkai lemah untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang kuinginkan"

"Menjadi jenderal kepercayaan Takigawa tidak cukup bagimu"

"Takigawa.." mata Naraku sedikit menerawang "Dia hanyalah youkai yang bodoh. Begitu mudah di pengaruhi untuk membunuh ayahmu, tapi terlalu lemah karena cinta untuk membunuh wanita yang ia sayangi. Tapi kau dan ibumu sudah melakukannya lebih dulu"

"Kaulah yang menghasut Takigawa untuk membunuh ayahku" sebuah pernyataan dari Sesshoumaru. "Aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Sesshoumaru.

"Kau benar, itu adalah sebuah keberhasilan bagiku. Takigawa begitu mudah untuk dipengaruhi, dan sama seperti dirinya, kedua penguasa wilayah yang lain pun tak kalah bodoh dengan Takigawa. Mereka bersatu untuk menentang ayahmu. Dengan kepergian ayahmu aku lebih dekat selangkah dengan apa yang aku harapkan, kekuatan yang tak terbatas dari Shikon no Tama"

"Shikon no Tama" ucap Sesshoumaru sambil mengikuti pandangan Naraku yang beralih kepada Kagome yang tergeletak di tanah tak jauh di belakangnya.

Ramalan yang diucapkan Bokuseno, Odachi yang diperuntukkan bagi dia yang memliki reiki dan youki. Seorang hanyou yang dapat memusnahkan seluruh eksistensi youkai. Penguasaan wilayah seutuhnya oleh satu orang. Kemunculan Shikon no Tama yang dipercaya suatu saat nanti , Shikon yang dapat memberikan kekuatan tak terbatas bagi siapapun yang memilikinya. Benang kusut itu telah terurai. Mudah bagi Sesshoumaru untuk menangkap maksud Naraku, Kagome adalah pemilik Shikon. Shikon bagian dari ramalan yang disebutkan oleh Bokuseno dan ibunya, kekuatan tak terbatas.

"Kau membunuh ayahku demi mendapatkan Kagome. Tidak akan kumaafkan! Kau ingin memanfaatkannya" suara Sesshoumaru terdengar mematikan.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya, sebagai adik atau pasangan?" tanya Naraku nadanya bagai menahan tawa "Dia terlalu keras kepala untuk tunduk kepadaku, aku akan mencari Shikon itu sendiri dari serpihan tubuhnya" sulur-sulur Naraku menggapai Sesshoumaru, dengan mudah memerangkap Sesshoumaru.

Cahaya youki kebiruan Sesshoumaru menyembul dari sela-sela sulur sebelum kepompong sulur itu meledak. wajah Sesshoumaru yang dingin terlihat lebih kejam saat berhasil terlepas dari kurungan sulur menjijikkan Naraku. Matanya memicing, rahangnya mengeras. Sesshoumaru mengangkat pedangnya secara horizontal sebatas dada, aliran youki yang melimpah ruah membuat seluruh kimono dan surai silvernya terombang-ambing. Aliran youki itu membentuk naga besar berwarna biru cerah di sekeliling Sesshoumaru.

"Dia milikku" suara baritone Sesshoumaru yang berat terdengar penuh ancaman. Aliran youki dahsyat berbentuk naga itu dengan mudah melahap habis tubuh Naraku bersamaan dengan area besar hutan yang ikut hancur oleh serangan naga dari Bakusaiga.

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **End Notes** : Gomen, ibu Sesshoumaru di chapter 18 kemarin kebangetan jahatnya, kadang gak bisa ngindar untuk bikin satu karakter jd antagonis. Meido yang dipakai ibu Sesshoumaru itu sebenernya cuma portal dari kalung pemberian Inupapa utk ngebuka jalan ke alam akhirat agar Sesshoumaru bisa nguasain Meido Zangetsuha dari Tenseiga, coba liat di anime Inuyasha Final Act Episode 9.

Polling dah ditutup, dan hasilnya seperti yg minna-san bisa lihat sendiri di profil, Happy Ending. Oke, gw ngaku, mungkin buka polling utk happy atau bitter ending memang kedengerannya bodoh bgt krn memang kebanyakan orang pasti akan pilih happy end, tapi gw cuma mau ngasih kesempatan untuk reader-san yang ngikutin BHT agar puas dgn ending ceritanya, klo reader-san dengar lagu RED yg 'Let It Burn' itu pasti berasa pahitnya kayak apa ending BHT tanpa polling.

Maaf utk semua reader yg kecewa, krn jalan cerita BHT. Tapi memang seperti ini ide awalnya, dan bukan krn gw suka 'Playing God' atau semacamnya, tp emang krn kesitu awal lamunan cerita BHT saat dengerin lagu RED yg judulnya jg jadi judul chapter 19 ini. Hampir semua fic yg gw buat itu berasal dr ide yg tiba-tiba muncul saat denger lagu. Oh ya, **Chapter terakhir dan Epilog** akan diposting berbarengan krn satu hal yang ga bisa disebutin skrg. Krn itu, kemungkinan besar posting terakhir BHT bakalan dua minggu lagi. Gw cuma mau teliti ngerjain endingnya, biar ga da yg terlewat. Gomennasai minna-san.

I accept critism in a good manners. For all reader-san i'd like to say, minna saiko arigatou^.~


	20. Cold

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inu Yasha!**

 **Author's Note : Maaf reader-san, endingnya terpaksa di delay. 2 minggu ini habis utk nyelesain chapter terakhir ini, krn terlalu panjang 13k lebih, jd dibagi dua bagian. Kalo ga da halangan bagian kedua/chapter 21 dan epilog akan diposting minggu depan. Pada awalnya BHT hanya akan di publish sebagai One-Shot dengan judul Black String Of Fate di Dokuga karena saat itu FFN masih terhalang internet sehat. Dan one-shot itu adalah dua chapter terakhir ini (itupun dgn banyak bgt perubahan). So, met baca minna.  
**

* * *

Sebuah gemuruh besar yang terdengar membuat telinga segitiga Kagome berkedut kecil, hembusan angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Perlahan iris biru keabu-abuan itu kembali menatap dunia. Sinar matahari berhasil menerobos awan tebal yang bergulung rendah di kaki langit, cahayanya mengintip malu-malu dari celah dedaunan menyengat mata Kagome rapuh, membuat wanita itu sepenuhnya terjaga. Penciuman Kagome mengendus bau khas yang dikenalnya, _Sesshoumaru!_

Dengan terburu-buru Kagome bangkit dari tanah. Gerakan yang disesalinya kemudian, seluruh tubuhnya menjerit. Pertarungan beruntun yang dilakukannya dengan ibu Sesshoumaru, Kaguya beserta pasukannya, dan Naraku membuat ia merasakan sensasi lebih dari sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Angin yang menerpa tubuhnya tadi berasal dari aliran youki berwarna biru yang mengelilingi tubuh Sesshoumaru.

"Dia milikku" dua kata itu adalah apa yang Kagome tangkap sebelum menyaksikan kemusnahan Naraku.

 _Ini bukan mimpi, Sesshoumaru masih hidup._

Sosok yang dilihat Kagome membuat paru-parunya kembali terisi oleh udara, detak jantungnya yang selama beberapa jam ini seperti terhenti kembali berdegup di dalam dadanya. Mata indahnya bersinar oleh harapan, senyum manis mulai merekah di wajah cantiknya. Mengacuhkan seluruh tusukan jarum kecil di tubuhnya, Kagome bangkit berdiri. Kaki kanannya sudah melangkah, tubuhnya sudah berayun ke depan namun gerakannya terhenti. Kebahagiaan Kagome bagai curah hujan di musim panas, tidak bertahan lama. Kenyataan bagai pedang tumpul yang bergerak maju mundur menyayat hatinya secara perlahan, lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan sayatan pedang tajam.

Kaki kanannya bergerak satu langkah ke belakang, disusul yang kiri. Mendengar daun kering yang terinjak, Sesshoumaru menolehkan kepalanya. Kagome terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Mereka bertatapan. Emas hangat mentari Sesshoumaru berkobar saat berbenturan dengan langit biru senja Kagome yang diwarnai awan mendung. Kerinduan dan keraguan bergelayut di hati keduanya. Sengatan pedih terasa di hidung dan mata Kagome, pandangannya mulai memudar oleh genangan air di matanya. Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuh lalu berlari.

Untuk sesaat Sesshoumaru diam tak bergerak, ia memperhatikan kimono putih Kagome yang ternoda oleh darah di beberapa tempat, rambut hitamnya yang tergerai berayun saat ia berlari. Bau darah yang tercium manis, dan kimono putih dihiasi noda merah mengingatkan Sesshoumaru akan kejadian yang telah lampau. Ingatan itu masih sangat jelas di kepalanya. Kejadian yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu, tidak lama setelah kematian sosok panutan sekaligus youkai terkuat yang ingin dikalahkannya, Inu no Taisho, sang ayah.

 _Sesshoumaru melangkah dengan tenang di halaman pondok kecil yang berada jauh dari pembukaan hutan dan dari rumah penduduk lainnya. Dia dapat mencium bau ibunya di dalam sana, tidak hanya itu, dia juga mencium bau darah yang berbeda, bau darah yang manis karena dialiri reiki. Ia akan dengan senang hati menyaksikan akhir hidup dari miko yang telah berani membunuh ayahnya. Selang beberapa saat bau darah ibunya tercium, tanda bahwa ia memerlukan pertolongan, serta-merta Sesshoumaru memasuki pondok itu._

 _Sesshoumaru melihat sosok miko memunggungi pintu masuk beberapa langkah dari tempat Dai youkai itu berdiri, haori putih yang dikenakan miko itu ternoda oleh darah yang membanjir. Kedua tangan miko itu merentangkan busur dengan mantap, mengarahkan anak panah kepada ibunya yang telah tersudut karena lesatan anak panah pertama yang diselimuti reiki telah menghancurkan tangan kanan Inukimi. Terlambat sedetik saja ia akan kehilangan ibunya._

 _Secepat kilat Sesshoumaru mencengkram leher sang miko dari belakang dan tanpa ragu menghujamkan cakar-cakar tajamnya yang panjang ke dalam leher miko itu. Cakar Sesshoumaru memotong tepat di nadi, tak ayal darah mengalir deras, Sesshoumaru melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di leher miko itu dengan jijik. Miko itu melepaskan busur yang digenggamnya lalu berusaha menyerang Sesshoumaru dengan reiki. Percuma, gerakan Sesshoumaru terlalu cepat, miko itu hanya berhasil merenggut sepintas rambut Sesshoumaru yang terjuntai._

 _Miko itu jalan dengan limbung beberapa langkah menjauhinya sebelum jatuh tertelungkup ke dalam kamarnya, rambut hitam miko itu yang panjang menutupi wajahnya. Darah membanjiri lantai di pondok itu, haori putih sang miko memerah, lebih merah pekat dibanding hakama yang dikenakan olehnya. Sesshoumaru dapat mendengar denyut jantung yang melemah, nafas yang tersendat-sendat, tanda bahwa musuhnya telah sekarat, dengan itu ia beserta ibunya pergi meninggalkan pondok itu._

Setelah semuanya jelas, kini Sesshoumaru tahu mengapa bau darah Kagome tercium berbeda di banding mahluk lainnya saat pertama kali bertemu. Selain bau darah milik Kagome mirip seperti bau darah miliknya dan sang ayah yang dihormatinya, bau darah Kagome juga sama seperti darah miko yang pernah mengotori tangannya, darah yang tercium manis karena dialiri reiki. Dua hal itulah sebab bau darah Kagome terasa familiar bagi Sesshoumaru, Dai youkai itu keluar dari lamunannya saat melihat Kagome semakin menjauh darinya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia berlari saat menatap wajah Sesshoumaru, tubuhnya seakan mempunyai pikiran sendiri. Sebagian kecil hati Kagome ingin sekali mendekap kuat Sesshoumaru, namun bagian hatinya yang lain ingin segera menjauh dari Dai youkai yang ternyata kakaknya itu. Tubuh Kagome sejalan dengan hatinya yang goyah, langkahnya limbung. Kaki-kakinya belum siap untuk diajak berlari cepat, baru beberapa puluh langkah berlari Kagome tersungkur ke depan. Belum sempat kedua tangan Kagome menyentuh tanah, pundak Kagome telah ditahan oleh tangan kuat Sesshoumaru. Sang alpha memapahnya agar berdiri, kemudian kedua lengan besar Dai youkai itu melingkari tubuh Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru~" suara yang keluar dari Kagome hanya sebuah bisikan. Dari banyak hal yang ingin diungkapkannya hanya dua kata yang dapat terucap olehnya. "Maafkan aku.."ia terisak, kedua tangannya masih mencengkram kuat kimono Sesshoumaru. Dekapan Sesshoumaru bertambah erat memeluk tubuhnya.

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sesshoumaru, Kagome rapuh kembali merasakan kehangatan laki-laki yang sangat dicintainya. "Syukurlah, kau selamat~" Kelegaan yang tak terhingga melihat Sesshoumaru masih hidup membuat air matanya tumpah-ruah. Kagome menangis hingga terlelap di pelukan kakaknya.

~.

Lama Sesshoumaru menemani Kagome yang tak sadarkan diri akibat kelelahan yang memuncak. Matahari dan bulan sudah bergantian menampakkan wajahnya Kagome belum juga terbangun. Ia memandangi wajah Kagome yang terlihat sangat damai. Untuk sesaat bayangan Kagome yang tak bernyawa terlintas di pikirannya, dengan segera Sesshoumaru membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena ketakutan yang menghantuinya di meido tidak terjadi, ia tidak dapat membayangkan harus kehilangan hal terbesar di dalam hidupnya yang hampir abadi.

Sesshoumaru merasa lega walau dengan itu ia terdengar jahat sebab keselamatan Kagome harus ditukar dengan nyawa ibunya. _Kagome hanya mempertahankan dirinya,_ itulah pembelaan yang selalu dibisikkannya dalam hati. Tidak berlebihan bila dikatakan ia tidak terlalu terpengaruh atas kepergian wanita yang telah melahirkannya, lantaran telah membuat ia hidup bertahun-tahun di dalam kebohongan atas kematian sosok yang sangat ingin dilampauinya. Mengenang sosok ayahnya itu membuat Sesshoumaru berjanji pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati bahwa dia akan melindungi peninggalan dari ayahnya yang lebih berharga dari Odachi maupun Tenseiga.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Jaken membuka pintu geser dengan tiba-tiba sambil setengah berteriak memanggil tuannya.

Suara Jaken yang mencicit dan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan pikiran Sesshoumaru. Ia menoleh untuk memberikan Jaken tatapan yang menusuk. "Katakan!" perintah Sesshoumaru dingin.

"A-a-ano, dua pemimpin klan Oda ingin menemuimu tuanku"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru bangkit dari duduknya. Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut Sesshoumaru telah mengerti, dua pemimpin klan yang bertikai atas satu wilayah ingin menghadapnya. Dengan berat hati Sesshoumaru harus meninggalkan Kagome dengan para pelayan wanita.

"Jaga dia baik-baik"

"Baik, Sesshoumaru-sama" kedua pelayan wanita yang berada diambang pintu membungkuk dalam saat Sesshoumaru melewati mereka.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Sesshoumaru, Kagome terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia mengenali tempatnya berada adalah kamar yang sama yang ia tempati dengan Sesshoumaru memadu kasih, selimut berwarna krem masih menyisakan bau khas sisa peraduan cinta mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah bangun Kagome-sama. Apakah kau ingin segera diambilkan makanan atau sesuatu?" tanya dua pelayan yang bersimpuh tak jauh dari pembaringan Kagome.

"Hm" Kagome mengerjapkan matanya mengusir rasa lelah yang masih tertinggal di kelopak matanya. "Boleh aku minta air?" pintanya.

"Tentu saja nyonya" jawab kedua pelayan wanita di waktu yang sama.

Kagome bangkit dari tidurnya, "Terima kasih" ucap Kagome saat ia menerima segelas air. Gelas air itu telah kosong saat kembali ke tangan para pelayan. "Dimana Sesshoumaru?" tanya Kagome.

"Tuan sedang berada di lantai bawah untuk menemui tamu, Kagome-sama" jawab pelayan pertama tanpa menatapnya, kepala mereka terus menunduk.

"Sejak kemarin siang tuan tidak beranjak dari sisi nyonya. Kami bersyukur nyonya sudah siuman" sahut pelayan yang kedua.

Seutas senyum terpasang di wajahnya, tapi tak lama. _Siuman?_ Benak Kagome bertanya. Tidur panjang akibat kelelahan membuatnya sedikit disorientasi. Kagome berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Saat memori pertarungan dengan ibu Sesshoumaru, Kaguya, Naraku, dan kemunculan Sesshoumaru memenuhi kepalanya _._ Nafasnya tercekat dan dadanya sesak. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang saat kesimpulan terpahit dari semua yang telah terjadi diraih Kagome, Sesshoumaru turut andil dalam kematian ibunya dan jiwanya kembali terpecah. Hanyou tangguh kembali menguasai drinya!

Hanyou tangguh yang telah bersatu dengan dirinya memberontak saat mengetahui bahwa Sesshoumaru adalah salah satu pembunuh ibunya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan air mata. Kagome menatap langit-langit kamar yang hanya membawanya kepada kenangan indah disaat ia berbaring nyaman dalam dekapan Sesshoumaru tanpa ada tembok penghalang bernama hubungan sebagai kakak-adik, dan dendam lama yang memisahkan mereka. Betapa ia ingin kembali pada masa itu, masa tenang dimana ia hanyalah pasangan Sesshoumaru dan tidak ada perpecahan diri yang mencekamnya.

Kagome rapuh tahu, hanyou itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Kagome akan kembali terkurung di dalam dirinya sendiri. Hanyou itu akan kembali keluar untuk menggenapi janjinya yang terdahulu. Kematian yang menyakitkan bagi pembunuh ibunya, itulah janji yang diagungkan oleh bagian dirinya yang lain. Bagian dirinya yang hidup karena dipacu oleh dendam. Mesin pembunuh tanpa hati yang tidak akan menemukan kata henti atas apa yang dikejarnya, sebuah pembalasan dendam.

Kenyataan bahwa ibu Sesshoumaru telah terbunuh olehnya tidak akan cukup untuk menghentikan alter pendendam milik Kagome. Tidak ada kata setimpal selain kematian si pembunuh bagi hanyou di dalam dirinya. Bagian diri Kagome itulah halangan terbesarnya untuk mencapai kebahagiaan bersama Sesshoumaru. Percik pertanyaan lain muncul di otak Kagome rapuh bila ia memang dapat memaafkan seutuhnya, kebahagiaan macam apa yang akan direngkuhnya bersama Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru adalah kakaknya. Mereka tidak akan bisa lagi menjadi pasangan, walau hatinya meneriakan nama sang Dai youkai tetap saja nuraninya menolak.

Kagome mengambil nafas panjang, ia mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain dari kedua pelayan. Ia menutup mata, memikirkan jalan terbaik yang harus ditempuhnya. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut saat kesimpulan telah terangkum, tetap tinggal di Istana Inuyama hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan membahayakan nyawa Sesshoumaru. Hanyou penuh dendam itu setiap saat dapat keluar dan menguasai dirinya, karena itu ia harus pergi jauh. Tekadnya telah bulat, dengan sigap Kagome bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Anda mau kemana Kagome-sama?" tanya dua pelayan panik saat melihat Kagome menyambar Yoarashi yang bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aku harus pergi" jawab Kagome sebelum melompat keluar dari jendela.

"Jangan Kagome-sama!" teriakan panik kedua pelayan menghilang saat deru angin membelai telinganya.

~.

Beberapa jam setelah kabar kepergian Kagome yang dibawa oleh Jaken, Sesshoumaru berdiri dengan gagah di balkon luar kamarnya. Siang yang cerah sangat bertolak belakang dengan kerisauannya. Kala itu awan gemawan bergelimang di birunya langit. Permata safir emas Sesshoumaru tidak memandang takzim keindahan alam yang terbentang. Pikirannya menerawang di tengah alam yang secara ganjil ikut sunyi, tidak ada bisikan angin yang menggerakkan satu helai daun pun di sekelilingnya. Penampilan luarnya tetap datar, namun di dalamnya Sesshoumaru bergolak oleh kekalutan.

" _Saat seseorang menghadapi sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan untuknya dan dia menghadapi rasa takut itu, lalu menaklukan rasa takut yang dimilikinya untuk mencapai suatu titik yang hendak diraihnya, maka perasaan yang datang setelah penaklukan itu bagai perasaan yang lebih tinggi dari menaklukan dunia. Dan itu berarti, bila kau tidak mempunyai rasa takut akan apapun, kau belum pernah menaklukan dunia"_ Sudut-sudut alisnya berkerut, di dalam lengan haori yang dipakainya kedua tangannya terkepal kuat saat kata-kata Kagome terlintas di kepalanya. _Rasa takut,_ benak Sesshoumaru. Kepergian Kagome membuatnya kembali merasakan ketakutan yang menghantui.

Dia, Sesshoumaru, seorang Dai youkai yang selalu memandang dirinya tinggi dan kuat sekarang merasa lemah. Lemah yang dirasakan Sesshoumaru karena kepergian Kagome telah menyerang hatinya. Ia tidak lagi merasa adidaya seperti sebelumnya. Kagome miliknya telah pergi. Seharusnya Kagome tetap berada disisinya. Ketidakadaan Kagome disisinya membuatnya gamang. Penaklukan wilayah dan menjadi Dai youkai yang disegani dan ditakuti tidak berarti apa-apa baginya bila dibandingkan dengan perasaan yang Kagome bawa untuknya. Kagome membuatnya merasa hidup. Untuk sekejap ia memejamkan mata, wajah Kagome terbayang dengan jelas di kepalanya.

Kemudian, potongan kejadian melintas di kepala Sesshoumaru. Bayangan Kagome yang menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukannya setelah ia resmi menjadi pasangan. Tangis pilu Kagome saat itu karena ia tidak menolong ibunya dengan Tenseiga. Miris. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menolongnya saat itu bila memang cakarnyalah yang telah mencabut nyawa sang miko? Kini Kagome pergi karena membencinya setelah tabir lenyap, dan kenyataan telah terkuak. Sesshoumaru berusaha keras menolak pikiran bahwa Kagome kini membencinya namun, sekeras apapun Sesshoumaru berusaha menolak, tetap saja kenyataan itu menusuknya.

Kenyataan memang ditolaknya tapi waktu adalah musuh utamanya. Waktu yang berlalu bagai pemangsa bagi Sesshoumaru. Diluar sana apa saja bisa terjadi kepada Kagomenya. Sesshoumaru tidak ingin membayangkan hal buruk menimpa Kagome, ia tidak sanggup. Itu karena dia masih sangat menyayanginya walau mungkin Kagome tidak akan dapat lagi menerimanya sebagai pasangan seperti beberapa hari lalu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia akan melindunginya sepenuh jiwa. Sebelum masa lepas dari genggaman. Bahkan bila bumi berhenti berputar, ia tidak akan melepaskan Kagome, apapun yang terjadi.

Dengan satu gerakan melompat yang anggun Sesshoumaru terbang melayang. Dengan kecepatan sedang Dai youkai itu menyisir wilayah dibawahnya, kimono dan mokomokonya melambai-lambai tertiup angin, ia memasang baik-baik mata, telinga, dan hidungnya untuk mencari jejak sekecil apapun yang ditinggalkan oleh pasangannya. Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum menemukan Kagome. Sesshoumaru akan membawa Kagome kembali ke dalam rengkuhannya. Itu adalah janjinya. Dan seorang Sesshoumaru akan selalu memenuhi janji yang diikrarkan olehnya

~.

Melarikan diri. Ia berkelana seorang diri, dicekam rasa sunyi sepi. Sehari penuh telah terlewati semenjak kepergiannya dari Istana Inuyama, Sesshoumaru pasti sedang memburunya sekarang. Kakaknya itu tidak akan mempedulikan malam yang menjelang, Kagome yakin ia akan terus mencarinya. Ia harus terus bergerak untuk menghindari Sesshoumaru. Bila perlu ia akan berkelana selamanya untuk memisahkan diri dari Dai youkai yang menguasai hati dan pikirannya.

Kagome rapuh tengah berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi, hutan dilewatinya hanya sebagai bayangan hitam yang kabur. Udara malam yang dingin tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Ranting dan dahan pohon yang menggores kulit tidak terasa olehnya. Tidak ada sakit yang melebihi sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini selain hatinya yang remuk redam. Untuk puluhan kalinya air mata kembali mendesak keluar, tapi ditahannya.

Kagome melompat, empat cakar di tangan kanannya mengayun ke sebuah pohon besar dan dalam sekejap pohon itu rubuh menghantam tanah dengan bunyi dentuman keras. Cakarnya ingin sekali mengoyak-ngoyak sesuatu yang bernyawa lalu mengambil kehidupan yang tidak akan ia sesali, tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Karena itu, Kagome terus berlari jauh hingga kakinya melepuh oleh gesekan dengan tanah dan batang pohon disetiap langkahnya. Telapak kakinya terasa sakit setiap kali tanah dijejaknya, ketahanan kakinya pun memiliki batas, bahkan untuk dia yang setengah youkai.

Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh diabaikannya, darah yang mengucur dari kedua kakinya diacuhkan, namun saat bulan mengisi singgasananya di puncak malam Kagome terpaksa berhenti berlari lantaran ia mengingat keadaan janin yang dikandungnya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh, Kagome membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah melupakan anugerah yang sedang tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Kagome memperlambat larinya sebelum berhenti total. Dengan enggan Kagome menepi, ia melompat ke sebuah pohon besar yang rimbun setelah memastikan dengan penciuman dan pendengarannya yang sensitif bahwa tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Beristirahat sejenak lebih mengerikan baginya bila dibandingkan dengan terus berlari dengan darah yang mengucur dari kedua kakinya karena, dengan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, otak Kagome akan terpaksa untuk menghadapi pikiran yang dapat membunuhnya secara perlahan. Setelah duduk nyaman di dahan terbesar, Kagome meraba perut bagian bawahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Maafkan aku.." ucapnya lirih.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon, tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus perutnya secara perlahan. Mengingat mahluk kecil yang sedang berkembang di dalam tubuhnya itu cukup untuk menenangkan Kagome di tengah kekacauan hati yang melanda. Tapi ketenangan yang dirasakannya hanya sesaat sebelum pikiran lain yang merusak kembali menghuni kepalanya. Kagome merasa risau saat mengingat anaknya kelak tumbuh besar dalam kekacauan, ia takut anaknya juga akan diburu seperti dirinya. Sesak yang dirasakan Kagome tidak dapat dipungkiri, sesak itu berwujud air yang menerobos mata dan hidungnya. Kagome mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, ia berusaha menahan agar tidak ada lagi air mata yang menggenang.

Salah satu tangannya terkepal kuat disisi tubuhnya. Perasaan bersalah tak dapat ditepis lagi dihatinya. Kagome merasa bersalah kepada calon buah hatinya karena ia tidak dapat menjamin masa depan yang indah, semua itu terbukti karena dia telah membawanya dalam pertempuran. Kagome telah mengenalkannya dengan kekerasan dan kesengsaraan di awal pertumbuhannya. Ia tidak ingin itu. Kelak anaknya terlahir, ia hanya ingin sang buah cinta melantunkan tawa bahagia, bukan tangis kesedihan, ia ingin malaikat kecilnya mendengar senandung lagu riang, bukannya bunyi pedang beradu dalam sebuah pertarungan. Si kecil kan diajarkannya mencinta, bukan membenci.

Masalahnya, akankah datang masa itu untuknya? Dengan semua masalah yang ada, rintangan yang menghalang, dan perpecahan jiwa yang menggerogotinya dari dalam, tujuan hidup tenang berdua dengan sang buah hati terdengar mustahil dilakukan. Harapan yang dimilikinya itu terdengar bagai menarik kapal karam kembali ke pantai. Kagome membenturkan kepala bagian belakangnya agak keras ke dahan pohon tempatnya bersandar. Dengan sengaja menimbulkan rasa sakit agar tidak lagi menjatuhkan air mata, dan itu berhasil. Nafasnya masih memburu saat ia susah payah memejamkan mata. Celakanya, bukan ketenanganlah yang diraih Kagome, melainkan memori tentang ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya.

Potongan ingatan berganti-ganti saat ia memejamkan matanya, mulai dari saat pertama ia bertemu Sesshoumaru hingga kali terakhir ia menatapnya. Punggung Sesshoumaru bergerak menjauh setelah menghidupkannya kembali dengan Tenseiga. Rambut silvernya yang panjang terayun disetiap langkahnya, pakaiannya yang terbuat dari sutra dan mokomoko di bahu kanannya bergerak anggun dipermainkan oleh angin. Ingatan Kagome beralih.

Wajah damai Sesshoumaru saat kedua matanya terpejam setelah menghadiahinya 'tanda' sebagai pasangan, wajahnya yang tampan semakin terlihat rupawan. Kala itu, tidak ada kesan dingin dan kejam seperti biasanya, hanya ada kehangatan dan kasih sayang _._ Kenangan berganti ke malam terakhir yang mereka miliki di istana Inuyama sebagai pasangan. Tubuh kekar Sesshoumaru berada di bawah tubuhnya, permata emas yang tajam menatapnya, rambut silver panjang terurai di sekeliling wajah -cepat Kagome memutus ingatan itu. Tapi, kenangan yang paling menyakitkan bagi Kagome adalah kata-kata Sesshoumaru saat menghadapi Naraku ' _Dia milikku'_.

 _Miliknya, tentu saja_. Kagome tersenyum getir. Terpisah jauh dari Sesshoumaru membuat Kagome hampa, lebih hampa dari sebelum ia bertemu dengan kakaknya itu. Kesendirian membuatnya kembali berduka untuk hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kesepian menggiringnya untuk meratapi hal-hal yang tidak dapat diperbaiki. Hanya nelangsalah yang dirasakan Kagome. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan jiwanya begitu nyata, sangat nyata hingga ia berpikir mungkin memang tidak akan ada ketentraman dalam hidupnya, mungkin memang tidak ada harapan baginya. Kagome memandang kejauhan, tebing curam yang terbentang hanya beberapa ratus meter di depannya terlihat begitu menggoda.

Seakan-akan terpanggil oleh bisikan keputus-asaan yang kuat, Kagome melompat turun dari pohon. Dengan kakinya yang lemah ia berjalan gontai mengarah ke bibir tebing diiringi oleh berbagai pemikiran yang menusuk-nusuk. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Sesshoumaru seperti itu. Akankah Sesshoumaru mendendam karena perbuatannya? Apakah perasaan yang dimilikinya lebih dari saudara kepada Sesshoumaru dapat membawanya kembali utuh? Betapa banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab yang membuat Kagome semakin terpuruk lebih dalam lagi dalam kecemasan. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang harus dipersalahkan atas kesuraman hidupnya, dia tidak tahu mengapa ia yang harus mengalami semua kepahitan yang merundungnya.

Langkahnya terseret, sama seperti pikiran buruk yang semakin menyeretnya dalam kegundahan. Haruskah ia membenci kedua orang tuanya yang mengalirkan reiki dan youki bersamaan di tubuhnya yang menghasilkan Shikon? Shikon yang mereka gembar-gemborkan sebagai sebuah anugrah dan kekuatan tak terbatas hanyalah sebuah kutukan baginya. Haruskah ia membenci ramalan yang mereka katakan atau takdir yang di gubah Kami-sama?

Takdir itu telah membuat para penguasa wilayah lain selain ayahnya telah tertutup mata dan hatinya oleh ketakutan. Ketakutan mereka akan ramalan itulah yang menjadi penyebab kematian ayahnya yang berusaha melindunginya, dan takdir itu pula yang menjadi sebab ibunya terbunuh. Takdir jua yang membuatnya tenggelam di dalam tipu muslihat licik yang digunakan Naraku untuk menggerakkannya membunuh para penguasa wilayah. Intrik Naraku di dalam ketentuan takdir juga yang membuat garis hidupnya bersinggungan dengan Sesshoumaru.

Kagome tertawa pahit. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka semua bagai ditarik untuk bergerak mengikuti garis takdir yang dipahat di atas langit oleh para Kami-sama. Mengapa takdir kejam seperti itu harus diukir di hidupnya? Takdir. Apakah itu yang namanya takdir? Takdirkah yang menjebloskannya selamanya dalam kungkungan kesengsaraan? Mengapa takdir tidak berbaik hati kepadanya? Mengapa ia tidak dapat mengecap kebahagiaan utuh seperti yang lainnya? Mungkinkah ia hanya ditakdirkan hanya untuk menjalani kekacauan di hidupnya?

Kekacauan yang terbesar ada di dalam dirinya, Kagome tahu itu. Ia telah sampai di bibir tebing yang mengarah ke jurang dalam bagai tak berdasar. Cahaya keperakan bulan yang hampir penuh lembut menerangi bumi yang dipijaknya. Angin malam yang berhembus kencang mengombang-ambingkan rambut dan kimononya. Pandangannya mulai buram oleh air mata yang menggenang. Kagome memejamkan mata, berharap dengan membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja dapat membuat hidupnya lebih baik.

Pada akhirnya, sebesar apapun ia mencoba menipu dirinya sendiri tidak akan berhasil. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka, air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Kagome merasa ia tidak akan bisa terus hidup seperti yang dijalaninya sekarang, ia tidak bisa terus menghindar. Semua tidak akan menjadi lebih baik dengan keberadaannya. Dengan tetap hidup pun tidak akan membawa Kagome kepada keadaan yang diinginkan olehnya, selama hidupnya ia akan tercekam. Sesshoumaru tetap tidak akan tersentuh selama jiwanya masih terpecah. Tidak ada yang dapat menjadi penawar bagi perpecahan jiwanya. Tidak pula ia dapat menjamin masa depan yang indah bagi buah hatinya kelak.

Kagome membalikkan badannya sehingga ia memunggungi jurang. Dadanya naik turun, air mata mengalir deras. Kagome tidak ingin lagi hidup dalam kesengsaraan, tidak ingin lagi ada tangis yang mewarnai. Ia ingin terbebas dari itu semua, Kagome ingin pergi ke tempat dimana ia tidak akan lagi merasakan sakit seperti yang dideritanya saat ini. Kedua tangannya terentang disamping tubuhnya sebelum ia melemparkan dirinya kebelakang. Yang terakhir diingatnya adalah angin kencang yang menyambut tubuhnya saat terjun ke jurang.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian Kagome membuka matanya, Yoarashi di genggamannya. Ia terbaring di tanah masih di tepi jurang yang sama disirami oleh cahaya lembut rembulan, dengan enggan ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Kagome duduk miring, kedua tangannya masih di atas tanah, kepalanya tertunduk lunglai. Alter ego miliknya telah mengambil alih tubuhnya saat ia mencoba bunuh diri. Bila melihat Yoarashi yang ada dalam genggamannya, alter pendendam itu pasti menggunakan ledakan youki Yoarashi agar ia terlontar kembali ke atas tebing. Hanyou pendendam itu menggagalkan usahanya. Betapa ia membenci hanyou di dalam tubuhnya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hanyou tangguh itu turut campur akan keputusan di dalam hidupnya. Alter miliknya itu menghalanginya dari kehidupan indah yang diharapkan dan juga dari kematian yang diidamkan.

"Kenapa?" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. "Kenapa harus aku" suara Kagome hanya setingkat di atas bisikan. Mengingat kata takdir yang terlintas membuatnya murka. Kagome menggeram marah, ia menancapkan ujung Yoarashi di tanah. "Dimana kau selama ini Kami-sama?" ucapnya dari rahang yang terkatup rapat oleh amarah.

Tangannya meraup tanah, kelima cakar tajamnya meninggalkan jejak panjang. "Mengapa KAU lakukan ini kepadaku hah?" suaranya lantang namun bergetar oleh emosi yang tak terbendung. "Apa salahku? Mengapa aku harus selalu terpisah dengan orang yang kusayangi.." suaranya merendah sebelum menghilang.

"Kau kejam" suaranya mulai pecah oleh kesedihan, Kagome bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang, kedua tangan terkepal disisi tubuhnya. "Apakah kau puas telah mempermainkan hidupku? Belum puaskah kau menyiksaku? Mengapa kau timpakan hidup seperti ini kepadaku?" dengan marah ia melemparkan tanah yang ada di dalam kedua genggaman tangannya ke mulut jurang yang menganga.

"JAWAB AKU KAMI-SAMA!" teriak Kagome di keheningan malam. Disana ia berdiri sendiri, hanya gema suaranya yang terdengar, dan bayanganyalah yang menemani.

Hening.

"Apakah kau mendengarku?" tubuh dan suaranya kembali roboh, Kagome terjerembab di atas tanah. "Apakah kau melihatku?" ucapnya lirih, matanya nanar menatap langit malam, ia terisak hebat. "Apakah kau ada Kami-sama?" bisik Kagome disela-sela sesenggukannya.

Dingin.

Kagome memeluk kedua lutut ke dadanya lalu membenamkan kepalanya di celah yang ada "Mengapa kau tidak menolongku?" suaranya tertelan oleh ledakan tangis yang merajai. "Mengapa?" ucapnya lirih.

~.

Kagome terbangun dari tanah tempatnya berbaring, seluruh rasa tidak nyaman ditubuhnya diacuhkan. Dinginnya malam mulai berkurang karena matahari akan muncul kurang lebih sejam lagi. Sudah tidak ada lagi bau darah di kakinya, luka lecetnya karena terlalu banyak berlari selama seharian sudah sepenuhnya sembuh. Pergelutan batinnya tadi malam tidak menghasilkan solusi selain yang telah dipilihnya. Dengan itu, Kagome memulai lagi pelariannya. Ia terus berlari berlawanan arah saat ia bersama Sesshoumaru dan Jaken menuju istana Inuyama.

Tanah berlubang dalam berwarna hitam bekas pertempurannya dengan Kyora yang mengaku sebagai dewa api masih bertebaran. Saat siang menjelang ia telah sampai di tempat ia bertemu dengan Kaguya. Beberapa puluh menit setelahnya ia berada di pembukaan hutan. Desa tempat tinggal Rin telah terlihat. Kagome terus berlari di sisi terluar desa, jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Sialnya dia harus melewati padang bunga tempatnya dan Rin pernah bercengkrama.

Kecepatan larinya menurun, saat bau manis bunga mengingatnya pada masa ia dan Rin menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan. Ingatan Rin hanya membawa otak Kagome kembali berkutat pada Sesshoumaru, seketika itu pula dadanya terasa berat. Ia bersandar di pohon terdekat, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Disaat itulah suara ragu-ragu Rin terdengar olehnya. "Nee-chan?"

Kagome terbelalak, memandang Rin di sisi padang bunga yang tersembunyi dari sudut penglihatannya. Baru saja Kagome hendak pergi tapi urung, gadis kecil itu segera berlari mendekatinya. "Rin" panggil Kagome lemah.

"Kagome nee-chan, apakah kau sendiri?" tanya Rin polos, matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Sesshoumaru dan Jaken.

Pertanyaan polos Rin membuat pertahanannya runtuh. Kata 'sendiri' seakan menyayat hatinya. Kagome bersimpuh, kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah. Satu, lalu dua bulir air mata meluncur turun dari sudut matanya.

Gadis kecil itu memasang wajah heran "Mengapa kau menangis Kagome nee-chan?"

Kagome memeluk Rin kuat-kuat. Gadis kecil itu balas memeluknya tanpa bertanya apa yang menyebabkan Kagome bersedih, Rin bersedia meringankannya. Tangan kecilnya mengelus lembut punggung Kagome.

Dengan lembut Kagome melepaskan pelukan itu, kedua tangan Kagome membelai pelan bahu gadis kecil itu "Rin" panggilnya. "Aku harus pergi"

Wajah Rin jelas memancarkan keheranan "Pergi kemana Kagome nee-chan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku harus pergi" jawab Kagome pendek. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan "Satu hal yang harus kamu ketahui. Sesshoumaru sangat menyayangimu, begitupun aku Rin" air mata jatuh di pipi Kagome tanpa peringatan. Wajah Rin ikut terselimuti oleh kesedihan. "Jaga dirimu Rin" dengan cepat Kagome telah menghilang dari pandangan Rin.

"Ada apa nak?" tanya Kaede yang muncul di belakang Rin sambil membawa keranjang yang berisi berbagai macam tanaman yang dapat digunakan sebagai ramuan obat herbal.

"Kaede baa-sama.." Rin berbalik dengan wajah yang basah, air mata masih menetes jatuh ke pipi gembulnya.

"Mengapa kau menangis nak?" nadanya sangat khawatir.

"Kagome nee-chan, dia menangis dan aku.." Rin sendiri pun tidak dapat menjelaskan mengapa ia menangis hanya karena melihat Kagome menangis, apa yang ia rasakan tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Jangan bersedih nak" Kaede menepuk-nepuk lembut bahu gadis itu.

Kaede berpikir saat ini Rin masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti cerita tentang takdir yang akan terjadi dari leluhurnya terdahulu, mungkin suatu saat nanti Rin akan mengerti garis takdir yang dilihatnya pada Kagome dan Sesshoumaru sejak keduanya datang bersamaan mengunjungi Rin. Ramalan yang selama ini dipercayai turun-temurun oleh leluhurnya kemungkinan besar akan segera terjadi, para youkai penguasa wilayah yang berguguran hanyalah salah satu dari tanda-tanda yang telah terlihat.

"Perubahan ke arah lebih baik harus terjadi Rin, dan Kagome adalah bagian dari perubahan besar itu"

"Perubahan?"

Kaede mengangguk "Yakinlah bahwa ia akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang sejati"

Rin menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya, "Hm" ia mengangguk lalu memaksakan diri tersenyum kepada miko baik hati yang dengan ikhlas merawatnya, walau detak jantung Rin yang berdebar tak beraturan menandakan firasat buruk yang sama persis seperti malam saat ia akan kehilangan seluruh keluarganya.

Rin hanya terdiam saat mereka menyusuri jalan setapak mengarah ke pondok kecil tempat tinggal mereka. Sekali lagi Rin menoleh ke arah hutan, hatinya sangat berharap bahwa firasat yang dirasakannya itu salah. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome, dan Jaken akan selalu dalam keadaan baik seperti dirinya.

~.

Siang telah menjelang senja di hari kedua pelariannya, angin kencang yang berhembus membawa bau khas Sesshoumaru ke hidungnya. Sangat samar, tapi Kagome yakin bahwa ia tidak mungkin salah. Oleh karena itu, Kagome terus berlari. Otot-otot di seluruh tubuhnya berteriak protes saat ia memacu kakinya kebatas maksimal. Langkah kaki Kagome tidak lagi panjang, saat bau asap, keringat, darah dan daging yang terbakar menusuk indra penciumannya. Bau itu berasal jauh di belakangnya. Kemungkinan besar terjadi pembantaian di desa kedua setelah desa tempat tinggal Rin yang ia lewati beberapa puluh menit lalu. Ingin sekali Kagome tak perduli dan tetap berlari tetapi, nuraninya menjerit-jerit saat dia mendengar tangis anak kecil yang berteriak memanggil-manggil ibunya.

Dia menggeram, cakarnya merobek kulit pohon dihadapannya. Kagome rapuh mendengus kesal sebelum berbalik arah, ia berlari cepat. Dengan satu kali hentakan dia mengambang di udara, angin kencang yang menerpanya membawa bau kematian yang lebih pekat. Kagome menutup hidungnya dengan lengan kimononya yang panjang. Bau itu membuatnya amat muak, disaat seperti inilah Kagome berharap ia mempunyai hidung manusia yang tidak sensitif.

Desa penuh kedamaian yang belum lama dilewatinya itu kini luluh lantah. Hanya beberapa rumah yang masih berdiri, itupun hanya menunggu giliran untuk rata dengan tanah karena terlahap oleh api yang mengganas. Tangisan anak kecil itu semakin terdengar kencang. Tangis memilukan anak kecil itu berhasil membawa Kagome kepada pengalaman pahit yang ingin sekali dia lupakan. Langkahnya mantap saat menuju rumah asal suara tangis. Dengan cepat dia memasuki pondok kecil itu, seorang anak kecil bersembunyi di bawah sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok rumah.

"Okaa-san.." anak kecil itu terbatuk, merintih di sela-sela tangisannya "Kaa-san.." rengeknya.

Kagome menghampirinya dengan cepat menggendongnya keluar dari gubuk itu tepat sesaat sebelum bangunan itu ambruk. Anak perempuan kecil yang kemungkinan besar berusia lima tahun itu meringkuk di dalam dekapannya. Anehnya anak itu tidak menampakan sama sekali ketakutannya kepada Kagome, dia tersenyum kecil walaupun wajahnya masih basah oleh air mata, debu, dan kotoran. Kagome balas tersenyum sebelum ia kembali memasang mata awas untuk menyisir jalanan desa mencari manusia yang masih hidup. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di sepanjang jalan, sebagian bertumpuk di satu sudut bagaikan onggokan daun di musim gugur.

Kagome mencium bau manusia yang masih hidup di belakang sebuah pohon besar tak jauh dari belakangnya, dia menoleh dan memergoki seorang manusia dewasa yang tersisa dari pembantaian besar-besaran itu. Manusia itu merasa kaget dan ketakutan karena Kagome melihatnya, dengan segera dia berbalik dan mencoba berlari menjauh. Tetapi sebelum sempat dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari, dalam sekejap Kagome sudah berada di hadapannya.

Laki-laki itu terlonjak, matanya membesar, mulutnya menganga lebar, ia jatuh kebelakang. Bokongnya menghantam tanah dengan keras, ia duduk diatas dedaunan busuk yang baunya lebih baik dari bau tubuhnya itu sendiri. Wajah yang memancarkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat Kagome mendekatinya hanya untuk menyerahkan gadis kecil itu ke pangkuannya.

"Jaga dia dengan nyawamu, kalau tidak..." satu tangan Kagome terangkat memperlihatkan cakar-cakar tajam yang menjanjikan kematian.

Ia mengangguk dengan kikuk "Ba-ba-baik, aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan merawatnya dengan baik"

Kagome mengangguk kecil sebelum beranjak pergi, dengan satu hentakan ia telah menghilang lebih cepat dari kedipan mata.

~.

Sesshoumaru memejamkan mata sesaat mengendus bau Kagome yang samar-samar terhanyut oleh desir angin, sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengannya. Seulas senyum terpasang untuk dua detik lamanya di wajah Sesshoumaru yang jarang tersentuh oleh ekspresi. Dai youkai bersurai silver itu berjalan dengan keanggunan seperti biasa, alisnya berkerut saat bau tidak menyenangkan menyeruak ke hidungnya. Bau dari tempat yang dia jauhi, pemukiman manusia. Tempat itulah asal bau Kagome yang tercium, bercampur dengan pekat asap, keringat, dan darah yang diendusnya.

Tak lama segerombolan perampok datang dari arah selatan desa itu, beberapa dari mereka memperhatikan Sesshoumaru dengan pandangan mencemooh. Sesshoumaru hanya butuh sekilas pandang meneliti para perampok itu, tak diragukan lagi, merekalah yang telah menyebabkan hidungnya terganggu oleh bau darah dan kematian manusia yang tidak mengenakan itu. Bau amis darah tercium dari senjata mereka, mereka memacu cepat kudanya mendekati Sesshoumaru beriringan dengan tawa kasar yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Bagi Sesshomaru para perampok adalah mahluk menjijikkan yang merasa bisa bertingkah seenaknya terhadap sesamanya yang lebih lemah. Manusia seperti merekalah yang menyebabkan Rin kehilangan keluarganya. Para mahluk rendahan yang tidak lebih baik dari hewan pengerat itu tidak akan ia beri kesempatan untuk membuat pembantaian lagi dimanapun mereka singgah. Gerombolan perampok berkuda itu berdiri dihadapannya, menertawakan lelucon tentang baju sutra milik Sesshoumaru yang akan dengan segera beralih menjadi milik mereka.

Sesshoumaru sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh ocehan mereka. Sesshoumaru mengangkat tangannya dengan anggun, dengan segera cambuk hijau beracun keluar dari ujung kedua jarinya. Dengan satu ayunan, cambuk beracun itu merobohkan baris terdepan gerombolan perampok itu. Barisan dibelakangnya amat sangat terkejut dan memutuskan untuk segera melarikan diri, gerombolan perampok yang mencoba untuk melarikan diri itu tidak sempat berpikir bahwa usaha yang mereka lakukan sia-sia karena nyawa mereka telah jauh meninggalkan tubuh saat cambuk beracun dari Dai youkai itu melesat cepat.

Perampok terakhir telah tumbang saat Sesshoumaru mencium bau yang tak asing bergerak mendekatinya. Bau khas Kagome yang berpadu seperti bau manis madu dan dedaunan itu mengirimkan memori ke otaknya akan kenangan indah yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Dari jauh Sesshoumaru bisa melihatnya berdiri diantara puing-puing rumah yang terbakar, cahaya api menerangi wajahnya yang cantik. Mata Sesshoumaru memicing saat dia mencium berbagai macam emosi yang menaungi Kagome. Diantara semua emosi, bau kesedihanlah yang paling kuat tercium dari pasangannya.

~.

Kagome kembali menyusuri desa itu lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada lagi anak yang terjebak di dalam pondok, ia berjalan diantara api yang membakar semua bangunan disekelilingnya. Sepanjang jalan kecil yang dilalui oleh Kagome, wanita, laki-laki, tua atau muda tergeletak tak bernyawa. Sekarang mereka tidak lebih dari onggokan daging yang akan membusuk. Dari penglihatannya Kagome tahu mereka terbunuh oleh senjata manusia, kemungkinan besar oleh para perampok.

Tetapi, selain perampok, di kejauhan Kagome masih bisa mencium daging terbakar oleh racun dari Dai youkai yang sedang memburunya, Sesshoumaru! Bau Sesshoumaru dekat, amat sangat dekat. Jantungnya seakan hendak melonjak keluar dari dadanya saat bau Sesshoumaru sudah tercium semakin jelas. Kagome bisa mencium bau Sesshoumaru yang dirindukannya, baunya yang seperti kayu-kayuan, matahari yang hangat, hutan yang segar dan bau maskulinnya yang khas. Walaupun jarak mereka masih terpisah ratusan meter, telinga Kagome bisa mendengar gesekan hakamanya yang terbuat dari sutra saat melangkah.

Dadanya bergolak oleh berbagai perasaan saat ia menyadari tak lama lagi dia akan bertemu dengan pasangannya, kakaknya, dan juga musuhnya. Kagome berjalan kearah utara desa itu, tempat bau daging manusia yang terbakar oleh racun Sesshoumaru berasal. Samar-samar sosok Sesshoumaru mulai jelas terlihat. Sosok dingin, arogan, tampan sekaligus mematikan. Kagome terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Wajah Sesshoumaru terlihat seperti biasanya, datar, tidak berekspresi, wajah yang menghantuinya di dalam setiap detik yang berlalu semenjak kepergiannya.

Sesshoumaru berdiri dengan elegan diantara tubuh perompak yang tergeletak, layaknya aristokrat yang memiliki jiwa assasin sejati. Kagome tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa terus berlari menjauh dari Sesshoumaru, dia tidak akan pernah bisa lari dari dirinya sendiri. Pelarian yang dilakukannya hanyalah membodohi dirinya sendiri. Inilah waktu bagi Kagome untuk menghadapi pasangannya, tidak ada lari lagi dari takdir. Ia harus menghadapi Sesshoumaru dan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Hati Kagome tidak sejalan dengan logikanya, walau ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menjadi pasangan Sesshoumaru, disaat yang sama Kagome ingin sekali berteriak bahwa ia sangat mencintai dan menginginkan Sesshoumaru. Dua keinginan Kagome yang saling bertolak belakang itu bagai menggenggam hunusan pedang lawan dengan telapak tangan, dua pilihan yang sama menyakitkan. Bila pedang itu dilepas, tubuhnya kan terhujam, namun bila pedang itu terus digenggam bilah tajam itu kan memotong tangannya. Kedua pilihan itu sama-sama akan menyakitinya.

Kedua pasang mata yang bertatapan lekat berkilat oleh kerinduan. Langit senja yang memerah semakin bercorak dengan cahaya api sebagai latar belakang pertemuan kedua insan yang saling mencinta. Dai youkai dan sang hanyou dipertemukan oleh bintang, diikat oleh benang hitam takdir kehidupan. Kedua hati telah terpaut oleh gairah cinta, tidak ada rasa cinta sebagai kakak-beradik. Mereka terkungkung erat dalam hubungan terlarang. Mimpi-mimpi yang mereka miliki berbenturan dengan dunia yang kelam, cinta yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain bertabrakan dengan dendam yang akan membunuh secara perlahan.

Kagome menguatkan hati dan tekad, namun ketakutan itu masih membelenggunya dengan keji. Ketakutan terbesarnya semakin nyata di depan mata. Hanyou di dalam tubuhnya menjadi semakin kuat, dia bahkan hampir bisa mendengarnya tertawa saat ini. Alter pendendam miliknya itu terpicu oleh keberadaan Sesshoumaru yang bersangkutan dengan dendam lama yang merusak. Kebimbangan yang sangat membuat Kagome ingin sekali menghilang di telan bumi ketika langkah Sesshoumaru terus memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

Kagome rapuh dapat melihat dirinya sendiri berlari lalu memeluk Sesshoumaru, setelah Sesshoumaru berada di dalam pelukannya, hanyou tangguh itu mengambil alih. Dengan bengis hanyou itu menghunuskan Yoarashi ke punggung Sesshoumaru hingga ujung bilah menembus ke dadanya. Hanya tatapan kaget yang terpancar dari Sesshoumaru, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar, darah itu turun membasahi kimono putihnya yang indah. Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha membuang bayang kelam yang baru saja terlintas.

Kagome mundur selangkah, dua langkah, ia berlari. Kagome terus berlari cepat tanpa menoleh untuk menjauhi Sesshoumaru. Detik demi detik berlalu, detak jantungnya bertalu-talu semakin lantang seiring langkahnya menghentak tanah. Kagome telah sampai di wilayah hutan bambu yang luas, jauh dari desa yang tadi, ia tidak memperlambat larinya walau tidak ada suara di belakangnya. Namun, dengan mudah Sesshoumaru menyusul lalu menghadang jalannya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi dariku Kagome" suara Sesshoumaru penuh percaya diri.

* * *

 **End Notes : Terima kasih untuk semua fav, follow dan review yang udah masuk. Baca pikiran kalian beneran bikin gw seneng, arigatou gozaimashita. Untuk semua request pairing, SessKag, InupapaKag, dan KakaKag emang pengen ditulis di fic-fic nanti setelah BHT. Untuk Time Strikes mungkin bakalan bikin Sequel walau bukan MC, itupun kalo author yg gw ajak kolaborasi siap diganggu dan gw siap ngemaso;)**

 **I accept critism in good manners. For all reader i'd like to say, minna saiko arigato^^**


	21. Lacrimosa Dies Illa

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inu Yasha!**

 **A/N** **: Maaf krn terlambat update, ternyata mengakhiri itu lebih sulit daripada memulai. Banyak kendala utk ngerjain ending ini, kendala terbesar adalah alam bawah sadar gw yg blm mau berpisah dgn BHT_mungkin.**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _Kedua pasang mata yang bertatapan lekat, berkilat oleh kerinduan. Langit senja yang memerah semakin bercorak dengan cahaya api sebagai latar belakang pertemuan kedua insan yang saling mencinta. Dai youkai dan sang hanyou dipertemukan oleh bintang, diikat oleh benang hitam takdir kehidupan. Kedua hati telah terpaut oleh gairah cinta, tidak ada rasa cinta sebagai kakak-beradik. Mereka terkungkung erat dalam hubungan terlarang. Mimpi-mimpi yang mereka miliki berbenturan dengan dunia yang kelam, cinta yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain bertabrakan dengan dendam yang akan membunuh secara perlahan._

 _Kagome menguatkan hati dan tekad, namun ketakutan itu masih membelenggunya dengan keji. Ketakutan terbesarnya semakin nyata di depan mata. Hanyou di dalam tubuhnya menjadi semakin kuat, dia bahkan hampir bisa mendengarnya tertawa saat ini. Alter pendendam miliknya itu terpicu oleh keberadaan Sesshoumaru yang menjadi perlambang dari dendam lama yang merusak. Kebimbangan yang sangat membuat Kagome ingin sekali menghilang di telan bumi ketika langkah Sesshoumaru terus memperkecil jarak diantara mereka._

 _Kagome rapuh dapat melihat dirinya sendiri berlari lalu memeluk Sesshoumaru, setelah Sesshoumaru berada di dalam pelukannya, hanyou tangguh itu mengambil alih. Dengan bengis hanyou itu menghunuskan Yoarashi ke punggung Sesshoumaru hingga ujung bilah menembus ke dadanya. Hanya tatapan kaget yang terpancar dari Sesshoumaru, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar, darah itu turun membasahi kimono putihnya yang indah. Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha membuang bayang kelam yang baru saja terlintas._

 _Kagome mundur selangkah, dua langkah, ia berlari. Kagome terus berlari cepat tanpa menoleh untuk menjauhi Sesshoumaru. Detik demi detik berlalu, detak jantungnya bertalu-talu semakin lantang seiring langkahnya menghentak tanah. Kagome telah sampai di wilayah hutan bambu yang luas, jauh dari desa yang tadi, ia tidak memperlambat larinya walau tidak ada suara di belakangnya. Namun, dengan mudah Sesshoumaru menyusul lalu menghadang jalannya._

* * *

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi dariku Kagome" suara Sesshoumaru penuh percaya diri.

Sikap tubuh Kagome terlihat kaku, dadanya masih naik turun dengan cepat karena berlari. Tubuh Sesshoumaru yang jauh lebih besar menghadangnya, Kagome menolak memandangnya. "Aku tidak lari darimu" jawabnya pendek.

"Kau sebut apa dua hari ini?" tanyanya dengan dingin.

"Aku..." suara Kagome menghilang, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertekuk kebawah.

"Kembalilah bersamaku" ajaknya lembut.

Tawaran yang diucapkan Sesshoumaru tidak dapat dipercayainya, Kagome mendongak untuk menatap sang Dai youkai. "Mengapa? Apakah kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan Sesshoumaru?" susah payah ia menelan ludah "Aku telah..." Kagome ragu-ragu tuk melanjutkan "Aku telah membunuh ibumu"

Sesshoumaru berkata dengan tenang "Yang kau lakukan hanyalah mempertahankan dirimu sendiri"

Kagome menatap Sesshoumaru dengan tidak percaya "Akulah yang menyerangnya lebih dulu, kau tidak bisa begitu saja memaafkanku"

Sesshoumaru menangkap maksud Kagome "Kau tidak ingin kembali?"

Kagome tidak tahan lagi menatap Sesshoumaru, karena itu ia memalingkan wajahnya "Aku tidak bisa, Sesshoumaru" ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan "Sebesar apapun keinginanku, aku tidak bisa merubah siapa dan apa aku ini" ia menunduk, kedua mata Kagome tertutup oleh poni, suaranya bergetar saat melanjutkan "Aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Kita adalah kakak-adik" kata-katanya menusuk.

"Kagome, apakah kau pikir aku tidak mengerti?" Dai youkai itu mendekat, dengan jarinya ia mengangkat wajah Kagome untuk memandangnya. "Aku mengerti itu, tapi Sesshoumaru ini memutuskan untuk tidak peduli" safir emas itu menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

Tatapan Sesshoumaru itu seakan menembus inti jiwa Kagome, menghangatkan kembali hatinya yang telah membeku. Setiap menatap mata Sesshoumaru, perasaan yang dimiliki untuk kakaknya itu menjadi bertambah kuat. Kagome sendiri menginginkannya sebagai pasangan tapi sebagian jiwanya terantai oleh kemurnian reiki, ia tidak bisa.

"Tapi aku peduli" ucap Kagome berusaha terdengar ketus tapi gagal.

"Kau tidak menginginkan Sesshoumaru ini?" tanya Sesshoumaru dengan tenang.

"Aku menginginkanmu" tukas Kagome cepat "Dengan segenap hatiku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa..." ia menunduk.

Hening yang menyiksa.

"Tidak ada yang menghalangimu untuk bersamaku"

"Kau salah" Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya "Banyak penghalang yang merintangi jalan kita tuk bersama. Dan penghalang terbesar adalah diriku sendiri"

"Apakah karena apa yang telah kuperbuat?"

"Itu hanya salah satunya" suaranya seakan tercekat. Luka-luka yang didapat Kagome dari pertarungan dua hari yang lalu telah sembuh total tetapi dadanya masih terasa sangat sakit. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan di masa lampau hanya memicu bagian diriku yang lain untuk kembali bangkit" Kagome masih memalingkan wajah, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangis terurai dari kedua mata indahnya yang terpejam. Kagome semakin menunduk dalam agar Sesshoumaru tidak melihatnya menangis.

Samar-samar Sesshoumaru dapat mencium bau asin air mata. "Kagome" panggil Sesshoumaru.

Hanya isakan kecil tertahan yang menjadi jawaban Kagome. Tangan Sesshoumaru terjulur, ia menangkup pipi kanan Kagome. Ibu jarinya bergerak lembut menghapus air mata yang membasahi sisi wajah sang adik. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari Sesshoumaru, tapi perbuatannya lebih dari cukup menegaskan apa yang telah diutarakannya. Sesshoumaru menolak kenyataan yang baru-baru ini diketahuinya. Tidak peduli Kagome telah membunuh ibunya, dan ia tidak akan peduli bahwa Kagome adalah adiknya. Bagi Sesshoumaru, Kagome tetaplah pasangannya.

"Kau seharusnya marah kepadaku, kau seharusnya membenciku..." suaranya berat oleh kesedihan. Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Sesshoumaru membuat tangis lain hendak meledak dari Kagome, bibirnya bergetar, matanya terpejam semakin kuat.

"Lihat aku" nada Sesshoumaru memerintah, Kagome tetap diam menunduk.

Merasa diacuhkan, tangan Sesshoumaru sedikit menuntun dengan mendesak agar wajah Kagome menghadapnya. Kini, Sesshoumaru dapat melihat wajah Kagome dengan jelas sekarang. Kornea indah itu terhalang oleh kelopak mata yang dibingkai bulu mata hitam yang panjang melengkung, mata Kagome masih terpejam kuat. Bulir-bulir kesedihan tidak henti mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Wajah cantik yang dipandang Sesshoumaru kini berhiaskan tetes-tetes kemurungan, tidak ada kedamaian yang tergurat disana, tidak pula rona merah kebahagiaan seperti sebelumnya.

Apa yang dilihatnya menusuk hati, wajah Sesshoumaru mengeras. Ia merasa marah, ingin sekali ia mencuri kekalutan yang mengisi jiwa pasangannya sekarang. Dengan mudah Sesshoumaru menarik Kagome dan membenamkannya dalam pelukan yang hangat dan mendesak. Lengan besarnya memenjarakan Kagome, rengkuhan Sesshoumaru erat, sangat kuat. Sesshoumaru menyandarkan pipinya di puncak kepala Kagome.

Kedua tangan Kagome terkulai disisi tubuhnya, walau ia ingin sekali membalas pelukan Sesshoumaru tapi ia menolak. "Kumohon..." pintanya.

"Yang terburuk telah berlalu" suara Sesshoumaru menenangkan.

Tangis Kagome semakin menjadi-jadi, tubuhnya berguncang hebat. Ia menggeleng kecil "Tidak, kau salah Sesshoumaru" _Yang terburuk baru akan menghadang._

Tangan Kagome bergerak, ia merenggut kimono di bagian punggung Sesshoumaru. Kagome meronta dengan tenaga yang tersisa, sangat lemah. Mulutnya terbuka, ia tercekik oleh tangis yang susah payah ditahannya. "Kumohon, lepaskan aku~" suaranya lirih. _Sesshoumaru~_

"Tidakkah kau ingin bersamaku?"

Kagome menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sesshoumaru yang hangat. "Kau akan berada dalam bahaya bila bersamaku" lara hati membuat kata-kata Kagome berat terucap.

"Tidak ada bahaya yang akan memisahkanku darimu" Rengkuhan Sesshoumaru semakin kuat, "Sesshoumaru ini tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, itulah janjiku"

Kagome rapuh menggeleng "Kau tidak mengerti..." ia menarik nafas panjang, cara apapun yang dilakukannya untuk membendung kesedihan terasa percuma.

Kata-kata Kagome meluncur cepat dengan panik "Dia sangat membencimu, dia tidak akan memaafkanmu atas kematian ibuku, dia akan berusaha membunuhmu. Kematianmu adalah satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan olehnya, dia tidak akan menghilang dari diriku sebelum itu terwujud. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha membunuhnya, sia-sia. Aku tidak lagi dapat menahannya, dia akan kembali menguasai tubuhku"

Sesshoumaru mengendurkan dekapannya, lalu menarik diri untuk memandang kekasihnya "Dia?" kedua sudut alis Sesshoumaru sedikit bergeser ke tengah.

Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menarik nafas berkali-kali sebelum berkata "Jiwaku telah terpecah. Dia, adalah bagian dari diriku" suara Kagome terdengar putus asa.

Betapapun besarnya Kagome berharap masa lalu miliknya itu tidak merajah hidupnya, sebesar itulah kekecewaan akan menghampirinya. Kematian ibunya yang menjadi bagian dari masa lalu akan selalu menjadi bayangan hitam panjang yang menghantui setiap langkah di hidupnya. Sepanjang hidupnya ia akan tetap tenggelam di dalam pergulatan kedua sisi dirinya yang telah dan akan selalu terpecah. Dia tahu hanyou tangguh di dalam dirinya setiap saat siap meledak keluar untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya dan berusaha membunuh Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan siapa yang dimaksud Kagome dengan 'Dia, bagian dirinya' tapi ia tetap mencoba menenangkan pasangannya. Sesshoumaru tidak tahan menatap mata indah yang kini tergenang oleh air mata, ia ingin menghapus kesedihan itu. Kedua tangan Sesshoumaru menangkup wajah cantik itu, ia menyandarkan keningnya di kening Kagome.

"Kau akan aman bersamaku" janjinya.

Kagome menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sesshoumaru, ia berusaha menarik tangan Dai youkai bersurai silver itu dari wajahnya, lagi-lagi percuma. "Aku tidak akan pernah aman dari diriku sendiri selama aku berada di dekatmu, aku hanya akan menempatkanmu dalam bahaya bila berada disisiku" bisik Kagome lirih.

"Tidakkah kau mempercayaiku?" Penguasa wilayah itu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah adiknya. "Sesshoumaru ini akan selalu melindungimu Kagome" suara Sesshoumaru yang penuh percaya diri membuat Kagome membisu.

Kagome terpaku saat menatap wajah elok yang ada di hadapannya, wajah yang selalu berhasil menghipnotis dirinya. Wajah Sesshoumaru mendekat, dan semakin mendekat. Bibir Sesshoumaru yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya, disaat itulah Kagome terbelalak. Bibirnya masih tetap hangat dan lembut, rasa khas Sesshoumaru masih sama seperti yang diingatnya. Walau itu adalah salah satu yang dirindukannya dari Sesshoumaru, tapi hati kecilnya menolak. Kagome rapuh mendorong tubuh besar Sesshoumaru, tapi sia-sia, ia tetap terjebak oleh lengan Sesshoumaru yang entah sejak kapan melilit tubuhnya lagi.

Kagome menunduk, tidak berani memandang wajah orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa" Kagome berhasil melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. "Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Kumohon, lepaskan aku~" rintih Kagome diantara tangisnya yang kembali berderai. Sesungguhnya, Kagome sendiripun sangat tersiksa dengan penolakannya. Tapi sudut-sudut hatinya yang disinari cahaya kemurnian reiki menolak keras keinginannya.

Dai youkai itu melepaskan dekapannya "Kau adalah pasanganku Kagome" suara Sesshoumaru terdengar dingin.

"Dan kau juga kakakku Sesshoumaru" berkali-kali Kagome menarik dan menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri dan menguatkan hati sebelum kembali menatap mata Sesshoumaru.

Kedua permata yang menjadi jendela hati bertemu, "Kau ingin mengabaikan tanda yang telah kutorehkan padamu?" tatapan Sesshoumaru sarat makna saat bertanya.

Kagome menatap lurus kepada sosok yang menjanjikannya surga dan neraka secara bersamaan. Ia menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar saat berucap "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah dapat mengabaikannya". Ia menggigit bibirnya, mencegah sengatan terasa di matanya. "Tapi kau juga tidak bisa mengacuhkan darah yang sama mengalir di dalam tubuh kita" ucapnya lemah.

Sesshoumaru menatap lekat Kagome, menyadari kebenaran yang dilontarkan Kagome, ia tidak berkata sepatah katapun.

Kagome mengambil kesempatan itu untuk berbicara "Dengan bersamamu hanya akan menyiksa diriku dengan harapan. Jadi, biarkan aku pergi, kumohon" nada suaranya putus asa. "Aku berjanji, aku akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku bila itu yang kau khawatirkan" Kagome meletakkan kedua tangannya di perut saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Pandangan Sesshoumaru mengikuti tempat kedua tangan Kagome bersemayam "Kagome" sejenak ia menimbang-nimbang. "Dia sudah tidak ada" ucap Sesshoumaru, entah bagaimana suaranya yang datar terdengar penuh kesengsaraan di telinga Kagome.

Kagome terkesiap, ia menunduk menatap perutnya. "Itu tidak mungkin" salah satu alasannya untuk tetap bertahan telah menghilang. "Tidak mungkin" ia menggeleng kecil, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. "Katakan itu bohong!" ia mengangkat kepala, tatapannya menghujam Sesshoumaru.

Beberapa lama waktu bergulir, tanpa suara, wajah serius Sesshoumaru menyatakan kebenaran atas apa yang dikatakannya. Kedua mata Kagome tertutup rapat, bibir Kagome tertarik menjadi satu garis lurus, tak lama sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik kebawah, alisnya bertemu di tengah, perlambang rasa sakit yang amat sangat sedang menghantamnya. Kristal kesedihan dari mata yang tertutup erat, kini membanjiri pipinya.

Kagome memeluk perutnya, tubuhnya membungkuk lalu bergetar hebat oleh kesedihan "Itu bohong, itu bohong, bohong, BOHONG!" suaranya semakin meninggi sebelum hilang, Kagome sesenggukan. "Katakan itu bohong, kumohon~" rintihnya dengan suara parau yang menyayat hati. Tubuhnya yang membungkuk semakin dalam, bergetar dan berguncang setiap kali ia menarik nafas. "Ka-kau mencoba menipuku Sesshoumaru" kata-katanya tersendat oleh tangis yang menyeruak, " kau menipu~ku"

"Kagome..."

Kagome rapuh tidak dapat menolak saat sebuah kekuatan menariknya dari tubuhnya sendiri. Perasaan kecewa dan marah yang disebabkan kehilangan janin yang dikandungnya tidak tertahankan bagi Kagome, amarah yang menyelubungi Kagome rapuh tidak dapat dikeluarkan olehnya sehingga membuat celah untuk hanyou tangguh menguasai tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Sesshoumaru meraih pundak Kagome, kemudian mengelusnya perlahan "Aku tidak menipumu" suara Sesshoumaru setenang biasanya.

Untuk beberapa detik Kagome terdiam, sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak lantang di depan wajah Sesshoumaru "KAU MENIPUKU BRENGSEK!"

Hanyou itu menghempaskan tangan Sesshoumaru dengan kasar dari pundaknya. Dengan cepat Kagome sudah bangkit, berdiri tegap kemudian melompat mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Mata bulat miliknya menatap sekeliling dengan awas, posisi tubuhnya telah siap bertarung.

"Aku tidak akan termakan oleh sandiwaramu lagi kali ini, bajingan!"

Walau raut wajahnya tetap datar, Sesshoumaru amat terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Kagome yang drastis, tubuh Kagome tegap, dagunya terangkat, taring muncul oleh seringaian, kedua manik matanya berkilat-kilat. Tidak ada kesedihan sama sekali yang terpancar. Dan yang paling mencuri perhatian Sesshoumaru adalah perubahan suara Kagome yang tidak lagi lembut, tapi lantang dan memancarkan kekuatan.

"Apakah kau juga mengincar Shikon yang mungkin ada di dalam tubuhku?" ledeknya.

"Sesshoumaru ini tidak membutuhkan hal semacam Shikon"

"Sesshoumaru ini, Sesshoumaru ini, cih! Kau tidak berbeda dengan yang lain, penuh tipu muslihat" sang hanyou memberikan tatapan menantang.

"Kagome" panggil Sesshoumaru.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" bentaknya, ia bergerak mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku bukan dia! Kau dengar itu!?" kedua tangannya terkepal sangat kuat hingga darah menetes dari telapak tangannya "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku amat membencinya sekarang, aku menyesal pernah bersatu dengan dirinya. Karena dirimu, ia berusaha membunuhku. Ia adalah penghalang untuk memenuhi janjiku pada ibu" ucap hanyou tangguh itu dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat karena geram.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sesshoumaru dingin.

"Aku si hanyou. Akulah yang selalu menyelamatkan Kagome dari kematian, si lemah itu hanya bisa menangis"

 _Hanyou?_ Benak Sesshoumaru. Selain seluruh perbedaan kentara yang disadari oleh Sesshoumaru, kata-kata yang Kagome ucapkan sebelumnya tentang jiwa Kagome yang telah terpecah, dan 'Dia adalah bagian dirinya' membuat Sesshoumaru dapat merajut fakta demi fakta yang terkumpul. Sosok Kagome yang dilihatnya saat ini kebalikan dari wanita yang dijadikannya pasangan. Hanyou yang ada di hadapannya adalah hanyou yang melawan Kuroichi dan ibunya, amat jauh berbeda dengan Kagome yang dikenalnya akhir-akhir ini.

Fakta yang dirajut sudah membentuk pola di kepala Sesshoumaru, terang dan jelas. Reiki dan Youki yang mengalir di dalam tubuh pewaris Odachi, yaitu Kagome, telah membuat Shikon no Tama tercipta di dalam sebuah kekacauan jiwa. Shikon yang diramalkan akan muncul bersamaan dengan kemusnahan seluruh youkai itu membuat jiwa Kagome terpecah.

'Dia' yang dibicarakan Kagome adalah 'dia' yang mengaku 'Si hanyou'. Hanyou yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah perpecahan jiwa Kagome yang sangat membenci dirinya karena telah membunuh ibunya, Kikyo. 'Si Hanyou' itu adalah perlambang dendam lama yang tidak akan menghilang bila tujuan keberadaannya belum tercapai. Selamanya jiwa Kagome akan terus terpecah bila dendamnya belum terbalaskan. Dan itu hanya berarti satu hal, kematiannya.

"Kimono ini sangat mengganggu" gerutunya. Dengan kasar hanyou itu merobek kimono sutra putih yang dipakainya hingga pertengahan paha. Bagian bawah yang telah terlepas ia robek lagi sehingga menjadi seutas tali panjang yang kecil, dengan gerakan yang tenang ia mengangkat rambutnya lalu mengikatnya menjadi kuncir tinggi. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Seringaian pongah terpampang di wajahnya "Kagome tidak akan dapat berbuat apa-apa tanpa diriku. Kagome terlalu rapuh tanpa diriku, dia tidak akan sanggup menghabisi satu mahluk hidup pun. Dia wakil dari reiki yang murni. Dengan kata lain, Kagome milikmu adalah mahluk yang sangat menyedihkan" ucapnya dengan nada merendahkan.

 _Di sudut-sudut terdalam jiwanya, Kagome rapuh kembali terjerembab di dalam istana yang terbangun di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, tembok tinggi pembatas istana perlambang dendam kembali terpancang. Di halaman istana ia bersimpuh, kembali terkurung tanpa dapat berbuat apapun. Kagome rapuh hanya dapat menunggu celah untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya lagi._

Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum meremehkan "Tidak seperti diriku sekarang, ia masih sangat mencintaimu Sesshoumaru" ia mendengus kesal. Kedua taring tersembul menantang saat ia tersenyum sinis "Cih, ia bahkan tidak bisa bernafas tanpamu walau semuanya telah terungkap, walau ia tahu kaulah pembunuh ibu, si bodoh itu masih sangat mencintaimu"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dapat melihat dua sisi yang bertolak belakang di dalam satu tubuh. Satu sisi sangat ingin membunuhnya karena apa yang telah diperbuatnya di masa lampau, namun disisi lain Kagome masih sangat menyayanginya.

"Tidak peduli kau adalah kakak atau pasangan. Tetap saja kaulah yang telah membunuh ibuku. Sekarang kau tanya apa mauku? Tentu saja kematianmu, pembunuh!"

' _Tidak! Jangan!'_ _Teriak Kagome rapuh yang terkurung di dalam istana di dalam pikirannya, ia menyaksikan setiap detik waktu saat tubuhnya diambil alih._

Dalam sekejap mata, hanyou itu telah meledakkan aliran youki petir Yoarashi ke arah Sesshoumaru yang hanya berjarak dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Petir Yoarashi berhasil menghantam Sesshoumaru dengan telak.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Kagome rapuh yang berhasil muncul ke permukaan kesadarannya, ia memandang dengan penuh kengerian Yoarashi di tangannya. Ia merasa sedih telah menyakiti Dai youkai yang dicintainya dan ia merasa marah kepada bagian dirinya yang lain. Kemunculan Kagome rapuh yang mengambil alih tidak bertahan lama, hanyou itu kembali merajai tubuhnya.

"Berisik!" bentaknya kepada Kagome rapuh di dalam dirinya. Hanyou tangguh itu menyeringai lebar dengan puas.

 _Kagome rapuh kembali terjerembab di halaman istana alam bawah sadarnya. Kepalanya terkulai lemah, ia menunduk dalam, kedua tangannya berada di atas tanah yang mulai basah oleh tetes-tetes air mata._

Sesshoumaru yang tetap berdiri tegap hanya terseret mundur beberapa ratus langkah kebelakang oleh hantaman Yoarashi, ia tidak mengalami luka yang serius. Kedua sudut alisnya bertautan, yang terjadi pada Kagome membuatnya pertama kali merasakan kebimbangan hebat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menghadapi Kagome tapi bukan Kagome yang dikenalnya?

"Tarik pedangmu dan lawan aku Sesshoumaru!" nada hanyou itu sedikit mendesak. "Atau haruskah aku memanggilmu onii-san?" nadanya mencemooh.

"Aku tidak akan melawanmu"

Hanyou itu tertawa "Itu berarti kau hanya mengantarkan nyawamu kepadaku" aliran petir lain dari Yoarashi yang dilepaskan Kagome telah mengarah kepada Sesshoumaru yang kali ini dengan mudah menghindarinya.

"Hentikan!" perintah sang Dai youkai.

"Kau kira aku mau menuruti perintahmu lagi hah? Yang benar saja" hanyou itu mengikik "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kau masih ingin bermain-main denganku" ia menyeringai sebelum menghujani Sesshoumaru dengan hantaman petir Yoarashi bertubi-tubi.

Sesshoumaru menghindar ke kanan saat petir Yoarashi menerjang di tempatnya berdiri, namun hanya berselang satu detik aliran petir lain telah menyusul di tempatnya menghindar. Gerakannya yang cepat tersaingi oleh serangan petir yang juga tak kalah cepat. Belum pernah ia melihat Kagome yang dikenalnya bertarung seperti itu.

Kecepatan dan kekuatan Kagome tidak seperti biasanya. Sesshoumaru menguras otak memikirkan langkah yang dapat ditempuhnya untuk mengembalikan Kagome seperti sedia kala. Nihil. Tak ada cara yang diketahuinya saat itu. Apa yang menimpa Kagome baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Namun satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak akan menyerang wanita yang dikasihinya.

Hanyou tangguh menghentikan serangannya "Bagaimana?" tanya hanyou itu dengan nada yang jenaka.

"Diam" perintah Sesshoumaru.

"Tidak akan" nadanya berubah keras "Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam" hanyou itu mencengkram Yoarashi kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Aku muak dengan kehidupan ini!"

"Kagome" panggilnya.

 _Kagome rapuh mengangkat kepalanya saat Sesshoumaru menyebut namanya.'Seshoumaru~' ucapnya lirih._

"Percuma, si lemah itu tidak akan dapat berbuat apa-apa sekalipun dia dapat mendengarmu" hanyou itu tahu, Kagome rapuh si pribadi utama dapat melihat dan mendengar apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, tidak seperti dirinya yang mengalami 'waktu yang hilang' saat Kagome rapuh mengambil alih. Itu juga salah satu yang membuatnya membenci Kagome rapuh, dia bukanlah si pribadi utama, ia merasa mati saat Kagome rapuh mengambil alih tubuh mereka.

Beberapa saat hanyou itu terdiam, ia berpikir sesaat sebelum bertanya "Sesshoumaru, apakah kau sebenarnya telah lama mengetahui bahwa Kagome dan aku adalah adikmu?"

Sesshoumaru berjalan mendekat "Tidak" ucapnya dingin.

Alter pendendam milik Kagome berdiri dengan santai "Lalu, bila sejak awal kau telah mengetahui itu apakah kau akan tetap menjadikan kami pasangan atau kau akan membunuh kami?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sesshoumaru terdiam, karena sejujurnya ia tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Jawablah!" bujuk hanyou itu dengan nada manja, Sesshoumaru bergeming. Sang hanyou tertawa kecil, sebuah tawa yang mengejek. "Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku atau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?" hanyou itu menyeringai jahat "Oyaji di alam sana pasti sedih melihatmu menjadi youkai lemah dan plin-plan seperti ini"

"Kau tidak mengenal chichihue untuk berkata seperti itu"

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya, tidak sepertimu. Tapi, aku sudah tidak peduli" Hanyou tangguh itu mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak acuh "Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan saja permainannya"

Aliran youki yang berubah menjadi petir, berkilat-kilat di bilah Yoarashi "Sebelum aku melanjutkan, ada baiknya kau mengetahui bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah mengantarkan ibumu ke akhirat" nadanya terdengar serius.

Mata Sesshoumaru menyipit mendengar kata-kata hanyou itu. Petir yang keluar dari Yoarashi lebih mengancam dari yang sebelumnya, tapi Sesshoumaru berhasil menghindari ledakan itu dengan gerakan yang lincah namun anggun disaat yang sama. Sesshoumaru terus menghindar sambil berusaha mendekati hanyou itu.

Lengah dengan taktik Sesshoumaru, hanyou itu hanya bisa terperanjat saat Sesshoumaru yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya berhasil mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam Yoarashi. Sesshoumaru memuntir tangan kanan Kagome, sehingga tangannya itu terkunci di punggungnya. Tak mau menyerah begitu saja, hanyou itu memutar badannya ke kanan sambil mengayunkan cakar di tangan kirinya agar tangannya yang lain terlepas dari cengkraman Sesshoumaru.

Saat hanyou pendendam itu mengarahkan cakar tajam di tangan kirinya. Dengan mudah tangan kiri Sesshoumaru menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Kagome, lalu menarik dan memutar tangannya melewati atas kepala hanyou itu. Gerakan itu juga memutar tubuh Kagome sehingga Sesshoumaru kembali berada di belakang tubuhnya. Kedua tangan hanyou itu kini terbelenggu oleh tangan kuat Sesshoumaru di punggungnya sendiri. Menyadari keadaannya yang kian terpojok, hanyou itu meronta sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri, namun gagal. Ia kuat tapi sang alpha jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Dasar brengsek. Cepat lepaskan aku!" ujar sang hanyou dengan geram.

Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan banyak kekuatan, Sesshoumaru sudah mengunci pergerakan Kagome. Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Kagome di punggung, dan tangan kirinya merampas Yoarashi dari tangan Kagome. Masih sambil menggenggam Yoarashi di tangan kirinya, Sesshoumaru memaksa wajah Kagome menoleh ke kiri dengan menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya.

Hanyou itu terus meronta sekuat tenaga. Gerakan hanyou itu terhenti tak lama setelah bibir Sesshoumaru menyentuh bibirnya. Hanyou itu hanya bisa terbelalak. Sesshoumaru mencium bibirnya, ciuman Sesshoumaru sangat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Tidak lembut, namun kasar dan basah, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ini hanya sesaat" ucap Sesshoumaru setelah ia menarik diri dari ciuman yang dimulai olehnya. "Kaulah yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini" Sesshoumaru menghantarkan setetes racun di dalam tubuhnya melalui saliva di ciuman yang diberikannya, tidak mematikan tetapi cukup untuk membuat Kagome tidak dapat bergerak untuk sementara.

' _Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sesshoumaru?'_ _tanya Kagome rapuh yang terkurung._

"A-aku.." hanyou itu masih terbelalak, keterkejutannya tidak memudar saat ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak. "A-apa yang ka-kau..?"

Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru melepaskan kedua pergelangan tangan hanyou yang dicengkramnya, ia bergerak ke hadapan Kagome yang mematung. Dengan tangan kirinya, Sesshoumaru menancapkan Yoarashi di batu besar yang ada di sebelah kirinya, setengah bilah Yoarashi tidak terlihat karena tenggelam di dalam bongkah batu besar itu. Hanyou itu memandang Dai youkai yang ada di depannya dengan ngeri. Tidak seperti dugaan hanyou itu, yang diberikan oleh Sesshoumaru kepadanya hanyalah sebuah pelukan mendesak yang penuh kerinduan. Lengan kanan Sesshoumaru melingkari tubuh Kagome.

"Kagome" kasih sayang terkandung dalam suaranya saat Sesshoumaru memanggil nama adiknya itu "Kau tidak harus menyesali apa yang telah kau perbuat bila memang itu adalah tindakan yang diperlukan"

 _Bagi Kagome rapuh yang terpenjara di istana alam bawah sadarnya kata-kata Sesshoumaru bagaikan penyejuk jiwanya yang terbakar._

Tanah yang dipijak sang hanyou bagai longsor, ia tertarik ke alam bawah sadar, dengan cepat Kagome rapuh kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya. "Sesshoumaru~" suara lembutnya sedikit bergetar.

Sesshoumaru menyadari perubahan pada nada suara dan bau Kagome "Kagome" ia tersenyum tipis.

 _Kagome rapuh ingin sekali memeluk balik Sesshoumaru namun tubuhnya masih tetap tidak dapat bergerak. Begitu banyak yang ingin diutarakan dan dilakukannya namun semua bagai tertelan oleh keraguan dan ketakutan. Kebimbangan Kagome itu digunakan hanyou tangguh untuk kembali menguasai. Kesadaran yang dipijak Kagome rapuh berubah menjadi kolam yang berisi cairan hitam pekat bernama perpecahan jiwa, dengan cepat Kagome kembali tenggelam di dalam istana alam bawah sadar._

Pernyataan yang diucapkan Sesshoumaru memicu pertanyaan di benak sang hanyou yang tidak terpikirkan oleh Kagome sebagai pribadi utama yang dipenuhi oleh reiki. "Lalu, apakah kau menyesal telah membunuh ibuku?" tanya hanyou itu lugas.

Sesshoumaru mengendurkan pelukannya, ia menjauh agar dapat menatap wajah wanita yang disayanginya lebih baik.

 _Kagome terkesiap, dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh alter miliknya. Bagi Kagome rapuh, pertanyaan itu seakan tali gantungan yang siap mengambil nyawanya. 'Kumohon Sesshoumaru, katakan bahwa kau menyesalinya. Itu cukup bagiku'. Bisiknya._

"Jawab aku dengan jujur Sesshoumaru!" perintah sang hanyou.

Sesshoumaru memutuskan akan menjawab pertanyaan itu untuk keduanya dengan sebuah kejujuran. "Sesshoumaru ini tidak akan menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya bila itu membawaku kepadamu Kagome"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Sesshoumaru memiliki makna berbeda bagi Kagome dan alternya. Untuk Kagome rapuh, kata-kata dari Sesshoumaru barusan adalah bentuk dari pernyataan cinta yang tak bersyarat. Sesshoumaru tidak menyesali pertemuan mereka, Sesshoumaru sangat mencintainya sehingga rela melakukan apapun untuk bersamanya. Dan bagi Hanyou tangguh, kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sesshoumaru sama saja pengakuan dosa tanpa rasa bersalah. Hanyou itu semakin muak dengan Sesshoumaru yang tidak mempunyai rasa sesal walau telah membunuh ibunya.

"Dua hari ini aku merasa lemah tanpamu" tangan kanan Sesshoumaru mengelus perlahan lengan kagome sebelum mendekapnya lagi.

Selang beberapa lamanya mereka tetap di posisi seperti itu, mata Kagome terpejam menikmati pelukan itu. Sesshoumaru melepaskan dekapannya untuk mengangkat wajah Kagome, kemudian memberikannya sebuah kecupan. Tak disangka olehnya, Kagome malah memulai sebuah ciuman panas yang menuntut. Bibir Kagome bergerak dengan penuh gairah, percik-percik hasrat berubah menjadi tarikan sensual yang muncul di diri Sesshoumaru saat kedua tangan Kagome merayap naik ke dadanya. Selintas terbersit di pikiran Sesshoumaru bahwa efek racunnya tak lagi berpengaruh pada Kagome, pikiran itu dengan cepat tersisihkan saat lidah Kagome menyapu bibir bagian bawahnya.

Dai youkai itu merasakan gejolak gairah yang tertahan selama beberapa hari ini kembali meluap. Kedua tangan Kagome bergerak naik ke leher lalu bersemayan di kedua sisi kepala Sesshoumaru. Dengan sangat cepat beberapa hal terjadi secara serentak, tiba-tiba mata Kagome terbuka, tangan kanan Kagome yang berada di sisi kepala Sesshoumaru beralih ke punggunnya, tempat dimana genggaman Odachi menyembul, diraihnya pedang itu hingga keluar dari sarungnya. Tanpa ragu lagi hanyou Kagome menebas pertengahan lengan kiri Sesshoumaru yang masih terentang karena menggenggam Yoarashi yang tertancap di batu.

Secepat kilat hanyou Kagome kembali lompat mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Darah mengalir deras dari lengan kiri Sesshoumaru, ia menggeram. Wajah dinginnya berubah murka. Dengan tangan kanannya Sesshoumaru mengenggam lengan kirinya yang masih mengalirkan darah. Sesshoumaru menoleh sekilas kepada tangan kirinya yang telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Bagian tangan yang terpotong dari pertengahan lengannya itu masih menggenggam erat Yoarashi yang tertancap di batu.

Terperanjat adalah sebuah pernyataan yang meremehkan untuk menggambarkan keadaan Sesshoumaru saat ini, rahangnya bergemeretak, matanya berkilat oleh amarah, kedua alisnya berkerut di tengah menahan sakit, nafasnya memburu di dalam dadanya yang bergemuruh. "Kagome.." kali ini tidak ada kelembutan di suara baritonenya. Berbagai macam emosi mengalir di dada Sesshoumaru, amarah, sedih, kecewa, merasa terkhianati, tapi juga cinta. Semuanya bersatu padu hingga membuatnya lelah.

 _Kagome rapuh berdiri mematung, wajahnya tercengang oleh apa yang telah disaksikan olehnya. 'Oh tidak! Tidak, jangan, kumohon, hentikan!' ia memohon kepada dirinya sendiri walau ia tahu bahwa itu sia-sia. 'Aku harus keluar, aku harus' tekadnya. Dengan itu Kagome rapuh berlari melintasi halaman istana menuju tembok pembatas yang menjulang._

 _Ia berlari dari ujung hingga ujung lainnya, namun tidak ada pintu keluar yang dapat menghubungkannya. Kagome menoleh ke belakangnya, bagian belakang istana tempatnya terkurung dinaungi oleh awan gelap, tidak akan ada jalan keluar dari sisi tergelap pikirannya. Satu-satunya cara melampaui adalah tembok pembatas dihadapannya. Dengan itu, Kagome rapuh berusaha memanjatnya dengan tangan kosong._

"Sial! Sudah kubilang bahwa aku bukanlah si pecundang itu!" nada hanyou tangguh itu meradang "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rasanya terluka oleh orang yang kau cintai Sesshoumaru?" tanya hanyou itu. "Menyakitkan bukan?" alter Kagome itu menampakkan wajah iba yang dibuat-buat "Tahukah kau, hari termanis untukku adalah hari dimana kau merasakan kehilangan sama seperti yang telah kami rasakan Ses-shou-ma-ru-sama" nadanya mencemooh saat menyebutkan nama kakaknya dengan suffix.

Sontak sang Dai youkai itu semakin meradang "Kubilang diam!" seru Sesshoumaru dengan suara baritonenya yang semakin berat.

 _Kagome rapuh terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah saat mencoba memanjat tembok batu itu. Dia kembali memanjat, namun lagi-lagi kakinya tergelincir dan ia kembali mencium tanah. Tapi dia tahu ia tidak dapat berhenti. Kagome rapuh tidak akan berhenti berusaha selama Sesshoumaru belum aman dari dirinya sendiri._

Hanyou itu seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang sedang menimpa Sesshoumaru, ia memandangi pedang Odachi yang kini berlumuran darah pasangannya. "Inikah pedang yang Oyaji wariskan kepadamu? Mengapa pedang ini tidak berdetak sekarang? Tidak seperti saat aku melawan Takigawa dulu?" pada waktu itu ia mengambil alih tubuh Kagome rapuh yang sedang menjadikan Odachi sebagai penopang tubuh. Saat itu kekuatan Odachi bagai mengalir ke tubuhnya, kekuatannya terasa hangat dan membakar.

Sesshoumaru memejamkan mata sesaat, ketika ia kembali membuka mata wajahnya telah kembali dingin seperti biasanya. Darah yang mengucur dari lengannya yang terpotong tidak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa alirannya akan mereda. Sesshoumaru menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, ia menarik Bakusaiga dari sarungnya.

 _Tidak sedetikpun ia berhenti berusaha. 'Hentikan!' Kagome rapuh terisak 'kumohon...'_

"Ah, akhirnya, permainan kita tidak akan lagi membosankan dan aku bisa kembali menggunakan Odachi seperti seharusnya" hanyou itu hampir melonjak riang, melihat posisi tubuh Sesshoumaru yang siap bertarung.

Kalimat itu mengakhiri percakapan mereka, pertarungan kembali dimulai. Hanyou tangguh itu berlari zig-zag dengan cepat sambil melancarkan serangan youki dari Odachi. Dengan gerakan yang tidak tertangkap oleh mata, Sesshoumaru bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menghindari serangan sang hanyou sebelum menyerang balik dengan youki dari Bakusaiga. Kagome melompat saat mengelak dari serangan Sesshoumaru, kedua kakinya menjejak batang bambu yang berdiri secara vertikal. Untuk sedetik bambu itu melengkung bagai pelangi, kemudian elastisitas bambu kembali melontarkan tubuh sang hanyou sambil mengayunkan Odachi ke arah Sesshoumaru.

Pedang mereka berbenturan, bunyi kedua taring yang beradu itu mewakili pekik hati mereka. Kagome melompat kebelakang, Sesshoumaru bergerak maju. Lagi-lagi kedua pedang berbenturan dengan bunyi melengking, pedang itu terus beradu sambil di dorong oleh kedua pemiliknya. Kagome menggenggam Odachi dengan kedua tangannya, kedua lututnya tertekuk. Ia menumpukan berat tubuhnya di tangan untuk memukul mundur Sesshoumaru.

Kekuatan penuh dua tangan Kagome sebanding dengan kekuatan Sesshoumaru yang hanya satu tangan. Posisi mereka seimbang. Hanyou Kagome mencoba membuat Dai youkai itu terpojok sebelum mengayunkan serangan yang lain. Dengan nafsu membunuh yang kuat, hanyou itu berhasil melampaui kekuatan satu tangan lawannya, Dai youkai itu terdorong mundur. Saat Sesshoumaru tersudut, ia menarik diri lalu melancarkan serangan. Sesshoumaru berpindah tempat, serangan alter pendendam itu hanya membuat tebasan panjang pada deretan pohon bambu. Sesshoumaru terus mengelak dari serangan lawannya.

Mereka bergerak dengan hati yang terluka. Dentingan pedang yang beradu bagaikan jeritan hati akan cinta yang pupus. Dengan indah mereka membawakan tarian indah penghantar kematian di titian takdir kejam yang telah tertulis. Walau begitu, jauh di relung hati terdalam sang Dai youkai dan hanyou yang saling mencinta itu masih memiliki percik-percik harapan. Harapan untuk bersama memadu cinta yang mereka miliki. Walau harapan itu telah bangkit, mati, lalu bangkit kembali, dan kini masih teguh berdiri walau kabut bernama takdir keji menyelimuti.

 _Ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya di celah-celah bebatuan, dengan tangan dan kaki yang gemetar ia telah berhasil memanjat setengah dari tembok pembatas. Namun saat kakinya berpijak di bebatuan yang lebih tinggi Kagome rapuh kembali tergelincir. Lagi-lagi ia menghantam tanah dengan keras. 'Jangan ada lagi pertumpahan darah, kumohon. Kami-sama dengarlah permohonanku kali ini..' ucap Kagome rapuh dengan lirih dalam kepiluan hati._

Hanyou tangguh itu menarik diri, dia menunggu. Ia mundur dua langkah ke belakang hanya untuk mengayunkan lagi pedang yang digenggamnya langsung ke arah Sesshoumaru yang baru berpijak di tanah setelah mengelak dari serangannya. Deretan pohon bambu lain tertebas oleh alter Kagome, tapi tidak sasaran awalnya karena Sesshoumaru telah melompat menjauh, ia melayang di udara sebelum kakinya menjejak tanah. Hanyou itu lari lagi mendekatinya, ia mengayunkan Odachi dari kiri ke kanan. Lagi-lagi dengan lihai Sesshoumaru menghindar dan muncul di samping Kagome ia berusaha merampas kembali Odachi.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu merebutnya lagi hah!?" hanyou itu mengalirkan youki di Odachi.

Cahaya putih berkilat-kilat menjilat bilah Odachi, siap memuntahkan kekuatan besarnya walau dengan mengarahkan youki ke Sesshoumaru yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya berarti juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan ledakan youki, hanyou itu tidak takut. Merasa terancam dengan aliran youki yang dapat meledak kapan saja Sesshoumaru melompat mundur, perbuatannya itu lebih dikarenakan kekhawatirannya untuk Kagome. Langkah mundur Sesshoumaru disusul dengan hanyou Kagome yang melompat maju melampauinya, ia mendarat di balik punggung Sesshoumaru sambil melayangkan cakar tajamnya.

Sesshoumaru bergeser di detik terakhir cakar itu hendak memisahkan kepala dari badannya. Kini punggungnya telah tercabik sama seperti lengannya, bernoda merah. Walau begitu, kali ini wajah tampannya tidak menampakan kesakitan sama sekali "Kau beruntung kali ini" katanya dingin.

"Tidak, aku tidak beruntung" hanyou itu merengut, seketika ekspresinya berubah "Sasaranku meleset, aku ingin sekali memenggal kepalamu dari depan maupun dari belakang tidak masalah untukku" dia menyeringai "Tidak perlu memikirkan cara terhormat untuk membunuh bajingan brengsek sombong dan menyedihkan sepertimu!" matanya yang biru berkilat dengan nafsu untuk membunuh.

"Kau" kata-kata Sesshoumaru terpotong.

"Lebih baik kita akhiri sampai disini Sesshoumaru" dendam dan benci semakin kuat merusak hati sang hanyou. Dengan itu, tembok penghalang yang terbangun oleh tumpukan dendam yang membusuk semakin menghalangi Kagome rapuh mengambil alih.

' _Tidak!' Kagome rapuh semakin panik dengan apa yang disaksikan olehnya. Ia takut Sesshoumaru akan terbunuh. Diserang kepanikan yang amat kuat, Kagome rapuh berusaha kembali memanjat tapi terlambat. Tembok perlambang dendam itu semakin tinggi menjulang, dan tidak lagi terbuat dari batu, tapi terbuat dari ribuan bilah-bilah dua sisi pedang tajam mencuat yang mengancam. Tekadnya kuat, perubahan itu tidak melunturkan semangatnya untuk mencegah Sesshoumaru terbunuh._

 _Kedua tangannya menggenggam bilah-bilah pedang itu, kaki telanjangnya menginjak bilah terbawah. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kagome menahan sakit saat ia menumpukan bobot tubuhnya di keempat bilah yang berada di bawah kedua tangan dan kakinya. Darah kental mengalir deras membasahi telapak tangannya lalu merayap ke lengannya._

 _Telapak kakinya lebih parah lagi, bilah tajam tidak hanya menyayat tapi juga merobek-robek dagingnya. Rasa sakit itu begitu nyata. Keputusasaan menohoknya dengan telak. Kagome rapuh memejamkan mata, ia tetap bergerak. 'Ini tidak nyata' tiga kata itu terus diucapkannya berulang kali selagi terus mencengkram bilah pedang lain yang membawanya naik ke atas tembok._

Kagome menjulurkan Odachinya, cahaya putih yang bersinar sepanjang bilah pedang berkilat menyilaukan mata siapapun yang memandang. Mata biru keabu-abuan itu tertutup sesaat, hanyou itu mengalirkan hampir seluruh kekuatan youkinya di Odachi. Sedangkan Sesshoumaru tidak tinggal diam, ia tahu bahkan kekkai Tenseiga tidak akan dapat menahan kekuatan Odachi yang dialiri reiki. Oleh karena itu diapun bersiap, tidak untuk menyerang tapi lebih mempertahankan dirinya dan memukul mundur Kagome. Setelah hanyou itu kalah dan keadaan mereda, ia kan mencari cara apapun yang dapat menjadi penawar perpecahan jiwa pasangannya itu.

Kagome membuka matanya. Kekuatan dahsyat berbentuk spiral berwarna putih milik Odachi meluncur cepat, naga biru Bakusaiga pun meliuk dan melesat tak kalah cepat. Kedua kekuatan itu bertabrakan, terjangan angin yang berasal dari pusat tubrukan itu menerjang balik kepada kedua pemiliknya. Kedua mata hanyou itu memicing, silau oleh benturan cahaya yang diciptakan Odachi dan Bakusaiga. Kedua pasang kaki menjejak kuat ditanah, tapi kimono dan rambut keduanya terombang-ambing. Alam pun ikut terguncang oleh dua kekuatan, kerusakan yang tercipta bagai terjangan topan. Dengan mudah angin menerbangkan tanah, bebatuan, dan potongan-potongan bambu sisa pertarungan.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama mereka terus mengeluarkan ledakan youki seperti itu. Taruhan diantara keduanya sangat besar, nyawa. Siapa yang lebih dulu kehabisan tenaga diantara keduanya dialah yang akan tertelan oleh kekuatan yang lain. Selang beberapa saat pertaruhan itu menuju akhir. Kekuatan yang mengalir di Odachi melemah, senada dengan memudarnya sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi.

Titik youki terakhir telah meninggalkan tubuh hanyou itu. Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, bahkan oleh sang pribadi utama, sesungguhnya hanyou tangguh itu pun merasa kelelahan yang amat sangat secara mental. Kini hanyou tangguh itu tersenyum, karena pada akhirnya ia akan merengkuh takdir dan tujuannya.

 _Tembok tajam dari bilah pedang yang dipanjat Kagome rapuh menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya putih yang sangat terang telah membutakan penglihatan dan menelannya._

Dia ataupun Sesshoumaru yang merenggang nyawa tidak ada beda bagi sang alter, dendam yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya tetap terbalaskan. Arus kuat youki terakhir diluncurkan sang hanyou, Sesshoumaru menghentikan serangannya bersamaan dengan ledakan youki dari hanyou berakhir. Ledakan terakhir kedua aliran youki membuat terjangan angin kencang yang serupa badai yang bergulung menghantam keduanya. Kagome terhempas, tubuhnya melayang berpuluh-puluh meter kebelakang. Sedangkan Sesshoumaru masih dengan kedua kaki menjejak tanah hanya terseret jauh kebelakang dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sinar matahari tidak lagi menyinari hutan bambu yang telah porak-poranda oleh pertarungan kakak-beradik itu. Hanya segaris kemerahan yang tersisa di kaki langit yang mulai gelap, bintang mulai bertaburan di langit yang menjadi atap dari tanah yang hancur sepanjang jalur dua kekuatan berbenturan. Banyak batang pohon bambu yang telah tertebas pedang secara acak, ujung-ujung bambu yang lancip menjulang.

Dada Sesshoumaru kembang kempis, ujung Bakusaiga tertancap di tanah. Tubuhnya tak lagi kuat, ia roboh. Mulutnya terbuka, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, kedua lututnya menyentuh tanah. Untuk kedua kali di dalam hidupnya, ia merasa kepayahan dalam sebuah pertarungan. Dan lebih ironis lagi, salah satu pertarungan terberat itu dilakukannya dengan satu-satunya wanita yang telah menaklukan hatinya.

~.

Keheningan menyelimuti bumi.

Takamagahara tempat para Kami bersemayam pun sunyi.

Ketiga Kami memalingkan wajah, tak lagi ingin menjadi saksi.

Membisu, semua menanti takdir berganti.

~.

Mengabaikan kakinya yang bergetar, Sesshoumaru mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Hembusan angin malam yang lembut menerpa tubuhnya. Alisnya berkerut saat ia mencium bau darah yang terbawa angin, dari baunya ia tahu jumlah darah yang tercecer tidaklah sedikit. Sesshoumaru berlari cepat ke arah tempat Kagome terhempas, ia tidak mencium bau wanita yang dijadikannya pasangan.

Bau yang ia cium kali ini berbeda, tapi serupa. Sesshoumaru menambah laju kecepatannya ketika mendengar denyut jantung yang melemah dan nafas yang kian pendek. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Kagome terbaring di atas tanah, darah yang keluar dari mulut mewarnai pipinya, dan ujung bambu yang meruncing terlihat menerobos dadanya.

~.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat bagai kedipan mata. Cahaya putih yang membutakan membawanya pada kenyataan getir yang menanti. Di waktu yang bersamaan dengan tetes terakhir youki yang mengalir itulah jantungnya berdegup hebat bagai usaha terakhir memompa darah. Tubuhnya terasa panas, seluruh tulangnya seperti meleleh, ia merasa terkuras habis.

Itulah yang dirasakan Kagome saat awal-awal perubahan wujud di malam manusianya, seperti malam ini. Semua yang terjadi terlalu mengalihkan pikirannya untuk sadar bahwa salah satu dari tiga hari ini adalah masa-masa yang paling berbahaya baginya yang setengah youkai. Masa lemah dengan wujud manusia yang amat sangat terlambat disadarinya.

Kagome merasa semua menentangnya, takdir, alam, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Cahaya mentari musim gugur yang menghilang beberapa jam lebih cepat dari musim panas seakan membelot menentangnya, ia menjadi manusia lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tidak hanya alam, perpecahan jiwanya pun menjadi musuh besarnya.

Kagome paham sekarang mengapa hanyou tangguh itu tidak membiarkannya membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan melompat ke jurang dan mengapa alternya itu tidak langsung memenggal kepala Sesshoumaru dengan cakarnya tapi lebih memilih menebas tangan Sesshoumaru dengan Odachi. Ia telah merancang kematian mereka berdua dan balas dendamnya dengan sempurna.

Sangat sempurna.

Sejak awal ia tidak berniat membunuh Sesshoumaru, alter pendendam miliknya itu ingin Sesshoumaru menyaksikan kematiannya sebagaimana ia menyaksikan kematian ibunya yang tragis dahulu. Hanyou tangguh itu tahu bahwa Sesshoumaru sangat mencintainya. Karena itulah sang hanyou memberikan balasan yang setimpal atas kejahatan yang telah dilakukan Sesshoumaru _._ Balasan untuk Sesshoumaru lebih menyakitkan daripada kematiannya sendiri. Selamanya Sesshoumaru akan merana setelah menyaksikan pasangan yang dicintai meregang nyawa dengan memilukan.

 _'Hari termanis untukku adalah hari dimana kau merasakan kehilangan sama seperti yang telah kami rasakan'_.

~.

Hati Sesshoumaru hancur, matanya perih. Sesshoumaru mendekati tubuh itu, dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat kepala Kagome di lengan kanannya. "Kagome..." suaranya tercekat oleh kepiluan yang dirasakannya.

Sesshoumaru meneliti luka Kagome, bambu itu menembus rongga dadanya tepat di tengah, menghujam paru-parunya. Kagome akan segera menghembuskan nafas terakhir bila Sesshoumaru segera memindahkan tubuhnya. Pasalnya, potongan bambu itu jugalah yang menopang Kagome untuk bernafas sedikit lebih lama lagi. Sedikit lebih lama itu berarti, sebelum Kagome kehabisan darah atau sebelum darah yang memenuhi paru-paru membuatnya tidak dapat bernafas. Kagome tidak akan dapat bernafas karena tenggelam oleh darah, di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, mata biru keabu-abuan itu lebih pekat dari sebelumnya, warnanya hampir keunguan. Kagomenya berubah. Telinga berbentuk segitiga tidak lagi ada di puncak kepalanya, digantikan oleh telinga manusia. Kagome memaksakan diri tersenyum, taring tidak lagi tampak, tapi deretan gigi putihnya diwarnai merah darah yang pekat.

"Sesshou~maru" Kagome mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menggapai wajah kekasihnya. "Maafkan aku..." tangan Kagome yang bergetar membelai lembut pipi Sesshoumaru.

"Diam!" suara Sesshoumaru terdengar pecah oleh penderitaan. "Kau akan baik-baik saja Kagome" imbuhnya.

Bulir air mata berjatuhan dari kedua matanya "Ma~af" ucapnya tertatih. Kagome tahu ia tidak akan baik-baik saja, kesempatan ketiga tidak akan ada untuknya, waktu baginya di permukaan bumi hampir habis.

Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat, cairan hangat berwarna merah mengalir. Sesshoumaru memejamkan matanya, ia menunduk. _Semua ini tidaklah terjadi, tidak!_ Otaknya berpikir keras, mencari cara yang ia tahu dapat menyembuhkan manusia dengan luka yang fatal. Hanya satu jawaban yang didapatkannya, Tenseiga. Dan itu mustahil untuk Kagome, tidak akan ada yang kedua kali, bahkan Tenseiga pun memiliki batas. Sesshoumaru menggeram dalam, giginya bergemeretak oleh amarah. Ia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Kagome, pandangannya menyapu luka di dada Kagome. Apa yang dilihatnya membuat Sesshoumaru meringis dalam kepiluan hati yang tak terperi.

Kagome tahu masanya hampir habis, dia merasa harus mengatakan apa yang selama ini terkunci di mulutnya tapi hatinya teriakan. "Sesshoumaru..." Bila perasaan yang dirasakannya untuk sang kakak sedahsyat terjangan badai, dan semurni mata air di gunung itu bernama cinta. Maka, "Aku sangat mencintaimu Sesshoumaru" kristal kesedihan terus terurai.

Mendengar kata-kata Kagome wajah Sesshoumaru berkerut-kerut seperti menahan sakit. Hatinya tersayat oleh apa yang kekasihnya utarakan. Untuk kali pertama di dalam hidup Sesshoumaru matanya tersengat oleh perih yang membuncah. Hatinya seakan berubah menjadi batu, berat di dalam dadanya.

"Kagome, bertahanlah" bisiknya parau.

"Andai aku bisa.." suaranya tercekat, kerongkongannya mulai penuh oleh darah.

Sesshoumaru menggelengkan kepalanya, topeng tanpa emosi miliknya yang selama ini terpasang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Garis-garis kesedihan dan kerut keputus-asaan telah tergurat diraut wajahnya yang rupawan. Suara Sesshoumaru serak dan berat saat berucap "Bila kehilanganmu adalah ketakutan terbesarku, maka aku aku tidak ingin menaklukkan rasa takut itu. Aku tidak ingin menaklukan dunia bila dengan itu aku harus kehilanganmu Kagome"

"Aku sangat ingin berada disisimu.." Kagome mulai merasakan sakit yang melanda di sekujur tubuh dan sakit itu semakin hebat disetiap tarikan nafasnya.

Tangan kanan Kagome yang membelai pipi Sesshoumaru berhenti mengelus. Sesshoumaru memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri untuk mencium telapak tangan kekasihnya. "Kita akan bersama..." suara Sesshoumaru mulai pecah oleh emosi.

Kagome terisak.

Dibanding sakit yang dirasakan Kagome, apa yang dilihat kedua matanya lebih menyakitkan baginya. Wajah Sesshoumaru yang merana, membuat Kagome membenci dirinya sendiri karena akan meninggalkannya. Melihat orang yang disayanginya bersedih sangat menusuk hati.

 _Inilah yang dirasakan oleh Kaa-san,_ batin Kagome.

Di akhir hidupnya pun ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sesshoumaru, ia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu berduka untuknya. "Jangan bersedih, kumohon.." bibir Kagome bergetar tatkala memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Bukankah lebih baik seperti ini, kau kuat, sedangkan aku... aku akan membenci diriku sendiri bila bernafas tanpamu Sesshoumaru" bulir air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru menggeram dalam. "Aku tidak ingin lagi terikat oleh perasaan manusia denganmu selain yang kurasakan sekarang" suaranya memudar "Aku hanya akan menyayangimu" ucapnya dengan suara parau "Aku tidak ingin berduka karena kehilanganmu" tidak ada hidup yang terbayang olehnya bila kehilangan separuh jiwanya dengan cara seperti ini.

Sesshoumaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kagome, ia membelai kening dan pipi kiri wanita yang dicintainya dengan hidung sebagai ungkapan perasaannya yang teramat dalam. Dengan lembut Sesshoumaru mengecup bibir Kagome yang masih basah oleh darah. Sesshoumaru menarik diri, kepalanya bergetar oleh kesedihan yang tertahan.

Sesshoumaru menunduk dalam, kedua matanya yang tergenang oleh air mata tertutup oleh poni. Rahangnya mengeras, giginya bergemeretak. Kelu. Apa yang dirasakannya teramat menghujam. Rasa sakit itu begitu nyata menghantamnya, tak tertanggungkan. Dan rasa sakit itu akan menetap selamanya, tidak akan menghilang kecuali nafasnya telah terhenti.

Kagome menarik nafas panjang sebelum berucap "Apa yang telah kau berikan di hidupku tidak akan pernah dapat kulupakan, sangat berarti hingga tidak mungkin kuabaikan. Selamanya, aku milikmu" sekuat mungkin ia menahan sakit di dalam dadanya saat mengucapkan setiap patah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Belum sempat Sesshoumaru menjawab, Kagome terbatuk-batuk hebat. Tubuhnya berguncang kuat, setiap guncangan mengalirkan rasa sakit yang tak terhingga untuknya. Disaat itulah muncul sebuah cahaya merah muda dari daging yang terobek di balik kimononya. Sebuah bola berwarna merah muda berlapis darah mengeluarkan cahaya terang dari dada bergulir di atas perutnya.

Tangan kanan Kagome meninggalkan wajah Sesshoumaru. Kagome meraihnya, ia mengangkat Shikon itu dengan tangannya yang gemetar untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. "Shikon no Tama" suaranya lemah.

Sesshoumaru mengangkat kepalanya, untuk sesaat ia memandang bola empat arwah itu dengan pandangan benci. "Shikon"

Apakah ini benar Shikon no Tama yang mereka bicarakan? Inikah penyebab semua kekacauan yang terjadi? Semua tetes keringat, darah dan air mata yang tercurah karena bola kecil ini? Apa maksud Kami-sama sebenarnya? Kekuatan tak terbatas itu hanyalah tipu daya, tak lebih. Pertarungan tidak akan berakhir hanya dengan satu penguasa wilayah, yang terjadi akan sebaliknya, pertempuran yang tak mengenal kata usai. Semua akan terus seperti itu, terjebak dalam lingkaran kebencian dan dendam selama ada kekuatan yang dipertaruhkan. Benak Kagome.

Cukup dirinya, jangan ada yang lain.

Semua yang terjadi sangat menyakitkan. Kagome tidak ingin ada lagi yang mengalami nasib serupa dengannya. Semua perbedaaan yang jauh mencolok membuat kekejaman semakin menjadi-jadi. Youkai, manusia, dan hanyou. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk kembali bersama Sesshoumaru, tidak dapat mengalahkan harapan Kagome untuk sebuah persamaan. Walau ia tahu pasti, dengan sebuah persamaan pun dunia akan tetap selalu diselimuti oleh semua keserakahan dan keinginan keji para mahluk penghuninya.

Tapi, semua itu akan tetap lebih baik daripada apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kagome menginginkan sebuah dunia yang lebih baik. Tempat dimana ia dan Sesshoumaru dapat bertemu dan terikat oleh benang merah takdir yang tak terpisahkan. Sebuah kehidupan manis yang tak tersentuh oleh kekejaman secara langsung seperti yang mereka miliki sekarang. Bila Shikon itu dapat mengabulkan keinginan, maka itulah yang dipintanya sepenuh hati.

Shikon no Tama itu digenggamnya kuat-kuat dengan tangan kanannya. Kagome memejamkan mata seraya berdoa kepada para Kami-sama agar mendengar rintihan hatinya. Saat ia membuka mata, pandangannya mulai kabur, wajah Sesshoumaru tak lagi dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas. Ia mulai takut, dengan panik tangan kanannya meraba-raba wajah Sesshoumaru. Sedikit ketenangan membalut hati Kagome saat wajah sang kakak kembali disentuhnya.

Ia masih tergeletak, sekarat, Shikon no Tama bergeming. "Percuma, harapanku tidak terkabul" bisik Kagome lirih.

Pandangan Sesshoumaru terpaut pada Shikon yang digenggam segera beralih kepada Kagome, ketika tubuh pasangannya itu menggigil hebat. Dada Kagome naik turun dengan ganjil, susah payah ia memasukan udara ke dalam paru-parunya yang mulai terendam darah.

Air mata tak lagi dapat mengalir "Sesshou~maru..." suaranya tidak lagi jelas karena darah mulai naik ke kerongkongan dan tenggorokannya.

"Urgh..." Sakit yang dirasakan Kagome bagai hujaman ribuan pedang di seluruh tubuhnya. Ribuan pedang itu terhunus, merobek dagingnya dan mematahkan tulang-belulangnya. Tak lama pedang itu ditarik mundur sejenak hanya untuk dihunuskan kembali dengan bengis, dan itu terus berulang.

"Kagome.." Sesshoumaru membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa memeluk Kagome lebih erat lagi. Melihat orang yang dicintainya meregang nyawa membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik. Hati seorang Dai youkai yang dingin itu kini tenggelam oleh air mata darah.

Rasa sakit menyiksa yang dirasakan Kagome menghilang, kemudian digantikan rasa sakit dalam bentuk lain. Dingin. Tidak lama kemudian, ia tak lagi merasakan apapun di sekujur tubuhnya. Walau begitu, hati dan pikirannya belum sepenuhnya memudar. Keyakinannya sangat kuat. Kagome yakin mereka akan kembali bersama, suatu saat nanti. Bila mendung tak selalu setia pada hujannya, Kagome akan selalu setia menunggu Sesshoumaru. Perasaan yang dimiliki Kagome senyawa dengan aliran sungai yang akan selalu mengarah ke lautan, hanya untuk Sesshoumaru, di alam dan kehidupan manapun ia berada.

"Ki-ta akan kembali bersama.."

Sesshoumaru mengangguk kecil, "Aku akan selalu menemukanmu..."

Sesshoumaru membeku melihat senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah Kagome adalah awal dari perpisahan. Alunan detak jantung tidak lagi terdengar olehnya. Hembusan nafas terakhir wanita yang dicintainya telah terhenti. Tangan Kagome yang bersemayam di pipi Sesshoumaru terkulai lemas sebelum jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Tak ada lagi tangan hangat yang digenggamnya, tangan itu mulai dingin.

Sesshoumaru memandang wajah Kagome yang pucat, ia akan sangat merindukan senyum yang terukir di wajah manisnya. Takkan lagi ada suara indah yang memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Tidak ada lagi tawa pasangannya yang akan menghias hari-harinya. Tidak akan ada lagi pelukan penghantar tidur yang diberikan kekasihnya. Tidak ada lagi raga yang harus dijaganya. Cintanya telah hilang tenggelam dalam ketidakabadian.

Kehidupan secara perlahan namun pasti meninggalkan wanita yang amat dicintainya. Kedua alis Sesshoumaru bertautan, matanya terpejam kuat, ia meringis. Wajah Sesshoumaru membentuk ekspresi menahan sakit yang hebat. Saat ia membuka mata untuk menatap sang kekasih, kekecewaan dan penyesalan yang teramat dalam kembali tersirat di kedua permata safir emas miliknya. Kesombongan telah jauh meninggalkan seorang Sesshoumaru. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sebagai mahluk lemah yang meniti takdir gubahan sang Kami. Tidak ada kata yang mampu mengurai apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Sengatan perih di matanya berubah menjadi air yang mengalir di kedua pipi.

Sesshoumaru mengerang, "Kagome.." ia hanya dapat berbisik lirih dengan suara beratnya yang penuh dengan kesengsaraan.

Ia mengangkat jasad kekasihnya agar terlepas dari potongan bambu yang merenggut nyawanya. Tubuh tak bernyawa itu direngkuhnya erat. Sesshoumaru menenggelamkan wajah di bahu pasangannya. Tubuhnya berguncang dalam kesedihan yang dalam. Ia hanya dapat membisikkan nama Kagome berkali-kali diantara tangis dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Ia mengangkat kepala kekasihnya, Sesshoumaru mengelus wajah dingin itu dengan ujung hidungnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bagai ingin menyesap seluruh bau khas kekasihnya lalu menyimpannya rapat-rapat di dalam benaknya sebelum berpisah. Namun hanya bau kematian yang diciumnya.

Kata perpisahan yang terlintas di benaknya semakin membuat Sesshoumaru tenggelam dalam kesengsaraan. Ia terus memeluk jasad itu hingga sebuah kehangatan terasa di antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Kagome. Sesshoumaru mengendurkan pelukannya, bola empat arwah itu jatuh ke tanah di sisi kanan Kagome. Shikon no Tama itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah muda yang amat terang, hampir membutakan penglihatan. Dadanya naik turun oleh amarah. Ia memandang penyebab kematian orang-orang yang dicintainya. Shikon dan ramalan adalah penyebab segala tragedi di sekelilingnya.

Sang Dai youkai memandang bola kecil yang sangat dibencinya. Sesshoumaru menyandarkan tubuh Kagome di dadanya, tangan kanannya meraih Odachi yang tergeletak di tanah. Ia memicingkan matanya, dengan mantap Sesshoumaru menghunus Shikon no Tama dengan ujung pedang Odachi. Kesepian dan kehilangan yang menyiksa kembali merayap kedalam hatinya dan merasuki jiwanya. Genggamannya di Odachi terlepas.

Sesshoumaru memejamkan mata, ia kembali merengkuh mayat kekasihnya erat-erat untuk kembali tenggelam di dalam kedukaan. Disaat itulah cahaya terang benderang yang menyilaukan bersinar dari Odachi dan Shikon no Tama. Yang terakhir Sesshoumaru rasakan adalah kehangatan yang tak dapat dilukiskan. Kehangatan dan ketenangan yang menyelubungi hati dan jiwa. Tidak ada lagi setitikpun perasaan lara yang menodai jiwanya. Ia tenggelam di dalam kedamaian.

~.

Jauh dari bumi. Ketiga Kami yang berada di Takamagahara tertegun menatap takdir yang mereka gubah demi menuntaskan kekacauan yang mereka ciptakan. Dewa lautan dan badai hening melihat sebuah kolam yang menampakkan kejadian di bumi yang mereka pilih. Kejadian yang akan mengubah dunia seperti yang telah lalu, perubahan besar dengan sebuah pengorbanan yang tak kalah besar.

"Mereka berhak bahagia" suara Tsukuyomi terdengar berat.

Pilu.

Itulah yang dirasakan Bewa Bulan. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat mereka harus melalui takdir semacam itu. Takdir telah mengikat bahkan sebelum semua mahluk di bumi dilahirkan. Mereka sangatlah lemah. Tak peduli sebesar apapun kekuatan youki dan reiki yang mereka miliki tetap saja mereka hanyalah pion yang digerakkan. Tanpa sadar mereka mengikuti garis takdir yang tertulis. Permintaan pada Shikon no Tama pun telah jauh ditetapkan. Lewat kedua kakak beradik itulah dunia baru kan tercipta.

Sebuah tragedi. Sang Dai youkai dan hanyou pembawa Shikon no Tama hanyalah proyeksi Izanagi dan Izanami.

"Takdir tidak lagi dapat dirubah, kekacauan yang telah diciptakan harus segera diselesaikan. Tidak ada cara lain" suara Amaterasu yang terdengar datar bergema.

Mereka bertiga kembali tercenung menatap sang Dai youkai yang meratapi jenazah pasangannya.

Amaterasu membalikkan badan, ia memunggungi Susanoo dan Tsukuyomi. Suaranya pelan saat berkata "Mereka akan bahagia, tapi tidak dikehidupan ini" kata-kata Amaterasu itu pula yang mengakhiri percakapan dengan kedua dewa lainnya.

* * *

 **E/N** **: Touch next for Epilog!**


	22. Epilogue : Together Again

**Disclaimer : I wish I do own Inu Yasha, but I don't. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei!**

 **Author's Note** **: Epilogue ini di posting berbarengan dengan Chapter 21 - Lacrimosa Dies Illa. Jadi untuk kalian yang belum tahu, bisa baca chapter itu dulu sebelum baca epilogue ini.**

* * *

 _Sosok itu menggelengkan kepalanya, topeng tanpa emosi miliknya yang selama ini terpasang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Garis-garis kesedihan dan keputus-asaan telah tergurat diraut wajahnya yang rupawan. Suaranya serak dan berat saat berucap, "Bila kehilanganmu adalah ketakutan terbesarku, maka aku aku tidak ingin menaklukkan rasa takut itu. Aku tidak ingin menaklukan dunia bila dengan itu aku harus kehilanganmu, Kagome"._

"TIDAK!" Kagome terbelalak, air mata masih mengalir dengan derasnya.

Kagome menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya yang temaram, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. "Mimpi itu lagi" ucapnya parau, ia bangkit dari pembaringannya lalu menyandarkan badannya di kepala ranjang. Tangan kanannya menyapu rambut yang menempel di pipinya yang basah oleh air mata ke belakang kepalanya. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu Kagome mulai mengalami mimpi yang aneh.

Aneh dalam arti, mimpi itu seperti sebuah film yang berputar dan berlanjut di waktu-waktu tertentu. Mimpinya itu terasa sangat nyata. Semua bagai telah terjadi. Segala perasaan yang dirasakan di dalam mimpi menguasainya, indah, kelam, manis, dan juga kesedihan semua terasa sangat jelas dirasakannya saat terbangun dari tidur seperti yang terjadi pada malam ini.

Pada awalnya ia ketakutan, namun lama-kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dan semakin penasaran dengan sosok pria yang ada di dalam mimpinya. Yang paling melekat di dalam ingatannya tentang sosok itu adalah tangannya yang dihiasi cakar tajam dan suara baritone yang dalam. Entah mengapa membayangkan suara yang ada di dalam mimpi itu selalu membuat hati Kagome tersayat. Hanya suaralah yang dapat diingat olehnya. Lebih dari hitungan jari ia berusaha tapi, sosok pria itu sendiri selalu kabur ketika ia mencoba untuk melihatnya dengan tegas.

Satu yang ia ketahui dengan pasti, sosok laki-laki yang dilihatnya bukan manusia. Kagome menghela nafas berat. Kata-kata sang kakek terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

 _Dahulu kala dunia dihuni tidak hanya manusia, tetapi juga youkai dan hanyou yang diciptakan bersamaan dengan penciptaan manusia. Ketiga Kami yang terlahir saat Izanagi menjalani misogi menciptakan mahluk yang mereka kehendaki. Amaterasu sang Dewi Matahari menciptakan manusia yang menguasai siang hari, Tsukuyomi sang Dewa Bulan menciptakan youkai, dan Susanoo sang dewa lautan dan badai menciptakan hanyou, percampuran dari youkai dan manusia._

 _Semua itu terjadi sebelum Susanoo turun dari Takamagahara dan tinggal di dunia. Youkai yang kalian kenal dan lihat dari film sangat jauh berbeda dengan aslinya, mereka bukanlah mahluk lemah. Bahkan ada gulungan yang menggambarkan mereka adalah penguasa wilayah Jepang kuno. Karena pertempuran dan kekacauan yang terus terjadi, maka Amaterasu dan kedua Kami lainnya memutuskan untuk merubah dunia dengan menggubah sebuah takdir._

 _Seluruh youkai dan hanyou menghilang tatkala sebuah permohonan disematkan pada Shikon no Tama. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari mereka. Gulungan kuno mengatakan bahwa kelak mereka akan terlahir kembali sebagai manusia. Karena perubahan besar itulah kita bisa menjalani hidup di dunia yang kita kenal selama ini, Kagome. Sebuah takdir yang harus kita percayai sebagai penganut ajaran Shinto._

Kagome kembali merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, mencoba mengusir mimpi yang masih melekat di ingatannya. Berusaha kembali tidur bukanlah sebuah pilihan untuknya, tidak ada lagi kantuk yang tersisa, kini ia telah terjaga seutuhnya. _Youkai, dan hanyou itu tidak pernah ada_. _Aku harus berhenti mendengarkan cerita jii-chan._ Nasehat Kagome untuk dirinya sendiri.

~.

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa Kagome makan bersama di satu meja dengan orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya, Souta, kakek, dan ibunya.

"Makan ini Kagome!" seru ibunya lembut selagi menyodorkan Tamagoyaki.

"Hai, Arigatou mama, aku akan memakannya" Kagome tersenyum.

Ibunya menyadari Kagome yang lesu pagi ini "Kau terlihat pucat Kagome, tidakkah kau sebaiknya beristirahat hari ini?" kekhawatiran tercurah disuaranya.

Kagome menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ma, hari ini akan ada pameran penting. Sebuah koleksi baru peninggalan masa sebelum sengoku jidai akan melengkapi koleksi kami dan aku harus masuk hari ini. Lagipula aku hanya sedikit pusing karena mimpi buruk semalam"

"Kagome..." panggil ibunya lembut "Kita bisa membatalkannya bila kau mau" tatapan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu begitu teduh.

Kagome menatap ibunya, ia mengerti yang dimaksud ibunya adalah acara perkenalan dalam perjodohan yang disebut omiai. Gadis yang besar di lingkungan kuil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap "Tidak apa-apa mama" Ibu dan anak itu saling bertatapan untuk sesaat.

Hitomi tersenyum lembut, ia mengerti kegelisahan yang dirasakan putrinya. Dia tidak akan mendorong putri kesayangannya untuk hal yang tidak dapat memberikan Kagome kebahagiaan, karena dia adalah orang pertama yang akan bersedih bila sesuatu membuat air mata putri kesayangannya itu jatuh.

Seulas senyum terpampang untuk menyakinkan ibunya, sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan makannya. Bagi Kagome, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kakeknya dan terlebih lagi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya bila menolak omiai itu. Ketiga orang yang makan bersamanya adalah orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya. Selain kesedihan ditinggal pergi sang ayah karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, sejak kecil tidak ada hal pelik yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Saat ini hidup Kagome hampir sempurna. Hampir, bila tidak ada perjodohan yang sebenarnya membuatnya sangat ketakutan.

Bukan karena Kagome telah memiliki sosok pria tambatan hati, tapi lebih karena ia tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan kepada lawan jenis, tidak jua ia tertarik pada teman wanitanya. Mungkin itu pulalah yang membuat sang ibu khawatir lalu menerima usul sang kakek tentang omiai untuk Kagome.

Kegundahan yang dirasakan Kagome semakin menebal tatkala waktu yang disepakati kian menipis. Minggu depan ia harus menemui laki-laki itu, anak dari salah satu kenalan sang kakek. Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan di sepanjang hayat Kagome lebih dari omiai. Sebuah kata 'perjodohan' pasti akan terdengar mengerikan hampir bagi semua perempuan di zaman modern ini, tak terkecuali bagi Kagome.

Walau begitu, ibunya berhasil menenangkan Kagome yang ketakutan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu wanita lembut nan penyayang itu berkata bahwa pertemuan itu hanyalah sebuah acara untuk saling mengenal, tidak lebih. Mereka tidak akan pernah memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu bila itu bertentangan dengan kehendaknya. Sifat keras kepala dan memberontak Kagome takluk oleh kelembutan sang ibu, pada akhirnya ia menyetujui acara pertemuan itu walau dalam hati ia sangat sangsi bahwa perkenalan itu dapat berlanjut ke suatu hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar pertemanan.

Terkadang ia mengira-ngira bagaimana rupa laki-laki itu, kepribadiannya, dan penampilannya. Tapi bayangan Kagome terhapus cepat karena teringat bahwa laki-laki itu adalah anak dari salah satu kenalan kakeknya. Teman-teman sang kakek yang diingat Kagome membuatnya membayangkan kandidat laki-laki yang akan ia temui itu adalah pria konservatif yang berumur lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. Kagome bergidik, ia ngeri membayangkan harus memaksa diri tersenyum di acara pertemuan itu nanti. Eri, Yuka, dan Ayumi pasti akan menjerit mendengar apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Diam-diam Kagome menghela nafas berat, kepalanya tertunduk lesu memandang nasi di mangkoknya.

"Hari ini akan sangat sibuk untukmu nee-chan?" tanya Souta yang sekarang sudah memasuki sekolah menengah atas.

Kagome tersenyum pada adiknya "Tidak terlalu sibuk tapi bolos kerja di hari ini sangat fatal Souta"

"Aku kira kau tidak suka tempat kerjamu seperti kau tidak menyukai cerita-cerita jii-chan"

Kagome dan ibunya tertawa saat sang kakek membela diri "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu pria muda, itu bukan hanya sekedar cerita tapi sebuah sejarah".

Kagome memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Souta dan setengah hati mendengarkan ocehan kakeknya "Aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku Souta, walau teman-temanku menganggap pekerjaanku itu sangat membosankan tapi tidak untukku"

"Dengarkan aku pria muda, semua itu benar-benar terjadi di masanya. Dan kalian beruntung, karena leluhur kita termasuk di dalam sejarah itu. Kita memiliki kuil ini secara turun-temurun. Kuil yang banyak menyimpan benda-benda bersejarah lain yang menjadi saksinya" kakek mereka berdeham sebelum melanjutkan.

"Salah satu yang terbaik yang kita miliki adalah Pedang Murakumo. Pedang berharga keluarga penjaga kuil yang diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi. Nama lain pedang Murakumo adalah pedang Kusanagi. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah harta berharga milik negara yang ada di dalam sejarah Kojiki dan Nihon Shoki. Pedang Murakumo adalah pedang magis yang ditemukan Kami Susanoo di tubuh Yamata no Orochi yang ia bunuh. Dan seperti itulah, ketenaran warisan yang kita miliki. Bahkan satu bulan yang lalu anak seorang pengusaha besar di Jepang menemuiku untuk sekedar melihat pedang Murakumo itu" pria tua itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"Pedang Murakumo adalah pedang yang hanya ditampilkan beberapa hari di dalam pameran setiap tahunnya. Pedang yang sangat berharga itu ditemukan oleh generasi nenek moyang kita yang terdahulu di dasar sumur tua kuno, ada sebuah gulungan yang menggambarkan kejadian tersebut. Gulungan itu ditemukan bersamaan dengan beberapa gulungan lainnya yang berisikan tentang keberadaan youkai yang lenyap seiring dengan munculnya Shikon no Tama yang terlahir bersamaan dengan seorang hanyou" Kakeknya Kagome terus berbicara, pembicaraan itu melebar tentang kekuatan reiki yang para miko dan kakeknya miliki itu benar adanya, kertas mantra yang ampuh, dan merembet ke berbagai hal mistis lainnya.

"Kau sebaiknya percaya itu nona muda, bahkan namapun sendiri diberikan karena keinginan leluhur Higurashi yang masa kecilnya pernah dirawat oleh seorang Dai youkai. Kagome, itulah nama yang diinginkan olehnya bila ada keturunan Higurashi yang berjenis kelamin perempuan" kakeknya menatap Kagome tajam sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Souta "Dan kau pria muda, kau harus mulai belajar dari sekarang bila ingin menjadi penerusku kelak"

Souta hampir saja tersedak mendengar kata-kata kakeknya. "Shikon no tama?" Souta merengut "Shikon no Tama hanyalah cerita yang leluhur kita buat agar bola kaca kecil yang menempel pada gantungan kunci yang kita jual itu laku sebagai jimat kan kek?" Gerutu Souta, sedangkan Kagome susah payah menahan tawa.

Telinga kakek tua itu sedikit memanas mendengar celetukan cucunya yang paling muda, belum sempat ia menjelaskan lagi panjang lebar tentang barang berharga milik kuil perhatiannya sudah teralihkan oleh perhatian sang menantu.

"Kau harus mencoba acar ini shuuto" Hitomi menyodorkan semangkuk kecil acar kepada mertuanya.

"Hm, lobak ini mengingatkanku~" sang kakek hampir saja memulai sebuah kisah yang lain saat Souta berhasil memotongnya.

"Itu kan lobak pemberian nenek tetangga sebelah kan jii-chan?" Kagome dan Souta bertukar pandangan jahil sebelum tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah kakek mereka yang jengkel.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan bersama, semua siap-siap memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sang kakek akan mengurus kuil, ibunya akan sibuk seharian mengurus pekerjaan rumah, Souta berangkat sekolah dan Kagome siap-siap menuju tempat kerjanya. Hari ini ia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan biru muda yang dimasukan kedalam _flare skirt_ sedikit diatas lutut berwarna hitam, senada dengan warna _blazer_ sepanjang siku semi formal yang dikenakannya.

Di usianya yang memasuki 20 tahun ia telah mandiri dan bekerja di Museum Nasional Tokyo, tempat koleksi benda-benda bersejarah dan kekayaan budaya Jepang berkumpul. Sebuah tempat yang wajib di datangi para pelancong yang bertandang ke Jepang. Berbanding terbalik dengan ketidakpercayaannya akan cerita sang kakek tentang mahluk-mahluk mistis seperti youkai dan semacamnya, Kagome sangat menyukai benda-benda warisan sejarah.

Tak seperti ketiga temannya yang masih bergelut dengan pendidikan, untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi bukanlah sebuah pilihan untuk perekonomian keluarga Kagome yang hanya ditopang dari pendapatan kuil. Untuk saat ini ia cukup puas dengan diploma yang diraihnya.

Meski terdengar membosankan Kagome menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai ahli arsip. Seperti nama pekerjaannya, tugasnya adalah mengurus arsip-arsip museum yang berupa, kertas, foto, dokumen, surat kabar, dan lainnya. Ia juga berhubungan dengan masyarakat untuk menanggapi permintaan penelitian yang diajukan.

Dan hari ini, ia harus membantu mempersiapkan pameran dari koleksi yang baru di datangkan. Dari yang ia ketahui dari arsip yang diurusnya, benda bersejarah berupa pedang itu awalnya koleksi pribadi yang dihibahkan oleh seorang kolektor seni yang tak disebutkan namanya.

Kagome telah tiba di gedung yang luas itu, sebelum ia masuk ke ruangannya ia selalu menyempatkan diri memandang sebuah lukisan yang dibuat oleh seniman bernama Kobayashi Eitaku pada tahun 1880. Lukisan tua nan indah itu terpajang di dalam kotak kaca di lorong bersandingan dengan beberapa lukisan berharga lainnya. Lukisan itu menggambarkan dua Kami terakhir yang terlahir di Takagamahara atau surga yang dihuni para Kami. Keduanya adalah dewa dan dewi yang memulai penciptaan dunia. Izanami no mikoto, dewi penciptaan dan kematian sedang berdiri di atas awan memandang lautan yang berada di bawahnya. Disamping sang dewi berdirilah sang kakak yang kelak menjadi suaminya, dewa Izanagi no mikoto.

Walau menurut Kagome kisah kedua Kami yang saling mencinta itu merupakan kisah tragis, entah mengapa lukisan itu begitu membuat hatinya tertambat. Di dalam lukisan itu, Izanagi sedang mengayunkan tombak yang dihiasi permata bernama Ame no nuboko, dari tetesan air di ujung tombak tersebut munculah Pulau Onogoro. Kedua dewa dan dewi itu turun ke Pulau Onogoro, dan menikah setelah keduanya mengelilingi dunia dari arah yang berlawanan. Setelah pengulangan pernikahan karena tata cara yang salah, pada akhirnya Izanagi melahirkan beberapa Kami dan delapan pulau yang menjadi bagian Jepang hingga saat ini.

Sang dewi tewas terbakar saat melahirkan dewa api atau Hi no Kagutsuchi. Kemudian Izanagi yang kesal karena istrinya tewas tega membunuh Kagu Tsuchi, anaknya sendiri. Sang dewa yang marah itu menyusul sang istri ke dunia bawah atau pulau kematian yang disebut Yomi. Disana, sang suami mendapati istrinya telah berubah menjadi mengerikan, karena itulah mereka tercerai-berai selamanya. Karena berpisah dengan sang istri yang amat dicintainya, Izanagi larut dalam duka yang mendalam.

Dari tangisan dan harapan sang Kami Izanagi itulah terlahir ketiga Kami baru. Ketiga Kami itu adalah Amaterasu sang dewa matahari, Susanoo sang dewa lautan dan badai yang terkadang juga disebut dewa angin, dan Tsukuyomi, sang dewa bulan. Ketiga kami yang paling banyak disembah saat ini. Miris, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kagome.

Sebuah tragedi melahirkan dunia yang baru, dunia indah yang dikenalnya saat ini terbentuk oleh tangis dan harapan. Perlambang dari yin dan yang. Keduanya akan terus beriringan, saling melengkapi. Tangis dan harapan akan selalu bersenandung selama bumi masih berputar. Lamunan Kagome terhenti, ia melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mulai bekerja.

Bagi satu-satunya keturunan perempuan dari keluarga Higurashi itu, hari Selasa sebagai hari pertama pameran dari koleksi yang baru datang berlangsung amat cepat. Kagome berjalan menyusuri lorong di gedung utama museum. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 16:45. Lima belas menit lagi waktunya museum untuk tutup. Kagome bergegas untuk pulang, tapi entah mengapa kakinya seakan mempunyai keinginan sendiri. Langkah kaki yang tak dikuasainya itu membawa Kagome memasuki gedung Hyokeikan, tempat benda bersejarah yang baru itu dipamerkan selama satu bulan ini.

Derap langkahnya bergema di ruangan yang minim suara, mata Kagome langsung tertuju ke tengah ruangan. Di dalam sana hanya tersisa beberapa orang yang sedang memandangi beberapa foto dokumentasi dari benda bersejarah yang sedang dipamerkan sisi ruangan. Koleksi terbaru milik museum itu berada di tengah ruangan, di dalam sebuah kotak besar yang diseluruh sisinya terbuat dari kaca yang cukup tinggi hingga hampir menyamai tinggi tubuhnya. Kaki Kagome semakin lambat melangkah, jantungnya berdentam tak karuan saat ia semakin mendekati kotak kaca itu. Kagome tahu dari arsip yang diurusnya bahwa benda bersejarah itu sebuah pedang, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan apa yang dilihat olehnya saat itu.

Kagome terpana, dia tercengang, terkesiap, dan terbelalak. Kakinya terus maju hingga tubuhnya hampir menempel di kaca, kedua tangannya telah terangkat untuk menyentuh tapi urung. Benda yang disinari cahaya lampu kekuningan itu seakan memanggilnya, panggilan imajinasi itu seakan menerobos setiap celah hati yang ada di dalam dadanya. Tanpa Kagome sadari air mata telah keluar dari kedua manik indahnya, deras membasahi pipi. Ia bagai membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Kagome tidak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari benda itu. Untuk beberapa menit lamanya dia membeku.

Peringatan penutupan museum yang menelusup di setiap ruangan melalui speaker telah menariknya dari keterpakuan. Kagome mengerjapkan mata, dengan segera menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya sebelum bergegas pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan cepat, heran dan tak percaya oleh apa yang telah terjadi. Dia seperti tidak mempunyai kendali atas tubuh, otak, dan hatinya. Sepanjang perjalanan yang ditempuhnya dengan kendaraan umum menuju rumah ia tepekur. Kepalanya pening saat berusaha mencari jawaban atas yang terjadi. Untuk meraih jawaban saat itu sama saja berusaha memenuhi botol hingga tak ada cela yang tersisa dengan puluhan dadu, sangat mustahil.

~.

Lima hari telah berlalu sejak itu, minggu dan senin adalah hari libur Kagome. Dan di hari minggu ini adalah hari dimana acara pertemuan itu akan berlangsung, proses omiai. Berkali-kali di pagi itu Kagome menghela nafas berat. Dan lebih sering lagi beberapa jam sebelum makan siang disaat dia bersiap diri. Dibantu ibunya, Kagome mengenakan furisode terbuat dari sutra berwarna merah muda lembut yang bagian tepi dan bagian lengan yang memanjangnya itu di hiasi oleh taburan bunga yang berwarna ungu, kuning, dan merah. Furisode itu adalah hadiah dari ibunya saat Seijin no hi beberapa bulan lalu, perayaan menuju kedewasaan seorang anak.

Kagome mematut diri di cermin, obi berwarna cokelat tua sudah melilit pinggang rampingnya, bentuk tubuhnya telah tertutup. Ia duduk di depan meja rias, ia merias wajah selagi wanita yang telah melahirkannya sedang menata rambutnya. Wajah cantiknya sudah dilapisi pelembab ringan yang cocok untuk musim semi seperti saat ini.

Kelopak matanya sudah dihiasi _eyeshadow_ berwarna _champagne_ tipis-tipis. Begitupun bulu matanya yang sudah lentik dan panjang hanya dilapisi tipis maskara. Alis naturalnya hanya disikat dengan maskara bening. Kagome mengaplikasikan perona pipi berbentuk krim di pipinya agar memberikan _efek dewy_ yang alami. Dan sentuhan terakhir, ia mengoleskan pewarna bibir berwarna _natural pink_ di bibirnya. Secara keseluruhan penampilannya Kagome terlihat lembut, segar _,_ dan manis.

"Kagome" suara ibunya memanggil lembut. Kagome mengangkat wajah memandang ibunya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apakah kau..." ibunya belum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya saat Kagome menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja mama" ia tersenyum berusaha memastikan sang ibu.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin melihat surat pengantar pria yang akan kau temui terlebih dahulu?" tanya ibunya.

Selama ini Kagome menolak melihat foto beserta surat pengantar yang berisi dokumen tentang profil pribadi penting yang dipersiapkan oleh kandidat laki-laki, informasi dasar seperti tanggal lahir, pekerjaan, hobi, hingga apakah dia anak pertama atau bukan. Tidak masalah bila sang kandidat menilainya dari surat pengantar tapi ia tidak ingin menilai seseorang dari profilnya lebih dulu sebelum bertemu dengan orangnya langsung.

Kagome hampir tertawa saat dia berpikir bahwa ia, gadis modern yang keras kepala akan mengikuti perjodohan seperti yang dilakukan oleh keluarga para samurai di abad ke-16. Pada zaman itu para orang tua perempuan menawarkan anak perempuan mereka kepada kandidat laki-laki yang terpandang agar dapat mempertahankan status dan nama keluarga.

Sebersit pikiran melintas dibenak Kagome, _menawarkan anak perempuan?_ "Mama, apakah kau atau jii-chan yang mengajukan perjodohan ini?" ia akan sangat marah bila itu benar, Kagome tidak ingin ditawarkan kepada laki-laki manapun!

Tangan wanita berambut ombak yang sedang menata rambut Kagome terhenti, ia menatap putrinya dari cermin "Tidak" jawabnya mantap. "Tidak aku maupun jii-chan, Kagome" suaranya menenangkan, dengan itu ia melanjutkan menata rambut sang anak.

Kagome tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mempercayai ibunya, ia mengangguk.

"Kau sudah siap sekarang" ucap sang ibu dengan riang, matanya berbinar melihat hasil karyanya "Bagaimana menurutmu Kagome?" tanyanya.

Kagome menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat bagian belakangnya. Rambutnya digelung rapi, poni masih membingkai wajahnya, beberapa jumput rambut dibiarkan tersisa di sisi wajahnya untuk memberikan kesan natural.

"Aku menyukainya" ungkapnya jujur "Arigatou, mama" ia tersenyum.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik Kagome" ucap ibunya sambil memandang Kagome penuh haru.

"Mama..." suara lemahnya ditelan oleh kebimbangan.

Kagome memang mempercayai ibunya, tapi jawaban sang ibu tidak sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Bila bukan ibu atau kakeknya yang mengatur lalu siapa? Dari apa yang diucapkan ibunya tadi pagi hanya akan ada empat orang yang hadir dalam omiai itu, dia sendiri, ibunya, kandidat laki-laki, beserta ibu laki-laki itu. Tidak disebutkan adanya kehadiran Nakoda atau perantara disana seperti seharusnya ada dalam sebuah perjodohan.

Baru saja Kagome hendak menyuarakan pikirannya lagi saat itulah suara Souta terdengar beserta bunyi ketukan di pintu "Mama, nee-chan, taksinya sudah menunggu di bawah"

"Arigatou Souta" ucap sang ibu dengan riang "Kau sudah siap Kagome?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

~.

Dentaman di dadanya menguat saat Kagome dan ibunya memasuki lobi sebuah hotel terkemuka tempat pertemuan itu diadakan. Mereka langsung menuju ke _private dining room_ sebuah hotel di Shinjuku. Ruangan itu cukup besar, dihiasi lampu dengan sinar kekuningan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat satu meja makan besar bulat dengan perlengkapan makan lengkap dan empat kursi yang mengapit.

Satu bagian dinding ruangan itu dilapisi wallpaper hitam dengan bunga keemasan dan merah, dinding lain di hiasi cermin besar dan sebuah lukisan. Di sudut ruangan terdapat sofa memanjang tergeletak bersamaan dan di sudut dinding yang bersebrangan sebuah kursi dan meja oval kecil untuk minum teh tersedia. Secara keseluruhan ruangan itu terkesan lembut nan tenang dan sangat ekslusif.

Saat Kagome dan ibunya memasuki ruangan ia disambut dengan seorang wanita cantik memakai Tomesode, kimono resmi yang dikenakan wanita yang telah menikah berwarna hitam dengan tebaran bunga dengan warna merah keemasan di bagian bawahnya. Wanita itu berdiri, membalikkan tubuh untuk menyambut kedatangan Kagome dan ibunya dengan senyum ramah. Dua kata yang tepat menggambarkan wanita itu adalah cantik dan anggun. Rambut silvernya di gelung rapi, lipstik merahnya semakin mempercantik senyum di wajahnya yang seakan tanpa cela.

Kagome membungkuk dalam untuk memberi hormat kepada wanita anggun itu. Laki-laki berstelan jas abu-abu tua yang duduk membelakangi mereka kini juga berdiri dan membungkuk kepada ia dan ibunya, belum sempat Kagome mengangkat wajah ia kembali memberi hormat. Saat ia menegakkan tubuh, ibunya sudah menggiringnya untuk duduk. Kagome masih tertunduk, belum sempat melihat wajah sang kandidat laki-laki.

Tak lama setelah mereka duduk dengan nyaman, Kagome memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah. Untuk pertama kalinya sorot mata mereka bertemu, keduanya bertatapan lekat. Perasaan Deja Vu menyapu mereka berdua. Wajah tampan namun datar, rambut panjang keperakan membuat dada Kagome bergemuruh. Nafasnya tercekik tatkala iris keemasan yang hangat itu seakan menembus inti jiwanya.

' _Apa yang telah kau berikan di hidupku tidak akan pernah dapat kulupakan, sangat berarti hingga tidak mungkin kuabaikan'_ suara parau wanita yang menghantarkan rasa sedih yang amat dalam terdengar dengan jelas di kepala Kagome.

Suara itu membawa efek yang besar bagi Kagome, hatinya seakan terpilin di dalam dada. Sakit. Kagome menunduk dalam hingga poni menutupi matanya. Detik berlalu, menit berselang, tanpa sadar waktu berjalan Kagome tetap seperti itu. Air mata hampir jatuh dari kedua mata tanpa ia tahu sebabnya, disaat itulah suara sang ibu menyadarkannya.

"~ ya kan Kagome?" suara lembut ibunya meminta persetujuan padanya.

Entah apa yang diutarakan ibunya Kagome hanya mengiyakan "Hai, mama" ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sesshoumaru tidak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangan dari wanita yang sudah sebulan ini dipikirkannya. Keindahan permata biru keabu-abuan dan wajah cantik itu bagai menghantui hari-harinya. Entah mengapa dirinya seakan terdesak oleh perasaan untuk melakukan sesuatu agar dapat menemuinya kembali. Sebuah pernikahan yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini dianjurkan sang ayah menjadi cara untuk menemui gadis itu lagi. Karena itulah Sesshoumaru mengusulkan untuk melakukan pertemuan pertama dalam omiai dengan gadis yang dipilihnya.

Gadis yang ada di depannya, bagai menariknya kembali ke dalam sebuah mimpi di malam-malam yang telah dilaluinya. Kedua pancaran manik itu seakan meluluhkan hatinya, wajah gadis itu dengan cara yang aneh dapat menghangatkan jiwanya yang selama ini terasa hampa. Seshoumaru merasa aneh, ia tidak mengerti. Perasaan yang dirasakannya kuat, namun ganjil. Gadis itu bagai telah lama dikenalnya, hanya senafas jauh dari dirinya, sangat dekat, laksana nyawa.

Kedua orang tua itu bercakap-cakap ringan, tanpa diketahui ketiga wanita disekelilingnya Sesshoumaru meneliti gerak-gerik gadis di hadapannya. Sedangkan Kagome hanya terdiam seperti yang seharusnya sebagaimana adat yang mengikat para perempuan dalam omiai, ia hanya menjawab ketika ibu Sesshoumaru bertanya satu, dua hal kecil.

Setelah perbincangan singkat yang menyenangkan antara ibu Sesshoumaru dan Hitomi, mereka berempat makan siang dengan menu terbaik yang disajikan. Obrolan ringan terus mengalir setelahnya untuk beberapa saat karena kedua wanita paruh baya itu cocok dalam perbincangan segala hal. Sepanjang waktu yang berlalu, keduanya bergelut dengan perasaan tak masuk akal yang mereka rasakan, baik itu Sesshoumaru maupun Kagome.

Mereka ditinggalkan berdua pada akhir pertemuan, ibu Kagome dan Sesshoumaru pulang lebih dulu. Setelah pertemuan dengan orang tua, biasanya calon pasangan akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk dapat memulai obrolan ringan. Kini, tinggalah keduanya di ruangan itu dengan sedikit canggung, mereka duduk di sudut sofa yang bersebrangan. Kagome meremas jari-jarinya karena gugup, ia memaku pandangannya pada lukisan bangau yang tidak terlalu menarik di dinding.

Sesshoumaru berdiri, mendekatinya, ia menjulurkan tangan sambil berkata "Ayo" ajaknya.

Dengan jantung yang bertalu-talu dengan kencang karena mendengar suara baritone Sesshoumaru. Safir biru keabu-abuan itu menatap bola emas yang hangat dengan tatapan terpukau. Kagome meraih tangan itu lalu berdiri dengan kikuk. Saat tangan yang hangat itu digenggam, hatinya menjerit. Kini tidak hanya perasaannya yang tidak masuk akal tapi juga tingkahnya.

Kagome tanpa sadar mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam jeritan hatinya "Kau menemukanku.." bisiknya lirih.

Alis Sesshoumaru sedikit berkerut "Hn?"

Kagome mengerjapkan mata, ia kebingungan, wajahnya memerah. "Ah tidak, maksudku, arigatou" Kagome memaksa diri tersenyum, untuk menutupi kecanggungannya. _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

Sesshoumaru mendengar jelas walau kata-kata itu lirih terucap, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya selain tujuan mereka. "Kemana kau ingin pergi?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

~.

Musim semi telah berganti menjadi awal musim panas. Dua bulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat. Seminggu setelah pertemuan pertama, Sesshoumaru dan Kagome yang tertarik satu sama lain kembali bertemu tanpa didampingi kedua orang tua seperti sebelumnya. Kedua orang tua Sesshoumaru tidak mau berlama-lama menunggu, satu bulan kemudian mereka melangsungkan pernikahan.

Dan saat ini mereka berada di salah satu rumah peristirahatan milik keluarga Taisho di wilayah Tohoku yang berada di Utara Pulau Honshu. Sebuah wilayah yang terkenal dengan alam yang penuh warna, festival-festival yang semarak di musim panas yang singkat dan keramahan masyarakat yang tulus. Rumah peristirahatan tempat Sesshoumaru dan Kagome menghabiskan masa bulan madu mereka itu dikelilingi oleh alam, pohon yang berjejalan dalam hutan lebat di bagian belakang rumah, gemericik air di sungai yang berada tak jauh dari sana seakan melengkapi keindahan pemandangan yang didominasi warna hijau yang menentramkan.

Cahaya hangat sang surya menerobos masuk dari sela-sela gorden putih penutup pintu geser menuju balkon yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca. Kagome terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, ia membalikkan badannya yang berada di pinggir ranjang hingga terlentang. Ranjang itu besar tapi Kagome tidak ingin jauh dari pria yang baru hitungan belasan hari menjadi suaminya itu. Kasur itu bergoyang saat ia beringsut mendekat pada pasangannya, ia memeluk lengan kiri Sesshoumaru. Mereka memang menikah dengan jalur perjodohan, tapi mereka tetaplah hidup di zaman modern, mereka tidak terikat adat canggung untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang.

Kagome terpesona memandang wajah suaminya yang masih terlelap. Seperti ibunya, rupa eloknya hampir tanpa cela. Ia tersenyum memandang salah satu keindahan yang Kami-sama ciptakan. Mata Kagome menelusuri mata yang terpejam, alis yang membingkai. Pandangannya turun ke bentuk hidung Sesshoumaru dan bibirnya yang sempurna dengan keseluruhan wajahnya yang tampan. Kagome mengusir beberapa helai rambut yang bertengger di pipi kiri Sesshoumaru.

Pada saat itulah ia menyadari ada dua garis meruncing sangat samar di pipi suaminya. Garis yang hanya terlihat dari jarak yang sangat dekat itu seakan berada di bawah lapisan kulitnya. Kedua garis itu memang berwarna sama seperti urat nadi, tapi garis itu terlalu lebar bila dibandingkan dengan urat nadi. Apa yang dilihat Kagome hanya semakin membuat Sesshoumaru terlihat mengagumkan baginya. Ia memeluk lengan suaminya lagi kemudian mencium bahu Sesshoumaru. Tak disangka, kecupan itu langsung dibalas oleh sebuah kecupan di puncak kepala Kagome.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat memandang suaminya, "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kagome riang.

"Hn" hanya itulah jawabannya, Sesshoumaru menatap safir abu-abu kebiruan itu dalam-dalam sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah istrinya.

Tangan besar Sesshoumaru berada di kepala Kagome, menuntutnya dengan lembut untuk mendekat. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, bertaut dengan sepenuh hati. Sebuah ciuman yang dalam, manis, dan penuh perasaan lebih baik daripada ucapan selamat pagi dalam bahasa apapun. Belaian lembut di kepala sanggup menggantikan kata-kata cinta yang paling romantis sekalipun.

Ciuman berakhir, mereka sedikit berjauhan hanya agar dapat memandang satu sama lain dengan baik. Sorot mata Sesshoumaru yang lembut hanya mengingatkan Kagome pada tatapan ganas Sesshoumaru saat peraduan cinta mereka tadi malam. Panas menyebar di pipi Kagome hingga ke leher dan telinganya, ia menunduk. Sudut-sudut bibir Sesshoumaru terangkat ke atas melihat rona di wajah istrinya, dengan mudah ia dapat menerka apa yang dipikirkan pasangannya.

"Kagome" panggilnya.

"Hm" baru saja Kagome mengangkat wajah, Sesshoumaru sudah melayangkan kecupan di bibirnya.

Kagome semakin tersipu setelah Sesshoumaru menarik diri, ia membenamkan wajah di lekuk leher suaminya. Tangan kiri Kagome memeluk dada bidang suaminya, dan tangan kanan Sesshoumaru memeluk lengan kiri pasangannya. Beberapa lama waktu berlalu dalam kesunyian yang nyaman. Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru bergerak lembut naik turun membelai lengan Kagome.

Kagome tidak pernah menyangka takdir dengan cepat membawanya pada posisi saat ini, madu. Ia tidak pernah mengira akan menikah di umurnya yang baru menginjak kepala dua, terlebih lagi ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa calon suaminya adalah Sesshoumaru, seorang pengusaha muda yang memiliki rupa yang dapat membuat semua wanita jatuh cinta. Diluar itu semua, yang sangat disyukuri oleh Kagome dari Sesshoumaru adalah sifatnya yang penyayang dan perhatian.

Sifatnya itu tidak diucapkan tapi tersirat dari perbuatan Sesshoumaru. Selain dari perbuatan Kagome juga dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari permata emas suaminya. Mata itu pula yang seakan menghipnotisnya, membuat Kagome merasakan Deja Vu. Tidak sekali atau dua kali ia seakan tenggelam dalam dunia yang berbeda saat memandang iris keemasan yang hangat itu. Emas itu selalu menghantarkannya pada perasaan aman dan nyaman. Sesshoumaru bagai semesta yang ia temukan lagi di dalam hidupnya. Karena itulah terkadang Kagome tidak dapat berhenti berpikir apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Ano, Sesshoumaru..." Kagome ragu saat melanjutkan pertanyaannya "Aku tahu aku pernah menanyakan ini sebelumnya tetapi..."

"Katakanlah" perintah suaminya, tangan Sesshoumaru meremas pelan lengan kiri Kagome sebelum kembali membelai lembut.

Kagome membalikkan badannya hingga telungkup, dengan kedua siku ia menumpu tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. "Aku hanya.." kedua alis Kagome bertemu di tengah, "Aku hanya merasa aneh, itu saja. Kau terasa sangat familiar bagiku"

Pandangan Sesshoumaru tidak lepas dari wajah istrinya, hal-hal kecil seperti bibirnya yang sedikit berkerut saat Kagome berpikir keras seperti saat ini sudah membuatnya terpukau, walau itu tidak ditunjukkannya baik dengan ucapan maupun ekspresi wajah.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" baik suara dan air muka menunjukkan keseriusannya "Dan jangan hanya menjawab 'mungkin' seperti di pertemuan pertama kita dulu" nada Kagome sedikit mendesak.

Sejenak Sesshoumaru menimbang-nimbang "Kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku saat pertemuan pertama kita?"

Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Rasanya tidak masuk akal bila aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu" _Sosok sepertimu akan dengan mudah membuat orang lain berpaling dan tercengang untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar, rambut silver yang panjang, dan rupa yang menawan tidak akan mudah dilupakan seseorang._

"Aku pernah datang berkunjung ke kuil keluargamu untuk berusaha membeli pedang Murakumo" Sesshoumaru meneliti raut wajah istrinya.

"Oh jadi kau yang dibicarakan kakek waktu itu" ucap Kagome lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hn"

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu saat itu.." bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Kau sedang sibuk memberikan jimat kepada para pengunjung lain yang datang"

Sebuah pemikiran terbersit di kepala Kagome "Apakah setelah itu kau dan kakek..." lagi-lagi ia ragu "membicarakan omiai?" ia tahu bahwa pihak Sesshoumarulah yang mengajukan omiai, fakta itu sendiri bisa masuk dalam kejadian langka yang nyata seperti dongeng Cinderella yang sukar tuk dipercaya.

"Tidak ada pembicaraan omiai saat itu" jawab Sesshoumaru dengan lugas "Tidak setelah pertemuan kedua"

 _Bodoh!_ Kagome mengutuk dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja tidak mungkin ya kan?" Ia tertawa kecil, sebelum jawaban Sesshoumaru membuat pikiran lain muncul di benaknya "Pertemuan kedua?" tanyanya heran.

Pria itu tahu, istrinya terkadang tak ubahnya seorang anak kecil yang tidak akan puas bila seluruh pertanyaan yang bergelimang di otaknya belum terjawab. Karena itu Sesshoumaru memilih untuk memberi apa yang diinginkan pasangannya, ia menjawab dengan suara datarnya "Kedua kali aku melihatmu saat pedang yang ayahku temukan baru-baru ini dipamerkan di museum nasional tempatmu bekerja Kagome"

 _Pedang?_ "Maksudmu pedang misterius yang hingga saat ini tak diketahui namanya itu?"

Sesshoumaru menggangguk kecil, tangannya mengusir beberapa helai rambut yang menghiasi wajah Kagome. Sesshoumaru tidak akan pernah melupakan saat itu, mendung menggelayuti wajah manisnya, safir biru keabu-abuan milik Kagome tergenang oleh air mata, raut wajahnya seakan menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Semenjak itu Sesshoumaru seakan haus untuk mengenalnya, ia sekarat untuk menemuinya lagi. Kagome seakan menyita seluruh pikirannya sepanjang waktu, tidak pernah ia tertarik pada wanita melebihi ketertarikannya kepada Kagome. Ia tahu ketertarikan yang dirasakannya ganjil. Sangat ganjil dan tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

Tidak hanya suamninya, Kagome pun tenggelam di dalam lamunan. Ia memikirkan pedang yang dilihatnya pada saat itu. Pedang itu tertancap di sebuah batu yang cukup besar, bilah yang terlihat masih sangat mengkilat, tidak ada karat atau semacamnya. Kali pertama ia melihatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu pedang misterius itu seakan merasukinya, mengambil alih kemampuan untuk mengontrol tubuhnya ketika ia melayangkan pandangan.

Tapi, yang paling menganggu pikirannya adalah apa yang ada pada genggaman pedang tersebut. Sebuah pahatan batu yang menyerupai potongan tangan manusia. Lengan itu sedikit diatas siku, dua buah garis yang melancip di ujungnya terlihat jelas di pergelangan tangan, jari-jari tangan itu mempunyai kuku panjang yang meruncing bagai cakar.

Bila itu patung, maka patung batu berbentuk lengan itu ciptaan terbaik manusia dalam seni pembuatan patung batu. Sangat mustahil membuat patung batu semulus itu pada jaman sengoku jidai. Belum lagi bukti yang dapat terlihat di pedang itu, jelas itu adalah peningalan kuno sebelum masa sengoku jidai. Tapi bila bukan? Tidak ada jawaban yang terlintas di kepala Kagome selain berhubungan dengan cerita-cerita yang pernah diutarakan kakeknya, dan jawaban itu tidak termasuk pilihan jawaban yang ia ingin percayai.

"Chichihue menemukan pedang itu tidak jauh dari sini"

"Benarkah?" nada Kagome naik satu tingkat. "Bisakah kita kesana nanti?" matanya bersinar dengan keriangan.

Mau tak mau Sesshoumaru tertular oleh semangat pasangannya "Perjalanan kita ke Maruyama kuno hari ini batal?" Sesshoumaru bertanya balik dengan nada suara dinginnya.

"Itu bisa menunggu" nada suara Kagome sedikit manja.

Sesshoumaru menatap pasangannya "Benda-benda bersejarah itu selalu membuatmu bergairah ya kan?"

Panas mulai merambat ke pipi Kagome "Berhenti menggodaku!" ia berpura-pura merengut.

"Kau terlalu menarik untuk tidak digoda" masih dengan nada yang terkesan dingin. Mata Sesshoumaru menjelajah ke bawah leher Kagome.

Menyadari tatapan suaminya Kagome berusaha mengalihkan perhatian "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk sarapan?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Sesshoumaru menjawab "Kau" tangan kanannya membelai sisi kepala Kagome dengan lembut.

Kagome mengacuhkan jawabannya "Aku akan membantu obaa-chan mempersiapkan sarapan"

Kagome mengeluarkan suara memekik yang imut saat dia hendak bangun dari kasur, tapi kedua lengan Sesshoumaru sudah melingkari tubuhnya. Sekarang Kagome setengah telungkup diatas dada Sesshoumaru. "Tetaplah disini" bisik Sesshoumaru dengan suara baritonenya yang selalu berhasil membuat Kagome merinding untuk alasan yang lain selain takut pastinya.

Kagome tahu maksud pasangannya, karena itu ia mengacuhkan permintaan suaminya. Bukan karena ia tidak mau, hanya saja ada kebutuhan manusiawi lain yang cukup mendesak yang akan menghancurkan waktu bermesraan dengan suaminya bila ia tidak segera bangkit dari kasur dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Kagome balik bertanya "Apakah tubuhku berat?" tanya Kagome jenaka.

"Tidak berat, sedikit menekan iya, tapi tidak terlalu berat" jawab pria berumur 25 tahun itu.

"Tekanan, hm..." gumam Kagome sebelum mulai mengoceh panjang lebar berusaha mengalihkan pikiran pasangannya "Tahukah kau bahwa tekananlah dasar dari keseimbangan galaksi, begitupun dengan pasang surut laut, air yang mengalir, angin yang berhembus, mekanika seluruh sendi tubuh manusia, mulut yang berbunyi, dan banyak lagi," Kagome mengikik kecil saat melihat kedua alis Sesshoumaru berkumpul di tengah.

Dari semua racauan istrinya hanya dua contoh terakhirlah yang tersangkut di kepala Sesshoumaru, alisnya berkerut saat mekanika seluruh sendi tubuh dalam bentuk gerakan sensual istrinya terbayang dan bunyi lenguhan seksi dari mulut Kagome saat bercinta yang membuatnya terbakar di dalam. Sorot mata Sesshoumaru kini menusuk dengan gairah. Satu tangannya meraih belakang kepala Kagome lalu menariknya untuk memulai sebuah ciuman panas di pagi hari. Bibir mereka bertautan, lebih dalam, dan panas dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya. Ciuman Sesshoumaru itu penuh dengan bara hasrat.

Kagome menarik diri, ia terengah-engah memasukkan udara ke paru-parunya. Kagome tersenyum kikuk dibawah tatapan suaminya yang tajam "Tidakkah kau lapar?" tanyanya.

Tangan Sesshoumaru menyibak kebelakang rambut Kagome yang terurai di kedua sisi kepalanya kemudian ia menangkup wajah istrinya "Lapar yang kurasakan tidak akan pernah dapat kupuaskan Kagome" ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

Tak pelak lagi, kata-kata Sesshoumaru membuat wajah Kagome memerah hingga ke leher dan kupingnya. "Sesshoumaru~" panggil Kagome dengan nada manja.

Sesshoumaru menggeram. Dia suka sekali mendengar saat Kagome menyebutkan namanya, tapi dengan nada imut dan manja seperti itu suara istrinya tak ubahnya sebuah tombol _turn on_ untuk menaikan hasratnya. Kedua tangan Sesshoumaru bergerak turun ke punggung, terus ke bawah, lalu terhenti di pinggang sang istri.

"Aku minta waktu sebentar" dengan itu Kagome bergegas lari ke kamar mandi.

Sesshoumaru yang jengkel hanya menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kagome keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan selembar handuk putih, ia meneliti suaminya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tubuhnya bidang, tidak terlalu kekar tapi terlihat kokoh. Rambut silver panjangnya terurai indah membingkai rambut dan bahunya yang tegap. Dan yang paling membuat Kagome susah menelan ludah adalah hanya ujung selimut putih tipis yang menutupi bagian pribadi suaminya. Dengan ragu-ragu Kagome berjalan mendekat.

Tidak ada model laki-laki yang berpose hampir vulgar di majalah cosmopolitan milik Yuka yang dibacanya dapat mengalahkan level menggairahkan yang Sesshoumaru tampilkan. Tidak pernah ia mengira ketakutan ibunya dari keanehan yang dimilikinya dapat membawa dirinya kepada situasi seperti ini, mimpi manis. Bila saja ia tertarik kepada cinta sedari dulu mungkin ibunya tidak akan menerima anjuran sang kakek agar ia mengikuti omiai dan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sesshoumaru.

Lamunan Kagome buyar ketika Sesshoumaru melewatinya saat ia sudah berdiri dekat ranjang, kali ini ia yang ditinggal pergi ke kamar mandi. _Apakah ia marah?_ Tanya Kagome dalam hati. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, ia menggelengkan kepalanya tuk mengusir prasangka. Bila suaminya marah, ia akan mencari cara nanti agar Sesshoumaru mau memaafkannya.

Kagome mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian dari lemari yang akan ia kenakan hari ini, lalu disampirkannya di sofa. Walau sudah masuk musim panas tetap saja cuaca di Tohoku terlalu dingin di pagi hari, Kagome memutuskan untuk mandi setelah sarapan. Baru saja ia mengenakan sepasang pakaian dalam berenda yang berwarna hitam ketika sebuah tangan besar melilit perutnya dari belakang.

Kagome terkesiap saat tubuh besar Sesshoumaru yang hangat sudah memenjarakannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisiknya di telinga Kagome.

Susah payah Kagome melawan rasa tergelitik untuk menjawab suaminya "Bersiap-siap" jawabnya dengan mata terpejam. "Kita akan ke tempat yang kau janjikan setelah sarapan kan?" imbuhnya.

Dengan tangan yang bebas Sesshoumaru mengusir rambut Kagome ke satu sisi bahunya agar ia bebas menyerang leher pasangannya itu dengan kecupan dan gigitan kecil. "Itu bisa menunggu, Kagome" suara Sesshoumaru mulai berat oleh hasrat.

Tangan Sesshoumaru berpindah, dengan mudah ia melepaskan kaitan di punggung Kagome yang membelenggu kedua gundukan indah milik kekasihnya itu. Semua rambut kecil di tubuh Kagome berdiri saat Sesshoumaru membelai punggungnya dengan lembut dari leher hingga ke pinggangnya dengan gerakan yang teramat pelan.

~.

"Apakah masih jauh?" tanya Kagome.

Sekarang mereka telah jauh dari jalan awal yang mereka telusuri, jalan yang berlika-liku di sepanjang ngarai yang sungainya sebening kristal telah jauh di belakang mereka. Kagome, Sesshoumaru dan Tsukiyomi semakin dalam menyusuri hutan lebat di bagian kecil Aomori. Walau ia dengan senang hati melahap keindahan alam yang dilukiskan sang pencipta, tetap saja kakinya mulai menjerit walau ia mengenakan sepatu lari yang nyaman.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai nak" jawab Tsukiyomi. Wanita tua ramah yang memimpin perjalanan mereka di hutan itulah yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengurus rumah peristirahatan milik keluarga Taisho di Tohoku.

Kagome mengeluarkan sebuah botol air mineral dari dalam tas ransel kecilnya, dengan segera cairan itu mendinginkan kerongkongannya yang panas karena telah berjalan jauh. Dengan punggung tangan ia mengelap peluh di keningnya. "Obaa-chan, apakah kau tidak lelah?" tanya Kagome, langkahnya terhenti.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku nak" jawabnya ramah. "Aku malah akan sakit bila tidak banyak bergerak" wanita renta itu tersenyum tulus kepada Kagome.

Sesshoumaru pun menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menoleh. "Apakah kau lelah?" tanya Sesshoumaru, wajah dan suaranya tetap datar tapi Kagome dapat mengenali perhatian yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Ransel berisi onigirazu, handuk kecil, dan kamera ia tumpukan diatas kedua kakinya. Kagome membuka jaket, lalu mengikatkannya di pinggang. T-shirt putih yang ia kenakan mulai lembab oleh keringat setelah berjalan setengah jam lamanya. "Sedikit" jawabnya sambil menjulurkan botol yang digenggamnya pada Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru meraih botol itu "Sebentar lagi kita akan tiba Kagome" dengan tangan lainnya ia menggandeng tangan istrinya.

Panas menyebar di wajah Kagome saat tangan besar yang hangat itu menuntunnya. Tanpa ada kata lagi yang keluar ia mengikuti langkah Sesshoumaru. Jalan yang mereka lewati terlihat sama saja bagi Kagome, tapi Tsukiyomi yang tak jauh di depan mereka berjalan dengan mantap menyusuri hutan tanpa jalan setapak, terlihat sangat mudah bagai menyeret jari diatas garis telapak tangannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi nenek itu membuat Kagome kagum.

"Ano, apakah ini masih termasuk tanah yang ayahmu miliki?" Kagome menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, hutan luas seakan tak berbatas.

"Hn"

Ia mendongak, pepohonan tinggi menjulang seperti hendak meraih kaki langit. "Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan tanah yang sangat luas seperti ini?"

"Pada awalnya chichihue akan membangun sebuah hotel disini. Ia sangat menyukai rumah peristirahatan yang kita tempati saat ini, dan ia ingin orang lain juga menikmati keindahan alam sekitar daerah ini yang sangat ia kagumi" kalimatnya terhenti, ia menunggu pertanyaan lain dari Kagome. Karena tidak ada pertanyaan lain yang dilontarkan kepadanya ia melanjutkan "Rencananya, hotel itu akan menjadi hotel yang menjanjikan bagian hutan yang belum terjamah dan pemandangan indah dari sudut lain Danau Towada" sambungnya.

Kagome mengangguk kecil.

"Karena penemuan pedang itu, pembangunan dibatalkan" Sesshoumaru menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan pedang itu?" Kagome hampir saja terjatuh lantaran kakinya tersangkut oleh akar pohon yang menonjol dari tanah.

Sesshoumaru melayangkan tatapan yang seakan bertanya 'Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?' menjawab itu Kagome berkata "Aku akan lebih hati-hati lagi" lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

Sesshoumaru memperkecil langkahnya, agar sang istri dapat mengimbanginya. "Tanpa sengaja, saat ayah dan orang-orangnya menyusuri lahan yang akan dibangun" Sesshoumaru meremas tangan istrinya "Disana" ia menunjuk deretan pohon bambu yang berjejer rapat dengan daun rindang dari bagian bawah hingga atas pohon.

Pohon-pohon bambu yang berjejer itu akan sukar dilewati bila tidak ada tali tambang tebal di deretan tengah yang mengikat beberapa pohon bambu hingga membentuk celah yang dapat dilewati oleh mereka. Kagome pernah melihat tempat ini, dari arsip yang diurus olehnya. Tempat mereka menemukan pedang misterius itu. Tsukiyomi sudah lebih dulu melewati celah itu. Dengan semangat yang berkobar kini ia yang menarik tangan Sesshoumaru.

"Ayo Sesshoumaru" ajaknya dengan antusias.

Pohon-pohon beech besar digantikan oleh ratusan batang pohon bambu yang berderet di hadapannya. Matahari tepat di tengah kepala tapi hanya sedikit sinar matahari yang dapat menyinari tanah karena daun yang lebat di bagian atas menghalangi. Berbeda dengan jejeran pohon bambu yang menyerupai pagar yang pertama mereka temui tadi, hutan bambu tempat Kagome berada saat ini renggang, dedaunan hanya lebat dibagian atas, tapi kosong di bagian bawah. Dan itu memudahkan mereka berjalan diantara pohon-pohon ramping itu.

Hanya beberapa puluh meter dari tempat mereka masuk tadi, mereka telah sampai di tempat pedang itu ditemukan. Sebuah area tidak terlalu besar itu kosong dari pohon bambu, hanya ada cekungan cukup besar di tanah bekas batu yang tertancap pedang itu berasal. Selain lubang di tanah itu, tidak ada hal lain yang dapat ia lihat. Kagome duduk sembarang di tanah, ia bersyukur mengenakan celana _cropped jeans_ berwarna abu-abu tua bukannya rok pendek seperti yang biasa ia kenakan.

Pandangannya terpaku pada tanah coak yang terlihat biasa saja. "Apakah waktu itu hanya pedang itu yang ditemukan Sesshoumaru? Maksudku, tidakkah kalian menemukan sarungnya? Bila ada pedang pasti ada sarung ya kan?"

"Tidak" jawab suaminya cepat.

Kagome kembali larut dalam renungannya "Mungkinkah ada di sekitar sini?"

"Chichihue pun berpikiran sama, tapi tidak ada yang lain yang ditemukan"

"Arigatou, nak" Tsukiyomi duduk di samping Kagome, ia meraih botol air mineral yang ditawarkan anggota baru keluarga Taisho itu.

"Sayang sekali..." gumam Kagome.

"Sampai sekarang aku tidak habis pikir, mengapa pedang itu baru ditemukan sekarang?" Tsukiyomi bagai berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Benar juga" Kagome tertegun.

Sesshoumaru diam tapi mendengarkan, ia pun berpendapat seperti Kagome. Bagaimana mungkin penduduk desa sekitar tidak lebih dulu menemukan pedang itu, bila dilihat dari Tsukiyomi yang sangat mengenal seluk-beluk hutan yang ditelusurinya Sesshoumaru yakin banyak penduduk lain yang sepertinya.

"Pedang itu seakan tidak ingin ditemukan sejak dulu" ia terhenti sejenak, memindahkan cairan yang berada di botol ke dalam kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. "Sebenarnya masih banyak yang tersembunyi di daerah ini nak, hanya saja mungkin itu tidak ditakdirkan untuk ditemui oleh kita, manusia" Tsukiyomi mengelap sudut mulutnya dengan lengan haori yang dikenakannya. "Tidak banyak yang tau bahwa tak jauh dari sini terdapat tempat yang akan menolak kedatangan manusia" imbuhnya.

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh nenek itu membuat rasa penasaran Kagome kembali mencuat "Apa maksudmu dengan tempat yang menolak kedatangan manusia baa-chan?"

"Di ujung jalan ini akan ada sebuah deretan pohon bambu besar, siapapun yang melewatinya akan kembali ke sisi ngarai di pembukaan hutan yang kita lewati tadi" jeda sejenak "Tidak ada yang pernah berhasil melewatinya dan menemukan apa yang ada di dalamnya"

Kagome menoleh kepada wanita tua yang duduk di sebelahnya, mata Tsukiyomi menerawang jauh ke depan. "Benarkah obaa-chan?" mata Kagome berkilat dengan keantusiasan.

"Aku ingin melihatnya" Kagome menoleh kepada Sesshoumaru "Bolehkah?" pintanya. Sesshoumaru mengangguk, Kagome hampir saja memekik senang tapi batal saat Tsukiyomi dengan susah payah mencoba berdiri dari tanah.

"Ayo nak, kuantar kau kesana" ajak wanita ramah itu.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat dulu baa-chan" kekhawatiran melingkupi raut wajah Kagome.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" nenek tua itu tersenyum.

"Apakah kau yakin?" tanya Sesshoumaru.

"Ya tuan muda" jawab wanita yang seumuran dengan kakek Kagome itu tanpa ragu.

Sebuah anggukan dari anak pertama keluarga Taisho menjadi tanda untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Semakin dalam ketiganya menembus masuk ke hutan bambu itu, cahaya yang menyinari jalan mereka semakin sedikit. Suasana suram yang merundung dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu membuat detak jantung Kagome bertambah cepat. Setelah berjalan beberapa belas menit lamanya suara Tsukiyomi memecah keheningan.

"Kita telah tiba"

Di hadapan mereka berderet pepohonan bambu yang besar-besar bagai pagar hidup tinggi, tua, namun kokoh yang berdiri dengan pongah. Pohon-pohon bambu itu dihiasi dedaunan rimbun dari bawah hingga atas. Tidak ada celah yang terlihat sekilas pandang. Buih-buih rasa penasaran berubah menjadi riak, perasaan dahaga akan keingintahuan semakin membuncah di dalam diri Kagome dan Sesshoumaru. Wanita tua nan bijak itu berpaling untuk memandang pasangan muda di belakangnya.

Mengerti akan arti tatapan sang pemandu Kagome dan Sesshoumaru bertukar pandang. Kagome tersenyum "Ayo" ajaknya.

Dengan itu, Tsukiyomi menyibak dedaunan lebat di celah yang memungkinkan dilewati diantara kedua pohon bambu dengan batang terbesar. Satu kakinya melangkah masuk sebelum disusul yang lain, dedaunan yang rimbun kembali di tengah celah sehingga menutupi pandangan Kagome dan Sesshoumaru akan keberadaan sosok wanita tua yang memandu mereka. Tanpa ragu Kagome mengikuti jejak Tsukiyomi, ia memejamkan mata saat dedaunan lebat bambu itu diterobosnya.

Kagome membuka mata setelah berhasil melewati celah itu, baru berjalan beberapa langkah ia membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Sesshoumaru berhenti di samping Kagome, mereka berdua tercengang. Tidak ada Tsukiyomi sejauh mata memandang, padahal mereka hanya terpaut beberapa detik di belakangnya. Di hadapan mereka sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup luas terbentang dikelilingi oleh deretan pohon bambu besar bagai membentengi tempat itu.

Takut dan ganjil adalah perasaan yang mereka berdua mereka rasakan saat itu. Jantung yang berdetak seakan melewati batas maksimalnya. Mereka seakan tertarik pada dunia lain yang tidak asing. Tanpa ragu Kagome melangkah perlahan, ia seakan tertarik mendekat ke tengah-tengah tanah lapang itu, tempat dimana sebuah onggokan batu besar berada. Semakin kakinya mendekat, semakin nafasnya tercekat. Yang dilihatnya bukanlah batu biasa tetapi patung batu.

Susah payah ia menelan ludah, lututnya terasa lemas oleh semua keanehan yang tiba-tiba terjadi dan semakin tubuhnya lemah tatkala ia mencermati bagian terbawah patung batu yang hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Patung batu itu persis seperti yang menempel pada pedang misterius yang ditemukan oleh ayah Sesshoumaru, terlihat sangat halus, dan terukir dengan detail yang menakjubkan. Kimono, hakama, dua pedang asli tersampir di obi terbentuk dengan sangat indah.

Pandangan Kagome bergerak naik, sangat mudah untuk melihat dua sosok yang terpahat. Sesosok laki-laki berlutut memeluk wanita yang terbaring memejamkan mata. Disamping wanita itu tergeletak sebuah pedang yang panjangnya melebihi pedang rata-rata. Kagome berlutut di samping patung itu, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat garis muka keduanya.

Rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah itu. Raut wajah yang dipenuhi dengan penderitaan yang mendalam, entah mengapa ia merasa sedih. Dadanya naik turun, matanya terbelalak saat potongan mimpi kelam yang akhir-akhir ini menghiasi malamnya kembali berkelebat. Mengikuti nalurinya Kagome mengangkat tangan untuk menyentuh wajah patung itu.

Saat tangannya bersentuhan itulah kesadarannya seakan ditarik paksa saat ingatan-ingatan kehidupannya di masa lalu menerobos ke setiap inchi di sel-sel kelabunya. Ibunya yang seorang miko, pertemuannya dengan Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, ibu Sesshoumaru. Dan harapannya pada Shikon no Tama akan dunia yang baru tanpa perbedaan antara youkai, hanyou, dan manusia.

Sesshoumaru mendekati Kagome yang berlutut. Tak pelak, ia pun terpana oleh apa yang terhampar. Perasaan ganjil kembali menyelimutinya. Rasa pedih yang menyengat hati tak dapat ditolaknya. Dadanya seakan berat oleh rasa yang tidak tertahankan. Keheranan Sesshoumaru buyar ketika pasangannya mengeluarkan bunyi tarikan nafas yang kuat. Kagome membungkuk, kedua tangan berada di atas tanah, tubuhnya berguncang hebat.

"Kagome" panggil Sesshoumaru dengan lembut.

Kagome terkesiap saat Sesshoumaru menyentuh lembut bahunya. "Sesshoumaru..." Kagome memandangnya dengan air mata yang masih berderai. Ia tersenyum di sela isak tangisnya "Sesshoumaru..." ia menangkup wajah suaminya.

Sesshoumaru khawatir melihat perubahan sikap pasangannya yang drastis "Kagome, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kagome memeluknya dengan erat, hampir menyakitkan bagi Sesshoumaru. "Ini kau! Benar-benar kau!" tangan Kagome mencengkram kuat baju di punggung Sesshoumaru. "Kita bersama lagi" suara Kagome serak oleh tangis yang lantang, dia sesengukan "Kami-sama memberikan kesempatan kedua kepada kita"

Sesshoumaru menggenggam kedua lengan Kagome, lalu menariknya menjauh agar ia dapat melihat wajah istrinya yang basah oleh air mata. "Ada yang tidak beres dengan tempat ini. Ayo, kita harus segera pulang!" serunya, Sesshoumaru sudah menarik tangan Kagome untuk pergi tapi Kagome menolak.

"Tunggu!" raut wajah Kagome berubah sedih "Sesshoumaru, apakah kau tidak mengingatnya?" Kagome kecewa karena Sesshoumaru tidak dapat mengingat kehidupan mereka yang telah lalu.

Sesshoumaru tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kagome, yang ia tahu istrinya seakan hilang akal setelah ia memasuki tempat aneh ini. "Kagome..." kedua alis Sesshoumaru terpaut di tengah wajah.

"Kumohon.." nadanya putus asa, bibirnya bergetar saat kesedihan menyeruak di dada Kagome.

Sesshoumaru meremas lembut tangan Kagome, sorot mata yang diberikannya prihatin. Kagome tahu apa artinya itu, hanya dia yang mengingatnya. Dia berpikir keras mengapa hanya ia yang mengingat semua itu. Jawaban muncul saat ia menunduk dan melihat dirinya dan Sesshoumaru yang membatu.

"Kumohon sentuhlah" mata Kagome beralih ke patung batu itu "Setelah itu aku bersedia pulang denganmu Sesshoumaru"

Rahang Sesshoumaru mengeras, entah mengapa ia tidak menyukai apa yang saat ini dirasakannya. Kebimbangan yang hebat. Pada akhirnya ia mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya. Ia menyentuh bahu patung pria itu. Apa yang dirasakan Kagome pun dirasakan olehnya. Dia tersapu oleh gelombang ingatan kehidupannya yang lampau.

Tidak semenitpun yang terlewat. Setiap nafas di hidupnya yang hampa sebelum pertemuan mereka, gelora hidupnya yang berwarna setelah kehadiran Kagome, dan bagaimana ia merana karena kepergian kekasihnya. Semua ingatan indah itu bercampur menjadi satu dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang, keduanya sangat terang dan jelas. Sekuat mungkin Sesshoumaru menahan gejolak yang menyengat hingga matanya terasa perih.

Mereka saling pandang, dada Kagome masih kembang kempis oleh gemuruh perasaan yang tak terbendung.

"Kagome..." suara Sesshoumaru bergetar.

Kagome terdiam, menunggu dengan penuh harap.

"Sudah kubilang kalau..." suara baritonenya semakin berat oleh emosi "Aku akan selalu menemukanmu.." dengan itu Kagome menghambur kedalam pelukan Sesshoumaru. Tidak ada sesal dengan hidup yang dimiliki Sesshoumaru saat ini, menjadi manusia hanyalah anugerah baginya bila itu dapat membawanya kembali pada wanita yang dicintai sepenuh hati.

Mereka saling merengkuh dengan erat bagai nyawa mereka bergantung pada pelukan itu. "Iya, kau menemukanku. Mulai saat ini kita akan selalu bersama" Kagome tertawa dalam tangisnya, senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang berurai air mata.

Semua ingatan terekam jelas namun tidak ada setetespun dendam dan kesengsaraan dari kehidupan lampau mereka yang tersisa mencemari hati. Hanya rasa dahaga akan cinta yang mereka miliki pada masa lalu yang bertahan. Tidak ada lagi perbedaan yang menyakitkan saat bintang mempertemukan. Mereka tidak lagi terjerat dalam hubungan yang terlarang. Mimpi-mimpi yang mereka miliki tidak lagi berbenturan dunia yang kelam, cinta yang mereka miliki tak lagi bertabrakan dengan dendam. Kini Sesshoumaru dan Kagome hanya akan terikat oleh benang merah takdir manis kehidupan. Mereka akan menjalani sisa hidup dalam kebahagiaan dan kedamaian.

 **~FIN~**

 **End Notes** **: Gw sepenuhnya sadar gak akan bisa memuaskan seluruh reader, dan memang gak akan ada yang bisa memuaskan seluruh pembaca bahkan untuk penulis sekelas Andrea Hirata_yg sangat gw kagumi_sekalipun. Tp, gw berusaha keras untuk itu. Dan maaf kalo masih ada reader yg kecewa dengan ending BHT setelah penantian berminggu-minggu lamanya. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih banyak.**

 **Penderita MPD/DID aslinya gak sadar (blackout) saat tubuh mereka diambil alih, DID Kagome di chapter 21 itu murni untuk efek dramatisasi. Kalo penasaran cek di youtube, Sybil Remake 2007 utk ngintip bagaimana yang penderita DID alami saat alter egonya mengambil alih. Cukup 5 mnt pertama utk tertarik.**

 **Bagi kalian yang belum kenal dan penasaran bisa nge-google ttg dua Kami (dewa) kakak beradik Izanagi dan Izanami, begitu juga dengan ketiga Kami lainnya.**

 **Penjelasan tentang pedang Murakumo disini diambil dari penjelasan kakek Kagome di InuYasha the movie 3.**

 **Terima kasih yg sebesar-besarnya utk ; Kenozoik Yankie, Noname, Kimeka, Winahime, Moku-chan, Tamiino, Qiqielnisa, Dedeqseokyu, Amuto, INOcent Cassiopeia, Azuma Sarafine, Ryuki Akira, WhiteLD, HazelBlonde, Nana, Reader, Alynda B, Kayki, Zahra, What's your name, Juniper, Shawn, Alpha Sessho, Keicitoko, Hannah, Hye soo, Mycat, Birgy, Huria, Keiko-chan, Benang merah, BHT-fans, Fanfana KIXute, Silent readers, Deryl, ToriTori, Virli, Antaka, Reiko, Hanare Shippuden, Sasuhina69, Gianna Fiarta, Mitsuo Ai, Himaneka fiiii, Noctis FF, flo, Shiro, SakuraH20, untuk semua guest, silent readers, dan readers yang lainnya. Best Regards for you guys.**

 **BHT mungkin akan berhenti di tengah jalan kalau ga ada kalian, dan thanks to nyokap gw yg udah beliin laptop_walau percuma diomongin disini XD**

 **Oh ya, utk semua reader dan author yg kebetulan baca fic ini dan suka SesshoKago, gw cuma mau bilang gw harap bisa baca fic indo SesshouKago lainnya yg kalian tulis :'(**

 **I do write for my self. Jadi tinggalkan review hanya bila kalian berkenan, hehe. But, it would be very nice to know your thoughts wether it's good or bad :)**

 **Kalau ada apapun yg mau dikeluarin atau ditanyain jgn ragu" utk pm gw.**

 **Once again, for all readers i'd like to say, Minna saiko arigatou *deepbow***

 **With love**

 **Ame to ai^.~**


End file.
